Rain of Tears
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: Sequel to No Boy No Cry!
1. Five Years Later

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape

**Let's get this show on the road, this is the new re-written and improved version of Rain of Tears. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

It had been five years since the horrible events that took place. Five years since Madara was killed, five years sinceTemari's death, five years since Itachi went to prison, and still five years later Sasuke was still secretly coping.

Sakumo was now five years old and in first grade, Kakashi and Anko's daughter Erisha was seven and was well on her way through third grade.

Sasuke had a steady job at the same automobile repair shop his father used to work at and he made quite a bit of money actually from fixing expensive cars for people who had money, or a forty or fifty from those who had crap cars and didn't care about the work he put into their vehicles.

He also loved his boss Rick Cora, apparently Rick had been his father's co-worker and had moved up to higher ranks since they died.

Needless to say the man recognized him immediately as Mikoto's son, but that was because he had met his mother on multiple occasions. Though he had heard that he wasn't Fugaku's son, he still held great respect for the boy and even tolerated and helped him with his disabilities at work.

Sasuke himself had turned twenty-three last week.

Sasuke had bought a house of his own three years ago, he was struggling but he wanted to prove to Kakashi that he could do it and didn't need to burden him all the time or use him as a crutch.

Sasuke couldn't be more proud of Sakumo than he already was, his son was a sweet caring kid who loved to be around people. Also the fact he didn't ask questions all the time of his father's past or why he has the scars on his ankles and stomach. He's also help him when his legs would buckle when his ankles took the stress and he'd fall.

Yes there was still damage from his Achilles tendon being cut years ago, but his son didn't ask questions he just helped him. The good news was it was healed enough he didn't need a cane anymore but he still walked with a limp and had to sit down after a while of standing before his feet would start to hurt.

Right now Sasuke was lying on the couch taking a nap after he had gotten back from lifting at the gym, he was still trying to get back in shape. He had taken a shower and changed into some shorts and a muscle shirt to help him cool down, the window above the couch was also wide open to help with that while his wet hair dripped on the leather couch.

The front door opened and Sasuke opened his eyes tiredly and glanced at it to see his black haired son standing there, his son's hair had eventually gotten darker naturally as he got older the blond fell away, but he still had Temari's beautiful blue eyes. His eyes were sparkling with tears, and he had a cut lip that was leaking a little blood.

"Hey," Sasuke said gently as he sat up and outstretched an arm to his son. "come here."

Sakumo sniffled but obeyed and walked to his father, who held concern in his eyes, but he didn't want to make his son jumpy, Sakumo had a tendency to get nervous when he would freak out or panic if he was hurt or got excited. He didn't care for loud noises either. The doctors had said it was some sort of social disability.

Once Sakumo was in front of his father, Sasuke put a hand under his chin and lifted it to see the the busted lip.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got into a fight...one of the older boys in middle school started being mean. I tried to ignore him but he got angry. He grabbed me and punched me in the face." the child spoke.

"Was it in school? Why didn't the teacher help?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it was when I was walking home."

"What did he say?" he asked curiously.

"He said I was adopted...because I don't have a mother like all the other kids. Daddy...why don't I have a mother?" Sakumo asked as a tear ran down his face.

Sasuke froze instantly, he didn't know how to answer he still had trouble talking about that day. He had never told his son why she wasn't there because he just couldn't. Everyday that went by he thought of Temari and how he missed her. How they were going to be a family.

"Well..I-I..." Sasuke stuttered at first then he looked into his son's blue eyes and cleared his throat to calm himself, as he pulled out his wallet and opened it taking out a picture.

He showed the picture to his son who looked at it curiously, it was of his father when he looked a bit younger, and a blond haired young woman. The picture had his father's arms wrapped around the girl from behind and they were both smiling. It looked like the woman was pregnant as well.

Sasuke pointed to the picture as he pulled Sakumo onto the couch with him. Tears started to leak from the older raven's eyes as he pointed at the woman on the picture.

"That's her, her name was Temari..." Sasuke whispered to his son.

"Was?" Sakumo asked innocently.

Sasuke just nodded and a tear dripped onto his trembling hand that held the picture. "She's dead...she died."

"How? What happened to her?" the child asked.

"She got into a car crash on her way to the hospital...I had been badly injured and she was coming to see what had happened. At the time she had been seven months pregnant with you...the doctors had no choice they could only save one of you. Your mother was so beat up though, they didn't think she'd make it with those injuries. So they saved you instead, so she died. There isn't a single day that goes by that I don't miss her..." Sasuke paused and looked at his son's sad face.

"...but there also isn't one day that I'm not happy that you are here with me Sakumo. All I can say is that I know she love you very much, even though she never got the chance to see you. I know she loved you, and so do I." Sasuke said softly as he pulled his son into a hug and kissed his forehead, a small smile crept upon the boy's face.

"Here, now let me see your lip." Sasuke said gently as he lifted Sakumo's face again to inspect the injury, then he got up and went to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth before coming back and sitting down beside his son.

"You know Sakumo..." Sasuke paused and lifted his son's chin to gently dab at the blood on his son's lip.

"...after she died. I was so lost, I didn't know if I could do it anymore, but you...you made me believe I could as long as I had someone to love. Someone I could be happy with. You're the one who makes me strong Sakumo..." Sasuke set the washcloth down looked into his son's eyes.

"...and I love you so much. More than anything in the world."

Sakumo smiled at this and wrapped his arms around his father and Sasuke returned the hug.

Sasuke turned on the tv and he and Sakumo cuddled a bit, it was still afternoon but he could tell Sakumo was tired because his eyes were drooping.

The two were watching Animal Planet, Sasuke knew his son loved to learn about animals so that was his best guess on what to watch. The program they were watching was on tiger cubs.

Sasuke lay there with his son for a while, stroking the dark colored locks, until finely he heard his son's breathing even out a bit indicating he had fallen asleep.

A small smile crept upon Sasuke's face as he stared at his son, he leaned down and gently kissed the top of his black hair covered head, a silent tear crept down his face as Temari came to mind.

He gently eased himself out from underneath his son and made sure he was comfortable before walking out onto the deck outside grabbing his cellphone from the kitchen table before stepping outside.

Sasuke sits down with his legs dangling off the edge for a while just staring at his phone, wondering if he should call the man he has always considered his father for as long as he could remember now a days, he hated interrupting him.

Kakashi had his own family now, he was supposed to be on his own feet now.

In a way Sasuke had to admit, he felt jealous.

Ever since he got back from Austrailia and saw Kakashi had his own family, he'd felt like he had been replaced.

Sometimes he felt it would have been better if Itachi had put a bullet in his skull right there in the desert sands, at least then he would be with his best friend Naruto Uzumaki.

Tears started dripping down Sasuke's face just at the thought of no longer being part of Kakashi's life, or at least not something that was of importance.

"Yo Sasuke! What's up!" a loud voice called.

Sasuke turned over his shoulder and saw Kiba, and quickly started trying to dry his tears hoping that Kiba hadn't seen them yet.

"Woah...hey man you okay?" Kiba asked.

'He saw them...' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just...deciding whether or not to call Kakashi..." he whispered.

"Why wouldn't you man? I mean you've always loved talking to Kakashi man. I don't blame ya either. He's pretty cool!" Kiba said with a grin that fell when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" he asked.

"I'm not important..." Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Kiba asked stunned by his friend's words.

"I wish Itachi had put a bullet in me when he killed Naruto in the desert...I'm not important to him." the raven said solemnly.

Kiba shook his head.

"Hey man, that's not true. Kakashi loves you man! He always has, even despite him being angry after you disappeared...man I could clearly tell he was very upset. He'd even sometimes cry when no one was watching or he thought no one was. He loves you man...if you need help...just call man." Kiba said with a smile.

Sasuke stared at his phone a little more before nodding and flipping it open. "Thanks Kiba."

"Anytime man." Kiba replied.

"Could you watch Sakumo for me for a bit I'll just be talking out here." Sasuke asked.

"Sure man, I can do that." Kiba responded and headed back into the house.

Sasuke punched in Kakashi's cell numbers and waited for a while, then finely he heard a voice on the other line.

_'Hey Sasuke what's up?'_

Just hearing Kakashi's happy voice made Sasuke break out into uncontrollable sobs.

_'Sasuke...Sasuke what's wrong?'_

"I-I miss her...*sob* I miss her so much. *sob* I-It's not *sob* f-fair..." Sasuke managed to choke out.

_'Shh...deep breath. Calm down and tell me what happened...' _Kakashi instructed.

Sasuke did as he was told and took a couple deep inhales before managing to calm down enough to speak.

"Sakumo came home...he said he was getting picked on by a few middle-school students and they were making fun of him saying he was adopted."

_'Because he...doesn't have a mother?'_ Kakashi asked trying to pick his words carefully.

"Y-Yes..." Sasuke replied as his voice cracked.

_'Sasuke...why didn't you call me sooner, I knew you were having trouble...I can read you like a book. Why didn't you call me?'_

"I-I...you have your own family to look after..."

_'Sasuke listen to me...you are my family, you have always been part of my family. That as never stopped. Sasuke I love you and I hate seeing you like this. It hurts me, I can't help you if you won't let me.' _

"I...didn't want to burden you." Sasuke whispered.

He heard Kakashi chuckle on the other line. _'Sasuke you are not a burden to me. You never have been.'_

"You sure?" Sasuke asked.

_'Positive.'_

"Well could you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked.

_'Sure. What is it?'_

"Could you take Sakumo for the night so I can get my head strait?"

_'Sure thing, I'm on my way to pick him up now okay?'_

"Thanks." Sasuke whispered.

_'You bet, and Sasuke?'_

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

_'Love you.' _

Sasuke smiled weakly, "Love you too."

_'Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Bye.'_

"Bye Kakashi." Sasuke said and then he waited til he heard his father hang up the phone before he did so as well.

Sasuke silently started to cry, this was all too much for him. He had never felt so lost and abandoned, so...unwanted, and it was a horrible feeling.

* * *

**Well I hope this'll be to your guy's liking if not I don't know what to do. I will be having some help on this story from my friend 'CharmedSasuke101' just thought I'd let you know.**

_Emily_


	2. Sasuke's Struggle

Sasuke walked back into the house and into the living room and smiled faintly when he found Kiba and Sakumo on the floor laughing at something the brunet said. They both looked up as they saw Sasuke stroll into the room and take a seat on the couch.

Kiba got up from his spot on the floor and approached the elder Uchiha and took a seat next to him on the couch, leaving Sakumo to play with his toys on the floor.

"Hey so did you call Kakashi?" Kiba asked his friend who sighed and nodded.

"Yeah he's going to come around and take Sakumo for the night, to give me a little alone time to think." Sasuke replied as he leaned back, resting his head on the headrest as he closed his eyes tightly.

The brunet frowned as he saw the doubt and sadness written in Sasuke's facial expression, something was troubling the raven deeply and he had a feeling it was something to do with their conversation moments ago.

"Sasuke…" Kiba started but paused as the Uchiha opened his eyes and tilted his head to face him. "Sasuke…are you still having doubts about Kakashi?" He asked in a quite tone trying to approach the subject with delicacy, knowing the raven could get quite touchy on some things.

Not that he could blame him Sasuke had been through a lot and the horrors of his past would always be embedded in his mind. The night terrors and paranoia were proof of that.

Kiba had to admit it was hard to see his once strong friend reduce to a shaking wreck. Whenever the raven would emerge from his home he would always glance around to make sure no one was following him. He found it hard to make meet new people, not knowing if their intentions were to be friendly or try and get close to him so they could hurt him.

Sasuke even had trouble trusting the people closest to him sometimes, it really was a shame and Kiba and the other's so desperately wanted to help their friend become the strong and stable person he once was but knew the chances of that happening was zero. But the brunet did hope that one day Sasuke would get better and get past everything that happened and would be able to go out without being afraid all the time.

But it seemed that the Uchiha was getting slightly worse because Kiba knew that if Sasuke was having doubts about Kakashi then something was really wrong, hopefully he could talk some sense into him or if not him…Kakashi.

Kiba was pulled from his wondering as Sasuke spoke, in no more than a hushed whisper, his head hung low so his bangs covered his eyes completely.

"I don't know." Was the answer that the brunet got and he couldn't help but let out a sigh as he leaned forward and grasped the raven's shoulder tightly in his hand. He needed to get through to Sasuke but also knew he might not be the right person to be able to break down the tough walls the Uchiha had built up around himself, to protect him from people and their vicious ways. But he had to try for Sasuke…for his friend who he still admired despite having changed drastically.

"Sasuke you listen here…Kakashi loves you man, more than anything in this world…" Kiba began but was cut off when Sasuke lifted his head and glared at him as he shifted his body into an upright position.

"No he loves his family more than anything, something I haven't been a part of for five years now…I don't belong with him anymore." Sasuke replied his icy tone biting but Kiba could hear the sadness in the raven's voice as he spoke and the devastation written across his face.

"That's not true Sasuke and you know it!" Kiba exclaimed. "You mean a lot to him."

"No I don't…I'm just a kid who he took in from the streets nothing more nothing less." Sasuke snapped back as he shrugged the brunet's hand of his shoulder before standing up. Kiba did the same making Sakumo stop what he was doing and glance up at the two adults who seemed to be in a middle of a very heated conversation.

"Sasuke do you honestly believe that? That Kakashi only sees you as some burden because if you do that's a real shame because that man loves and adores you…we all do." Kiba whispered the last part but the raven heard and tears began to make their way into his eyes but he blinked them back. He had cried enough today he didn't need them knowing what a weak person he was. He had to be the strong one and not show his emotions for Sakumo's sake, if his son didn't have a stable role model…well as stable as he could get then it would mean he was doing a crap job raising him, which he already thought he was.

"I don't know what to believe anymore…not since I came back from Australia, nothing had been the same since then. I want him to love me like he does Anko and Erisha. I want to be a part of his family…but I'm not and it hurts…it hurts a lot." Sasuke whispered in a broken voice causing Kiba's heart to clench painfully inside his chest at the broken words and expression across the Uchiha's face.

He opened his mouth to speak but was at a loss for words. Maybe he wasn't the right person to convince Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Kiba whispered in sorrow, shaking his head. Sasuke glanced up and raised his hand before shaking his head also.

"Kiba I think its best you go now. Kakashi will be around in a bit to pick up Sakumo and I need to get him ready." He replied quickly not wanting to talk about his true feelings towards his adopted father any longer. It hurt too much.

The brunet opened his mouth to protest but instantly shut it again knowing it wasn't a wise idea to push Sasuke. He nodded and gave a small sad smile to Sasuke.  
"Okay I'll be going but please Sasuke if you don't want to talk to me then at least confide in Kakashi or someone else that you trust completely…" Kiba said in a stern tone making Sasuke sigh and nod.

The brunet nodded and turned to leave, saying a quick goodbye to Sakumo before leaving as he stepped outside he prayed to whoever could hear him that Sasuke would get better. But little did he know that Sasuke would get a lot worse before getting better.

Sasuke let out a relived sigh as he watched his friend leave the house. He wasn't ready to tackle such a painful subject just yet; he didn't even want to think about it and would rather brush his feelings and thoughts under the carpet and leave them there to rot. But the raven knew that one day either soon or later that everything would resurface and he would have to face up to his problems. He just didn't know if he had the strength to do that.

Sighing again Sasuke turned to his son who he noticed was staring at him with curiosity. The elder Uchiha began to make his way over to his son, kneeling next to him on the floor.

"Sakumo you have to go and get ready, you're going to be staying with Kakashi for the night." Sasuke said gently as he helped the younger raven up causing Sakumo to frown at the prospect of being away from his father.

He loved Kakashi and he loved spending time with him, Anko and Erisha but he loved staying with his dad more. But he also knew his father was upset and he wanted to help and make him feel better like he does when he was upset or sick.

His daddy would stay by him until he felt better. He would be there to wipe his tears and clean up after him as he puked. Sakumo had the greatest father in the world, someone who is always there for him and never complained and now he wanted to do the same.

"But daddy I want to stay here with you." Sakumo said in disappointment, bringing his bottom lip into a pout causing Sasuke to chuckle and ruffle his son's black locks.

"I know you do but I need some time alone to think….please understand Sakumo." Sasuke said as he saw the sad look appearing on his son's face causing guilt to rush through him. The one thing he hated and couldn't stand most was seeing his son upset and him being the cause of it.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to pull Sakumo into a hug and tell him that he changed his mind that he would be staying with him but he knew he needed the alone time to clear his head, knowing he would explode if he didn't.

"Please Sakumo don't be upset or angry with me…please…" Sasuke pleaded to his son who sighed and nodded before giving his father a quick hug. He then got off Sasuke's lap and made his way into his bedroom to get ready.

Sasuke watched him go with sad eyes and a churning gut. He wanted nothing more than to run over to Sakumo and bring him into a tight hug again and never let go. He hated seeing his son so sad and disappointed especially when he was the cause of it.

"I'm always the cause of it…" Sasuke whispered sadly to himself as he sat back down on the leather couch, letting his mind wonder once more.

The conversation with Kiba was playing in his mind most and the words that Kakashi told him over the phone earlier still rang through his mind. Sasuke wanted to believe them but something was pulling him back and he didn't know what or maybe he did, maybe he didn't want to believe that Kakashi actually cares and get his hopes up only for them to be cruelly dashed again.

The time Kakashi had hated him had been the most painful and hurtful experience in his life, to know that the one person who you loved and admired most didn't care about you anymore and hated you to the point they would willing hurt you.

When Kakashi gave him to Madara to save Erisha still hurt maybe even more than losing his Parents, Naruto and Temari and losing them were hard but losing Kakashi killed him.

Sasuke tried to urge himself to believe that Kakashi had just been upset and angry and was just lashing out and that he had been there for him but still that other nagging voice wouldn't go away.

There was a knock on the door and the Uchiha was pulled from his thoughts as he got up and carefully walked to his front door, holding in a breath as he opened it, revealing Kakashi standing there, smiling gently.

"Hey there Sasuke" Kakashi said in a cheery tone as he made his way into the house making Sasuke step to the side to let him do so.

"Hey" The raven muttered as he followed his adopted father into the living room, watching intently as the white haired male turned towards him.

"So how are you doing and is Sakumo ready to go?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke shrugged, glancing down at the ground before answering with a mumbled response.

"I'm fine I guess…" It was a total lie he wasn't fine and Kakashi could see that as he frowned slightly and clucked his tongue at the boy's stubbornness. But he decided not to dwell on it just yet they had plenty time to talk in a bit once he dropped Sakumo off at his house with Anko although Sasuke didn't know this…just yet.

Both he and Anko agreed that Sasuke needed someone to talk to, to let out all his sadness and maybe anger to and be reassured about a few things.

"Good…" Kakashi replied slowly, forcing a small smile onto his face before glancing up the stairs to where Sakumo currently was before turning back to Sasuke. "So is Sakumo getting ready up there?"

Kakashi pointed to the stairs and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah he is…he should be nearly done…I'll go check." Sasuke stuttered slightly and before Kakashi could say anything more the Uchiha rushed from the room and up the stairs and into his son's room.

Inside Sakumo was playing with some toys his overnight bag resting beside him as he did so. Sasuke sighed and made his way over, kneeling down as his son glanced at him making him instantly put down his toys as he did so.

"Is Kakashi here daddy?" He asked as they both stood up and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah he's waiting for you downstairs. Have you got everything packed? You're toothbrush, clean underwear for school tomorrow?" He questioned raising a thin eyebrow as he did so. Sakumo placed a finger underneath his chin in a thinking gesture trying to remember if he forgot anything, but smiled and nodded his head frantically as he didn't.

"Yep daddy I remembered everything." He exclaimed in an excited voice feeling very proud of himself. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the kid's carefree and happy behaviour, it reminded him of how he used to be at that age before everything went wrong.

The older raven frowned slightly as horrible memories flooded his mind. He hoped and prayed to god that Sakumo wouldn't ever have to experience the things he did and that he would be loved by as many people, which he was.

"That's great Sakumo…now you better hurry up we can't keep Kakashi waiting…and Sakumo…?" Sasuke said just before the little boy was about to jump of the bed and run downstairs but he stopped when he heard his father call his name and instantly turned back around.

"Yes daddy…?" He replied his happy expression place with one of pure curiosity as he walked back over to his father who placed both hands on his shoulders and leaned in close as he planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You're not still upset that you have to go to Kakashi's are you?" Sasuke asked in a hesitant tone not wanting the answer to be yes. Sakumo stared down at the ground. He was a little disappointed still because he wanted to spend with his father but he was also excited that he would be spending time with Kakashi, thinking it over the little raven nodded his head.

"No I'm not upset anymore but I wish you were coming too…I know Kakashi really misses you when you're not there." Sakumo whispered the last part and Sasuke chuckled as he once again ruffled his son's hair, messing it up even further causing Sakumo to frown but in good nature.

"Tell you what tomorrow I'll pick you up from school and we'll spend the whole evening together, maybe go to the movies while we're at it, would you like that?" Sasuke enquired with a smile watching as his son's blue orbs lit up with joy as he suddenly launched forward, wrapping his small arms around his neck.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you daddy I would like that!" The little Uchiha exclaimed in excitement before letting go. Sasuke shook his head as he watched Sakumo rush down the stairs, no doubt telling Kakashi about their plans tomorrow and to say hi, chucking Sasuke grabbed his son's overnight bag and followed him down the stairs.

As he expected Sakumo was chatting away to Kakashi happily while the elder listened with a grin on his face as he walked into the living room.

"Here is Sakumo's bag…thank you for taking him for the night…" Sasuke said as he handed the back over to his adoptive father who took the bag from him and nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well about that…" Kakashi replied slowly causing Sasuke's head to snap in his direction a frown appearing on his face as the white haired male continued with a slight smirk. "Anko will be taking Sakumo for the night while I'll be staying here to keep you company…and I don't want any arguments." Kakashi said in a stern voice as he saw Sasuke was about to protest.

"Kakashi you really don't have to do that really." Sasuke quickly said but the man just waved him off as he grabbed Sakumo's hand and lead him from the house, leaving Sasuke behind speechless and kind of angry at not having some alone time.

"I just need some time alone." He whispered to no in particular as he sat down on the leather couch placing his head in his hands.

He stayed there in that exact same position for about another five minutes enduring the silence that surrounded him. Sasuke liked and hated the quiet, it was peaceful which he liked but reminded him of his loneliness.

Sighing he got up from the couch and made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him but not locking it before sitting down on the edge of the tub.

Sasuke sat there in total silence for a few minutes, feeling the cold surface seep through the fabric of his clothes as he stared of into outer space.

He felt like his steel walls were caving in, it happened every time he was around Kakashi…the one person he could get him to open up, even if it was just a little. But the only problem with that was that Sasuke didn't want to talk or open up about his problems. He had them and they weren't going to go away by just talking.

The young Uchiha let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his messy and slightly sweaty locks before pulling himself up and heading towards the sink, where the razors were kept in a cupboard above. He had only brought a new one yesterday so it was still in its box as he took it out, ripping the cardboard up.

He slowly pulled the razor out of its packaging and stared at it for a few seconds before resuming his place on the edge of the tub, taking of his shirt and jeans so he was only in his boxers.

Scars littered his thighs, some were fresh like days old while others were healed over and looked to be month's maybe years old.

Sasuke had picked up the habit after Temari's death after the last person who he could trust wholeheartedly had left him and it was his entire fault.

He had never stopped blaming himself for her tragic death and it had never loosened. The Uchiha would sometimes look at Sakumo and wondered why she wasn't here with their son, smiling at him like she should, instead she was dead. It should have been him who died and not her. He didn't matter at all and…no one cared about him.

"God I sound like a broken record." Sasuke muttered to himself as he turned the razor over in his hand before gently putting the razor to his scarred thighs letting out a breath before implying pressure making him hiss as the familiar but welcoming pain filled his body.

He knew it was wrong, cutting himself like he was but it made him feel a sense of control. It might have been painful but it was a pain he could control and that was good to him.

The feeling of worthlessness and loneliness was washed away momentarily as well as the blood leaked down his thighs and legs and dripped down onto the white tiled floor of his bathroom.

Sasuke never did this when Sakumo was home because he didn't want or need anyone knowing of his weakness, his weak addiction to pain or more like control.

The Uchiha was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear the front door open and footsteps resound up the stairs towards the bathroom where he currently sat with the door partly open.

The next minute he knew the door flew open and a shocked and angry Kakashi stormed in and swatted the razor out of his hand.

Sasuke watched as it flew across the room, hitting the wall and breaking into pieces causing the raven to glare at his adoptive father, feeling anger, frustration but most importantly shame and embarrassment swell up inside him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke yelled jumping up to face Kakashi who let out a growl and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him profuriously.

"I could ask you the same question. What on earth were you thinking? Look at your thighs….my god how long has this been going on?" Kakashi asked a look of sadness and regret in his voice that Sasuke easily picked up on.

"Does it really matter how long this has been going on for? It has and it makes me feel good…nothing else does…except Sakumo." The Uchiha muttered turning his gaze from Kakashi to the ground. He couldn't handle seeing the man's crestfallen and disapproving look. It was just too painful.

The only person he lived for was Sakumo…god if his son died as well as Temari he would basically have nothing…Sakumo was his life, his saviour but a part of him wanted a father figure in his life, someone who he could lean back on and feel safe.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his wrists being grabbed and observed before he crudely snatched it away.

"I guess that's one good thing…but why Sasuke? Why do it in the first place? Is your life that miserable that you would try and hurt yourself? I know it's hard…" Kakashi insisted but was cut off when Sasuke angrily slammed a fist into a sink causing pain to fill his hand as his knuckles bruised over from the impact.

"What do you know about it?" He hissed in both pain and anger as his knuckles throbbed in agony as he glared up at the white haired man. "You have the perfect family and a wife to support you when things get tough. I have no one not since I came back…" He whispered as he nervously shifted his feet against the tiled ground, unable to look into Kakashi's dark eyes. It was too painful and he felt tears trying to fight their way through but he stubbornly blinked them back.

Kakashi couldn't help but look at his adopted son in both sadness and pity as he tried to reason with the boy. "Sasuke that's not true. You have loads of people who love you and only want to see you happy, me included," He promised as he once again placed a hand on the boy's shoulders, his over hand lifting his chin so he could look into those dark orbs that was so full of pain and misery but love and kindness as well. But he also saw doubt when the raven turned his head away and let out a scoff.

"Yeah right…" He muttered not believing a word Kakashi had said and why would he? The man had lied before said he would always protect and love him but ended up hurting him the most. When he was taken to Australia the only thing that kept him from going insane or breaking completely was the knowledge that Kakashi would be waiting for him with open arms. He could always trust Kakashi but he had been proven wrong, the silver haired male wanted nothing to do with him and that hurt him, finding out about Erisha made him feel like garbage being chucked out.

Sasuke was very happy for Kakashi that he had a daughter but he felt like he had been replaced and thrown to the side. He wanted to be a part of that family, to have Kakashi love him like he used to but all that was gone.

It hurt to know his adopted father who he looked up to and respect and loved dearly didn't love him back and it wasn't just his adopted dad.

His real dad also hated his guts and Fugaku his other dad probably would have done when he found out he wasn't his son. God he felt so unwanted so unloved.

"Nobody wants me…" Sasuke whispered in a broken voice his head hanging low as tears dripped from his eyes. He couldn't hold them in any longer as all the bottled up emotions came tumbling out.

Sasuke just wanted someone to care and love him but no one would…Temari was the only person that accepted him and now she was gone he had no one.

Kakashi watched the heart-breaking scene and his heart became numb as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shaking form, pulling him into a tight hug as the boy sobbed uncontrollably.

"Sasuke you have me…I want you around and so does Sakumo, Gaara, Anko and so many more who love you…you have to believe that Sasuke." He reassured as he stroked Sasuke's midnight locks as the boy continued to sob into his chest, staining his shirt with his tears but he didn't mind.

"No…no one does…What is wrong with me…am I that horrible…that I'm unlovable. My mother…Father…Madara…Itachi…you…you all hate me…and it's all my fault…I wish I had died in Australia….I wish that Itachi put that bullet in my skull…then I wouldn't have been a burden on anyone…You and everyone would have been happy…Temari would be alive…" Sasuke sobbed into Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi's eyes went wide as he heard the speech instantly pulling Sasuke away and shaking him by the shoulders.

"You listen to me and you listen well! I don't ever want to hear you saying that sort of stuff ever! Do you hear me?" Kakashi yelled shaking the boy's shoulders to try and get through to his thick skull.

"It would kill me if you were dead…It did the last time. I love you and I never want to hear such thoughts coming from your mouth again and I definitely don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Kakashi said as he took a deep breath to calm himself down as the Uchiha nodded his head solemnly but the white haired male was unsure and gripped Sasuke's chin firmly so he had no choice but he look at him.

"I want you to promise me Sasuke because I truly couldn't stand it if I lost you…so please don't do something so stupid anymore…please…" he begged and Sasuke couldn't help but be filled with guilt and shame for burdening his adoptive father once again. But he nodded and gave a small but forced smile at Kakashi before bring up his hand to wipe the tears from his face.

"I promise…" He said although he didn't know if that was the truth and nor did Kakashi, the two would just have to wait and see.

**~Later (Sasuke's House)~ **

Sasuke stood at the stove he had cooked one of Sakumo's favorites spaghetti and meatballs, it wasn't one of Sasuke's favorites but he'd eat it as long as it wasn't sweet. He hated sweet things for some reason they always made him cringe.

He picked up the tongs and dished both of them up some supper he had already set the table and set the plates down in the spots they sat in.

Sakumo was upstairs, sleeping more than likely Sakumo was always sleepy when he came home.

Sasuke walked to the bottom of the stairs and started his way up the wooden stairs and then made his way into his son's bedroom.

Sure enough he found his son curled up on his bed, quietly he walked over and shook him.

Blue eyes slowly opened to look at him and Sasuke smiled, "Hey buddy. Supper's ready, I made spaghetti."

"Okay." Sakumo spoke and yawned as he sat up, he looked rather upset about something.

Sasuke watched his son with sad eyes, he hated to see his son this way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked sitting on the bed beside his son.

"I didn't have a good day." Sakumo said quietly.

Sasuke eyed his son with sad eyes, then he noticed bruising around Sakumo's shoulder socket.

The older raven recognized those markings very well, he had gotten them many times after fights with Itachi before he was taken to Australia. None the less he figured he should ask.

"Sakumo...what happened to your shoulder? Who did this?" he asked as he gently felt Sakumo's shoulder for any other damage.

Sakumo looked at his father with nervous eyes, "I don't want to tell you...you'll get mad at him. You're always mad at him...but it wasn't his fault."

"I won't get mad. Please tell me." Sasuke replied.

"Well...I fell down off the playground at school during recess, the bars had been wet from the rain last night, I landed on my shoulder and I heard a loud noise from my shoulder and it started to hurt bad. It was weird it was sticking in a different direction. Kakashi had been track practice and was coaching outside at the same time at recess, he came over to me and took me to the nurse, she was at lunch."

Sakumo paused and looked at his father's caring eyes nervously before looking down again.

"What happened next?" he heard his father ask.

"Well, Kakashi told the principal he was going to take me home and that he was going to take the rest of the day off, then he took me back to his house and sat me on the couch. He pulled me into his lap and grabbed my arm and told me that it will hurt. I don't know what he did...but he pulled, it hurt really bad, I thought he ripped my arm off. But I felt better after that...but it still hurt, he said he was sorry then he stayed with me the rest of the day because Anko and Erisha weren't home."

"Are you mad at him daddy?" Sakumo asked softly.

Sasuke hesitated but shook his head, "No. I'm not mad."

"Come on buddy let's eat." Sasuke spoke and sat down at the table next to his son.

Sasuke dished up their food and looked at his sone nervously, he hated that his son was picked on.

Suddenly the phonen rung and Sasuke frowned thinking it was Kakashi, he got up and answered the phone.

_'Hello?'_

"Hello?" Sasuke asked.

_'Hello...Sasuke. It's your brother?'_ Sasuke instantly froze at the voice on the other line.

"H-How did you get me number...?"

_'Sasuke I need to speak with you in private...I need a favor...I'll call back later.'_

Sasuke hung up the phone his hand shaking violently from fear as the man from his dreams came back to haunt him.

* * *

**Little did Sasuke know the haunting were just starting...**

_Emily_


	3. Won't Regret It

Sasuke walked his son into his bedroom, his son seemed upset for some reason.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked pulling Sakumo onto the bed and onto his lap.

"Yes...I'm fine." the boy said though it was obvious he was lying.

"No you're not. Sakumo...you can tell me anything. Please talk to me."

"Well...why don't you spend time with me anymore?" the boy whispered.

Sasuke's heart instantly shattered at hearing this, he felt so guilty, he always did when he wouldn't spend time with his son.

"I'm sorry...I'm going through a hard time right now Sakumo." the older raven said looking into crystal blue eyes.

"Why?" Sakumo asked innocently.

"Your mother...you remind me of her so much, and...it's hard for me to look at you without crying. I'm not supposed to cry Sakumo, I'm supposed to be your hero." Sasuke whispered softly as he glanced into the sapphire eyes, reaching up he stroked Sakumo's cheek with one gentle hand.|

"I love you daddy." Sakumo whispered kissing his father's cheek.

Sasuke couldn't help the tears that flowed freely from his eyes now, those words.

His son had no idea how much he cherished those small simple words.

Sasuke wrapped his ebony haired son in his arms before pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you too Sakumo. More than anything in the world. I hope you know that."

Sakumo smiled at his father with a wide grin before hugging him once more and climbing into bed when Sasuke pulled back the covers. "Bed time Sakumo."

Sakumo climbed beneath the covers and watched as his father leaned in to give him a kiss.

Once he did he gave him a kiss back and Sasuke had so smile.

"Love you." he whispered.

"Love you too daddy."

**~Miami (Sasuke's Hous Living Room)~**

Sasuke got up a bit later than usual, it weekend so he didn't have to work today.

The young raven got up with a slight headache and grabbed the phone, before punching in some numbers.

_'Hello?'_ Gaara's voice came from over the phone.

"Hey Gaara. I want a favor please." Sasuke asked quietly.

_'Sure what is it?'_

"Can you take Sakumo for a day or two? Itachi called last night and..."

_'Sasuke...your brother is dangerous. I do not recommend messing with him.'_ Gaara interrupted.

"I know...but I want to hear what he has to say. And I don't want Sakumo here. Please Gaara."

Gaara was quiet before answering.

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

_'Fine. But Sasuke...if anything happens I want you to call me or Kakashi strait away. Understand?'_ Gaara asked.

"Yes. I'll be caeful I promise."

**~Miami (Sasuke's House 12:46 PM)~**

Sakumo walked to his uncle's car, he was excited he never got to see his red haired uncle because he was a police officer.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Gaara asked crouching down in front of the dark haired raven admiring the eyes that looked so much like his sister's.

Sakumo giggled. "You know I'm not your favorite."

"Sure you are. Kankoro hasn't had any kids yet. Your mother was the lucky one." Gaara chuckled earning a glare from his brother.

Gaara glanced at Sasuke who nodded to him in understanding as to what the look meant.

"I'll call you tonight. Okay buddy?" Sasuke said ruffling dark ebony hair.

"Okay daddy, I love you." Sakumo chimed happily.

"Love you too, be good. I'll see you soon." Sasuke said hugging his son tightly.

**~Miami (Sasuke's House 2:48 PM)~ **

After Sakumo and everyone left Sasuke walked into the house and sat on the couch tirdly,

"Please let this not be a mistake." he whispered to himself.

Sasuke slowly drifted off into a nap when the phone rang, he hesitated before crossing the room to answer it.

Picking up the phone he put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

_'Hello, Sasuke?'_

Sasuke felt his throat go dry.

"Yes?"

_'I'm on our way over to your house? Is that alright?'_

"Yes..." Sasuke said and hung up the phone not bothering to say bye.

After the phone was hung up, Sasuke burst into a million tears, knowing that all the memories he had tried so hard to bury will now slowly start to resurface.

**~Miami (Sasuke's House 3:26 PM)~ **

Sasuke sat on the leather couch glancing nervously at the clock, his fingers twitching in agitation.

Itachi would be arriving any minute and his nerves were a wreck. He tried to calm himself down but how could he when the person who tortured your, ruined your life, killed your parents and best friend was coming back in his life.

Sasuke had no idea why he agreed to letting Itachi come live with him, maybe he was still scared of his brother and didn't want the consequences.

But now he would have to live in the same house as the man who made his life a living hell. He really didn't know how he was going to do it.

The raven sighed and ran a hand through his hair taking note of the eerie quietness of the house. He had begged Gaara to take Sakumo for the night and to have him all day tomorrow; it was Gaara's day off so he agreed.

Sasuke didn't want Sakumo in the same house as Itachi until he saw his brother first, actually he didn't want his son anywhere near Itachi period but that couldn't be helped now but he had more pressing things on his mind at the moment though.

How was he going to react when he first saw his brother…lately his mood had been changing drastically, one minute he was the happiest person and the next depression would hit him just like that, sometimes he would cry silently in his room for the people he lost, all the things that had happened to him.

Sasuke made sure Sakumo never saw him cry since he wanted to be strong for Sakumo, the other day was the first time he broke down like that in front of him and it scared him. He was supposed to rise above things and put on a brave face so his son wouldn't think anything's wrong but he couldn't even do that. He truly was a failure.

There were also conflicting emotions concerning Itachi, a part of him wanted his brother back in his life and to forgive him but then another part of him wanting to claw his eyes out, to shout and scream at him until his voice gave out that was why he was nervous because he didn't know if his bottled up anger would rise to the surface and be unleashed today or some other day.

Sasuke knew his rage against Itachi would be unleashed one day but how far will his pent up rage go?

The Uchiha didn't have time to dwell on it anymore as he was interrupted by a knock on the front door. He instantly froze his heart beating rapidly against his chest and his breathing laboured. This was it; there was no turning back now.

He carefully force himself off the couch and over to the door, gripping the door handle tightly as he closed his eyes, biting his lip in apprehension before swing the door open.

Sasuke frowned when he found Itachi standing there carrying a single suitcase, his brother smiled at him nervously as he stepped forward.

"Hello Sasuke…" Itachi muttered not really sure of what to say. Sasuke didn't respond instead his frown deepened it soon turned into a look of surprise when he felt his brother's arms wrap around his shoulder as he pulled him into an embrace.

Sasuke eyes went wide in shock then fear as he instantly pushed his brother away his body shaking slightly as he did so.

Itachi noticed this but didn't comment as he cast his eyes onto the ground, feeling hurt by his little brother's actions but he understood them and also understood it would take some time for Sasuke to come around and to trust him again.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke glared at him before grabbing his suitcase and storming into the house, without so much as a word.

The older Uchiha watched him go and sighed before following. He watched as Sasuke slammed his suitcase back on the ground before turning to face him.

"You're room is the second door on the right…" Sasuke muttered before turning around, about to walk away. He couldn't stand being in the same room as his brother because he felt his anger rise within him just by looking at the elder Uchiha.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said a great deal of hesitance in his voice as he placed a hand on his brother's. He felt him tense considerably but he ignored that for a minute. He wanted Sasuke to know how sorry he was…

Itachi knew it would take a hell of a lot of time for Sasuke to forgive him, if even at all. It hurt to see his little brother so cold towards him, so distant and hostile. But he deserved it and he knew this yet a part of him wanted to be forgiven and to sweep the past under the rug, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen but he could still try.

"Sasuke I know you don't want me here, but I want to just say one thing. I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please can you find it in you to forgive me, I know I don't deserve it, but please…" Itachi whispered this statement caused Sasuke to tense up even more, his fist shaking as rage consumed him.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, the weight of everything was pulling him down and he didn't know if he had the strength to pull himself up.

The younger Uchiha shoved Itachi's hand of his shoulder before slowly turning around; his face was expressionless except for the slight twitching of the right eye and lips.

"Forgive you? You want me to forgive you?" He said in an eerily calm voice his body shaking uncontrollably, his dark orbs narrowed into nothing more than a hated glare.

"Sasuke I…" Itachi mumbled but his brother cut him off as he stepped forward making Itachi step back.

"Shut up! You have no right to ask me to forgive you. No right. I will never in this or any other life time forgive you for what you put me through. I hate you and I wish that bullet killed you." Sasuke hissed, he didn't mean the last part he was actually really worried when his brother got shot. He didn't know why but he was.

Itachi looked down at the ground, his heart pounding painfully against his chest as the cruel words coming from his brother's mouth.

The words stung a lot but it was the fear and pain in his little brother's voice that hurt the most. The haunted look in his onyx eyes every time he glance his way, the tensing of the body every time he made contact. That was what hurt the most knowing he was the cause of that.

"I don't blame you for being mad…" Itachi began but was cut off when Sasuke let out a scoff as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Mad? Mad? I am past mad Itachi I am devastated and furious. You killed our parents in cold blood because you found out, I wasn't Fugaku's son. You turned my best friend against me then murdered him in cold blood also when he tried to stop you from killing me." Sasuke had to stop as he thought about Naruto and his parents, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall down his pale cheeks.

"Sasuke I really am sorry…I didn't mean…" Itachi began to beg again but was once again cut off as his brother grabbed him by the shirt and brought him forward, close to his face, their nose centimetres away.

"Don't tell me you didn't mean to hurt me or that you didn't know what you were doing. You tried to kill me three times. You raped and tortured me…you had men raped and torture me for two fucking years and then were going to shoot my brains out in the desert. Tell me something if Naruto didn't stop you would you have stopped?" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi turned his face away as guilt filled his insides, knowing his brother was right. He would have probably killed him in the desert if Naruto hadn't stopped him.

"No…" Itachi whispered not knowing what else to say as he refused to look into Sasuke very angry eyes. He couldn't handle it and wanted to just turn and run from the scrutiny he was under. It was like he was pulled under cold water and couldn't bring himself up or breathe from the pressure.

"Exactly and you want me to just forgive you like you haven't done anything wrong. You have treated me…your brother in the worst possible ways. I still have injuries to my legs from where you cut my ankles seven years ago…and yet here you stand saying I should think about forgiving you…" Sasuke shouted as he let go of Itachi before punching him hard in the face.

Itachi clutched his cheek as he fell to the ground, staring up at Sasuke with wide eyes, as shock came over him.

He didn't have time to react as his brother once again grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up off the ground slightly, making it very uncomfortable for him.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done to me…ever. Do you know how hard it is to rely on people when you don't trust anyone…or you don't want to be a burden on anyone? I am raising my son alone and it is hard…it's very hard." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi was surprised by the change in subject as he tried to reason with the younger Uchiha.

"Then let me help you…" Itachi said hoping to calm Sasuke down but that only made his anger return full force and he took the brunt of it as he was once again punched in the face.

"I don't want you fucking near Sakumo…you stay away from him. I don't need your help…I don't need you…" Sasuke sobbed as he began hitting Itachi over and over until he covered in cuts and bruises; finally the older Uchiha gripped his brother's wrists and flipped their bodies over so he was lying on top of Sasuke, holding him down as he tried to cease his struggles.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke bellowed his voice echoing of the plain walls of the living room as he wriggled and bucked his hips, anything to try and get Itachi to release him but he was too strong even with the beating he had just received.

"No not until you listen to me." Itachi said as he continued to hold his brother down. It took everything he had to do so since Sasuke was struggling constantly.

"I know I can't make it up to you for all the things I've done but I can try…I'm going to try. I will do whatever it takes for you to even forgive me a little even if it takes my whole life. I want to help you Sasuke with your son or anything else you're having trouble with. I want to be there for you and I promise I will never hurt you again…just please give me a chance." Itachi begged and Sasuke stopped struggling as he thought the offer over before pushing his brother off and standing up.

Itachi watched him, waiting for Sasuke to respond.

"Fine…" He muttered before grabbing Itachi's suitcase.

The older raven smiled slightly.

"But you only get one chance. You hurt me or anyone else I love you will be out of here in an instant. I'll show you to your room." Sasuke said and Itachi nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke you won't regret it."


	4. Trouble at Work

**~Sasuke's House *Miami* Front Lawn~**

Gaara pulled up beside the curb of Sasuke's home and got out of the car as Sakumo got out from the back seat.

The red head kneel down in front of the child and smiled warmly at him, looking into crystal blue eyes that looked just like his sister's.

Suddenly Gaara started to think back to the day he had lost his beloved sister in the crash.

**~(Memory/Flashback)~**

Gaara stepped through the door of his darkened home with Kankoro following, his brother knew he was about to break and he could tell and so he kept a good distance from the redhead.

As soon as Gaara got to the center of the room he collapsed to his knees and let out a loud scream of anguish at the loss of his sister.

"She's gone! Kankoro! She's goooone!" The younger male cried grabbing a vase and chucking it across the room at the wall where it shattered to many pieces.

"God damnit! Nooo! Fuck! This can't be happening!" The redhead cried and buried his head in his hands before slamming a fist down on the wood floor til his hand bled.

Finely thirty whole minutes of venting out his anger and sorrow, Gaara just collapsed utterly exhausted and just lay there on the floor.

Kankoro felt it safe to comfort his younger sibling now so he walked over slowly and picked Gaara up off the floor, and walked over to the couch and sat down earning a moan from his brother.

The brunette sat down on the couch as well and pulled Gaara close to his chest, as Gaara started to cry again but more quietly.

"She's gone...Kankoro..."

"I know Gaara...I know...things look horrible...but the best thing we can do for her...is not grieve and help look after our nephew..." the brunette said softly.

"She's gone just like mother...why?"

"Shhh...I know...go to sleep okay...?" Kankoro whispered.

**~(End Memory/Flashback)~**

Gaara shook his head as he startled out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his sleeve

"Uncle Gaara?" Sakumo asked curiously.

"Sorry little guy, I was just thinking about something." Gaara said pushing black raven locks from the little boy's face to look into his eyes.

"God you look so much like your mother...it's a shame you never got to meet her...but just know that your father will always be there for you, as will me and uncle Kankoro. Okay?"

"Okay!" Sakumo chimed and grabbed his things out of the backseat and gave Gaara a hug.

"You be good okay?"

"I will Uncle Gaara." The boy promised before turning and walking to the house.

Gaara smiled and got into his car and waved before driving off to go see his brother, he felt he should after all he'd done for him.

**~Sasuke's House *Miami* (Living Room)~**

Sakumo took off his shoes and set his school bag down on the couch running to his daddy's room only to find him not there.

Then he heard loud yelling and what sounded like arguing from the kitchen, silently he walked to the kitchen and stood just outside watching from around the corner.

He saw his father grabbing the shirt, of a man and holding it closer in a tight fist.

The man was unknown to him, he had long black hair tied in a red pony tail, he had dark eyes like his daddy, very pale skin like his dad's too, he was taller though around 5'9.

The man was wearing a black jacket and a white shirt underneath, that Sasuke was grasping, and blue jeans.

"I swear! If you lay one hand on my son! I'll rip your fucking head off!" he heard his daddy yell at someone.

"I have no intentions of hurting him Sasuke..."

"How can I trust you! After everything you've done! I hate you get the fuck outta my house!"

The man let out a sigh then his eyes moved to the door way to look at him and he quickly ducked behind the corner.

He smiled softly before looking back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke...we have a visitor..."

Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at the door way and saw Sakumo's black spiky hair around the corner.

"It's okay Sakumo. C'mon out. I see you." Sasuke spoke softly.

Sakumo appeared from around the corner and shuffled his feet as he walked but walked over to his father. "Sorry daddy." he said nervously.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop Sakumo, it's okay. How was school?" Sasuke said hugging his son.

"Not good...I got in a failed my spelling test today." Sakumo said nervously.

"Oh, that's too bad. There's always next time." Sasuke said giving his son another hug.

Sakumo's eyes drifted over to the man his father had threatened.

"Daddy...whose that man?" he asked pointing at Itachi.

"Sakumo don't point." Sasuke said grabbing his son's hand and pulling it back down before standing up tall again.

"Sakumo...this is my...brother Itachi Uchiha...he's also your...uncle." Sasuke said reluctantly.

"Oh cool! I have another uncle!" Sakumo cried running over and hugging the man he had just met not too long ago.

"Itachi let out a surprised grunt as the air was knocked from him by the force of Sakumo's smaller body hitting him from the hug.

It took a second before second before Itachi was able to wrap one arm around Sakumo's smaller body to give him a hug.

Over Sakumo's shoulder and saw Sasuke's murderous look, telling him 'Get the fuck off my son or I'll fucking slaughter you' so he pried him off and looked at Sakumo up and down for a few minutes before speaking.

"So you're Sakumo huh? You look like your dad. Hey little guy can I talk to your father alone?" Itachi asked not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings.

"Aw...but I was going to ask if you wanted to play a game..."

Sasuke could have smacked himself, of course Sakumo would be innocent to the danger his brother had against their family.

"Itachi's right Sakumo...I'm gonna take you to Kakashi's house okay?"

"But daddy...aren't you coming with?" Sakumo pouted.

"Not today bud. Love you but I need to speak your uncle okay?" Sasuke replied packing some of Sakumo's things and with that they walked out the door and got into the car.

Itachi let out a sigh and sat on the couch, he was so going to get yelled at when Sasuke came back home.

**~Sasuke's House *Miami* (Living Room)~**

Itachi was sitting on the couch quietly watching animal planet, there was a strange dog training techniques show on at the moment.

The door suddenly opened slowly and a knock followed.

"Yo! Sasuke?" a voice familiar to Itachi called.

Itachi poked up from over the couch, "He's at work Kakashi."

"Ah...can I speak with you Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure." Itachi spoke clicking off the television and watching the white haired man come across the room and sit across from him on the coffee table.

"Now...I don't know what to expect from you, whether it be pain or gentleness towards your brother. But I just want you to know...I will be alert...if you do anything to that boy. I have raised him since he was ten years old. He means everything. Sadly that trust was ruined too, but that does not change my feelings for him. He is my son, and I love him. You do anything to hurt him...and you will deal with me personally. Understand?" Kakashi spoke.

Itachi nodded.

"I don't intend to hurt anyone, and I know I have to earn my trust back from him. And that will be very hard considering what I have done to him...and you. You know...I never wanted to kill Naruto...I was against it...but Madara had always said he was in the way, and back then I was still getting high on drugs. Which is what made me so violent."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and started to speak, "So what changed your mind about your feelings?"

"I stopped doing drugs...and I realized Madara was planning on going after Sasuke by himself...I could not let that happen. Madara's a vicious monster... Which is how I got shot. I'm surprised Sasuke did what he did in keeping me on life support."

"Sasuke has a good heart...he always has." Kakashi commented.

"Yeah."

"Why did you kill Sakura?" Kakashi asked abruptly.

"Who?" Itachi asked confused.

"The girl with pink hair. That night he ran off to Homestead." Kakashi answered.

"I never killed any girl with pink hair...I just thought Sasuke ran their on his own. Maybe it was one of Madara's loonies. Did he have white hair?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Kakashi said thinking for a second.

"Kabuto. That's who it was." Itachi replied.

"So...you obviously handled prison okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really, raped many times. Some of those men are really muscular, and me...I'm smaller than most of them but I'm quick but its hard when they pin you down to gang bang you over every day." Itachi whispered coldly.

"Sorry."

"No...now I know how Sasuke felt. I deserved it." Itachi replied with a sorrowful look on his face.

Kakashi put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "No one deserves that."

Itachi smiled weakly. "You're right...but I still did horrible things. I'll be forever trying to make it up to him."

Kakashi smiled back at him. "If that's what it takes then do it. He wants to forgive you...I know he does. Just give it time."

"Okay."

"Well see you later." Kakashi said with a wave.

"Bye." Itachi replied and with that Kakashi walked out the door and drove off in his car.

**~Miami ( Automobile Repair Shop )~**

Rick Cora was sitting at his desk in the back office of the automobile repair shop, papers cluttered his desk and he was trying to work hard to get it done for the company's review that was next Thursday.

He wanted it done so he could get back to his wife Keira and his daughter Jessica; he hadn't been able to spend much time with them lately due to work.

His mind suddenly drifted off to Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke was his best worker. Nice, caring, polite, and determined.

It really made sense that he was raised by his old friend Fugaku at some point in his life.

He found it a shame what the boy had gone through, he had been to hell and back, finding out his mother Mikoto Uchiha had an affair with her cousin who was really his dad, loosing his girlfriend and leaving him a single parent.

Rick had been surprised when he heard about Sasuke not being Fugaku's son, none the less though he treated the boy with the respect he deserved.

He could at least give Mikoto that much.

Rick sighed and set the pen down and scratched the back of his blond shaggy hair.

Deciding it was getting a little stuffy in the office he got up and went to turn on the fan, he pushed the button and a small click could be heard as the three fan pieces started to rotate and create a cool breeze.

Once Rick turned around however he was shocked to see a man with dual colored hair sitting in the chair he had just been sitting in.

He had sapphire blue eyes and black hair, though the bangs were white.

This man was sitting with his feet on the desk, a little mud on the top of the polished wood, but Rick didn't care, he was leaning back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The man grinned.

"My name doesn't concern you, however..." the man said taking his feet off the desk and smirking at him.

Rick shivered, the man's ocean blue eyes had almost like a haunting look to them.

The man then stood up and pulling a gun off of a holster on his belt and pointed it at him, causing his eyes to go wide in fear and raise his hands.

"Don't worry. As long as you do what I say I won't shoot." the man chuckled.

Rick felt two pressences behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see four men, two by the door blocking his exit and two right behind him.

"What do you want?" Rick asked softly.

"I want you to call up Sasuke Uchiha. Tell him to come to work today around eleven tell him he needs to work til six." the man said with a wicked grin.

"I-I...wait, what do you want with Sasuke?" Rick asked with a frown.

He let out a cry when he felt a punch to the back of his head sending him face first onto the desk making him hit his forehead on the edge of it.

"That doesn't concern you either. It will though if you do not call him up right now." the man with the gun snickered.

"No...I won't. That kid is like family to me." Rick said firmly.

"Well, alright then. Boys have at him."

Rick was yanked off the ground and slammed into the desk again as one of the men who had been behind him grabbed him by the hair.

They started to beat him over and over until he nearly passed out by the dual haired male stopped them and came over to Rick, a smirk still on his face as he grabbed the man's now bloody blonde locks, yanking them up so his neck was stretched out at a painful angle.

"Now are you going to call Sasuke or are we going to have to beat you to death…just think about your poor family…your wife and…daughter…" The man said in an eerie voice making Rick shiver before nodding, wincing as his hair was let go but he was yanked up by his arm and thrown into the desk where the phone was.

"Now call him!" The dual haired man demanded making Rick instantly grab the phone before quickly dialling the number as he felt a barrel of a gun to the back of his neck.

Rick gulped as he put the receiver to his ear feeling guilt rise within him but he had his family to think about so he didn't have a choice, then again Sasuke had his family...he loved the kid, but he couldn't loose his own family.

He just hoped whatever these people wanted with Sasuke he hoped it wasn't too bad but he had a feeling that these men were up to no good because it was obvious they were dangerous.

**~Sasuke's House *Miami* (Sasuke's Bedroom)~**

Sasuke groaned as a constant ringing floated through his ear making him sit up and rub his eyes as he glanced around the room, his black orbs settling on his cell phone on his nightstand, frowning in irritation he reach over and grabbed his phone.

It was probably Kakashi or Gaara maybe checking if he and Sakumo wanted to do something today since it was Saturday and his day off.

The screen name though surprised him, it was his boss Rick Cora.

"That's strange…" He muttered as he pressed the green button before placing his cell phone to his ear.

"Hello? Rick?" Sasuke asked with a bit of hesitance letting out a yawn while he was at it and stretching to get the crinks out of his neck.

_'Sasuke I need you to come into work today.'_ Rick said and Sasuke could have sworn he heard desperation in his voice but put that to the side as a frown made its way to his face.

Saturday was his day off and he usually spent the time with Sakumo. They would go out to the park or sometimes even to a theme park or zoo something that the younger would enjoy. Sasuke loved every Saturday because it was just him and his son.

"Rick but Saturday's my day off…do you really need me in that badly?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, as he begun to get out of bed, forcing him to remove the sheets from his body.

Sasuke had to admit he was a bit annoyed but he wasn't about to be disrespectful to the man who loved him almost as much as a close relative.

The young Uchiha had learned that Rick Cora had not only been close to his father Fugaku as friends, but they were almost like brothers, so the man cared for him a great deal.

He would always check up on him during work and respect if he needed to take a break due to his slight condition, if Sasuke needed something he would gladly go and get it for him weather it be his pain medicine or even the braces he wore every now and then to to soothe the tendons in his lower legs.

The braces themselves were meant to straiten the muscles even further when walking, the tendons had healed slightly, very slightly crooked which would have been unavoidable because the doctor said they would heal off track because they were broken.

He also said that would be one source of the pain he would feel if he didn't take medication, so the brace was a second option if he did not have his medication, but if the braces itself weren't enough and he was in dire need of the pain medication, then his boss would go and get it for him and let him rest a bit til it kicked in after he had taken it.

Sasuke waited as there was a slight pause before he got an answer from Rick.

_'Yes. Yes I do I would ask someone else but none of them can do it you're the only one. I'm sorry Sasuke…'_ He heard his boss reply.

Sasuke sighed in slight anger and sadness.

"Okay I'll be there in a bit." With that he hung up the phone and went into his bathroom to have a shower and get ready.

**~Miami (Automobile Repair Shop)~**

Rick heard the click of the phone before turning to the dual haired male who seemed to be the leader of the little group terrorizing him.

The phone was snatched from his gasp and thrown to the floor, smashing in pieces making the blonde man flinch as it did so.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Rick asked again but all he got was an evil smirk in return making him gulp and wonder what kind of trouble Sasuke was in but his thoughts were interrupted.

"I wouldn't be concerned about what happens to Sasuke and be more concerned about yourself." The man insisted causing Rick to take a step back not liking the look in the guy's sapphire blue eyes.

The man then turned to the four men who brutally beat in him seconds ago and barked out a few.

"Okay boys I want you to hold him still I'm going to shut him up so he can't alert Sasuke to our presence." He said and instantly Rick felt two pairs of hands grab his upper arms and held him tight.

He tried to struggle but it was no use they clung to him tight.

Rick watched helplessly as the black and white haired male turned to the one of the other two men.

"Go out into the van and grab me the piano wire…" After that he didn't say anything else and both he and Rick watched the one of the four men nod and scurry out the room to get the items.

The blonde man couldn't help but wonder what they wanted with piano wire.

_'Nothing good I assume.'_ Rick thought bitterly as he watched the two men return with a small box in their hand.

He tried to struggle once more to try and get free from the tight and bruising grip the other two had on his upper arms, their fingernails digging into his delicate flesh.

But it was no use so all he could do was give up the fight and watch in horror as the leader of the gang came closer holding the wire in his hand.

"Boys place him on that chair over there and make sure he can't move! I'm going to stitch him up before we hide him somewhere."

The two men holding Rick dragged him over to one of the chairs that were used when his employees or outsiders needed to talk. He was shoved onto one of those chairs and held firmly when one of the men held him in place by restraining his upper torso and neck.

Rick watched in horror as the dual haired male started to approach him with the same evil grin on his lips and a needle and piano wire in his hand.

As he came closer the blonde tried to kick out but the man just smirk and dodged before going around to the side of the chair, out of the way of the flying legs.

He came around to the side and Rick felt him grip his chin in a firm grip before placing the needle at the bottom of his lip making him squirm in fear and slight discomfort.

Rick felt the needle pierce through his lip causing stinging pain before a wiry metal punctured through it as well, then he let out a small whimper as it pierced through the bottom of his upper lip all the way with the wire.

The dual haired man gave a firm tug on the wire after the wire was through both lips, pulling the corner of his mouth half-way shut.

The blonde watched in horror as the dual haired man grinned evilly at him as he put the needle on his upper lip right next to the piano wire that went straight through his lips and began to puncture another whole through his sensitive flesh of his mouth causing the same stinging pain as before.

The left corner of his lips were now firmly shut and Rick couldn't even pull that part of his lips open without the wire cutting into him, tearing his lips and causing blood to trickle down his chin.

Rick wanted this nightmare to be over, wanted to slap him over and over until he woke up but he had no luck as the familiar prick of the needle poked through his bottom lip to the top followed by the piano wire, this repeated until it caused the entire left side of his mouth to be completely useless and unable to open.

"There that's one side down…" The dual haired male chuckled followed by two of his men,

_'Evidently they find someone getting their mouth sewn shut funny'_ Rick thought bitterly

Rick tried to weakly struggle against the two men that were holding him in place but he was too weak to move. He tried to kick out again although he knew it was pointless the man was out of his range.

The man seemed to notice this and smirked as he pulled away from his work momentarily to look Rick in the eye, smirking as usual as he did so.

"Now, now I would try and keep still if I were you…I wouldn't want any…accidents to happen while I'm shutting you up." He laughed causing the blonde's eyes to go wide with fear and realization as his struggles ceased completely as he went completely still frozen in fear.

"Good…" He heard his tormenter mumble in a please tone as he once again put the needle to his lips and pushing it through with the wire. He continued to do that until his entire mouth was sewn shut.

The dual haired male stepped back and admired his handy work before nodding to the men.

Rick felt two men grab his by the arms and yank him up to his feet. He couldn't struggle against them due to being too weak from the beating and the slight loss of blood.

"Okay, take him to the changing rooms and tie him up there. Sasuke won't probably go to the changing rooms until later, that is when we'll grab him." The leader of the group announce as he watched intently as the four men dragged Rick away and into the changing rooms, as he followed closely behind to watch the drama.

Rick felt his body being slammed against one of the cubical doors before being forced in. One of the men pushed him down to his knees before producing some duct tape out of his jacket pocket before proceeding to wrap the grey material around his wrists.

The blonde tried to pull his wrists free but the tape was on tight and in many layers he was trapped. He felt the tape then go around his ankles meaning not only couldn't the move his hands but his feet also.

It was a tiny place with minimum movement which made it all the more uncomfortable. He looked up as he saw the black and white haired man approach him, sending a fearful glance in his direction.

The man just smiled and shrugged it off before bending down after grabbing the duct tape from the other's hand and ripping the piece off.

"Don't worry we'll let you go once we have what we came for…so just hang tight." He chuckled, slapping the tape onto Rick's lips to hide the stitches before standing back up and closing the cubical door.

Rick sat there on the closed toilet seat unable to move, he realized not only did they tape his ankles together they wrapped the tape around the toilet's base with his ankles planted against it, his feet were taped to the front of the base meaning he couldn't get out even if he wanted to with his feet taped to that.

He heard the familiar chuckle from that split hair-colored man once more, then the lights click and soon he was left in the dark.

"Mmmppph!" Rick cried helplessly.

He heard the chuckle turn into a rough laugh before the man spoke as footsteps from the other men could be heard fading out of the room as they left.

* * *

**Uh oh...who is this new man who is after Sasuke? Wait and find out...**

**P.S. I could have a chapter up within a couple of days I normally don't reduce to begging, but maybe if you all review I might be motivated to do some work ya know ;P**

_Emily_


	5. Izuna's Call

Sasuke growled as he hung up the phone before getting ready feeling slightly angry at his boss for making him work. How was he going to explain to Sakumo that he wouldn't be able to spend today with him and he knew it would hurt the small child very deeply but there was nothing he could do.

Sighing the young Uchiha continued getting ready before making his way to Itachi room, standing outside the door as he hesitated about going inside.

Sasuke needed someone to take care of Sakumo for the day and unfortunately Itachi was the only choice. Kakashi and Anko had the day planned especially to spend time with Erisha. Gaara had work and he couldn't ask anyone else it would be fair to just bombarded them with a kid.

No Itachi was his only option and even though he hated the thought of his older brother looking after his only son but like he said he had no choice.

Sasuke bit his lip as nerves hit him as he entered the room, peeking inside to see Itachi still fast asleep in bed being quiet he tip-toed over and gently shaking his brother's shoulder to wake him up.

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered as he watched Itachi groan and crack open one eye as he peered at his younger brother, sleep his clouding his mind.

"Hmmmmm what is it Sasuke?" He asked in a gruff voice as he peaked at his alarm clock. Sasuke looked down at his hands before answering.

"I need you to look after Sakumo for me…I…" Sasuke took a deep breath as he hesitated and Itachi raised an eyebrow tiredly as he waited for his little brother to continue. "I've been called in to work…so will you do it?"

Itachi smiled faintly and although he was still very tired but he knew how hard it was for Sasuke to trust him with Sakumo and it made him feel warm inside that he was being given the chance. He knew deep down he was the last resort and only choice but it still felt good that he was trusted even just a little by default.

"Yes I will and I promise I'll take good care of him Sasuke." Itachi promised smiling slightly at his brother who bit his lip before nodding, standing up straight.

"Okay…well I'm leaving now and won't be back until quite late tonight. I have my cell phone if you need me…" Sasuke said and Itachi nodded letting out a yawn before falling back to sleep.

Sasuke watched him with a frown wondering if he was doing the right thing but decided that he didn't have much of a choice before exiting the room, shutting the door quietly behind him before going down the stairs, grabbing his coat and car keys and making his way out the door.

**~Sasuke's House (Sakumo's Bedroom) *Four Hours Later* ~ **

Sakumo woke up to the morning sun shining down on his body as it flooded through the curtains on his windows.

The little boy opened his eyes and sat up, yawning tiredly he rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, he was going to go watch Saturday morning cartoons.

He had been expecting to see his father making breakfast in the kitchen however he was not there.

Sakumo looked around a little confused, surely he wasn't at work it was Saturday.

Figuring that his daddy was still sleeping he wandered down the hall and to his father's room, opening the door he was surprised to find that his dad's bed was made already.

Sakumo started to get worried and a little scared that he might be alone so he walked back out to the hall to go retrieve the phone when he saw the guest bedroom door was open slightly.

Curiosity got the better of the four year old and he slowly pushed the door open to the figure of a man lying on the bed.

Hesitantly Sakumo started over to the sleeping man who he realized was the same man that his daddy had said was his uncle, though he could not remember his name.

The young boy slowly reached out a hand and shook his uncle's shoulder but nothing happened so he tried again a little harder but with the same results. Getting slightly frustrated and a little frightened Sakumo raised his hand to give his uncle a gentle tap but his wrists was caught when a hand shot up, making him jump from fright and gasp in surprise, his wrist hurting from the strong grip squeezing them.

Itachi opened his eyes to see who had woken him and immediately let go when he saw who had touched him.

Itachi's eyes shot open to see who had woken him up since he knew it couldn't have been Sasuke since he knew he wasn't home. When he saw who it was he immediately let go when he saw Sakumo standing there, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to pull out of his strong grasp.

"Sakumo? Are you okay?" He asked the four year old. Feel guilty for hurting the young boy and slowly say up to check his nephew out.

Sakumo didn't answer though he just held his wrist in his other hand and looked at him nervously.

Itachi swallowed feeling bad that he had scared the boy, but these days he was just so cautious around anyone or anything.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You just startled me that's all. Did I hurt you?" Itachi asked taking the boy's smaller hand into his own.

Sakumo watched as his uncle inspected his wrist upon seeing light bruising around where had grabbed him.

"It's okay Sakumo I won't hurt you. What's wrong?" Itachi asked softly.

"D-Do you know where my daddy is?" he asked quietly.

Itachi stopped for a second to think then he nodded.

"He had to work a couple hours extra today. He said he wouldn't be home until quite late." Itachi explained.

Sakumo looked down with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked lifting his chin with a gentle hand.

"We usually eat breakfast together..." he said quietly not telling the whole story why he was upset. He didn't want to burden his uncle.

Itachi smiled weakly as he slowly got out of bed.

"It's okay. Can I eat breakfast with you instead? That way you won't be alone." Itachi offered.

Sakumo smiled happily and hugged Itachi tightly.

"Thank you um..." he stuttered trying to remember his uncle's name.

"Itachi, now let's go, I'm not sure if I can cook as well as Sasuke but I'll do my best." Itachi said leading the boy out by his hand into the kitchen.

**~West Miami Movie Theater (Concession Counter)~**

Kakashi, Anko, and Erisha were in line at the counter getting popcorn and stuff for watching the movies they had chosen to see, Kakashi stepped up and saw a young man with funky colored hair that was dyed fiery red and an eyebrow piercing.

_'High school kid...obviously...'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Hello. Can I help you sir?" the young man asked him as he walked to the counter to greet him.

"Yeah, we'd like a large popcorn and two large drinks, one a Pepsi and the other Dr. Pepper..." Kakashi suddenly turned around and looked at Anko.

"Dr. Pepper's what you wanted right?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Mmhm." the brunette replied with a nod.

"Dad. Can I get some gummy bears?" Erisha asked pointing to the candy section where she saw a package of gummy bears evidently.

"Sure." Kakashi said with a smile.

The boy looked at Kakashi waiting for his answer, he looked like he hated his job because he looked so bored.

"Can we get the gummy bears too please? And a medium Sprite to go with that." Kakashi finished.

The young man had some other younger people who worked at the movie theater too get the food while he charged up the total cost.

Finely after three minutes everything was ready, thank god because Kakashi was getting annoyed and wanted to punch that kid in the face because this other boy with blond spiked up hair came up to him and the red head kissed him which was returned.

_'Kid's gay evidently...did he have to do that in front of my daughter? I mean really!'_ he thought angrily.

Once the two were done sharing saliva the boy spoke. "Your total cost is sixteen dollars and forty cents."

Kakashi handed the boy the money then grabbed the food handed the candy to his daughter and he and Anko carried the other stuff.

Anko noticed that suddenly Kakashi looked thoughtful and regretful of something.

"Kakashi?" she asked curiously.

"I'm fine. Let's just have a good time and not worry okay?" he said with a smile, but he still looked restless to her.

She nodded and weakly smiled back. "Okay."

They got to the door to their movie which was the third on the left and Kakashi opened the door before they walked inside, intending to have a good time with his family on a Saturday.

HIs mind kept drifting off to Sasuke though, and how much he missed the boy and was concerned for him.

He had a feeling that Sasuke was starting to slip mentally due to him isolating himself from friends and family at times.

He didn't think he'd ever be so right ever in his life.

**~*Meanwhile* Tallahassee (Izuna's House)~**

Izuna looked down at the woman lying beneath him and smiled.

"I love you." he whispered caressing her cheek with a gentle hand.

One word could describe Kate Akiharo.

Beautiful.

She had fine blond hair in a short style hair cut, and greenish blue eyes. Smooth cream colored skin, a nice build though she was much shorter and smaller than himself.

Kate leaned up and captured Izuna's lips in a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around Izuna's naked torso, while her bra restrained breasts pushed against his firm chest.

Once she pulled away, she spoke with a lustful smile.

"I love you too Izuna."

Izuna's hands roamed up and down her body, feeling her hips, her thighs, and arms. All the while he was kissing her neck and jawline tenderly.

"Izuna...I want you." she spoke with desperate lust in both her eyes and her voice.

Izuna looked down when he felt the forty-five year old woman reach down and pull at the hem of his boxers.

The Uchiha hesitated before clearing his throat.

He did love her, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for this or even if he was ready, it had been years since he had been with a woman, the last woman he was with was his girlfriend that his brother had killed.

It was worth a shot.

"You're sure?" he asked.

She spotted the hesitation in his eyes, and remembered what Izuna had said about his deceased lover.

"Izuna...I know it must be hard...but maybe...maybe we should stop, if you aren't completely ready to get over her yet...I understand. But you have to move on eventually. You know that right?" Kate asked placing a hand on Izuna's face with gentle care.

Izuna nodded, and a smile slowly crept upon his face. "It's worth a shot."

"Okay. And if its too hard on you...we can always stop. Okay?" Kate asked kissing his muscular chest before running a hand over the toned muscles.

Izuna nodded and leaned down to kiss her again, he reached behind her as she sat up and started to pull off his boxers, he unhooked her bra and it came off easily to her surprise.

She was surprised he got it off so fast, after all he was a guy so she thought he probably wouldn't know much about it.

Kate chuckled at the thought.

Izuna allowed her to take off the only article of clothing he wore at the moment rendering him totally nude, after he got her black bra off he moved to pulling off the matching black panties off her legs now making them both completely free of any clothing.

He was getting aroused, not that he hadn't been earlier but he was getting aroused at a more frequent pace now that he could see her.

The Uchiha climbed on top of her pushing her down into the bed, Kate spread her legs to make the job easier for the older of the pair.

Izuna positioned himself to her opening and looked down at her a blush appearing on his face.

"Um are you...a virgin?" he asked wondering if he should just go for it or take it slow.

"No. I'm not, remember I have an ex-husband and a son?" she giggled.

"Oh yeah...um, ready?" Izuna asked turning red a little.

"Yes. Go ahead." Kate replied.

Izuna pushed in all the way feeling her walls encase his shaft completely, she let out a low moan followed by a grunt as Izuna started to move inside her.

"Nnngh..." Izuna grunted as he started to move his hips thrusting in and out of her tight walls.

Kate let out a loud moan of pleasure and spread her legs farther apart pushing onto him.

Suddenly Izuna heard his phone which was on the night stand go off.

Izuna stopped moving for a moment let out a growl of frustration before picking up the phone and putting it on mute.

"Now...where were we." he asked leaning down and kissing her as he went back to making love to his younger lover.

"F-Fuck..." Izuna groaned as he continued to move again inside her heated core.

"Izuna...oh god I love you. I love you so much..." Kate moaned stroking his chest with a shaking hand.

"Urgh...christ..." Izuna groaned as he reached he started to reach his climax.

"Oh god Izuna!" Kate cried once more and with that the older of the pair came inside her passageway to her woman hood.

Izuna collapsed and rolled over lying on his back,

"That was amazing..." he whispered.

"I agree..." Kate panted out snuggling under the crook of Izuna's arm, he wrapped it around her body afterwards getting the picture that she was tired.

Izuna picked his phone up and un-muted it then set it back down, he turned to Kate who was running her fingers up and down his bare chest and toned abs.

"I love you." he whispered lifting her chin to capture her lips in a strong passionate kiss.

"Love you too." she replied with a warm smile.

Izuna's phone suddenly went off again and Izuna quirked an eyebrow before picking it up and sitting up in bed.

"Hello?"

'Hello Izuna...you're nephew will be dead pretty soon...I'm going to have fun making a sweet melody as I break every single rib in his body...' an eerie voice spoke over the phone.

Izuna thought for a second as the line went dead, once it occured to him what the person meant he swung his legs over the side of the bed and started to get dressed as fast as he could.

"Izuna? What's wrong?" Kate asked confused.

"Sasuke...he's in trouble. I'm going to Miami."

**~Miami (Automobile Repair Shop)~**

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow as he continued working on the car he was assigned to. He glanced around the small and cramped shop and shivered at the lack of people working, no one was there but himself not even his boss and it made him slightly suspicious.

The Uchiha bit his lip as he felt his nerves grow from the anxious feeling that was welling up inside his gut. Three straight hours he had been working and yet there were no sign of any employee. It made him fear that something more was going on but then he just put that down to his own paranoia.

Sasuke knew he was being stupid but when you've been through things that he has then sometimes you doubt if everything's fine. Sometimes he would have nightmares on how Itachi treated him in the past and that caused him to be hostile with him…he didn't trust his brother and he was waiting for the day Itachi showed his true colours, the day where he would hurt him.

Sasuke knew he was being unfair on his brother. Itachi was really trying but more than ten years of bad blood tended to get in the way and the things that Itachi put him through was more than unforgivable. But if he was honest with himself a part of him wanted to forgive Itachi and have the relationship they had when they were little but he knew that was impossible…too many things has happened. He did want a better relationship with his brother but knew it would take time.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head to remove his thoughts of Itachi, every single time he thought about his older brother he thought about his past…the past he just wanted to bury and forget like an ugly coat you buy that you like at the time but you come to your senses and want to just chuck it and forget you ever had such bad taste.

Sasuke shrugged and placed the wrench he was holding down and wiped his hands on his blue overalls. He had decided that three hours was enough and with no one here he was starting to get scared.

"Maybe I should look around maybe my boss decided to hide somewhere to get away." Sasuke muttered to himself it wasn't the first time his boss had decided to wander off it have some time to himself to read or what not. The Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle his boss could be lazy at times but he had much respect for him, which made him think that something was going on and he was going to find out what.

Sasuke took of his overalls and discarding them before turning on his heel and walking away from them, leaving them a crumpled mess on the dirty floor. He walked through the room and past the cars, stopping at a glass door. He peaked through and found no sign of his boss in there but he decided to go in anyway.

The place was a mess as usual with documents and other things like tea bags and coffee cups littered the desk along with magazines as well, some on cars and some had naked woman on the front. Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head a small playing on the corner of his lips.

Sasuke then turned and shuffled through all the things on the desk hoping to find something but most of the things were of no use to him, so he just placed the documents and things back and walked out the room.

"This is strange…Where is everybody…?" He asked himself as he slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled his boss's number but all he got was the answering machine which made him really concerned now.

His boss was a family and a work man and often had his cell on at all times so either his family or his employees could contact him if need be. Sasuke had a feeling in his gut that someone had set this whole thing up.

The Uchiha frowned as he tried again with the phone but still got the same conclusion as before, his boss not answering. Sighing he shoved his cell back in his jeans pocket before heading to the changing rooms. He needed to get the oil that still stained his hands off before he headed home for the night.

One thing was for sure though he was going to have a few words with his boss come Monday morning. He was so angry right now that he had been tricked into working on his day off. He had a son to look after and Saturday was the time he spent with him also he was angry because he had no choice but to leave Sakumo with Itachi.

Sasuke hated the thought but there wasn't much he could do about it due to the short notice. He frowned as he strolled into the changing rooms, turning on the facet to hot and putting his hands underneath them watching as the oil and grime slipped away with a little help from some liquid soap.

The hot water felt good on his skin and the cleanliness felt even better since he hated being dirty for too long but he did enjoy his job very much.

Sasuke was too busy with his thoughts that at first he didn't hear the loud muffles and banging against one of the cubical doors, the loud running water didn't help either.

Sasuke turned the water off and smiled as he leaned back against the sink, thinking about what he was going to do when he got home, probably spend the day with Sakumo.

'Maybe I could take him to the park today…' He thought he knew his son would like that and it was still early and a beautiful day as always in Miami.

"Mmmmpph!" Sasuke suddenly heard.

"Huh?" Sasuke whipped his head around and stared at one of the cubical doors. He could have sworn he just heard what sounded like muffled screams.

"I'm going mad." Sasuke stated and was about to turn around and walk away when he heard the same noise and what he thought was a muffled voice.

"Hello?" The Uchiha called a he knocked on the door lightly only to be greeted with a series of muffled cries coming from behind the single grey door.

Wasting no time Sasuke pushed the door open, his eyes went wide when he saw his boss tied up with a piece of tape slapped against his lips.

"Rick!" Sasuke exclaimed as he ran over to his boss and good friend and began to untie him before gently ripping the piece of tape from his mouth. But it proved fruitless as the man's lips were sewn together with some type of wire.

Sasuke couldn't help but gulp as painful memories flashed through his mind when his own father used the same technique on him.

It made him think who could have done it and his only thought was someone from Madara's old gang since the sadistic man himself was dead.

Shaking his head as he had no time to think about who did it at the moment since his boss was in trouble, grabbing the pocket knife out of his pocket he began to remove the wire from Rick's lips just like how Kakashi did that time. Bringing the knife to the curve of Rick's lips he began to untangle the wire one by one, being very careful to not cause any more damage to the slightly bleeding lips.

"This may sting a little but bear with me." Sasuke urged watching as the man nodded carefully being careful not to cut his lips anymore on the sharp knife.

As soon as he got the go head Sasuke began to work on the wire slowly departing it from Rick's lips one wire at the time, hearing his boss's hisses of pain as he did so.

"What the hell happened to you?" The raven asked in concern and slight fear as he continued with the job at hand, growling as his whole body shook with rage.

"Okay just two more to go…" Sasuke promised but he was cut off when Rick let a small scream and told him to look out. Sasuke whirled his head around when he felt a shadow loomed over him. he was about to get a good look at the person who had Rick scared when he was grabbed by the hair and shoved against the lockers on the other side of the room.

"Well, well, well look what we've got here. So you finally decided to show up Sasuke..." The unknown man said as he leaned down and grabbed Sasuke by the neck before slamming him against the lockers.

The young Uchiha was about to demand on how the guy knew his name when his back collided painfully with the lockers, making him grunt in pain before glaring up at his attacker.

The unknown man had black hair with white bangs, a pale complexion and memorizing sapphire ocean blue eyes. He also stood a quite taller than him about six foot four and had a muscular build to boot.

Sasuke gulped nervously not liking the look in the man's blue orbs, it gave him the shivers. His dark eyes then narrowed and flashed dangerously as he shoved the man away from him making him collide with the opposite wall, making the dual haired male grunt in pain.

"Who the hell are you? And what the fuck do you want?" Sasuke growled as he walked over to the taller male watching as he stood up and sent a smirk his way.

"You will find that out soon enough now…you are coming with me Sasuke." Crair said as his smirk faded and a serious expression replaced it.

The Uchiha shook his head letting out another growl as he got into a fighting stance, knowing he would have to fight his way out of here if he wanted to get himself and Rick out of here and danger.

"Look I don't know who you are but there is not a chance in hell that I'm going anywhere with you." Sasuke promised glaring fiercely at the man who chuckled and began to walk towards him.

The younger male got ready to fight as the other male advanced on him. "Okay if you won't come willingly I guess I have to take you by force."

With that the dual haired man slammed his elbow in the side of Sasuke's head but missed by mere inches as Sasuke ducked before jumping up and kneeing the taller man in the stomach.

The older male clutched his stomach as pain filled it before letting out a hiss and glaring up at Sasuke with cold blue eyes.

"Lucky hit but you won't be so lucky next time." The man promised as he recovered from the blow before taking Sasuke by surprise and grabbing his bluish-black locks before slamming his head against the lockers making the younger cry out.

Sasuke felt blood trickle down his forehead from the assault but he ignored it and stood up, grabbing the lockers for support as he hosted his body up of the ground before glaring at his attacker and swinging a fist at him and succeeded in hitting him right smack bang in the nose.

Sasuke smirked as the dual haired male grabbed his nose as blood began to flow from his nostrils.

_'I better get out of here while he's down.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he turned on his heel about to run out the door when a hand shot out and grabbed his ankle making him fall to the ground, luckily he managed to put his hands out in time to stop him falling flat on his face.

Sasuke instantly rolled onto his back and was about to get up when he felt a foot dig into his abdomen causing his breath to leave his body. He let out a hiss of pain as the man continued to press his foot deeper into his stomach causing unimaginable pain.

"Aragghh get off me you stupid mother fucker!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed on to the older man's leg just underneath the keep cap and shoved him off.

Sasuke wasted no time in getting up, clutching his stomach as the agonizing pain from the assault still stung immensely. He stumbled slightly on his feet having to quickly grab hold of the lockers before he lost his balance but managed to steady his feet in time for his attacker to jump up.

The young Uchiha watched and glared as the white and black haired male chuckled as he wiped the trickle of blood that slid down his lips before glancing at Sasuke with an amused look in his blue eyes.

"It looks like I have really underestimated you. You're a lot tougher than you look but…can you keep it up?" The guy asked cocking his head to the side his smirk not wavering one but which made the younger of the two males to growl angrily.

"You bet your life I can…Now are you going to do this because I have places that I have to be." Sasuke said in a brave voice but inside he was scared. He had no idea who this man was and what he wanted with him and the unknown scared him.

The one thing he couldn't stand was not knowing due to all the troubles and hurtful experiences he had in the past made him cautious of just about everything.

Even when he came to work at the Car shop he had trouble trusting his co-workers and boss on the first meeting and it took him a few weeks to finally become part of the gang. But luckily for him Rick was a great boss and understood why he was so anti-social even though he didn't know the full story. His co-workers were the same and gave him his space which he was very appreciated of.

Sasuke smiled briefly and very faintly before it slipped right off as his eyes onyx eyes narrowed at the guy standing not three feet away from him.

The Uchiha wasted no time and ran at the dual haired male and managed to knock him down and they both tumbled to the floor, Sasuke on top.

This made the Raven haired male raise his fist and bring it down on the man's pale face but it was stopped by a hand wrapping around his fist, squeezing slightly.

Sasuke wasted no time and brought his other fist down only to be greeted with the same thing as before.

"Nice try…" The man underneath him chuckled darkly causing Sasuke to growl and try to wrench his hands away from the guy's but it was no use he held on tightly almost crushing his fists at the same time.

Sasuke let out a frustrated growl as he continued to pry his hands away while thinking of a way to attack before the other did…then it hit him, raising his head he head butted the middle age man as hard as he could.

The older male instantly let go and grabbed his head in pain as a throbbing sensation swept right through it. Sasuke's head was no better but at least he was better prepared for the pain than the other guy was.

"You fucking bastard!" He heard the dual haired male growl his anger still clutching his head as he stood up. He frowned as he felt a lump forming and most possibly a bruise.

"You're going to pay for that…I thought I wouldn't need them but it looks like I do." The guy hissed as he clicked his fingers.

Sasuke watched in curiosity as to what the guy was going to do. He soon got his answer when four tough looking guys appeared out of the main changing rooms that lead to the showers.

The Uchiha unconsciously stepped back, a horrified look on his face. He knew he could handle one of them or at least enough to get away but five of them would be tricky.

_'Damn I should have gotten away when I had the chance.'_ Sasuke cursed mentally as the other four guys began to approach.

Sasuke backed away as they continued to get closer and closer until he was backed up against the wall. He glanced at the door hoping to make a quick run for it but a loud and evil chuckle echoed around the room and into his ears as he was grabbed by one of the men.

"Let go!" Sasuke demanded trying to pry his arm from the strong grip on his right arm but it was no use the guy was just too strong. He quickly turned around and tried to aim a punch at the guy's face but it was stopped in mid-air and the next thing he knew a fist was merged with his stomach knocking the wind right out of him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain as his left hand instantly went to his stomach rubbing it a little to try and loosen the pain but he was cut off when a fist collided with his right cheek sending him crashing into the lockers and tumbling to the floor.

The Uchiha hosted his body up on his elbows, gritting his teeth as agony filled his whole figure as he struggled up to his feet, sending a glare out to the five unknown men in the room.

The first man who had attack him earlier and began to advance towards him so Sasuke got ready to defend himself but the dual haired male held up his hand and shook his head.

"Can we take him out now or what?" One of the guys said. Sasuke glanced at him and gulped his nerves getting the better of him. It was the guy who had just attacked him not moments ago. He was of a muscular built with short brown hair and green eyes…he looked scary and the way he was looking at Sasuke made the Uchiha unconsciously step back in fear.

The dual haired male smirked and glanced behind his shoulder at the brunet, rolling his eyes slightly at the men's impatience. "Cool it Jess you'll deal with him soon enough but at least let's give him one more chance to comply…after all we're such nice people." He winked and chuckled at his four friends who did the same.

"Matt, Chet go over there and hold our little friend still so he can't escape while we kick the shit out of him before taking him to our location." The dual haired man ordered.

Sasuke glared as two of the men came towards him who he was assuming was Matt and Chet but he didn't have a clue which was which. But what he did know was that they looked mean. One had ice cold blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied back in a low ponytail just like how Itachi usually had it…the other had wavy medium length jet black hair and one green and one blue eye.

Sasuke couldn't help but frown at that he could have sworn he had seen that eye combination before but couldn't rack his brains long enough to come up with an answer as the two each grabbed one arm making him struggle frantically.

"Let me go!" The young Uchiha growled trying to wrench his arm free, twisting his body and pulling desperately but the two held on tight.

The white and black haired male leaned against the opposite wall as he watched the scene play out. "Jesse…Aaron you guys can have your fun first. Matt, Chet you can have your turn after…now get him!" He demanded staying by the wall so he had a front row seat on what was to come although it would be a walk in a park from what has in store later.

The middle aged man chuckled just thinking about it his eyes gleaming with something sinister as he watched Sasuke trying to break free as Aaron and Jesse came closer and closer each had evil smirks plastered across their face.

Sasuke looked up to see two guys approaching him one he knew now to be Jesse and the other one unknown but he had long black hair kind of like Izuna and Madara's but sleek and straight instead of spiky and brown eyes.

He felt fear running through his veins as they came closer, the look in their eyes was anything but pleasant and he knew he was in big trouble.

The Uchiha tried to break free once more but it was no use Matt and Chet was way too strong for him…his skinny but lean frame was no match against the two's muscular and large build.

Sasuke had no more time to think as the next minute a blow to his stomach only had him concentrating on the pain as blood flew from his lips as he coughed it up. Another blow was added and then another and another and another all in the same place.

The Uchiha knew he was in big trouble as agony filled his abdomen from the harsh blows and more was still coming.

Another hit to his left cheek made his head swing to the side, another followed right after. Sasuke pulled himself together and watched as Aaron aimed another fist towards his left cheek making it collide with the already bruised and damaged skin.

Sasuke could feel a large lump rest over that area and felt his eye shutting from the sheer pain as another blow collided with his stomach as the one named Jesse continued to repeatedly punch him there in the same spot over and over. One thing Sasuke knew was that these guys were professionals. There was another thing he was sure of he couldn't take much more.

Sasuke was biting hard on his bottom lip to keep his screams at bay but he could feel the tears rising within his eye sockets with every harsh blow that rained down on his abused body. He wanted them to stop and to leave him the hell alone. But it looks like he wouldn't be so lucky.

Another strong hit to the stomach caused Sasuke to lose it as he couldn't take anymore and let out a scream his legs buckling underneath him from the pain.

The dual haired male smirked pleased at the proceedings as he watched his victim fall to the ground. Matt and Chet just let go deciding to join in the fun now.

"Matt I think it's time we had our fun to. What do you say?" Chet asked which Sasuke saw was the one with the mix-match set eyes that seemed so familiar.

Matt smirked and looked down at a very already beaten Sasuke. "Yeah before Aaron and Jesse kill him before we even get the chance."

With that the two men joined Aaron and Jesse and they continued to kick and punch the now sobbing and shaking Uchiha who was curled up into a ball now trying to protect his face and stomach from any more vicious injuries.

Aaron and Matt was kicking his back but being careful to miss his spine they wouldn't want to cause any permeant damage well not that they would care but it was the orders they were given.

Chet and Jesse had the front and were kicking and punching anywhere they could and got a few good aims to the face when Sasuke would remove his arms to take a peak…causing his nose to get busted and blood drip from his nostrils and onto the floor.

_'Please...let it stop!'_ Sasuke begged to anyone who could hear him as tears began to drip down his cheeks and onto the floor. He couldn't handle the pain any longer and couldn't control the screams that left his lips after each blow.

The Uchiha couldn't understand why this was happening to him it hurt just so much that he thought he was going to die.

This lasted ten more minutes when his first attacker decided that he had enough. "Okay guys, that's enough we don't want to kill him before I have my fun."

The four men instantly stopped and smirked as they nodded and moved away from the trembling and sobbing body.

He couldn't take any more pain his body was so sore he could hardly breathe. He felt at least three broken ribs on each side which made his breathing even shallower and harder with every intake.

Luckily it seemed the four guys had stopped beating him which was a good thing but his mind was just on the pain that he didn't register anything around him until a hand yanked his head up by his hair making him squeeze his eyes shut and grit his teeth as a few strands of hair was pulled from their roots.

"Had enough yet?" The dual haired guy asked, the one who Sasuke now knew to be the leader of the gang. The man smirked as he caught sight of his tear drenched face and let out an evil laugh.

"You know I did give you a choice to come quietly it isn't my fault your too dumb to listen." The dual haired male sighed before smirking once again. "Well I guess it's time to take you out…"

With that Sasuke felt a hard blow to the back of the head and then everything went dark as he lost consciousness.

The white and black haired man smirked and let go of Sasuke's hair before standing up and walking towards one of the cubicles that held his first victim.

Rick saw his attacker come towards him and instantly froze in fear as the man approached him a sinister look in his blue eyes.

Rick gulped as he tried to wriggle out of his binds but it was no use as the ropes were burning his skin from the force of the pressure.

He glanced at Sasuke's beaten and unconscious form his eyes widening when he saw slight movement but didn't say anything as he looked back up at the dual haired male.

Rick felt like a deer in headlights about to get run over twice.

"Now what to do with you…" The man asked tapping his fingers under his chin in a thinking gesture before smirking.

"Guys, do you want to have some more fun with this one?" The dual haired male asked grinning at his gang members who smirked and nodded as the came towards the cubical.

Sasuke let out a small groan as he began to wake up his head pounding in agony but he managed to raise his head just in time to see his boss being hit in the face by the one he knew to be Chet. He let out a growl as he tried to get up but failed but the good news was that no one was paying him any attention.

Aaron sent a fist flying at Rick's left cheek making his head swing to the side blood flying from his mouth. Jesse was kicking him in the ribs. Luckily they had untied him so they could have better access and moved him out of the cubical and onto the floor, meaning Rick had the chance to at least shield parts of his body.

But he couldn't stop Chet when he grabbed a chunk of his hair and punched him hard in the face while Matt aimed at his stomach and ribs.

Sasuke grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as Rick cried out in pain…he couldn't take anymore and nor can Sasuke.

Gritting his teeth he began to get up despite the pain in his body screaming at him to stop. But he just ignored it as he stumbled to his feet.

There was one thing Sasuke couldn't stand was someone who just let someone else get hurt when they could do something about it or at least try, wasting no time he charged towards them knocking Chet of his feet as he was the closest.

The other four men was stunned as Chet went flying across the floor before they turned to an enrage Sasuke.

"What the fuck!" Chet growled as he stumbled to his feet before sending a glare Sasuke's way, his veins burning with anger as he stormed towards the smaller male, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Hn and here I thought I knocked you out…oh well…" The white and black haired male said as he came over to where Chet had Sasuke up by the scruff of his shirt.

The Uchiha saw him approach in the corner of his eye and notice the roll of duct tape in the men's hands while he was at it.

"Chet hold him still I'm going to tie him up, after that we'll leave." The leader of the group announced causing Sasuke's eyes to go wide as he began to struggle against the brutal grip that held him. But the black haired male was too strong.

"Get the fuck of me you piece of shit!" Sasuke roared as he continued to struggle against his captor but it was no use and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, his wrists being taped behind his back.

He jerked and bucked then looked forward strait at his attacker to see him ripping off another piece of tape.

"Hold still now." Chet chuckled reaching towards his face.

Sasuke turned his head back and forth to try and resist his mouth being taped shut.

It was in vain though as the dual haired man grabbed his ebony hair and held his head still allowing Chet to tape his mouth closed.

That didn't stop him from trying to get free and with all his might he kneed one of the men in the balls as he was pulled up.

Sasuke inwardly smirked as Chet fell down clutching between his legs but his victory was short lived when the dual haired male backhanded him hard across the face making him fall to the floor momentarily before being lifted back to his feet as his head was yanked up, making him hiss in pain.

"You're causing quite a bit of trouble aren't you Sasuke? Well I'll be sure to remind you of your place once you get to the hideout." The man said as he began to drag the young Uchiha towards the exit of the changing rooms, stopping to look at Rick who lay motionless on the floor but still breathing.

Aaron looked down and kicked Rick in the side before staring at his boss.

"What shall we do with him?" He asked pointing at the man on the ground.

Sasuke watched as the man who was holding him shrug before answering causing his breath to be hitched in his throat.

"Just leave him he'll probably die of his injuries any way so there's no point in taking him with us…plus I have who I came for." He exclaimed as he shook Sasuke to make his point.

Jesse frowned at this. "He could be a witness, the police could track us."

"We'll be long out of here before that happens Jess, don't worry I got this." tightening his grip quickly when Sasuke threw his body away from him to try and get free.

The four men nodded and started to follow their leader and Sasuke out of the building leaving a bloody and injured Rick behind.

"Mmm! Mmmpppghh! Mmffpphhff!" Sasuke yelled twisted and turning in the man's grip as he was dragged out of the building. He was not going to let them take him to whatever hell hole there base was.

Sasuke wanted to know what they wanted from him and why they were targeted him for but the tape on his mouth prevented him from doing from asking…but his body was his own and if he could use it then he would…off course it did no use as he was flung in the back of a gray van.

The white and black haired male climbed in after along with Matt and Jesse while Aaron and Chet got in the front with Chet driving.

Sasuke glared at the ones in the back with him and pulled himself up before kicking out with an angry growl.

But unfortunately his foot was grabbed and the next thing he knew tape was being wrapped around his ankle binding them.

"There that should hold you until we get there." The leader smiled sadistically at Sasuke who glared daggers at him but inside he was terrified, his heart was beating madly against his chest as the dual haired male continued.

"Mmmmpph! Mmmm! Mmm! Mmmmppph!" Sasuke tried again to call for someone, he didn't care if it was pointless he wasn't about to go with these people that would take him from his home.

"Don't worry Sasuke. We'll be having a lot of fun when we get to the hideout Sasuke you can bet on that…" He chuckled as the van began to move sending Sasuke off to his doom.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, due to the purges of fanfiction if it does get booted, I'm just going to say it was nice knowing all of you. I'm glad you love my work. **

**I do want to say this though, looking at some of my story stats makes me sad, my story 'Regret and Forgiveness' which I thought would be my best is not even close to my expectations most of the reviews I got were because I had so many chapters.**

**I do hate being strict on my friends, and begging I am not a critic person I really am not. I don't brag about how good I am to any one I know. I get pretty embarrassed talking when people praise me sometimes. I like it yes, but there are many authors who comment on my stories that I love their work too. **

**Which is why it has come to my attention that since a lot of my stories don't have big hits like I have intended them to be, I get the feeling a lot of people are not reading. So I ask you to please review after you read. And I am laying this down, I want at least 6 reviews on each chapter from now on before I continue alright? I will still work on it while waiting to post new chapters so that I can keep my readers happy. **

**Thank you for reading this. **

_Emily_


	6. Sakumo's Bad Dream

Gaara pulled up against the curb, opening the door and getting out of his black newly washed car he made his way up to Sasuke's house.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer and he heard the thumping of feet running against the wooden floor before the door knob started to shake.

Gaara smiled he knew it was Sakumo answering the door, and sure enough the door was swung open and there stood the dark haired little boy.

"Uncle Gaara!" the boy cried running towards him and tackling him into a hug that almost knocked him over.

"Umph...Sakumo not so hard." Gaara said hugging the little boy in return with one arm.

Around the corner when Gaara looked up he saw Itachi walk from the kitchen.

"So, its true. You did move in. How are things going?" he asked the long haired man.

Itachi hesitated before answering Gaara's question.

"It's okay...difficult but its okay." Itachi admitted.

"Difficult?" Gaara questioned.

Itachi shifted nervously as his eyes traveled down to Sakumo who was watching the two with curious yet innocent eyes.

"Perhaps we should discuss this alone Agent Gaara."

"Gaara is fine Itachi but I agree. Sakumo come with me into the kitchen I'll get you some ice cream from the freezer okay?" the red head said with a smile.

"Yay ice cream!" the little boy cried and followed his uncle Gaara with his uncle Itachi following behind him into the kitchen where Gaara found the chocolate ice cream in the freezer.

He got out three bowls and looked over to Itachi. "Want some? I know I do. Long day at work you know what I mean?" Gaara said with a chuckle.

"Sure why not." Itachi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Once Sakumo got his he sat at the table and started to eat the cold treat and watched as his red headed uncle came over to him and pointed to his uncle Itachi.

"Sakumo...we're going to be in the guest room talking. Please stay out here okay?"

"Okay uncle Gaara." Sakumo said with a smile.

"Good boy we'll see you in a bit." Gaara replied.

The two walked into the guest room and Itachi sat on the bed while Gaara sat on an old rocking chair.

"So, what are you doing here Itachi?" Gaara asked.

"I've already told you all, I'm not here to hur-"

"I know that. I mean how has Sasuke reacted lately, and how have you responded." Gaara corrected before asking his question again.

"Sasuke...well the first night as soon as I stepped in the door was near tears and he attacked me." Itachi said truthfully.

"He attacked you?" Gaara asked shocked by the information.

"Yes, but please don't get mad at Sasuke he was just scared I know what he did was wrong but please don't talk to him about it Gaara. It's over with." Itachi begged.

"Well has he been violent since then? If so I'll have to talk to him Itachi." Gaara asked quietly.

"No. Just very stubborn and protective. Though I can understand that...I have done some horrible things to him, many that I am not proud of." he admitted.

"Yes, but that is no reason for him to randomly attack you as soon as you arrived. Other than that how are things?"

"Well, I'm so happy to be out of prison. It was not fun at all, those men...many of them were people I myself could not fight off. I do not want to talk about it. But Sasuke...he's so scornful, it makes me feel bad and unbelievably guilty for what I did to him." Itachi said softly.

"I can understand that, but you have to understand after everything that was put through with Madara and...you. He's developed strong paranoia from fear that something will happen to him or his child." Gaara explained.

Itachi nodded and set the empty bowl of ice cream down.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel I'm doing everything wrong he doesn't even want me near Sakumo, if he didn't have to work today he wouldn't have left him with me." Itachi said.

"Just give him time Itachi, you'll see." Gaara said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiling warmly.

Itachi nodded at him, "Thank you for speaking with me Gaara."

"No problem, well I best get back home and get ready for the party, I promised Ethan and Cory I'd meet them at the bar." Gaara said with a shake of his head and a smirk.

"Alright." Itachi said and took Gaara's dish and the two walked out Itachi put the dish in the sink before walking Gaara to the door.

"Uncle Gaara are you leaving?" Sakumo asked sadly.

"Yeah, sorry little guy. I gotta get going." Gaara said wrapping his arms around Sakumo's small frame after kneeling.

"Okay, I'll see you soon though right?" Sakumo asked.

Gaara nodded. "Of course you will. Bye." he said opening the door.

"Bye." Sakumo smiled and waved.

Itachi smiled weakly at Gaara when he glanced at him.

"Things'll get better. You'll see." he reassured.

Itachi just nodded and watched him walk out to his car and get in before driving off down the road.

**~Miami: Park Near Kakashi's~**

Kakashi smiled as he watched his wife push their daughter on the swings, their laughter filled the air as Erisha told Anko to push her higher which she did.

The white haired male was so lost in thought that he didn't see Kurenai coming up behind him. "Lost in thought?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

Kakashi shifted slightly to make room as he smiled at her.

"No just watching." Kakashi replied as he glanced at Anko and Erisha for a second before turning back to Kurenai.

He hadn't seen much of her lately since she was busy with her husband and son and the fact that she lived on the other side of town didn't help any.

"How are you and Anko doing? It feels like a life time since I saw you two. I mean look at Erisha she's gotten so big." Kurenai said with a smile as she looked at the dark haired child who looked like a replica of her mother, her joyful laughter could be heard from miles away as she ran with her mother to the slide.

Kakashi beamed with pride and nodded.

"Yeah we're doing fine. We thought we have a family day out, enjoy ourselves…" He trailed off after that as a far of look came evident in his eyes something that Kurenai didn't miss but before she had a chance to comment on it Kakashi interrupted her with an unexpected question that threw her off guard.

"Kurenai why did you choose Asuma over me?" Kakashi blurted out watching as the dark haired woman's mouth opened and closed in shock as she thought of the answer. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up but it was something that had always bothered him. He needed answers.

"Kakashi…" Kurenai began letting out a sigh as her left hand gripped a chunk fall of grass in her hand, ripping it out from the ground. "Why are you asking me this now after all this time?"

The white haired male sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

"I just need to know. I've tried to say something before but one, we hardly see each other anymore since we have our own families and two we're never alone. Please Kurenai I need to know…we could have been something."

Kakashi was glad they didn't work out because then he wouldn't have Anko and Erisha and he loved them more than anything in the world, apart from Sasuke who he loved equally even if the boy didn't believe it anymore.

But a part of him always wanted to know why Kurenai chose Asuma over him. It was just something he had to know to put his mind at rest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kurenai spoke.

"It wouldn't have worked out…we wanted different things and let's face it we hardly agreed on much."

"That's not true we agreed on a lot of things…" Kakashi interrupted as he failed to understand her logic but Kurenai shook her head before looking at him in the eye, a sad smile spreading across her face.

"But not on the important things, face it Kakashi we're just two different people who wanted different things. You didn't want change and I did. I wanted to travel and live on edge for a bit and Asuma wanted the same. I do love you Kakashi but only as a friend maybe I've always only loved you that way. But you should forget the past because right now you have a family who loves and adores you…"

At that very moment Erisha shouted for her dad to come over and play with them.

He smiled and turned back to Kurenai.

"Yeah I guess you're right…thanks for giving me a reason." He said as he kissed her on the cheek, although he still felt sad that things didn't work out but he was happy with his life and that was all that counted.

"Well I better go Kakashi, Asuma is waiting…"

With that she got up and walked away.

Kakashi sat there for a few minutes thinking before getting up and going over to his wife and daughter, unknowing that Anko that seen the whole exchange.

**~Miami: Kakashi's House (Kakashi and Anko's Bedroom) *Later*~**

Kakashi and Anko were in bed kissing each other passionately their tongues wrestling for dominance as Kakashi's hand travelled up and down his wife's body, feeling her smooth skin under his fingertips as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

Anko suddenly turned her head not in the mood for sex or anything else as the events from earlier played around in her head. Kakashi notice this and stopped his advanced before lying down next to his wife.

"Hey what's wrong? You've suddenly gone quiet on me." Kakashi asked in concern. Anko sighed not knowing whether to voice her thoughts on seeing Kakashi and Kurenai together. She knew it was stupid to be worried because Kakashi loved her but she also knew that the two had history.

Anko closed her eyes and took a deep breath before explaining.

"I saw you with Kurenai…and I know I'm just being paranoid but I need to know are you truly over her?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Anko Kurenai and I were just talking on how things didn't work out between us but we both agreed that it was a good thing that it didn't work out. But I needed to know why…to put my mind at rest."

Anko turned away for a second a bit disappointed. Did that mean Kakashi would have chosen Kurenai over her if he had the choice? Her husband picked up on this and gently grabbed his wife's chin, turning her head to face him.

"Anko I'm only going to say this once. I love you and if I did have the choice I would choose you every time. Kurenai and I had a fling and nothing more I was just merely wondering why it didn't work out…but that is all in the past, you are my future and I will love you...always." he said finishing as he rubbed noses with her.

Anko smiled and kissed Kakashi lovingly on the lips. "I love you too Kakashi."

**~Talahassee: (Izuna's House)~**

Izuna slipped on his leather jacket and looked over at Kate who looked sad.

"Don't worry, I'll be home as soon as I know everything is okay."

"Alright, I hope Sasuke is well. Please tell him that for me. Okay? Oh, tell him I'd like to meet him sometime too." she said with a smile.

Izuna nodded as he walked through the door leading to the garage and pressed the button that opened the garage door.

"I love you." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same before breaking the kiss.

"Love you too." he spoke and turned around to face his dog Shrapnel.

"Hey boy, you be good alright? I'll be back soon." he said patting the eight year old malamute's head after it let out a whine seeming to understand that he was going away.

Izuna turned back to Kate, "There's dog food under the sink, here's a set of spare keys to the house. Make sure he has plenty of food and water every day. Can you do that for me sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I can do that. You should get going Miami is a ways away." she commented.

"Yeah I should, here you go." he said handing her the keys.

"Bye love." Kate said softly.

"See ya soon." Izuna spoke mounting himself on his motorcycle before starting up.

Backing out of the garage Izuna had disappeared soon afterwards heading for Miami.

~**~Miami ( Automobile Repair Shop )~**

Kakashi parked in the parking lot of Sasuke's work place, it was empty besides two cars.

Sasuke's and more than likely Rick Cora's Sasuke's boss.

Itachi had called earlier around eight o' clock and told him Sasuke still hadn't come home from work and that he was concerned, so he himself had come down to make sure everything was okay.

The white haired male saw some lights were on but the front entrance door was slightly ajar.

Kakashi opened his car door and closed it before opening the entrance door wide enough for him to get through.

"Sasuke!" he called out.

No answer, so Kakashi started walking through the building finding Sasuke not in the repair room but a car on a jack and some oil foot prints from someone's work boots.

"Sasuke! It's Kakashi." he tried again.

Still no answer.

He looked at the counter where there were some wrenches and saw Sasuke's phone.

_'He must have laid it here while he worked...'_

"Rick Cora! I'm looking for Sasuke, this is Kakashi Hatake!" Kakashi called again walking down the hall he passed the office.

Sasuke's boss was not there.

_'That's strange...'_Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi decided to try the locker rooms and walked down the back hall where the men's changing rooms were and pushed open the door.

"Sasuke?" he called in the dark room, he switched on the light and froze and stood horrified at what he saw before him.

"Oh god..."

The room was covered in blood, blood everywhere.

He heard a choked gurgle and looked to the right seeing Rick laying on the ground covered in blood and bruises, and cuts.

"Jesus christ..." Kakashi whispered hurrying over to the man.

Rick blinked and attempted to speak but only winced and whimpered as he felt horrible agony in his throat.

Kakashi rolled the man over and inspected his injuries, taking note that his throat had been slit and he probably had a minor concussion.

He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

_"911 what's your emergency?"_ a woman's voice stated.

"Please I need help at the automobile repair shop, I have an injured man here with his throat cut. Please hurry."

_"Alright I'll send for someone immediately. Thank you."_

Kakashi hung up the phone and removed his shirt trying to stop the bleeding as much as he could.

**~Miami: Sasuke's House (Sakumo's Bedroom)~**

Sakumo woke up with a start, he had a bad dream and he wanted his daddy to talk to.

Getting up Sakumo headed for his father's bedroom only to find it still made from this morning.

"Daddy?" Sakumo whimpered looking around frantically all over the house for his father.

Finely coming into the living room Sakumo saw his uncle Itachi sleeping on the couch.

Walking over the little boy shook his uncle awake.

"Hmmm? Sakumo what's wrong? Are you..." Itachi opened his eyes and paused when he saw the tears running down the child's face.

He sat up immediately.

"What happened are you okay?"

"N-No...I had a bad dream...I want daddy. Where is he?" Sakumo sobbed.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore he wrapped the boy into a hug.

"I-I don't know...I really don't...but Kakashi is out looking for him."

"But I thought you said he went to work today?" the boy sniffled.

"I did...that's where he told me he was going...but he hasn't talked to me since really early this morning."

"Oh." Sakumo whispered.

"Tell you what, why don't you go on to bed and I'll call Kakashi tomorrow okay?" Itachi said trying to urge the little boy to go get some more sleep.

Sakumo hesitantly nodded before walking off with a sad look on his face.

The phone rung eight teen minutes later after Itachi was just settling back down, Itachi sprinted across the room and answered seeing it was Kakashi on the caller id.

"Kakashi is he-" he started.

_"Itachi...he wasn't here, his car is...but he's not. His boss was beat up real bad with his throat slit. I think someone did it so he can't tell someone what happened has happened. Sasuke's missing and we need to find him. These people look dangerous. I'm contacting Gaara to__morrow morning._" Kakashi's voice came over the phone.

**~Elsewhere~**

Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes but was startled when he saw only pitch black, at first he thought it was just the darkness of the room he was in but then felt the fabric of a cloth over his eyes and instantly knew he was blindfolded, trying to move his mouth to cry for help he found he was gagged as well.

This caused him to panic and he instantly tried to struggle against the binds that held his wrists together.

"Mmmmmmgggghhh" He yelled out through the gag hoping someone heard him as he continued to try and break free, no one came but the ropes were beginning to loosen just a bit more and he would be free.

The ropes finally snapped and Sasuke quickly took them off before undoing the blindfold and removing the cloth gag. When everything was off he looked around and saw he was in some kind of abandoned warehouse.

"How did I get here?" He couldn't help but ask himself as his mind was still foggy then it came back to him.

His boss Rick tied up with his lips sewn shut, the black and white haired man attacking him, his gang beating him up and finally being taken.

Panic began to set in as he looked for a possible way out.

He didn't know what these guys wanted but he knew that it wouldn't be good.

A horrible thought soon came over him.

_'What if they want to kill me and my son?'_

Sasuke had a horrible feeling that if he didn't get out of where ever he was fast but the room was so dark even without the blindfold and so cold. It was below zero.

Glancing around, he saw only one exit, one door. He couldn't use the windows since they were boarded up and he would have to use a crow bar to pry them open.

Sasuke decided the door was his best bet and quickly rushed to the door before pulling it open but as soon as he stepped out someone grabbed him from behind and clamped a cloth filled hand over his mouth while slamming him into the nearest wall.

"Trying to escape are we?" The man whispered into his ear.

Sasuke let out a growl as he heard the chuckle that went with it.

He noticed the voice as the man who attacked him and tried to struggle as what he assumed to be chloroform started to take effect but he would not let it.

"Gmmmmaaghhpph!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to elbow his captor in the ribs hoping to wound him so we would let him go long enough for him to make his escape, but the guy held on tight as the drug started to take effect and his struggles grew weaker by the second, suddenly he went limp into the man's arms.

The white and black haired male smirked as he caught Sasuke before he hit the ground and shook his head.

"It looks like I have to take extra measures to make sure you can't escape then..." He chuckled as he stroked Sasuke's hair.

Everything was going to plan and soon he would introduce himself properly before ending the Uchiha's life.

The dual haired male smirked at the thought as he lifted Sasuke back up and carried him into a room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that ;p**

_Emily_


	7. Technology

Itachi woke up Sunday morning around 10:00 and shot out of bed, traveling to Sakumo's room he opened the door and shook the little boy awake.

"Mmmm." Sakumo whined swatting at his uncle's hand tiredly.

"Sakumo, time to wake up. We're gonna go to Kakashi's. Let's get some breakfast okay?" he tried urge the little kid awake.

Sakumo let out a yawn and sat up, rubbing his eyes he looked at his race car alarm clock.

"It's so early..." the child said confused.

"I know but I need to speak to Kakashi about something important. Let's go to the gas station and get some breakfast sandwiches alright?" Itachi said helping the boy out of bed.

"Okay. Can I sleep at Kakashi's house?" Sakumo asked with another yawn.

"I'm sure Kakashi won't mind." Itachi replied with a small smile.

Sakumo nodded and walked over to his dresser and started to get dressed.

"Is daddy home yet?" he asked tiredly.

Itachi hesitated before answering. "No, no he's not. He will be soon though."

"You sure?" Sakumo asked quietly.

"Positive." Itachi said giving the little boy a hug.

**~Miami: Kakashi's House (Kitchen)~**

Anko was in the kitchen making bacon and eggs for her and her daughter, since Kakashi was going to go talk to Gaara.

She hoped Sasuke was okay.

The doorbell rang and she watched her husband get up and walk out of the room, she could hear him greeting what she assumed was Itachi and Sasuke's son.

Pretty soon she saw a tallish man with long black hair tied in a pony tail walk into the room, he slowed down and hesitated when he saw her.

He had never met Anko, but he had heard of Anko and assumed this was her, the woman Kakashi was married to.

"Morning you two." Anko said smiling at both Itachi and Sakumo.

"Morning." Itachi whispered nervously.

Anko could tell he was nervous too, she spoke and tried to reassure him a little.

"Don't worry Itachi, I hold nothing against you. I'm just glad you're trying to make things right." she said smiling and walking over to him and outstretching a hand.

"My name is Anko, I'm Kakashi's wife. I assume he's told you about me?" she asked glancing at Kakashi who nodded.

Itachi and her shook hands before a concerned look crossed his face. "I hate to be rude...but Kakashi we should get going."

"You're right. Anko honey I'll see you tonight okay?" Kakashi said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright. Sakumo you hungry?" Anko replied as she gave him a hug and walked back to the stove.

She got no answer so they all turned to see Sakumo sleeping on the couch.

"I did get him up kinda early...I was eager to find out what has happened to my little brother..." Itachi admitted.

"That's alright." Anko said and walked to the mantle above the fire place grabbing a quilt and putting it over the raven haired child's body before kissing him lightly on the temple.

"Sleep tight honey." she whispered then turned to the two men.

"You guys should get going. I'll look after him."

"Okay, come on Itachi let's go." Kakashi spoke opening the door.

Itachi grabbed his car keys and the two walked out to the Itachi's newish black poniac and got in, Kakashi followed and they drove off to the Miami police station where Gaara worked.

**~Miami: Miami Police Station (Crime Lab)~**

Gaara was bored, currently he was on a case that had no lead and was taking forever to find one but he was still surprised when he saw Itachi and Kakashi walk into the crime lab door, but they knew better than to go inside so they stood in the doorway.

"We need to talk to you, now." Kakashi said firmly.

Gaara knew then that it was serious if Kakashi was talking to him like this, especially at work.

The red head nodded and took off his lab coat before walking out and sitting in one of the chairs in the hallway.

"So what's wrong?" he asked.

"Sasuke's gone. We don't know where he is. That man I brought in the other day at the auto mobile shop, that is Sasuke's boss Rick. I understand you've been trying to interrogate him but he can't speak due to his throat injuries. I believe they tried to 'shut him up' so he could not tell who did this to him or who took Sasuke." Kakashi explained.

"W-What...why didn't you tell me this earlier Kakashi!" Gaara growled.

"It was very late." the man replied.

"I would not have given a damn!" Gaara fumed pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

A few minutes later he spoke.

"Yeah Haro? Okay good, I want you to take Vyn and Kisuke and go to the automobile repair shop now."

Kakashi and Itachi watched as Gaara's face turned into a scowl.

"I don't give a shit if you're at the bar and had a few shots! Get your asses there now, you're not even supposed to be drinking on the job. Go now, we're looking for signs of a possible kidnapping." Gaara barked out his orders and hung up his phone.

"I found these. The I-phone is Sasuke's...I think the other one is one of the criminals." Kakashi said handing Gaara two phones.

**~Miami: Elsewhere~**

Sasuke let out a moan as he opened his eyes, he was in darkness for the most part but there was a very dim light shining in the room.

He felt cold and felt like he was laying on something hard, looking down at himself he realized he was stripped down to his boxers, and sitting in a reclining chair that he was strapped to with leather binds.

He tried to struggle out of the tough leather but his wrists were down tight, as well as his ankles, knees, shoulders stomach and chest.

He couldn't move an inch.

Thinking was hard at the moment, he was so dizzy and dehydrated. He felt like he had taken the wrong type of pain killer like he had once before, it made him so drowsey.

Slowly it came back to him and he felt like he'd been hit in the head with a brick. The attack, being taken hostage, waking up, escaping, getting drugged.

He realized he had been drugged with something heavy, more than likely something that would keep him calm and easy to handle.

Trying to call out for someone he realized he couldn't do that either because of the tape gag over his mouth which he hadn't noticed strangely.

"Mmm..." Sasuke whimpered miserably and just rest his head against the headboard of the chair.

"Heh...giving up are you?" a voice asked making Sasuke jump.

Turning his head to the right Sasuke saw a man walking out of the shadows, not just any man though it was his kidnapper and attacker from earlier.

"Good that'll make it easier for me to handle you. I guess we should start with introductions..."

Sasuke stared at the man taking in his looks, he looked surpringly a lot like his father Madara Uchiha.

"My name is Crair Mikarama. Formerly Crair Uchiha...I am Madara Uchiha's son, well first son actually. In other words your half-brother...we have different mom's you see." the man said walking over to Sasuke and gripping his chin forcing him to look at him with drugged glazed over eyes.

"You killed my, our father...the last person I had. You're going to pay for that Sasuke...with your life." this man named Crair snarled.

Suddenly a punch was delivered to the younger male and his head flew to the side and he cried out in shock.

"I'm gonna make sure you feel the worse pain possible. Who knows Sasuke...maybe I'll let you go and go after your son instead heh, but I doubt it." Crair snarled before turning the light off and walking out the door leaving Sasuke in total darkness while his muffled screams echoed in the room soon followed by muffled sobs and the tears that came from his onyx colored eyes.

**~Miami: Police Station (Research Room)~**

"I'm good at computers Gaara...would you like me to try?" Itachi spoke softly.

"Be my guest. That isn't my field. Just don't mess with anything." Gaara replied getting off the computer.

Suddenly Gaara's phone rang and he instantly picked it up.

"Have you found anything yet?" Gaara asked his men through his phone.

Kakashi and Itachi watched nervously, Gaara wasn't taking this well.

"Well keep looking! And I will be talking to you about drinking on the job once this is sorted out Vyn!" Gaara snarled and slammed the phone down.

"Wait I got something." Itachi said from his spot on the computer.

"Really?" Gaara and Kakashi exclaimed running over to where Itachi sat.

"Yeah, its a phone record of a location. An old ware house. Near the east coast." Itachi said.

"How did you?" Gaara asked earning a shrug from Itachi.

"Like I said I'm good with computers."

"Before we go barging inside we need to confirm that's our best option." Gaara said writing the information down.

Kakashi felt like he was going to break at any time so he decided he's allow himself to leave for a while.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked.

"I'm too upset to eat." Itachi commented.

"I'm starving, could you pick me up a subway? Bacon cheddar ranch is what I'd like and a diet coke to go with it. I'll pay you back just tell me how much it was." Gaara said taking over the computer and typing away something on a random profile document.

"Sure. I'll be back in a bit. While I'm at it I'm gonna go check on Anko and Erisha, also see how Sakumo is doing." he answered and headed out the door but instead of going to his silver 2012 BMW M5 Concept which was an oldish car but it was still classy even for 2018, he sat on the cement steps of the Miami police station as the tears leaked from his eyes.

He suddenly felt so guilty for Sasuke's kidnapping, he was the boy's father...he should have protected him. Should have told him to stay home on Saturday and that he would speak to Rick personally and ask him not to bring Sasuke into the garage.

Now Sasuke could be dead or worse but all he could do was pray, but that didn't stop his tears or the sobs that escaped his mouth as he thought about his son.

He heard a motorcycle engine that got closer, until it parked on the curb but he didn't look up.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he looked up and was surprised to see Sasuke's uncle Izuna Uchiha, biker jacket with a white shirt underneath, dark glasses to keep the sun out of his eyes.

Izuna took them off and Kakashi saw sorrowful and worried eyes behind the dark shades as he took them off.

"I got a call...Kakashi, where is Sasuke?" Izuna asked getting level with the sitting man by kneeling down in front of him.

"We don't know. He's been missing since eleven in the morning yesterday. His boss called him into work...I went looking for him, and found Rick laying in a pool of blood with his neck slashed open. We've tried getting him to talk but its too difficult for him and he's on too many sedatives to write not to mention they broke three fingers on one hand and two on the right."

"I have something that could help you. I think who you are looking for called me on my phone. Why are you outside?" he asked.

"I was going to pick up a sub for Gaara he's working hard."

"Tell you what, you go on inside I'll go pick up the food I wanna get something too, Iust rode all the way from Tallahassee." Izuna commented.

"Okay, he said he wanted a bacon cheddar ranch with a diet coke and that he'll pay me back, but he can pay you I guess."

"No, its fine, my treat. You want anything Kakashi?" Izuna asked.

"No. I'm good." Kakashi said.

"Okay go on back inside. I'm sure Gaara would like some help." Izuna said.

"Actually Itachi is helping him, I'm gonna check on my family and Sakumo." Kakashi said.

"Itachi? He's out of prison?"

"Yeah, he's living with Sasuke temporarily. Things are going good between them for the most part. Sasuke really doesn't know what to think."

"Understandable." Izuna replied.

"Okay I'll see you later." Kakashi said hopping into his car and waving before driving off.

**~Miami: Warehouse~**

Sasuke blinked rapidly as he was blinded by light flooding into the pitch dark room that he was held captive in.

Once his eye sight settled down and he could see again he saw Crair walk into the room with three people trailing behind him.

Two guys who had helped capture him he was sure they're names were Chet and Jesse and a woman he knew quite well, Tasha, Itachi's ex.

He was sort of surprised to see her there but his main focus was on his newly found older brother and the laptop in his hands.

Sasuke watched him closely as he sent a smirk his way, his expression filled with knowing joy which means it couldn't be good for the young Uchiha strapped to the chair.

"This will be fun I promise." Crair said chuckling slightly before turning his back towards his younger brother and set something down on the table that was facing opposite his captive.

Sasuke noticed it to be a black laptop with a built in web cam in his arms.

His nerves was starting to bubble even more.

_'Is this bastard going to torture me worldwide?'_ He thought to himself as he tried to struggle against the barbwire that was cutting through his wrists but stopped as it became too painful to continue.

All he could do was watch as Crair set up the laptop and logged into what he assumed was the man's account.

Crair smirked satisfied as he sent a link to the person, or persons that were going to see their precious Sasuke Uchihabeing tortured before he finally killed him for what he did.

It was a perfect plan to get revenge on those who wronged him.

Once the link was sent he turned back to Sasuke with a sinister grin on his face, a glint in his eye that the younger Uchiha had seen before, in Madara's eyes before he brutally tortured him.

That was when he knew that he was in deep shit with no way out and he was starting to get really scared.

Crair noticed this and his joy and amusement tripled as he grabbed the cloth like bag that was lying next to the laptop on the table he was leaning on before walking over to Sasuke who started to toss his head about as he started to reach for his head before he grabbed his hair and shoved it over his head.

The raven haired Uchiha felt his heart stop and his breath quicken as pure fear took over as darkness filled his vision once more; leaving him blind to what the man was going to do.

He tried to shake his head to remove the thing from his head but his actions were halted as the strings on the bottom tightened, strangling him slightly but not enough to kill him.

Once Crair was satisfied that Sasuke couldn't get the bag off and everything was ready he walked back over to the webcam and turned it on, waiting for the signal before he started his

"Mmmph!" Sasuke cried flailing his body about the best he could hurting his wrists in the process.

"There, there...it'll alright, tell you what...you be a good boy...and I'll make it quick and kill you fast instead of very slow so you suffer."

"Gmmmpph!" Sasuke screamed again making the man laugh evilly as his panicking captive started to become even more fearful.


	8. Crair's Story

Kakashi and Izuna had met each other outside the building ironically so they both walked in together while Kakashi explained the situation and Izuna talked to him about the call he had received a night ago when he was with Kate.

The two walked in and Itachi froze feeling nervous under Izuna's gaze upon knowing that this man was one of the people who had suffered because of him.

However Izuna smiled at him and walked over to him before lay a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you recovered from your alive and have recovered from that coma, you appear to be in good health no?" Izuna asked casually.

Itachi just nodded before muttering an 'I'm sorry'.

"What are you sorry for?" Izuna asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Everything I did, to Sasuke, to you...to Kakashi." he whispered.

"It's in the past. It can't be undone or forgotten but we can try and move on. That's all that matters." Izuna said patting Itachi's shoulder.

The younger raven haired man just nodded his head in understanding before looking back at the computer, his eyes narrowed at what he saw.

"I just got a webcam broadcasting link from an old winery. 'MUSRXTerrorcode5002'?"

Izuna glanced at the man wearing a blue shirt and black pants, fiery red hair and dark marks around green eyes who hadn't even looked at him yet.

"You...you're...Temari's brother...aren't you?" he asked.

Gaara hesitated before answering.

"Yes. Agent Gaara Sabuku, nice to meet you..." Gaara started to look up at Izuna but froze once he saw him.

"S-Sasuke?" he stuttered.

"Izuna Uchiha, Gaara this is Sasuke's uncle." Kakashi commented.

"God...he looks like Sasuke..." Gaara stuttered

"Well, I am his cousin or...er uncle, whatever you wanna call it." Izuna said rubbing his neck nervously.

"Gaara?" Itachi asked.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "Itachi, its probably just another threat from a criminal I put away or am trying to put away...just ignore it we need to focus on-" Gaara started but was cut off by the elder Uchiha.

"Click on it." Izuna spoke firmly.

"Why? It's probably nothing." Gaara asked.

"When me and Madara were younger I used to be a C.S.I. agent, I know all about police equipment Agent Gaara and I have years of experience. Trust me when I say, I do know how many criminals think and act. I was in the field many times."

"Itachi click on it." Izuna repeated.

Itachi did so and a new window popped up all they could see was black for a moment, before a webcam video feed came in onto the window.

"Shut everything else down Itachi, it'll make the video feed more clear." Izuna ordered.

Itachi did as told and shut the internet and all police programs except the webcam feed window down.

They saw a man with dual colored hair sitting in a chair with a smirk on his face, he had jet black hair with ivory colored bangs that almost white as snow, he also had mesmerizing blue eyes that seemed to trap people into a trance when you stared at them.

Izuna's jaw dropped for a second, he recognized this man perfectly.

However kept this to himself and cleared his throat before regaining his composure before anyone could notice the form of shock that came across his features.

"Hello Miami Police...and whom ever else is watching this who is concerned..."

The man smirked into the camera once more revealing pearly white teeth.

"Mmmm! gmmpph! mmmm!" they hear someone cry from behind the man.

"By now I know that you are all aware of Sasuke Uchiha's disappearance, be assured...he is in good hands and will not be harmed."

"Mmmmmmpppppphhhhh!" the group again heard someone's muffled scream.

The man smirked and moved his chair to the side before sitting down, revealing a man stripped down to black boxers,, strapped down in a reclining metal chair, and a black satin bag over his head.

They could tell it was a male because of the person's toned abs and the broad shoulders.

Gaara and Kakashi sat there in shock, they could see a puffy jagged line of scar tissue that wormed its way diagonally across the man's stomach.

A flashback turned back in Izuna's mind to when he found Sasuke in the ware house where he killed his brother, Sasuke had a bomb planted inside him that his brother had stitched the boy's incision up himself.

The man moves the chair back to the computer and speaks again.

"My name is Crair Mikarama formerly known as Crair Uchiha, Madara Uchiha is my father..."

"Now...I can assure you..." Crair paused as he got up and walked over to where the unknown man was restrained, and two muscular men were standing behind him watching the tied up man like hawks.

The dual haired criminal chuckled as he put a hand on the back of his captive's hand earning his prisoner's attention.

"Mmmmpph!" the man cried tossing his head about and tensing visibly.

"...that this one, will be just fine as long as you do exactly what I say." Crair chuckled and with that he grabbed the rim of the draw strings and pulled widening the bag's hold on the man's head before swiftly pulling it off.

Their fears were confirmed as they saw Sasuke, his raven hair sweaty and stuck to his face, mouth taped closed, terrified yet angry eyes directed at the man in front of him.

**~Miami: Abandoned Winery (Basement)~**

Sasuke heard his captor speaking over the webcam to whom he hoped was Gaara, Gaara would know what to do.

"Now...I can assure you..." Sasuke's breath hitched as he heard Crair's footsteps coming closer his way, then he felt him place a hand on the back of his covered head making him tense and let out a terrified cry, to be honest Sasuke was so terrified he could just piss himself right there.

This caused Crair to chuckle before he spoke, "...that this one, will be just fine as long as you do exactly what I say."

Sasuke felt the man loosen the draw strings keeping the bag over his head and swiftly pulled revealing his face to the bright lights making him squint.

He could see the dual haired male and could see two of the men who helped kidnap him standing behind him. Chet and Jess or whatever their names were.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say Sasuke? Any comments at all?" Crair aske leaning his head close and licking Sasuke's cheek as he saw a tear run down his face.

"Mmmm..." Was his muffled reply through the tape covering his lips while he squeezed his eyes closed and his shoulders shook slightly.

"Oh, my bad here..." Crair chuckled gripping the corner of the duct tape and swiftly and roughly ripping it off his mouth making him yelp in pain.

"You son of a bitch..." Sasuke muttered.

"Now, now...let's keep our manners Sasuke."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke huffed.

The dual haired male frowned in disapproval pulling out a knife and putting it to Sasuke's throat.

"I'm not afraid to do it you know..." he snarled.

"Then do it ass hole, you're just like your father...a total prick."

Crair gave Sasuke a swift deck to the face making blood trickle from his mouth before putting the knife back to his throat.

"Now...why would I want to kill you now? Then I can't have fun with you later on, also don't forget he is your father too." the man laughed.

"No he's not...my father is Kakashi Hatake, Madara gave me up. Why would I care what happens to the cunt?" Sasuke growled.

Crair's eyes flared with rage and he stabbed Sasuke in the bicep making him cry out as blood poured from the wound.

Then a sinister smile spread across his face and Sasuke wanted to throw up just by looking at his face.

"Chet. Come here and bring it to me." Crair said looking at one of his men.

The younger male walked over to Crair with a capped syringe in his hand, before handing it to Crair who smirked evilly at Sasuke.

"Now...hold still Sasuke." Crair commented as he came closer to Sasuke who started to struggle against the barb wire making his wrists sore as they bled.

"No! What are you going to do to me!" Sasuke cried but it was no use as Crair jammed the needle into his arm, Sasuke started to feel weaker, and weaker until he could hardly move let alone talk.

"There...that should quiet your insults for a little while." Crair laughed before grabbing some sort of ring device from the drawer on the counter stand, he came closer and clamped it around Sasuke's neck.

"W-What...are? Please...just...le...lemme g-go..." Sasuke whispered tiredly.

Sasuke blacked out suddenly, then excruciating pain filled his whole body as the collar he wore woke him up with electric volts that coursed through his body.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke cried in agony.

"There we go." Crair laughed holding the remote to the collar in his left hand.

He was wide awake now. "Son of a bitch!"

Sasuke got another shock, earning the dual haired man a loud agonized scream.

"Tell me Sasuke what would you do if I brought your son here...and killed him in front of you?" Crair asked.

"I'd kill you." Sasuke growled.

"How much do you love your son? How far would you go to protect him?" the man questioned.

"I'd die for him! He's my world. He's everything to me." Sasuke hissed bitterly.

"Ah, good. That's what I wanted to hear. Tasha, baby go tell the boys to bring Sakumo Uchiha to me, so he can watch me kill his da-"

"You touch him and I'll break your fucking neck bitch!" Sasuke yelled at the black haired woman.

Crair shocked the fuck out of him for that before pulling out another knife and admiring the blood streaming from Sasuke's mouth from the punch.

"I'm not liking that tone Sasuke..." Crair paused before instructing Chet to come over and hold Sasuke's mouth open.

"Gnaah Naah!" Sasuke cried as the man grasped his jaws.

Crair started to play around with his tongue with the tip of the knife.

"What would you do if I cut your tongue off? You'd never be able to speak to your friends or family again, you'd never be able to tell your son how much you love him. Won't be able to ask for help at work. I imagine that'd be miserable not being able to speak..." Crair spoke in a mock sorrowful voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head begging Crair not to do something so horrible, but none the less he felt Crair grasp hold of his tongue and with one quick motion pain filled his entire mouth and throat as he felt him sever his tongue from his mouth.

Sasuke was in shock, the scream didn't erupt from his mouth until he saw Crair raise a blood covered hand, holding a still wriggling piece of flesh.

His scream at the moment was more from horror that his tongue was just cut off than pain.

Crair just smirked at his reaction feeling greatly amused at the sight of Sasuke panicking, he couldn't breathe he was choking on his blood.

Finely Crair became annoyed by the choking noises and turned Sasuke's head to the side where a fountain of blood erupted from Sasuke's bloody lips.

"There...handsome, you look much better." the dual haired man chuckled.

Sasuke just sobbed, it was hard without his tongue but it was the best he could do, it hurt so damn bad.

Crair forced his mouth back open and played around with the bloodied stem of the younger raven's tongue earning some pathetic sounding sobs and whimpers.

**~Miami: Police Department (Research Room)~**

Gaara lurched to the side from his chair and vomited on the floor he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"T-That bastard...h-he cut his tongue off..." Kakashi whispered to himself, causing Gaara to throw up again.

Itachi sat there dumbfounded, he couldn't believe it...this man he was so cruel.

_'Just like Madara...maybe worse...' _he thought quietly.

Gaara threw up once more getting rid of the rest of the diet coke he had as some of it came from his nose.

"C-Christ..." the redhead muttered shaking his head, nose and throat burning.

Of all the crimes he had seen he never had seen anything like that.

"We're going after him...now." Izuna said but it was more a command,

Gaara cleared his throat. "Itachi...grab me one of those styrofoam cups please,I need water..." he asked the raven.

"I'll clean that up...just give me a second. God damn that sick bastard." Gaara stated after Itachi gave him a cup of cool water from the fountain.

"We're going now, if he is in that ware house we need to go after him immediately. I'm sad to say I do know that boy who did this to Sasuke." Izuna said looking at the glass divider.

"What? How do you-" Itachi started but Izuna cut him off.

"He's my nephew, Madara's child. I can confirm that for you." Izuna stated.

"Why didn't you tell Sasuke this?" Kakashi demanded.

"I didn't think it was important."

Itachi grabbed Izuna and by the shirt, but Izuna easily overpowered the younger Uchiha and slammed him up against the wall.

"I did it for my reasons Itachi." he said before letting go of the struggling raven.

"Well now look at what's happened to Sasuke! What could possibly be your reason to not tell him that he had a psychopathic brother who would want to hurt him if Madara died!" Itachi demanded.

"Because I thought Crair was dead!" Izuna snarled making all of them freeze.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Back when I was still a C.S.I. Crair was still young but he had a family and he was married. Crair was a hard worker...deeply in love. He lost all of that and everything he worked so hard for when someone set his house on fire on his son's birthday in the middle of the night after the party. Crair was supposed to have died in the fire. I honestly don't know how he is alive. Madara one thing is for sure, since we never found the criminal hated me for as long as he was alive. For not being able to give his son justice or his grand children justice either." Izuna explained.

"Wait!." Gaara cried taking a sip of water.

"You were a C.S.I.?" he asked as his mouth dropped open.

"Yes, I mentioned that earlier."

"I never knew that Izuna." Kakashi stated.

"I quit when I was forty-two after an incident on the job twelve years ago...I saw my best friend who was my C.S.I. partner die after being taken and held captive for two weeks they tortured him brutally, and when we finely go there to help him the woman responsible for his kidnapping shot him right before my eyes. So I shot her down, and untied him and called for a medical team but he died in my arms before they could arrive. I had never seen so much blood in my life... and you can only see so much blood and violence before you just can't see see or work with so much death any longer." Izuna muttered.

Gaara's eyes lit up, "Then you know how to use a gun!"

Izuna only nodded and was soon grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of the room while Itachi and Kakashi just stood there confused.

**~Miami: Miami Police Station (C.S.I. Crime Lab)~**

Izuna followed Gaara down the hallways and into the basement crime lab facility.

He led him into a room where he instructed him to sit down while he ran into a back room and came back with a few items.

"Izuna take off your jacket and try this on." Gaara said holding up a kevlar vest and setting it down on the chair next to Izuna before rushing into the previous room once again.

Izuna took off his jacket and put on the bullet proof vest and made sure it was on tight enough.

Gaara came back with some tape and an ear piece communicator.

Izuna watched him as he taped the wire to the front of his vest and then handed him the ear piece.

"I don't know if this will work...I mean they might see that." Gaara said watching as Izuna put the device just barely on the inside of his ear adjusting it so it was more comfortable.

"Don't worry...we can just be thankful that I decided not to get a haircut today like I had planned." Izuna said as he took out his pony tail and shook his head a little bit, letting long hair surround his face and covering his ears behind the curtain of jet black hair.

"That works too I guess. Okay here's what I think we can do. As I guess you already know, that man..."

"Crair. His name is Crair Mikarama...he's my brother's first boy." Izuna corrected

"Okay then, Crair was requesting you and a million dollars in order for exchanging Sasuke. Wait a second...how did you learn that?"

"I accessed the database with my old username and password. Evidently my C.S.I. information acess account was never shut down. They must have forgot...but I read that it was recently reactivated by someone... and I have no clue who. It was just out of my curiosity because I got a call from a man the other day saying that he was going to kill me and anyone related to me. He said that one would be dead in a few days. I know that it is a criminal offense to access the C.S.I. database... but still I was worried about Sasuke and Sakumo. So it was with best intentions if you want to charge me that's fine. Just let me help you first." Izuna replied.

Gaara looked shocked by this at first but then smiled weakly.

"Don't worry Izuna...I don't intend to rat you out...I should but I won't. It'll be between us okay?" Gaara said quietly.

Izuna nodded in response.

"Okay so anyways...we'll send you to them along with the money, I'll try and get some from the city see if they'll loan us some if we give it back. When you make the exchange keep track of the map of the building and tell us where he is at if he takes you to Sasuke. Then give us the okay we'll have men waiting a few blocks away to come and assist you when its needed, just give us the signal. Its a risky plan...but I think it might work." Gaara explained.

"Don't worry...I won't fail. I'll bring him home."

"I want to go with you." a voice said from the doorway.

The two looked and saw Itachi standing there with his arms folded.

"Itachi..." Izuna started but was cut off.

"I failed to protect him, the least I can do is be there for him." Itachi commented.

Gaara and Izuna looked at each other before Izuna sighed and nodded.

"Fine but you are not at any given moment to leave the vehicle. Understand me?" Gaara ordered.

Itachi nodded and followed Izuna out the door.

Gaara looked at Izuna and Itachi with firm eyes when they got outside and to the parking lot.

"Itachi you'll ride in the car with me, I'll have back up with me waiting for Izuna's call signal. Once I get out of the car Itachi you stay in the car no matter what, gun shots heard or not stay in the car. Do you understand me?" Gaara asked the younger raven.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"Kakashi I'm going to send members of my team watch your house and make sure your family is not attacked so the criminals can get to Sakumo...the last thing Sasuke needs is to loose his son after all of these events." Gaara announced.

"Sounds good to me." was Kakashi's answer to the news.

"Izuna you should get going. You brought a motorcycle anyways. You have the distress device I gave you?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I have it agent. I got it here." Izuna said pulling it out of his jeans pocket.

"You don't have to show sign of respect Izuna, if anything I should for you with you being retired. Just Gaara is fine." the red head replied.

"Okay." Izuna said with a soft chuckle tossing his long pony tail over his shoulder.

"Okay good, let's go. It's 10:00 at night, we should hope he's not killed him or that Sasuke's bled out by now." Gaara explained.

Izuna nodded and walked outside before mounting himself on his bike and starting the engine.

"Alright Crair...if you've killed Sasuke...you best be ready." Izuna said to himself raring his engine before taking off at top speed.

**~Miami: Abandoned Winery (Basement)~**

Sasuke sat there crying in pain, he hurt so bad right now, his mouth felt like it was being mutilated in truth it sorta had.

"Urgh! Shut up already! Stop your sniveling!" he heard Crair yell at him, he couldn't see anymore Crair had once again covered his head with the cloth bag making sure it was tight before going to sit down a ways away.

Of course this didn't stop Sasuke's crying, he couldn't stop he was in total agony at the moment, he couldn't take it.

This was so much worse than when Madara cut him open while he was paralyzed five years ago.

"Grrr! Fine I'll give you something to cry about!" Crair yelled at him again.

Sasuke felt a weight on his lower body as he felt someone or something climb on top of him.

"I wonder what poor Mr. Cora feels like, he must feel he could have prevented you from being taken...and he can't even identify his attackers and your kidnappers because he's unable to describe them...how sad huh Sasuke? I'll tell you the truth though Sasuke it's a secret of mine..." Crair chuckled planting his elbows into Sasuke's chest firmly as he leaned on him pushing air from his chest.

"H-Hagh..." Sasuke tried speaking but it was pointless he couldn't form any words.

Crair leaned in close to Sasuke's covered head before whispering, "No one can stop me..."

The dual haired man decided that Sasuke's whimpering and yelps were getting too annoying so he pulled out a cap covered syringe and removed the cover.

Squirting some of the fluid out of the syringe he inserted it slowly into Sasuke's arm releasing it into his blood stream as he watched the clear fluid push its way through Sasuke's skin through the tiny hole the needle made, when he pushed the plunger down.

The whimpers and soft sobs eventually died down and all that could be heard were very faint noises could be heard behind the bag on the man's head, and small twitches were all that one could tell that he was alive.

Sasuke felt horribly drowsy and wasn't totally aware of what was going on anymore.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door frame and he looked behind him and saw someone he hadn't seen in years.

Chet was behind the man who had his hands handcuffed together to ensure he didn't pull anything, while Chet had a hand on the tall male's shoulder.

"Uncle Izuna?" the man snickered.

There was silence so Crair took in his uncle's appearance.

He hadn't seen the man in twenty-three years yet he still looked like his brother, his father.

Long mane of hair like his father used to have, but what he remembered Izuna always had his kept in a pony tail.

He actually looked a lot like Sasuke, he pictured Sasuke's face and saw a great resemblance.

Looking at his clothing he looked for any bumps or disarrays on or under his clothing, he knew that his uncle used to be a C.S.I. agent and it was likely he went to the police before visiting them.

Yet he saw no signs of a wire or a kevlar vest, only his white button up shirt and a black biker jacket over it, blue jeans with black biker boots.

"Those aren't necessary Chet, you can take them off." Crair said in a monotone voice as he nodded to the handcuffs around Izuna's wrists.

The blue and green eyed young man did as he was told and removed the restraints before he was dismissed.

"Uncle...how are you? How long has it been? Twenty-three years?" Crair grinned looking at the man before tossing the empty syringe away making the it break when the needle came off and it came apart.

Crair wiped the extra blood off his hands on his black denim jeans.

"Crair my crazy little nephew...I never thought I'd see you again, sort of hoping I never would either. Still following in your father's footsteps I see. Just like him in so many ways, and not just looks." Izuna said bitterly to the black and white haired young man.

"Aww...I'm touched Uncle. Such kind words, especially to your nephew who's been thought dead for so long." the dual haired man snickered.

Izuna sighed and s hook his head, when he spoke now his voice sounded very empty of emotion, but if one listened closely they would hear sadness behind it.

"I admit Crair, the news of the fire was devastating to me. It struck me hard, I never thought one of your father's assumed enemies would attack you and your family...especially on your son's birthday." Izuna spoke.

"You don't want to play in that territory uncle." Crair snapped dangerously.

"Actually...I do. I had heard there was no way for survivors because the house collapsed completely. I studied the case because I was still working an agent at the time. I was in charge of the case...and my brother hated me for not finding out who had set the fire that killed his oldest boy." Izuna retorted.

Crair was silent as he looked down thinking.

Sasuke let out another whimper catching Izuna's attention, he evidently was awake enough that he understood that Crair was getting angry.

"After Dante's birthday party, you had been there surely you remember how much Septimus and Dante adored you, I was lying in bed with Jinxy...we were in the middle of making love, when I smelled smoke in the house. I told her to get dressed and immediately go outside."

Izuna listened to Crair's story but Sasuke let out another whimper and Crair glared his direction before getting ready to throw a knife but his wrist was grabbed as Izuna moved so fast he couldn't register he was on him until he gave a rough kick to Izuna's gut knocking him a safe distance away, he walked to Sasuke and whispered a threat, to the side of the bag covering his head where his ear was, to be quiet as he put the blade to his throat.

"I ran to the boy's room to find it in flames, the whole hall way and stairs were burning it spread first into my son's room and I went in to get them out. Dante my youngest was crushed underneath a burning bookshelf already dead and Septimus my oldest was at the window, blond hair covered in ash as he cried for help and was trying to open the window but he couldn't get the screen open, when I told him to stop that he was hurting his hands because the window frame was too hot he didn't hear me he was too scared."

Izuna just stood there listening to his nephew's story, which he had to admit was quite heart breaking.

Then his eyes traveled to his other nephew who was shaking with terror.

_'Just hold on Sasuke...I just need to stall him to get an opening from him...'_ Izuna thought

"I grabbed my son, and tried to pull him away. I told him that I had him and it was okay, but he was in such a state of panic that he headbutted me and I fell back into the wall. The floor and the ceiling collapsed and all that remained was the ground floor. I had broken one leg from the fall and was pinned down and bleeding from it. I saw my son's dead body, he was barely alive. I remember his words that will forever haunt my dreams..._"Daddy help me, it hurts."_, and I could do nothing to help him."

Izuna's heart wretched painfully in his chest, he had to admit Crair was doing wrong things at the moment, but still he could see motivation...but not towards Sasuke.

_'Why did he go after Sasuke? He couldn't possibly think that...'_ Izuna thought to himself.

"Absolutely nothing, I could do nothing for our child, I managed to crawl to his mangled body and be with him while he died. I shouldn't have. I was stupid, but my distressed scream made Jinxy become fearful and she came running in after me. I saw the weak door open and her terrified eyes spot me holding our dead son in one arm and my broken leg, then a timber came down on top of me smashing down on my back and breaking my other leg. I had yelled for her to leave, but Jinxy refused to leave me behind."

Sasuke listened to the man's story, though he couldn't quite keep up and comprehend due to the drug he was given, he had to admit it was a tragic and horrible thing that the man had gone through.

"She came running in crying over our dead children and when she moved the timbers from my body and started to try and lift me, the whole house collapsed on top of us. I blacked out for a few minutes but when I woke I saw her, Jinxy's body...he beautiful face covered in ash in front of me, covered in blood...blood running from her mouth. I wanted to cry, but I knew if I could get out I could find my family's murderer."

Izuna's glare turned to a sad frown.

"I started to crawl and I managed to get to the door or what was the door, the whole side of the wall had been flattened in the opposite direction and I was able to escape easily. I dragged myself for miles...and miles until I came to a stream, I was too dehydrated to even move anymore, though I tried to get water I couldn't get enough of it quick enough so I passed out. I was found by a married couple that were hikers."

Izuna listened with interest now, 'Had Madara known this whole time that Crair was still alive?'

"They took me to their home a few miles from where they found me and gave me some medical attention, then let my use their phone. So I called dad and told him what had happened and that I was still alive even though he heard otherwise. He came to their house to picked me up and took me back home, he took care of my injuries and helped me get back on my feet. He admitted to me that even though Jinxy was of pure latin heritage he would miss her, along with our boys who he thought had odd names which were latin."

Izuna was stunned._ 'Madara still hated me!'_

After everything was sorted out I moved out on my own, he told me about Sasuke and about his affair with cousin Itachi's mother, I wasn't angry though...I was too angry with what happened to my own family to even care. I was actually excited to meet Sasuke but that changed after I found out that he was responsible for killing our father."

Crair's vengeful glare returned and he dug the metal blade into Sasuke's neck, earning another whimper from the blinded man as blood trickled down his throat.

"My father...was all I had left! He always was there for me! He took care of me, he loved me with everything he had! He raised me by himself because my own mother couldn't give birth to me properly because of her illness she died for me! He would do the same for me! Why? Why should I not make the person who killed my father suffer? Answer me that! And maybe I'll let the little princess here go." Crair snarled.

"So...your father knew you were alive then?" Izuna asked.

"Yeah. And if your wondering why he still hated you its because, you still never found out who started the fire that ruined my life, and my family. He thought he'd let you live with the guilt of knowing that you were responsible for his and my pain."

"He resented me that much? Well I understand your anger Crair...you lost your wife, your two boys, your job, your home, and everything you had worked so hard for. You even watched the death of your first son. But tell me this...you lost your family and you know how that feels."

Crair looked at him feeling annoyed with his uncle's rant.

"What would you do if you knew that Sasuke's family was destroyed by your father. Sasuke's girlfriend Temari was seven months pregnant with Sasuke's son when your father ordered one of his gang members to crash into her car. The doctors tried to help her, but they could only save his child due to the injuries she had sustained. Sasuke was devastated upon her death and actually went as far as having someone else take care of Sakumo until he felt ready." Izuna explained.

Crair scoffed and glared at his uncle.

"At least he didn't loose everything! He still has his son! And he took the last of my family away from me! Except for my stupid fucking uncle!"

"Okay...well, what if I told you that he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger Crair?" Izuna asked pushing the blade deeper into Sasuke's neck.

"What the hell are you talking about? It had to have been him!" the black and white haired young man yelled at Izuna.

Izuna shook his head and put his hands in his pocket, squeezing the distress trigger on the device he had been giving to request the police's help.

Suddenly Crair looked up when he heard a gunshot upstairs not even two minutes after Izuna had put his hands in his pockets.

"You! You're rigged aren't you!" Crair yelled accusingly as he pulled out a gun.

Izuna reached up to the jacket zipper and pulled it down revealing his kevlar vest and the wire attached to it.

"You son of a bitch!" Crair and got ready to shoot when he was distracted by a gunshot down the hall way making him look away, Izuna took that time and pulled out a taser that Gaara had given him and used it to stun his older nephew who fell to the ground twitching and spasming violently.

Izuna looked down at Crair hatefully before kicking him in the side roughly.

"Sasuke didn't kill your father Crair...I was the one to put a stop to his madness...I pulled the trigger that day after he shot Sasuke's brother. I pulled the trigger that killed my brother and I had never felt happier when I saw the life leave his cold, unloving, emotionless eyes. It was the best accomplishment I had ever made."

"B-Bastard..." Crair cried pitifully as he lay on the ground paralyzed and in pain.

The older male rushed forward and kicked the gun out of his reach and walked over to Sasuke who was trembling from wearing nothing but his boxer shorts as well as fear.

The older Uchiha reached down and gently placed a hand under Sasuke's head lifting it and Sasuke started to freak upon not knowing who was touching him due to the bag obscuring his vision.

"Shh...Sasuke, its Izuna. Calm down." he whispered to the young man as he grabbed the draw strings on the bag loosening them before pulling the fabric bag off his younger nephew's head.

Sasuke's eyes were red from crying and he looked utterly terrified. "Sasuke are you okay?" Izuna asked quietly.

Sasuke shook his head quickly and Izuna got to work unbuckling the straps that held the twenty-three year old down.

Izuna watched as Gaara came in with three other officers who picked Crair up off the ground and hand cuffed him before one drags him out of the room to the police car.

Gaara looked at Sasuke and came running to his side.

"God..." he whispered.

Gaara recovered from his state of shock and looked at the other two C.S.I. agents he had brought with him on the infiltration.

"Ethan! Cory!" he called sharply.

"Yeah?" the man named Ethan asked.

"I want you two to look for his tongue...maybe he can have surgery." Gaara said hesitantly.

"No problem boss. We'll find it." Cory replied.

The two agents wandered off to go look around and Izuna looked back at the terrified boy still lying on the chair.

Leaning down Izuna slipped an arm underneath Sasuke's knees and the other behind his shoulders as he picked him up off the reclining metal chair, then he lay Sasuke down on the counter that was across the winery's basement, a wine rack that was a fourth full above the counter.

"Sasuke...let me see." Izuna whispered trying to grab Sasuke's chin.

Sasuke shook his head as more tears streamed down his face.

Izuna looked at Gaara and nodded to him.

"Call an ambulance." he ordered the red head.

Gaara grabbed his walkie talkie and did just that.

"I need a field of medics here immediately! I need an ambulance as fast as possible! I got an injured male in his twenties, sustained severe damage to his mouth and severe stab wounds. I repeat I need an ambulance immediately!" Gaara said glancing at Sasuke's thigh where he noticed Crair must have stabbed him there and in the stomach.

Cory and Ethan were glancing at him nervously, they had never seen their boss in such a rage even when he was mad or got mad at Cory for being an idiot.

Sasuke was crying so hard, tears dripping off his face onto his uncle's shirt, soaking the white fabric underneath Izuna's leather jacket as he buried his face in his uncle's chest to hide his face, but also smearing blood on Izuna's shirt staining it red in the process.

"Shh..." Izuna shushed trying to calm his frantic and distraught nephew down.

Gaara tapped his foot impaitently until he finely heard sirens he ran outside the winery after ordering Cory and Ethan to not move until they found his friend's missing tongue.

Izuna followed him and saw an ambulance parked outside, he carried Sasuke over to the emergency vehicle and helped them get Sasuke into the back of the car.

Itachi saw what was going on and of course being concerned sprang out of Gaara's car and over to the group.

"How is he?" he asked seeing Sasuke's miserable eyes that looked like they were half-way close to shutting.

Izuna patted Sasuke on the shoulder before looking at Itachi. "He's tired...and sore. He'll be okay I think..."

Gaara looked at Itachi then instructed him to go back to the car and that he'd have another officer drive him to Kakashi's so he can tell him they have him and he'll be at the hospital, then he tells Izuna to meet him at the hospital, and he'll ride with Sasuke in the ambulance.

Izuna nods and mounts his bike before heading off to the hospital so he can be there for Sasuke when he gets there.

Itachi walks to the vehicle Gaara had brought him in and waits for another officer, he looks to his left and sees Crair being dragged to a separate car but he's wide awake and struggling against the hand cuffs and officers who are trying to get him into the car.

Gaara is angered and pulls out his taser and walks over to the dual haired male before insulting him and stunning him with the taser gun.

Crair is annoyed at being stunned again but it gives the officers time to get him under control.

"He's a fighter..." a female officer said.

"Tough one at that..." Gaara replied and walked to the ambulance and hopped in with Sasuke and the medical team.

Itachi then saw something that angered him to no end and he got out of the car and walked to an opposite car when he saw a black haired woman with eyes he'd remeber forever.

"Tasha...what are you doing here?"

"Itachi? Heh, never thought I'd see you again, Uchiha whore..." she sneered.

"Me? I'm the whore? You cheated on me with so many men!"

"Because you were stopping drugs, at least I was still having fun when you spent all our money to go to rehab!" Tasha yelled at him.

"You bitch!" Itachi yelled slapping her, he couldn't help it.

She cried out at first then it broke into a laugh, "What's wrong Itachi? Upset? Go fuck y our brother...at least Crair loves me."

"Y-You...you had to do with this! I'm gonna kill you!" Itachi yelled starting to go after the handcuffed woman but his arms were grabbed.

"No Itachi, calm down. We don't need you getting into trouble again and needing to go back where you landed. Be the better person." Gaara's voice sounded from behind him as the firm grip tightened.

"You're lucky Tasha...if I hadn't of changed...you'd be dead right now." he hissed.

"If you hadn't of changed...you wouldn't have given a flying fuck what happens to that little brat of a brother of yours." she said with a smirk.

Itachi tried to go after her again but the grip tightened.

"Let's go." Gaara said.

Itachi nodded and got back to the car before and watch Gaara get in the ambulance once again and the doors to the back of the vehicle close and drive off with the sirens blaring again.

The officer who was driving him to Kakashi's did so and all that ran through Itachi's head was,

_'Please be okay Sasuke...'_

**~Miami: Abandoned Winery~**

Cory and Ethan watched the group leave and sighed, Cory pulled out a cigarette

"Fuck off!" He heard a woman yell.

It was the voice of a woman from earlier, but now all the sudden he recognized the voice.

"Hey get your hands off me!" The female shrieked as she tried to kick the officer who was holding her down and getting her legs under control before he hurled her into the police car.

Cory only grinned when he got a look at her, long black hair and gray-blue eyes, as well as very pale skin. She would look beautiful as he remembered her had she not had that ugly snarl on her face.

"Well, well, well it's been a long time Tasha." He stated in amusement watching her struggle against her captors before glaring at black haired male.

"Fuck you Cory!" Tasha hissed glaring at him with such hatred.

Cory scoffed then smirked in annoyance.

"Nah, not right now thanks." the young agent snickered cruelly.

"Why you son of a-" she started only to be cut off when one of the officers slammed the door blocking off her yells of fury at the young C.S.I.

The two officers who had held Tasha down raised an eyebrow at him but he just waved at them, turning on his heel and heading downstairs towards the basement, chuckling slightly.

Cory and Tasha had a relationship he generally thought he was in love with her, he was young and stupid. But luckily he saw her for the bitch she was quickly and dumped her sorry ass.

The last thing he heard about Tasha was that she was kicked out of home by her parents, continued doing drugs and slept around with different men. It made Cory grin in triumph at how low she had sunken; it was definitely something he would cherish forever.

Cory finally made it down to the basement and instantly strolled over to his partner Ethan, who stood a couple inches taller. He held something in his hand which looked bloody and horrible.

"So what was all that yelling about Cory?" Ethan asked suddenly.

"Ah...turns out my old ex-girlfriend from high school was involved in this crime. She had to have a couple insults to me so I just said something that ticked her off." The younger man said with a smirk.

Ethan chuckled and shook his head at his young partner, Cory unfortunately was well known on their CSI squad as being the more playful, rude, had a dirty sense of humor, and to be honest had a mouth that tended to get him into trouble when interrogating or when simply asking a girl out, even talking to their boss.

Ethan however understood how the younger man was completely, after all he was barely even able to be considered an adult, he was only twenty he still wasn't even at legal age to drink yet. The reason Ethan understood Cory though was the facts were simple and the fact was...that he was young.

To be honest it drove their boss Gaara nuts that he had Cory on the team, but he didn't dare fire the twenty year old male because in truth he was one of his best agents, he was the best in shape and was always able to catch a suspect if they ran because he had a very athletic build.

"What'd you say to her?" he chuckled.

"She said 'Fuck you' so I said not right now...she got so pissed. Haha."

Ethan prodded at the squishy, wet and blood covered thing in his hand and cringed finely understanding that he found what they had been sent to find he held it up to show the younger agent who stared in confusion until finely it hit him.

The ebony haired male gasped when he finally realized what Ethan held in his hand.

"You found it" Cory said in a calm voice and Ethan nodded but his expression didn't look happy.

"Yeah we did. I can't believe that sick bastard could do that to his little brother." Ethan hissed making his smaller partner shake his head.

"Well hopefully he'll rot in prison for the rest of his life. And get raped by other inmates!" Cory snickered as he tried to reassure Ethan but failing epicly, so instead he glanced down at the bloodied tongue in his hand. "Is there any damage to it?"

Ethan let out a sad sigh and nodded.

"Yeah but not much it could still be salvageable." Kinski their field assistant went to get a couple of bags of ice to put the tongue in, to keep it cool.

Cory nodded and the two partners stood in silence not knowing what else to say.

Ethan couldn't help but to think of that poor boy, Sasuke was his name. He didn't know the twenty-three year old personally but he knew his boss Gaara was close to him.

He seemed like a nice guy, who had a bit of an attitude problem but he in no way deserved this. He couldn't help but glance down at the tongue in his hand, which was covered in a dark cloth like material.

Ethan had been a cop for a good ten years and he had seen some things in his life but this took the cake. He was generally sickened by what that bastard Crair did to Sasuke.

The blonde was pulled from his thoughts when Kinski returned with two large bags of ice and he instantly wrapped the tongue in them before turning to Cory.

"Ok we got what he came for let's get to the hospital quick." He ordered not waiting for his black haired partner to respond as he made his way outside, where his own car was parked.

Cory was in the vehicle not a moment later and they both departed from the crime scene and rushed to the hospital.

**~Miami: West Coast Hospital (Entrance)~**

"Hey I need some help here!" Gaara yelled as he carried a nearly unconscious Sasuke into the hospital, his mouth still bleeding heavily due to the injury.

One of the doctors rushed towards him and instantly took Sasuke from the red head's arms and placed him on the trolley as he yelled for a couple of doctors and nurses to help him before turning to Gaara.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to stop the bleeding while trying to gently open the Uchiha's mouth but he refused entry.

"Some sick bastard has cut his tongue off." Gaara growled in anger his eyes flashing red remembering what had happened earlier that day.

The doctor who was trying to treat Sasuke looked at him with shock and disgust at the person who did such a cruel thing.

"Damn…"

He muttered before turning back to Sasuke.

"Come on I need to check the damage." he spoke trying to grab Sasuke's chin but Sasuke kept turning his head.

The raven still refused entry and turned his head away feeling tears falls down his cheeks. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this. Why did this have to happen to him? Sasuke wanted to just go somewhere and cry his heart out until he was completely numb.

The doctor who was exanimating him gave up for a minute as he looked at Gaara.

"Have you got his tongue? If we are to attach it we need to do it immediately but first I really need to check the damage to see if it's even possible to reattach it…" His voice trailed off at the last comment as he stared at the Uchiha in sadness and pity before continuing.

"Maybe you can help but first maybe he'll be comfortable in another room…" The doctor muttered. Gaara nodded his head agreeing to the idea knowing how Sasuke was with crowds even before the whole incident with Crair.

When they got into the room the male doctor moved aside so Gaara could come over to Sasuke, the red head gently placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder causing the latter to turn his head, his eyes boring into blue with a misery in them.

Gaara looked down for a minute, taking a deep breath before trying to get Sasuke to open up again. "Sasuke I know this is hard…but…there might be a chance they can save your tongue but they won't be able to if they don't check the damage…so please let them…" He begged his friend.

Sasuke looked at him for a few seconds debating on what to do. What if he did open his mouth and they tell him it wasn't worth it? He would feel embarrassed and ashamed. But what if what Gaara had said was true? What if they can save his tongue and reattach it?

Sasuke knew he would regret it if he didn't open his mouth so very slowly he opened his mouth and the doctor came rushing over and examined his mouth with a flashlight. The tongue was a clean cut which was a good sign because those types of injuries were a lot easier to reattach then ragged ones. Yes there was a chance they could save his tongue but they had to do it immediately. He turned to Gaara hoping to god that he had the muscle with him.

"We will be able to save it but first we need the patient's tongue please tell me you have it because we will need to go to surgery as soon as possible." The doctor said in an urgent tone as Gaara nodded and pulled out something that was wrapped in ice and paper towels.

"Yes here it is." The red head said as he handed the thing over to the other male who snatched it up before unwrapping it. He let out a sigh of relief as he found minimum damage to it but it needed to be clean so he turned to one of the female nurses in the room who were trying to make Sasuke as comfortable as possible and gave an order to her.

"Go take this to get disinfected after that bring it straight to the surgery room…we're going to reattach his tongue tonight." With that the nurse fled from the room after the tongue was given to her.

After she was gone the doctor turned to them with a smile. "Good news we will be able to reattach your tongue." He said with a smile and Sasuke closed his eyes slightly happy with the thought but the events of the day were still playing in his mind.

Gaara on the other hand sighed in relief.

Sasuke although he was relieved that they would be able to reattach his tongue he still felt nervous but a hand on his shoulder pulled him out of those thoughts as he looked up to see Gaara smiling down at him.

"Don't worry I know you're scared but you don't have to be. I'll be here with you until you have to go and Kakashi is on his way hopefully with Sakumo and Izuna and Itachi should be here soon. We're all praying for you Sasuke and we hope you get better." Gaara said and Sasuke gave him a small smile before nodding feeling slight comfort at the words.

The doctor watched them and smiled at their friendship, it was nice to see young people so close. After watching them for a few moments he decided to leave the two alone and prepare the surgery room but as he left the room he was bombarded as a bunch of people tried to get in.

The man chuckled and turned his head towards Sasuke. "Up for visitors before you go to surgery?" he asked with a smile.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before nodding.

The doctor smiled and turned back to the crowd of people blocking his way. "You can go in but you can't stay long." He said before leaving the room and disappearing around the corner.

"Daddy!" Sakumo yelled as he ran over to his father, jumping onto the bed and giving his dad a hug before looking at him with sad eyes.

"I heard what happened daddy. I'm sorry…are you alright?" Sakumo questioned as tears sprang to his eyes as the conversation with Kakashi plaqued his mind, although he didn't fully understand he did know his daddy had been hurt and couldn't talk.

Sasuke smiled before hugging his son tightly to try and reassure him feeling tears roll down his cheeks. He felt useless he couldn't even comfort his son and that hurt a lot.

Kakashi saw the look on Sasuke's face and came over to try and calm the boy down a little; he didn't need any more stress.

Sasuke looked up at his father with miserable pleading eyes.

"Be brave okay I'll be right here when you get back…I promise you." Kakashi whispered as he laid a hand on his shoulder, before leaning down to kiss his adopted son's temple.

Kakashi then gently picked up Sakumo.

Izuna was the next one to come over.

"Sasuke I know what happened was horrible but I promise everything will be okay in the end just have a little faith and know I am here if you ever need me and good luck in surgery." Sasuke smiled feeling grateful at the words before turning his head to the last occupant in the room…Itachi.

Itachi stood in the background looking on nervously unsure what to do. He wanted to run over there and comfort Sasuke to tell him how sorry he was but for some reason he was glued to the spot.

Sasuke eyed him also unsure what to do and what he wanted. A part of him wanted to believe that Itachi really did love him and that he was here to comfort him.

But the other part of him reminded him of all the things his brother had put him through and that had hm doubting his brother's motives.

Sasuke though didn't have time to dwell on it as Itachi rushed forward and embraced him.

The younger of the two siblings tensed up, not being used to such affections from his older brother but in a way it was finally nice to see a caring side to Itachi even if he didn't totally trust it.

The young raven sometimes had to admit if he was being a little harsh on his brother but then the awful flashbacks and nightmares appeared in his head and that thought was dashed in seconds. Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as Itachi began speaking.

"Sasuke I know you still don't trust me and I understand that but please believe me when I say I do love you and I wish for you to get better." Itachi begged. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds before nodding not really knowing what else to do but Itachi did seem genuine. He felt his brother hug him again.

Itachi them removed himself and backed off as the doctor returned. "Okay we are all ready." He announced as a couple of nurses and doctors followed him into the room.

Everyone watched in silence as they wheeled Sasuke out of the room. "I hope he'll be okay." Kakashi whispered as he held Sakumo close. Everyone nodded at this as they watched Sasuke disappear around the corner.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this ;) **

_Emily_


	9. Reunion

**~Miami: Hospital (Room 311)~ **

Sasuke woke up, his head pounding and his body still in pain but the good news he could feel his tongue in his mouth but the bad news it was hard to function it. He guessed it would get some getting used to.

The young Uchiha blinked as he heard footsteps coming over and he could just make out the four figures in the room from his still blurry vision.

"Is he going to be alright?" the white blur asked a red blur.

"I think so." the other replied.

Sasuke recognized the voices as Gaara and Kakashi.

"Nagh!" Sasuke cried as he tried once again to speak but failed.

He felt a gently hand being placed over the center of his windpipe in attempts to quiet him, but it wasn't trying to choke him.

"Shh. Sasuke, you can't speak properly yet, your body has to get used to the tongue being reattached." A tall man spoke, he figured this was Izuna.

Sasuke let out a soft sob; he was so miserable he hurt everywhere.

"Can we get a nurse in here please!" He heard Kakashi call.

Then he saw another blur standing above him.

"What's the problem Mr. Hatake?" the young female asked.

"Can you give him anything for the pain?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Well...the only thing I am allowed to give him is a small dose of morphine, but that'll knock him right back out." the in training doctor answered.

"He probably needs rest anyways, correct?" Gaara asked.

"That probably would be best." The nurse replied.

"Alright then, we'll take our leave why don't you give him that so he's not in as much pain and so he can sleep a bit." Izuna said starting to leave.

"Oh there was one more thing the doctor had mentioned to me that he wanted me to tell you." the nurse said after Sasuke fell unconscious.

"Yeah?" Itachi asked impatiently.

"Well he told me to mention to you that we're going to need to insert a feeding tube, because he won't be eating on his own for quite some time." she answered.

Kakashi and Itachi looked a little surprised about this, but Gaara and Izuna had been expecting it.

"Also here are the times of his rehab sessions to help with his speech and eating habits. He'll start next week since we want to keep him in for a couple of days due to his other injuries." The nurse said as she handed Kakashi a leaflet with the times and the rehab nurse Sasuke would be seeing.

Kakashi nodded before asking a question that was on everyone's mind.

"How long do you think it will take until he's fully recovered?" He asked. Itachi's head snapped up at the question wanting to know. Izuna and Gaara both held their breaths hoping for some good news to come out of such horrible circumstances.

The young nurse sighed before speaking. "I can't say for sure but usually people who have had their tongues reattached are off the feeding tube in a month or two but the speech is a different thing. Now I'm not going to lie to you all. He might have trouble pronouncing a few words or have some stuttering problems or even both, that might never go away. But the good news is it should be very minor. I hope that helps a little"

The occupants in the room gasped as they swallowed the information but felt a little happy that only minimum damage would be caused by this. But still most were scared for Sasuke's mental state.

"Thanks you." Kakashi said as he glanced at Sakumo who continued to sleep peacefully on one of the hospital chairs.

"Do you want me to take to over to yours. I don't think Anko will mind watching him for the night since I'm guessing you want to stay here until Sasuke wakes up." Gaara said as he placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

The white haired male sighed before nodding.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. But what about you aren't you staying?"

Gaara shook his head. "No I need to go back to work and plus I want to nail the bastard and make sure he goes down for many years to come…" He growled out his eyes flashing red as rage over took his senses as he glanced at Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully.

Kakashi nodded as he understood. "I think he'll appreciate that we all would." He got nods and murmurs around the room.

Gaara walked over to the chair where Sakumo had fallen asleep while waiting for his father to wake up and lifted him into his arms after wrapping his coat around his body, since he had foolishly forgotten his because he was so excited to see Sasuke, then they all made their way out of the hospital to head home.

**~Local Miami Police Headquarters (Holding Cells)~**

Crair let out a grumble as he sat on the bench in the holding cell where he was being kept until he could be dealt with properly.

He was so pissed right now; he wanted to rip his uncle's head off!

Now that he had been caught, how the hell was he supposed to avenge his father now?

The plan had totally flipped over on him and now here he was with nothing to vent his anger on.

Finely the rage was too much for him and he stood up and slammed his fist into the concrete wall, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain as his knuckles split and his hand broke.

A few tears of anger and defeat trickled down his face and the black and white haired man jumped in surprise when he heard the sound of his cell door opening.

Crair slowly and hesitantly turned around only to find in surprise that no one was at the door, but the door however was one-fourth of the way open.

The forty-five year old lifted an eyebrow and waited thinking that the guards were fucking with him again.

Finely he decided to bolt for the exit but once he got out he saw a cloaked figure standing over two of the guards with a gun pointed at them.

The white and black haired male glanced down at them and noticed the pool of blood oozing from their bodies and instantly knew they were dead. He finally looked up to the unknown male who lowered his gun.

Crair couldn't see the man's face due to the mask he was wearing but he was slightly thankful to the man if not scared a little.

Was this man here to hurt him or rescue him? He himself was unarmed at the moment. Well there was only one way to find out.

"Who are you?" The dual haired male demanded folding his arms. He was so occupied with the man standing in front of him he failed to notice another figure in the room until it was too late.

A loud zapping noise was heard and he cried out in pain as he fell to the ground completely paralyzed for the moment.

Crair slowly looked up thinking that a guard had tasered him.

This was the second flippin time today he had been tasered!

To his surprise he saw no blue guard uniform, instead a very tall man wearing all black and covered in a black cloak with the hood up shielding his face from his view.

Crair groaned in pain as he lifted his head in the opposite direction to see who had attacked him, to his surprise the man wasn't wearing a guards uniform but one like the other man's.

The dual haired male watched silently as the first male barked orders at the second. "Come on grab him we're getting out of here!"

If Crair wasn't still dealing with the taser's effects he would have notice the familiar voice in an instant.

The middle aged man let out a growl of frustration when the stranger reached down and picked him up before slinging him over his shoulder while he carried him.

The two unknown figures carried Crair out into the street being very careful not to be seen before going over to their hidden parked car.

The second male opened the door to the back seat and put Crair in gently, in an upright position before stepping aside and letting the first man get in. He then went to the driver's seat and got in.

The man then took of his mask showing his white hair which was tied into a low ponytail.

"Kabuto. Drive, let's get the fuck out of here." Kabuto heard the other man yell at him before turning to the dual haired male next to him.

Crair was confused; he could have sworn he knew that voice...but it couldn't be.

Kabuto? This confused Crair.

Why was Kabuto here and who was the other male?

He sounded familiar…he sounded like…no it couldn't be.

The taser's numbness was finely going away so he was able to speak again, he turned his head to look at the man who had freed him and kidnapped him.

The middle age man sat up a little straighter as the taser's effects began to go away, leaving him able to speak again. He stared intently at the person next to him, trying to identify him but the mask was blocking his view. But that voice it really did sound like him…but he had to be sure.

"Who...are you?" he asked trying not to sound intimidated.

The man turned his upper body towards the younger man and grabbed the edges of the hood on the cloak, before pulling it down and Crair's eyes widened in shock.

"F-Father...?"

Crair sat in shock as he stared at the man who had rescued by basically kidnapping him, long mane of hair dark onyx eyes. Pale complexion and a tall lean build. .

"H-How?" he stuttered.

"I'll explain that, when Izuna shot me. I wasn't dead, I guess I blacked out and those stupid Miami police didn't bother to check me if I was dead, they just quickly bagged me. When I was in the back of the ambulance I used all my last remaining strength and pulled out my phone and called Kabuto. He came and got me after taking out the driver and the paramedics in the back with me. Then he replaced the body with someone we killed who looked a bit like me, which was easy due to me having short hair back then. I was far too weak to move so he quickly brought me to his place and worked on me by taking the bullets out and giving me medical attention." Madara explained.

Crair listened to the story closely feeling happy his father was actually alive but he was also hurt at the fact that he had wasted five years of his time mourning.

"Why have you been hiding? Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Crair asked glaring at his father feeling betrayed.

Madara smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, calming him down slightly which was good as Crair had his temper.

"Because...if I had you wouldn't have gone after your brother. I have a plan. And I want to get back at Izuna...for putting you in that hell hole, and for shooting me. I'm gonna make him pay." the older male explained.

"Because…I wanted you to go after your brother although I didn't expect you to be so hard on him Crair." Madara said eying his son with a serious expression.

Crair sighed and ran a hand through his white bangs feeling partly guilty for what happened but mostly pissed.

"I thought he was the one who killed you…I had to make him pay plus he has got such lousy attitude on him. He even called you a cunt and said you weren't his father. I got mad." He admitted with a shrug. This caused Madara to frown.

"That boy needs some serious manners and to know who he belongs to and I think I have a way and it will also be a good way to get pay back on my dear little brother." The older Uchiha growled in anger, spitting out the word little brother like venom.

Crair's lips curled into a snarl as he glanced down as his shaking and clenched fist. He felt rage compel him and he wanted nothing more than to rip his uncle's fucking head off but not before making him suffer.

"I want to fucking cut him up limb by limb…and torture him very slowly. It's his fault everything in my life has gone so wrong." He muttered feeling immense hatred towards his uncle. Crair was pulled from his thoughts as he felt his father's hand squeezing his shoulder.

"We will Crair and in the most painful way possible but I'm not talking about physical pain but emotional. I'm going to take someone that Izuna loves very deeply away. I'm going to kidnap Sasuke and make sure Izuna think he has killed himself. Let him know what it feels like to lose someone he loves dearly." Madara said as his eyes went even darker than they usually do.

The younger male looked at him in confusion. "You mean we're going to kill Sasuke?"

Madara shook his head and ran his hand through his long mane of spikes. "No we're merely going to take him away. Lock him up somewhere so no one can find him. But I'm going to make it look like he has committed suicide, plus I think some time with us will adjust that attitude problem he's got. I think that boy also needs to learn his place. He needs to know I'm his father and not Fugaku or Kakashi and once I kidnap him I'll make him understand even if I have to beat it into that thick little skull of his."

Crair nodded pleased with the plan although he was still confused about Sasuke but knew his father had his reasons and as long as they got their revenge on Izuna he was fine with it.

Madara's face morphed into a smile as he embraced his son fully. "I've missed you son. You have no idea how hard it's been these last five years, seeing you in pain over my supposed death. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Missed you too dad, also I forgive you. I'm just so glad you're alive I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Crair replied returning the hug, feeling his dad's chin rest against his shoulder as a few tears dropped from his blue eyes and rolled down his pale cheeks.

Madara thought about his plan and how perfect it was. He had been thinking this up for five years and now it was nearly time to play it out.

He was going to finally make Izuna pay for everything he has put him and Crair through and this made him excited but more than that he was going to gain control over his wayward younger son.

Madara smirked just thinking about it as they drove to their location.

**~Miami: Hospital (Room 293)~**

Kakashi walked to a door that was labeled 293 and knocked.

He needed to speak to this man, if it wasn't for him they might never had found his son alive.

He saw a teenage girl with blue eyes and blond hair, open the door. She was wearing blue short shorts and a Linkin Park t-shirt.

Kakashi was suddenly reminded of Naruto, that had been his favorite band.

"Mom, there's someone here." the girl called into the room.

"Who is it Jessica?" he heard a voice reply.

"No clue. Some guy." the teenager answered.

A woman early fifties came walking to the door.

"Hello, who are you? Can we help you with anything?" the woman asked.

"Yes...My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm here to see Rick Cora." the white haired male replied.

"Um okay...he can't speak well though." the woman replied.

"That's fine. I won't be long." Kakashi said.

"Okay, Rick you got another visitor I guess." she spoke to someone in the room.

She let Kakashi in and he cringed slightly at what he saw, those men really had given him a good beating.

Rick saw Kakashi and looked at his wife and grabbed her hand before nodding towards the door slowly as to not damage his neck any more than it was.

"Okay, we'll step out. Let us know when you want us back in okay sweetheart?" she said kissing his cheek as she leaned down.

Once the two left Kakashi turned to Rick and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"S-Sa...Sasuke...i-is..." the man tried to get out but it came out as a raspy whisper.

"He's fine...we found him. He was shaken and severely injured...but he'll be okay. He'll be going back home later today. How are you feeling Mr. Cora."

Rick just nodded in reply, "Better...I-I'm sorry...I-I...tri...ied...t-to refuse..." he rasped out.

"It's alright, I understand you have family. But I want you to know that Sasuke is really glad you're okay."

Rick was surprised when Kakashi's eyes started to show tears.

"He doesn't believe I love him anymore...but that's far from the truth. I love him with everything I have, he's my son...I've raised him since I picked him up off the streets when he was ten...I don't know what I'd do without him...I-I wanted to thank you personally for the assistance you gave to the police, especially after what had happened to you and Sasuke where you work...and they slit your throat...the doctor told me you may have trouble speaking the rest of your life. I feel horrible...but I want to thank you for even after you were told that for helping Sasuke...he's everything to me." Kakashi said a few tears dripping into his lap as he cast his head down.

Rick nodded and gave Kakashi's hand a squeeze.

"H-H..e's a g-good...k-k...k...id...I-I couldn't...j...ust, le...let them kill...him. B-But...I he...heard th...that man...that m...man, c-cut...h-his tongue...o-o...off?" Rick asked with sad eyes.

"Yeah, he had to have surgery..." Kakashi whispered.

"T-Tell...S-Sasuke, t-t...o take, a-as...as m-much...ti...me...as, h...he n-needs t-to re...re-recover...be...before c-coming...b-back to work. I-I adore...th-that b-boy..." Rick replied.

"Okay I will. Take care okay?" Kakashi said standing up and walking to the door, he looked back and waved and Rick nodded before Kakashi left.

**~Miami: Hospital (Room 311)~ **

Sasuke was sitting on the hospital bed in the room he had been assigned, his mind was playing the events that had occurred once again. It made him want to cry knowing that there were still people who just wanted to hurt him.

Tears started to leak from his eyes as he cried silently to himself while he finished packing his bags.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

He heard a knock on the door frame and looked to see his red headed friend.

"Sasuke...I got bad news." the CSI admitted.

Sasuke grabbed his notepad and wrote down something with the pen he had been given.

Gaara watched sadly as Sasuke ripped off a piece of paper and handed it to him.

The red head took it and noticed it said 'What could possibly be worse?'

Gaara felt his heart clench as he looked at the man his sister had loved before her untimely death

"Sasuke I..." Gaara started but Sasuke rose a hand as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Well, I came to tell you that Crair has managed to escape. We think someone broke him out, two guards were found dead outside in the hallway to his cell door..."

Sasuke's eyes if it was even possible got even wider at the news, and he stared at Gaara in shock.

Curling up on the bed and putting his head between his knees Sasuke started to pull at his hair as he started to cry, this was all too much stress.

Gaara swiftly came forward and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Hey, shh...I know, we're all upset by the news. But I want to tell you that I'm going to have men watching your house at all times, and Kakashi will be visiting frequently. I know as a fact, he would never let anyone or anything take you away from him. None of us would, we love you too much. I'm going to do my best to get the mother fucker back into that cell okay? It's going to be fine."

"I-I don't...I don't wanna..." Sasuke tried but Gaara shushed him again.

"Don't speak. I promise Sasuke I'm going to do my best. Now, let's go I'm driving you home, Sakumo, Itachi and Izuna are waiting for you. Izuna booked a hotel for his stay here. So he's waiting to talk to you. Be brave okay? Please for my sister?" Gaara begged.

Sasuke swallowed but nodded and Gaara nodded in response.

"Okay, let's get going." Gaara said picking up one of Sasuke's bags and helping him up with the other hand.

Sasuke grabbed his other bag and the two walked out towards the parking lot.

**~Miami: Sasuke's House (Kitchen)~**

Sasuke fiddled with the feeding tube that was given him when he had left the hospital just a few days ago and sighed before placing it down on the kitchen table.

It was one of those Gastric feeding tubes where you insert it into the abdomen, a nurse had shown him how to do it when she handed it to him and it was pretty easy to get the hang of although Sasuke didn't want to get the hang of it or use it at all. He felt embarrassed and ashamed to be using one…luckily the nurse who gave him the tube insisted that as long as he goes to his rehab appointments he should be able to eat properly and be off the feeding tube in no more than four weeks.

That gave him some comfort but not much as a month was still a long wait and he felt embarrassed every time he, Itachi and Sakumo sat down to have dinner. He would often just stand up and leave as his brother and son watched in sadness but he didn't care all he wanted was to be away from them, to stop being the laughing stock or the pitied man that they most possibly pegged him as.

Sasuke stomped his foot on the ground he felt so angry at the moment, everything had to happen to him. What on earth did he do to deserve the harsh and miserable life that he got?

The only good thing that he had was his son Sakumo, the only person on his side, the only person who was his.

Sasuke knew he didn't have Kakashi anymore, not since he came back from Australia. Yes Kakashi had told him a million times that he loved him that he would always be there for him and never abandon him ever again. But Sasuke could hear the lies and deceit in the man's voice or so his brain kept telling him.

Sasuke knew deep down that Kakashi meant every word but the constant doubt and his experience with Itachi, Madara and even his adopted father himself he just didn't believe it.

What if Erisha was in danger again and they asked him to kill Sasuke…the raven haired male knew which one he would chose and would not even hesitate. That hurt him a lot and he could never let go of that no matter how much he tried.

Sasuke didn't hate Erisha though in fact he adored her and loved spending time with her and Sakumo when she would come over with Kakashi and sometimes Anko. But she was the reason why he couldn't trust Kakashi anymore and why he didn't tell him about the cutting, because he just couldn't.

The trust was gone and he so desperately wanted it back but he was too scared of being hurt again.

Sasuke loved Kakashi very much he just wasn't sure if he felt the same way although he was told otherwise.

Sasuke sighed and sat down at the kitchen table placing his head in his hands as he repeated something over and over. "Kakashi does love me I have to stop being so stupid." He muttered before lifting his head and staring at the feeding tube, his anger returning full force.

He couldn't understand the fuelling rage twisting his insides every time he looked at the object resting on the table, laughing and mocking at him. it made him just want to go out and beat up the first person he saw or stand on the highest point in Miami and just scream to the heavens until his voice was hoarse from all the shouting.

What he needed was some time alone; fortunately he managed to get Kakashi and Anko to agree to take Sakumo for a bit so he could heal without any distractions. Kakashi would actually be around in a little while to pick up some of Sakumo's things.

His son wasn't thrilled with the idea since he wanted to be with his father and help him out but Sasuke knew that he couldn't handle being around anyone at the moment…not even Sakumo which broke his heart into a million pieces. But it couldn't be helped now all he had to do is find a way to get rid of Itachi.

Speaking of the devil…Itachi walked through the door at that particular moment and Sasuke frowned not bothering to turn to face him, not really wanting to look at his brother.

The young Uchiha didn't know why but every time Itachi was in the room with him, every single time he caught sight of his older brother's face he just felt like lashing out.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" Itachi said carefully as he approached the table watching as his brother flinched slightly and squeezed the feeding tube just on the table.

Itachi sighed in slight sadness and irritation when Sasuke didn't answer or bother looking at him, choosing to stare into outer space.

Suddenly the familiar sound of a pen scraping against paper sounded, and the older Uchiha waited patiently for his little brother to hand over what he had written.

Sasuke turned around in his seat and shoved the piece of paper in Itachi's hands causing the crisp paper to get crinkled.

Itachi carefully unscrunched it and read the contense of the page before his facial expression locking into a frown as he glanced at Sasuke who was finally looking at him.

**'I need you to leave for a couple of weeks so I can heal.' **

Itachi lowered the note and looked into Sasuke's eyes before answering.

"I'm not sure that it's a good idea Sasuke you need someone to be here with you to…help you…" Itachi insisted but paused and gulped down his nerves as his brother glared at him before writing something else down, something that surprised him a great deal and made him quite upset and angry.

**'What so you can make fun of me and my life miserable…oh wait you've done that already.' **

Itachi couldn't help but stare at Sasuke with wide eyes his heart beating painfully against his chest and his gut churning with dread and emotions. How could his brother say such a thing? Did he think he was to blame? Or did he want someone to blame for what happened and he was the easy target?

"Sasuke I'm only trying to help and I'm sorry for what I did to you but…" Itachi said trying to keep calm but his emotions were getting the better of him and he was already close to shaking his younger brother to try and put some sense into him but he knew that wouldn't be a wise idea.

Another note was shoved at him and Itachi couldn't stop his nerves from rising as he uncrumbled it, dreading the harsh and blunt words that were most likely scattered across the page. When he did his heart began to ache and he felt tears gathering behind his eyes which he blinked away.

**'Yeah right don't give me that. You're probably the one who caused this. I bet you and Crair organized the whole thing.' **

Sasuke knew he was being harsh and the look of hurt on Itachi face was almost unbearable but at that moment he didn't care. He wanted to hurt someone. He wanted someone to feel a little of what he was going through.

Sasuke knew it was selfish and he hated himself for being so mean but like he said he couldn't bring himself to care at that particular moment. The younger Uchiha was pulled from his thoughts when his brother began to speak, he could hear the sadness and hurt in the other's voice.

"You couldn't possibly think I had anything to do with it do you?" Itachi asked in surprise his tortured voice echoing around the room and into Sasuke's ears who flinched slightly from the tone.

He paused before scribbling something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Itachi.

**'Why wouldn't I? It seems a little strange that this happens when you are released from prison. I know you had something to do with it so why don't you stop pretending. The only reason why you wanted to come live with me was because you wanted to make my life hell again. To hurt me and Sakumo.' **

The note pointed out and Itachi scrunched it up in anger finally losing it. How could Sasuke say such mean things and to accuse him of trying to hurt his nephew was going too far.

There was only two people he loved more than anything in the world his brother and Sakumo, his beloved nephew represented a second change, someone who didn't know of his past actions who didn't look at him with distrust.

Gaara and he hit it off and got along quite well with each other but he could still see the red head was slightly wary of him and kept his guard up when he was around. Kakashi tolerated him and wasn't sure if the man actually liked him. Then there was Sasuke who he could tell didn't trust him at all and often showed his mistrust of him.

It pained him to know his little brother had yet to fully trust and forgive him but knew he deserved the slight hostile attitude his sibling dished out towards him.

That was why Itachi loved Sakumo's company the most with his innocence and no knowledge of his actions. It made the elder Uchiha feel like he had a second chance…the kid was just like Sasuke…a spitting image. If it wasn't for the blue eyes he would have thought the kid was Sasuke himself.

"Okay that is uncalled for I would never hurt you and I would especially never hurt Sakumo. I know I have a lot of making up to do and I know you have yet to fully forgive me. But I swear I had nothing to do with what happened to you and you know that!" Itachi yelled at the top of his lungs causing Sasuke to stiffen in his seat and glare down at the table as he picked the pen up again in his right hand and began writing something down before throwing the piece of paper at his brother his anger just as equal or even intense than Itachi's anger.

**'Yes I fucking think you had something to do with it and heh you wouldn't ever hurt me or Sakumo…newsflash it's exactly what you've been doing for me for ten years. The things you have done…Why shouldn't I think it was you or that you are in cohorts with the guy who did this to me?'**

Sasuke knew deep down Itachi had nothing to do with what happened with his oldest brother Crair but he couldn't help but blame him.

"Sasuke I swear to you I had nothing to do with it."

Itachi sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his long hair as he looked at Sasuke who now had his back to him, ignoring him completely.

This made Itachi really pissed off and without thinking he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and yanked him off the chair. "I'm talking to you!" He yelled spitting into his brother's face who whimpered and tried to pull away from his older brother's strong grip.

Sasuke felt tears spring to his eyes as he tried to frantically pull away but it was no use his brother was too strong and with him being weak from surgery and from the beatings he took when he was kidnapped.

The young Uchiha was scared and thought Itachi was going to hit him but instead he just grabbed his upper arms and began shaking him. It was like his older sibling wanted him to see sense but all he could see was a monster hurting him.

"Listen Sasuke I didn't do anything…if you want to believe anything believe that. You are my little brother and I love you. Please…" Itachi pleaded and was about to continue when the kitchen door slammed open and Kakashi stood in the doorway.

Kakashi was smiling as he first came in but it soon vanished when he saw Itachi holding Sasuke who had tears running down his cheeks and had a scared look on his face as his body trembled uncontrollably. Without thinking the white haired male moved forward and grabbed the older Uchiha by the hair, pulling him off his son.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and brought him to his chest before glaring at Itachi who gulped nervously as he shifted his body.

"What the hell is going on?" Kakashi hissed not taking his eyes of the elder Uchiha. Itachi looked at Sasuke before glancing back at him before opening his mouth to speak.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare him I was just trying to put some sense in that thick brain of his." He admitted pointed at his brother who glared at him through the tears as he clung on to Kakashi.

"He blames me for what happened thinks I organized the whole thing." Itachi continued causing Kakashi's eyes to go wide in shock before turning to Sasuke and removing him gently from his body as he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Sasuke is that true?" He asked and the younger Uchiha pushed him away before resuming his previous seat at the table grabbing the same pen as before as he writ something down and handing it to his adoptive father.

**'I just want him to leave me alone…just for a bit.'**

Kakashi sighed when he read it knowing Sasuke was trying to change the subject but he would talk to him about what was wrong in a minute but first thing had to be dealt with.

He turned back to Itachi and walked over to him so they could talk privately for a minute. Sasuke was busy staring off into space not really wanting to acknowledge the other two occupants in the room.

Kakashi sighed as he turned to Itachi before whispering something in his ear, something Itachi didn't like or rather like the idea of.

"Itachi I think it might be a good idea if you find somewhere else to live…just for a little while." He added as the elder Uchiha looked at him like he was insane.

Itachi was about to open his mouth to protest but Kakashi cut him off by raising his hand making the former purse his lips together tightly as he waited for the white haired male to speak.

"I know you don't want to and you're scared of the thought of leaving Sasuke alone but if it's what he wants then we should abide his wises…believe me it's for the best. Why don't you go pack and book a hotel room for the night we'll find something else for you tomorrow."

Itachi slowly nodded still not sure about the idea his brother seemed very upset lately and distant. He saw the way Sasuke refused to look at anyone and spend the majority of the days in his room.

"Okay" He muttered as he turned around and headed to the bedroom he was currently occupying. Itachi knew it was best not to argue he also knew Kakashi was going to have a little talk with Sasuke, hopefully he could get to the bottom of his little brother's erratic behaviour.

Kakashi watched Itachi leave the room before turning back to Sasuke and walking over to the table and sitting down, his eyes shifting from the feeding tube in his adoptive son's hand to his face that was void of emotions as he continued to stare at nothing in particular.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi spoke in a quiet voice not knowing what to say but he decided to say something on his feelings towards Itachi living with him. He knew it must have been hard for the younger Uchiha to see his brother every day, bringing back the painful memories that haunted his every waking moment.

"Do you really think this was Itachi's fault?" Kakashi asked tentatively as he gently placed a hand on the twenty three year Old's shoulder.

Sasuke turned to him a look of confusion past his facial features before it morphed back into the slight frown he had before, sighing he picked up a pen and began to answer Kakashi's question.

**'No I don't but, Kakashi it's just so hard with him here. I feel like he's laughing at my pain because all I see is the brother who tortured, raped and abused me. The brother who got enjoyment from my pain. I know he's not that person anymore I can see that but the wounds are still so fresh. I want to forgive Itachi I really do but how can I when every time I see him I feel scared and I'm constantly on alert around him. I don't know Kakashi maybe a bit of space from him will clear my head, but more than that I want to deal with my disability alone.'**

Kakashi skimmed through the note and frowned when he read the last line it was just as he thought…on both occasions.

"But Sasuke, you're not alone you have lots of people on your side, you just have to let them help you." He pleaded but unsurprisingly Sasuke shook his head but what did shock him was what he had written down.

**'Kakashi I know I have people and I am very happy about that, but I need to do this on my own. I'm losing it with everyone here watching my every move I can't breathe. Please understand that. I promise I will send you an email every day to say how everything is going. You can even come around if you want. But please right now I just need some breathing space can you just accept that.'**

Kakashi sighed, the note was a plea and when he looked into the dark orbs that Sasuke possessed he could see them begging for him to do as he said…just this once.

He still wasn't happy with the idea but if it was what Sasuke really wanted and thought he need who was he to argue? It was best not to anyway it would only lead to more trouble and arguments.

"Okay but I will be checking on you every day and that's including if you're eating…" Kakashi insisted and paused when Sasuke scowled looking back at the feeding tube he placed on the table. The white haired male noticed this and shook his head with a sigh before turning Sasuke's head towards him so they were looking at each other in the eye.

"Sasuke I know you don't like using this thing…" He said knowingly as he pointed at the object on the table. "...but the nurse said it's a matter of time before you get use to your tongue again. You'll be eating in time like the rest of us. Just be patient okay."

With that Kakashi stood up and kissed Sasuke on the forehead just as Itachi came out of his room carrying two suitcases.

Sasuke watched Itachi closely as he came over and flinched slightly as his brother pulled him in an embrace before whispering something in his ear.

"Promise me you'll be okay I'll be back in a few days to check." Itachi promised and Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes and nod as he watched Itachi turn on his heel and head out the door, Kakashi following close behind, they both stopped at the door gazing at Sasuke with sad expressions before leaving.

Once they were gone Sasuke finally let out the supress tears he had been bottling up slide down his cheeks as soft sobs escaped his lips.

* * *

**Hope it was good :)**

_Emily_


	10. Why Sasuke Hates Hospitals

**Let's get this started!**

* * *

**~Miami: Rehab Centrer~**

Sasuke stared down at his hands in silence as the woman across from him, Helen her name was, scribbled something on a piece of paper that was attached to a brown clipboard.

Her curly brown hair tied in an up ponytail and her blue/grey eyes staring at him behind stylish glasses.

"Okay Sasuke now I want to see how your speech is coming along…can you try saying something to me…anything you want." Helen asked in a gentle tone as Sasuke shifted nervously. He had been doing these speaking exercises to help with the healing of his tongue, it was going well but he did have trouble with some words, especially ones that had a lot of syllables in them.

The Uchiha sighed and nodded, trying to think of what to say. "Erm…I s-s-saw Sa-Saku-ku-ku-mo-mo and K-k-ka-kaka-Kakashi…to-day" He managed to force out and the nurse pursed her lips together before nodding.

"Your speech will need some work but you're getting there. What I will do is give you a couple of sheets with some words on it, practice them out loud every night. This will help to get your tongue use to saying these words again along with others." Helen said as she handed Sasuke what he needed.

The young Uchiha nodded his thanks to her and carefully placed the pieces of paper in his jacket pocket before looking at the nurse again.

Sasuke felt relieved that his speech was improving he hated not being able to talk but it seemed like he was getting there and that was good news. But that wasn't what he wanted to hear most, it was his eating.

Ever since the raven came back from the hospital he had to use a feeding tube to help him eat. It made him feel ten times worse using it because it was one more thing that he couldn't do.

He couldn't speak properly, he couldn't walk properly and to add insult to injury he couldn't eat properly and that made him feel low but hopefully not that would change.

Sasuke had been stuck on the feeding tube for a mouth and during that time he refused anybody in his house during, breakfast, lunch and dinner because it was just too hard. The looks of pity he got were the worst.

Sasuke was pull from his thoughts when Helen spoke again. "No I want to check your eating habits, see if we can take you off the feeding tube."

Helen stood up and walked over to one of the cupboards before grabbing a flashlight before going over to Sasuke.

"Okay I want you to open your mouth for me Sasuke." She asked and he quickly did what he was told and opened wide.

The brunette clicked the small torchlight on and flashed it against the young Uchiha's tongue. She could see the faint line of the scar tissue on the tongue from where it was reattached but apart from that everything looked fine. The swelling had gone down and the extra redness from it being sore was non-existent, it looked perfectly normal.

Helen nodded before pulling away. "Okay it looks good so far…now I want you to do some tongue exercises for me. This will determine for sure whether you're ready to go off the feeding tube."

Sasuke nodded as he waited for her instructions, his heart racing madly. "Okay first of all gently move your tongue up and down…gently though."

The young Uchiha did as he felt told and very slowly and gently he moved his tongue up and down, the movements were quite easy.

"Do you feel any pain at all?" Helen asked in a curious voice as she continued to look at the red muscle in his mouth. Sasuke shook his head.

"Okay that's good now I want you to do the same but faster but not too fast…"

The Uchiha did as she said and repeated his previous actions but just a little faster. It hurt a tiny bit but that might be because he was getting use to it.

"Okay good…again does it hurt?" This time Sasuke nodded.

"J-just…a…little" He forced out. Helen smiled at him when she saw the sad look in his eyes.

"Sasuke don't worry that's normal but it's a good sign because it mean one you can feel your tongue in your mouth and two I'm now sure you can come of the feeding tube." Helen reassured as she gently patted the boy's shoulder. She smiled when his eyes went wide in both happiness and fear.

Sasuke couldn't believe it he was finally going be able to eat properly again without that damned feeding tube. This was the best news he had all day. He truly couldn't believe it.

"R-r-really?" Sasuke said in a hopeful tone and smiled slightly when the nurse nodded.

"Yes I'm sure but I'll try to take it easy, no foods that require a lot of chewing just yet. I'll give you a list of food that's good for you to start off with." Helen grinned before passing him the list.

"Okay I think we're done for the day Sasuke. I'll book you an appointment next week with me and we'll see how you go okay." Sasuke nodded and began to get up while Helen checked her diary for any places.

"How does next Thursday sound?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. The Uchiha nodded. "Okay it will be at one thirty and remember to do those exercises. It's very important you do them to help with your recovery."

Sasuke nodded and understood. He was more than willing to do them he wanted to be able to talk normally again.

**~Miami: Sasuke's house (Living Room)~**

Sasuke sat silently, listening to his friend Ino chatting away about a precious purple corset top she almost lost to some other blonde chick. He smiled slightly as she continued her rant.

Ino was what you would call a shopaholic, her closet was filled with lots of clothes her dressing table full of make-up and cosmetics. But despite this Ino had a heart of gold and always put others before herself.

"Anyway so the blonde tried to get the top but luckily I was too fast for her but man it nearly ended in an all-out brawl. I would have won off course." She winked at her friend with a cocky grin. Sasuke couldn't help smirk in her direction as she rambled on about nothing. But it helped, everyone always wanted to talk about what happened or asked how he was doing but the blonde tried to get his mind off it although he knew she would ask eventually.

"But god that woman was so frustrating…I mean she wouldn't have suited that top anyway." Ino carried on and Sasuke let out a small laugh. He couldn't help it.

Ino stopped her babbling as soon as she heard the laughter escaped the Uchiha's lips, raising an eyebrow as a smirk crept across her lips.

"What might I add is so funny?" She asked in a fake stern voice as she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. It was nice to see Sasuke smiling it didn't happen much and to hear him laughing was even rarer. Ino smirk morphed into a sad smile as she remembered everything that her friend had been put through. She wished she could make it better, to make him laugh, to make him be as he was but that wouldn't happen.

Sasuke had changed a lot over the last seven years even his attitude that used to be full of fire died down considerably. Yeah he still had that feisty attitude on him but it wasn't as bright and noticeable as it was when they were kids. Ino knew he wasn't coping but he refused to let anyone in.

'Probably thinks he will get hurt again if he does.' Ino thought sorrowfully as she let out a sigh. Sasuke watched her intently his smile vanishing as he noticed the sad look in her eyes and instantly knew she was thinking about all the stuff that had happened to him.

"I-I-I'm f-fine I-Ino." The Raven tried to reassure the blonde with a weak smile but she wasn't buying into it one bit. She saw the sadness in his dark eyes and the way he isolated himself from just about everybody even his own son.

"I don't believe that Sasuke. You're falling apart. I mean have you even left the house since…since the incident." Ino said carefully trying to not upset Sasuke anymore than he was.

"O-off c-course I-I-I H-have…I-I-I…" Sasuke stuttered trying to think where he went but in truth he couldn't because what Ino said was true he hadn't stepped foot outside the house. He was too scared to. Tears began pouring down his cheeks as his body shook as silent sobs escaped his lips, the feelings of fear and the urge to just give up was strong.

Some days he wondered why he was still going but he knew that a major part of it was Sakumo, his son needed him but then again he was a terrible father. He couldn't even look after him or protect from the dangers around them. This made his heart break into a million of pieces.

Ino opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the Uchiha's silent sobs which took her back. She got up and sat down next to Sasuke before pulling him into a hug after a while he pulled back, wiping his tears leaving red streaks going down his pale cheeks.

"I-I-I-I'm *sob* s-so s-scared I-I-Ino…I *sob* I j-just s-so s-scared a-all t-the t-t-time. I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-know w-who t-t-to tr-trust. C-Crair's *sob, sob* o-out…a-and he-he c-could b-be c-coming o-o-out t-to-to g-get m-me. I-I-I d-d-d-don't w-want t-that…I-I-I-I…" Sasuke's breathing was becoming erect as he started hyperventilating at the very thought of his oldest brother coming back to torture him.

Ino just sat there not knowing what to say or do, usually Sasuke went to Kakashi but she also noticed that the Uchiha had been keeping his distance from his adoptive father, gulping she finally found her voice.

"Have you told Kakashi any of this?" She asked biting on her bottom lip with her pearly white teeth which shone gently in the light. Sasuke sighed and shook his head sending inky black locks in every direction, messing his hair up slightly in the process.

"N-No I-I-I c-can't. H-he h-has e-e-enough t-to w-worry a-about…P-plus I-I-I-I d-don't t-think h-he c-cares a-about me a-a-anymore." Sasuke admitted as he cast his gaze downward towards his hands. Ino let out a gasp as the words entered her head. How could Sasuke think that? Kakashi adored him. She was about to ask when a voice interrupted her.

"That's not true Sasuke I care for you a great deal." A confident voice sounded from the doorway and Ino glanced up and to her surprise saw Kakashi and Itachi in the door way. They both wore sad expressions much like hers.

Sasuke didn't glance up finding the couch and his hands way more interesting to look at. He didn't want to face them…to face him.

Kakashi sighed as he walked over to the couch and gently placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. She glanced up at him, her blue eyes filled with curiosity as she glanced from him, to Itachi to Sasuke and back to Kakashi again.

"Ino I think it's best that you go home Okay. I need to have a word with Sasuke." Kakashi said and the blonde nodded her head, glancing at Sasuke before standing up.

"I guess I'll see you later Sasuke…" She muttered. Sasuke didn't even glance up or even utter a goodbye. Sighing Ino turned to Kakashi and said a quick goodbye before heading towards a door. She paused momentarily as she came to a standstill beside the one and only Itachi Uchiha…Sasuke's older brother.

Ino had never met Itachi before and it amazed her how much he looked like Sasuke off course there were differences, like Itachi's hair colour was a greyish black while Sasuke's was bluish-black. Itachi's hair was flat while Sasuke's was spiky. The older Uchiha had slightly darker skin but was still pale but not as much as his brother who had a milky white complexion that glistened in the sun and moonlight. Sasuke's eyes were bigger and darker. Itachi's were smaller black with a tint of red in them but apart from those small differences they looked identical.

Itachi glanced at Ino and she instantly took a step back slightly frightened. She had heard a lot of horrible stuff about the man and she could never forget what he put his little brother through. She shivered just thinking about it.

Ino shook her head and forced a smile onto her lips as she greeted the older Uchiha brother. "I-it's nice t-to m-meet y-you." She stuttered and was surprised when he gently smiled at her.

"You too" He simply replied before following Kakashi into the living room where the latter already sat on the couch beside Sasuke who still refused to look up.

Ino shook her head before turning to leave one thing floating through her head. She hoped Sasuke was going to be okay and that one day he would be able to go out without looking over his shoulder or not be scared of being happy because he might be hurt. But she knew it would take time and hoped that she could help.

With that last thought in mind she closed the door as she stepped out into the hot street, leaving the two Uchiha brothers and Kakashi alone.

"Sasuke what you said to Ino just now do you really think it's true? Do you really think I don't care about you anymore?" Kakashi asked his voice had a hint of sadness in it as he tried to reach out to the boy he thought of as a son.

Sasuke didn't look up and Kakashi sighed before glancing at Itachi who came into the room, not taking seat as he decided to stand.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi tried again but got no answer from the twenty three year old. He continued to look at his hands with a small pout on his lips. Kakashi sighed and turned to Itachi who was staring at his brother intently, suddenly the elder Uchiha couldn't take his little brother's stubbornness.

"Sasuke stop this right now. You're acting like a child." Itachi growled causing Sasuke to snap his head in his direction, sending him a death glare but it didn't faze the older Uchiha one bit.

Itachi folded his arms across his chest and scoffed. "That little glare of yours doesn't scare me Sasuke. Now Kakashi and I want to know what's going on with you and you're going to tell us."

Sasuke continued to glare at him for a few minutes before letting out a huff and turning away. "I d-d-don't h-h-have t-t-to t-t-tell y-you a-anything!" He stated folding his arms across his chest.

Kakashi looked at Itachi for a moment. "Itachi maybe we shouldn't push—"Kakashi began but Itachi turned to him with a scowl and cut him off.

"No Kakashi it's the only way to get through that thick skull of his. We've tried talking to him but he just won't listen. We've tried helping him but he just turns away. Kakashi he hardly goes out or even sees us. Sakumo misses his dad but most importantly I will not let Sasuke destroy himself." Itachi promised a look of determination on his face.

Sasuke twitched in anger at hearing the speech and instantly jumped to his feet, his dark eyes blazing red.

"Y-you h-have n-no i-idea h-how h-hard i-it i-is…s-so d-d-don't e-even start." The younger Uchiha warned. He felt Kakashi and Itachi were ganging up on him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Maybe I don't but I do now you need some serious help and this time I'm not going to walk away…not this time. Come on Sasuke we just want to know what's wrong with you." Itachi pleaded as his tone softened up a little as he gestured towards himself and Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded agreeing with Itachi. "Itachi's right Sasuke we want to help you but we can't do that if you don't talk to us."

Sasuke glanced between Itachi and Kakashi feeling frustration begin to build up inside his veins. "T-there's n-n-nothing t-to t-t-t-talk a-about I-I-I'm f-fine."

"Heh…yeah we really believe that Sasuke." Itachi mocked narrowing his eyes at his stubborn little brother. God sometimes Sasuke just angered him to no end…The said man turned to glare at him and Kakashi felt uneasy a little bit but the older Uchiha knew it was the only way to get Sasuke to open up…

"Come on Sasuke tell the truth…You're miserable. You won't go outside because you're afraid and ashamed what people might think of you…" Itachi continued taking a deep breath as he saw Sasuke get even more agitated a clench of a fist and the twitching of his eye was proof of that.

Kakashi watching the display and not liking it walked over to Itachi and placed a hand on his shoulder before whispering something in his ear. "Itachi that's enough you're upsetting him."

But Itachi just shrugged the hand off. "That's the point Kakashi. If I have to upset him to help him then I will. We've tried it the easy way now I'm trying it the hard way. He needs to open up and get on with life…"

"W-w-what l-li-life i-is t-t-that I-I-Itachi huh? O-one w-w-where I-I-I'm c-c-constantly a-a-afraid f-f-for m-my l-l-life. C-C-C-Crair i-i-is o-o-o-out o-o-of j-jail a-and I-I-I'm s-s-s-scared h-h-he's c-c-coming a-a-a-after m-me. I-I-I'm s-s-scared h-he's c-c-coming a-after p-p-people I-I-I-I l-love." Sasuke shouted tears running down his cheeks.

Itachi and Kakashi stared at him for a moment their hearts clenching painfully in their chest. The white haired male ran forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shaking form while the other just stood rooted to the spot unsure what to do. He was never any good at emotional help.

"Ssshh Sasuke…I won't let anyone hurt you." Kakashi promised. Sasuke let out a growl and pushed him away, surprising both Kakashi and Itachi.

"W-w-what i-i-if h-he k-k-kidnaps E-E-Erisha o-or A-A-A-Anko? W-what w-would y-you d-do t-then…b-because I-I-I k-k-know…Y-y-you w-would c-chose t-to s-s-save t-t-them a-a-and l-l-leave m-m-me t-t-to b-b-be t-t-tortured…j-j-just –l-like t-that t-time." Sasuke snapped his eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

The room went deadly silent; no one dared utter a word as they came to terms with Sasuke's words. Itachi was shocked by them. He knew Kakashi had done something to his little brother that caused him to think the white haired male didn't love him anymore but he would never in a million years think Kakashi would sell Sasuke out. This angered him slightly but didn't say anything since he had done much worse.

Kakashi on the other hand wasn't surprised by the outburst and thought it was a conversation that was long overdue. They had never really talked about what happened when he handed Sasuke over to Madara after choosing his daughter. But he knew things were far from fine between them. Off course Sasuke pretended they were. But Kakashi could see he had grown distant towards him.

"So we finally get to the truth then." Kakashi said in a sad voice letting go of Sasuke completely before continuing.

"Sasuke I want you to listen to me. I would never hurt you like that again I love you too much to let anything happen to you…" He begged but this only caused Sasuke to get even angrier at the fake words.

"S-s-stop lying!" He shouted as loud as he could as he shook his head frantically, taking a step back in the process. "Y-you d-d-don't l-l-love m-me n-n-no one d-does."

"That's not true Sasuke I love you. Itachi loves you and a whole lot of other people love you. Sasuke I made a mistake…a horrible mistake which I will regret for the rest of my life. I would never choose to hurt you ever again. If Erisha and Anko were to be kidnapped I would find a way to rescue them without using you. I promise Sasuke I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke into a hug again, the younger's body was shaking like mad as sobs racked his body.

"You have so many people looking out for you; no one is going to hurt you."

Sasuke cried harder. He wasn't convinced. "W-what *sob* i-if y-y-you c-c-can't s-s-stop h-h-him? W-why *sob, sob* d-does e-e-everyone a-a-always w-want t-to h-h-hurt m-me. D-d-does e-e-everybody h-h-hate me t-t-that m-m-much. W-why d-d-did y-y-you h-hurt m-me?" He looked at Kakashi wanting answers.

Kakashi just looked saddened as he watched his adopted son break down. He wanted to comfort him and make Sasuke feel better.

"Y-you h-hurt m-m-me t-t-the m-m-most…e-even w-w-with t-t-the t-t-thing I-I-Itachi a-and M-M-Madara h-had p-p-put m-m-me t-through. I-I-I t-t-thought I-I-I c-c-could t-t-trust y-you. Y-you a-always s-said y-you w-w-would n-n-never h-h-hurt m-me. B-but y-you did. Y-you a-abandoned me. Y-you hated m-me s-so m-m-much y-y-you s-sold m-me o-out. I-I-I begged y-y-you t-to k-k-kill m-m-me b-b-but y-y-y-you w-wanted…y-you w-want t-t-to h-hurt m-me." Sasuke breathing was even now as his sobs subsided but you could hear the deep hurt in his voice.

Kakashi didn't know what to say. Did he really hurt Sasuke that much?

"Sasuke I'm so sorry I'm so sorry." Kakashi repeated as Itachi looked on.

**~Mimai: Sasuke's House (Back Yard)~**

"Dad...do we really need to do this?" Crair asked holding close to the liquid gasoline that his father had poured all over the back of Sasuke's house.

"Yes, it's just to scare Sasuke into coming with us." Madara replied.

Crair was about to drop the match when he pulled it back. "I can't..." the younger male whispered.

"Crair...if this is about Jinxy and the boys..." Madara started.

"I lost them to the same thing...I can't go in there..." he said shaking his head.

"...yes, but this time I'll be right here with you...nothing will happen to you. I promise...I won't loose you son." Madara said pulling Crair into a hug.

"Alright...I'll do it." Crair said and with that he dropped the match onto the puddle of gasoline leaking off Sasuke's house.

The house instantly caught ablaze and the two opened the back door quickly and walked into the house to go find the young Uchiha.

~Miami: Sasuke's House (Basement)~

Sasuke was looking through some boxes, he had been home for about a month now, he was still very sore and in truth he shouldn't even be out of bed yet because his legs were so unstable at times.

He could see through the basement window that it was sunny outside; he wanted nothing more than to go outside and exercise.

That's what he usually liked to do when he was upset, but he couldn't, hell he couldn't even speak properly yet because his tongue was still damaged.

Sakumo was staying with Kakashi, Anko, and Erisha temporarily so Itachi could help him with his injuries when he needed the extra help.

But he only called Itachi over, because Itachi was currently staying at a hotel because he had begged his older brother that he needed time alone. So he was alone, and in truth, he was very worried.

Gaara had told him that Crair had broken out of the holding cell two nights after the night he was taken to the hospital.

So every now and then Gaara's two best CSI agents, Ethan and Cory would stop in and check on things, he would invite them in for a bit because every now and then he would need company then they'd talk while he made some tea that his mother used to make whenever he was upset, well before Itachi killed her and his father, or well Itachi's father.

The younger man Cory seemed really nice, but he tended to take things a little too far sometimes and Ethan would smack him in the back of the head and tell him 'Shut the fuck up Cory!' or something like that.

Sasuke would have to smile at that because it reminded him of his friendship with Naruto Uzumaki before he had died.

Ethan however was a strict and serious guy, not to mention very tall and blond with green eyes.

He knew that they were just trying to help keep him safe, by Gaara's orders but he still feared for the worse.

But right now he was digging through old boxes in the basement.

He found an old picture of Kakashi and him. The one Sakura had taken at the beach.

Then he saw a picture of Temari, Gaara, and himself. He had his arms wrapped around Temari who had been about four months pregnant with Sakumo at the time, while Gaara stood there with a smile and a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Now that Sasuke looked at the look on his face as he held Temari in that picture. He hadn't smiled like that ever since she died. He hadn't been able to move on after that, why couldn't he just be happy with what he had.

He was a lousy parent and everyone knew it, he had failed Temari by breaking his promise to look after their only son.

Sasuke looked up when he saw a shadow over head in the light the stairs was producing from upstairs, he saw a dark outline of a man standing there, the person was tall so he figured it was Izuna.

"I-I-Izuna?" Sasuke struggled to say before turning back to dig through the box of pictures.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Sasuke? I heard Crair gave you quite the beating." a sinister voice Sasuke knew all too well asked with a chuckle.

Sasuke's head snapped up and he stared in shock as he heard a loud crash and then the smell of smoke infiltrated his nostrils, behind the man was a second person a little taller than the first man, and there was a bright glow in the room behind them.

"Y-y-you…d-d-dead!" Sasuke cried backing away while staring up in horror at the man, his back finally connecting to the wall behind him.

"Wrong...fucker. He's here isn't he?" Crair said sarcastically.

"You're coming with us boy! Now you can either come quietly or we can leave you here to be burnt to a crisp. What will it be?" Madara asked causing his youngest son to stare at him in confusion for a minute, still not understanding how the man could be alive.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he finally noticed his house was on fire with his only escape route blocked by his father and older brother. He was truly scared now.

"N-n-neither." Sasuke shouted grabbed a loose water piper and began swinging it around, warning the two not to go anywhere near him.

"The house is burning down fast my boy…You have about five minutes to choose before you become nothing but chard pieces of flesh...what's it going to be?" Madara chuckled starting down the stairs followed by Crair who approached with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Stand there, make sure he can't leave." Madara ordered his older son.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled throwing the pipe at Madara as he approached him.

"N-n-no…l-l-leave!" Sasuke yelled throwing the pipe at Madara as he began to approach him.

Though the man easily dodged the flying metal and chuckled tossing his long pulled back hair over his shoulder.

"No one can help you now boy. You might as well come with me." Madara chuckled continuing to get closer and closer.

"G-Get the hell a-away *cough* f-f-from me you s-sick twisted *cough* s-son o-of a bi-bitch!" Sasuke cried backing up further until his back was pressed up against the wall.

"Now Sasuke, if you would just come with me and not be difficult we wouldn't have to go through this every single time." Madara snickered.

Sasuke shook his head and picked up an antique vase that had been in the box of pictures and ran at Crair hoping to hit him with the vase to stun him enough so he could get past him and escape.

Due to his movements being weaker thanks to the strain of surgery, he wasn't quick enough and Crair knocked the vase out of his hand and grabbed him in a rough choking hold with his arms pinned to his sides and a hand tightly wrapped around his windpipe.

Madara snickered as he turned around and started walking over to his two sons.

"S-Son...*cough cough* of a bitch!" Sasuke croaked.

Madara shook his head in amusement and pulled out a large syringe with clear colored contents inside.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear at remembering just what this man was capable of and waited until his father was right in front of him before using all the strength he had left to kick Madara in the gut and throw his weight away from Crair who lost his grasp after Madara fell to the ground in pain.

While the two were distracted Sasuke quickly scrambled up the wooden stairs only to meet the inferno that was once his home.

The building was coming down quickly, and he ran was just about out of the basement doorway when he felt a firm grasp on his ankle.

He looked down and saw Crair holding on tightly to his foot, and then with one jerk he was pulled back down the stairs hitting all of them on the way down, and slammed into the wall.

He was about to get up when he he felt a weight on his back when someone sat on him.

He felt his hands being restrained and his head lifted up and he soon saw the angry eyes of his father staring at him.

"Stupid boy...you can't get away from me. You might as well save yourself a beating and just come with me quietly."

Sasuke's bottom lip quivered violently as his shoulders started to shake, the feel of defeat came at him full force.

"What's wrong boy? You aren't getting your way again so you're just gonna cry? How pathetic." Madara chuckled as he lowered the needle to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke realized then and there that if he didn't fight against this he probably wouldn't be coming back.

He jerked his head up and screamed as loud a his damaged lungs and tongue would allow his speech.

"Someone he-help me!" Crair quickly clamped his hand over Sasuke's mouth stifling his cries.

"Gmmph! Mmm! Mmpph!" Sasuke cried jerking his head back and forth trying to get his brother's hand away from his face.

There was a loud cracking sound as the heavy timber that made the house started to give way.

"Father, we have to do this quickly. This place is coming down." Crair whispered.

"I know. Hold him I'm going to put him out." Madara said grabbing hold of liquorish black hair and yanking Sasuke's head up despite his muffled protests.

Madara brought the needle down into Sasuke's neck and the boy was instantly paralyzed by the drug, he couldn't move. Couldn't even attempt to speak.

He watched helplessly as the man tossed the syringe away from him into the burning flames of the upstairs.

"Hn..." Sasuke whimpered softly.

Madara was about to pick Sasuke up when a strong punch sent him flying away from his youngest son and into a wall that groaned and creaked from the strain of its burning material.

Crair looked up confused but quickly saw who had struck his father down, however before he had the chance to take action a strong hit to the gut knocked him off Sasuke's back.

Sasuke was rolled over and he lay limply on his back staring up at the concerned black eyes of his brother Itachi.

"Come on Sasuke...we're leaving now." he said firmly and quickly picked his brother up with an arm underneath his knees and another below the shoulder blades.

Sasuke let out a pitiful cry as he tried to speak again but he failed and became rather frustrated.

Itachi shot up the stairs carrying his brother but before he got to the doorway a gunshot rang out and he felt something pierce strait through his right shoulder.

Itachi let out a hiss of pain and stopped at the top of the stairs in the doorway to the living room which was no longer a room but a blazing mess of fire and smoke.

Itachi coughed a few times and collapsed to his knees the pain in his arm was horrible he was only holding Sasuke with one arm now.

He was tempted to give in, but as he looked into Sasuke's dark terrified eyes he realized that it was not an option.

He was about to get up but was stopped when he felt a hand dart out and grasp hold of his pony tail that held his long black hair back.

"Hssh..." Itachi cried trying to prevent crying out.

"So...Itachi...it seems you're still kicking after a bullet to the skull eh?" Madara's cold voice asked. Itachi had placed Sasuke on the ground and Madara looked at his oldest son.

"Crair...get Sasu-Chan over there...I'll deal with this one he-aarrrrgh!" Madara cried feeling blood shoot from his hand that held Itachi's hair, then he saw Itachi turn around with a punch aiming strait for his face.

Madara was confused at first he still felt Itachi's hair in his hand he lifted his hand and saw that the ponytail had been cut clean off.

When he looked back at Itachi noticing his now short length hair that only went down to frame his face, then the knife in his cousin's hand.

'He just cut his own hair in order to get away from me...stupid little fucker!' Madara thought cruelly as the fist connected with his face knocking him back into a wall.

Itachi saw Crair moving towards Sasuke and jumped over to where Sasuke lay and stood over him protectively as he sent a powerful kick to Crair's head sending him flying into the opposite wall, which had had enough and finely collapsed on top of Crair and a cry of pain could be heard.

Itachi turned back to see where Madara was only to be hit in the face by a pissed of Madara Uchiha with a heavy vase knocking Itachi to the ground so he landed on top of Sasuke.

Madara looked like he was about to finish them off when he heard a strangled cry from the pile of burning debris where his oldest son had fallen and he ran over and started to dig for his oldest son before he died from smoke suffocation.

Itachi however wasted no time, he scooped up his brother and ran out to his car put Sasuke in the back seat then drove off to the hospital.

Before he started the engine, he saw the whole house that was up in flames, flatten as it collapsed.

**~Miami: Sasuke's House Ruins~**

Madara coughed heavily in the smoke filled cramped area.

The whole building had collapsed, and there was very little room to move.

He looked at the pile of debris he was lying flat on his stomach and couldn't push himself up due to the building having collapsed on them both.

Thankfully he was still where he thought Crair was buried under the ruble.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kabuto's number while lifting heavy debris away with his free arm.

Finely he saw a bare chest heave upwards then fall, and heard a shaky gasp for air followed by loud coughing.

Madara continued to dig his son out of the mess of heavy wood until finely someone answered on the phone.

_'Hello?'_

"Bout fucking time Kabuto! I need you here pronto! The plan backfired and now Itachi knows I'm alive!" Madara bellowed furiously.

_'Okay where you at? I'm gonna send Jugo to come and get you.'_

"We're still inside. Don't worry about going into the building...there's no door. I can get us out...but I need someone waiting to take us back to the hideout before the cops get here." Madara growled.

_'You mean you're both still inside the building!'_

"Fuck! Yes Kabuto! Now hurry the fuck up!"

With an angry snarl Madara put his phone away and covered his mouth and nose with his shirt collar to try and lessen the smoke's effect while he got his son out of the place as he started using both arms again to remove the wreckage from his son's body.

He finely had found Crair's injured body and he gently pulled him free of the debris he pushed himself onto his hands and knees, and put his son on his back holding onto his wrists so he had his arms wrapped around his neck.

Crair let out a loud raspy cough and moaned as he turned his head to the side.

Madara slowly took off his shirt deciding that he'd let his son have air instead of him becasue he probably needed it more and took the younger male off his back and folded his shirt before tying it around Crair's head covering his mouth and nose.

"Sorry son...its only temporary." Madara said stroking the white side of Crair's hair which was covered in ash and cinders, Crair's eyes were open but they were not focusing due to dizziness.

Madara hoisted Crair back on top of his body and started to crawl through the small cramped tunnel like ruins of Sasuke's house and to the more un-collapsed part of the house.

He coughed violently a few times before laying Crair back on the ground and then kicked at the wall which was already in shambles, until it broke under the stress.

He quickly grabbed his son and rolled out of the way dragging Crair with him as he got out of the way of the rest of the house that immediately fell.

The older male quickly got up and headed down the street as silently as possible, he could hear police sirens in the distance, he turned the corner and sat against the wall holding Crair against him, he was still breathing but he would need treatment because his breath intake was shaky.

Madara took his shirt away from Crair's face and tossed it, deciding it was too burnt and smoke covered anyways.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he just sat against the wall holding his son against his chest.

He heard a car engine stop and then a familiar voice of Kabuto's friend Jugo.

"Madara? Is that you? Quick hop in." the orange haired man asked.

Madara sighed in relief, he was glad to see Jugo he hadn't seen him in a while to be honest.

Madara had adopted Jugo and his siblings Tayuya and Sakon in after they were left with no where to go after a freak accident.

The three were also like part of his family of just him and Crair.

Madara slowly stood swaying a little before picking up his son and placing him in the back not bothering to buckle the seat belt and got up to the front and sat down in the passenger seat and slamming the door closed.

"Is he o-"

"Don't talk just drive the fucking car!" Madara snapped quickly.

Jugo just nodded and started up the car and with that they left the scene.

**~Miami: Hospital (Entrance Doors)~**

Itachi stopped the car and got out, quickly running to the back seat he opened the door and pulled out his paralyzed younger sibling.

Running through the hospital doors he called for help and a doctor came running over to him and found Sasuke a room to rest while putting an oxygen mask over his face to help with his breathing.

A nurse came over to Itachi and inspected his shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was shot when I tried to get him out of his house. It was on fire. I couldn't find the criminals but I think they got crushed the house collapsed." Itachi explained.

"I'm going to get a doctor, and call the police so you can tell them what happened mister..."

"Itachi Uchiha." the raven replied.

"Okay mister Uchiha, I'm going to contact the authorities so you can alert them of what had happened."

Itachi pulled out his phone and dialed Kakashi's number with his good hand.

'Yo.'

"Hey Kakashi, I need you to come to the hospital."

'What? What happened is Sasuke okay? Is it Crair?' the man asked quickly.

"No...worse. Madara's alive."

'What! I'll get Izuna we'll be right down so you can tell us what's up. Bye.'

Itachi didn't even get the chance to say goodbye because Kakashi had hung up.

A doctor came walking over to Itachi and led him into a different room where he inspected the wound. "It looks like it went clean through. All I have to do is bandage you up." the female doctor said grabbing some gauze and a bottle of disinfectant.

"So you saved that younger man's life...that's very brave of you." the doctor stated.

"How do you...?" Itachi started.

"We gave him a dose of different type of drug. He gained control of his body...he told us what happened. Who is that boy mister Uchiha?" she asked.

"He's my younger brother." Itachi replied.

"I see. So he's special to you?"

"Very." Itachi said with a soft smile.

"Well there you go, you might go to Sasuke's room...he's asleep but he may want company." the doctor said returning the smile.

"How do you know his..."

The woman chuckled. "I know Sasuke, he's been in this hopspital many times Itachi. He's got a reputation here."

Itachi nodded and watched as she finished wrapping his arm and shoulder area.

"There that should do it." she said.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you later mister Uchiha."

Itachi made his way down the opposite hall where he bumped into Izuna who looked really pissed off, the two stared not recognizing him with his new hair cut he had given himself, in order to get away from Madara.

Izuna picked Itachi up by the collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"You better start explaining Itachi." Izuna snarled furiously.

"Izuna there's no need for thi-" Kakashi started until he was cut off.

"Shut up Hatake!" Izuna snarled making Kakashi pipe down.

"I was coming to go check on Sasuke, I saw the house was in flames. I jumped through a window and opened the basement door. There he was, long hair and everything. He's alive but he had scars on his chest. It was Madara Izuna and he is alive. Crair was with him too they were trying to kidnap Sasuke, why I do not know." Itachi said spitefully.

Izuna dropped Itachi and ran his fingers through his long pony tail before slamming his fist hard into the wall making it bruise his knuckles.

"Grrrr! No! This can't be! He's supposed to be dead!" Izuna yelled venting his rage.

"We should take this seriously and not sit here and complain." a monotone voice spoke.

The three looked to the left and saw Gaara and two of his agents the same ones from the crime scene standing there.

"Itachi you said Madara is still alive?" Gaara asked.

"Yes." he's the one who shot me, as you can see he grabbed my hair so I had to cut it to get away from him. They were trying to take Sasuke if I hadn't of come when the time I had...they might have succeeded." Itachi spoke firmly.

Kakashi looked at Gaara.

"Can we get some form of protection for Sasuke Gaara?"

"That is probably a good idea Kakashi. I'll keep two agents on watch at all times once he is home. They shouldn't be able to take him from the hospital." Gaara replied nodding to the two agents beside him.

"Good. We don't want him getting into Madara's hands again." Izuna spoke.

**~Miami: Hospital (Parking Lot) *Next Day*~**

Madara looked at Kimimaro from the back seat, Jugo was driving while Kimimaro rode in the passenger's side.

"Alright Kimimaro here is the nurse scrubs for you to get in, I also made a name tag for you." Madara said handing the outfit to Kimimaro who took them from the long ebony haired man.

"They should fit, I hope they do anyways." Madara said with a shrug.

"You know what to do go in, grab him and get out quickly. Understand?" the eldest man ordered.

"Yeah, I get it." Kimimaro said putting on the uniform in front of them stripping his pants and shirt to put them on.

"Okay get to it then." Madara said once he was done.

Kimimaro walked to the room Sasuke was resting as he nodded to other doctors and nurses in the hallway.

He opened the door to Room 153 and walked in he saw Sasuke sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you doing today?" Kimimaro asked flipping his dyed brown hair over his shoulder.

"G-G...Good." Sasuke stuttered.

Kimimaro smirked as he walked to the window and pulled the shades open revealing bright sunlight.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" he asked.

"Y-Yes...g-g-gor...gorgeous." the young man replied.

Kimimaro pulled the small gun out of his pocket before turning around and aiming at Sasuke who was still busy reading.

He pulled the trigger and a dart came flying out of the muzzle of the gun and into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm and he looked at the 'nurse' who had come in and rolled out of bed when he saw the gun.

Ripping the IV from his arm Sasuke started for the door but Kimimaro quickly got on his tail and dragged him to the floor sitting on top of him.

"N-N...N...o..." Sasuke sobbed hysterically as he squirmed underneath the man who had come to no doubtingly kidnap him for Madara and Crair.

He started to feel the drug kicking in and soon went limp beneath Kimimaro who got up and grabbed four rolls of gauze and used them up to gag, blindfold and tie Sasuke up for precautions.

"Let's go boy." Kimimaro chuckled.

**~Miami: Hospital: (Parking Lot)~**

Madara and Jugo waited for Kimimaro to return, and soon they saw a figure walking towards the car carrying someone.

Kimimaro opened the back of the car and placed Sasuke down beside Madara who pulled Sasuke's head over his lap while he stroked midnight locks.

"Drive Jugo." he ordered looking up for a brief second.

Once he felt the car move he looked back down to Sasuke's peaceful face.

"You will be mine boy I can assure you that."

* * *

**Like I said I hate to beg I'm usually not a begger, but remember to review you guys, the reason behind me begging for this story, is I want to know if this version is better than the last, I want your comments on it please. Anyways hope you liked it.**

_Emily_


	11. Heartbreaking Tragedy

**Let's get this started!**

* * *

Gaara was sitting in his kitchen at home, he finely got some peace because it was his day off, and boy did he need it.

He'd been called left and right working and managing Sasuke's case.

Suddenly his phone rang, letting out an angry snarl Gaara got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

'Hello...is this Agent Sabuku?' a voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this." Gaara asked.

'My name is Leslie from the Miami police force we've met before... We have some bad news for you concerning your friend...you might want to come on down sir.' a woman said.

"Thank you I'll be right down." Gaara replied hanging up and grabbing his car keys he headed for the hospital.

**~Miami: Police Headquarters~**

Gaara met Izuna in the parking lot of the building and frowned.

"Izuna what are you doing here?" Gaara asked surprised.

"I got a call from the police. They needed to speak to Kakashi but he wasn't home. So I came instead." Izuna explained.

"Hello Agent Sabuku?" a woman in her thirties spoke as she approached them.

"Yes?" Gaara replied.

"Hello I'm Leslie..." the woman replied.

Gaara took in her features and nodded.

"Yes I remember you."

"Well I got bad news concerning your friend Sasuke Uchiha." she said with a sad voice.

"Has he gone missing again?" Izuna asked eyes widening.

She shook her head and walked over to a table where she pulled up a foot up to the ankle, with scars on the ankle part where it looked like it'd been slashed.

"What...?" Gaara asked confused.

"A witness said he saw the boy going into the everglades...and we think the crocodiles and alligators that live there got hold of him...this was all the search party could find. I'm very sorry, but we think he committed suicide. The witness said he was crying and he tried to stop his car to go after him but there was too much traffic."

Gaara fell into the chair that was behind him and just sat there with his mouth open, sure he knew Sasuke was a wreck...but he didn't know it was this bad.

Izuna had a look of surprise that quickly went away, he knew that it could happen, he knew long ago that Sasuke never fully recovered, but at the moment he didn't know if anyone could have stopped this or prevented this from happening.

He looked at the red head who was starting to cry softly, then he looked up at him.

"H-How am I going to tell Kakashi...I can't do that to him..." he whispered.

"I'll do it Gaara...I'll tell them, you go on home. You need a break this news is traumatizing its going to be hard on all of us." Izuna replied.

"Okay..." Gaara said pulling out his phone and trying to stop crying for the moment.

"Hello Kakashi...um call everyone up and meet at your place. I have some bad news. Yes its about Sasuke. Please do what I ask. Thank you." Gaara ended the quick conversation as silent tears dripped down his face.

**~Miami: Kakashi's House ( Front Lawn)~**

Izuna parked his motorcycle on the side of the street.

Making slow, stalling strides towards Kakashi's front door to break the horrible shocking news to everyone.

In truth Izuna didn't know what to believe anymore, he had known Sasuke was a mess but suicide just didn't add up.

Maybe he had been sick when he went into the Florida Everglades...but all that was certain was that he never came out.

In one piece anyways, all the found was a bloodied foot that had been half chewed on by the crocodiles and alligators.

There had been some scars behind the Achilles heel on the body part though, and according to Itachi, that was exactly where he had cut it once and had given him his trouble when he walked.

Finely he stood before the door and he knocked then waited for someone to answer he had asked Anko to call everyone who was friends or was close to Sasuke to their house so he could break the news to everyone of the same time.

He glanced up at the sky looking at a hawk that let out a loud cry as it soared above, Izuna smiled weakly at the bird.

"Life is so precious...and it can end before you even know what's happening or before you're ready." he preached to himself.

The door opened and he saw Anko standing there with a sad look on her face but she smiled none the less to try and reassure him.

"Hello Izuna."

"Hello Mrs. Hatake. Is everyone here?" he asked wanting to get this over with.

"Please call me Anko, Izuna. Yes they are all here. They're in the living room waiting for you to come by. Where's Gaara? I thought he was coming with you? He said he had something to tell us about Sasuke, they said they found something." she responded looking around outside for the redhead.

Izuna smiled weakly, "He decided he would let me explain." Izuna said patting her shoulder.

She just nodded in response, she had an idea of what had happened and it made her sad, but she didn't dare tell her doubts to Kakashi he was taking it hard, he knew things couldn't be good.

She stepped aside and let Izuna in and he calmly walked to the living room through the hallway, he was nervous he could hear his own heart beating in his chest.

Finely when he entered he found Itachi, Kakashi, Sakumo, Kurenai, Asuma, Hinata, Kiba, Karin, Suigetsu, Ino, Neji, Gai, Lee and Erisha in the room waiting for him.

They were talking about things and didn't seem to notice him until he cleared his throat.

Itachi was first to look up and he stood upon seeing Izuna who was still wasn't quite used to seeing Itachi with Sasuke length hair, minus the spiky style in the back, but he did still have his arm and upper chest bandaged from being shot by Madara in the struggle at the house.

"I want the children to go upstairs. What I have to say may not be best for them to hear." Izuna said firmly.

Itachi looked at Sakumo then at Izuna and nodded.

"Sakumo...head on upstairs I'll come and get you in a bit. Take Erisha with you." he spoke quietly.

Sakumo looked a little hurt that he couldn't be there to hear what was going to be said and reluctantly went upstairs.

Erisha looked at her father with worried eyes, the girl may be young but she was smart and very observant, her green eyes filled with tears she had a feeling she already knew what had happened to her 'older brother' and she could only pray that it wasn't true, she absolutely adored Sasuke. She looked up to him and she loved spending time with him, he was family.

"D...Daddy?" she whispered brushing long strands of dark brown hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

Kakashi looked at his daughter with a reassuring smile. "It's okay princess, go on upstairs. Everything's okay."

Erisha's lip trembled slightly, but she took a deep breath to calm herself before she followed Sakumo upstairs going to her room where he was most likely waiting for her.

Once the children were out of the room there was a long tense pause before the silence was broken.

"What is it? Do they know where he is?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke's dead." Izuna said bluntly.

Many gasps could be heard throughout the room, and Anko who had been behind Kakashi raised a hand to cover her mouth from her surprise.

"Who killed him?" Kakashi whispered.

"Himself. He committed suicide.

There were many surprised gasps in throughout the room and then an eerie silence.

"W-What! But Sasuke wouldn't do that!" Lee finely cried feeling distraught that his old friend had been so upset that he took his own life himself.

"He did. Now...I'm not even sure whose to blame, Sasuke...my brother, my other nephew...or even us." Izuna replied quietly.

"What do you mean Izuna?" Kurenai asked quietly as she scooted closer to her husband.

"We all knew Sasuke was struggling. He was on the brink of insanity. And very few realized how bad his mental case had gotten. The nurse who he attacked said he was having a mental break down before he attacked him. And I know...that if any of us knew how bad he was. We would have done anything to help him. But the sad truth is...there was nothing we could do."

"How can you say that?" Ino yelled standing up and glaring at him angrily but Neji pulled her back onto the couch where she broke down crying.

"I can say that because it was the truth. From what I learned upon spending time with Sasuke. Was that he was not prone to showing emotions or opening up to people. And that sadly would have been exactly what he would have needed in order to help his case. The only person I know who he would open up to is Kakashi...which is the reason why I now believe that Sasuke decided to ask to live with me in Tallahassee. To get away from the one person who could help him or get him to talk. He didn't want to be helped...maybe he did, but he was too scared to ask for it." The older Uchiha replied.

Kakashi had tears running down his cheeks as he buried his face in his hands but no sobs came from him he just sat there quietly for a while before standing and looking at the taller man.

"I want to see him." he said firmly.

"I'm sorry...but they don't even have a body. Just a report. All they found that was left of him...was his foot. He went into the everglade waters...and they believe the crocodiles got to him." Izuna sadly announced to the man who was like a father to Sasuke for most of the boy's life.

That did it, all strength Kakashi may have had then fell apart and he fell to his knees and wept.

He cried and screamed and slammed his fist into the ground many times even when it broke and people tried to get him to stop he'd tell them to leave him alone and continued crying, he wouldn't even let Anko near.

"I'm very sorry. I loved the kid. I especially wish he had been my boy rather than my brother's. I can assure you he would never had suffered like this." Izuna said kneeling before Kakashi and placing his hands on the man's shoulders.

"Someone's going to have to let Sakumo know, that his father isn't coming home. And someone's going to have to take care of him. I believe it should be Itachi." Izuna spoke.

Kakashi looked over at Itachi who seemed to be in worse shape than he was.

He was standing in front of the white wall of the room his forehead, resting against it as tears dripped from his eyes large tremors racked his body as he tried to prevent blowing up his anger and sorrow in front of everyone and trying to grieve quietly.

"What happened?" he whispered loud enough for Izuna to hear.

"Itachi...your brother was an emotional mess after what has happened to him. He never fully recovered and it was too much for him...he was very sick he should have been somewhere where changes like this could have had an eye kept on to tell how bad he was. He needed extreme mental help. But a witness saw a dark haired man with a limp and pale complexion walk into the forest of the Everglades, he was beaten badly. Sasuke's gone Itachi...and I'm sorry...but he's not coming back. You need to tell Sakumo this..." Izuna explained.

The older Uchiha walked over and hugged Itachi who returned the hug desperately needing some form of comfort.

In truth he hadn't had physical comfort for years not since he was eleven.

**~Miami: Elsewhere~**

Sasuke groaned as he began to stir, the drug's effects was wearing off. He let out a muffled groan and began to open his eyes, but couldn't see due to a blindfold.

This caused the young Uchiha to panic not knowing what was happening.

The raven also noticed he was bound and gagged and tried to wriggle a bit to get loose from his binds.

"Mmmph, Mmmph!" He called out desperately hoping someone was there to help him out.

Instead his worst fears came true when he heard a cold, familiar voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"I see you're finally awake Sasuke, it's about time. You've been out for a few hours now." The voice he knew to be Madara exclaimed.

This caused the younger male to struggle frantically against his binds, hoping to break them and make a run for it.

Madara let out a chuckle and shook his head. "It's no use trying to get free my boy, you won't get loose. So why don't you just admit defeat and give up?"

The old Uchiha then bent down and gently ripped off the piece of duct tape that clamped his mouth Sasuke's mouth shut and then removed the blindfold.

It took a minute for the younger male to gather his sight as he looked around the dark room. There was a bed in the corner and a desk just opposite where he sat, apart from that there was nothing else in the room.

Sasuke tried to think where he could be and hoped he was still in Miami.

Madara seemed to read his thoughts and grinned.

"Don't worry Sasuke you're still in Miami…but not for long." He promised his youngest son, who froze and stared at his father with wide terrified black orbs.

"W-w-wh...at…*cough, cough* do y-y-you m-m-mean?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Madara's smirk grew as he petted his son's hand, making the latter let out a growl, which was ignored.

"What I mean is I'm taking you far away from here where no one can ever find you." Madara told his youngest son, who at those words began to struggle once more.

"N-n-no I-I-I'm *cough, cough* n-n-not g-going *cough, cough* an-any-anywhere w-with y-y-you!" Sasuke yelled as much as he could through his damaged tongue and lungs, which hadn't been properly healed since he hadn't had a breathing treatment yet, which by the way had been greatly needed due to all the smoke he had inhaled during the struggle at the house.

Madara shook his head in amusement as he began to stroke Sasuke's hair some more. "You don't have much of a choice my boy; once Crair is all healed we are out of here. So you can say goodbye to the life that you know now."

Sasuke looked horrified at the thought and he shook his head frantically.

"B-b-bastard *cough, cough* l-let m-m-me g-g-go!" He demanded through gritted teeth, glaring up at the man with so much hatred.

Madara just shook his head his smirk growing wider, an amused glint in his eyes. "I think the first thing I'll do once we get to where we're going to strip you from that attitude of yours."

Suddenly without warning he yanked Sasuke's head back; clutching ebony locks in his tight grip, making him cry out.

The young Uchiha began to twist and turn his head anything to make his father let go of him, but his hand never budged from his head, which was now pulsing in pain.

"L-l-let *cough, cough* m-m-me g-g-go!" Sasuke screamed as loud as he could, trying to kick Madara with his bound legs.

"W-w-why d-d-d-don't *cough, cough* y-y-you g-g-g-g-go *cough, cough* f-f-f-fuck y-y-y-your…self."

Madara's smirk instantly vanished at the words and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I think I need to remind you of your place my boy and make sure you know who you belong to." The older of the two snarled. "But that can wait until we're deep inside the country…but for now you're starting to piss me off, so…"

Madara let go and got up and walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out a syringe and then turned back to Sasuke.

"This should put you out for a couple of days…enough time for Crair to get a bit better." The man replied, advancing on his youngest son.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide with fear as he began to tremble and shake his head frantically.

"N-no g-g-get *cough, cough* away." He croaked weakly but it was no use and the next thing he knew he felt Madara grasp his hair and pull on it until his neck was exposed then he felt a stinging pain in his neck before darkness took over.

Madara grinned as his son went limp before grabbing some duct tape and placing it against Sasuke's mouth and then put the blindfold back on him.

The older male then proceeded to stand up and make his way out of the room to check on his older son Crair, but not before one last glace at the now sleeping boy.

**~Miami: Kakashi's House (Living Room)~**

Kakashi sat by the window watching as people went on with their daily lives. It was quiet and Kakashi couldn't help but think about Sasuke, no that was the last thing he wanted to think about because it brought him too much pain but his mind was constantly on the boy who was like a son to him.

The white haired male sighed as he turned away from the window just in time to see Anko coming into the room with a tray of tea in her hands.

She looked at him sadly as she placed the tray on the coffee table before slowly walking over to Kakashi before placing a gently hand on his shoulder which caused him to look up.

"I'm fine Anko." He muttered before she even had the chance to ask. This made her sigh as she took a seat next to her husband.

"I don't believe that Kakashi. You have to talk about Sasuke…" Anko started but as soon as a certain name escaped Kakashi jumped up with an angry look in his eyes, starting his wife as she instantly drew her hand before looking at her husband with a shocked and sad expression.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kakashi quickly replied before walking into the kitchen, heading to the fridge where he kept the beers.

He wasn't much of a drinker but a nice cold beer here and there was okay, grabbing one he opened it and took a long gulp just as Anko walked into the room.

"Kakashi you have to talk about it someday. If you keep this up all you'll do is destroy yourself." Anko pleaded as she grabbed the beer from her husband who glared at her with rage filled eyes.

He felt angry at her for not seeing that he couldn't handle this right now.

"For god's sake Anko I told you I don't want to talk about it!" Kakashi yelled slamming a fist against the wooden table making her jump momentarily at the unusual display of emotions from the white haired male.

But this wasn't enough to stop the brunette as she angrily stomped her foot on the ground, demanding Kakashi's attention.

"No Kakashi you need to talk about it. You need to cry or shout even. But you need to talk about Sasuke and how he died. Sasuke is dead Kakashi. He's dead and he's not coming back this time!" she cried as her eyes burned with tears.

Anko bit her lip as the words left her mouth.

She couldn't stand to see Kakashi like this so sad, so angry…so broken.

It tore her apart and she needed to save him from himself.

It had been a week since Sasuke's death was announced and not once had she seen her husband cry or even get angry.

Every time he would go out of the room or block people out completely. It worried her.

Some could say Kakashi behaviour mimicked the time that Sasuke was kidnapped for two years but Anko knew otherwise that this was different because that time her husband still had hope, a small amount of hope but hope nonetheless and now he had nothing.

"Kakashi please just talk to me; tell me what you're feeling." Anko pleaded.

Kakashi turned to look at her as a scoff passed his lips. "You want to know what I'm feeling Anko…pissed off. I'm fucking pissed off and devastated. He was my responsibility and I let him down. I wasn't there for him and because of that he…he." He stopped as the memory of what happened became too painful for him.

Anko felt her heart constrict as sorrow over came her but she shook it away.

This was no time to get weak she had a husband to help grieve and move on. But she could see it was not going to be an easy task and it would take months maybe years before Kakashi really moved on…but it was a start.

The first time Kakashi heard the news he broke down in tears but once they got home that very night the tears stopped and so did the laughter that he would bring into the house.

He would just walk around like a zombie not acknowledging anyone or anything. It was a sad sight and Erisha was becoming rather upset with the atmosphere in the house. Anko knew it had to stop before their family was torn apart by it but she could understand her husband's pain and grief she just wished he would do just that grieve instead of bottling everything up.

"I know Kakashi it hurts…" Anko began once more but like last time she was rudely cut off as her husband let out a low growl making her snap her mouth shut as he turned on her.

"No you don't know." Kakashi hissed his eyes boring angrily into hers as he continued.

"You don't know the pain of losing someone you love dearly. Sasuke was my son…and I let him down. I was never there for him…"

Tears were now running down his face as he collapsed on the couch the guilt and devastation eating him up inside. If only he had seen the sides then maybe he could have saved Sasuke from doing something stupid but he had failed…yet again.

Anko stood there silently not knowing what to say as the words sunk in. shaking her head slightly she frowned before demanding Kakashi's attention.

"That's not true Kakashi. You were there for him but Sasuke…Sasuke was good at hiding his feelings. He's always been able to fool people with his mask…even you. You have always tried to be there for him, tried to include him and treat him like he was a part of this family…" The brunette tried to reassure but Kakashi shook his head.

"Did I? I doubt that because while I was playing happy families with you Sasuke was left to suffer on his own because he didn't want to burden me." He replied.

Anko flinched, hurt by the comment but didn't say anything as Kakashi continued.

"He told me once that he wished Itachi had put a bullet through his brain while in Australia…that was the same day he told me that he didn't feel like family anymore…that he didn't feel loved by me." Kakashi whispered before anger boiled in his veins again and he grabbed the nearest thing and hurled it across the room watching as the object smashed into a million pieces as it collided with the wall.

"God I fucking hate myself while I was all happy he was all alone and suffering while raising Sakumo on his own. I saw the signs I knew Sasuke needed help yet I didn't do a thing to help and the most hurtful thing is he was too scared to ask. He was too fucking scared to ask for it and its all my fault!"" The white haired male yelled his last sentence making his wife jump, while the tears ran down his face.

Kakashi sounded so broken and she knew he was thinking about the time he gave Sasuke to those men to rescue Erisha something he had never forgiven himself for and the cause of his changed relationship with Sasuke. She needed to set his mind at rest.

"Kakashi it wasn't your fault you were trying to save our daughter you had no choice." Anko insisted. Kakashi glared at her.

"Yes I did have a choice I just chose badly." Kakashi snapped not realising what he just said although he didn't mean it that way but that's the way Anko took it.

"So you would have let our daughter get killed is that it?" Anko snapped back but Kakashi shook his head before standing.

"No that's not what I meant. I would have done anything to save her but I could have found another way that didn't hurt Sasuke in the process…but I did. He pleaded with me not to take him to them…he even begged for me to kill him. Yet I took him anyway and left him there…I should have found another way…maybe then he would still be alive." Kakashi said looking lost. He looked like he wanted to just give up but Anko wouldn't let him. She had to get Kakashi to see that it wasn't his fault.

"Kakashi this isn't your fault. Sasuke had so many horrible things happen to him." She protested.

"Yes he did but it was my actions that hurt him the most." Kakashi bit back. He couldn't help but think if he just accepted Sasuke back and had not been so mean to him when he got back then none of this would ever have happened. The poor kid was so hurt from the two years he had spent with his brother and Madara and not only were there mental problems that he had to deal with but physical.

Gaara had told him once that Sasuke had refused to go out when he couldn't walk o that meant he had to deal with everything alone…just like always.

"That's not true Kakashi…" He heard Anko say but he held up a hand and stopped her in her tracks, knowing exactly what his wife was going to say.

"Don't you dare say that I haven't hurt him the most because you don't know anything because Sasuke admitted to me that the time I had abandoned him had hurt far worse than anything else that happened to him. That time in the park after the Crair incident he told me that being raped, tortured and losing his parents and Temari was nothing compared to the time I had left him with Madara. The time I had abandoned him. I wish I could go back and change it. Do things differently But I can't and now he's dead because I didn't do enough to help him, if only I took the time to notice his problems to help him, But I guess I was too busy with my happy life to pay any attention." Kakashi muttered the last bit darkly before completely breaking down.

Anko didn't know what to do or say as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist as he cried into her shoulder.

"Why couldn't I save him? Why couldn't I save him? Why did he have to fucking die on me? Why...why! why!" Kakashi sobbed hysterically. Anko held him close, her own tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I don't know Kakashi…I really don't know." She whispered before pulling apart from her husband and grabbing his face gently. "But I do know we'll get through this together."

Kakashi smiled half-heartedly before wiping his tears and embracing his wife once more not feeling very comforted by those words because in truth he didn't want to forget. He wanted Sasuke back that was all he wanted and he would give just about anything for that to happen.

**~Miami: Itachi's New House (Hallway)~**

Itachi watched as Sakumo sat in his room looking at a picture of him and his father, tears running down his face.

Several days had passed and still Sakumo was the same, and he just didn't know what to tell the boy.

He shouldn't be raising the child...he was never good with little kids, he never hadn't been around a child for a very long time.

Itachi let out a sad sigh as his thoughts turned to his younger sibling.

'Sasuke...why did you leave us?'

Pulling out his phone and looking through the contacts he found Gaara's name.

'Maybe...Gaara would take him, I just can't do this anymore...it's too much for me'

Dialing Gaara's number he waited for a response.

_'Hello?' _

"Hey Gaara, it's me. I was wondering...if you could help me. Could you take Sakumo? I can't take this stress of watching him anymore. It's too much seeing him so sad and not knowing what to say to make him feel better."

'_Itachi...my job is too hectic right now, I can't look after a child. I would if I could you know that.'_

"I need help with him, I don't know what to do." Itachi said softly.

There was a pause.

_'I can take him for the night if you want, its my day off tomorrow. But Itachi you promised Sasuke you'd dedicate your life trying to make it up to him for what you did. Watching his child is the least you can do. Stop running away from your problems and get your ass moving to try and make things right.'_ Gaara said firmly.

Itachi paused before answering, "Youre right. I need to buckle down, I'll get things arranged. When he comes back I'll do better."

_'Alright. Bye.'_ Gaara said.

"Bye." Itachi replied before hanging up and putting his phone into his pocket.

Itachi glanced at Sakumo still crying in his bedroom before walking in and kneeling in front of him to be at eye level with the child.

He put a hand over Sakumo's smaller hand holding the picture making him look up at him.

"I miss him too." he said a silent tear dripping from his dark eyes onto Sakumo's leg.

"Why did he have to leave?" Sakumo asked quietly.

"He was very sick, he wasn't well and he was suffering. He thought it'd be best he wasn't around to hurt anyone." Itachi explained the best he could.

"But he'd never hurt anyone." Sakumo stated.

"I know, but he didn't understand that." Itachi responded.

"Did he go to heaven Uncle Itachi?"

"Yes...I'm sure he did."

By now tears were pouring from Sakumo's eyes and a sob escaped him, Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakumo's trembling body for a bit of comfort.

"Shh...it'll be okay. I'm going to take you to Uncle Gaara's tonight so I can get things straitened out here alright?"

"Okay." Sakumo asked to tired to argue.

**~Elsewhere~**

Crair sat in the back holding a struggling Sasuke to his chest as he restrained the younger male's arms behind his back by pinning him against his body.

"No! L-Let go of me! I-I'm n-n..no..not going!" Sasuke yelled at them.

"Actually boy, you'll find that you are." Madara said stopping the car in the middle of the mansion sized house that was in the middle of no where practically, in between Miami and Homestead.

"N-No! Y-Y-Y...ou c-can't do this! You can't d-do this to me! L-Let m-m-me go!" Sasuke screamed at them as Madara got out of the car and walked around to the back and opened the back seat door.

"Crair you get his arms, I'll get his feet." Madara started reaching in to grab Sasuke's foot before he was kicked in the face and knocked onto the ground.

"Little fucker!" Crair yelled letting go momentarily as he felt Sasuke headbutt him with the back of his head.

Sasuke dived out of the back seat and ran.

He just ran and didn't even look back.

"Crair, we can't let him get onto the highway just in case someone would see him! Go! I'll be following." Madara said firmly.

Crair got up and ran in the direction Sasuke had shot off to and Madara ran into the house and came out a second later with a pair of shackles.

He heard a cry a ways away and saw Sasuke struggling like mad against his older brother, biting and scratching like an angry cat.

Madara stormed over and grabbed his son's chin firmly.

"Enough." he snarled at the boy.

"Help! Help me! Someone hel-" Sasuke cried before a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"I said enough!" Madara yelled violently striking the younger male across the face after letting go briefly to hit him.

"P-Please...j-just stop...i-it hurts..." the young man pleaded as the pain in his abdomen from the stitches having had from the feeding tube removed started to tear.

"Well if it hurts then stop struggling boy." Madara hissed.

"N-No! You'll just hurt m-me more than y-y-you al...ready have! You make my life mis...erable! I f-fucking hate you!" Sasuke sobbed.

The crack of skin hitting skin could be heard, and Sasuke was shocked by the force of the blow.

This was when he decided he needed help really bad, if he didn't he'd be stuck here at their mercy.

"H-Help me!" he sobbed.

"Crair shut him up!" Madara snarled.

The dual haired man ripped a strip of his shirt off and put it to Sasuke's lips which denied entry.

Madara slammed his elbow into Sasuke's stomach where the stitches were and Sasuke screamed as tears pricked at his eyes then over flowed from his tear ducts, thus giving Crair the opportunity to efficiently gag his younger sibling.

"Behave. You will listen to me Sasuke. Like it or not." Madara growled.

Madara placed the shackles around Sasuke's hands and started to drag the protesting Uchiha into the house, though all the protests he made were in vain due to the makeshift gag in his mouth.

Once inside the large house, Sasuke looked around it was quite nice he saw Madara dragging him towards the door and the next minute he was kicked and he was tumbling down a flight of stairs.

Madara pulled out a knife and walked down the stairs after him.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again...I'll kill you. Then I will kill your son." Madara hissed in his ear.

Tears over flowed Sasuke's eyes as he watched his father bind his feet and blindfold him before he heard him walk up the stairs, he hurt so bad right now his stitches felt like they were on fire.

Everyone thought he was dead, now he was stuck with these monsters...what was he going to do? It hurt knowing that his son would think he had just left him.

He wanted out and so he gathered the guts to let out one last cry.

"Mmmmmppph!"

And everything faded to black.


	12. Decision Made

**Let's get this started!**

* * *

**~Miami: Itachi's House (Living Room)~**

Itachi glanced at Sakumo who had a small smile on his face at being able to see Kakashi again as he got together some stuff to play with.

He got a stuffed dinosaur and penguin, a book, and a bucket of monkey links.

'Little kids...they're so innocent...' Itachi thought with a smile.

"Ready to go Sakumo?" he asked the little boy.

"Yes. I'm ready uncle Itachi." the boy responded.

"Okay let's go." Itachi said opening the door, they walked out to the car and got in and Itachi started to drive.

"Don't look so sad okay, we're going to get through this. Your father wouldn't want us to give up just because of this." Itachi spoke noticing the sad look upon his nephew's face.

"He wouldn't?" Sakumo asked.

"No, you're father was a strong believer...but that flame he had flickered out. But he would never want to see that happen to you, not ever." Itachi answered.

"Okay." Sakumo whispered.

"Are you upset though Uncle Itachi?" the child asked.

Itachi's throat constricted at his words.

"Yes...yes I am, but that doesn't stop me. I promised him...I'd make it up to him. And that's what I'm going to do." Itachi said smiling at the boy.

"Oh." Sakumo replied watching the cars fly as Itachi passed them.

The rest of the car ride was silent, and soon they were parked at Kakashi's house in the front.

Itachi got out and held Sakumo's hand as they walked to the front door.

Letting go Itachi knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer.

Soon Erisha answered the door and a smile lit up on her face when she saw Sakumo.

"Sakumo!" she cried throwing herself onto the younger and hugging him tightly.

Kakashi came up from behind her and smiled at Itachi weakly upon seeing that the man was troubled, more than likely over his younger's sibling's death.

"Yo."

"Hey Kakashi." Itachi replied smiling back.

"Supper's on the table. C'mon." he said waving them inside and shutting the door after the two entered the house.

Anko came out of the kitchen where they ate and smiled at the two.

"Itachi. Welcome, hello Sakumo." she said wiping her hands on her pants which were covered in flour.

Kakashi shook his head, 'That's my Anko...careless when she cooks...'

"Supper's ready. Come on you guys." she stated.

They all followed her into the kitchen and they took their seats.

Once they all had food on their plate they started to eat, then conversation started.

"So Sakumo how's school?" Kakashi asked.

"Good. I got an 'A' on my spelling test! I usually failed it but that was before..." Sakumo trailed off suddenly remembering that was before his daddy had died, and he did not want to upset Kakashi he knew he had a temper when his daddy was mentioned, because he was dead.

Kakashi's fist clenched tightly and looked like he was trying hard to hold back, and he looked at Anko who gave him a stern look that told him not to blow up in front of the children.

The white haired male took a deep inhale then exhaled to calm himself down.

"I know Sakumo, I miss him too...I remember the first day I picked your father up off the streets, he was so scared and beat up. I'm really glad I did take him in...he was a good kid and I loved him very much. I'm glad I had the honor of knowing him."

Anko looked at Sakumo and smiled as she glanced at her husband, "I remember that time at the beach long before you were born...your father had been tanning and Kakashi threw a bucket of water on him and they wrestled around until Kakashi pinned him down, and Sakura took a picture of you them."

"He played tag with me and you at the park!" Erisha cried happily.

Itachi bit his lip but cleared his throat. "I'm going outside. I need a smoke and I know you don't want me smoking in the house. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that Itachi stood up and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door, before Anko could protest Kakashi stopped her by raising his hand.

Itachi sat on the front steps of Kakashi's house, pulling out a packet of cigarettes he took one and lit it and let out a sigh.

Guilt suddenly came shattering down on him, Sasuke was gone because of him.

Tears sprung to his eyes and quickly overflowed dark orbs.

"It's my fault..." he whispered taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I-I...I'm so sorry Sasuke..."

"Itachi." he heard a voice that made him jump.

He looked behind him and saw Kakashi standing there with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." the man apologized.

"No, no you're fine." Itachi said wiping his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Kakashi stated.

"It seems like it, all the memories I have of him...are memories of how I hurt him." Itachi whispered.

Kakashi was silent for a long time before finely he spoke. "You know Itachi..."

He paused to look up at a bird that flew up above his head.

"...it wasn't just you that hurt him. Madara played a bigger part in it, as did I, when I sold him over to Madara...he never got over that even though I came back for him. I let them have him even though he begged me to kill him rather than take him to them, but I needed to save my daughter...for Anko."

Itachi looked at Kakashi shocked, he hadn't known the whole story behind why Kakashi handed Sasuke over but if that was it then he was surprised Madara would go that far.

"I would never have wanted to hurt Sasuke...never. But I was so angry that I forgot to remember how sensitive and hurtful he was after he got back from Australia...that was my mistake not anyone else's."

"Wow." Itachi mumbled.

"Sadly...that day I broke his trust. I broke everything we had together, he thought I didn't love him. Even though I'd say it he'd reply but he never really believe my words. I love that kid with all my heart but I couldn't change what I did to him and that is what destroyed his will to go on...because he never could trust me anymore. So if its anyone's fault its mine." Kakashi spoke.

"I'm sorry you went through that..." Itachi said sympathetically.

"Me too. Although...I do find it strange that he would kill himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sasuke had Sakumo to look after and I know he still loved myself but just didn't trust me. I at least thought he would leave a note or a video feed that he was going to end his life an apology or something, but he didn't. But I will accept his decision if he was suffering then I'm glad he did it though I would have liked a warning."

Itachi looked down thinking as he took another drag of his smoke, what if his brother wasn't dead.

"Well shall we go back inside? Supper's getting cold." Kakashi said as he watched Itachi put out the rest of his cigarette.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." Itachi said standing up which Kakashi did after him.

"Okay see you inside." Kakashi said walking back in and closing the door.

"Please god " Itachi whispered.

**~Elsewhere~**

Sasuke glared defiantly up at his older brother and father who were smirking down at him with sinister grins that made his blood freeze and boil at the same time.

He had been stuck with these monsters for two weeks now and things weren't getting any better.

Sasuke had been beaten on numerous occasions and his whole body ached, nothing was broken but his ribs were cracked that was for sure and his arm was dislocated from being thrown down the stairs.

But a apart from that no broken bones were visible on his body only large bruises and deep cuts from Madara's knife.

The young Uchiha leaned his head back against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest as he hugged them tightly, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks as he thought of his son, Kakashi and yes even Itachi.

What was going through their minds? Did they think he was dead?

Things were just so messed up at the moment. He just wanted to get out here and just go home.

Sasuke had to admit he was scared not only of Madara and Crair because he was shit scared of them but the toll everything was having on his mind. It was like his mind was deterriating and there was nothing he could do about it…but he would be damned if he went without a fight.

The raven couldn't dwell anymore on it as footsteps plodded down the cement steps and came towards him…he froze on the spot, his heart beating madly against his rib cage as the footsteps grew closer until they were right beside his shaking form. The blindfold was still wrapped around his eyes obscuring his sight, not that he needed it to know who it was.

Madara would come down into what he assumed by now was the basement to taunt and to mock him. He didn't understand what His father and brother wanted, by now he was sure they would have tortured him severely but apart from the occasional beat down when he said something they didn't like they hardly touched him. This confused him to no end.

Sasuke didn't have time to think about it as the blindfold was ripped from his face, luckily the room he was locked in wasn't very bright so he got used to the dimly lit light almost straight away as his head was lifted painfully by his hair.

"Well it looks like the little princess is awake father…It's about time…I thought I was never going to have any fun." Crair scoffed as he pulled on the inky black locks even harder causing Sasuke to grit his teeth as pain filled his head.

Madara chuckled at his son's comment as he shook his head in amusement. "Yes but son you were the one who hit him so hard it knocked him out." He pointed out but Crair just shrugged as a smirk play on the corner of his lips.

"I had to do something to shut him up…the little brat wouldn't stop crying…god it was so annoying." The dual haired male growled rubbing his temple with one hand while the other still clutched Sasuke's locks.

Sasuke hearing the conversation glared at them both with such hatred as he tried to say something but his efforts were stopped by the gagged in his mouth.

"Mmmmmpppppggghhhhhhh!" He yelled angrily at his two captors, twisting and turning his body to try and get free from the ropes that were burning his skin.

Crair was having a hard time keeping hold of him and looked to his father for some help. Madara nodded.

"Take off the gag." He ordered his oldest son who did what he was asked.

Sasuke flinched and moved backwards as his oldest brother ripped the gag from his mouth, not caring if he hurt him or not.

"Good…now I can talk to him a lot better…" Madara replied as he came closer before kneeling in front of Sasuke and grabbing his chin. The youngest of the three male's let out a growl and narrowed his eyes threateningly but it only caused his father to chuckle.

"You don't scare me boy so you can wipe that stupid look of your face before I do it for you." Madara promised as his grip on his son's chin tightened to the point of pain. Sasuke felt as if his jaw was being dislocated from the force.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke shouted not wavering one bit. He couldn't give in to these monsters although he knew his mind was weakening and he could see himself submitting very soon but he would hold off as long as possible.

Madara frowned and tossed his long mane behind his shoulder before smirking again. "It looks like you still need to be broken…" He trailed off as he thought over what he could do to ensure that Sasuke's mind was his…physical torture…no that was only used when necessary and plus he just wanted the boy broken enough not completely…Mental torture…no still not enough. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks…emotional torture…he would get the boy on emotional torture but he had to be careful though.

"I don't know why you're trying to fight Sasuke…I mean it's not like anyone gives two shits about you…everyone is glad you're dead. I mean you were nothing but a nuisance to everyone anyway." Madara said with a shrug, smirking as he watched Sasuke's face become crushed before anger replaced it once more.

"That's not true!" Sasuke yelled renewing his struggles as he desperately tried to claw his father's eyes out. "They do care! I know they do! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

After Sasuke's little outburst things seemed to freeze for a couple of seconds before a loud cracking sound echoed though the room as Madara's hand made contact with his youngest son's face, sending him sprawling to the ground. The stinging sensation in his left cheek was raw as his head was lifted by his hair as he came to stare into the furious eyes of his father.

"Don't ever talk back to me like that again…got it?" Madara hissed his tone leaving no room for arguments but Sasuke didn't care.

"Fuck you asshole! Why don't you go fuck that other son of yours? You're nothing but a pathetic loser Madara." Sasuke said as he slowly pulled his body up into a sitting position with his bound hands before shooting a glare Madara's way.

"Shut the fuck up you litter fucker!" A voice boomed through the room and the next minute the youngest Uchiha knew he had a knife to his throat.

Sasuke's mind went blank as his neck was tilted backwards.

"Don't you ever speak to father like that again otherwise I'll make sure you won't be able to utter a word ever again by ripping your tongue out again…only this time I will make sure no one will be able to reattach it. Do you understand me?" Crair hissed into his brother's ear.

"Y-you wouldn't …" Sasuke gasped out feeling terror rise up within him. He remembered the horrors he had to endure last time with the feeding tube and not being able to speak.

"Of course I would brat! I've done it once before and I'll do it again. So if you want your tongue to stay reattached in that hot little mouth of yours then I suggest you shut up and do what we tell you….got it?" Crair hissed into his baby brother's ear, digging the knife into his neck even further.

"Y…yes…" Sasuke whimpered fearfully as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. The dual haired male smirked as he felt his baby brother's trembling body.

"Good…now you are going to listen to father and you are going to be quiet unless spoken too…one little outburst and I'll keep good on my promise." Crair said and with that he let Sasuke's hair go and removed the knife from his neck as he stood leaving the latter crying in the floor.

"Thank you Crair." Madara announced before looking at Sasuke and smirking. He walked over and kneeled down in front of the boy, gently lifting his chin up.

"Now are we going to be a good boy?"

Sasuke bit his lip and nodded, tears running down his cheeks as the words hit him hard as did his situation.

"Why?" He whispered, still not fully understanding why these two monsters had kidnapped him this time.

In the past he had known the reason or at least part of it but now he didn't know and that terrified him more because he didn't know what to expect.

Madara cocked his head to the side as he shot a confusing glance at Crair who just shrugged his shoulders not knowing where Sasuke was coming from. He then turned back to his youngest son and frowned.

"What the fuck are you talking about boy?" He hissed as his eyes narrowed dangerously causing Sasuke to gulp.

"I mean why are you doing this to me? Why did you kidnap me? Why did you make sure everyone thought I was dead?" The youngest Uchiha sobbed as he thought of all the people he loved. He wished he could go home.

Madara grinned and shook his head. "Because I can it's as simple as that…plus it's the perfect way to get back at Izuna for nearly killing me and for not finding out who killed my son's family."

A dark look came over the older male as he remembered the tragic events and how heartbroken his oldest son was. It made his rage towards his brother ignite even further.

"Maybe now with your supposed "death" he knows what it feels like to lose somebody…" Madara said as he clenched his fists into tight balls, just thinking about his little brother made him angry but he managed to calm himself down as he stared into Sasuke's horror filled eyes.

"You kidnapped me…b-because y-you wanted to get back at Izuna?" Sasuke stuttered not believing his ears.

Did Madara really hate his brother that much? Yes he did but to go that far is just…just plain evil.

"Y-You fucking monster! How could you do this to me! To Izuna? You're nothing but a cold heartless prick!"

Silence echoed through the room as time seem to freeze, the only sounds coming through were Sasuke's heavy breathing.

Crair frowned at the comment but Madara just found it funny and held up a hand to stop his older son from lashing out.

"Yes I know I am and I love it. But don't fret my boy I'm not just doing it to get back at Izuna…Now…you need to learn your place and some manners…" Madara said as an idea came to him and he looked at Crair.

"And I think I have the perfect way to do that…well at least wash some of that disgusting filth from your mouth. Crair go get me some soap and water!" He ordered and Crair smirked and nodded before getting up and heading up the stairs.

Sasuke watched in terror as he left before turning to Madara with a pleading look in his onyx orbs to try and stop the man from doing something so horrible and crazy but he just smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry boy not this time. You are going to learn your place." Madara said causing Sasuke to let out a sob.

"Please…I-I'm s-sorry…I'm s-so s-s-sorry…" Sasuke sobbed as tears leaked from his eyes as his whole body shook uncontrollably. He wanted to go home and just lock himself in his room and never come out. He wanted away from these monsters but that didn't seem likely since everyone thought he was dead…not all he could do was hope and pray that each day somebody would come rescue him or Madara and Crair would let him go.

A couple of minutes later the basement door opened and Crair walked back down with a bucket of water and some soap. The dual haired male set the items down on the floor next to his father before sending a smirk Sasuke's way.

"Thank you son" Madara nodded before turning to his younger son who was trying to break free and was struggling madly. "Crair hold him still and make sure he doesn't bite me or move around so much."

Crair nodded and quickly got hold of Sasuke by wrapping one arm over his chest to keep him steady and then his other hand clutched his chin in a death like grip.

"Okay I've got him dad…" Crair said but just as the words left his mouth Sasuke brought his head backward and head butted Crair in the mouth.

"No get away from me!" The younger of the two yelled as he frantically struggled against his oldest brother, trying to bite his fingers off and head butt him which he succeeded in doing.

Crair let out a pained gasp which turned into a low growl as he gripped Sasuke's jaw even tighter, nearly to the point of dislocating it.

"Don't ever try that again or I'll rip your fucking head off!" Crair warned, hissing the threat into his trembling brother's ear.

Madara smirked as Sasuke stilled for a moment and quickly rushed forward, grabbing his son's chin while the other grabbed the soap from the bucket of water and placed it to the latter's lips.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he tasted the horrible taste of soap on his tongue as his father pushed the item into his mouth.

"!" He protested and renewed his struggles, trying to break out of his brother's hold. But it was no use Crair was just too strong and he was too weak from being dehydrated and starved from lack of food and water.

The soap kept pushing against his lips trying to gain access into his mouth but Sasuke kept his lips pursued together tightly causing Madara to frown.

"Come on boy just open up!" He demanded before slamming his elbow in the boy's abdomen causing Sasuke to let out a cry of pain which caused his mouth to snap wide open.

Madara grinned in triumph and shoved the soap fully into the younger male's mouth making sure he still had a good hold of it though.

"!" Sasuke yelled as tears flowed from his eyes and down his cheeks as the taste of soap filled his mouth as his father scrubbed his mouth. He let out a choked cry.

"There this should keep that dirty mouth of yours clean…" Madara chuckled as he continued to wash his youngest son's mouth out. It continued on for about ten more minutes before Madara pulled away and nodded to Crair to let Sasuke go.

Sasuke fell forward, coughing and wheezing as tears still fell down his pale cheeks.

Madara smirked at the state Sasuke was in and reached down and grabbed some of his bluish black locks and lifted him up. The younger of the two let out a whimper not knowing what the sadistic bastard was going to do next.

"This will happen again if you don't know what's good for you…" Madara warned slapping Sasuke lightly on the cheek, earning him a terrified gasp. "You will show me and Crair respect and will never talk to us in such a disgusting and disrespectful tone again because next time I might not be so generous."

Sasuke didn't know what to do so he just nodded although he didn't know if there was any truth to it. He couldn't just sit there and let them torment him but he also knew his mind was going. It was only a matter of time before he broke.

"Good boy" Madara replied with a satisfied grin before letting go of Sasuke's hair and standing up. Sasuke fell to the ground once more and curled up into a ball as Madara and Crair left the room, leaving Sasuke in complete darkness as he sobbed his little heart out.

**~Miami: Gaara's House~**

Itachi sighed as he leaned back on the couch while Gaara poured him a glass of wine. Things had not been going very well for the Uchiha as of late…in fact things couldn't be worse. Sasuke was dead leaving him alone to look after his five year old son. He didn't know how to look after a kid he tried especially after the conversation with Gaara just a couple of days ago but it was hard.

Sakumo would spend hours in his room just staring at a picture of him and his father, tears running down his face. It killed Itachi to see his nephew like that. But there was another problem, one that wouldn't be solved very easily and that was there financial situation.

Sighing he turned to Gaara. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to get a job to support me and Sakumo but I have a strong feeling people won't be willing to hire me." Itachi admitted sadly. Gaara nodded as he sipped from his glass.

"Don't lose hope Itachi there must be something and plus not everyone is against you." The red head replied with a smile although it was strained, in truth what Itachi said was correct. There weren't a lot of people in this town willing to give him a chance and not just because of his murdering his parents but because of Sasuke. Sasuke was very much loved in this town by a number of people and some of them weren't very forgiving.

"Yeah right Gaara… come on let's face it I've already asked around and no one even gave me the time of day. Once they heard my name I was history. That much was clear by the looks of disgust on their faces. But please if you know someone…anyone who is willing to hire an ex criminal please I'm all ears." Itachi insisted and he was. He was willing to work in a fast food restaurant if it came down to it although he wasn't thrilled with that idea.

Gaara frowned feeling bad for the raven…if only he could offer him a job. Then it hit him maybe he can. It wasn't unheard of ex-criminals changing their life around and actually joining the police force. He doubted very much Itachi would be allowed on the front lines but maybe a desk job or working with computers that would be alright.

"I might have a job for you. It's only a desk job and I have to see if it's alright but you're skills with computers could come in very handy and we need someone like you on our team. Do you think you'll be up for it?" He asked in a hopefully voice but Itachi shrugged and bit his bottom lip as he stared towards the ground.

"I doubt I would be allowed but thanks for the offer." He muttered in defeat. Gaara opened his mouth to argue but Itachi cut him off by raising a hand and shaking his head.

"It's my own fault Gaara. I killed my parents and tortured my brother just because I was too busy getting high on drugs. I wish I could turn back time and change the past but I can't." Itachi yelled as he slammed a fist down hard on the coffee table, bruising his knuckles in the process.

"I hate it! I really hate it! Sometimes I just wish I could take everything back maybe then Sasuke would still be alive." Itachi roared as he fell back onto the couch, a part of him doubted Sasuke was really dead though, it didn't seem something like his brother would do which prompt him to ask Gaara an all important question.

"Hey Gaara can I ask you something and I want you to be honest…it's about what happened to Sasuke…" Itachi trailed off as he looked into Gaara's green eyes.

The red head nodded.

"Sasuke…Did he ever have suicidal thoughts after what I did to him…after he returned home after those two years with me?" Itachi asked feeling his heart ache as memories filled his mind of his past actions towards his brother.

Gaara looked shocked at the question before pondering over it. He thought long and hard over how Sasuke had changed.

He smiled briefly as he remembered the first time he met Sasuke he was a fighter and had an attitude to boot but over the years that had diminished…he still had the fiery attitude but it wasn't the same and he had become a lot more submissive.

But one thing Gaara could say about Sasuke was that he never once tried to kill himself even after Temari's death or when Kakashi turned his back on him he continued to fight.

"No he didn't…he was very strong and tried to get past everything that happened…well he tried I think after everything that happened he broke each time. Sasuke had lost so much Itachi you have to understand that and you are partly to blame for it…" Gaara admitted watching as Itachi turned away in both shame and guilt.

"I know" He muttered and he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're trying to make up for it and I think if Sasuke was alive he would be proud of you for trying. But I do have to admit it is a little strange that Sasuke would kill himself…" Gaara admitted which caused Itachi to snap his head back in his direction.

"What do you mean?" The raven quickly asked…this was the answer he was looking for. He needed to know because if there was a chance his little brother was alive he needed to know so he could look for him. But a part of him was terrified of the knowledge that he might be with both Madara and Crair and he wondered for a second if death was the better option.

"I mean it just seemed strange how it happened. Sasuke didn't even leave a goodbye video or a note which I'm positive he would have done. I don't know Itachi a part of me thinks something fishy is going on but that might be wishful thinking on my part…maybe he was just too far gone in his depression…" Gaara said sadly but doubt still plagued his mind.

Itachi nodded. He had finally got his answer. Sasuke was most likely still alive and he would find him no matter what it took. He would find his little brother and bring him home safe and sound even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Itachi owed it to himself and everyone else but most importantly he owed it too Sasuke.

**~Elsewhere~**

Sasuke sat huddled in the corner of the small cramped closest he was put in, his eyes red and swollen, tear marks evident on his cheeks. He had been held captive in this old abandoned house in the middle of no where for almost three months now.

His whole body was in pain as he shook from being nude.

Madara had once again raped and beaten him because he still slightly resisted him.

The man wanted him totally under his control.

Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time before his mind completely crumbled. He had tried to keep onto the things that were important to him, but his past was becoming blurred and the old him was fading fast. He was losing his fight and just wanted to give in.

The youngest Uchiha let out a sob and shifted slightly to try and get comfortable, causing him to hiss as his body protested through the pain. Luckily he wasn't tied up so he could at least move his body freely, even though it hurt period to move.

He had no idea how long ago he had been kidnapped or if anyone was looking for him, apparently according to his father no one cared and they were glad he was gone.

Sasuke believed him after all the man was his father so he wouldn't lie to him, right? He didn't know anymore his mind was getting confused.

He was hungry, dehydrated and in truth in need of some comfort.

There was suddenly footsteps coming towards him and he froze, his mind started to panic.

'No, please don't come in here, please!' Sasuke pleaded to whoever could hear him.

He was already in so much pain and he didn't think he could take anymore, but unfortunately the door of the small closet crashed open and his father stood in the door way.

Madara stared down at his youngest son with a smirk, enjoying the work that he painted on the boy's body and mind. He folded his arms across his chest as his eyes narrowed to pretend he was angry.

"So Boy have you learned your lesson yet?" Madara asked in an angry tone, causing Sasuke to whimper and quickly nod his head, not wanting to upset his dad any further than he already had.

Madara got angry at the lack of reply and reached own to grasp his son's black locks of hair before yanking him up.

Sasuke let out a scream as his whole body ached from being moved so abruptly. He felt a hand grip his chin as he stared into the merciless eyes of his father.

"What have I told you about giving me an answer boy?" Madara spat in to the boy's face, causing Sasuke to let out another pitiful whimper as he tried to turn his head away but his father's hand was preventing him from doing so.

The next minute he felt his body being lifted and then slammed into the wall. The young Uchiha let out a cry of pain as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

Madara let out a sigh, knowing his youngest son wasn't going to speak any time soon, well if that was the case he would make him.

"You have one last chance my boy to do what I say before I beat it out of you!" Madara sneered.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear and he tried to fight the man off, but his struggles proved useless and he felt a knee slam into his stomach, causing him to bend over slightly, his breath shallow.

"Wrong answer Sasuke…" Madara smirked at his youngest son before raising a fist and slamming it hard into the side of Sasuke's cheek.

The youngest Uchiha let out a scream as he crashed into the wall, hitting his head in the process, causing black spots to invade his vision. He crumbled to the floor clutching his cheek.

Sasuke let out a sob as a booted foot collided with his side and then again a few more times until he heard one or two of his ribs break. That must have been all of them now.

Sasuke let out a weak cough as he lay on the floor moaning in agony, tears running fast and furiously down his pale cheeks. He couldn't move, his body wouldn't let him, so he just lay there taking the blows his father was delivering to his already to abused body.

Finely the beating stopped and once again Sasuke felt his head being lifted by his head, this time he didn't fight or attempt to get away.

"What the hell am I going to do with you boy?" Madara asked as he gently caressed his cheek. Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself from completely breaking down.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sasuke pleaded feeling guilt rise up into his chest for being so disobedient, his head hanging in shame.

Madara sighed and began stroking his son's hair in a loving manner before it was yanked harshly again.

"If you are fucking sorry then you would learn to do what I say! Do you think I enjoy beating you up?" Madara shouted before slamming his son's head against the wall once more before leaning in to whisper something into his ear.

"I don't know why you're even resisting me Sasuke. I mean I'm the only person you have in this world since nobody else wants you're worthless ass." The older Uchiha smirked when he saw Sasuke shaking as sobs filled the room.

Madara smirked evilly before continuing, causing his youngest son's mental state to collapse even more.

"It's no wonder no one cares about you I mean you're nothing but a pathetic waste of space." He taunted.

Sasuke couldn't take anymore, his body hurt all over, the pain of no one caring ached and the words that were just uttered were all too much.

Finding the last bit of fight and courage he had, Sasuke glared up at the man before spitting in his face. "F-Fuck you." Sasuke managed to grit out, but as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it.

Madara let out a growl gripping his son's hair tighter in his large hand, pulling some strands from its roots. This caused Sasuke to let out a shriek, pulsing pain throbbing at his head.

"You just never learn do you boy? You know I've been to kind up until now but that's about to chance. I'm going to make sure you never ever disobey me again." Madara promised pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"Now be good for daddy and keep that mouth of yours shut or this will be ten times worse do you understand me?" The older of the two snarled as Sasuke gazed up at him, begging for him not to hurt him, but it fell on deaf ears.

Madara brought the knife down to his chest and began to slide the knife downwards not taking his eyes of Sasuke's fearful face.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip hard, a small treacle of blood pouring out of the miniature wound, to muffle his screams. He wished to god he had listened now but off course once again he was too stupid to listen.

'No wonder no one wants me.' The poor boy thought brokenly as he felt more stinging pain on his chest as his dad brought the knife down for the second time, making it join up with the first deep cut.

Madara finally stopped cutting along his exposed chest and Sasuke thanked the heavens that it was finally over, maybe now he could try and get some much needed rest.

Madara saw the hope in his youngest son's black orbs and chuckled shaking his head. "It's not over yet my boy. I still need to teach you your place so you won't ever go against me….After all it's my job as your dad to do just that. Now time for your main punishment."

After hearing those words Sasuke began to shake not knowing what was coming next. He tried to move his body to get away. He knew if he didn't he would be in serious trouble.

Sasuke could tell by the sadistic look his father's eyes that this time he meant business. That he wanted him completely under his control and that he was done waiting. But he didn't get very far due to his dad's hand still clutched tightly to his hair.

Madara let out a dark chuckle and shook his head in amusement. "You should know by now you can't escape from me my boy…you've tried fifty times and yet I have always managed to find or stop you. Now take your punishment for daddy like a good little boy."

The older man brought the knife up to his son's pale cheek, placing the cold metal against it gently.

"Now, what to do? What to do?" Madara wondered out loud, applying some pressure to the blade, a small cut began to show on Sasuke's cheek making blood flow from it.

The youngest of the two whimpered as the stinging pain began to form in his left cheek. He was so terrified of what his father was going to do. He felt his mouth being opened with brutal force.

"Maybe I can do what Crair did and cut your tongue off, making sure you never speak a word again." Madara stated bringing the tip of the knife to play with Sasuke's tongue.

Sasuke's lip quivered and his eyes grew even wider; terror was the only thing showing along with some tears. He shook his head slightly, trying to make the knife cut into his gums as he begged his father not to do something so cruel.

Madara laughed and pulled the knife way. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief but tensed again when his dad began to speak once more.

"No I think I'll let you keep your tongue…I mean if I were to cut it off then it wouldn't be as much fun." Madara chuckled; thinking of what he could do to make sure his son was completely his.

The older Uchiha couldn't understand it but he wanted Sasuke to be completely his and no not in a lover's way, although he did enjoy raping him.

The boy reminded him of his sweet darling Mikoto, it was something he cherished and why he had to have Sasuke with him. Despite what people thought he did love his youngest son but he looked so much like Izuna and that's what he hated.

It was like staring into a miniature version of his brother at times, especially when Sasuke would scream and kick and give him one of those famous Uchiha glares. It was like being reminded of the past, when his brother completely went against his wishes. But he wasn't going to let that happen with his son. He would make sure of that.

Madara then came up with an idea and brought the knife to one of his son's eye sockets. Sasuke's breath became hitched in his throat as he started in horror at the knife right in front of his left eye.

"I know I can gouge those pretty little eyes out of your head. You're eyes remind me too much of him anyway." Madara muttered darky and began to press the knife into the socket and into the closed eyelid puncturing a hole through the thin flesh.

Sasuke started to cry hysterically not knowing what to do when he felt the pain of his eyelid being punctured he was certain his father was going to go through with what he said; suddenly a wet substance began to pool his legs making both Madara and him look down.

Sasuke stared at the floor with horror and shame at realizing what he had just done. He had got so terrified he just urinated on the floor, in front of his father.

Madara stared in shock for a minute, pulling the knife away before smirking evilly.

"Now look at the mess you made boy it's even on my brand new shoes." Madara taunted causing Sasuke to gaze down at the floor more tears flowing down his cheeks as he let out a few sobs.

He couldn't hold them in anymore everything was becoming too much. What was he holding onto anyway? He had no one only his daddy.

Sasuke tried to remember his past life but the blurred images shattered into tiny little pieces and so did his mind.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor another hit had collided with his already bruised cheek and that's when he heard his dad yell at him.

"Look at the mess you made you stupid fucking idiot!" Madara yelled once again kicking his son's side making Sasuke cry out. "I'm going to make sure you never do anything so disgusting again. Maybe I should put a diaper on you and treat you like a baby."

Sasuke couldn't take anymore and began to speak in a dead like but pleading tone, all fight leaving his voice as he finally gave up.

"P-Please daddy. I-I'm sorry..." Sasuke struggled to say forcing his body up as he wrapped his arms around his dad, tears falling onto Madara's clothes.

Madara stood frozen watching and listening to his son sob and try and continue to talk.

"I-I promise I-I'll be a good boy...daddy I promise." Sasuke whispered hugging his dad tighter not wanting to let go.

Madara smirked and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's skinny, shaking form and rested his chin on Sasuke's head.

"I know you will boy I know you will." He said with a sadistic smile, happy that he had finally got his son under his full control. He was going to have some real good fun with this and make sure Sasuke never goes back to the way he was.

Everyone thought that he was dead to the plan was perfectly in motion.

**~Outskirts of Miami (Road to Homestead)~**

Itachi was in his prized black Poniac, he had been bugged for months now on the disappearance of his brother.

He didn't believe that he was dead, not at all.

He had a feeling a certain relative of his had ordered his kidnapping and staged a death, and that man was Madara Uchiha.

He knew what Madara was capable of, and the thought that his brother could possibly have been with the man alone for three months terrified him.

He told no one except Sakumo where he was going, he just asked Izuna to watch Sakumo until he returned.

Izuna himself had decided to move into Miami in case Itachi ever needed help in raising his younger brother's son.

And Izuna as expected accepted feeling happy that he could watch his nephew's son for a bit while not even suspecting that Itachi was going off wandering to find his missing sibling who was thought by everyone else dead.

Izuna always enjoyed Sakumo's visits or his own visits to the two younger Uchihas so that was probably the reason he didn't suspect anything.

Sakumo Uchiha.

Itachi thought back to the young boy who he adored so much, as he remembered the promise he made to Sakumo after he explained to him why he as leaving.

**~(Flashback/Memory)~**

Itachi sighed and walked into the new house that he had bought, and walked into Sakumo's room to find the young boy holding a picture in his hands with tears on his face, the boy hadn't taken his father's death lightly.

It was then that Itachi finely decided to tell Sakumo his theory on what he thought happened to his younger sibling.

"Sakumo." Itachi said calmly.

The young black haired boy looked up surprised, he had been so upset he didn't hear his uncle walk in.

"Oh, hey Uncle Itachi." the little boy said trying to calm down.

Itachi stood by the door watching the younger male with pity before walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Sakumo...what I'm about to tell you. You cannot share with anyone else you understand? I know everyone else would have the right to know where I'm going. But the truth is...I don't know where I'm going. Or what is going to happen to me if I were to fail." Itachi said lifting the raven's chin with a single finger.

Sakumo looked up confused, "What do you mean Uncle Itachi?"

"Sakumo...I'm going to have your uncle stay with you here for a while. I don't I'm going to go look for your father." he replied brushing black bangs out of the way of Sakumo's face.

"What? But Itachi...my daddy's dead." Sakumo said half-crying, just saying those words made him sad.

"I don't know if my brother would like me explaining to his own son this. But I'm going to start from the beginning alright?" Sakumo nodded and Itachi took a deep breath.

"Well...I guess there's no need hiding the truth from you anymore. Now, the reason I was in prison. Was because I've killed people...and I've done bad things. And most of those bad things I did was in order to hurt Sasuke."

"Why?" Sakumo asked suddenly feeling tense at the fact that he now knew that his uncle was in prison for good and violent reasons.

"Well...I was angry. And jealous I guess. See...when I was just a child mine and my brother's mother Mikoto Uchiha got pregnant with Sasuke, I had originally thought that it was our father Fugaku's child...but later on I saw a man who was with our mother. Only then did I recognize it was my mother's cousin Madara Uchiha. See my mother was very depressed during her marriage and she had an affair with my father, and she and Madara had evidently got into it one night and that resulted in her getting pregnant with Sasuke."

"I don't understand..." the younger male said.

"Well to put things simple. I was angry that my mother cheated on our father and that Sasuke wasn't my full sibling. He is Madara's son not my father's. We are related through our mother's blood. As I grew older with Sasuke thinking that he had the same parents as me, I fell into an addicting habit with drugs and alcohol I had friend's who were very violent and mean. So one night I was drunk...and I got into a fight with my parents in front of Sasuke. I killed my parents after pulling a gun and then I beat your father really bad."

Sakumo started to get nervous and fidgety upon hearing all this so Itachi spoke.

"I was young, I was stupid...and I was scared. I needed mental therapy and I couldn't afford it. The following years I made Sasuke's life hell. I wasn't there for him. He lived on the streets. And he was tormented by me and others constantly. Sasuke was adopted by Kakashi when he was ten. He loves Kakashi like a son would his own father. He was always there for him. After a while I realized my mistakes, and that was when Madara moved in to get Sasuke. He felt it was his fault our mother who he still loved was dead. So he wanted to make him pay for it."

"But...how was it his fault?" Sakumo questioned.

"That's the thing. It wasn't his fault, he never should have been with our mother because he was her cousin. But when I tried to stop Madara from killing Sasuke, he shot me in the head and I almost died when I went into a coma. If it wasn't for your father's forgiving heart...I wouldn't be here. He gave the doctors permission to keep me on life support until I woke up. Even after all the pain I had caused him. Your father...he's the strongest person I have ever had the honor to know."

Itachi smiled but it faded after a while.

"Izuna...he shot Madara...Madara is his brother...and the two hate each other...he shot him three times after he shot me and was going to kill Sasuke...we all thought he was dead. But then five years later...he shows up to take Sasuke again. He doesn't like Sasuke he hates him. And I don't think Sasuke would fall weak enough to kill himself when he still has a son to care for. I think Madara staged the whole thing. I think he's still alive."

Itachi stared into the dark eyes that looked like Sasuke's.

"Y-You think my daddy's alive?" Sakumo whispered.

"I do. And I promise...if he is I'm going to bring him home. But you can't tell anyone where I'm going? Because they'll try to stop me okay?" Itachi asked.

Sakumo nodded and hugged Itachi tightly and Itachi returned the hug gratefully.

"I'm going to call Izuna...I'm gonna leave in two days so I can get ready." Itachi said getting up after kissing the top of Sakumo's black covered head.

Sakumo nodded and smiled at his uncle.

"Thank you." the child whispered.

**~(End Flashback/Memory)~**

Itachi set the car on higher gear and a look of determination spread across his face.

_'I promise Sasuke...I'm bringing you back home...even if it kills me...'_

* * *

__**There we go a new chapter I hope you liked it.**

_Emily_


	13. Determination

**Let's get this started!**

* * *

**~Elsewhere: Madara's House (Sasuke's Room)~**

Madara smirked as he strolled down the halls of his large house. Things had been going well with Sasuk the boy was under his control.

He was surprised how it turned out he hadn't expected his son's mind to break this way but he was pleased it did.

It was so easy now to control to him…the boy would do almost anything he was told and if he didn't there would be severe consequences, most of them included beatings or being locked up for a week without food and water but that was if Sasuke was really bad.

Madara had to admit he hated when Sasuke disobeyed him, it drove him crazy, for some reason he needed his youngest son's mind to be his.

The old Uchiha sighed as he came to a halt outside Sasuke's bedroom door. He pulled down the handle gently pulled the handle down before walking in.

Madara had decided to move Sasuke out of the closet and into his own room due to good behavior.

The room itself was nice with rich red paint decorating the walls and smooth black wooden floorboards and ceilings to match.

A line of black wardrobes were lined up against the left wall and a queen sized bed was against the right with a cream rug underneath it. It was a nice room and quite expensive too but Madara would not settle for anything less.

The old Uchiha shook his head and continued into the room but stopped short as he saw Sasuke sat up in bed and staring off into space.

This caused Madara to frown as he slammed the door shut loudly causing the poor boy to jump out of his skin and stare at him with frightened eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing awake I didn't give you permission to wake up!" Madara hissed as he made his way over to Sasuke who was shaking badly.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered as he looked down at the bed sheets that were scrunched up in his hands feeling bad for disobeying.

The next thing he knew a hand collided with his left cheek, shocking him and sending him head first into the wall.

This caused Sasuke to cry out as pain flew through his cheek and head.

Tears began forming into his eyes as he clutched his head and rubbed his cheek in agony.

"Did I say you could speak?" Madara growled as he grabbed Sasuke by his hair. The younger of the two instantly shook his head.

"No I didn't and another thing I asked you why you were awake not how sorry you are…now why were you awake when I didn't come in and wake you yet?" Madara asked as he paused for a minute before nodding his head to let Sasuke speak.

The younger Uchiha glanced down again not being able to look at his father anymore but this only angered Madara even more as he grabbed his son's chin with a firm grip and forced him to look at him.

"Look at me when you're talking. I can't understand that stupid mumble of yours" He warned before letting go, satisfied when Sasuke did as he was told.

"Now answer my question. If I like the answer I might not punish you by locking you up in the basement for a week after I give you the beating of your life…now…"

Madara nodded and gave Sasuke the go ahead while he waited patiently for his youngest son to speak.

"I…I…" Sasuke started trying to form his words carefully. He didn't want to be beaten again, his body still ached from last time and he hated being down in the basement it was cold, dark and lonely.

"I couldn't sleep. I tried to stay asleep daddy I promise and I'm sorry for disobeying you…"

Sasuke hoped that was enough for his father but knew it wasn't. Madara was a strict man when it came to him and hardly let him have any type of freedom and he would be punished if he even slightly went against his rules.

Sasuke wished he had more freedom like Crair did but knew it was highly unlikely he was ever going to get any…his dad controlled every aspect of his life which wasn't much.

Sasuke didn't dwell on it long as he was smacked round the face once again and his head was lifted up by his hair causing him to grit his teeth as his head began to hurt.

"I'll let you off this once but be warned if this happened again I won't be so kind. You are not allowed to do anything without my permission. You don't sleep until I say you can and don't wake up until I come and wake you up. You eat when I say you can and wear what I want you to. You speak only when spoken to and only to those who I allow you too." Madara said as he recited the rules to Sasuke who nodded and glanced away for a second before looking into his father's eyes that were so similar to his own.

Madara sighed as he calmed himself down and loosened his grip on his son's chin. He knew that he made a lot of rules especially for Sasuke but he needed to make sure every aspect of his youngest son's life was controlled by him even the smallest things because if not he could lose Sasuke and he didn't want that. He knew he was being very possessive but he didn't care one bit.

"Do you understand?" He pressed Sasuke, making sure he understood the rules and his place.

"Yes." Sasuke replied knowing that when he was asked a question he was always to answer it with a spoken answer.

Madara smiled and let go of his son completely before standing up. "Good…now I'm going to get you some clothes to wear and then we'll head down and have some breakfast. I bet you're hungry."

Sasuke nodded and smiled slightly at the thought of having some food. He just eaten last night but when you've been without a meal before for a whole week then you tend to be glad to have any food in your stomach.

"Thank you" he said politely and watched his dad stroll over to his closet and pull out a black shirt and some dark blue shorts before handing them over to him.

"You go and get dressed I'll be down stairs come down when you're ready." Madara ordered as he left the room leaving Sasuke on his own to get ready.

Sasuke sighed as he pushed the bedcovers off his body and pulled on the items of clothing he was given before heading to the door and down the stairs.

He was a little nervous about going downstairs because he never knew what mood his brother or father was going to be in. There were times when they would punish him over the slightest things like looking at them the wrong way.

The young Uchiha shook his head and continued down the stairs which was a little difficult because his ankles were beginning to hurt and he had to hold on to the banister to stop himself from falling down the stairs.

Every now and then his ankles would begin to hurt for reasons he didn't know but then his dad would give him some pills to take which helped a lot with the pain but they never seemed to last long.

Sasuke bit his lip as pain shot through his ankles at an intense level and he felt himself tumbling downwards but unfortunately for him he was right next to a small polished wooden table that held a very expensive antique vase on it.

Sasuke tried to stop himself from falling over but it was too late and he landed on the floor, taking the vase and the small table with him causing the items to hit the wooden surface with a loud crash.

The young Uchiha lifted his body up by his left side as he glanced in horror at the broken mess he had made. His father was going to kill him! That was a very expensive piece of furniture and he had broken it, his daddy won't be happy.

Soon enough footsteps came stomping into the foyer and he gulped as he looked at his father's shocked to angry expression.

"What happened here?" Madara growled as he glared at Sasuke after seeing his priceless vase scattered across the floor. In truth he didn't really like the thing and couldn't remember why he even brought the thing but that wasn't the point though it was still broken and someone would have to pay.

Sasuke slowly stood up wincing as he put slight pressure on his ankles but he managed to keep himself upright as he gazed into his father's very angry eyes.

"What happened here? How did this happen?" Madara repeated as he grabbed Sasuke by the shirt, giving him a big shake.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. The next minute he knew a fist collided with the left side of his face causing him to scream. He would have fallen to the floor if not for the fact that Madara still clutched the black shirt he was wearing.

"Answer me boy!" Madara roared starting to lose his patience and making Sasuke jump.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Sasuke cried but was cut off as his head was banged harshly against the wall. The young Uchiha saw dark spots float across his vision.

"I don't care how sorry you fucking are! Do you have any idea have much that vase cost?" Madara yelled before punching Sasuke in the gut. The young raven coughed as the fist dug into his gut causing him to wheeze in agony.

"I-I sorry…" Sasuke managed to get out but another punch to the jaw stopped him as he collided roughly with the wall. He let out a scream as Madara grabbed his hair and smashed him face first into the wall, blood began to drip from his nose.

Madara then threw him onto the floor and began kicking him in the side over and over again. Sasuke kept screaming in pain as tears began to crusade down his cheeks as he begged his father to stop but Madara took no notice as he continued to lay into the poor male.

Madara was doing this to ensure Sasuke learned his lesson and he was going to make sure he knew it well. After a few more kicks he lifted Sasuke's limp body up by the hair and asked once again what happened.

"Now what happened and don't lie to me boy!" He demanded. Sasuke let out a pitiful moan, his black orbs filled with tears making his vision blurry.

"It was an accident…I…I fell over. My ankles were beginning to hurt and I couldn't stay up. I'm so sorry daddy please forgive me." Sasuke begged as he bowed his head slightly in shame and respect. He hoped that would be the end of it because he didn't think he could handle any more pain.

Madara frowned for a second before releasing Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha fell to the floor in a heap landing on his more injured side which caused him to let out a groan.

"Maybe I will but first you are going to clear this mess up and then after that you are to go to your room. You'll have no food today for your bad behavior." Madara sudden declared making Sasuke's eyes water again. He couldn't go without food again his stomach already hurt and he was so hungry.

"Please…" He pleaded but it was cut off by a warning look Madara gave him.

"Be quiet! I don't want to hear a sound coming from your mouth, got it!" The older male snarled. Sasuke clamped his mouth shut and nodded not wanting to anger his father anymore then he already had.

"Okay good now like I said I want you to clean this mess up and then go to your room. You will sit there and think about what you've done until I tell you to go to sleep. Understand?" Madara said as he raised an eyebrow. Sasuke once again nodded.

"Good now get to it!" He ordered and Sasuke instantly scrambled to do what he was told and picked up the pieces of broken glass, some of the shards cut his hand but he didn't dare complain.

Once he was done he quickly rushed upstairs as fast as his aching ankles would let him which wasn't very.

Madara watched him go and a smirk began to spread across his face. The boy was so easy to manipulate and control it was laughable really. His mind then turned to Sasuke's disability and he frowned.

He needed to get the boy some medication and fast he didn't want the repeat of what just happened, he had a lot of priceless stuff in the house.

Madara shook his head and made his way upstairs he was going to have a nice hot shower before dealing with Sasuke again.

**~Homestead (Down Town)~**

Itachi growled as he hit another dead end, everyone he asked about a certain two men either told him to get lost or didn't know anything, it was frustrating.

He was running out of time, who knows what torture Madara had put his brother through already.

Itachi knew how sick the man was and he knew he wouldn't think twice before killing his beloved little brother. This made him even more determined to find him.

Itachi leaned against the wall, scanning the area trying to remember who he already talked to and who else was left. There was only two more stores in the area which he could go to so he strolled over to one of them and walked in.

The place was next to empty with an old man perched behind a counter, watching him carefully as he entered the store.

"What can I do for you young man?" The old man replied in a gruff voice, not taking his eyes of Itachi.

Itachi raised an eyebrow before stepping closer to the counter. "I need some information!" He exclaimed hoping that this time someone would give him something.

The old man cocked his head to the side and a smirk crept across his face.

"You know you shouldn't go asking questions, especially in these parts of the woods."

Itachi shook his head and looked at the man pleadingly.

"I wouldn't if it wasn't important…so please can you help me." He begged and the old man nodded.

"Okay what do you want to know?" The man asked glancing around the small hut to make sure no one was listening, when the cost was clear he turned back to the young man and nodded.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief. "I was wondering if you've seen two men…they both look kind of like me, but much taller and longer hair…one has white bangs."

The old man looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm sorry lad but I haven't."

Itachi looked crestfallen as he once again hit a dead end. Madara had certainly covered his tracks and that meant finding Sasuke was going to be all the more difficult.

"Why are you searching for these two men anyway?" The old man asked.

"Because they took someone that was very dear to me and I want to get him back." Itachi replied before he began to walk away.

"Wait!" The man shouted and Itachi instantly turned around.

"I haven't seen the men you were talking about but maybe if you give me their names and your number I can see what I can find out for you, sometimes folk in this town don't like talking to outsiders."

Itachi smiled at the offer and nodded. "That would be great thank you. Their names are Madara Uchiha and Crair Mikarama, they are both dangerous criminals and have a lot of eyes and ears so be careful. If you manage to get any information contact me on this number."

Itachi said as he placed a card in front of the old man, who nodded.

"Okay I will and I hope you find what you are looking for lad…by the way my name's Greg."

Itachi nodded and for the first time in weeks he nodded. "Thank you Greg and I hope I do."

With that he turned on his heel and walked out the small store happy to have someone helping him out, but he was still nowhere near close enough to finding Sasuke.

But little did he know that he had been followed by an unknown person …this person pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello?" He asked wondering who he got.

_"Yes" _A voice replied making the man smirk as he realized who it was.

"Kimimaro it's me Kabuto, we have a problem."

~Elsewhere: Madara's House (Crair's Room)~

Crair was sleeping soundly in his room, he had been to the bar last night and had smoking hot sex with his girlfriend then came home totally hammered drunk and collapsed on his bed.

A noise suddenly rang out through the room, and Crair opened his eyes with a moan upon having a horrible hangover.

"Urrggh...damn..." Crair moaned as the noise hurt his head once again.

Finding the source of it to be his phone he picked it up.

"Hello?"

'Crair? It's Kabuto, I have news you and your father might want to hear'

"What is it?" the dual haired male mumbled.

'It's about Sasuke's other sibling Itachi'

"Hn...what about him? I was sleeping..."

'He's looking for you and Madara'

Crair shot up to a sitting position despite the pain in his head.

"W-What did you say?" he whispered.

'Itachi is looking for you'

"Shit...do you think he's looking for Sasuke?" Crair muttered and stood up on wobbly legs, still hammered from the previous night.

'I don't know. You okay Crair?'

"Yeah, just let me speak to my father, he'll call you back." Crair said and hung up before getting undressed and putting some different clothes on.

Crair stumbled down the steps and down the hallway to the kitchen where he found his father and brother sitting down at the table eating lunch.

Madara looked up spotting his eldest son and smirked, "Someone have to much last night? It's past 12:00 you missed breakfast."

"I need to talk to you father, privately." Crair added looking at Sasuke who was watching them clueless as to what they were talking about.

Madara noticed Crair's glance towards his younger brother and nodded knowing that if it was something Sasuke could not hear then it was likely important.

"Alright." he said setting down his fork and standing up.

Crair walked out of the room and down the end of the hallway before stopping where he turned around meeting his father's serious eyes.

"What is it Crair?" Madara asked.

"Itachi's looking for us." Crair replied firmly.

Madara's eyes widened for a second before he regained his composure.

"You're sure?" Madara asked.

"Yes, Kabuto told me he saw him asking people questions about us around Homestead."

Madara looked down thinking for a second before turning around a smirk playing over his face.

"Father...do you want me to take him out? What do you want to do about him?"

"I doubt he's looking for us, Itachi's just following his gut instinct right now. And that's what makes the situation all the more dangerous. Itachi is a smart kid, if he keeps following that instinct he'll soon learn of Sasuke being alive. No Crair, I want you to bring him to me."

"You want me to kidnap him? Why? We don't need hi-"

"That's not the point though Crair, I'm going to teach him better than to stick his nose where it doesn't belong anymore. Plus...I want to have a challenge and try and break him. We've already broke Sasuke, Itachi will be more of a task to break. But it'll be fun."

"Okay, I'll get on that right n-"

"Hold on Crair, I want you to know to be alert and be on guard. Itachi may not look strong but he sure as hell packs a punch. I don't want you coming back beaten to a pulp. Keep your guard up and make sure he's sedated when you bring him in. We don't need any accidents."

Crair laughed at the comment. "You talk about him like he's an animal."

"He is. I haven never seen someone fight so well besides myself. He's a challenge to hold onto and he's quick. Just be careful and be alert alright." Madara asked giving his son a hug which Crair returned.

"Alright I'll see you later." Crair replied and headed out the door.

**~Homestead: (Down Town)~**

Itachi sighed as a burly looking man told him to get lost and stormed off. This was getting very ridiculous. No one would help him find Madara and Crair and it was getting very frustrating.

Itachi wasn't very surprised though Homestead was Madara's town, no one would dare cross the man and very few that would were hard to come by.

The raven was pulled from his thoughts as his phone started to ring, sending a wave of vibrations through his jacket pocket. Itachi frowned and pulled the device out wondering who could be calling but was pleasantly surprised when he saw that Greg was the caller's ID.

Flipping his cell phone open he began to speak into the speaker. "Hello? Greg?" He said slowly just to be sure he had the right guy.

Itachi wasn't stupid he knew Madara and Crair would have most likely found out he was looking for them by now and they could have gotten to Greg.

"Yes it's me Greg. I have some information you might be looking for. Can you come to the store so we can talk a bit better?" Greg asked.

"Yes I'll be there in about ten minutes. Bye" Itachi replied before hanging up and quickly rushing to his car, getting in and driving off. He reached the store in record time and walked inside where he found Greg waiting for him in his usual spot behind the counter.

"Close the door!" Greg ordered as he nodded towards the door and Itachi did as he was told before turning around and raising an eyebrow at the older man.

"I don't want anyone interrupting us." Greg replied with a brief smile before his expression turned serious again as Itachi approached.

"You said you had information for me…Is it about Madara?" Itachi asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'm afraid I don't have much on Madara himself but I have learnt that he is one of the biggest crime lords around and leader of an elite gang called the Black Maunders." Greg told Itachi who glance down at the ground as he shifted his feet nervously, letting out a sigh before looking up again.

"I know…" Itachi whispered. "I was never part of the gang itself but I was partnered with Madara…on something…"

Itachi felt guilt swell up inside his gut as he remembered the pain and horror he put his brother through. Greg looked at him with pity and knew the younger male had done some terrible stuff in his life.

"You hurt someone you loved didn't you?" He asked and Itachi nodded sending a faint smile before nodding sadly.

"Yes, Yes I did. But I'm trying to make up for it now that's why I need to find these men…for this person…" The raven said before pausing.

"So please if you have any information no matter how small can you help? I know I'm asking a lot and I'm putting you in danger but I need to find them."

"Hey whoa, whoa calm down." Greg chuckled as he raised a hand. "Lad my life is meaningless to me now anyway. My wife died of cancer not long ago and we bore no children since she couldn't have any. It's just me now and I'll be glad when death hits me…so yes I will help you and I have." Greg promised with a smile and Itachi smiled back but felt sad at the man's story and the fact he welcomed death.

"Thank you" Itachi muttered before giving a curt nod to the older man who smiled and continued on with his information.

"Okay I have caught sight of both Madara and Crair around town. Madara I caught going in the grocery shops and sometimes buying clothes which was odd because they seemed way too small to fit him so he must be buying them for someone else." Greg said as he trailed off.

Itachi frowned at this and started to think.

'Who would Madara be buying clothes for; it can't be Crair since he looks about the same height and build as Madara maybe even a little taller. So it can't be him…maybe its…no it couldn't be'

The Uchiha instantly shook that thought out of his head, there was no way that Madara would go out and buy clothes for Sasuke he would most likely just give him something old or just have him naked. So he doubted that.

Itachi decided to changed tactics and ask about Crair instead. "What about Crair?"

"Hm…I saw him mostly going into pubs and stuff. The lad sure does drink a lot that's for sure but actually it wasn't those two I was giving you information on as such since as you can tell I don't know much. You know more about them than I do. But there was something else or more like someone else…" Greg said glancing at Itachi to make sure he had his full attention.

"Go on." Itachi ordered feeling his heart race, this was the first piece of information he had since he got to Homestead and he didn't care how small it was going to be but to his surprise the information was something that would help him out a lot.

"Have you heard of a man named Kabuto Yakushi? Has silver hair and wears glasses, has an evil look about him?" Greg questioned and Itachi gasped and nodded.

"Yes I know Kabuto" The raven muttered darkly his eyes narrowing into slits. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Well the other day I was having a drink in the pub and I couldn't help but notice Madara sitting there with that man, so I got a seat as close to them as possible. I didn't hear much but I did hear them mention a name…um Sasuke, I think." Greg replied making Itachi's eyes go wide as he slammed his hands on the counter.

"Sasuke? Are you sure it was that name you heard?" Itachi enquired in a frantic voice and Greg nodded taken a back slightly.

"Yes I'm sure. I only heard the name though nothing else but I know that those three were talking about him. I just don't know why but I'm guessing you might." Greg wondered out loud and the Uchiha shrugged slightly.

"Not really but I'm hoping I will soon. Thank you for the information."

Greg raised his hand and shook his head. "I'm just sorry it wasn't much."

"No it was plenty and you actually helped me out a lot because I was searching for two people that might be impossible to track…but Kabuto…Kabuto might be easier." Itachi said.

He remembered a time a few years ago he had visited Kabuto's house but the only problem was he was too drunk and drugged up to take notice of where it was. All he knew was that it was a big house in homestead but that's all he remembered, nothing else. But it shouldn't be that difficult to learn of Kabuto's actual address.

"I'm glad I could help." Greg said and Itachi nodded before thanking him and rushing out the door unaware he had just ran past one of the men he was looking for as he headed towards the store.

Madara chuckled as he watched Itachi go past an alley way where his son Crair was read and waiting and knew he would take care of Itachi while he took care of another dead end.

He turned his attention back to the store and carried on inside. Greg looked up from the magazine he just started reading.

"We're closed." He replied simply before glancing back at his magazine.

Madara just chuckled before shutting the door and locking it, putting the shades down while he was at it. He didn't want any coming in while he did what he had to do.

Greg glanced back up in confusion as he heard the man approach him before narrowing his eyes.

"I told you we were closed so please leave!" He ordered. He didn't like the look or feeling he had off this guy.

Madara chuckled again and removed his hood making Greg step back as he notice he was the same man that Itachi was searching for.

"You're…You're…" Greg stuttered as he took a step back not liking the smirk on the man's face as he drew nearer.

"Yes I'm Madara Uchiha and I hear you've been asking a few questions about me and sticking your nose in where it's not wanted. Well I'm here to make sure you never do that again but before I kill you, care to tell me what you told the young man who just left here?" Madara said as he withdrew his gun and pointed it at the man behind the counter.

"No." Greg snarled trying not to feel intimidated by the gun or Madara but it was hard to do.

"Wrong answer…well if you're not going to tell me then you'll be no use to me…besides I have Itachi for that…" Madara smirked and Greg couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that but before he got the chance to think any more on it or ask about it, Madara had pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Greg in the head causing him to fall down to the floor dead, blood pooling around his head.

Madara chuckled before walking out, pulling up his hood to hide his face from view and climbing into his car while he waited for Crair to come back with a certain somebody.

**~Homestead: Down Town (Alleyway)~**

Crair smirked as he waited in the darkness of the alley way as he watched Itachi approach. He still wasn't one hundred per cent sure kidnapping Itachi was the way to go but all the same it could be fun.

The dual haired man got into position as Itachi finally came to the alley way and instantly shot out a hand and grabbed him by his hair which was put up in a short low ponytail; his hair was still growing from cutting it off three months ago.

Itachi let out a yell as he was pulled unsuspectingly into the alleyway and slammed hard against the brick wall. He quickly turned around, a frown creeping across his face as he noticed his attacker wearing a mask.

"Who the fuck are you?" Itachi growled narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he tried to figure out who this masked man was but all he could see was the blue eyes shining through the eyeholes and his lips that was curled up into a smile, making the Uchiha shake with anger and rage.

Crair smirked and folded his arms over his chest before getting right to the point. "I hear you're looking for two men…apparently they took something…valuable to you…"

Itachi flinched slightly. He didn't like the sound of the man's tone and couldn't help but think there was something familiar about his voice.

"What do you know?" He demanded taking a threatening step towards the man who didn't move an inch, his smirk growing even more.

"Now why would I want to tell you that?" Crair teased, chuckling as Itachi's face contorted into rage making him feel satisfied he was getting such a reaction.

"Because I'll make you if you don't!" Itachi growled his body shaking as he tried to control the urge to jump this guy. Crair raised an eyebrow at the threat but didn't comment as Itachi continued.

"Now I'm searching for two one of them is named Madara Uchiha and the other is his son Crair Mikarama. Do you have any idea where they could be?" The Uchiha asked as he kept his eyes fixated on the unknown man in front of him.

"Maybe I do…Maybe I don't." Crair then paused as he took a step forward. "But you are getting closer and closer and closer…"

Each time Crair stated the word closer he took a step towards Itachi until he was right in front of him. Itachi instantly knew what that meant and took a step back his eyes burning with rage.

"You!"

Crair smirked and took off his mask, shaking his head to get his sweaty black and white hair off his face.

"Yep me…now I hear you've been asking questions and I'm wondering why?" Off course he already knew the reason why but it was fun to watch the raven go in such a rage.

He remembered his father's warnings though and made sure he never let his guard down but he was still anxious to see what fighting skills Itachi had.

Itachi charged forward and grabbed Crair by his shirt. "Where the fuck is my brother you bastard?" Itachi roared giving the dual haired male a little shake. But he wasn't fazed one bit.

"Brother? Oh you mean our brother Sasuke…didn't he kill himself?" Crair asked in a fake shocked voice, his tone full of mocking laughter as well.

"Well I don't believe that to be true. I believe Sasuke's alive and you and that deranged father of yours faked his death and kidnapped him. It's something that psychopath would do." The Uchiha snarled.

Crair's grin instantly vanished at the comments about his father, letting out a growl he pushed Itachi off him and got into a fighting stance.

"Fine but if you want information then you have to get past me and I doubt you will." Crair stated and Itachi chuckled.

"Don't underestimate me I'm a lot tougher than I look." Itachi promised causing Crair to smirk.

"Oh, I've heard that." He retorted.

"Fine then but by the time I finished with you, you'll be wishing you never crossed me." Itachi warned and Crair just shrugged.

"I doubt that." He muttered before launching at Itachi who dodged him easily making him slam his fist into the wall behind. Crair let out a hiss as his knuckles connected with the wall, leaving from bruised and throbbing from the pain but he just smirked and ignored it.

"Heh nice dodge I guess father was right you are quick well let's see you try and dodge this!" Crair said as he turned around and aimed a pistol in Itachi's direction and fired five shots.

Itachi's eyes went wide as he quickly ran to avoid the bullets hitting him unfortunately one caught his right arm making him yell out, luckily the bullet only grazed his arm but it was still bleeding quite heavily.

Crair smirked as he watched Itachi kneeling on the ground holding his bloody arm and decided to take his chance and kidnap Itachi right then and there but before he got close enough something hard hit his head making him stumble backwards.

Another object hit him soon after and then another, Crair realized that Itachi was throwing rocks at him and had to cover his head with his arms to protect his head from receiving any more damage. It was already bleeding from the first blow making his vision slightly disoriented.

He slowly stood up as did Itachi and put his gun away; it was useless now anyway since he used up all his bullets.

Plus he wasn't aiming to kill Itachi anyway that's why he purposely missed he just wanted to see how fast he truly was.

Crair had to admit he was impressed by the Uchiha's skills. He could see why Itachi and his father had been partners in crime such a long time ago.

The dual haired male decided to take it up a notch and glanced around the alleyway for any weapons he could use making sure to keep an eye on Itachi as well which was a good thing since the latter charged at him knocking him to the ground, which is what he wanted as his hand slid across the floor and wrap around a long chain.

Crair jumped up quickly before Itachi could kick him in the face possibly knocking him out in the process and unleashed the chain, hitting the raven on the shoulder.

"Gaaahhhh!" Itachi yelled as he clutched his arm in agony which happened to be the same one the bullet grazed moments ago.

Itachi cried out again as the piece of metal caught his back. He hissed at the contact it made again and again as he tried to get as near to Crair as possible so he could try and get the chain from him, but the thing was raining down fast on his poor body.

Itachi's body was in so much pain now but he brushed it off as he managed to get near to Crair before slamming a fist in the latter's stomach making him drop the chain momentarily to clutch his belly.

"Fuck!" He yelled out.

_'Father was right he does pack a punch as well. Damn.'_

Itachi took this moment to strike again and punched Crair in the face before kicking him to the ground.

Crair fell to the ground and quickly caught sight of the chain and picked it up before gracefully jumping to his feet.

Itachi and Crair were panting heavily as they faced each other. Crair held the chain tightly in his hand while Itachi pulled his switchblade out of his pocket.

"Tch amateur" Crair said as he clucked his tongue although he knew from his father how good Itachi was with that switchblade. He didn't get the full details but when that knife was in Itachi's possession he was near to unstoppable. He knew how to use it and really well and now Crair was going to find out how good.

"You can say what you like but I've been using this switchblade since I was eleven, so don't get too cocky." Itachi warned but it was met with an amused chuckle.

"Well then bring it!" Crair said as he stretched the chain as he got ready for the attack. He knew what he was going to do he just needed Itachi to make his move first which he did as he came running towards him. That was when Crair took his chance and side stepped him before quickly going behind and wrapping the chain around Itachi neck, choking him in the process.

Itachi dropped his switchblade and brought his hands up to his neck to try and loosen the chain but it was no use Crair was too strong and he was losing air very fast, luckily the chain loosened somewhat.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you…yet. Father wants you alive so he can have a little fun with you." Crair whispered into Itachi's ear. "Now I'm getting slightly bored now so I'm going to finish it."

With that he drew a cloth from his jacket pocket that reeked of chloroform before pressing it firmly to Itachi's mouth.

The Uchiha's eyes went wide with both horror and shock as he recognized all too well the drug that was beginning to take over his senses and began to struggle, but his body was becoming weak from the drug's effects and soon he went limp in the older man's arms.

Crair smirked as he felt the other male slump over in his arms and caught hold of him properly as he threw the chain back on the ground. He picked Itachi's switchblade up deciding it could come in handy later and dragged Itachi out of the ally and to the car.

Madara watched them come and smirked as he saw and unconscious Itachi before popping open the truck and grabbing some duct tape.

"Good work son." He praised Crair who smirked in triumph before throwing Itachi into the trunk then stepped back and watched his father wrap the tape around the younger male's wrists and ankles before slamming the lid shut, leaving the Uchiha in total darkness.

"Come on let's go Kabuto is waiting for us plus I want to have some fun with Itachi today." Madara chucked as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car. Crair got into the passenger's side and they drove off.

* * *

**There we go, hope it was enjoyable ;p**

_Emily_


	14. Troublesome

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape

* * *

Itachi groaned as he felt his head pounding in severe pain and his body ached from the beating he had received not long ago or so he assumed.

He noticed that his hands were chained to the wall behind him and a ball gag in his mouth. The room was dark and had a damp like smell, so he guessed he was in a basement.

Itachi tried to piece together what had happened and how he ended up in such a place, tied up and gagged.

But before he could a sinister voice he knew recognize floated through the air and into his ear drums.

"So you're finally awake I was starting to think that beating I gave you finished you off for good." The voice snickered and Itachi let out a muffled growl and tried to wriggle free, but it was no use.

A hand reached out and pulled the gag off him and Itachi had to cough a few times and move his jaw about to get used to having it free.

He wondered if this is what Sasuke had to go through when he tortured him those times and guilt began to rise inside his stomach.

Itachi tried not to think of the past and concentrated on what was happening now as he glared up at the figure with pure hatred.

"Crair Mikarama…here I thought you perished in that house fire." He hissed his mind remembering what happened in the town.

"So you've been alive all this time…that's shame. Now where's my brother?" he continued.

Crair raised an eyebrow and smirked down at his helpless cousin.

"Don't you mean our brother?" He replied slyly and Itachi gave him one hell of a glare.

"Just tell me where you and your sick bastard of a father have hidden Sasuke?" Itachi yelled causing the older male's eyes to flash dangerously.

The next thing Itachi knew was his head being slammed against the concrete wall behind him from the impact of Crair's punch, blood dripped from his nose and he could tell it was broken. But nevertheless the younger of the two smirked at getting such a reaction.

"You watch what you say about my father!" Crair shouted.

"What's the matter? Does Crairy boy not like it when someone says mean things about his daddy? You're so pathetic Crair." Itachi spat with as much venom as he could muster, this earned him another punch to his face, this time his left cheek, but he didn't care.

"I want to know what you and Madara have done to Sasuke and I want to know now!" Itachi demanded his expression turning more serious.

Crair smirked at his cousin and shook his head with a vicious grin. "I don't think you're in any position to demand anything, do you?" He replied and Itachi let out a deadly growl.

"Fuck off you bastard! Tell me where the fuck Sasuke is or I swear once I get out of here I will cut you from limb to limb and feed you to the wolves!" Itachi promised and Crair just smirked and made tutting noises with his tongue, irritating the Uchiha even further.

"You really should be careful what you say and Sasuke is dead the last I heard was that he committed suicide because he couldn't handle his little life anymore. It's such a shame really father really wanted to catch up…but unfortunately he was chewed up and ripped apart by the Everglade's gators." Crair replied in a fake sad tone, knowing this was far from the truth, but he wasn't going to let Itachi know that.

But Itachi didn't believe it, not one bit. "You're lying! In know my brother and I know he wouldn't commit suicide, especially since he has a little son he loves and cares for. No you and that bastard of a father have Sasuke somewhere and once I get out of here I'm going to make you tell me."

"Really?" Crair replied amused as he stood up straight and folded his arms casually across his chest.

"I would like to see you try and once father and I kill you…maybe we'll go after that little nephew of yours plus father would like to meet his grandson." Crair lied once again, knowing full way his dad didn't give two shits about his grandson. They got what they wanted and he was here to make sure it stayed that way.

"Shut up you sick bastard!" Itachi yelled trying to break free and attack the smug bastard. Crair's smirk vanished and a deadly glint came evident in his blue eyes.

He Lashed forward and grabbed a chunk of Itachi's dark hair. "I'm the sick bastard if I remember correctly you were the one who murdered your own parents because you couldn't handle the truth about your mother's affair with my father. You make me sick! You know there isn't anyone on this earth I despise more than you and I'm going to show you how much."

With that Crair slammed Itachi's head against the wall as hard as he could and the latter fall unconscious.

**~XXX~**

Itachi finally began to stir three hours later, feeling his head throb in agonizing pain from being slammed against a solid concrete wall.

The first thing he noticed when his vision cleared was that he was blindfolded, gagged and tied to what felt like a metal table, naked.

The Uchiha knew he was in serious trouble now.

Itachi tried to wriggle free of his restraints, which felt like a leather material, cutting into his wrists, making them bleed

He tried to call out but his voice was muffled from the ball gag in his mouth, a few unheard curses left his lips

The door to the right opened and in walked two tall shadows, the first one just slightly shorter than the second.

"Hello Itachi…" A cold voice echoed around the cold room.

Itachi tensed for a moment before struggling for frantically against his binds.

"Mmmm." Itachi growled lowly, wanting nothing more than to rip the leather restraints off his wrists.

Madara smirked as he reached the last step of the dimly lit basement, his shoes pounding across the concrete floor, until he was right next to Itachi.

"It seems you've been causing quite a bit of trouble I hear." The older Uchiha stated, picking up a knife and twirling it around in his fingers.

Itachi glared at his cousin with hateful eyes but it was obscured by the blindfold.

"You've been trying to find out what happened to Sasuke…It's such a shame what happened to the boy…I was actually slightly saddened by the news of his death." Madara taunted with a smile before plunging the knife into Itachi's arm.

Itachi bit his lip to stop him from crying out he wouldn't give the old bastard the satisfaction. Madara just grinned evilly and pulled the knife away, its gleaming metal covered in crimson liquid.

"Poor innocent little Sasuke is dead…killed himself…and you're probably mostly to blame for it." Crair hissed as he came around the table to stand opposite his father, staring down at Itachi with hatred and disgust in his blue eyes.

Itachi froze at the words as guilt began to seep into his veins and down into his stomach. He knew Crair was right in his words…it was his entire fault. If he hadn't been so stupid and jealous then his parents would be here…and Sasuke. No he isn't dead it was a lie and this wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself.

He had to be strong for Sasuke he owed it to him.

Madara and Crair chuckled at seeing the younger's agonized expression. "You know tormenting your brother was fun Itachi…but getting to torment you will be the most thrilling thing ever." Madara promised his smirk vanishing and his cold eyes flashing like steel.

"After all I need to make you pay for killing my love…" Madara growled, imagining Mikoto with blood pooling underneath her body from the gunshot wound her own son inflicted. When he heard the news of her death his heart shattered into a million pieces, knowing he would never be with his sweet Mikoto again.

Itachi shivered involuntarily at the old bastard's cold tone, it was like ice on top of a raging fire. He should have known this day would come eventually.

The twenty eight year old could see that Madara wanted to gut him alive that much was clear in his dark orbs. The only reason Itachi was safe was that his cousin wanted something in return and that something was Sasuke…and like an idiot he gave his only brother to a sick, demented bastard.

Sasuke had suffered a lot and it was all because of him, there was no denying that.

A knife once again was stabbed through his arm, making blood pour out of the deep wound. Itachi knew this was only the start of the torture and it was going to be more painful here on out.

"This is for Mikoto…" Madara whispered softly as he began to slash the sharp knife against Itachi's pale skin, although it wasn't as pale as Sasuke's or Mikoto's, turning it red.

Itachi wanted to protest that Madara's affair with his mother was wrong and the only good thing to come out of it was his little brother. He often wondered how someone who was so kind-hearted and forgiving could be related to a monster like Madara, it didn't make sense.

Crair stood to the side watching the pretty blood slide down his cousin's broad chest, leaving no trace of its former pale skin behind. The red substance had always been beautiful to the dual-haired male.

"You know I've wanted to do this for a long time now." Madara stated getting bored of just slashing Itachi's skin to shreds, so he placed the knife down next to all the others.

He then glanced back at Itachi, who was biting his lips so hard a trickle of blood seeped out, he was covered in cuts some were shallow that would heal over time others were deep.

Madara smirked realizing he was trying to keep his screams from coming out…but he had his ways to make sure they did.

"Don't worry Itachi by the time we're finished with you…you'll be begging for us to kill you?" Madara promised as he punched Itachi hard in the stomach, making him gasp for breath as the wind was knocked out of him.

The next punch to his chest was ten times harder as Crair joined in the fun both men beating Itachi until their fists were covered in blood, from the knife wounds and the damage they were inflicting.

Itachi still didn't cry out but his lip was sore from biting it to much, if this kept up he would have a permanent hole in his lip.

"Still won't scream fine…I have other ways to make you…" Madara whispered in a deadly tone, lifting his head so he was eye to eye with Crair.

"Son over there in that cupboard there are some useful tools that we can use…grab them for me!" He ordered his oldest son, who instantly did what he was told and opened the cupboard.

Crair grinned evilly when he saw the contents the cupboard held, it was full of all kinds of sex toys, from dildo's to ball gags and much, much more.

"What items do you want me to bring over father?" He shouted over his shoulder, turning a small black vibrator over in his hands.

"Just bring the whole box over!" Madara replied and Crair grabbed the box of sexual items and gave them to his father, who placed it down on the floor next to his feet.

"Mmmmmmphhh! Mmmmmmmphhh!" Itachi yelled, wanting to kill the men right there, not caring that his insults were blocked by the purple ball in his mouth.

Crair went back to his original position and watched Madara rummage through the box of goodies before pulling out a large vibrator, the thing was about ten inches long and for inches thick…it was going to hurt.

Itachi couldn't help but get slightly nervous, not knowing what the two sick fuckers had planned. He heard a sound of a box hitting the floor and some rummaging to his right.

"Are you ready for some real fun Itachi?" Madara asked in a mocking innocent tone as he went over to Itachi's already slightly parted legs. He pulled on the ropes parting them even more before putting the demonic device to Itachi's hole.

Itachi instantly froze his body tensing in fear, he tried to calm his nerves but before he could a stinging pain filled his rear as the object was shoved in without any preparation or lube.

Itachi let out a muffled scream, not being able to hold it in. Madara grinned evilly at finally getting a reaction but it wasn't enough he wanted to see the young man suffer, so he put the setting up too its highest.

Itachi's butt began to wriggle from the powerful vibrations making it hurt and feel good at the same time. He could feel himself getting hard.

"It seems you like that Tachi." Crair mocked in a taunting tone making Madara and him chuckle in a dark manner.

Crair reached down past his father and grabbed hold of the vibrator and started pumping the sex toy in and out of Itachi's tight ass trying to find the certain area that he knew would push Itachi over the edge.

Itachi suddenly let out a unintentionally cry and through his head back.

Then he realized this was excatlly what Madara was wanting so he stiffled his moans and whimpers and just instead tensed his body to try and build up his resistance.

Finely it was too much for him to hold back his orgasm but he was able to resist his voice against the touches and Itachi let out a small growl feeling humiliation hit him as cum shot out of his dick and onto his chest.

"You haven't seen anything yet Itachi..." Madara chuckled darkly.

Crair and Madara laughed loudly at Itachi's predicament as he came for a second time before his body gave out little spasms.

His whole body ached and blood dripped from his entrance but he still didn't cry out, his bit his bottom lip he was in so much pain.

Madara looked disappointed once again. "You still won't scream eh?" He hissed glaring at the young man on the table before strolling over and pulling the vibrator out of his ass, chucking it over his shoulder. It landed with a clank on the cold service of the floor.

Itachi would have sighed in relief at having the thing out of his ass but he knew Madara and he knew that was child's play to what was coming.

Madara's dark eyes narrowed dangerously, hating the fact that he wasn't getting a reaction out of the twenty eight year old. Sasuke had been so much easier and that's what made it fun, but with Itachi…it was nothing but frustrating…but he wouldn't give up.

The old bastard bent down and went through the box, seeing what items he could use to torture his dear cousin next, he stopped when he found the perfect thing.

It was known as the ball stretcher, which was a device to put weight on the testicles, making the victim believe their balls are being parted from their body, it was extremely uncomfortable and in some extreme cases…painful.

Madara smirked evilly once again before pulling out a large dildo and a cock ring. Once he gathered all the items he needed for his next torture session, he slowly went towards Itachi's rear once again.

He placed the large dildo at the already abused and bleeding hole and shoved it in, making Itachi let out a groan but this time he didn't scream, which pissed both Madara and Crair off slightly.

The older of the two began to move the large object in different directions, trying to find something.

Itachi squirmed uncomfortably as the dildo was moved inside of him. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly as the thing tore up his insides.

Suddenly the thing hit a spot deep inside of him, making the pain turn to pleasure. He couldn't help himself and let out a moan.

Itachi felt so annoyed at himself but it just felt so good. He could feel himself getting harder by the minute and he couldn't supress the moans that escaped his lips.

Madara smiled and stopped his movements, causing Itachi to let out a groan of discomfort as he was denied his release, and preceded in putting on the cock ring, fastening it at the base of his cousin's dick, next he pulled out the ball stretcher and placed it around his scrotum.

Itachi arched his back, agony running through his whole body. He was still very hard and in desperate need of release, his balls were the most painful, they felt like they were being stretched considerably. It was pure hell down there and he so badly wanted it to stop.

His testicles felt like they were being ripped from his body by the heavy weight of what he guessed was a ball stretcher.

Itachi let out a few muffled curses, wriggling slightly, trying to get free of the leather bindings.

"Do you want the pain to stop Itachi?" He heard Madara's cold, cruel voice echo around the cold room. "Fine but you have to beg for it."

Itachi let out a growl. There was no way in hell that was ever going to happen. He would rather deal with the torture then to submit. Plus the old fucker knew damn well he couldn't due to the gag shoved in his mouth.

But if the twenty eight year old had to be truthful he was on the verge of begging or more precisely demanding, since he never begged it wasn't in his nature to do so, but his testicules and member was under so much pressure it hurt…period. He couldn't even turn his mind away from the pain.

This torment went on for a few minutes more until he felt the pressure lifted from his genitals, making him sigh in relief.

Itachi hoped to god it was over now since his body couldn't take anymore. "Had enough Itachi?" Crair asked a hint of disgust in his voice.

Itachi didn't react he was too tired and his whole figure ached from the sexual stimulation. He couldn't move or even think.

"Don't worry it's almost over but not before I have my fun." Crair promised, turning to his father, who grabbed the dildo and removed it out of Itachi's heavily bleeding rear, and nodding.

Madara smirked. "Go ahead son and have as much fun as you please." He stated before turning around, grabbing a chair and sitting down, getting ready to watch the show. Crair was an expert in torture and if hatred was involved there would be no mercy.

"Thanks father…" Crair replied before his expression turned hard as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and pulling out a lighter, flicking it open and watching the flame light up.

Itachi heard the click of the lighter and instantly froze, fear creeping down his spine. Madara was a monster and was well known for his torture methods, but Crair was something else.

Itachi couldn't help but think about the time he cut Sasuke's tongue off, a shiver running through his whole body at the mere thought of the memory.

The very thought of his little brother hurt his heart, his mind running with thoughts of what he had put him through. Guilt, anger and despair but these feelings only caused him to be even more determined in finding his lost brother.

He didn't believe Sasuke was dead before and now he knew it was a lie. Madara had made a major mistake when he sent out his older son Crair to capture him.

He wouldn't have done it if he wasn't hiding something and Itachi's knew that something was Sasuke.

It horrified him thinking about his baby brother being trapped with these two men for the last three months, what torture he was being put through. But the main question running through his mind was Sasuke's mental state and if he did manage to find him and bring him home, could he be fixed?

If it wasn't he was going to make sure Sasuke was well looked after and safe and this time he would make sure no one could get to him…that was a promise.

Suddenly Itachi grunted in pain as he felt the stinging pain of a cigarette being pushed into his chest, he was not going to scream. He wouldn't give them satisfaction.

Crair went through seven smokes with burning Itachi's chest, and he got irritated and moved down lower to Itachi's testicles pressing the eight cigarette into the underside of Itachi's, still slightly purple from previous abuse, testicles and Itachi squirmed and wriggled his hips in discomfort but didn't utter a sound.

Finely Crair became furious and slammed his booted foot into Itachi's shin on his left leg snapping it in half.

Itachi did so much as groan and still Crair was irritated.

He lit one last cigarette and carefully reached down to grasp Itachi's forced hard on and slowly started to insert the skinny stick of smoking nicotine inside

"Mmm..." Itachi whimpered he was about to loose it and Crair could clearly read that.

Crair smirked and pushed the tip of the cigarette that was sticking out of Itachi's pee hole further in with the tip of his finger until it disappeared past his hole's edges and inside the darkness of his shaft.

Itachi finely couldn't take it, the whole cigarette was had been shoved inside his dick and now he had made sure he couldn't grab it himself by pushing into the center of his length.

He let out a loud muffled scream bucking his hips wildly, as pain filled his whole sex organ, it burned like a bitch!

Crair finely got his satisfaction and laughed hysterically like it was the funniest thing ever, and even Madara who was sitting in his chair legs crossed, smirked in triumph at finely getting a rise out of Itachi.

After four minutes of this torment, Crair finely pulled out some tweezers and pushed them nose closed inside Itachi's urethra and grabbed the cigarette tip with the tweezers and started to pull it back out of the hole.

Itachi shrieked and bucked his hips, squirming and wriggling but it was not use finely the cigarette was pulled out of his dick and tossed to the ground, then stomped on.

Finely Itachi lay there exhausted and sore, and almost unconscious, he hurt everywhere down below.

Madara stood up and put a hand on Crair's shouldAlright son. Let's leave Itachi to himself for a while...let him think of what his life has been like..." Madara snickered as he opened the door and with that the two left Itachi tied up, bleeding and in pain to go return back to their house to go check on Sasuke.

Madara and Crair made their way out of the room Itachi was kept in, Madara glanced back at Itachi's nude, panting, tied up body and smirked at how sexy Itachi looked upon being helpless.

Legs spread for any fun they may want to have, arms and legs bound down to the table so he couldn't move.

It almost made him want to drool.

He chuckled and closed the door locking it before looking at Crair.

"That was fun. He's going to be hard to break." Madara snickered.

Kabuto came down the steps and looked at Madara, "How'd it go?"

The old Uchiha chuckled at this, "Excellent really got me to blow off some steam, now we have to leave Kabuto make sure he is fed every week or so but don't do anything to him. I need his mind in perfect shape for when I come back."

"Got it." Kabuto replied as he watched them head up the stairs while he followed behind them.

Kimimaro was glancing at them from his spot on the couch, watching them leave and the car pull out of the driveway he looked at Kabuto.

"Do you think they'll find out about the fire?" he asked quietly.

"Love, don't worry. Madara's too dumb to figure that out, just as Crair. But I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out I had been the one who ruined their lives. It'll be the best day of my life." Kabuto laughed.

Kimimaro nodded and watched as Kabuto made his way over to him straddling his hips on the couch and leaning forward capturing his mouth in an aggressive kiss.

"Oh god..." Kimimaro groaned as Kabuto ground his erect cock against his own and bucked his hips upwards slightly.

"Mmm you want more?" Kabuto asked kissing Kimimaro's neck.

"Y-Yes..." Kimimaro said laying down letting Kabuto take his pants off.

"You're so beautiful...I love you Kimi-Chan..." Kabuto whispered watching his lover spread his legs wide after he got his pants off.

Kabuto pushed a finger into his lover's tight heat and wiggled it around making room for a second then a third.

"Oh god...yesss, Kabuto finger me..." Kimimaro moaned arching his back to get more of Kabuto's fingers inside him.

"You like that?" the other male chuckled.

"Y-Yes...oh god..."

"Okay wanna start?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes...I want you inside me...please Kabuto fuck me..." Kimimaro begged his lover as he watched him take off his pants.

"Alright love, just for you my beautiful angel." Kabuto whispered getting into position.

**~Madara's House (Kitchen)~**

It was nearing night time when Crair and Madara finally returned to the house, not in the best of moods as the door slammed shut.

"Damn it!" Crair roared storming over to the fridge and grabbing himself a cold beer. "Fucking bastard knows something I just know it…What are we going to do?"

Madara sighed feeling his son's anger as he walked over to where Crair stood and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Calm down Crair…" He began but was cut off when his oldest son turned around, glaring at his father.

"How the fuck am I supposed to be calm when Itachi knows we have Sasuke and that he's alive!" He shouted sending spit onto Madara's face.

Madara narrowed his eyes and wiped a hand over his face. "We don't know that Itachi's just going on a hunch, nothing more."

Crair scoffed and snapped open the lid of the beer bottle before taking a long gulp enjoying the strong tasting liquid going down his throat.

"How can you be so sure?" He snapped his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "He could ruin everything and take Sasuke from us…do you want that father? Because that's what's going to happen if you don't do something."

Madara was beginning to get angry and punched the fridge knowing he could never hit Crair, he loved him too much.

He loved Sasuke well he was beginning to but there was still a strong dislike there but the hate he once had for the boy had long since faded maybe even before the kidnapping.

"We are doing something Crair…for god sakes we had him tortured today…" Madara told him but once again he was cut off by his oldest son.

"But it isn't enough and you know it we need something more…we need to break him mentally just like we did with Sasuke…" Crair yelled feeling frustrated that his father wasn't listening to him.

"And we will Crair but it's going to take time. He isn't Sasuke you have to remember that." Madara insisted in a gentle but firm tone once again placing a hand on his oldest son's shoulder, but it was shoved away.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and wait for him or even the police to come knocking on the door down and take Sasuke." Crair yelled pushing his father before giving him a good punch in the face, making blood spill from his nose.

Madara staggered back in shock bring up a hand to hold his nose, checking it if it wasn't broken, luckily it wasn't. He then lifted his head and glared at his oldest son.

"What the fuck Crair?" He bellowed but before he could continue he felt another punch aimed at his face, this time cheek, making him crash into the table, luckily it was strong enough to hold his weight.

Madara could feel a bruise forming. In the corner of his eye he saw Crair approaching, getting ready to pound him to the pulp, but Madara quickly grabbed his hand and pinned him up against the fridge, making his son drop his beer bottle causing it to smash into a million of pieces. But it was ignored.

"Crair calm the fuck down…Now." The older of the two hissed sternly his dark orbs flashing dangerously. Crair only glared at him trying to break free but it was no use his father was just a little stronger than he was.

"Get off me!" He demanded, twisting his body frantically to try and get away and once he did he was going to beat the living shit out of his father…well that's what he felt like doing because he was so furious right now.

"No!" Madara told him before grabbing hold of his son's chin, making him look in his eye. "Crair, look at me…look at me…calm down…you need to calm down now because I'm not letting you go until you do."

Crair glared at him once more before turning his head away, making Madara let go of his chin. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and once he was he gently pushed his father away.

"Sorry father…I just…god the damn prick makes me so angry. I've only known the guy five minutes and already he's getting under my skin. God he is so full of himself." Crair admitted as Madara fully let him go and watched him sit at the table, head in his hands.

Madara smiled and took a seat next to him. "No problem you were just venting your anger."

Crair just nodded but didn't glance up, pulling on his dual coloured hair slightly, feeling the weight of the day upon his shoulders uncomfortable.

"I still think we have to do something about Itachi though." Crair said finally lifting up his head and staring at his father dead in the eye, telling him that it was serious.

"I know but it's going to take some time Itachi is tough, remember that …and besides that I have Sasuke to look after now…" Madara paused staring at Crair intently, knowing something else was going through his oldest son's mind and he knew it didn't have anything to do with his little brother.

"What is this about really Crair and don't lie to me…I always know when you do." He smiled as he nudged his arm playfully.

The dual haired forty-five year old smiled briefly before it dropped to a frown. "I don't know…seeing Itachi…it…he just makes my blood boil. I want to smash that smug face of his in and cause as much damage as I possibly can." He admitted, slamming a large fist against the table.

Madara nodded but didn't say anything deciding to let Crair continue. "When I lost my whole family…it ruined me. I would give anything to go back and change that day…to have my two boys and wife with me once again…and yet I get nothing. Itachi on the other hand…Itachi he murders his own family in cold blood…nearly kills our little brother and what punishment does he get…none he gets forgiven and it makes me sick to my stomach."

Madara sat up straight his dark orbs narrowing as he remembered what Itachi did. "I mean come on father don't tell me you never wanted revenge on him…you did with Sasuke. Can I ask you something about Sasuke?" Crair pointed out making his father freeze.

"Why the sudden change of heart? I mean one minute you hate Sasuke and couldn't give to shits if he was dead, the next you're saying you love him and want him with you. What's with that?" Crair asked wanting to ask the question for so long now.

Madara sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair. "It's true I did hate Sasuke once. I blamed him for mine and Mikoto's break up and everything that went wrong in my life since. I wanted to punish him…but when Izuna told me…" He spat his brother's name out with his contempt and disgust that one could feel the hatred vibrating of that single word.

The older of the two clenched his fists tightly remembering that day five years ago. "When Izuna told me about what he did, telling Mikoto about my plan to kill Sasuke so we could be together, the first thing I did was stare at Sasuke…and that's when I finally saw it…he was Mikoto's…mine and Mikoto's he looked just like her…even his personality was the same in some ways. That was when I knew I did love the boy I just never saw him. After that I wanted to kill my brother for not only taking Mikoto away from me but my son too…"

Madara had to pause as he stood up, pushing the chair he was sitting on so hard it tumbled to the floor. Crair looked sympathetic feeling his father's loss.

"You know I loved Mikoto so much and having a baby with her was something I did cherish. You know when I told her to keep the baby I hoped she would turn around and say she wanted to be with me…that the three of us could run away together…but it never happened she chose to stay with Fugaku and that hurt. But I've found out it was all Izuna's doing that he ruined everything for me." Madara finally finished staring down at the wooden floor, wanting nothing more than to fall to his knees and smash his fist against it multiple times until it bleed.

Crair stood up and made his way to the fridge once more producing two bottles of cold beer instead of one, chucking one over to his father, who caught it in his left hand.

He listened to Madara's story closely and never missed one word and he got most of it but one thing…actually two things was confusing him.

"Father if all that was true…how come you made me go after Sasuke?" Crair asked pulling open the bottle cap and taking a small sip of beer.

Madara smirked slightly as he mimicked his son's actions. "I was hoping to get Izuna there, knowing the only way he would come to me if his precious little nephew was in danger…and he did but unfortunately he also brought the police so I couldn't get in."

Crair's blue eyes widened. "You mean you were there…you knew about everything…yes that's why it only took you a short time to break me out of jail." It all made sense now.

"You wanted me to lure Izuna to you so you could finally kill him and take Sasuke with you…" Crair said nodding his head, finally getting it.

"That's right…" Madara admitted as he raised his bottle up with a victorious grin. "I have everything that I want…my two sons here with me."

"But what about Izuna…I mean I thought the reason we kidnapped Sasuke was to lure Izuna to us? And if you do love Sasuke now why are you still beating on him? Why do you need to control him?" Crair pushed trying to get everything into his head.

Madara smirked, happy and proud to of how observant his oldest son was. He had his personality down to a tee. It was why they worked so well together.

"You really notice things around you I'll give you that and to answer your questions….Yes it was true at first I planned to kidnap Sasuke not to just control him but to lure my brother out again…but then I saw the perfect opportunity when I staged Sasuke death. I could do whatever I wanted to the boy and no one would stop me because no one would be looking for him…plus that itself would be heart-breaking for Izuna…so I already got my brother good." Madara promised.

"I never thought of that…" Crair stated as they both strolled into the living room, plopping down on one of the leather couches.

"No but even so I do plan on getting him back properly one day…it just can't involve Sasuke that's all. Ok yes I do love Sasuke but that boy…he…he reminds me not only of Mikoto but my brother…especially that attitude of his. I needed a way to rid it from him and make him know his place…that he belongs to me and no one else and that he is to obey me at all times. I've got more than I could ever want…but the boy still needs to learn otherwise he'll fall back into bad habits and I won't let that happen. That's why I'm still so tough on him and I'll continue to be so…I'll even torture him if I have to…but the main reason is he looks so much like Izuna that it makes me angry." He admitted with a sigh as he leaned back against the leather surface, closing his eyes.

"We still need to do something about Itachi." Crair insisted, turning to his father with a serious expression. "We can't let him take Sasuke away from us especially after what you told me."

Madara just smirked his dark eyes flashing in the dark. "We will son just be patient."

**~Next Morning~**

adara, Crair and Sasuke sat at the kitchen table eating some breakfast, which consisted of french toast and some juice.

Crair's thoughts were occupied on the conversation he and his father had last night and of Itachi. He really did think something needed to be done about the little weasel because he did believe that he could ruin everything…maybe he was just being paranoid.

Crair took a bite of his food and glanced at Sasuke, who was sitting opposite him right next to their father. Madara caught him and let out a sigh placing his fork on his plate.

"Crair…"He Said making his oldest son turn his way, a look of confusion on his face. Crair chewed on a bit of toasts, slamming his fork down gently on the plate, but hard enough to show he was in the bad mood.

Sasuke glanced up for a minute his dark orbs darting between his older brother and dad, feeling a huge amount of tension in the room. But he didn't comment putting down to the argument he heard last night.

He had been woken up by loud shouts and some banging downstairs, it was mainly Crair doing the yelling and he could only make out a bit of what they were arguing about…something about Itachi.

Sasuke didn't have a clue who or what he was and he didn't really want to know, but he couldn't help but think of what this Itachi did to rile Crair up so much.

Shrugging he went back to eating his breakfast, knowing not to get involved.

The two other occupants at the table didn't seem to notice the younger as they continued to stare at one another, well Madara was staring, Crair went back to just scowling at his plate a few moments ago.

"Crair stop worrying we have this." Madara told his oldest son sternly and cryptically, being careful not to give out too much information with Sasuke in the room.

Crair lifted his head before shaking it slowly. "Easy for you to say…How can you be so calm?" He asked standing up and heading over to the sink, placing his dirty dish into it after putting the rest of the food, which he didn't have the stomach for, into the bin.

Madara sigh following suit before standing next to his son, who stood in front of the sink, hands resting on the marble service as he stared out of the window. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder but he didn't turn around, the outside made his nerves slightly calm.

"We have to be Crair…we've already been through this yesterday…" Madara paused quickly glancing behind him at Sasuke before turning back, his voice going low. "Because if you don't…Itachi wins just remember that."

Madara pulled away giving his oldest son a look that told him not to push it anymore. Crair sighed and ran a hand through his white bangs. "I know…I just…really…really don't like him."

Crair smirked finally turning to face his father, who mimicked his expression. "I know you do…but like I said yesterday we have to play this right and be patient….everything will go in our favour…it always does."

Madara's smirk grew wider at his own words, his eyes glistening with sadistic glee, his mind running with more brutal torture methods they could inflict on Itachi.

"I guess you're right…but…" Crair started but paused and stole a glance at Sasuke before turning back to his father, his voice turning into nothing but a whisper. "What are you going to do if Sasuke does manage to find out?"

Madara sighed and ran a hand through his long bangs, thinking hard. "I don't know…I will deal with it when the time comes but for now we enjoy ourselves." He winked at Crair, talking about Itachi.

Crair nodded before turning on his heel and sitting back at the table, pouring himself a cup of steaming hot coffee, the main thing he looked forward to every morning. He didn't put anything extra into it since he liked his coffee strong and black.

He still had to his doubts about everything and that made him nervous which made him angry because he couldn't control it. Man he felt like punching something right now to vent his frustration.

Madara placed a hand on his shoulder briefly before grabbing his car keys. "I'm going to head to the shops." He told both his sons before putting on his jacket before turning back to Crair.

"Crair I'll be back in half an hour, please look after your little brother." Madara commanded causing his oldest son to nod.

"I will father." He replied taking a long sip of his black beverage letting the hot liquid run down his throat, enjoying it very much.

Madara smiled and nodded to his son before walking around the table and stopping just behind Sasuke, bending down and giving him a kiss on the side of his head.

"Be good for Crair okay…" He said in a tentative voice giving him a one armed hug. Sasuke turned to him, smiling faintly and nodding.

"I will daddy…" He replied his grin going wider when his dad smiled even more and embraced him tighter, giving him on last kiss on the forehead before standing up straight.

"Okay I'm off…I shouldn't be more than forty minutes at most." Madara announced before turning on his heel and heading out the front door, letting it slam behind him. After a few second they heard the car door bang shut and the engine rear to life, hearing it in the gravel before the noise faded as the car drove away.

Sasuke and Crair sat in silence for a few minutes both lost in their own thoughts.

Crair's thoughts were mainly on Itachi and how much his blood boiled every time he was near him or his name was mentioned. He couldn't describe the deep loathing he had for his cousin, but it was nothing he's ever felt before.

The dual haired male gripped the handle of his coffee cup with a high amount of pressure, his lip curling in disgust as his blue orbs went hard as stone.

Sasuke noticed this and bit his bottom lip as he shrank back in his chair, knowing his older brother's temper to well. After another five minutes of this big tension the younger couldn't take anymore and began to speak.

"C-C-Crair…" He began instantly nibbling on his bottom lip after he uttered the name, a nervous habit he had picked up.

Crair's grip loosened on the mug before placing it down on the table, turning his head in Sasuke's direction, a frown morphing across his face.

"What?" He snapped not in the mood to deal with his little brother, so whatever it was it better be good. The older male's eyebrows furrowed in irritation when Sasuke stayed silent for a few minutes, staring down at his hands that rested in his lap.

"Are you just going to sit there or tell me what you want?" Crair snarled in a harsh tone. Sasuke jumped at the tone and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still staring down at his hands.

"I-I-I j-just wanted t-to k-k-know i-i-if e-ev-everything i-is alright." He stuttered feeling his heart beat wildly against his chest.

Crair's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his chest. "Why wouldn't I be." He snapped his eyes flashing like steel in the morning light.

Sasuke didn't like the look he was getting from his brother but it was too late to turn back now.

"I-I-It's j-j-just y-you s-s-seem t-to b-be i-in a b-b-bad m-m-mood t-this m-m-morning…" He said slowly lifting his head.

"That's your business how." Crair sneered getting fed up with his little brother already and it had only just gone nine o'clock in the morning.

Sasuke eyes returned to his lap as he bit on his lip even harder than before. He wanted to know what the argument last night was about and also he wanted to know who this Itachi was…usually he wouldn't care, knowing not to get involved, but this Itachi seemed to cause tension and he wanted to know why.

Gathering up all his courage he began to ask, unknowing that this was the wrong thing to do and that just in a few moments he would be in tremendous pain.

"Who's Itachi?" He asked just coming out with it, knowing that if he didn't he would back out, but he was going to wish that he had because Crair demeanour changed from downright angry as rage ran through his veins.

"What did you say?" He hissed through gritted teeth starting to stand up. Sasuke gulped and shifted his body and chair back.

"I-I-I h-heard y-y-you a-a-arguing with d-d-d-dad l-l-last n-night and…and I-I-I h-h-heard y-y-you mention…I-I-Itachi…" Sasuke rambled twisting his fingers around each other another nervous habit he picked up.

Crair's lip twitched in rage as he made his way around the table until he stood right behind Sasuke, who tensed as fear ran through his veins.

The next minute his chair was turned abruptly around while he was still in it…Crair's face right next to his own…he could smell his breath and his face.

"What did you just say?" Crair hissed in a low dangerous tone that made Sasuke whimper and turn his head away in fear.

This only caused Crair's anger to boil over the edge as the next moment his hand swiped Sasuke's almost empty plate across the table, it clattered of the edge and smashed into tiny pieces against the wooden floor.

Sasuke flinched at the sudden action and instantly looked down at the ground, his whole body shaking.

Crair let out a growl and grabbed a chunk of his brother's spiky locks of hair, yanking his head up and making him cry out in pain, tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Look at me and tell me what the fuck you heard last night!" The older of the two yelled gripping the hair in his hand even harder. Sasuke felt his scalp burn from the assault.

"TELL ME NOW!" Crair roared sending spit flying into Sasuke's face as he continued to whimper.

"I-I-I o-o-only h-h-heard y-y-you m-m-mention I-I-I-Itachi a-a-and t-t-that y-you h-h-had t-to do s-something a-about h-him." Sasuke sobbed hysterically as he was suddenly hit across the face, sending him spewing to the ground; luckily he landed next to the broken shards of glass.

Crair let out an animalistic growl and he stood up straight before advancing on the terrified figure, who stared at him with wide fearful black orbs.

But the dual haired forty-five year didn't care. He knew this was going come back and bite them on the ass and it just had…now Sasuke was asking questions and it was his entire fault…by that he meant Itachi.

Crair wished they had killed the bastard as soon as they found out he was searching for Sasuke. Getting more angry and frustrated Crair took it out on the only person present…his little brother.

"So you've been listening in on private conversations?" He bellowed. Sasuke tried to shake his head but he couldn't move…he was paralyzed in fear.

As soon as he was just in front of Sasuke he delivered a harsh kick to his abdomen making his brother cry out.

Crair did the same thing a couple more times, his booted foot showing no mercy. Sasuke tried to curl into a ball as he whimpered and moaned in pain, his stomach was in agony.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry…p-p-please s-s-stop." The younger pleaded but this only made the situation ten times worse and he felt another solid blow by the hard leather material of Crair's boot, this time aimed at his side, cracking his ribs, but a few more kicks caused a few of them to break.

Sasuke was now crying so hysterically that he couldn't even speak.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You should have thought about that before you stuck your nose into something that didn't concern you." Crair spat as he reached down and grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair, pulling him up until he was on his feet, before delivering a blow to his belly with a strong fist.

The younger gasped as the wind was blown at of him. His arm clutched his stomach trying to loosen the pain to no avail.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry…" He moaned again lifting his head, tears crusading down his pale cheeks, begging for Crair to stop, but this earned him a punch across the face and he let out a scream. The blow would have knocked him to the floor if it wasn't for his older brother's grip still in his hair.

Sasuke felt his left eye beginning to swell and throb in pain as a bruise began to form. Crair let go of his hair but quickly grabbed his neck before he fall to the floor, putting pressure on the twenty three year Old's windpipe.

Sasuke choked as he struggled to breathe, bringing up his hands to claw at the others large hand, trying to make him let him go. But the grip only got tighter and the next minute he felt hot breath near his ear.

"No you're not sorry but you soon will be." Crair whispered in a deadly tone, making his little brother let out a strangled sob as he knew the beating before was only the beginning.

Sasuke felt another punch to the face and then another and another, soon his face was nothing but a bloody mess, one black eye that was so swollen that it was clamped shut, his nose looked broken and his left cheek had a nasty bruise running across it, his lip was also split.

His hair was grabbed once again and slammed into the floor, causing him to let out a shriek, his body and head was pulsing in agonizing pain and he just wanted it to stop.

"You will never mention that name or listen to our private conversations again…or this will be a walk in the park to what I'll do next time…" Crair growled before slamming Sasuke's head against the table hard, but not hard enough to cause serious damage.

Sasuke didn't even scream this time not having the energy to do so; all he could do was nod as another kick was delivered to his side.

The younger of the two curled up into a tight ball, sobbing his heart out, wishing he had minded his own business, but curiosity got the better of him.

After a few more kicks and punches Crair finally stopped, panting heavily as his pent up anger began to disappear but he was still very angry.

He glanced at Sasuke in disgust his blue eyes narrowing as he surveyed the damage he inflicted. Sasuke's face looked worse for wear, two black eyes, one swollen shut, there was a cut to his forehead with blood dripping from the gash after being slammed head first into the table. His nose had blood running from it as well and a nasty bruise across the bridge, it looked broken. The rest of his face didn't look any better and he hardly looked recognizable but Crair could see that none of the injuries were fatal or would leave a scar and they would heal in time.

Crair's eyes then travelled down lower, he couldn't see what damage was done to his brother's body since it was covered by his clothing, but he could tell that his right arm was broken as it lay to the side, twisted in a strange angle.

Sasuke let out a choked sob his body shaking violently and Crair's head snapped up, his lips thinning into a straight line as he pursed them.

"Stop that pathetic crying! You brought this on yourself." Crair reminded him in a harsh tone, taking a step closer to where his little brother lay bleeding and broken on the floor, shivering and crying.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he heard footsteps approach him and let out a whimper. He pushed his abused body up with his good arm and cruelled his way over to the table, hoping it would give him some sort of protection.

Crair noticed this movement and grunted in disgust. "Pathetic…" He hissed before turning on his heel and heading towards where they kept the medical supplies, knowing his father wouldn't be very pleased if he didn't give his little brother some medical treatment…but who says it has to be good.

Crair thought it best Sasuke suffered somewhat so he would never disobey again. He knew his father would understand.

Crair came back to the kitchen and approached his younger sibling having to hold him still in order to get him in position to perform stitches, he had to have stitches on his torso, forehead, and shoulder.

Then he taped up his chest rather carelessly so it didn't support the broken ribs, and he did correctly pop the broken arm and shoulder back into place even though he gave no warning or time to prepare for the pain which just caused Sasuke to cry even more fearfully until Crair gagged him to shut him up.

He put a weak brace on Sasuke's left wrist which appeared to almost be broken then let go of Sasuke after pulling the makeshift gag off and smacking him over the top of the head making him whimper.

"Not one word of Itachi shall ever be mentioned by you ever again...do you got that little brother?" he hissed.

Sasuke quickly nodded, tears still cascading down his cheeks and Crair let him go then went to his room with a pack of beer in his hands slamming the door leaving Sasuke alone in the kitchen.

**~Madara's House (Living Room) *Two Hours Later*~**

Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching TV when suddenly the front door opened, instead of his father coming in from work it was his elder sibling.

His body suddenly tensed as he noticed Crair was very, very drunk.

Crair looked over at him and smiled in a happy manner at him.

"Hello little brother. Do you want to play a game with me?" Crair asked.

"Um..." Sasuke stuttered but Crair came over and grabbed his hand still smiling at him.

Pulling Sasuke with roughish tugs towards his room Crair opened the door.

"Sure you do...it'll be fun." Crair answered for him.

Crair turned the knob opening the door and pulling Sasuke inside then letting go, he silently locked the door.

"What are we going to play Crair?" Sasuke asked nervously.

He didn't know if he could trust him.

"Lie down on the bed I'll show you what we're going to play."

Sasuke nervously did as he was told and lay down on the bed, he watched as Crair locked the windows and pulled the shades shut.

Crair turned back to him, walking with a drunken stumble, he then climbed on top of the bed as well.

The younger Uchiha watched as Crair climbed over top of him and then lowered himself and to his shock kissed him on the lips his tongue wriggling into his, slightly parted mouth.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with surprise and when he tried to throw Crair off, the dual haired male grasped both wrists and held them above his head.

"Shh..." Crair whispered and proceeded in kissing his brother.

"Mmhm...rair...gnnh" Sasuke croaked trying to breath.

Crair pulled away and then reached under the bed where he had some disposable zip ties.

Grabbing one of Sasuke's hands he swiftly pulled it up to the bed post and tied it there zipping the tie closed so it kept his wrists tight to the wooden post of the bed.

"Mmm...stop!...mhmm!" Sasuke cried still being muffled by Crair's rough agressive kisses.

Crair grabbed the other hand and it was quickly down as well.

He cut Sasuke's shirt off with a knife pulling open adoring the pale skin.

Finely Crair let up on his assault on Sasuke's mouth and licked his lips as he pulled away, a dark look in his eyes as he lowered his head to glance up at his brother behind white bangs.

Raising his knife to his shaking sibling's neck he wrapped a hand around his mouth.

"I want you to stay absolutely silent...if you don't...I might just slit your pretty little neck." Crair asked licking the corner of his mouth as it twitched suddenly for no apparent reason, while he pressed the blade against his neck adding slight pressure.

Sasuke's eyes teared up and he quickly nodded his head.

"Good boy." Crair said removing his hand from Sasuke's face and taking off his sibling's pants and underwear.

"Now, I'll show you the game we're going to play." Crair said softly starting to remove his belt so he could take off his own pants.

Crair took off his belt so his pants were a bit looser but he didn't take them off just yet, he pulled out a cloth bag from underneath the bag as well as some more restraints.

Lifting Sasuke's rear he grabbed a thigh and clamped a ring around it then chained it to the bed post stretching his leg up in an unbearably uncomfortable position.

Sasuke watched with nervous eyes as he did this, some of what Crair was doing seemed familiar to him, like something he had gone through before that was not right and horribly painful.

But he couldn't place how he knew what was going to happen.

Crair did the same with the other leg making Sasuke's hole a perfect show for his eyes as he eyed Sasuke's sexy fuck hole with lustful eyes.

Leaning his head down Crair smirked and blew hot air on the tight ring of muscle making Sasuke gasp in shock and wiggle his hips slightly, while Crair watched the hole twitch with anticipation, which was the reaction he had wanted.

"Now..." Crair said pulling himself back up and producing a satin blindfold from the bag.

The dual haired male blindfolded his sibling and Sasuke let out a whimper as he felt fingers tickle his sphincter.

"Crair...?" he whimpered.

"Shh..." Crair whispered and without warning the tickling finger pushed against Sasuke's hole and submerged inside all the way making the young man gasp and whimper again as he felt something inside of him.

"W-What is t-that?" Sasuke asked.

Crair didn't answer and slowly inserted a second finger, then a third stretching poor Sasuke making him squeal but the knife returned to his throat.

"Shut up..." Crair warned licking the corner of his mouth again.

The older male started to pump his fingers in and out of Sasuke's hole picking up the pace until he hit his brother's prostate which was noted when Sasuke arched his back and moaned loudly.

"Hehe, found it." Crair snickered with a smirk as he removed his fingers and dug around in the bag some more producing a very large dildo vibrator.

"Found what? C-Crair what are you...ahhhh!" Sasuke cried as he felt something being rammed inside his rear.

He started to cry, that hurt it hurt so damn bad.

"Ow...ow stop it hurts!" he sobbed.

Crair smiled sadistically before turning the vibrator on high, sending powerful movements inside Sasuke's ass.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried in surprise at the semi familiar feeling in his rear.

The dual haired male started to thrust the vibrator in and out of the stretched hole smirking as he saw young man moan and mewl in pleasure after he started hitting his prostate.

He glanced down between his younger sibling's legs and noted his limp dick that twitched every now and then.

Crair knew if Sasuke could still produce semen he would be harder than a rock by now, but sadly their father had made sure he couldn't five years back.

The dual haired man continued to fuck his sibling with the vibrator, he did so for over an hour and a half laughing at Sasuke's slutty moans and on occasion cries of pain.

Then he heard the sound of the door down stairs which made him slip the dildo out of his brother slowly and Sasuke to become aware of what had just happen.

His eyes went wide as he stared at Crair while he listened to the door down stairs.

"Crair! Sasuke! You home?" a voice called.

Sasuke opened his mouth to scream but Crair pressed his hand over his mouth.

"Shh...don't make a noise...I'll kill you." Crair said pulling out his knife and putting it to the younger male's throat.

Sasuke let out whimper and watched as Crair pulled out a ring with a round ball on it and unfastened the end of it.

He grasped hold of the ball piece and pushed it against his lips.

"Open..." he said firmly as he dug the knife into his throat.

Sasuke hesitantly opened his mouth and was a little surprised when Crair violently shoved the ball into his mouth.

He hadn't know he'd do that.

Sasuke tried to spit it out, it was so wide it was stretching his jaws and making them ache, but Crair pulled back on it and buckled it behind his head ensuring he couldn't do so.

Crair left the bedroom and went down stairs to find Kimimaro standing there.

"What do you want? I was sleeping?" Crair snapped angrily.

Kimimaro chuckled at his best friend and held up a bottle of liquor that he had brought with him.

"Got you something." he said.

Crair nodded and watched as Kimimaro placed it down on the table.

"So where's Sasuke?" he asked.

"Didn't father tell you?" Crair asked innocently.

"Tell me what?"

"Sasuke got in trouble yesterday for breaking a vase he's in his room for the day." Crair answered.

"Oh...okay. Well talk to you later then." Kimimaro said grinning.

"Yep bye."

Crair watched his friend leave then picked up the bottle and poured a glass for himself downing it quickly he went back up to 'tend' to his sibling.

Once he opened the bedroom door Crair smirked as terrified eyes came to focus on him.

"Now, let's play that game Sasuke." he chuckled and pulled his dick free before walking over to Sasuke who was starting to get an idea to where Crair was going to put that.

He was going to have sex with him!

Sasuke started to struggle but it was no use as Crair grabbed his restrained hips and pushed in all the way.

"Good boy." Crair groaned as he heard Sasuke let out a muffled sequel of pain.

"Nnn...you feel so good..." Crair moaned thrusting his large cock inside the younger man's tight heat repeatedly for several minutes before finely cumming inside of him.

Sasuke gasped in shock when he felt the warm, thick, sticky liquid shoot inside his body.

He felt dirty...disgusting.

Crair took the ball out of his mouth after removing the strap and grabbed his chin.

"Not one word of Itachi shall ever be mentioned by you ever again...do you got that little brother?" he hissed.

Sasuke quickly nodded.

Crair untied him and glared at him smacking him over the top of the head making him whimper.

"Get dressed and get out." he snarled.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as he put on his clothes and sprinted out the door.

Sasuke was terrified and he broke down crying as he made his way to his father's bedroom. He was forbidden to enter his father's sleeping room, it was one of the rules, but he was so scared right now.

Once he was inside he closed and locked the door, then crawled over to the bed, grabbing one of his father's shirts that smelled heavily of his cologne and easing his way underneath the king sized bed.

Holding the scented shirt close to him he curled up underneath the bed with tears still pouring from his onyx orbs and small hiccups coming from him in between his sobs.

**~Madara's House (Living Room)~**

Madara strolled through the door carrying a couple of bags of groceries, walking into the kitchen placing the bags down on the table. He then through his car keys down as he ran a hand through his hair.

It had been a tiring hour and it was good to be home to relax and maybe have a hot shower. He needed it after all.

After putting the shopping away in the cupboards Madara proceeded to walk up the steps to the second floor landing.

He paused when he reached the door to his bedroom finding it slightly ajar, cocking his head in confusion as he could have sworn he shut that before he left.

Madara then opened the door fully and stepped through the archway, scanning the room for any intruders, when he didn't spot any he just shrugged, putting it down to forgetting.

The old Uchiha was about to head to his attached bathroom when he heard a small whimper coming from under the bed. He paused and quickly turned around glaring at the spot the noise had just come from.

He slowly advanced towards that area getting ready to attack whoever it was but stopped when he recognized the whimpers. It was Sasuke.

Madara let out a growl as the boy knew not to come into his room…ever. It was one of the rules, well now he was going to pay big time.

He bent down his eyes hard and cold, looking under the bed to find his youngest son he found him quickly, and scowled as he grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist harshly, causing the younger male to jump and snap his head around, clutching the shirt he still had in his other hand.

The young Uchiha could tell his dad was mad just by looking in his eyes and that scared him. He felt Madara pulling on his wrist to make him come out from under the bed; this made Sasuke go into a panic.

"NO! Please don't hurt me daddy I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Sasuke pleaded as sobs escaped from his lips, as more tears flowed down his cheeks. He knew his father was going to beat him up and that more pain and he didn't think he could take anymore.

Madara's expression changed from furious to bewilderment and he loosened his grip on his youngest son's wrist but didn't let go entirely.

"Daddy please…I…I…I'm sorry please forgive me." Sasuke continued, crying and hiccupping so much that Madara had a hard time understanding him, but he did know that his son was upset more than usual…something must have happened while he was out.

Madara sighed and grabbed onto the other wrist as well, pulling Sasuke out from underneath the bed. When he did he noticed his youngest son had one of his dress shirts clutched to his chest.

His best one as a matter of fact, the shirt was made of satin fabric and was colored a red crimson, he usually wore that shirt when he was in a meeting with other gang leaders that his own criminal group was associated with, and mostly wore a black tie to go over it.

Usually he would have been furious since he didn't like people touching his stuff, but Sasuke just looked so heartbroken and Madara didn't have the heart to take it away from him. He reached down and stroked Sasuke's bluish black locks but that only caused the twenty three year old to cry out fearfully.

"N-n-no…" He moaned and began to struggle violently, his fists punching at his father weakly as he cried and begged to be spared a beating.

Madara got fed up with the constant struggling and pulled Sasuke up into a sitting position, grabbing onto his chin, in a gentle manner.

The younger Uchiha froze staring into his dad's black orbs that were identical to his own. He knew he was in for it now and no amount of begging and pleading could change that.

He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the solid blow to collide with his face but instead he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his neck and pulled him in.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open; his mind couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Daddy?" He asked in a low just audible whisper, letting his head rest against his father's broad shoulder.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…I-I-I know I shouldn't be in your room…but…"

"Ssshh...Sasuke calm down..." Madara ordered gently rubbing comforting circles on his youngest son's shaking back. It seemed to calm him down a little but he was still tense and shaking, probably fearing for his life.

Sasuke gripped the shirt in his hand tighter in his hand and started to cry, he cried on his father's shoulder until finely he was calm enough to answer questions.

Madara realized that Sasuke had calmed himself so he asked the boy while continuing to hold him in his arms, "Sasuke what happened?"

"C-Crair...I-I..h-had said s-so-something and he g-got ma...d...I-I j-j-ju-just a-asked him a q-qu-question and he g-got a-a-an-angry...he..he hurt me...then I-I was watching...T-TV...and h-he t-took me t-to h-his bed room a-and..." Sasuke whispered.

That was all that Madara needed to hear to understand what had happened, he had to admit he was shocked that Crair would do such a thing, and he picked Sasuke up bridal style and pulled back the covers of his king size bed before placing Sasuke down in the bed and pulling the covers over him.

"I'm going to go talk to Crair. Then I'll be back to give you proper medical attention Sasuke. You rest okay?" Madara said softly.

Sasuke only nodded still clutching the red satin fabric in his hand tightly as he watched his father disappear out the door then shut it with a soft click.

**~Madara's House (Hallway)~**

He was so mad at Crair right now if anything Crair was trying to keep Sasuke's mental state shattered, he didn't understand that the beatings have to go in a particular order, one movement wrong even in the abuse could cause Sasuke to go against them.

Crair could have ruined this entire thing!

And he raped him!

Madara stormed across the hall and slammed open Crair's bedroom door, making it nearly rip from his hinges. Crair looked confused and whirled around, a beer in hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Madara roared his voice echoing of the walls as he stormed into the room.

Crair frowned taking a long gulp of beer before running a hand across his mouth to remove the liquid that had dripped out.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" He slurred waving the bottle in the air. Madara growled angrily as he glared at his oldest son.

"I'm talking about your little brother. What did you do to him?" He demanded his cold eyes flashing dangerously.

Crair only smirked in reply slamming the now empty beer bottle on his desk near his computer. "Oh that? The little brat needed to be taught a lesson so I did." He answered in a cold tone, turning to his father with cold, angry blue eyes.

Madara scoffed and shook his head. "So you beating him to a pulp weren't enough? You had to give him bad medical attention too. Then you raped him!"

This time it was Crair's turn to scoff as he glared at his father deeply, wanting nothing more than to smash his face in. he didn't know if it was him or the alcohol speaking.

"The little punk was asking questions about Itachi so I shut him up! Then I thought to make the message stick I'll let him be in as much pain as possible…sorry for trying to help us." Crair roared walking over to Madara and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"How does he know about Itachi?" Madara quickly asked grabbing his son's hands and prying them off his shirt.

"He heard us fucking arguing so I punished him for that to…he deserved everything he got! Why can't you fucking see that?" Crair shouted not understanding why his father was so angry with him. He did nothing wrong.

"So that's what it was about Sasuke overheard you shouting and asked about Itachi because you couldn't keep your voice down." Madara pointed out. "You didn't have to go that far Crair…the poor boy's frightened out of his mind."

Suddenly he felt a solid blow land on his right cheek making him stumble slightly from the impact. he was slightly dazed for a minute before his tongue leapt out and licked the bruised that was forming.

"So not only are you blaming me for Sasuke knowing but your also blaming me for trying to do you a favour…next time I won't bother." Crair yelled as he punched his father again and again until he heard a crack.

Madara grasped his nose and instantly could tell it was broken, clutching his nose he glared up at his oldest son.

"Does he actually know about Itachi or was it curiosity getting the better of him?" Madara asked before being cut off to a good kick to the stomach, he bent over letting go of his bleeding nose to clutch his stomach; his oldest son sure did have one hell of a punch.

"What does it fucking matter he deserved it. He needs to be kept in his place and if I have to beat him up to do so then I will." The younger of the two growled before fully launching at his father, tackling him to the ground before punching him a few times.

Madara felt each hard blow dig deep into his skin until he couldn't take anymore, so raising a fist he punched Crair hard in the nose, shocking him.

This gave Madara a chance to get from underneath him as he pushed his son off him.

"You son of a bitch!" Crair roared as blood dripped from his nose.

The older of the two knew his son was angry now and he had to find a way to calm him down, drugging him was the only thing he could think of. But he had to do it slyly as he didn't want to lose his son's trust, that was the one thing that was sacred between them.

Crair came at him once more and he got himself ready as his back hit the cupboard behind him, causing a small dent, another painful blow was delivered to his stomach and face.

Madara then retaliated with a couple of punches of his own making his son become even angrier. Soon the two was on the floor, punching, kicking.

Crair got in more hits; suddenly the older male couldn't stand anymore and managed to get on top of his oldest son, pinning him down.

"Calm down son." He ordered but Crair just struggled out of his hold before kicking him of off him.

"Don't tell me what to do you fucking bastard." He shouted as his father tumbled off him.

Crair quickly stood up as did Madara, who had to find a way to put the needle in his son's neck before he got out of control.

Taking his chance he once again pinned Crair once again but he managed to get loose once more, earning a few more fists being thrown between the two.

Madara started to get fed up and angry and finally got his son on his stomach, arm twisted behind his back. Quickly he produced the needle and inserted it into his son's neck and pushing the syringe's plunger down, who went limp not forty-five seconds afterwards.

The older male sat back briefly sighing in relief before standing up and picking Crair up, making his way over to the bed and laying him down before putting the covers over his sleeping form.

He sat on the edge of the bed caressing the bruise on the bridge of Crair's bleeding nose, he hated seeing his oldest son with marks of violence on his handsome face, even worse marks that he himself had made.

To be honest, that was the first time he had ever hit Crair unless it was being spanked as a youngster. Crair was raised by him until he was around eighteen, that was when Crair moved out on his own with his girlfriend who he married and had kids with.

Madara and Crair's relationship was strong, they were the only one's who could fully understand each other, since Crair's mother Natalia died while giving birth to Crair, Madara really had had no choice but to raise Crair alone.

Yes, Madara knew what it was like to be a single parent and sadly so did Sasuke.

Madara sighed running his fingers through Crair's white bangs.

Madara ran a hand through his long shaggy mane of hair, his mind and body tired from the fighting he needed some rest, glancing one last time at his oldest son he left the room, worry running through his mind.

Once he entered his room he found Sasuke sound asleep on the bed, clutching the shirt in hand.

Deciding that he should let Sasuke sleep for a bit then he could do the medical attention he took off his shirt and shoes and put them where they belonged in his neat and organized room.

The older Uchiha left his black jeans on but took his pocket knife out of his pocket and put it in his desk drawer then he glanced back at Sasuke.

Madara smiled at how cute his youngest son looked and strolled over to the bed before lifting up the covers and climbing in.

He pulled his youngest son close against his chest, making the latter groan before cuddling against his body.

Madara closed his eyes and rested his head against Sasuke's, feeling the soft spikes against his cheek.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He whispered knowing something had to be done about Crair's anger before he killed him or Sasuke.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this. **

**Also I'd like to give a shout out to many people, I just thught it'd be a good idea to say this. If you know anyone from Colorado in the United State who lost their lives or lost someone they loved. Please send prayers. What happened on the 18-19th...is just disgraceful and horrible. I myself knew someone who lost their brother to that shooting. But I'm not just saying that because of him. I'm saying that because the US is in chaos right now over this tragedy. Colorado especially. **

_Emily_


	15. No Rain No Rainbow

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape

* * *

Madara opened the door to Kabuto's basement, finding Itachi restrained to the wall by metal shackles.

His blindfold had been removed, but the ball gag was still in place.

Itachi was or had been sleeping but as soon as his foot steps entered the room the younger Uchiha's head lifted to look at him, the dark eyes quickly turned into a cold glare.

Madara didn't look sinister or maniacal at the moment, which confused Itachi because usually whenever Madara was in front of a helpless victim he got a predatory look in his eyes, but it wasn't there.

Instead there was a look of deep concern and almost worry in his eyes as the tall man walked over to him and stood towering above him.

Itachi let out a low growl, he was sore, tired, and starving, and he needed to get to his brother.

"Hello Itachi." Madara spoke in a voice that shocked Itachi.

The younger male now knew something was wrong after Madara had spoke, his usual deep voice sounded so empty and lifeless.

"Don't panic Itachi. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm really not in the mood. I needed someone to talk to about my problems, though I know you probably care little about your brother's oldest sibling. I needed to rant to someone so I'm going to talk to you even if you don't care. But first, I'm going to tell you that I'm proud of you for not assuming that Sasuke was dead. You truly have inherited Mikoto's intelligence if not a bit more than she had. Yes. He is alive, and he's with us. But before you go having a rampage about it I can assure you that you'll never find him, we've hidden him well." Madara explained.

Itachi's eyes widened and he jerked against the chains holding his arms back to the wall making the chains rattle and clank loudly.

"Anyways that's not what I've come to talk about. You see...I suppose you should know a bit more about my oldest son. I wasn't always as mean as he is today. He's had it rough, similar to Sasuke but nothing I ever caused. I love him with every fiber of my being." Madara said looking out the window as he walked over to it staring out into the cloudy sky that covered up the sun, it was a dark and gloomy day in Florida today.

Itachi watched the older male with slightly interested eyes, if something had happened to Crair he was eager to hear it.

Hopefully the bastard died from cardiac arrest.

"Natalia Rishia died when she while giving birth to Crair, she had gone into labor a month early. I loved her and to be honest my love for her never died away. I still can see her beautiful face her pale skin, and her crystal blue eyes...her snow white hair...her adorable little giggles."

Madara lifted his his finger less glove covered hand and wiped a tear away from his face, hoping Itachi didn't notice, but Itachi being the genius he was did know what the movement meant, Madara Uchiha was crying silently without sobs...just tears.

"After she died, I was tempted to give Crair up, but as I stood at the orphanage with him in my arms wrapped up in a blanket. I felt...I felt like I disappointed her. Natalia had been younger than I by three months."

**~Flashback/Memory~**

Madara was walking through the streets of Miami, it was actually quite a gloomy day in this part of Florida.

It was raining and it had been raining for two days which was quite unusual for a hot climate like Miami.

The young man had just lost his parents a week ago, but he had inherited their vast fortune and hell he was filthy rich now.

He still worked though, trying to act like a normal person.

Pulling his black jacket around himself some more he walked passed an ally but before he completely passed it he heard a noise that made him stop and walk back to look.

He didn't see anything at first til he looked down by the wall and saw a young girl curled up against the wall crying while just sitting in a puddle of rain water.

Madara watched for a while before looking around the area seeing as no one was watching he approached her.

She was sobbing and crying hysterically, she had ivory white hair and was next to naked as she only wore a black pair of panties with a black bra to match.

Once the man was next to the girl, whom he noticed to be roughly about as old as he was himself, he took off his jacket before placing it around her shivering shoulders.

A sudden jerk coursed through her body as she whipped her head to look at him and let out a cry of fear.

"Shh...I won't hurt you." he said looking below her he noticed the water she was sitting in was slightly tinted pink.

He hoped she hadn't been raped and then just left here.

Once she had calmed down he looked at her questioningly. "May I sit down?" he asked politely.

She nodded her head and sniffled which was followed by a jerk of her head and a random noise that escaped her lips. "I would enjoy some company."

Madara sat down watching her curiously.

She was small, very small...she was quite short and had a small build at he had to guess five feet and two inches and skinny.

"Why are you out here in the rain? And with no clothes on...aren't you cold?" he asked wrapping an arm around her still trembling shoulders.

Her eyes watered and to his surprise, she leaned against him. "My dad kicked me out t-today...because, because I turned eighteen."

Another tremor racked her body.

He could sense something was terribly wrong with this young woman. She was an emotional wreck.

"Why do you not have your clothes on?" he asked, though he thought he knew the answer already.

"He...raped me. He said it was my birthday present and that it'd feel good...but it hurt so bad." she sobbed breaking down again this time right in the Uchiha's arms.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to her as he held her.

"H-He kicked me out...j-just because I have Tourettes. I-I don't know what to do..." she sobbed as yet again another tremor ran through her body.

Something about her just made him feel like it would be a mistake leaving her out her for a gang to come across her.

"Tell you what...do you have a home to go to?" Madara asked pulling her to her feet feeling bad when he saw her wince.

She shook her head as more tears came from her eyes.

"Alright, you can come on home with me then. What's your name?"

"Natalia...but, I don't want to be..."

"It's okay Natalia. My name is Madara Uchiha, I live by myself now too. My parents died in a car crash a while ago after I turned eighteen as well, so I guess we're both alone."

She let out another choked sob.

"What do you say Natalia? Do you want to come home with me?" he asked the young woman.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Madara." she whispered.

**~End Flashback/Memory~**

"We met when I was eighteen going on nineteen. She came from an abusive home, her father was a cocaine addict and her mother a prostitute. The poor girl had been to hell and back. When I met her she had been crying and twitching in an ally int he pouring rain, wearing only her bra and underpants. She was covered in bruises and cuts...her panties were stained with blood."

Itachi listened to Madara's story calmly not even attempting to interrupt because it was interesting learning about this even in truth he didn't care much, but this story was a bit sad.

So Crair was raised by his father alone because his mom couldn't bring him into the world without using all her strength.

"I almost didn't spot her, she was a small girl, she had a very short build, she was only five feet and two inches, with a very skinny figure. There is nothing more heart breaking to me than seeing someone kicked out of their home. I had approached her, and she was so busy crying that I hadn't been noticed despite my feet sloshing int he puddles of water that flooded the ally. I took my coat off and put it around her, but I had scared her and she started to cry harder and beg me not to hurt her. I calmed her down by shushing her and stroking her hair, then once she realized I wasn't going to hurt her... I asked if I could sit beside her. She nodded and said she would like company. So I took a seat beside her also noting that she would twitch every now and then and make a strange noise when her head turned."

Itachi rested his head against the wall and shifted his legs slightly, Madara sure knew how to drag on a conversation.

"So I sat there for a long time talking with her, and she told me that her family didn't like her because she suffered from Tourettes which explains her twitching and random noises. She also told me it was her birthday, and the reason she was outside in the rain with no clothes on was because her father had raped her and then said she was permanency kicked out of the house because she was now officially eighteen and legally an adult. So she had no where to go, so I offered to take her home with me, I had been living by myself ever since my parents died in the car crash a week before my eighteenth birthday. She accepted after a bit of convincing, but I couldn't just leave her out in the rain for her to catch pneumonia after a few weeks of me helping her living with her, we started to develop feeling for each other and by two months time later, we were dating and we were happy."

**~Flashback/Memory~**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Madara asked as he glanced down at the naked girl beneath him watching her expression go from scared to determined, before nodding.

"Yes I want you to make love to me Madara. Please make love to me." Natalia pleaded although her voice carried a hint of fear in it. Madara couldn't say he blame her with all the things her father had done to her.

"Okay if you're sure but if you want to stop at any time just let me know…okay?" Madara said and Natalia nodded smiling nervously but she wanted this because she loved Madara and to show she did she had to make love to him.

"No I'm good…" She promised and he smiled warmly at her and nodded before leaning down and claiming her soft lips as his hands snaked through her white hair, his tongue running across her lips, demanding entry which she instantly gave.

Madara kissed Natalia passionately with gentle and soft kisses making sure he didn't hurt her as their tongues wrestled with each other's demanding dominance. Madara won of course mainly because Natalia would keep shying away and letting him win not wanting to upset him.

Madara finally pulled away and stroked her white bangs as he gazed lovingly into her blue eyes. "Are you ready baby?" He asked for the tenth time just to make sure she was. The Uchiha was also worried about her illness so he had to make sure she was ready.

"Yes now quit asking." Natalia laughed as she wrapped her arms around Madara's muscular and much larger body before bringing their faces close together, their noses millimetres apart.

"I want you Madara…" She whispered blowing warm bouts of breath on his face. Madara smiled and gently spread her legs.

He brought his middle finger down to her vaginal area, prodding it against her entrance before slowly inserting it inside.

Natalia arched her back as she felt the finger enter her private region causing a pleasureable tingling sensation as it rubbed against her clit.

She arched her back even more when Madara wiggled the finger around in circles and wormed it around inside her.

"M-Madara..." she moaned moving her hips up a little bit to get his finger deeper inside her.

He rested his ring finger and pointer finger on either side of her nether lips and started to move his finger in and out of her vagina slowly at first before picking up the pace.

Soon he felt a warm wetness when she orgasmed, which was what he had been aiming at so she would lubricate herself, which would hopefully make it easier for him to slip inside without hurting her, if it would hurt her at all due to his width.

Natalia closed her eyes tightly as she enjoyed playful act that Madara was performing on her.

"God. Mmmhmm….Madara…p-please...t-take me..." Natalia begged in-between breaths making Madara chuckled and kiss her lips lovingly which were slightly parted due to her light panting.

Madara couldn't help but moan as he felt his cock twitching in anticipation as it began hardening with her beautiful moans. He needed to be inside her and soon, but he wanted to tease a little more and play some more as well.

"Patience baby...I wanna play a little more...I wanna make you feel good..." He said and she nodded her head as she leaned it back, stretching her neck, then she felt Madara's weight shift the bed, she opened her eyes and thought he was going to get up off the bed but frowned in confusion when she saw him lay down on his stomach.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs holding them wide open so her vagina was slightly open, due to how wide she was spread, and lowered his head.

Getting a little tired of the play but unaware of what Madara was doing thinking he was going to finger her again she started to peak.

"God Madara this feels so good but please I need you in me…" Natalia whispered her white hair clung to her forehead.

Madara smirked but it was hidden by her thighs since she couldn't see past her legs which were obscuring her vision of his head.

Suddenly she felt something wet enter her vaginal cavity and her eyes went wide and she let out a loud blissful moan, her body wriggling with ecstasy as her boyfriend continued to play.

Madara's nose was pressed up against the outside of her shaved sex as he speared his tongue inside her, then he ran his tongue over her clit making her cry out his name and wriggle her hips, but he held them down by holding her thighs making sure she couldn't move while he pleasured her.

"Ooooh...M-Madara...g-god...I-I...I love y-you...so much!" she cried as her head turned as a tick ran through her body.

Then he felt Madara start to suck on her down there, almost as he was looking for something which confused her.

Madara was looking hard for it, he had only been with one other girl before but they never actually had intercourse just played around no sex was actually involved just play.

But he learned in every female's anatomy there was a part on the clit that felt good when it was stimulated.

He got a moan suddenly when he wrapped his lips around her clit and started to suckle on what he called a female's 'button' because it usually sends them into a fit of pleasure.

Sure enough she started moaning his name and other sexy loud and soft mewls that escaped her lips as he held her legs wide open while she tried to wriggle her hips some more.

"M-Madara!" she cried in both shock and pleasure.

Finely deciding she had enough he pulled away from her vaginal area and let go of her legs but readjusted his hands to keep them spread but not as wide as to hurt her legs and make them sore.

He then leaned over her overly small body and started to suck and bite at her neck leaving a dark purple hickey on her neck.

She looked like a small deer caught in a lions clutches.

It was so endearing.

He glanced down at his erect length which he knew was larger than most men's from experience himself. Not bad experience just experience on seeing some of his friend's lengths.

He had to admit, he hoped it wouldn't hurt her, he knew she had already been penetrated so he wouldn't have to worry about that. But still.

Madara's hard member rubbed against her thigh making Natalia bite her lips as she spread her legs even wider so he could have easier access.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, my angel." Madara whispered into her ear making her blush at his nick name for her, she did so as they both got into position, his dick rubbing against her entrance as he prepared to take her.

"I'm going to take you now are you sure you want this?" He asked and Natalia rolled her eyes before bringing him into a passionate kiss.

"Yes I-I'm sure. Now please, make love to me Madara." She said as she pushed him away with a giggle making him let out a chuckle before nodding.

"Okay then." With that he slowly entered her making sure to go in the direction her sensitive clit was in.

Madara let out a loud moan as her walls squeezed tightly on his throbbing dick.

He made sure his dick was grinding up against her clit to make the sensation even more pleasurable for him.

This was a terrible thought he knew since it was her father who had done it, but was glad she had already been penetrated before because he would feel terrible if he hurt her.

Natalia let out a nice long, hot moan as Madara's cock ground against her pleasurable areas making her moan constantly, clawing his back as the pleasure became too much.

"Oh god…Oh god…Oh god…" She moaned wrapping her legs tighter around her boyfriend's body. "Faster."

Madara smirked at the order and did as he was told as he picked up the pace moaning as he did so, feeling her tight heat wrapped around his dick was making him lose control as he picked up the speed.

Soon their loud moans echoed through the room as they continued fucking each other long and hard. "God you feel so good Natalia. I'm almost ready to cum."

Natalia nodded feeling too weak to speak. Madara kissed her forehead before fucking her hard and fast again sending them both into an ecstasy that none of them wanted to get off.

Madara felt his release coming and soon he sprayed her walls with his semen before collapsing on top of her but making sure he didn't squash her.

He soon pushed himself up and pulled out, his arms shaking as he pushed himself up as if he were doing push ups due to him being so worn out he was just plain tired, he lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her skinny and sweaty body as she lay their panting softly on the bed.

"That was good I never knew sex could be so…pleasurable." Natalia admitted making Madara's dark eyes soften as they looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"That was just what you're father wanted you to think but sex is the best thing if you do it properly... and with someone you love..." Madara stopped and rubbed noses with her.

"One day I'll show you and teach you some more…but I love you Natalia." He promised as she cuddled close to his body.

"I love you too." She replied and they fell into a deep slumber as they cuddled into each other's arms.

**~Three Months Later~**

Natalia woke up with a yawn she knew Madara was gone at work because she woke up alone.

Slowly she got out of bed and stood starting to stretch she realized she felt a little dizzy and felt a little nauseousness.

Ignoring the feeling she got up and walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, a tick soon followed before she decided to take a shower.

Stripping off her clothes she didn't bother to look in the mirror she never did anyways, she hopped in the shower and started to wash her body however looking down at her middle she frowned when she saw a slight bulge in her stomach.

Placing a hand on her stomach and noticing the firmness of the bulge her eyes widened slightly as she put the nauseousness and the bulge together.

Her eyes watered with tears that were hidden by the shower water, finishing her shower she quickly got out out and went to the mirror hoping what she felt wasn't real but to her shock it was.

She was pregnant.

She started to bawl hysterically. Madara was going to be so mad at her, just like her father had told her, any man who would get her pregnant would want to kill her and her child because she was worthless and they didn't want a child with Tourettes.

Natalia quickly wiped her tears and hurried into their bedroom and got her purse and walked out the door and to the car.

She headed to the super store and looked around looking for the woman's clothes department.

The white haired girl had to ask an employee for help because she didn't usually go shopping, Madara did that for them.

Once the lady told her where it was she picked out some large shirts she knew would be too big for her by a size or two and made sure she had enough to pay for them before buying them and heading back home.

Natalia was worried, she hoped Madara wouldn't find out, he'd want to hurt her or even worse.

Immediately when she got home she slipped one on after taking the size tag off and, then she proceeded in doing some stuff around the house for Madara so he didn't have to work so hard, deciding he needed a break.

**~XXX~**

Madara glanced at Natalia from kitchen table, she was sitting on the couch eating the soup he had made for lunch.

He had to admit he was very worried about her, she had been avoiding him for five weeks now, and she seemed almost afraid of him, didn't want anything to do with him at night. No sex, no cuddling, no playfulness at all.

Yes he was worried but he didn't ask but he could take this much longer.

He frowned when he saw her rub her stomach as a tear ran down her cheek.

Deciding this was the last straw, if she was in pain he wanted to know about it he walked over and sat next to her on the couch ignoring his soup on the table.

Noticing she hadn't even touched hers which was on the TV tray.

"Natalia." he spoke softly startling her and making her jump.

"Shh. I'm sorry." he said watching her tense.

She looked away putting her hand down to rest by her side.

"It's okay." She said scooting away from him.

"Natalia. This has gone on far enough. What's wrong?" Madara asked.

The white haired female hesitated before shaking her head.

"Nothing...why would you think that Madara?"

"For one thing you've been ignoring me for five weeks and you act like you're afraid of me. You don't want anything to do with me it seems, when we lie in bed you won't even let me touch you." Madara explained.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as her body went jerked from another tick.

"I didn't mean to upset you." she sobbed.

Madara frowned again when she placed her hand back on her stomach.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

Natalia's tears came harder now as she shook her head.

"Then what is it are you hurt?"

A small sob escaped her lips followed by another tick and she grabbed the bottom of her baggy shirt revealing her bulging four month pregnant belly.

Madara was stunned as he sat there with his jaw open.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

Natalia nodded and placed his hand on her stomach so he could feel.

"That's our child." she whispered with tears streaming down her face as she watched him feel the child in her belly.

Madara looked into her fearful eyes. "What's wrong aren't you happy?"

"N-No...you're going to hurt me..." she sobbed.

"Why would I do that. Baby I love you..." Madara whispered pulling her into a hug while keeping a hand on her stomach.

"M-My father said no one would want to have a child with me...they'd want to kill me and the baby because they didn't want a child with Tourettes syndrome..."

"Well you're father's an asshole! I would never hurt you, I love you Natalia." he said holding her close to him.

"I'm so happy. How long?" he asked softly."

"Um...four months...I think..." she whispered with a small smile.

"Well, either way I'm very happy. I love you Natalia...you mean everything to me. I love you so much." Madara spoke kissing her nose gently making her giggle.

**~End Flashback~**

Itachi was surprised at this, he wouldn't suspect Madara Uchiha of taking in and having child with a woman with a severe mental disability. That was just unexpected, but then again Madara had been younger then.

"I didn't mind her disability, it wasn't as severe as most cases of Tourettes but she hated the fact that I couldn't hold her without having to shift my arm because her twitching that would occur every now and then. So I told her that it didn't bother me because I had her, and that I loved her and I always would, she then asked me if we could have sex. I asked if that's what she was wanted and if she was sure and she confirmed her answer so I made love to her that night...and I'll never forget it...it was amazing. A few months later on she told me that she was pregnant."

Itachi shifted again trying to loosen the pressure the restraints were inflicting on his abdomen this was getting annoying actually.

"I was happy, but she was frightened and said her dad would be mad, so I reminded her that he kicked her out, he probably wouldn't care and I told her I'd protect her. So she decided to keep the baby. When we were a month away from having a baby boy...she was so excited and in fact the day she went into labor she was painting the baby's bedroom while I was fixing lunch. When I heard a crash followed by crying and coughing. I ran into the room and saw she had fallen off the ladder, and was clutching her stomach and a wet spot was underneath her on the floor because she had been wearing a maternity dress. She hadn't been public school educated she was home schooled, and apparently her parents never even bothered teaching science so she didn't understand what was happening or why she had wet herself or why she was in pain until I pieced it together which didn't take long."

**~Flashback~**

Madara was awakened early in the morning around six, to soft crying and weak hiccups behind him.

Furrowing his brow, he rolled over with a yawn and saw his white haired lover with tears running down her face.

"Natalia?" he asked softly as he sat up and stroked her hair.

She didn't answer she just let out a soft sob and buried her face in her pillow.

"Shh...baby what's wrong?" he asked pulling her into a sitting position and pulling her into his lap and holding her close to his chest.

"M-Madara..." she sobbed clutching at his bare arm.

"Shh, hey I'm here. What's wrong?" he repeated softly.

"I-I had a bad dream..." she whispered.

Madara frowned, she never usually got this upset over dreams.

"What was it about sweetheart?" he asked quietly as he rocked her slightly.

"M-My father...h-he killed you...an-and then he...he was a-after me, he had a knife and he...he pinned me down, and he killed our baby..." she sobbed placing a hand on her belly, which was rather large due to her being eight months into her pregnancy.

Madara felt his eyes soften, that dream must have been horrible for her, seeing how she has told him of many horrible things her father had done to her which included, beating, starving, child neglect since she was first diagnosed with Tourettes, and even rape as punishment for having the illness.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere I promise." Madara spoke as he lay her back down and sat up stroking her hair.

Then he saw her wince which was followed by one of her ticks, then she slowly brought a hand to her stomach resting her palm flat across her middle.

He saw a small smile slowly spread upon her tear stained face.

"He's kicking." she whispered as another tear rolled down her cheek.

He smiled softly and kissed her trembling lips. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. We're going to get through this..."

The older of the two then rolled over on top of her so he was laying on her legs with his head near her stomach.

Raising his arms, he let his hands roam her swollen belly feeling the soft skin beneath his hands, feeling her navel which was sticking out due to the side effects of her pregnancy.

Finely he felt something hit against his hand when he passed over the spot and he moved his hand back in the area and felt it again.

Smiling proudly he leaned in and kissed the spot where their child was curled up inside her kicking softly. "...all of us." he whispered.

Glancing back up at her when he felt her body twitch once again he smiled at her when he saw the tears of happiness replace the tears of fear he had seen a few minutes go after she had that dream.

Natalia smiled softly and reached a shaking hand to the back of her boy friend's head, stroking long, spiky, ebony locks as she held him close against her stomach as he lay his forehead against her feeling the baby move about inside her body.

"I love you Natalia, and our son too. Don't you ever forget that okay?" Madara said kissing her stomach once more before pulling away.

"I won't I promise." She whispered hugging him tightly as he moved off of her to sit down beside her.

"Do you want to go back to bed? We have another hour still." he asked.

She twitched once a small noise escaping her lips before she was able to answer, but her eyes brightened at his words.

"No. I want to start painting. I'm too excited. Do you want me to make some coffee?" she asked remembering they were going to paint their son's room today.

Madara chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Alright I'll go get the paint and brushes from the garage. Then I'll start making breakfast, while it's cooking I'll join you."

"Okay, I'll take a shower and get dressed." she said and climbed out of bed, stretching while Madara walked out in his boxers to put some coffee on the pot.

He was lazy, he didn't get dressed right away in the morning he usually put the coffee on first, then he went and got the pain and painting supplies from the garage and brought them into the room that they had picked out for their child.

Once he was done, he came back into the room and found Natalia in a blue and purple maternity dress she had bought the other day.

The bed room was steamy from the shower she just took in the master bathroom that was attached to their bed room.

She was trying to put her wet hair up in a pony tail but her hands kept twitching.

He was getting a little worried she was getting ticks from her illness more frequently lately.

She let out a sigh and put the pony tail and brush down finely giving up, but he came behind her and picked them up startling her jump slightly because she hadn't seen him.

"It's okay." he said and started to brush her hair.

"Thank you." she whispered, she sounded sad.

"You smell like lilacs." Madara said trying to change the subject as he smelled her hair.

She smiled weakly before another tick caused her to turn her head and make another whimper like noise.

"Hey, look at me." Madara whispered turning her around after putting her hair up in a high pony tail.

Slowly she raised her blue eyes to meet his dark ones.

"I love you the way you are. I couldn't ask for a better you. You know that right?" Madara spoke nuzzling her neck with his nose and kissing it tenderly.

She smiled. "I know. I just get sad sometimes."

Madara just returned the smile. "Don't be, you're beautiful, you're sweet, you're kind, and you're unique. You're special and that's all that matters to me. I love you Natalia."

"I love you too Madara." she whispered kissing him passionately on the lips which he greatly returned.

Madara slipped some jeans on as she walked out into the dining room and sat down on a chair, after he put some pants on he followed her.

"I'll get breakfast started then I'll we'll get started okay?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled happily at him as she watched him walk back and forth getting some breakfast out, some french toast which he was going to let thaw for a while.

"Okay let's go. I'm excited what about you?" Madara asked already knowing the answer.

Natalia giggled. "Of course silly, why wouldn't I be?"

Madara laughed at this before smiling proudly at her once again as he glanced down at her stomach, "I can't wait til our son is born. He'll have two amazing parents."

Natalia's eyes dropped to the floor at this. "Do you think I will be a good mom Madara?"

The question shocked Madara very much, why would she think otherwise of course she'd be a good mom, no not good, a great mom.

"Of course I do baby. Look at how excited and proud you are that's what being a mom is all about being happy and caring about your child. That's what my mom always told me." Madara said with a smile.

"Okay." Natalia said with a proud smile as she led Madara to their son's room

Madara opened the light blue paint can and dipped the brush in and started to paint the walls as did Natalia.

"So what do you want to name him?" Madara asked.

"Well I was thinking either Crair or Arashi." Natalia stated still painting.

"Hm...Crair. I like it." Madara said with a smile.

"Me to I think it's a good name." she replied.

"Okay I'm going to go get breakfast on the table I'll be back." he said putting the paint brush away.

Madara walked out and started to put bacon in a frying pain when he heard a crash and yelp of pain from the baby's room.

He hurried back in to find Natalia sitting on the ground clutching her stomach, she looked like she was in pain and she was crying which he think confirmed his suspicions.

"M-Madara...wh-what's happening?" she sobbed looking down between her legs.

Madara followed her gaze and was surprised to see a wet spot on the carpet beneath her.

"Oh. Okay come on let's go." Madara said reaching underneath her and picking her up bridal style.

"Why? Where are we..." she started but was interrupted by one of her ticks.

"I...err...I think your water just broke, we need to get you to a hospital." he said grabbing one of the blankets on the couch while walking past with her in his arms.

He made his way out to the car and set her in the back seat.

"You sit back here for now okay baby? It's going to be okay I promise." with that Madara covered her with the blanket to keep her warm from the early morning coolness before getting in the driver's seat and slamming on the gas petal.

By the time Madara arrived at the hospital Natalia was screeching in pain, he knew what would be coming pretty soon and didn't know if he would be able to handle her screams.

"It'll be okay baby." he said as he picked her up and ran inside the hospital doors at full speed, where he got a doctors attention and they quickly go to work right away with helping Natalia get ready for bringing their child into the world.

Though the doctors asked him many times to leave he refused to leave her side and said he'll beat the shit out of anyone who tried to make him do so.

So now here they sit, Natalia drugged up on pain killers to help with the contractions and aches her body was giving her.

"M-Madara it hurts..." she sobbed.

"I imagine it does...but be strong for us okay?" he whispered kissing her passionately on the lips.

Suddenly she started screaming in agony, and the nurses rushed in and checked on some stuff before calling in a doctor frantically.

Madara eyed them worriedly as Natalia started to cry hysterically.

"She's going into labor now." a nurse told the doctor as he came rushing in.

The doctor nodded and looked at Madara, "Could you please step out sir?"

Madara glared at him and shook his head.

The doctor felt rather intimidated by Madara's glance and instead told him to just sit down and stay put while he helped his girlfriend deliver their baby.

Madara sat down and watched as doctor told Natalia to spread her legs and get into something they evidently call the 'birthing' position.

"Okay Natalia...I need you to push." the doctor spoke.

She did so but it was so hard, her ticks were getting worse and worse.

After the baby was about half-way out Natalia was getting worn out...too worn out.

Something was wrong.

Madara shot up from his spot and hurried over to the bed making the doctor glare at him as he pulled up a chair and held her hand.

She was crying and she was in hysterics.

"Hey...baby, shush it's okay." he comforted but she only shook her head at him.

"I-I can't do it...Madara I can't..." she sobbed.

"Of course you can babe...you'll be fine. You'll bring our child into this world, and we'll all be a family. Just watch." he said smiling warmly at her.

She tried to get started again but she couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry Madara..." she sobbed raising a shaking hand up to her lover's face.

A nurse suddenly yelled out to the doctor. "She's bleeding out!"

Madara was stunned as tears started to come to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry...I tried...I love you." She said leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss

The heart monitor suddenly let out a loud continuous beep as her eyes closed and the line went flat.

Madara sat there in shock, he couldn't believe this, she died.

He sat there for several minutes ignoring people who tried to talk to him until finely he heard loud crying of a baby.

Looking towards the doctor he saw him holding a new born infant.

Watching he saw the nurses clean the little boy off and wrap him in a blue blanket before walking back over to him.

Madara watched her with sad eyes before he held out his arms to take the child from her, she had sadness in her eyes as well.

The older male noticed black and white fuzz on top of the baby boy's head and he broke down bawling.

"I-I'm sorry. This is my fault...god I'm so sorry." he sobbed.

"It happens mr. Uchiha...I'm very sorry but unfortunately it does happen." the nurse replied.

"Thank you for helping." the Uchiha said standing up and walking out with the child but stopped just before leaving, "I'll be back to pick her up..."

**~End Flashback~**

Madara let out a sigh and hung his head, gripping the window ledge tightly as he tried to control his sorrow.

"By the time I drove us an arrived at the hospital, she was breathing heavily, she was having a hard time staying still and when the doctors took her I had refused to leave her side even though they tried to get me to leave, I explained her disability and it was only then when she started begging for me to come over to her that they agreed I might be able to calm her."

"So when it came time for her to deliver Crair into the world...it was hard for me. She was crying and screaming...and the doctors and myself tried to get her to calm down but due to her case of Tourettes syndrome...when she was pushing she was using too much of her strength too fast, and when one of her spasms interrupted her while she was only half way done...she stopped pushing and she couldn't get going again. She was too exhausted...and our baby got stuck. She was bleeding out too she had lost far too much blood and the doctors were frantic, the last thing she did was raise her shaking hand up to my face and lean up slightly to kiss me and whispered 'I'm sorry Madara I tried. I love you' before she died and the line on the monitor went flat. The doctors had to perform surgery quickly to get Crair out, he was born a month premature and he was having slight breathing problems, but after an oxygen treatment he was fine and perfectly healthy."

Itachi watched Madara's movements, it was clear he was troubled by all this.

"So I raised Crair alone...we never fought he was always well behaved, but now my bond with him is shattering. He's so angry...I had to get him on some special medicine so he wouldn't continue his violent outbursts. Last month...was the first time I had even hit Crair...or even left a mark on his face. And it upsets me greatly." Madara said standing up and walking to the door.

Itachi let out a muffled growl and started struggling he wanted to be released immediately he wanted to see Sasuke, but instead Madara slammed the door shut locking it.

After the door was closed Itachi was surprised to hear sobs of sorrow coming from behind the door then disappearing up the stairway.

**~Homestead: Kabuto's House (Living Room)~**

Kabuto was in the middle of kissing his lover Kimimaro, his lover's lips tasted sweet like candy as he twirled his tongued around his mouth, when Crair came barging in stopping the proceedings and making Kabuto growl in anger.

"What do you want? Can't you see we were in the middle of something?" Kabuto hissed and Crair smirked, folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at the two males who were still in an embrace on the leather couch.

"You could have continued. It's not my fault that you're a little…embarrassed by public display." Crair teased causing Kimimaro's face to go bright red and Kabuto to clench his fists tightly, trying to prevent himself from lashing out.

The older silver haired male sighed and took a few deep breaths to control his anger before gazing up at the dual haired male, who still wore the sneering smirk he always did. The guy was exactly like his father.

"What do you want anyway? There must be a reason you came over here…I'm guessing you either want to get drunk or your father told you to check on Itachi." Kabuto guessed his glasses flashes from the sun's beams as he let go of his lover and stood up to his full height which was much shorter than Crair's.

Crair sighed and ran a hand through his pure white bangs. "Yes father has asked me to make sure Itachi hasn't been causing any trouble but I could use a drink."

Kabuto chuckled slightly and nodded before making his way into the kitchen, Kimimaro and Crair following closely behind.

"Well then let's get you one." Kabuto said as he held up a bottle of vodka for Crair to see who frowned slightly as he slid into one the kitchen chairs.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be drinking that sort of stuff?" He asked raising an eyebrow, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Kabuto cocked his head to the side and glanced at the bottle in his hand before chuckling. "I guess you're right but I have no beers at the moment…

Deidara was here last night and you know what he's like with his drinks."

"Yes I do anyway do you have anything else to drink besides Vodka though?" Crair asked not really feeling in the mood for that strong of a drink although he was craving some beer, he cursed Deidara.

"Coffee?" Kabuto enquired looking through the cupboards and finding a jar of coffee grains.

"It looks like I don't have much…Kimimaro?" Kabuto said as he turned towards his lover who instantly turned his attention towards him.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go over to the store for me and pick me up some groceries…Crair and I can catch up while you're gone." Kabuto suggested and Kimimaro nodded as a smirk fell upon his lips as he pulled a bottle out of his pocket just slightly so Crair wouldn't see before going over to Kabuto and slipping it into his hands and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Crair was too busy watching the display that he failed to notice the exchange and Kimimaro evil glint that was aimed at him as he walked out the door.

"He'll be a while so I'll make you that coffee." Kabuto said as he grabbed two mugs and placed them on the counter before filling the kettle up with water. He then sat down at the table across from Crair, the small glass bottle hidden behind his hands and the long sleeve of his shirt.

"Anyway so is everything going alright with Itachi?" Crair questioned as he leaned back in his seat. "If not father and I have ways to deal with him."

The forty-five year old was kind of hoping that his little brother's brother was playing up…it was always a pleasure in making Itachi suffer but unfortunately this time he would have no such luck.

"No he's been behaving…there's not much he can do anyway tied up down there. But I still don't understand why you don't have Itachi moved to your house." Kabuto wondered and Crair sighed before shrugging.

"Father doesn't want Itachi to see Sasuke, it's as simple as that." He answered and Kabuto nodded.

"Hm I'm guessing he doesn't want Sasuke to remember…it's understandable really. Madara finally has your brother under his complete control and he doesn't want anything to mess it up."

Crair nodded. "Yeah I guess. I mean it wasn't easy the boy's completely stubborn…"

Kabuto chuckled and looked towards the kettle with was making a whistling sound so he got up and turned it off before putting some coffee into the mugs and pouring water into them.

"You don't take sugar do you…?" Crair shook his head at this and replied. "No milk either."

Kabuto nodded a smirk creeping across his face as he slowly and gently pulled out the small bottle and poured the liquid contest into the cup before grabbing a spoon and stirring making sure the mixture was well merged with the coffee before doing the same to his drink without the unknown liquid.

He then took the mugs over and gave the drugged up one to Crair who gratefully took it.

"Thanks" He replied and the silver haired male just smirked and nodded as he took a sip of his own beverage watching like a hawk as Crair took a sip of his own.

Kabuto watched him like a hawk grinning sadistically into his cup. He had planned this for a long time now and couldn't wait to see how things played out but the drugged was used to heighten people's feeling of rage for no apparent reason.

"Thanks I needed that but I still crave for a cold beer…guess I picked the wrong time to come around." Crair sighed as he slammed the mug onto the table before getting up and walking towards the front door.

"Kabuto if he does give you any trouble then come tell me I'll instantly come over and sort him out…" he paused for a moment hand on the door handle as he turned to Kabuto, who had followed him out of the kitchen.

"Father says can you tell Kimimaro to be around ours at 10:00am." He said and he suddenly put a hand to his head as an agonizing dull pain swept through it making him dizzy and sways on his feet a little. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the feeling.

'What was that?' Crair thought to himself frowning before shaking his head, coming to the conclusion that it was from the restless sleep he had the night before.

Kabuto watched closely as he leaned against the door. "Are you alright?" He asked in fake concern and smirked when Crair nodded as he turned his way.

"Yeah I think I'm just tired, nothing a good rest won't cure" The dual haired male responded as he thanked Kabuto once again and made his way out the door and to his car which was parked on the kerb. But before he got into the car Kabuto call out with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Itachi knows of Sasuke being alive…Madara told him. I thought I'd tell you to give you the heads up." Kabuto said causing Crair to tense for a minute before getting into his car and slamming the door shut with anger.

Kabuto smirked as he watched him drive off. "Let the fun begin."

**~Homestead Boarders: Madara's House (Living Room)~**

Madara leaned his head against the leather head rest of the couch as he sat next to his youngest son, watching some show on TV.

The door crashed open and the two glanced around and watched as Crair stormed in. He didn't stop to say 'hi' as he headed straight for the kitchen.

Madara sighed half in anger and half in sadness as the fridge door was slammed shut, making it rattle slightly.

Crair stomped back into the living room, his footsteps heavy indicating that he was angry about something…no he was furious about something.

Madara quickly turned to Sasuke not wanting him to be hurt by Crair's temper. "Sasuke go to your room and don't come out until I say you can."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but his father gave him a look that told him not to argue, so he nodded and rushed upstairs, stealing a quick glance at his big brother.

The young Uchiha gulped when he saw the rage in his blue orbs and he couldn't help but feel scared for his dad, knowing he would have to deal with the brunt of Crair's frustrations.

Once Sasuke was out of ear shot Madara stood up and turned to his oldest son, his eyes narrowing as Crair took a huge gulp of beer.

The dual haired male stormed over to one of the recliners and threw his body on the chair, turning his head away so his face was obscured from his father as tears of anger, frustration and panic ran down his cheeks.

He had just heard some news about Itachi and he wasn't in the best of moods and he felt like he was going to explode if he looked at his father.

"Crair…?" Madara asked as he approached his son in a cautious manner. "What's wrong?"

Crair's head slowly turned around and Madara let out a gasp as he saw the tears running down his face. He was about to ask again what the matter was but a bottle flew his way. He dodged it by just an inch and it smashed against the wall behind him, making the broken pieces rain down and fall on the floor, its liquid contents running along the wooden floor.

Madara's head snapped back to Crair, his eyes were wide in shock as he took a step back, not because he was scared but to get ready just in case he needed to defend himself.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?" Crair laughed darkly as he jumped up from the chair he was currently sitting on.

"You fucking bastard!" He yelled his eyes flashing dangerously as he took a threatening step towards his father.

Madara quickly got into a defence like stance before holding up his hands. "Son…calm down and tell me what's wrong?" He said softly he wondered if Crair had taken his medicine.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Crair yelled finally succumbing to his anger as he stormed over to his father, grabbing him by his white shirt, pulling him closer to him. "You fucking told Itachi that Sasuke was alive and that we had him…and don't deny it because Kabuto confirmed it."

Madara couldn't help but to mentally curse his supposed to be loyal partner for telling Crair that. He was going to have a few words with Kabuto the next time he saw him.

"Yes, okay I did tell Itachi that Sasuke was alive." The older of the two admitted, grabbing his son's wrists and prying them off his shirt.

"You fucking bastard!" Crair repeated as he raised a fist before letting it collide with his father's face, making it snap to the side.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that?"

Madara stood up straight his eyes narrowing at his son as his fingers lightly touched his throbbing cheek.

"I had no choice…" he began trying to reason with Crair before it all got out of hand but he was cut off by another punch to the cheek.

"You had no choice? Don't give me that bullshit! Do you know what you've done?" He bellowed his voice echoing around the house. "Do you realize what Itachi could do?"

Madara let out a sigh and ran a hand through his long shaggy hair.

"Itachi is locked up he can't touch us." He promised resting a hand on his son's shoulder, hoping to calm him down, but that only agitated him further as his hand was shoved off.

"What if he told someone? What if the police or someone are searching for him right now? It's only a matter of time before our cover is blown and we go to jail for kidnapping?" Crair shouted as once again his fist slammed into his father's cheek, this time the opposite.

This time the impact of the punch sent Madara stumbling slightly as he clutched his cheek. He was beginning to get fed up with his oldest son's behaviour and pinned him to the wall. Crair struggled violently trying to get free, but Madara held on tightly.

"We are not going to jail. I would rather die than let that happen. But you want to keep Sasuke with us don't you?" Madara hissed his eyes going hard.

Crair let out a scoff and pushed his father with all his might, making his stumble backwards once more.

"Do you honestly think I care about what happens to that fucking brat? I wouldn't give two shits if he died right now! I only care about us and ending up in jail because you were too stupid enough to not have Itachi killed when you had the chance."

Madara stole a glance at the stairs hoping Sasuke couldn't hear any of this before turning back to his son.

"Keep your voice down, we don't want Sasuke hearing us." He hissed and once again Crair let out a grunt of disgust. He was i desperate need of another cold beer.

"I don't give a damn! I don't give two fucks if the little piece of shit can hear us or not, just as long as we don't get caught."

Madara began to get frustrated and finally snapped at his son.

"So what do you want me to do?" He couldn't lose Sasuke, he couldn't explain it but the boy was growing on him and he was starting to have parental feelings towards him.

Maybe it was because the boy reminded him so much of his mother Mikoto, who reminded him of his first love Natalia.

At first his affair with Mikoto started out because both of them needed someone for comfort and a bit of sex. She needed an escape from her miserable marriage to Fugaku and he just needed someone.

Madara chose her due to her similarities that she had with Natalia, she was slightly feistier though. He never meant to fall in love with her, feeling he was betraying Natalia in doing so, but he did and for the first time in twenty two years he was finally happy.

Sasuke reminded him of his mother which meant he reminded him also of Natalia and he needed him for that. But he did love Sasuke or was beginning to.

"I want you to fucking do something about Itachi!" Crair roared interrupting Madara's thoughts as he felt another punch, it hit his nose this time making blood spurt out.

Madara let out a growl and punched his son back…hard. He felt guilty for doing so but he was starting to get really fed up with Crair's anger…that's when a thought came to him.

"Did you take your medicine for today Crair?" He commanded folding his arms across his chest as he watched his oldest son, lick the cut from his lip.

Crair laughed and mimicked his father's posture before his expression morphed into a hateful one and Madara couldn't help but be hurt by this.

"I don't need to take that fucking stuff…there's nothing wrong with me." Crair snapped, hating the fact that his own father thought he was some mental case.

Madara scoffed in humourless amusement. "I can see that…Crair you need to take your medicine and you need to take it now!"

"The hell I will!" Crair yelled.

"Crair I know you may think that you don't need it but your mother suffered from a severe mental disability. You may genetically inherited a type of mental disability from her, thankfully you don't have Terets. Crair please...you're not you."

"Fuck off asshole." Crair scoffed and turned sitting back in the recliner.

He then turned on his heel and marched into the kitchen, pulling open draws to search for the small bottle of liquid. When he couldn't find it he began to panic.

Biting on his bottom lip in frustration he began to look for something else… to knock him out. Madara found a bottle of chloroform in one of the bottom cupboards under the sink. After that he grabbed a clean dish towel and poured the liquid onto it before carefully placing it in his jean pocket, making sure Crair wouldn't be able to see it.

Madara didn't want to set him off he couldn't afford his son going on a rampage, whether that was maybe attacking him or Sasuke or getting drunk and beating the crap of some unsuspecting victim. It could cause trouble for him.

Once the cloth was in his pocket he stormed back into the living room where he found his oldest son kicking the wall in anger.

Taking a deep breath he marched over to Crair, grabbed him by the shoulders and forcefully turning him to face him.

"Crair, where the fuck is your medicine?" Madara growled shaking him a little. "Tell me now Crair!"

"Get the fuck off me!" Crair demanded shoving his father off him. "I don't need to take that stuff!"

Madara scoffed and shook his head.

"Oh really? Because from where I'm standing you do need it." He insisted just as the words left his mouth he was tackled to the ground, his head hitting the wooden floor, blood seeped from the wound and he had to blink as black spots danced across his vision.

The next minute a hard blow struck him across his already bruised cheek, making his left eye begin to swell.

"Fucking bastard!" Crair roared as he punched his father again and again and again, by the fourth punch Madara began to get angry and knew he had to act quickly and put his son out.

He grabbed onto his oldest son's wrist and kneed him in the stomach before pushing him off. The older male lay panting for a few second before jumping up, approaching Crair getting ready to take out the drugged cloth from his pocket, but before he got that far, a weight tackled him and the two crashed into the leather couch.

Madara instantly removed his hand from his pocket and used it to stop his son's raging fist flying towards him before shoving him off him once more.

"Is this you trying to tell me you don't need the medicine…?" Madara breathed removing his hair from his eyes, which were narrowed.

He didn't know what was with his son lately but he wasn't acting like himself that was for sure, maybe he could try pleading with his son before things got out of hand…because this time he wasn't holding back…son or no son.

"Crair you need help…so please tell me where you have hidden the medicine?" Madara said in a calm but shaky voice, trying to hide his built up rage underneath the surface. He was getting fed up with Crair's attitude and he was going to put a stop to it one way or another.

"Do you fucking listen to me? I…don't…need…it…get that through your thick head!" Crair yelled grabbing his father once again by his shirt collar before throwing his father into the glass coffee table.

Madara's weight hit the table full force and the glass shattered under making him grunt in pain as some of the pieces cut into him, his right wrist which broke the wall, was broken and it hurt like a bitch to move it.

He watched as Crair approached him and with a roar Madara lunged before Crair tackling him over the couch, pinning him down. He punched his oldest boy across the face…hard and this time no guilt ran through his mind, only determination.

Madara truly hated hitting Crair but that doesn't mean he wouldn't if he had to…and he had to. He would not stand there and take this kind of behavior from his own son…no way.

With that he punched Crair in the ribs a couple of times before he was flipped over and a strong fist collided with his jaw.

Madara knew he had to put his son out quick, but first he needed to get Crair pinned so he could apply the cloth to his face

He quickly grabbed his son by the next, applying some pressure but not enough to choke in and once again went to get the chloroform cloth.

But he was stopped by a powerful kick in the stomach making him bend over the wind knocked out of him.

"Don't you fucking grab me like that again!" Crair snarled as he grabbed a chunk of his father's hair, lifting him up before kneeing him in the face, causing Madara to grunt in pain before clasping a hand to his now broken nose.

Madara slowly stood up, his eyes turning cold as he glared at his son and for the first time his expression was full of disgust that was directed at his oldest son.

He slowly advanced over to Crair his steps felt like an agonizing eternity when he finally reached his son he punched him across the jaw, making him fly into the wall behind him, banging his head.

For once though Madara didn't care he was so pissed off at his son right now. "No, you won't fucking hit me. I raised you better than that!"

With those words Madara grabbed Crair by the neck, slamming him into the wall, this time producing the drugged cloth and pressing it against his oldest son's mouth.

Crair squirmed a bit, frantically shaking his head. He finally managed to push his father off him. "What the fuck?" He screamed but Madara just punched Crair once again this time in the stomach before once again pinning him to the floor, pressing the cloth to his nose and mouth.

"I'm stopping you from doing something stupid and tomorrow I am taking you to see someone." Madara promised as he grabbed his son and flung him to the floor, before sitting on him.

He once again pressed the cloth to his nose and mouth, ignoring Crair's frantic struggles. Madara let out a yelp of pain when his broken wrist was grabbed.

"Mmmm…" Crair moaned finally turning his head to the side. "Get off me!"

"No, now fucking stay still!" Madara demanded applying the cloth again and grabbing his hair and making sure he couldn't move.

But man this was a lot harder than it was with Sasuke…

Crair continue to kick, scratch and punch him but Madara did not give up, finally the drug began to take affect and Crair's struggles became weaker until they ceased altogether and he went limp.

Madara breathed a sigh of relief and got off his son, running a hand through his long hair with his good hand.

"God damnit Crair...what's wrong with you?" Madara whispered picking his son up and taking him into his bed room to place him down on the bed stroking the short black and white colored hair a bit before leaving the room.

**~Madara's Home (Sasuke's Room)~**

Sasuke bolted upright gripping the black covers tightly in his hands as he gasped for a breath, sweat trickled down his body. He bit his bottom lip and clutched the blankets even tighter, his knuckles turning white at the horrible nightmare he just had.

There were two men with long hair and his father, one had semi long hair and he was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, the other two were standing when suddenly the longer haired man had pulled a gun and shot his father three times in the chest.

He could hear a name being called in the dream and that's when he had woken up.

With a quick swift moment he removed the covers from his trembling body and forced his way out of bed, his feet touching cool wooden floorboards which felt rather soothing against the soles of his feet as he made his way to the door, hoping his father hadn't locked it, luckily it wasn't and he pushed it open, glancing down the hallway.

It was dark since most of the house was in bed and he knew he should be to but he was woken by a very bad nightmare.

The nightmare really scared him. He couldn't lose the only person that cared about him and kept him safe. His father might be violent at times but that's only when he disobeyed and deserved to be punished, but a part from that all was good between him and his dad.

The young Uchiha needed to know if his daddy was okay and that's why at that moment he was creeping towards his father's bedroom door, pausing just outside.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip hard as his hand reached the doorknob, grasping it tightly in his hand. He wasn't sure if he should enter and bother his daddy with his problems, knowing that he wouldn't be in the best of moods.

Not being able to not know if his daddy was okay he hesitated before pushing open the door, hearing it creak.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his naked torso as he silently closed the door and crept over to where his father lay. It was pitch black so he had to be careful he didn't bump into anything and sighed in relief when he finally made it to his father's bed. Hesitating for a minute he leaned close to his father's ear to try and wake him up as gently as he could.

"Daddy…daddy please wake up." He whispered stepping back with a sigh when Madara refused to budge.

Biting his lip he reached out a hand to Madara's shoulder but before he could even touch his sleeping parent however, his hand is snatched in a harsh grasp.

The older of the two rubbed his eyes before turning the light on and glaring at his youngest son, who shifted uncomfortably and glancing at the floor.

Dark angry eyes stared at him making dread settle in Sasuke's stomach.

"What the fuck boy…why are you awake? And why are you in my room? And I want a good explanation. Do you understand me? Or so help me god." Madara warned in a cranky voice, being woken up would do that to you.

Sasuke didn't answer which made Madara growl out in anger.

"Why are you in here?" Madara hissed lowly as he repeated the question while squeezing the poor wrist in his hand.

Sasuke was still remained silent and Madara's glare turned to a warning as he raised his hand and Sasuke fell apart crying.

"I-I had a bad dream!'" Sasuke suddenly cried making Madara stop in surprise. "And I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight…"

Madara raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest as he sat up, thinking it through.

"A dream?" he scoffed.

Sasuke trembled but nodded his head. "A-About you..."

Madara's annoyed looked turned to something of interest as he stared at the twenty three year old curiously.

"About me?" he questioned.

"Y-Yes...I saw a man...he...he shot you. Three times...then you fell to the ground and that's when I woke up." Sasuke sobbed.

Madara's eyes went wide in horror and shock at this.

Was Sasuke starting to remember the past?

Sasuke was staring at his father curious to why he had gotten startled all the sudden before he he was grabbed around the torso and pulled up onto the bed.

Sasuke leaned against his father's chest and closed his eyes, glad to feel his daddy's warmth on his body, it gave him some comfort.

Madara wrapped his arm around his youngest son's shoulders, pulling him in closed and resting his chin on top of his head.

"Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?" Madara gently asked and Sasuke shook his head, closing his eyes tighter as tears began to form in his onyx orbs.

"I-I-I-I c-can't i-i-it w-w-was h-h-horrible." He sobbed softly and his father smiled and shook his head, his son was like an innocent being that was so damn right adorable at times but also fragile. He needed his daddy and Madara loved that.

"Sasuke you know it's good to talk about your dreams, especially bad ones…" He stated, removing his arm and grabbing Sasuke's chin gently, turning him to face him before bringing up his left hand and wiping the tears.

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. "I told you...it, It...I saw you get shot." He replied trying to block the horrible image from his head.

Madara's eyes widened and fear crept up in his gut as his heart beat pounded against his chest as Sasuke continued.

"I remember you were just lying there, bleeding and I couldn't get to you. I tried running but you would get further and further away from me. Next I knew I was standing in a hospital and they pronounced you dead at one fifty." Sasuke finished as the tears began to flow more rigorously now as he brought up his hands and sobbed into them.

Madara pulled his youngest son in close. "Ssshh I'm right here. Daddy's right here and I'm never going anywhere." He promised as he stroked his son's soft locks of hair.

"You promise?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to stare into his father's eyes, when he saw no evidence that he was lying he went back to his original position.

"I promise…" Madara said as he kissed the top of his son's head and Sasuke smiled.

Madara let out a sigh of relief Sasuke was still clueless about his past, a thought then occurred to him. Maybe he could turn his son against his brother.

"Actually Sasuke there's something you must know. That dream was kind of real and well there was a time when you were still very young, that my younger brother Izuna came to kill me." Madara announced stroking jet black locks of hair.

"Izuna?" Sasuke muttered, the name sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place a face.

"Yes. Izuna Uchiha, he is my younger brother. He also suffers from a extreme and violent anger condition, he had escaped from prison and one night he came to kill me, he blamed me for everything. He always had. Once when Izuna was a cop, around the time Crair's family was killed. We got into an argument because I was mad he never caught the man who killed Crair's family and ruined my son's future." Madara explained, though he knew everything here was a total lie.

Madara couldn't help but smirk as Sasuke looked at him with horrified eyes. "I don't think like Izuna." He muttered dark. He couldn't understand how anyone could hurt their family but that reminded him of something.

"Daddy can I ask you a question…?" Sasuke spoke up after a minute silence between the two. Madara cocked his head to the side before nodding.

"Shoot…" He replied and waited for his son to ask the question.

"Why does Crair hate me?" Sasuke blurted out and Madara sighed not surprised by the question one bit. He knew it had been coming for a while but he decided to play along.

"Why do you say that Sasuke?" He questioned his youngest son, who shrugged as he bit his lip once more.

"He never wants to be around me. He pushes me around and beats me up. I know I can be a h-handful at times and I-I'm sorry…maybe that's why he hates me and wants nothing to do with me." Sasuke whispered feeling more tears crusading down his pale cheeks. He felt like a baby crying all the time.

"Sasuke…Sasuke look at me." Madara suddenly spoke after a few minutes of thinking. Sasuke complied and turned to face him.

"Y-Yes daddy…?" He asked in a weak trembling voice.

"Crair doesn't hate you…he's just going through some rough patches at the moment…but I assure you he doesn't hate you. You believe me right?"

Sasuke thought it through before nodding.

"Y-Yes daddy I believe you." He knew his daddy wouldn't lie to him. He trusted him completely.

Madara began to remove the covers and push Sasuke gently off the bed. "Okay I think it's time you went back to bed. I need some sleep so goodnight."

Sasuke's eyes became wide and he shook his head frantically grabbing onto his father's arm. "No please can I sleep with you tonight daddy please! I don't want to be alone." He begged and his father let out a sigh as he couldn't say no to the little pout his son gave him.

"Okay but just for tonight…" He replied in a stern tone letting Sasuke cuddle up to him again as his eyes began to droop shut.

Madara shook his head and smiled knowing it wouldn't be the last time this would happen, but surprising he didn't mind it.

Closing his eyes he hugged his son to his chest and let slumber take over his world, content with his life and no one was going to take it away from him.

**~Miami: Kakashi's House (Living Room)~**

Sakumo sniffed as he walked through the door of Kakashi's house. He had been living with the white haired man ever since Itachi left to go find his hopefully alive father.

The young boy glanced down sadly. He missed his father dearly and hoped for his return home but that wasn't what was upsetting him…no it was his uncle Itachi the fact that it had been a month and still no word from him. This worried Sakumo immensely.

Sakumo was so busy being lost in his own world he failed to notice Kakashi come up to him until it was too late.

"What's wrong Sakumo?" Kakashi asked as he kneeled down to the child's level as he placed a comforting hand on Sakumo's shoulder.

Sakumo bit his lip not knowing whether to tell Kakashi the truth or not. He had promised Itachi that he wouldn't tell anyone of the elder's mission to rescue his brother but he was so worried.

"It's Itachi…" The young boy muttered looking away. Kakashi frowned at this as he remembered Itachi mysteriously going on a 'trip' about a month ago.

The Uchiha had said he would call or write every few days but the phone calls and letters stopped about two weeks ago.

What worried Kakashi though was the fact that he didn't know the reason why Itachi suddenly upped and left but he always suspected Sakumo did. There were times he would find the kid sat at the window waiting for someone. But each time Kakashi asked about it Sakumo would reply with a sad nobody.

"Sakumo about Itachi…I don't know why he left but I have a feeling you do." Kakashi urged watching Sakumo's facial expression very closely which was morphed into guilt. "Sakumo Itachi might be in danger and if he is then I need to go look for him. But for me to do that I need to know where he went."

The raven haired boy looked away for a second as he decided on what to do. He knew it was wrong to break people's trust his daddy always told him so but what if Itachi was in danger then it would be his fault because he decided not to tell. Sakumo didn't want that.

"Uncle Itachi went to look for my daddy." Sakumo finally answered making Kakashi gasp and pull back with a shocked expression.

"What?" The white haired male managed to get out through his shock but managed to calm himself again. "Sakumo Sasuke's dead Itachi knows that I'm sure that's not…"

"He is!" Sakumo suddenly yelled as he jumped to his feet as he stared angrily at temporarily guardian. "My daddy is alive…or at least Itachi thinks so and that's where he's gone…to go look for him."

Sakumo had such a look of determination on his face that Kakashi knew there was no point trying to reason with him, the boy was like Sasuke all the way.

Once he had his mind set on something there was no changing his mind.

But even so Kakashi knew that maybe Sakumo might be right, Sasuke might be alive but he didn't want to have hope on something that might not be real, losing Sasuke was the most heart-breaking thing he had to deal with…still was. He wanted more than anything for Sasuke to walk through the door with a smile on his face but came to accept that wasn't going to happen…but if there was a chance no matter how small…shouldn't he go for it?

There was also the question of Itachi….what if he was hurt? Sakumo had lost his father he didn't want him to lose his uncle as well. The young Uchiha adored Itachi immensely and the older Uchiha returned those feelings wholeheartedly.

That was when Kakashi decided that he was going to look for Itachi and maybe Sasuke too but he wasn't going to put his hopes on it and have them dashed.

"Sakumo, can you go play up stairs I need to make a quick phone call." Kakashi gentle ordered. Sakumo stared at him confused for a minute before nodding and going upstairs.

Kakashi watched him go before pulling out his cell phone and scrolling through the names on his contact list and stopped when he came to Izuna's name, pressing the name and the call button he waited for a reply.

"Hello? Kakashi?" Izuna's voice echoed through the speaker on the phone.

"Yes it's me. Are you still in Miami? I know you said you're leaving today but there's something important that we need to discuss. Can you come to my place right away?" The white haired male asked before waiting for answer but wasn't surprised when he was bombarded with a series of questions.

"No I haven't left I was just about to. Kakashi what's all this about? Is it Sakumo? Itachi?" Izuna said trying to get to the bottom of it.

"I'll tell you when you get to mine. I don't want to speak about this over the phone." Kakashi replied.

"Alright well I'll be at yours in ten minutes. I'll see you then."

"Okay bye." With that Kakashi hung up and sat down on the couch as he waited for Izuna's arrival.

Kakashi sighed as he sat down on the couch thinking over what Sakumo told him. Was it possible that Sasuke was still alive? But did he want that to be true.

Of course Sasuke being alive would be the happiest surprise in the world for him…but if he was alive he would have been with Madara and Crair all this time and he would fear Sasuke's mental state from being with those sadistic monsters.

It made the white haired male cringe just thinking about the horrors Sasuke would be going through if he was alive.

"Maybe it's for the best if he died." Kakashi muttered feeling horrible saying it but between Sasuke dying and suffering he knew which one he preferred. At least he would be with his parents, Temari, Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi couldn't think any more about it and tried to occupy his mind for a couple of minutes by watching a bit of TV, not long after he turned the contraption on, a sound of a roaring motorbike stopped outside his house and a minute later a knock followed.

"Come in its open." Kakashi called as he turned the telly of before standing up and greeting Izuna as he walked through the door.

Izuna face wasn't smiling and it looked like he wanted to get straight down to business. "Okay Kakashi what is all this about?" He demanded as he took a seat in the armchair just beside the main couch. Kakashi nodded and took his previous seat before looking at the long haired raven with a serious expression.

"It's about Sasuke…well Itachi really but…Itachi gone to search for Sasuke in other words." Kakashi stated getting straight to the point. He didn't see any point in prolonging or sugar coating things.

Izuna stared at Kakashi for a minute not knowing what to say. Itachi looking for his dead brother was absurd. Sasuke was dead they had proof of that by the foot the police had found, it matched Sasuke's complexion and the scars were just in the right places. It was him he just knew it.

"Sasuke's dead we have proof of that so why does Itachi think otherwise?" Izuna finally spoke.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "I dunno but maybe he thinks that Madara could have staged his death which isn't so unlikely. I mean I wouldn't put it past Madara to do something like that…" he replied looking Izuna's way to confirm it, after all the older male did know his brother well.

"I suppose but still it's a long shot…Have you heard anything from Itachi maybe he could shed some light on the situation." The long raven haired Uchiha asked as he swung his tied up hair behind his shoulder before looking intently at Kakashi who was wearing a strange expression, something clicked inside the Uchiha's mind, something wasn't right here.

"Something's wrong isn't there?" Izuna muttered and Kakashi nodded, staring down at his hands as he spoke.

"Yes…Itachi hasn't called in the last four days and it's worrying me I have a feeling he's been caught probably by Madara and Crair. I think we should go search for him first thing tomorrow morning. I'll let Anko know as soon as she gets in."

Izuna sighed and nodded a agreeing wholeheartedly with the idea. Itachi was his family and if he was in danger he would do anything to help rescue him.

"Maybe we'll find Sasuke alive too." Kakashi mumbled staring off into space. Izuna stared at him for a few minutes not sure what to say to do. He couldn't believe Sasuke was alive, the concept was just impossible to him.

"Kakashi...Sasuke's dead we have to accept that and so does Itachi…" Izuna replied although he didn't truly believe his words he just wanted to. It made things easier.

"You're right…I guess…I wanted it too but true but at the same time I don't." The white haired male muttered and Izuna nodded.

"I know what you mean but let's concentrate on finding Itachi first and hope he's okay." The long haired Uchiha offered making Kakashi nod in agreement as both men stood up.

"I guess you're right. Okay we'll start in the morning. I think the first place we should look is Homestead…" Kakashi insisted.

"I agree but my brother owns that town so it might be hard to get help and certain people might alert Madara to our presence so we have to be cautious at all times…anyway I'm going to get off and prepare for tomorrow and call Kate and tell her I'll be away for a little while longer." Izuna said as he grabbed his motorbike helmet from where he placed it on the small table in the hallway when he first arrived and placed it on his head.

"Okay I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning." Kakashi replied with a small wave as he watched Izuna mount his bike before riding off.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this.**

_Emily_


	16. Drugs

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape

* * *

Anko stood in the doorway of her bedroom, leaning against the wall as she watched her husband pack a small bag for his trip with Izuna. The two were very secretive about their trip and refused to tell her where they were going which worried her.

This was the first time Kakashi had kept something from her and it hurt that he didn't trust her enough although he said that wasn't the case because Kakashi did trust her with all his heart.

Sighing she walked over to the bed.

"Kakashi…" She whispered watching as he paused in his packing to look at her.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his wife's worried and concerned expression. It wasn't that he didn't trust her or that he didn't want to tell her it was the simple fact he didn't want to get her hopes up. She adored Sasuke nearly as much as he did.

"Anko I won't be gone long but there something I need to do…something rather important." Kakashi tried to reassure but it did nothing for Anko's nerves and plus she felt like her husband was keeping something from her which in truth he was. They were meant to be husband and wife so why could he tell her where he was going or what he was up to.

"Something important that you can't tell me about," She huffed and turned her face away. Kakashi looked at her sadly before placing the clothes he was holding in his hands down and walking around the large king-sized bed to where his wife stood.

"Anko it's not that I don't want to tell you I just can't not yet…please understand" Kakashi said as he rubbed Anko's shoulder's in a comforting way. She sighed and turned to face him.

"I know I just wish you weren't going I'm going to miss you like crazy." She replied causing Kakashi to nod and chuckle before gentle pressing his lips to hers.

"I know I'll miss you to and Erisha but hopefully I won't be gone for long. I love you…I don't know what I would do without you so please be safe." Anko pleaded as she leaned against her husband's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I will…" Kakashi promised as he pulled back and gently kissed her forehead before resting his own against it.

Kakashi soon pulled away when he heard the engine of a motorbike outside his window and instantly knew it was Izuna, kissing Anko one last time he departed from her before picking up his bag and headed down the stairs and out the door to where Izuna's bike was parked.

"You ready to go?" Izuna asked and Kakashi nodded as he pulled out his car keys and unlocked his car.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Good I just have to stop by a friend of mine he's going to look after my bike I thought it would be easier to just travel together." Izuna commented which Kakashi agreed to.

"Good idea now let's go find Itachi…and Sasuke…" Kakashi said with determination, Izuna nodded and put his helmet back on as the silver haired male climbed into his car.

**~Homestead~**

Izuna and Kakashi arrived in Homestead hours ago, right now they were hopping in and out of shops asking if anyone had seen Itachi.

"Do you think these people will be any help? The other fifty assholes we asked sure haven't been." Kakashi muttered as he rubbed his left eye which had a dark purple blotch forming over it.

"We just want to be careful Kakashi. My brother used to take residence in Homestead, and if he is alive like Itachi says, we want to be cautious." Izuna responded as they walked up to the doors of this new shop.

Izuna opened to doors and walked through looking around he saw absolutely no one.

None the less he entered, and Kakashi followed.

"Kakashi. Watch your back. Something's not right here." he whispered looking around and placing a hand on the pistol on his belt.

"Right."

The two walked into the store the lights were on and everything but no one was in sight, no music either.

"Do you think Itachi would really go so far just to look for Sasuke. Sasuke's dead. Can he not except that?" Kakashi asked.

When he got no response he looked at the man who was with him.

"Izuna?" he asked upon noticing the man was thinking.

"He doesn't want to. It's that simple. I feels bad for what he did and he feels horrible that he never get to set things right. That is why he won't give up." Izuna explained.

Kakashi just nodded and frowned suddenly.

"Do you see that?" he asked pointing at a bloody shoe print in the floor near the checkout counter.

"Yes I do." Izuna said walking towards the counter, he drew his gun and peeked behind it ready to shoot, but sighed and put it away.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well it appears that someone got to this man. Bullet through the skull...such expert aim...it had to have been my brother. It just had to have been, or Crair maybe."

Kakashi walked over to see and saw an older man with a bullet hole in his head.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked.

"I think its possible Itachi had been around here asking for information. And someone got to this man to fix the problem." Izuna said pulling out his phone and dialing the authorities number.

**~Homestead (Madara's House)~**

Sasuke yawned as he made his way down the stairs, rubbing his very tired eyes as he did so. He stumbled into the living room and sat down on the leather couch, grabbing the remote control and flicking the TV on.

There was not much on so the young Uchiha decided to switch it off again just as he did so a loud crash was heard coming from the side of him and he turned his head to see what the commotion was about.

Sasuke watched as Crair opened the door to the house and lost his balance right when he got in the door and fell to the floor.

"Fuck!" Crair grumbled taking another drink of the beer in his hand. Sasuke bit his lip as he stood up and slowly approached his older brother with both concern for Crair and himself. He knew his brother was drunk…no he was pissed and when that happened Crair intended to be very violent towards anyway who got in his way.

Sasuke knew he was being stupid and knew the best thing for him to do was run upstairs and lock his bedroom door and not come out until it was safe. But he was worried about Crair.

"Um...hi Crair" Sasuke whispered looking away feeling his stomach do backflips as he watched intently as the dual haired male picked himself up off the ground.

Crair turned his head and was about to reply when he froze and his eyes widened as he stared at the person who called his name. He couldn't believe it. It was his uncle Izuna, the one who ruined his life by not finding his family's killer.

Rage suddenly gripped him as he took a threatening step towards the younger male, his teeth bared into a snarl.

"Y-You..." Crair muttered smashing the glass bottle on the table making it shatter, his eyes narrowed into nothing but dangerous slits as he advanced on Sasuke who began to tremble in fear.

"C-Crair?" Sasuke whispered fearfully as he took a step back not liking the look in his older brother's eyes. It scared him. He decided the best option was to quickly get out of there before he got hurt so he turned on his heel and was about to run as far as he could away from his psycho brother, but before he even took a step a hand grabbed his arm in a very rough grip.

Sasuke whimpered in terror as Crair pulled him towards his body before grabbing his upper biceps and shaking him as rage took over.

"You...You made my life hell! How could you do that to me! How could you not find that monster that killed them?" Crair yelled at him before pushing him away.

Sasuke stumbled but managed to stay on his feet. He flinched and automatically took a step back as Crair advanced on him as he tried to comprehend what his brother was going on about but he was too confused and too scared to even think.

"W-What's wrong C-" Sasuke started only to be cut off by a violent blow to the face that sent him to the floor. The young Uchiha let out a cry of pain and clutched his cheek as tears made their way to his tear ducts. The blow was hard and painful and the bruise forming across his left cheek hurt like a bitch.

Sasuke let out a small whimper as a hand shot out and grabbed the collar of the shirt he was wearing and lifted him up of the ground, bringing their faces inches apart.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up Izuna!" the older male yelled spraying spit into the younger's face as he let out a scared yelp, trembling in his brother's harsh grasp. But something clicked in the young Uchiha's mind as the name resounded in his head.

"Izuna?" Sasuke stuttered thinking for a second. Wasn't that the man their father said ruined their family? He thought to himself but before he could dwell on it any longer he was pulled from his thoughts as Crair continued to yell at him.

"My life could have been perfect! I had my wife! And I had my sons! But that monster stripped that from me!" Crair yelled as tears started to flow down his face as he landed another hard blow on Sasuke's already bruised face.

The young raven fell to the ground again with a thud. "C-Crair?" Sasuke asked starting to pick himself up off the ground, but was instantly pinned down to the ground and soon found himself staring at his older brother's crying face and very angry eyes.

"Why didn't you find them Izuna?" He yelled at Sasuke. "I need you and you let me down just because you hate father…"

With that Crair delivered a punch to the younger's abdomen, winding him completely and making him sputter and couch from the painful blow.

The pain and anger Crair was feeling towards his uncle blurred together. He wanted his uncle to pay for causing him all that pain, not realizing that it was Sasuke he was hurting and not Izuna.

"P-Please Crair...I-I'm not..." Sasuke stuttered, he couldn't even talk he was terrified. Crair held Sasuke down tightly when he began to struggle.

"You ruined my life! Now they're all dead!" Crair yelled and punched Sasuke in the face again, making blood flow from his nose as he let out an agonizing scream that tore through the whole house.

Sasuke whole body was in a tremendous amount of pain, it hurt to even move but he continued to struggle anyway. He needed to get away.

"Y-You're hurting me! P-Please stop it!" Sasuke cried in a panic as he tried to push Crair of his smaller body, but it was no use he was too weak to do anything.

Crair flipped Sasuke over onto his stomach and closed his arm around his sibling's throat.

"Why? Why should I stop you son of a bitch?" Crair yelled tightening his grasp on Sasuke's poor throat, he couldn't breathe.

"C-Cr...agggh." Sasuke stuttered clawing at Crair's pale arm in desperation as he started to see black spots float across his vision, he was losing consciousness.

Finely Sasuke's arm fell limp and his eyes started to close as he was starting to pass out.

"I hope you rot in hell! Go to hell Izuna! My life was perfect! Then you ruined it!" Crair yelled as he realized his uncle was going limp in his arms

When Sasuke finely blacked out and went slack in Crair's hold, Crair let go and let his brother fall to the ground.

Just at that time however Madara walked in carrying groceries and he froze in shock when he saw Sasuke lying on the ground.

Madara instantly ran over to Sasuke to check if he was still breathing by putting two fingers to his pulse and let out a sigh of relief as he found one. He then lifted his head to glare at his oldest son which deepened when he saw the drunken state he was in.

It was then he knew Crair had gone on another drinking binge and gone into another one of his rages, this made the older Uchiha very angry as he stood up to his full length which was still an inch shorter than Crair's height.

"Crair...what did you d-" He began but was instantly cut off.

"He didn't find my family's killer!" Crair yelled defensively. Madara froze in shock at the words, confused by them for a second as he tried to process them along with Crair's behaviour.

Something wasn't right here; Crair had attacked Sasuke then accused him of Izuna's mistake.

'Wait...Izuna. Sasuke looks like Izuna.' It all made sense now but now Madara was wondering why Crair had attacked Sasuke. Was that why his oldest son attacked Sasuke? Because he looked like Izuna but something wasn't right.

"Crair have you been drinking?" Madara demanded in angry tone wanting to get to the bottom of it. He was very pissed at his son, one for hurting his brother in his drunken state and his behaviour at late.

He had raped Sasuke and now tried to kill him because he was too drunk to realize he was hurting his baby brother and not Izuna and also the two attacks against him. All times he had been drunk out of his mind.

"I went to Kimimaro's house, I've been there all day then I come home and my stupid good for nothing uncle is here!" Crair yelled as he glared down hatefully at Sasuke feeling his anger bubbling once again just by looking at him.

Madara noticed this and decided enough was enough walking towards his youngest son who lay limp on the floor he picked him up very gently being careful not to hurt him anymore as he observed the damage.

He frowned when he saw a large bruise adjourning Sasuke's left cheek and the blood running from his nose. Madara instantly checked if it was broken luckily it wasn't but it would be sore for a few days.

Crair stood still as he watched his father attend his brother which to the dual haired male meant Izuna not Sasuke and was angered by sheer gentleness his father was showing and confused by it.

Crair knew his father hated Izuna even more than he did maybe even more if that was even possible.

"Father what are you doing?" Crair snarled as he stormed over to Madara and Sasuke. He was about to pull his little brother away when Madara whipped around and glared at his older son, stopping him in his tracks.

"Shut up and go lay down I'll talk to you later." he snapped and left heading for Sasuke's room, leaving Crair very confused wondering what the hell he did wrong, suddenly agonizing pain filled his head and he fell to his knees clutching his head in sheer agony, tears running down his cheeks from the pain.

**~Madara's House (Hallway)~**

Madara carried Sasuke up the stairs and up to his room, leaving his oldest son behind downstairs.

Sasuke let out a small whimper and the older man shushed him quietly.

The older male arrived at his son's bedroom and he opened the door and walked inside.

He placed Sasuke down on the bed then turned around abruptly when he heard a cry of pain from down stairs.

Instantly on instinct Madara whipped around and headed down the stairs to find Crair since the noise sounded like his son in the first place.

Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he looked around and found his son in the kitchen a hand resting against his forehead as pain etched his face.

"D-Dad...make it stop..." Crair whispered miserably.

"Crair, what's wrong?" Madara asked hurrying over to his son.

"I-It hurts..." Crair grunted out squeezing his eyes closed.

"Here sit down." Madara said picking Crair up off the floor by the arms and leading him over to the kitchen table where he sat him down in a chair.

The eldest Uchiha looked into his son's eyes and saw something that surprised him.

His son's eyes had a drugged over haze to them.

"Stay right here. Do not move." Madara ordered.

Crair just nodded and Madara walked out of the room and to the phone where he dialed Kimimaro's cell phone number.

He waited as he heard it dial, then suddenly he was surprised to hear a noise from the living room.

Frowning in confusion Madara walked into the wreck room and found a the noise coming from a black jacket.

_'That's Kimimaro's jacket...he was wearing it the last time he came over...'_ Madara thought.

Reaching into the pocket he pulled out a cell phone that was ringing.

_'Shit.' _

Sighing in annoyance he hung up his phone and sure enough the cell phone in his hand stopped ringing.

As Madara was putting the phone back with Kimimaro's jacket he frowned when he felt something else inside the pocket.

Curiosity getting the best of him he pulled out a bottle of clear substance.

Glaring at the liquid as he started to get an idea on why his son was acting so different lately he unscrewed the lid and smelled it then cringed and put the cap back on.

He was right about one thing.

Kimimaro and Kabuto were drugging his son.

_'But why would they do that?'_ Madara thought.

Madara was walking back towards the kitchen when he go there he found his son missing, then he heard the sound of vomiting down the hallway.

Panic striking his chest Madara broke to a sprint down the hallway but stopped when he saw the familiar white and black hair in the hallway against the wall.

"Hey." Madara said gently as he walked over to his son.

"I thought I told you to stay put." he continued.

"I'm sorry father...I tried getting to the bathroom." Crair said miserably.

"Its okay. I don't want Kimimaro coming over here anymore Crair." Madara said as he picked Crair up and helped support him to the bath room.

"You still feel sick?" Madara asked.

Crair only nodded he didn't want to risk opening his mouth and puking.

Once they got there the younger male was instantly over the toilet and proceeded in retching his guts out.

"Shh..." Madara cooed as he rubbed his son's back comfortingly.

"I-I have a headache..." Crair moaned slumping against the wall pathetically.

"You wanna lay down for a bit?" Madara asked softly earning a nod in reply.

"Okay." Madara said and slipped his arms underneath his son's body and picked him up.

Walking out of the bathroom he was heading down the hall of the main floor to Crair's room when Crair's weak voice stopped him.

"Dad...can I sleep in your room?" he asked shocking Madara completely.

_'He hasn't asked me that since he was six years old...'_

Shrugging his shoulders the elder male turned on his heel and headed up the steps towards his room.

Once he got there he put Crair on his bed and went to go get a bucket and a washcloth to bring down his son's fever.

Carrying the bucket of cool water, Madara made his way back to his room where he found Crair laying there staring at the ceiling.

"You're still awake? I would have thought you would be passed out by now." the older man spoke.

"What happened?" Crair asked struggling to sit up.

Madara blinked in confusion before walking over to the side of the bed and pulling up a chair.

"Stay down Crair...you've got a fever and-"

"Why am I in your room?" the dual haired male asked.

"You asked me to bring you here Crair. Don't you remember?" Madara asked.

Crair looked down appearing to be thinking.

Finely he shook his head.

"Well do you remember attacking Sasuke?" Madara asked.

"I-I what?" Crair stuttered.

"You evidently attacked Sasuke thinking he was Izuna. You could have killed him, we're lucky I walked in when I did."

"I didn't..."

"Yes you did. Now what happened son?" Madara asked firmly.

"I don't know...all I remember, was being really...angry. Father what happened?" Crair whispered.

"I came in and you were strangling the life out of your brother. Then when you climbed off you were accusing him of the things Izuna did."

"But why would I...?"

"I think Kimimaro drugged you Crair. Get some rest I'll explain in the morning." Madara orders walking to the door.

Crair just nodded and lay back down watching his father leave the room.

Madara walked out of the room and down the hall to check on his youngest.

Once he made it to Sasuke's room he found the young man still sleeping and his heart beat throbbed anxiously.

The older male knew he was getting in over his head.

He was actually starting to care about Sasuke.

Maybe it was because he carried his dear Mikoto's trait in personality.

He just couldn't find himself to go back to hating Sasuke.

Walking into the room he leaned down and planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead before leaving to go check on Crair.

"I will find you Kabuto...and you will be sorry when I do." Madara muttered.

**~XX~**

Crair woke up later on feeling groggy he looked around and found himself on his bed with his father above him and Sasuke behind him.

"Dad..." Crair started trying to sit up but Madara pushed him back down.

"Stay down, you need to rest Crair." the older male spoke softly.

"No, I'm going to kick that stuck up punk's ass now let go of me." Crair growled struggling a bit more before glaring into his father's eyes when he tightened his grip.

"You won't be going anywhere until that drug is out of your system. Your staying right here and so am I." Madara spoke surprising his son.

"But dad...Sasuke..."

"I'm going to have Tayuya look after him. I think he'll get along fine with her." Madara said with a smile.

Crair couldn't help but chuckle.

"So what are we going to do about Kabuto?" he asked.

"I'm going to have a few words with him." Madara responded in his 'I have everything under control' voice.

**~XX~**

Madara walked in to the living room with a young red haired girl following him.

"Sasuke." Madara called firmly, trying to get his son's attention away from the television.

Sasuke immediately averted his eyes away from the tv screen and looked at his father.

"Hi..." Sasuke whispered.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet. She will be watching you while I am at work. Sasuke this is Tayuya." Madara said and stepped aside letting the young woman come forward.

Sasuke eyed her for a bit, she was pretty and she didn't look mean like that other man who came around the house, Sakon was his name.

"Hello Sasuke." Tayuya said softly.

"Hello..." Sasuke said.

Tayuya could tell immediately that Sasuke was nothing like Madara or Crair.

He seemed hesitant and scared.

Sasuke looked away finely after Madara gave him a stern look.

"You'll behave for her, won't you boy?" he asked.

"Yes daddy...I'll behave." Sasuke whispered.

"Alright I'm going to work." Madara replied walking over to his youngest son.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and Madara did the same before kissing Sasuke's forehead.

"I'll see you later son." he said softly.

Sasuke nodded and let go, watching his father leave he was left alone with the girl.

"What do you like to do?" she asked him suddenly, surprising him.

Not many people directed their attention to him, it was one of father's rules.

"I...I like to watch movies." Sasuke whispered with a blush.

"Wanna watch a movie then?" Tayuya asked.

"Sure..." Sasuke whispered nervously.

Tayuya looked around making sure everyone was out of ear shot.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I won't hurt you I want to be your friend." she said with a smile.

Sasuke looked down nervously, he'd never had a friend before his father wouldn't let him.

"Come on let's watch a movie." Tayuya urged finely Sasuke grinned happily at her voice.

"Okay."

**~Madara's House (Crair's Room)~**

Crair was relaxing in bed, Madara had demanded that he 'stay put' until he thought he was well enough recovered.

The dual haired male just couldn't believe that Kabuto and Kimimaro would do this to him. It made no sense.

He had always been friends with Kimimaro but ever since he started dating Kabuto he started acting a little weird.

A loud high pitched ring rang through out the room making Crair jump.

Recognizing it as his phone he picked it up and frowned when he checked the number.

Picking up the call he put his phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

_'Hello Crair, how you feeling?'_ came Kabuto's amused voice.

"Stop it with the innocent look Kabuto. I know you drugged me! Why?" Crair demanded.

_'I need to talk to you in private Crair, meet me at my house'_

"Okay fine. Whatever." Crair muttered hanging up the phone and getting up.

"Urh...I'm gonna kill that bastard." Crair whispered softly to himself.

* * *

**Now we are taking a break form Rain of Tears to work on Dangerous Game for a while.**

_Emily_


	17. Pure Agony

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape

* * *

Crair got off his motor cycle and stormed over to the front door of his soon to be former friend's house and knocked loudly at the door, not caring if his knuckles were beginning to bleed from the harsh blows.

"Kabuto you little mother fucker! Open the door now!" he demanded his voice echoing around him and bouncing off the brick walls.

Crair wanted to know what the fuck Kabuto wanted and to confront him about drugging him, making him do unquestionable things. He frowned at the thought as he stepped back from the door, running a hand through his white bangs before kicking the door in frustration.

_'Maybe I can check the back entrance.'_ The dual haired male thought to himself as he turned around.

He knew Kabuto had to be in since he was the one who called him over, something wasn't right though and Crair had a feeling he was going to find out something big, probably something to do with why the silver haired male had his boyfriend drug him.

Kimimaro was another person he was going to sort out after he dealt with Kabuto.

The wind drift past him and ruffled his hair slightly as he made a move towards the back entrance. But before he even took a step a weight came crashing down on him and forced him on his stomach on the concrete ground.

"What the fuck!" Crair gasped out loud as he tried to struggle underneath the heavy thing or person holding him down, suddenly hands gripped his upper arms and flipped him over and soon he was staring into Kabuto's cold, black eyes.

The silver haired male smirked as he looked down at Madara's eldest son, pleasure and hatred running through his veins.

Crair was glaring at him while trying to figure out how the hell the man had ambushed him.

He didn't come through the front door since he would have heard it open, that was when the dual headed male glanced up passed Kabuto's shoulder to the balcony that was stationed on the second floor.

It wasn't that far from the ground so a person could easily jump down from it if they really needed and it was right above the front door. It was the perfect way to surprise unsuspecting victims.

Crair growled at that and forced his stare back at Kabuto who was grinning sadistically from ear to ear.

"Get the fuck off me Kabuto!" Crair yelled out bringing his hands up to shove the smaller male off but despite their height differences the latter didn't budge and continued smirking down at his prey.

"Now is that any way to treat a friend. I'm shocked and saddened by your actions." Kabuto mocked as he placed a hand over his heart to emphasize what he meant.

Crair wanted nothing more than to punch the fucker's lights out but before he got the chance Kabuto began speaking again in a cold cruel and creepy voice that sent chills up and down his spine.

"Now where was I…" Kabuto wondered out loud before glancing at the cloth in his hand as did Crair whose eyes went wide with realization.

The next minute the cloth was forced over his nose and mouth and that was when he really began to struggle against the man holding him down and managed to catch him in the stomach.

The cloth was released from his mouth and he rolled his tongue a bit to get the horrible taste of whatever drug Kabuto was using out of his mouth before smirking at his former friend's pain as he double over to clutch his stomach.

Crair was about to make a move to push him off when he was backhanded hard across the face leaving an angry red mark on his left cheek.

His head was snapped to the side from the blow and when he turned his head back he was staring straight into Kabuto's very angry expression causing him gulp as his nerves began to rise.

The man was one of Madara's best and knew how to deal with people on a physical and mental level not to mention he was highly skilled in medical treatment even more than he is.

That was why he was worrying himself now even though he didn't show it, because the man was the ultimate sadist even more so than he or even his father and that was saying something!

"Don't ever try that again." Kabuto hissed as he tried to force the drugged cloth over Crair's face but found it hard to do as the latter ignored his warning as he struggled frantically, kicking and punching and bucking his hips to get the man off.

Kabuto getting tired of all the constant moving about raised his fist before slamming it into Crair's midsection…hard.

The dual haired male gasped out as pain filled his abdomen in waves. Kabuto smirked at the pain and opportunity as he placed the cloth firmly over his nose and mouth letting the drug do its work.

Crair tried to struggle even more but the drug was taking effect and the next minute he knew blackness took over and he fell into an unconscious state.

Kabuto quickly got off from Crair's slump body, smirking down at him before grabbing him by the biceps and dragging him into the house and down into the basement where no other than Crair's younger brother's sibling Itachi lay sleeping still chained to the wall.

The twenty eight year old had bruises and cuts from the times both Madara and Crair had taken pleasure in beating him.

_'Heh' _Kabuto thought before continuing to drag Crair into a separate room belonging to the basement. It was a plain room with a king sized bed a nightstand, and a dresser on the other side of the room; the room was not often used until now.

Dragging his victim over to the bed he chucked him on before making work of his coat, boots, and socks tossing them over his shoulder before grabbing some rope and tying Crair's hands and ankles to the bedposts, leaving him totally helpless against what Kabuto had planned for him when he woke up.

Kabuto glanced at Crair's slowly rising and falling chest, and let out a small hum in his thought.

He had heard from Madara of Crair's scars from the fire, though he himself had never actually seen them because whenever Crair was injured Madara volunteered to tend to his son.

Taking out a knife he placed the blade to the top of the low collar on Crair's black muscle shirt before cutting it off and removing it.

When it was off Kabuto smirked with sadistic glee as he eyed the scars on Crair's chest that wrapped around his chest and abdomen like flames, even though they were burn marks from fire so it did make sense a bit.

Kabuto lowered a hand and stroked one of the pale scars, feeling the scar tissue underneath his fingertips. He pulled back however when Crair's chest heaved upwards suddenly and a cough came from his victim.

The silver haired man's eyes slowly traveled to glance at Crair's face watching his eyes while an uncontrollable grin crossed his features.

Crair's eyes snapped open and frantically glanced around the room before setting his eyes on a grinning Kabuto, his blood ran cold for a moment before the temperature shot up and he struggled against the ropes that bound his hands and feet to the bed but it was no use the knots were tight and each time he pulled they put pressure on his wrists causing him pain.

He turned back to Kabuto and glared heatedly at him before letting out a loud angry growl.

"What the fuck!" Crair yelled as he once again tried to struggle against the ropes but this time trying to get at the smirking man, hopefully to claw his eyes out or do some other serious damage.

When he got out he was going to make sure Kabuto paid for doing this to him.

"Let me go you stupid fuck! I'm gonna fucking kill you Kabuto! You sick son of a bitch!" Crair yelled.

Kabuto simply ignored this demand and turned around, walking to the dresser on the other side of the room turning his back to Crair thus angering the man further.

"Don't you ignore me you little faggot! I know you can hear me jackass! If you don't release me I'm gonna make you are in the hospital for weeks!"

Kabuto's eye twitched in annoyance then a smirk played across his face as he reached into the top drawer and pulled out a white strip of cloth. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Crair."

"Kabuto! Listen to me you little fuck-wad! Let me go or I'll-" Crair started only to be cut off by the silver haired four-eyes he hated so much.

"You're noisy." he said simply and turned around holding a white cloth in his hand as he came towards him.

"You come near me with that and I'm going to knock you into oblivion you shit head." Crair growled dangerously.

Kabuto finely reached the bed and walked behind the headboard before reaching down and grasping his bottom jaw and squeezing trying to pry the defiant orifice open.

"Really? I doubt that Crair. After all you are the one who is tied up and I'm the one with the tools. So...how about you open that sexy little mouth of yours hm?" Kabuto chuckled.

Crair let out a rush of air through his nose and tried to clench his teeth but finely Kabuto's crushing grip became to much and his mouth opened a crack, enough for Kabuto to use his thumb and pointer finger to press in on his cheeks and hold his mouth open and widen it at the same time by wedging the two fingers between his jaws.

"Gnnaghmmpph..." Crair's angered growl was cut off as Kabuto quickly and violently pulled back on the cloth forcing in between his teeth and tying it behind his head.

Kabuto stepped back to admire his work and a frown crossed his features.

"I don't like that one...it doesn't suit you." he said walking back to the dresser and digging around some more.

What Kabuto pulled out next made Crair so angry he could have killed Kabuto with his glare if the man would look into his eyes except for just staring at him lustfully.

The white haired man walked over to Crair with the ball gag in hand and grabbed hold of his ivory bangs before yanking sharply backwards making Crair curse at the man, also giving Kabuto time to push the ball into Crair's oral cavity.

Though it was struggle to keep it inside because the ball was uncommonly large and couldn't get behind Crair's teeth properly, Kabuto got a little more forceful and smirked as he leaned down and to help lubricate the ball inside spit on it on the outside making small bits of his saliva get inside the man's mouth making him cringe and let out a growl from the back of his throat.

Kabuto kept working to get the purple ball inside Crair's mouth until finely it went in with a small 'pop' as his teeth were forced to open wider for the ball to get inside.

Crair winced, the ball was so big it actually hurt his jaws just resting them against it and when he tried to spit it out it hurt his aching teeth.

It hurt even worse when Kabuto buckled the straps so tight he felt he couldn't even breath so he started to inhale and exhale deeply from his nose for a bit before steadying his breathing through his nasal passageways

"There...that's better." Kabuto mocked.

Kabuto licked his lips as things he was about to do flashed through his mind.

It excited him to no end.

But what was going to be more amusing and entertaining was the fact that for once Madara and Crair would be on the receiving end.

"Now...I think we should get started Crair. What do you think?" Kabuto chuckled walking away towards the fire place in the dark room and pulling out a steaming hot branding iron from the fire.

Crair gave him the death glare, a glare he had mastered and if looks could kill Kabuto would have fallen over from cardiac arrest.

Kabuto wasted no effort or time as he pushed the branding iron into Crair's neck burning the flesh and making the sensitive skin darken.

Crair didn't squirm though or make a single sound, he wasn't going to give the bastard satisfaction, no he wasn't going to show anything.

"No screams yet? I'm surprised Crair. Well not really, you are Madara's son, but still."

Kabuto then flipped the hot sharp end of the iron poker and stabbed it into Crair's gut puncturing a lung as it went inside sideways.

Yet again Crair didn't move, but this time his face scrunched up into a wince as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Damnit Crair!" Kabuto growled getting irritated.

The white haired male threw the poker back into the fire, and climbed on top of Crair pulling out a knife he started to cut Crair's broad chest in multiple places until he was covered in blood.

Not once did Crair scream.

"I admit you're tough, but I will break you!" Kabuto snarled.

Crair scoffed behind the gag and he got a punch to the face, causing his nose to break and blood to spurt everywhere, then he got a punch to his left eye and he immediately felt a bruise forming.

"Fucking idiot." Kabuto muttered and turned around to walk out of the room.

Crair saw the key to his handcuffed hands and an idea sparked in his hand, reaching out with his foot he grabbed it off of Kabuto's belt as quietly as possible with his bare feet and watched Kabuto walk out the door.

Once Kabuto had closed the door behind him, Crair got to work and bent his leg up to the lock on the handcuff, he was flexible so it was easy, and turned his ankle to twist the key in the key hole.

He was able to pull his hands free of the handcuffs after that and rolled out of the bed grabbing his torn shirt and slipping it on like a vest, and walking to the window opening the curtains.

Something caught his attention though outside the door in the hallway, it was Kabuto and Kimimaro talking about something that caught his focus.

"Do you think he will find out Kabuto?" Kimimaro's voice asked.

"About me starting the fire that killed his family to get back at my ex-partner? I doubt that, he's too stupid." Kabuto's reply.

Crair's mouth dropped open in horror, god his family's killer had been under his nose this whole time!

No time for beating the shit out of him for it though, he was bleeding badly and needed to get home.

He didn't care about his shoes, hell he could buy new ones with his father's money due to how rich the man was.

The dual haired male started working at the window trying to get it open when finely he got irritated and smashed it, praying to god that Kabuto didn't hear it.

He heard no footsteps so he continued and used the knife Kabuto had left on the night stand to cut open the screen and then climbed out.

Stumbling and breathing raggedly, he knew he was bleeding and he needed to get home fast. He found his motorcycle in the front lawn and reached into his pocket praying that Kabuto hadn't taken his keys.

His eyes filled with relief when he found them and he quickly hopped on and started the engine.

Kabuto came running out of the house in a fury, "How the fuck!?" he yelled.

"You are going to pay for this you faggot!" Crair yelled over the engine's noise.

Crair wasted no time and rared the engine before starting forward and turning in a skid before heading off back home at top speed.

**~Homestead: Madara's House (Living Room)~**

"Where is that boy..." Madara mumbled pacing the living room.

Sasuke watched his father pace, he knew he was mad at his older brother for sneaking out.

"I tell him to stay put and of course he disobeys me..." his father spoke aloud to no one in particular.

Suddenly the front door burst open and a crash could be heard, followed by a thud.

The two Uchihas looked towards the door and were surprised to see Crair lying on the floor.

"Crair! Where have you been! I've been looking every where for-" Madara trailed off when he saw dark liquid staining the black carpet making it darker than normal.

"Dad..." Crair mumbled with a wheeze.

Madara rushed forward and lifted his son up into his lap turning him over onto his back so he was propped up against his knee, "Crair what happened? Who did this?"

"Kabuto...he drugged me and beat the shit out of me. H-He started the fire...he's been playing us." Crair muttered.

"What? Crair you must be hearing things..."

"No! I heard him say so to his lover boy!" Crair snarled grunting as Madara touched his neck.

"Oh my god, your neck." Madara stuttered then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke go get a towel! And the first aid kit in the bath room!" he commanded.

"O-Okay..." Sasuke stuttered, his daddy seemed furious and he didn't want to make him mad, but he didn't know where the first aid kit was.

"D-Daddy...where is it?" he whispered.

"It's in the cupboard below the sink! Now go!" Madara roared.

Sasuke scurried off to go fetch what the older Uchiha had requested and came back a little bit later.

"Here, let's get you somewhere more comfortable." Madara spoke to his oldest son before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom and leaning him up against the bath tub on the tile floor after laying a few layers of towels to cushion his son's lower back.

"Okay, let's get this off." Madara said taking off Crair's torn shirt.

Madara cringed when he saw the wounds up close, Crair's breathing was uneven.

The older Uchiha managed to stop the bleeding after several minutes of holding a towel against the wound in his son's gut, he bandaged his chest and abdomen before letting his dark eyes meet his son's blue ones.

"You've got a punctured lung that much I can tell." Madara said pouring some rubbing alcohol onto a cloth and wiping at the blackened burn on his son's neck making his son whimper softly.

"Sorry...so you're sure Kabuto started the fire Crair?" he asked his son.

"Positive, he said it was to get back at you."

"Okay, I'm going to go have a 'talk' with him." Madara said.

"No dad! It's his fault I lost everything. I want to do it!" Crair argued angrily.

"Calm down, No Crair you need to rest, this time you better listen to me too. I'll take care of Kabuto and make sure he suffers for what he did to our family while I kill him slowly."

**~A Few Days Later (Madara's House)~**

Crair was lying in bed with Madara by his bedside, ringing out the water from the wash cloth, he was using to clean the sweat off his son's face, when he pulled it out of the water basin next to him.

Crair had gotten a fever from being vulnerable from his injuries a few days ago.

"Dad...dad stop it." Crair mumbled pushing at his father's hand.

"Crair you're sick..." Madara said feeling annoyed with his son.

"I know, but stop babying me..." Crair argued.

"Fine, fine..." Madara said putting the washcloth back in the water basin and leaving it there.

"I can't believe it was Kabuto all along, this whole time..." Crair whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry son."

Crair suddenly started to push himself up out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Madara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Payback's a bitch father...he has it coming." was all Crair replied with, only to be shoved back down to the bed by his father.

"No, you're not leaving." hissed the older man.

"I'm gonna make him pay! Now let go of me!" Crair yelled.

"No, you are still injured you're stitches could come out from sudden movements, no you're staying here."

"I want him dead!" Crair snarled.

"I know you do, as do I, but lets wait until you are better rested til we go and make sure he can't hurt us again." Madara offered in a softer voice.

Crair thought for a moment, before nodding his head and laying back down.

**~Later (Kabuto's House)~**

Kabuto was at home sitting on the couch reading a book on medical related subjects when he heard loud banging at the door.

Frowning Kabuto set the book down and looked out the window his eyes widened when he saw Madara's motorcycle parked in the driveway, along with a black car beside it.

"Shit..." he mumbled, he knew Madara was not here to play nice.

He decided he'd play it cool, no doubt Crair got home and told Madara everything he had revealed and now Madara was hear to beat his ass.

As he walked to the door he clleared his nerves before opening it seeing a raging mad Uchiha and a man he had only met once, but from what he heard he had a reputation.

Pein.

Pein was Madara's highest ranked gang member next to Crair, but then again Crair wasn't really in the ranks. He was just Madara's son.

The man was frightening just in appearance, he had six piercings on the bridge of his nose, two snake bites on his lower lip that were spike piercings, and two bars in his ears, one in each.

He had firey orange hair and dull gray eyes.

Kabuto shivered knowing he was in big trouble.

"Evening gentlemen. What brings you he-" Kabuto's speech was cut off when Madara's hand darted out to grab him by the throat.

"I know what you did Kabuto. And mark my words when I say you will not get out of here alive. You've met your match. You're finished. You are going to die, to pay for what you have done to my family. To my son." Madara spoke slamming him against the wall knocking him out as his head collided with it.

"Take him to the basement where we have Itachi held, besides where Itachi is there is an old storage room in the room to the right. I'll go get what I need." Madara said to Pein who nodded and picked Kabuto up with one hand and slung him over his shoulder and headed to the basement.

Once down stairs Pein saw a man chained to the wall, he looked like he was sleeping for the most part. As he was walking the man opened his eyes and studied him but he ignored it and headed into the storage room.

Here he found a bolted down chair and he got some rope from a counter and tied the man tight to the chair so he was sitting in it, then taking off his belt he wrapped it around the man's head so it was pressing over Kabuto's mouth, the tightened it to the top notch so he could use it as a gag.

Madara came down the stairs with some matches, a knife, and a jug of gasoline.

He slapped Kabuto awake and Kabuto glared at him not noticing the can of gasoline or the matches because he wasn't paying attention.

"Right under my nose...it was you all along Kabuto...I don't take lightly to being fooled, and you know that. I know you do." Madara spoke putting the knife just below Kabuto's chin and tracing the man's jaw line.

Kabuto turned his head away and muffled out a curse before squealing in pain as Madara stabbed him in the stomach.

"Do not ignore me!" Madara bellowed at the man.

Kabuto looked continued to glare at Madara angering the man all the more and he gripped the knife tighter and jammed the knife into Kabuto's chest purposely missing a vital point.

He continued to stab the man over and over again until Kabuto was barely able to move then he picked up the matches and handed them to Pein.

Kabuto now noticed the can of gasoline and his eyes went wide in horror.

"Mmm! Mmmphh! Mmmmmppghhh!" he begged frantically shaking his head frantically as Madara tipped the can over his head and started to pour gasoline all over him.

Madara chuckled then once Kabuto was covered he kneeled and cupped Kabuto's chin glaring evilly into the man's eyes.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it Kabuto? Don't worry this won't hurt a bit. It'll take about two three minutes maybe but it shouldn't hurt at all." Madara said grinning sadistically at the man.

"MmmmppppghhH! Mmmmmffff! Mmmmmmm!" Kabuto cried jerking against the restraints.

"Pein." Madara spoke reaching behind his back asking for a match.

Pein nodded with an emotionless look on his face and struck the match on the floor making it light up with a bright flare and then handed it to Madara carefully.

"Goodbye Kabuto. Have fun." Madara chuckled as he and Pein backed up a bit before tossing the match onto Kabuto's foot and instantly his body caught on fire as the gasoline made a chain reaction with the flames.

Madara turned and walked out of the storage room with Pein following him, as he was passing Itachi who was just watching he glanced at him and grinned.

"Don't worry...I'll be back for you soon." he spoke walking over and kissing Itachi's neck after forcing his head up.

Itachi jerked his body forward in attempts to headbutt Madara but the chains wouldn't let him get that far, but Madara noticed and started to laugh at his futile attempts to attack, before turning and walking back over to his high ranked member.

"Let's go." he said softly, amusement still evident in his voice.

Madara and Pein left the basement and headed out the door, Madara grinning as he heard Kabuto's muffled screams from the basement.

Madara got on his bike after telling Pein to go get Itachi and bring him to the new destination while he met him there after he spoke to Kimimaro.

"Work fast, this place could come down on you." Madara ordered.

Pein nodded and silently without question walked back into the house and down the basement where Itachi was struggling as he listened to the sound of fire burning and the dying screams of Kabuto.

The orange haired male grabbed Itachi roughly and snapped the locks on the chains holding his arms back, immediately Itachi tried to fight back but Pein sunk his fist into Itachi's gut winding him badly so he couldn't struggle.

He quickly tied Itachi's hands together behind his back and then walked back upstairs and to his car where he shoved Itachi in the back seat and slammed his head into the door handle knocking him out.

Pein got into his car and drove off to the second location where Madara was moving Itachi due to not having Kabuto's house anymore. Madara had said this new place was his child hood home on the edge of Homestead not far from his new mansion of a house.

**XXX**

An hour later Kimimaro had gotten home, there was a strong smell of smoke in the air as Kimimaro got out from his car. He was met with a sight that made his gut churn, his house was on fire.

"What?" Kimimaro shouted as he ran over to the building but had to step back due to the heat but then he remembered Kabuto was at home and most likely trapped in the huge inferno. He had to get him out.

Trying not to think and covering his head Kimimaro rushed into the flames and searched for his lover, shouting his name but each time he called he received no answer. That was when the basement caught his eye; the door was open which was strange since it was always locked due to Itachi being down there.

Running over he flung the door open and instantly brought his arm over his mouth and nose to stop himself from inhaling too much smoke as he glanced around the basement. That's when he saw it, a burnt corpse, tied to a bolted down chair.

At first he thought it might be Itachi that Madara must have gotten bored with him and disposed of him but when he looked closer he nearly threw up his lunch. He saw the outline of glasses and specks of silver coming out of the scalp of the burnt body.

"Oh god!" Kimimaro moaned as he ran up the stairs and out the door, vomiting all over the lawn. His beloved Kabuto was dead; the man he loved was dead.

"How could this have happened?" He wondered out loud as he stood up and wiped his mouth unaware of a man's shadow looming over him.

"I think I can answer that." An eerie voice floated through the air causing Kimimaro to jump and turn around as he came face to face with a smirking Madara. It was then he knew the man had something to do with it making him growl in anger.

"What the fuck did you do?" The silverette yelled as he launched at Madara, bringing out his knife but the older male didn't even bat and eye lid.

"I think you already know that already but if you want the gory details I'll tell you…" Madara said with a sadistic gleam in his eye as he walked forward. "I burnt your precious boyfriend alive…oh man the screams were delightful…I guess what they say is true payback is a bitch but it's so damn good."

Madara laughed as those words left his mouth making Kimimaro charged at him with the knife in his hands before slashing the older man's arm open.

Madara laughed at the feeble attempt before swatting the knife out of the younger male's hands, hearing it land on the ground with a clanging noise.

Kimimaro watched it go with wide eyes before looking back at Madara as he was grabbed around the neck; soon he was staring into the Uchiha's cold, dark eyes as his life was being strangled out of him.

"I'm going to say this once Kimimaro...stay away from us! If I ever see you around I won't think twice before murdering you." Madara growled as he threw Kimimaro on to the ground with a thud before delivering a kick to his side for drugging his Crair and causing pain to both his sons.

After the fifth kick he stopped and bent down. "That was just a warning." He stated before turning around and walking away leaving a heartbroken and very vengeful Kimimaro on the ground.

**~Madara's House (Hallway)~**

Sasuke strolled through the hallways of the large house wondering what he could do to occupy himself before Tayuya showed up. He could watch TV but at this time of day nothing much was on and plus he felt like doing something.

The young raven sighed as he racked his brain for things to do. He wished sometimes his dad would let him go out more but that was hardly ever allowed and it did get lonely.

He hardly had anyone to talk to most days; sighing once again he paused as he passed his older brother's room and glanced quickly at the open door

Sasuke was about to walk away quickly and quietly not wanting to disturb Crair when he was asleep but froze when a hoarse voice called out his name making him turn back to stare at the open door, when he did he saw Crair propped up in bed staring at him intently.

"Sasuke come here for a moment I want to say something to you." Crair ordered but the younger male refused to budge not knowing if this was some kind of trick to hurt him again. But he knew that disobeying would lead to consequences, his father said to never disobey, so he walked into the room like he was walking straight into his doom.

Crair watched his brother carefully and could tell he was scared and he couldn't say he blamed him, after raping him and nearly killing him he had every right. A feeling of guilt filled him up something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Sasuke was looking down at the floor his body shifting due to nerves every few seconds, his head would glance up every so often causing Crair to let out a groan of annoyance.

"Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk." Crair promised making Sasuke relax a little and nod as he inched a little closer until he was right by the side of the bed.

"Y-yes" Sasuke stuttered biting on his bottom lip something he tended to do when he was very nervous. He waited patiently for his older brother to speak, waiting for the insult or the angry words but none of that came.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry for everything I put you through…" Crair began causing his younger brother to freeze and his body tense. He stared at the dual haired male with wide eyes not knowing if this was a joke or not.

There has never been a time where Crair apologized for anything even when he was in the wrong. Sasuke had to make sure he heard right, to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"W-what?" The raven asked carefully gazing at Crair intently trying to see if he was lying or not but seen no signs of deception.

Crair shook his head slightly letting out a sigh before repeating himself. "I said I'm sorry and don't make me repeat myself because twice is enough." He warned. Sasuke quickly nodded but still not understanding. The older of the two picked up on this though and shook his head.

"You remind me of him…of Izuna…your looks because you look just like him and sometimes it's hard looking at you due to that fact and I guess I thought if I couldn't take my anger out on Izuna you were the next best thing." Crair admitted his voice going cold every time he mentioned Izuna even though he now knew the identity of his family's killer there was still a lot of resentment that he couldn't shake. Maybe it was due to years of hating the man that he couldn't just switch those feelings off and to be honest he didn't really want to. The man did try and kill his father after all.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Sasuke breathed feeling guilty and sad at the same time. "Is that why you hate me?"

After the question left Sasuke's lips the room grew silent, Sasuke was too busy staring down at his feet while Crair was staring opened mouthed at Sasuke.

'Was he really that harsh on Sasuke all the time?' He wondered to himself but as he thought more about it he could say he hardly shared a caring moment. The dual haired male would either insult or hurt his brother or ignore him completely.

"I don't hate you I just…I don't know. But I hope you can forgive me for acting like a jackass." Crair laughed as he held out his hand for Sasuke to take which the raven did ever so slowly as he nodded.

"Okay." He responded and let out an audible gasp as his brother pulled him into a hug.

At first Sasuke stood there frozen by the strange actions of the older male. But after a while a smile spread across his face as he returned the hug, letting Crair know he was forgiven.

**~Madara's Childhood Home (Basement)~**

Itachi had finally removed the ropes Pein had bound him with, something he had been trying to do for the last two weeks which wasn't an easy task due to him being hungry and dehydrated from lack or food and water.

He knew he had to get out of there to save himself to save Sasuke. With more determination than ever Itachi unwrapped the duct tape off his ankles that had been there to help secure the ropes and ensure he couldn't escape.

Then he ripped off the duct tape gag that had been hastily slapped over his lips to quiet him when he started to scream when he was getting pulled out of the car, and ran to the door only to be knocked backwards when a certain sadistic male walked in with a smirk that made him shiver but it instantly vanished when he saw Itachi not tied down to the bed as he was supposed to be.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Madara growled in warning causing Itachi to snarl and stand his ground when the man took a threatening step towards him.

"Where's Sasuke? What have you done to my brother?" Itachi demanded with a glare.

Madara taking no more nonsense grabbed the raven by the arm in a harsh grip before pulling him close.

"I'm going to teach you something very important Itachi..." Madara hissed darkly after throwing Itachi down the wooden stairs and onto the concrete floor where he landed harshly.

Itachi attempted to get up but as soon as he did he met Madara's face in front of his own.

"Stuff it Madara! What have you done to him?" Itachi snarled, then Madara's hand shot out like a striking snake and wrapped around his neck squeezing hard and leaning in closer to Itachi and whispering into Itachi's ear.

"He is no longer your concern Itachi. You'd best be worried about yourself my sexy little fuck hole slut." Madara said and licked the shell of Itachi's earlobe.

Itachi jerked his head away from the wriggling flesh running along his ear when he felt Madara's grip on his neck lessen.

"Can it you mother fucker! You can't do anything to me! I am not your bitch! You don't own me so go to hell!" Itachi yelled.

"You will be boy...just wait and see." the man chuckled sinisterly before punching Itachi square in the face making him hit his head on the concrete wall, and knocking him out.

Madara walked to a cabinet in the basement and got some things he hadn't used since he had forcefully had sex with his brother when they were younger and Izuna didn't know any better yet.

One was a suspension bar with two chains attached to it, he smirked in triumph upon finding this item and chuckled to himself.

"This will be fun." he said as he pulled out leather suspension ankle cuffs after digging through the old box some more.

The older Uchiha walked to the far wall and saw some old hooks on top of the concrete ceiling.

"Perfect." grinned the ebony haired man.

He grabbed the suspension bar and carried it below to the hooks, then hooked the chains onto the hooks and then stood back, he tugged on it to make sure they were sturdy enough by throwing his whole weight onto the bar.

The bar didn't move so he knew it was okay to hang something or rather 'someone' on it.

He grabbed the suspension ankle wraps that and got some spare chains before walking over to Itachi.

Pulling some disposable zip cuffs from his pocket he tightened them around Itachi's hands behind his back to ensure he wouldn't attack if he happened to wake up.

Madara then put the suspension ankle gear onto Itachi's bare feet before stripping him of all clothing and carrying him over to the suspension bar with him slung over one shoulder.

Itachi stirred and let out a groan making Madara freeze in place, stopping his steady pace towards the bar.

The raven still didn't wake though so he kept going, and flipped Itachi upside down and attached the ankle gear D rings to the chains one at a time until Itachi was hanging upside down in mid-air by his ankles with his hands tied behind his back.

Madara smirked and pulled out a syringe containing a sedative and injected it into the younger man's neck to ensure he would not wake for quite a while.

Walking back to the old box he started digging through it again, his eyes went wide in shock and evil glee filled them as he found some old toys he hadn't used in many, many years.

An amazingly small but powerful bullet vibrator, a fox tail plug that was made from a real fox's tail, a headband with real fox ears that had the fur and all since the tail and ears came as a set, a string of urethral beads, a beautiful chrome collar that was so shiny he could see himself in it.

It almost reminded him of those ancient Egyptian jewelry that Cleopatra used to where.

Then his eyes widened with shock and happiness when he found his favorite ball gag he used to use on Izuna a long time ago to get him to shut up when they had their 'fun', so he wouldn't wake their annoying parents.

The black ball on the gag was huge!

It was exactly two inches in diameter, which was ensured to keep the partner getting fucked quiet, but that wasn't even the best part. The best part was it had two nipple clamps attached to it on two separate chains coming from the gag straps. That way if the other partner tried to turn his head in a certain way it would give their nipples a good tug, and depending how hard they turned their head it could really hurt.

Madara grinned and dragged the whole box over to the bed and grabbed the collar, the tail and ears, the gag, the urethral beads, and a very tiny vibrator that if he remembered right packed a punch when the remote was used. So high of a punch in fact that the small device would make his brother Izuna cum within two minutes, three times.

Carrying the items over to where Itachi hung limply by his ankles, he set them on the floor.

He opened Itachi's mouth by squeezing his jaws, getting him to open as wide as he could to fit the gag inside his mouth.

The elder Uchiha actually had to force it behind teeth to get it in too because it barely fit inside that sexy cavern, past plump sexy lips.

He grabbed the nipple clamps attached to the gag and clamped them onto the pink buds on Itachi's chest making sure they were nice and tight on the very tips.

He walked around behind Itachi and held his front with one hand and reaching behind him with the other and spreading those nice butt cheeks apart then pushed the tiny vibrator inside, watching it submerge past the tight ring of muscles and inside Itachi's body.

He tested the vibrator and looked up over at Itachi's face, smirking when he saw his features change to a frown in his sleep, then he quickly turned the remote off so the vibrator would stop.

"Good boy." he chuckled licking all the way up Itachi's back to the back of his neck.

Bending down on the ground he picked up the fox ears and put them on top of Itachi's head making sure the berets would stay clipped into his hair.

Madara let out a small 'awww' at how cute he looked with the ears on before picking up the fox tail on the floor and walking behind Itachi again.

He pushed the butt plug inside Itachi's quivering and revealed hole making the vibrator already inside go even farther in as he the tail's plug pushed against it until the vibrator was pushing against his prostate.

Madara leaned back and looked at the pretty red fox tail sticking out of his little's slave's hole.

"Heh...whose the bitch now Itachi?" Madara laughed coldly.

Madara then picked up the urethral beads and started to insert them in one by one, farther and farther threw the hole in Itachi's dick.

There were at least 32 beads on the long string and he kept pushing them in til he was at 30 and then stopped so he still had room to pull them out when he was done.

The ebony haired man finished by putting the chrome plated collar around Itachi's neck and then stepped back eyeing Itachi's sexy body like a hungry cat.

He walked over to the bed and lay down, his hands resting behind his head as he waited for Itachi to wake up.

**~XXX~**

Itachi woke up to the feeling of something pushing up against his prostate, opening his eyes he saw everything was upside down.

Frowning he looked down wards, which was technically up, and saw he was wearing suspension ankle braces, and was suspended off the ground, upside down by a metal bar hanging from the ceiling

He could feel his mouth was stretched wide open around a very large ball gag, trying to turn his head to the left side he felt a tug on his right nipple that made him wince.

Letting out a small groan he looked down again to look at his body and saw the gag had nipple clamps attached to it to keep him from moving his head so mcuh.

Itachi tried to move his hands, but sharp zip ties cut into his wrists.

He could feel cool metal around his neck, and two objects clipped into his hair.

Looking down at his dick because he it felt sore, he saw urethral beads sticking out of it blocking any cum or sperm that would come out.

The young raven also felt two objects shoved up his ass and he grunted in pain.

As he wiggled his hips a little to try and get loose he felt a tickle on his lower back, almost like fur from an animal.

He suddenly let in a sharp inhale as the object against his prostate began to vibrate with strong movements, the movement in his rear was so bad he almost felt like he could orgasm right there, if not for the beads plugging his cock.

He couldn't help it curling his toes the best he could he let out an involuntary moan.

The young man let out a relieved exhale when the movement inside his body ceased, only to hear an entertained chuckle.

Being very careful he turned his head to the side slightly as to not pull on the clamps, he saw Madara sitting on the edge of the bed with a white remote in his hand, and a look of pure amusement on his smug face.

"Good evening, my foxy little pet, how are you?" Madara asked standing and walking over to the upside down man.

"Mmph! Gmmph! Mmm!" Itachi cried as he demanded his freedom and struggling against his restraints.

"Hmhm, that's good." Madara said pretending to understand Itachi by ignoring him.

"Mmph!"

Suddenly they were interrupted when the door at the top of the stairs opened and someone started to come down.

Soon Crair showed up down at the bottom fo the stairs.

"Dad I'm going for a..." Crair trailed off when he saw Itachi hanging upside down with all the gear on him, and started laughing.

"Nice." he snickered and walked over to Itachi, kneeling down he started to play with the little fox ears clipped into Itachi's hair.

Itachi glared and tried to jerk away so Crair walked behind him and busted into laughter, "Haha! Nice tail!" he said playing with the furry animal tail sticking out of Itachi's hole from the plug.

"You doing this cause what he tried with Sasuke?" Crair asked.

Madara grinned. "No, he's going to be my new pet."

"Heh, can I watch?"

"Sorry son, I want to break him." Madara explained.

"Aw, okay. Well I'm going to the bar for a drink." Crair said and headed upstairs closing the door on the way out.

Madara turned back to Itachi with an innocent smile on his face that made Itachi want to be sick.

"Now, my sexy little fox." Madara said softly.

Itachi glared at him coldly for those words, making Madara smile sinisterly.

The older Uchiha got the remote from his pocket and pressed the button and immediately the bullet vibrator inside Itachi's ass started to vibrate once more.

"Mmmppffhh!" Itachi screeched wriggling his hips trying to break free.

"It feels good doesn't it Tachi?" Madara chuckled.

Soon Itachi's muffled cries turned to moans, and he grinned as he saw the younger male was getting a raging hard on.

Turning the bullet vibrator off, Madara went to the closet and got a leash before walking back and hooking to the D-ring on the chrome plated collar.

"Now, I'm going to let you down, if you break any of the rules...I'm gonna rape you so hard and over and over again so much, cum is going to go into your belly. Then I'll put a butt plug in so you can carry my cum all day long until I take it out." Madara threatened with an entertained laugh as Itachi glared at him.

"First, you are to be quiet and obey every command I give you. Second, you walk on all fours like the little animal you are. Third, you will not resist me or the consequences will be severe."

"Mmmmm..." Itachi growled lowly.

Madara pulled out a pair of black leather cuffs that had a red stripe going through the middle all the way around them. They were attached together by a chain

The older Uchiha walked over to Itachi and took off the zip ties and quickly pulled Itachi's arms in front of him before shackling them in front of his body with the cuffs.

The older Uchiha let Itachi down where he landed with a thud and instantly rolled over trying to get up, before metal shackles were clamped around both ankles to ensure he wouldn't get far.

"Ah, ah...naughty boy." Madara chuckled grabbing Itachi's neck and forcing him down onto the ground so he was on his hands and knees.

Itachi jerked his head up to get Madara's hand off his neck.

"Stop struggling." Madara commanded.

"Gmmmph!" Itachi cried still trying to get up.

The older Uchiha pulled the remote for the vibrator out of his pocket and pressed the 'full power' button.

Itachi instantly was going mad with pleasure.

His arms supporting him being on all fours quivered, they felt like jelly he couldn't hold himself up and he involuntary moaned before he collapsed and started to lower his leather cuffed hands to his dick to attempt to remove the urethral beads.

Madara grabbed his hands however and pulled them away.

"Not until you learn your place." Madara said grabbing the fox tail plug and pushing it further into him if it was possible, so he could get the vibrator to push against the boy's prostate even more.

Itachi started moaning like a little bitch as he lay there and writhed on the floor.

"Heh, good boy Tachi. Now get up." Madara said wiggling the plug back and forth, grinding it against his insides making the younger Uchiha start to buck his hips backwards in attempt for more attention to the sensitive nerves inside his ass.

Madara turned the vibrator down to medium so Itachi could catch his breath, but he was still having trouble.

"Mmm. Mmmph. Gmnpfh!" Itachi cried staying on the floor.

"I said get up!" the man snarled.

"Gmmph!" Itachi snorted defiantly as he turned his head to the side ignoring the tugging on the hardened and sensitive buds on his chest when he did so.

Madara frowned irritated and walked to the closet and pulled out a nice leather flogger.

This would hurt.

"Until you start moving my pet, you will be punished for disobeying." Madara stated and raised the flogger up before bringing it down on Itachi's back making him cry out in surprise.

"Mmmpppphhh!" he screamed loudly throwing his head back as the pain hit him.

After seven agonizing strikes, he started to get up on his hands and knees and was about to get to his feet when Madara grabbed the back of his neck and kept him down on all fours.

"Ah, ah...pet's don't walk on two feet remember? Tachi?"

"Mmppffh...?" Itachi asked, staring at the man in shock.

He couldn't be serious...

Madara pulled on the leash and Itachi reluctantly started to crawl on his hands and knees along with him, feeling ashamed and embarrassed to high hell.

Itachi was led into the single bathroom in the basement and Madara let go of the leash and locked the door.

The man walked over to the toilet and lowered the lid then sat on it, after taking off his black jeans and blue silk boxers, then gestured in front of him.

"Now, come to me pet. Then turn around with your ass up in the air." he ordered.

Itachi still wouldn't move and the whip came down again, this time across his chest making him yelp in pain.

"I said, come here pet." Madara spoke calmly

Itachi still wouldn't move and the whip came at him again, but he wasn't about to let this monster rape him.

"Fine, have it your way Tachi. But defiance comes with discipline." the older Uchiha spoke walking over to Itachi and shoving him on to the ground before bringing the whip down again.

He began to beat Itachi repeatedly with the whip, not letting up when Itachi tried to move, increasing the hits every time making poor Itachi cry out and tears start running from his eyes.

It wasn't until the twenty-seventh strike that Madara stopped and looked down at his crying pet on the floor.

There were now red line from the whip all over his body, some had a little bit of blood, some didn't but they all hurt like hell.

"Now my little fox...are you ready to listen to your master?" he asked.

"Mmmmm..." Itachi groaned miserably while he reluctantly nodded his head.

Giving up on saving himself, he remembered Sasuke, Sasuke was more important, he would do what he had to in order to stay alive to rescue his little brother.

Madara walked back over to the toilet and sat on the seat.

"Now my fox...

He paused and made a 'come here' gesture by pointing at the floor.

"...come to me."

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the humiliation, and started to crawl on all fours towards his cousin.

Once he got there he turned around and knelled down with his hips upwards and his ass high in the air.

Madara smirked at the sexy sight before him and reached down patting the left side of Itachi's ass before gripping the fox tail plug and slowly pulling it out with an audible 'pop'.

He carefully set it down as to not damage the fur, then he shoved two fingers inside Itachi's tight pink hole without warning making the younger man gasp.

"Mmpph!" he cried.

Madara chuckled and started to finger his 'pet' earning a moan, then he added a third finger and pushed them in all the way and stretching them apart looking for the bullet vibrator inside Itachi's tight cavern.

It didn't take him long to find the small vibrator and when he did, he wrapped his fingers around it and slowly pulled it out and set it down by the fox tail.

Madara turned Itachi around and picked him up by his hips, then he pulled the raven into his lap, grinding his mad hard on between his ass cheeks.

"Ride me pet, and put your arms around me. While your master makes you feel good."

Itachi glanced down at Madara's cock and swallowed nervously.

Madara had to be at least ten inches, that was impressive.

Itachi let out a whine a tear trickling down his cheek as he positioned himself on Madara's dick before lowering himself at as quick of a pace he could onto Madara's length, he knew Madara wasn't a patient man and he didn't want Madara to start trying to buck his hips.

"That's a good boy...hnnn...you're so tight..." Madara groaned as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Itachi's neck.

Itachi gripped Madara's shoulder tightly, squeezing the hell out of them to try and calm himself.

Finely he was completely full, he couldn't believe he got all ten inches inside either, though it barely fit all the way.

Itachi moved his hips up and down and started fucking himself on Madara's thick cock, then wrapped his hands on around Madara's broad shoulders, gripping and squeezing them tightly.

Finely Itachi hit the certain spot in his body when coming down and he threw his head back and moaned, wincing as the nipple clamps pinched his now bleeding nubs.

Madara grinned and looked up at Itachi's face twisted in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wrapped around the large ball in his mouth, covered in sweat.

He glanced down at Itachi's swollen and red dick that was being denied release, to be honest it looked so painful Madara was almost tempted to give his 'pet' a break and allow him release, but discarded the idea immediately.

This was far too much fun.

"Nnn...so tight...good boy...Tachi, good boy...ooooh." he groaned bucking his hips a little making Itachi wince.

Feeling his balls constrict he knew he was about to cum inside the young man so he grabbed a chunk full of hair and pulled his face forward before whispering in his ear.

"Scream for me...I'm about to cum my pet...I'm about to fill you...scream for your master so he can fill you up with his hot creamy essence." he hissed darkly into Itachi's ear and pulled away.

Itachi couldn't help it as Madara had picked up the pace of their 'sex activity' by starting to buck his own hips to fuck him mercilessly while he sat on his dick and raised then sat at the same time, it was too pleasureable even though he was sickened that his own cousin was doing this to him.

He threw his head back and let out a loud muffled scream into the two inch ball stuffed inside his mouth and his body tensed as Madara lifted him almost off but the turned him around after ripping his hands off his shoulders and fucked him harder while holding his bound hands down to the toilet seat they were sitting on before cumming hard inside Itachi's ass.

Immediately before any cum could dribble out he pulled out and shoved Itachi onto the ground and climbed on top of him to pin him down.

Itachi let out a grunt as Madara's larger, lean and heavier body was practically squishing him into the floor.

Madara picked up the bullet vibrator and pushed it into Itachi's now, well stretched and lubricated hole and then grabbed the fox tail plug and pushed it inside where it went in with a sickening 'sucking' sound.

He pushed the plug in all the way until the vibrator was pushing the vibrator against his prostate again.

"Gmmph..." Itachi moaned.

"You are going to carry my cum inside you all day and all of night, pet." Madara chuckled.

"Mmmmm! Mpppff!" Itachi snarled.

"Now follow me Tachi." Madara ordered pulling on the leash making Itachi move forward still on his hands and knees.

He led Itachi back into the main part of the basement where Itachi slept on the old bed iin the room and picked Itachi up despite his struggles, and tossed him onto the bed and sat down on him before he could roll off the bed.

The ebony haired male grabbed Itachi's already cuffed hands and pulled two pairs of extra hand cuffs and cuffed both wrists again, but each one to the headboard of the bed.

"Gmmphg! Nnngh! Mmmmmmppph! Mmmm!" Itachi again cried obviously demanding freedom by his mad thrashing on the bed beneath Madara's body.

"That looks painful, would you like me to help with that?" Madara asked, licking his lips as he glanced at Itachi's hard on.

"Mnnn!" was the response he got and the man laughed amused.

"What's the matter Tachi? Can't speak?" he mocked with a scary glint in his eyes.

"Ngh! Mmm!" Itachi snarled trying to jerk his arms free and lashing out with his bound legs but they couldn't bend backwards and reach Madara, it wasn't humanly possible sadly.

The old bastard smirked and grabbed the beads plugging Itachi's penis denying his relief and twirled them around his finger, staring at Itachi's face while Itachi squeezed his eyes shut and let out another muffled protest or demand, Madara knew it was one of the two.

Itachi let out a miserable whine as Madara snickered as he pushed the second to last bead inside, pushing the beads plugging his erection further inside.

"What's that pet? I can't understand you, you got something between your teeth. Speak up for me." he mocked the young man.

Itachi just rest his head on the pillow and squeezed his eyes closed, he was so tired, so exhausted.

Madara noticed this and without waning pulled the remote for the bullet vibrator pushed against his prostate and pushed the on button for the 'medium power' area.

Itachi's eyes shot wide open and he threw his head back moaning in pleasure once again, squirming his hips and curling his toes, trying to arch his back as the blissful feeling filled him, then all the sudden he screamed into the gag and cried out in horror and disgust.

Madara leaned over him with a grin on his face and started to lick his neck up and down, licking a healed over scar.

"We can't have you falling asleep my pet...we don't want you missing all the fun when it hasn't even started yet."

"Mmmpph. Mmm." he groaned.

"Shh...it'll be alright my pet. As long as you listen to me and follow rules." Madara said playing witih the tail sticking out of Itachi's hole.

Itachi suddenly let out a surprised cry and looked strait at Madara with wide eyes when he felt the vibrator go on 'max power'.

He could actually feel the bastard's cum sloshing around inside his ass!

The younger Uchiha started frantically wiggling his hips to try and get the tail to slip out of his lubricated ass, but to no avail the end of the plug had a square shape to it, then it has the fox tail on it.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all!

He screamed into the gag and looked at the sick man pleadingly, but he only chuckled feeling greatly amused.

"Mmfhh! Mmm! Hnngh!" he cried squirming about on the bed.

"You like carrying my cum inside you. Don't you pet? It makes you feel good." Madara cooed inside Itachi's ear.

Itachi's eyes started to leak tears, this was so wrong. It was so wrong. Absolutely disgusting.

Madara grinned and licked the tears off Itachi's face,

"There there, it's okay." he said pulling out a candle and lighting it.

_Once_ the wax started to form on the candle Madara tipped the candle over Itachi's pubic area and above his swollen dick, allowing very hot wax to drip onto it.

"Mmmmmppppppgggggh!" Itachi screamed loudly as he tried to buck his hips away from the hot liquid.

Madara continued dripping wax onto Itachi's body and Itachi screamed through the whole thing, the wax was hot and it burned really bad.

After several 'amusing' minutes of watching Itachi squirm, Madara became bored and decided he had had enough for one day, but that he'd visit his 'pet' real soon..

He pulled out a syringe and injected the contents into Itachi's neck knocking him out instantly, then he released Itachi's wrists and cuffed them behind his back instead.

He left everything else on and inside Itachi, the collar, the two inch gag and nipple clamps, the beads, the tail, the ears, the vibrator, everything and walked over to the suspension bar.

Putting the suspension ankle braces back on he chained Itachi back to the bar so he was upside down and unconscious.

Slipping on his clothes and getting ready to leave, while heading out the door Madara forgot something.

He pulled a strip of silk cloth from his pocket and walked over to Itachi and blindfolding him avoiding taking off the fox ears.

"There...now it'll be a surprise when I return." he said and picked up the remote and set it on the table after setting the power on high so it started vibrating inside Itachi's ass.

Madara opened the door and walked out smirking as he glanced at Itachi one more time then closed the door and locked it.

He wouldn't escape now.

* * *

**Man talk about intense huh? Poor Itachi.**

_Emily_


	18. Childhood Memories (Izuna)

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape

* * *

Kakashi and Izuna had managed to find the place the were thinking Itachi was located at, the looked around and found no cars so they assumed no one was home.

Not bothering to knock, Izuna opened the door and walked in and motioned for Kakashi to follow.

The white haired man followed the tail Uchiha and they scouted about.

Everything was quiet, and they checked all the rooms, bathrooms, upstairs rooms, kitchen, living room.

No one was here.

Then Izuna found another door and put his ear to it.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should check it out?" Kakashi spoke.

"We're going to not matter what." Izuna said and opened the door finding a basement.

Looking for a light switch Kakashi ran his hand along the wall and found one.

Switching it on they headed down the stairs and started to look around.

"Itachi?" Izuna called softly.

"Mmmmpppph!" they heard a reply that they were not expecting and started looking around frantically.

"It came from around the left corner." Kakashi stated while Izuna noted a single bed on one side of the room and a connecting bathroom.

"Okay, be cautious." Izuna spoke turning around and watching for anyone who may be ready to attack.

Soon he heard the clatter of a gun falling to fhe floor and an "Oh my god." from Kakashi.

"What is it Kakashi?" Izuna asked.

"Izuna come here and help me!" Kakashi called.

Izuna frowned and walked into the room, looking up he saw Itachi suspended by his feet to a metal hanging bar.

"Mmmm..." Itachi pleaded softly.

"Shh...don't worry we'll get you down." Kakashi said moving a chair and standing on it to get Itachi down.

"Izuna you're tall, help me with this so I don't drop him." Kakashi said softly.

Itachi was a mess, he was dressed up as a fox, had a collar on, and a two inch ball gag was stuffed inside his mouth, he had nipple clamps on the red and bleeding nubs on his chest, urethral beads were hanging out of his swollen and red dick as well.

"Kakashi take the gag out, he's having trouble breathing upside down." Izuna ordered the man.

Kakashi unbuckled the gag and with a bit of difficulty managed to get the gag out of Itachi's mouth past his teeth since it had been forcefully stuffed all the way inside his mouth.

Itachi took a few deep breaths before speaking in a semi-panicked voice.

"Get me down! Get me down from here now!" he cried.

"Shh...Itachi we're getting you down, just calm yourself." Izuna replied.

"I want down, I want these things off, and I want a shower now. Take the damn collar off!" Itachi croaked.

All the stress and emotions were all hitting him at once like a wall, the fear, the panic, the saddness, the sorrow, the relief, the humilation and pain.

He couldn't help it he just started to cry and his breathing picked up.

"Itachi calm down." Izuna repeated.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's having a panic attack." Izuna ansewered.

"I-I...he's alive! Sasuke he's..." Itachi couldn't finish because he passed out.

Kakashi stopped what he was doing and looked at Izuna who glanced back at him shaking his head sadly.

"Kakashi he's hallucinating, one blood has been rushing to his head, and two he's been through enough emotional and mental stress. I'm sorry but they even said there was no way for Sasuke to be alive. Now help me." the man spoke sadly as he slipped the blindfold off of Itachi's face followed by the little fox ears on a headband that from what Izuna could tell were made with real fox ears.

Kakashi frowned and nodded before walking behind Itachi, he spotted the tail butt plug, with a long furry fox tail from a red fox hanging from his hole.

"Itachi this may sting." Kakashi warned before he as gently as he could pulled it of the man's ass.

Kakashi was about to move on when Izuna started observing a closer look at the damage his cousin sustained.

"There's still something in there." he announced looking at Itachi who appeared to still be asleep.

Reaching two fingers down to Itachi's entrance he pushed inwards and let his fingers sink into Itachi's ass which he noted was coated with dry and wet sticky cum..

He wrapped his fingers around the object and pulled it out, once he got a good glance at it he threw it on the floor.

He suddenly remembered most of these items as the things Madara used to use on hiimself.

Kakashi grabbed the urethral beads and carefully pulled them out, being very careful not to cause any extreme damage.

After the beads were removed a bit of cum spurted out and immediately the swelling of Itachi's penis started to go down a bit.

They unchained Itachi's feet, and Izuna easily and quickly caught Itachi before he could land hard on the floor.

"Let's go." he said with a nod at Kakashi who still looked thoughtful and disappointed.

**~Flashback (Izuna)~**

"Don't you run from me Izuna! Get back here!" Madara yelled chasing after his sixteen year old brother.

He suddenly heard Izuna's footsteps stop and he scowled, knowing that his little brother was hiding from him.

"Izuna you know your master's rules. You will be punished...come out now and I may let your disobedience go untreated." the older of the two called.

As he was walking in and out of rooms he did not find his idiot of a brother. "Fine, you want to pay hide and seek? I'll play it with you." Madara snarled, walking into their parent's master bedroom.

Though their parents had died a week after Madara's eighteenth birthday, Izuna now lived with their aunt and uncle, but they were away on vacation leaving Izuna with Madara.

He heard a whimper from under their king sized bed, Madara's family was rich and could afford almost anything.

Grinning Madara walked to the edge of the bed and got on his knees, lifting up the extra covers hanging over the made bed he stared into terrified onyx eyes.

"Hello Izuna." he chuckled.

Madara reached under the bed and grabbed Izuna by the arm and began to pull him out from underneath the bed.

"Brother No! I'll be a good boy! I-I'm sorry! Please!" Izuna cried.

"Shut up." Madara snarled taking Izuna to the basement door and throwing him down the stairs.

He closed the door and started walking down the steps.

His aunt and uncle were on vacation but were coming back soon.

"Time to play Izuna." The twenty-six year old grinned.

"No, brother please!" Izuna sobbed as he cowered away.

Madara smiled at his shaking brother before pulling him up by his pony tail making Izuna cry out.

"Shh...it'll be okay pet."

"I-I don't want to play anymore..." Izuna sobbed.

Madara frowned as he reached into the box in the closet that he had hidden from his other family members.

Pulling out a suspension bar that he hung from the ceiling he knocked Izuna out with a punch to the head.

**XXX**

Izuna woke up later with a large gag in his mouth, he could feel his nipples being squeezed, and he could not see.

He knew what Madara had done, he always does it to him.

He dressed him up as his 'pet' again, he could feel the fox tail butt plug shoved up his ass, but he prayed that his brother had left out the vibrator.

The vibrator is what he hated the most.

"Izuna...you're up. Are you ready to behave pet?" Madara asked innocently.

Izuna felt tears stream upwards since he was hanging upside down, then drip off his face where they landed on the floor.

"Now, now...do not cry pet. I'll be gentle, or as gentle as I can when I shove my cock deep inside you." Madara laughed.

Izuna didn't make a sound, he was used to this somewhat.

"Okay, let's get you down little fox." Madara grinned playing with the fox ears on the headband.

Izuna was let loose from the suspension gear and Madara caught him in his arms before carrying him over to the bed and setting him down on his back.

He took off the blindfold and took out the butt plug and then looked into large teary eyes.

"Spread your legs for me Izuna. Spread them as wide as you can." Madara ordered.

Izuna squeezed his eyes closed in shame but did as he was told, lifting his legs a little he spread his legs allowing his brother entry.

"Good boy." Madara praised taking his pants and boxers off.

Izuna's bound hands fidgeted madly behind his back, a habit he had picked up from the constant abuse his brother put upon him.

Once Madara was ready he pushed himself inside causing Izuna to yelp in pain though it was muffled by the two inch gag in his mouth.

"Hush now..." Madara cooed into Izuna's ear.

Izuna let out a small whine as Madara traced a finger over his abs while he fucked him mercilessly.

Suddenly there was a loud noise upstairs and they both looked up and Madara's eyes went wide realizing their Izuna's and his legal guardians were home earlier than he had expected.

Izuna started to squirm about, thrashing and letting out muffled scream, trying to make enough noise as he could.

Madara glared at him and pulled out a gun aiming it at his brother as he held his head against his chest, putting the gun to his head.

"Shh...be quiet little brother." Madara threatened tightening up on the trigger.

"Mmmph." Izuna whined pitifully.

Madara grabbed Izuna's hips and pushed again inside his younger sibling.

"Be quiet." he warned in a dark voice.

Izuna let out a small sob as tears streamed down his face while he was pushed into the mattress and Madara started to fuck him again.

Madara bit his lip to keep his moans in check while Izuna writhed in pleasure beneath him.

It felt so good but it was so wrong.

"Your master treats you well. Doesn't he pet?" Madara whispered.

Izuna nodded his head as more tears leaked from his eyes.

He felt so ashamed, so used, so dirty.

"You enjoy being fucked by your master don't you Izuna?" Madara asked softly.

Again Izuna nodded, he knew the rules he didn't dare tell Madara what he didn't want to hear.

Finely Madara came deep inside his filled hole before pulling all ten inches of his length out leaving his cum inside.

Madara picked up a small bullet vibrator and pushed it inside the slick hole where it sank inside his well lubricated ass.

Then he picked up the tail plug and smiled sweetly at his younger sibling.

"You enjoy holding your master's seed inside you. You love it. Don't you Izuna?"

Izuna sobbed once more and nodded.

Satisfied Madara reached behind Izuna and unlocked the leather cuffs and took off his fox ears, the gag and nipple clips.

"Now, go upstairs. You know my rules Izuna. Do not tell mommy or daddy about this? Okay my sweet fox?" Madara cooed as he picked up the gun again.

Izuna cried some more before quickly nodded, watching as his older brother plucked the large ball from his mouth to allow him to speak.

"Now, whose my good boy?" Madara asked pinning Izuna down and kissing and nipping at his neck, leaving a dark hickey on his jugular vein.

"I-I am..." Izuna whispered shamefully.

"Good. Go get dressed." Madara said, Izuna went to reach for the butt plug but Madara's hand stopped him as a grin spread across his face.

"No. You are to leave that inside you til tomorrow night. I want you to feel my cream inside you all day...filling you up." Madara chuckled.

Izuna stared at him shocked as he watched Madara pull out the remote to the vibrator and grinned.

"N-No master...please." Izuna begged but Madara pushed the button on low and Izuna nearly fell down from the feeling of the cum bouncing around inside his ass.

"Go on." Madara said motioning to Izuna's pants indicating for him to get dressed.

Izuna hesitated but lowered his head shamefully and put his clothes on, tucking the tail between his legs as to not give away that he had something in his pants.

"Hmhm...good. Again, whose my good boy"

"I am." Izuna replied as a tear streaked down his face.

"That's right. Now go." Madara said pointing up the stairs, slowly still feeling aroused by the vibrator Izuna climbed the steps while Madara followed close behind.

**~End Flashback~**

"That monster..." Izuna muttered.

**~Miami Hospital: Itachi's Room~**

"So, will he be okay?" Izuna asked the doctor.

The man adjusted his glasses and nodded, "Yes, he will be just fine."

"Nnnn..." Itachi moaned.

Izuna and Kakashi were instantly by his side.

"Itachi?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Sasuke..." the man spoke softly.

Izuna looked at the younger male sympathetically.

"Sasuke's dead Itachi."

"No hes not! Madara told me he was with him! He told me!"

Kakashi paused and looked at Izuna.

"Izuna, a word for a second." he said walking out the door before the man could answer.

Izuna followed Kakashi out upon noticing his troubled expression.

"I think he's telling the truth, and if there is just the slightest chance of me getting Sasuke back, I'll take it. Please Izuna."

Izuna glanced back into the room then back at Kakashi.

"Alright. I'll question him in a bit." Izuna said.

**~Miami: Sasuke's Home (Sakumo's Room)~**

Itachi had just gotten back from the hospital and was currently heading down to Sakumo's room.

Sakumo lay there on his bed with a sad look on his face, and Gaara beside him rubbing his back.

"It's okay, it'll be okay. I promise." Gaara soothed.

Itachi stepped through the doorway and glanced at Gaara.

"Can I speak with him Gaara?" he asked.

"Sure." the red head replied.

Itachi watched the man leave and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Your father is alive. Your grandfather told me so. I'm going with Izuna to go and get him."

Sakumo burst into tears and sat up as he wrapped his arms around his uncle' waist.

"It's okay. I promise I'll bring him back this time." he whispered.

"Why did this happen?" the boy sobbed.

"Bad things happen to people sometimes. We don't know why, But it does.

"I'm going to be gone for a bit though, but I promise you Sakumo, he is coming home now."

"Okay, I love you uncle Itachi." Sakumo said hugging the older raven once more.

"I love you too." Itachi said with a weak smile.

'Please Sasuke...be okay.'

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed :)**

_Emily_


	19. Breaking Point

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape

* * *

Izuna was waiting by the car as he watched Itachi limp out Kakashi close behind as he helped the younger raven in case he needed it.

"Are we ready to go?" Izuna said as he raised an eyebrow at Itachi as he observed the damaged to his body, wondering if he was really up to this.

"Are you sure you're up to this Itachi? I mean Sasuke…" He began but was cut off when Itachi let out a low growl.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. My brother is alive that bastard of a brother of yours has kidnapped him and probably torturing him along with that prick-head son of his. Now if you don't believe that then that's your choice but me…I am going to find Sasuke and kill those two sons of bitches with or without your help. Now you are either with me or not." Itachi exclaimed as he gave his second cousin a hard look.

Kakashi and Izuna stood still as Itachi's words entered their minds, their mouths hanging open. Izuna finally sighed before nodding.

"Okay Itachi I'm in but I still think you have to prepare yourself for the possibility that Sasuke is really gone." He pleaded not wanting the younger raven to put all hope on his brother returning safe and sound. It was a nice thought and Izuna hoped to god it would prove fruitful but he needed to be realistic as well…no matter how hard it was to be so.

He had been a police officer for a number of years and he had a ton of cases that either the victim turned up dead or the killer was too smart and slipped under the radar…Crair's family flashed through his mind as guilt settled in.

Yes he felt guilty that he never found the killer but he tried his best. He looked at every possible lead and then some but it always lead to a dead end. It did make him sad how his older nephew hated his guts but he was also sure Madara had put a few bad words in. Crair worshipped his father.

Izuna sighed as he turned back to Itachi who still had a frown on his face making the older let out an even longer sigh. "Itachi I know you want to believe…" He began but was once again cut off by his second cousin.

"It's true why can't you believe that?" Itachi snapped his eyes blazing in anger at Izuna's stubbornness. "Madara had admitted it to me himself."

Izuna scoffed at this making Itachi glare at him. "Oh yeah because my brother wouldn't lie." He laughed bitterly eyeing Itachi who frowned, his fists shaking at his sides.

"He wasn't about this I could tell. I was his partner in crime for a number of years I think I can tell if he's lying or not." He roared feeling his anger rising every second. He felt like they were wasting time arguing, his little brother was out there with those two monsters and here he was arguing with his cousin over if his other cousin was lying.

Itachi was about to open his mouth and say something when somebody stopped him. "That's enough you two." Kakashi suddenly stepped forward making both men glance his way.

"Now I don't care if Madara might be lying or not, this isn't about that. It's about Sasuke you know your nephew." He pointed at Izuna who hung his head in shame, his foot scraping across the ground nervously.

"And your brother" Kakashi pointed at Itachi who mimicked Izuna's actions as guilt settled into his gut also. "Whether Sasuke is alive or dead right now is irreverent but if there is a change he is alive then we should be looking. Izuna how guilty would you feel if what Itachi said turned out to be true and you didn't do a thing about it?"

Izuna frowned as he thought of an answer to the question before sighing and responding. "I would never forgive myself for not trying, to not making sure it wasn't true." He admitted, sweeping his right hand through his hair, he let out a sigh and nodded.

"Ok you're right…you're both right." Izuna said as he turned to Itachi who smiled slightly and nodded.

"Come on let's go we're wasting time." Itachi replied as he nodded to Kakashi in gratitude before climbing in the driver's seat, ready to search for his missing brother. Izuna climbed in after and they both waved to Kakashi as they headed down the driveway and then the street before disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

Kakashi sighed as he watched them go wondering if he shouldn't be going with them. "Please come home Sasuke…please come home to us…to me…" He whispered as he closed his eyes, praying for his adopted son's safe return before turning and walking back into the house, hoping everything would turn out alright.

~Miami: Kakashi's House~

Kakashi sat down on the couch, his head in his hands as he thought over what Itachi had told him at the hospital about Sasuke. Could he really be alive? No that was impossible and Itachi didn't actually see him so it could all be a lit.

The white haired male didn't know what to think, it filled him with hope that there might be a change his adopted son was alive but the thought also came huge amount of terror at the thought of him being stuck with those two monsters, going through god knows what torture.

"Kakashi?" A woman's voice asked in a concern voice, pulling him from his thoughts as he twisted his head and found his wife standing there, worry attached in every line of her face.

He watched and sighed as she came to sit next to him before gently placing a hand on his knee.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" Anko asked hoping Kakashi would tell her and not blow her off. She gently bit her lip as she bravely asked her next question. "Are you regretting not going with Izuna and Itachi?"

The brunet held her breath waiting for the snappy remark but it never came. Anko watched as Kakashi stood up and strolled over to the window.

"Yeah but I know they'll do everything they can to find Sasuke. I trust them plus I have you and Erisha to care for but then I feel like I'm letting Sasuke down…It's a lose, lose situation." Kakashi replied with a sad sigh feeling he was letting his son down once again.

Anko shook her head in sadness not knowing how to reply to that, she could see her husband was hurting. She wanted to help to make everything better but how could she when Kakashi wouldn't let her in?

"Kakashi is there another reason you didn't go…apart from me and our daughter?" Anko questioned as she walked over to the window, the light from the sun blinding her momentarily as she stared out the transparent pane. She waited for Kakashi to push her away again but was surprised when he actually responded.

"I'm scared Anko…no I'm terrified that if Izuna and Itachi do find him alive he won't be the same." He admitted his throat clogged and his eyes watery. "I'm scared he's going to come back and he's not the Sasuke we know and love."

Anko let out an angry gasp before glaring at her husband. "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!" she shouted at the top of her lungs glad that both Sakumo and Erisha were at school this time of day.

"Sasuke is a strong boy Kakashi…he's always has been and he always will be just look at all the stuff he's overcome." She insisted trying to get her husband to see sense but he just looked at her sadly before shaking his head.

"There's only so much a person can take Anko…and Sasuke has probably reached the end of his tether, too much has happened to him and if Madara and Crair do have hold of him…" Kakashi paused feeling worthless as he thought about all the possible torture Sasuke was likely going through at this particular moment.

Taking no more Kakashi fist flew hard and fast into the nearest wall as he let his anger and sorrow take over, tears streaming down his face. Anko rushed over to him to try and comfort him.

"Kakashi he's going to be okay you have to believe that!" She reassured but frown when Kakashi let out a scoff.

"Anko it's been months there's no way they would keep him alive and if they did it would be to torture him and make his life as miserable as possible."

~Homestead Outskirts: Madara's Place~

Madara growled as he returned to the house a pissed off look evident on his face as he slammed the front door shut, startling Crair who was busy watching TV on the couch.

"Father?" He asked in concern as he switched the television off by the remote and stood up, giving a little stretch to his aching limbs. He had been lying in the same position for an hour.

Madara just ignored his oldest son as he stalked past him and headed for the kitchen, mumbling along the way as Crair followed.

"Stupid bitch thinks he can run away from me…I'll show him." The older raven muttered to himself as he stomped over to the fridge, throwing the door open and grabbing a nice cold beer before snapping it open and taking a long gulp, loving the strong taste as it hit his tongue and slid down his throat.

"Dad what's up?" Crair asked again as he entered the kitchen, eying the beer clutched in his father's hand before glancing up at his face.

The dual haired male couldn't help but wince when he saw the scary look on his father's face that was full of murderous rage, his eyes flashing red like the devil's himself.

"Itachi that's what." Madara growled as he crushed the now empty beer can in his hands as his anger towards his ex-partner began to take over everything else. He also knew Izuna had something to do with it too.

"What about Itachi father? Is he playing up or something?" Crair asked in confusion and was shocked when Madara shook his head as he glared at nothing in particular.

"No he's gone…Izuna and that fucking bastard Hatake must have found out where we hid him…stupid fucking assholes…ruining everything…" He muttered and then a cold thought hit him…Sasuke…Itachi knew Sasuke was alive and that they had him.

'Fuck' He cursed to himself as he mentally berated himself for revealing such delicate information, then again at the time he was sure Itachi wouldn't escape, how wrong he was.

Now there was a chance Sasuke could be taken from him…no not if he could help it. With more determination than ever to have what was his not taken from him Madara turned to his oldest son.

"Where's your brother?" He demanded knowing that Tayuya had some errands to run that day and couldn't watch Sasuke so Crair had to.

The white and black haired Uchiha thought for a moment, remembering that he told Sasuke to go somewhere else and to stop bothering him.

"I think he's outside. He was getting on my nerves so I told him to do something in the garden." He replied with a shrug and Madara nodded and headed towards the door as Crair walked back into the living room and slumped back down on the chair.

Madara stomped into the garden about to talk to Sasuke about something very important when he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his youngest son chatting away happily to someone who shouldn't be anywhere near there.

With an animalistic growl he stormed over to where his son and the other man stood and yanked the small raven away harshly.

Sasuke whimpered as his arm pulled back, almost dislocating it. He was about to ask what was going on when he saw the look in his father's eyes which made him stop, his mouth going dry.

Madara let go of Sasuke's arm and glared towards the large orange haired male in both hatred and anger. "What the fuck are you doing here jirobo?" He hissed darkly gritting his teeth when the Orange haired male folded his arms across his chest with a smirk.

"Well hello to you to Madara…it's been a long time." Jirobo greeted before glancing over at Sasuke, his smirk growing wider. "Sasuke and I was just speaking weren't we Sasuke?"

The raven nodded eagerly and instantly answered angering his father even more. "Yes he's really nic-"Sasuke began with a big smile on his lips but was cut off by an angry growl.

"Shut up Sasuke I'll deal with you in a minute." He growled as he turned back to Jirobo making Sasuke step back a small pout on his lips.

Madara ignored his youngest son in favour of the other male and threatingly crack his knuckles as he took a step towards the latter.

"I'm going to teach you something very important…maybe then you'll know not to cross me Jirobo. Who send you Kimimaro?" Madara hissed as he finally came to a standstill in front of the younger male.

"Yeah and I'm here to make sure you pay." Jirobo said with a grin causing Madara to let out a dry chuckle as the two men glared menacingly at each other.

"What is he too much of a fucking coward to take me on himself?" The older one laughed dryly before it morphed back into a frown. "Well if that's the case once I'm done with you, you can crawl back to that good for nothing prick and tell him he's next."

Jirobo frowned in confusion when a strong fist collided with his stomach causing the wind to be knocked right out of him, a gasp could be heard from behind Madara as Sasuke witness the horrible deed.

Another punch was delivered to the other man's abdomen and Sasuke watched horrified as he fell onto his knees clutching his stomach in agony.

The raven hoped that was the last of it but he wasn't done not by a long shot, pulling out a knife Madara step towards Jirobo who was still kneeling on the floor, one hand on his stomach.

Sasuke saw the knife gleaming endlessly in the sun and moved forward just as the older man was about to strike.

"STOP!" He cried running forwards causing both men to halt in their actions. Madara still had the knife raised but turned his head towards his son making sure to keep an eye on Jirobo though.

"I'll deal with you in a bit boy right now I have more pressing matters to deal with." The older hissed and with that brought the knife down into the man's shoulder earning him a cry from both Sasuke and Jirobo.

Madara grinned sadistically as he withdrew his weapon and aimed in at another part of Jirobo's body causing blood to splatter everywhere.

The older Uchiha watched it in fascination before he launched forward and grabbed a very bloodied and beat up Jirobo by the collar of his shirt, hosting the semi-conscious body up so that they were eye level.

"If I ever see you around here again that beating will be a walk in the park." He hissed dangerously as he realized the man who instantly staggered up on unsteady feet, a look of fear in his eyes as he took off.

Madara watched him go with a smirk plastered on his face as thoughts on how he was going to deal with Kimimaro came to mind…but first.

He turned to face his youngest son who looked horrified of what he saw and anger over came him as he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him into the house.

Once they were inside he made his way up the stairs to Sasuke's room and threw the boy in the room. Sasuke fell in the middle, grunting when he hit his arm before staring at his father in horror as he shut the door behind him.

Madara stared at his son for a couple of seconds as his anger from Itachi escaping and Jirobo's arrival at his house came at him full force. Growling he moved forward and grabbed Sasuke by his spiky midnight locks causing the boy to let out a yelp as his scalp began to burn from the pressure.

"What have I told you about speaking to anyone without my say so, boy?" He spat in anger spraying spit on his youngest son's face causing him to whimper slightly as he turned his face away, not liking the look in his father's eyes. It scared him.

"Not to" Sasuke answered in a quiet voice not understanding what the big deal was. "But daddy the man seemed nice…"

Sasuke was suddenly cut off when Madara's fist collided with his cheek sending him sprawling to the ground. He let out a cry of pain and clutched his now throbbing cheek as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Shut up what do you know you're just a stupid boy." The older Uchiha roared not thinking what he was saying before delivering a kick to his son's side. Sasuke screamed in pain as tears began to make their way down his pale cheeks.

"I-I'm n-not stupid!" Sasuke cried out as he stood up on shaky legs glaring at his father. He was fed up with always being told what to do, of always being alone. The only friend he had was Tayuya and it wasn't fair.

"Y-you always t-tell m-me what t-to d-do!" The boy continued through his sobs as he stared down at the ground his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"That's right boy I do and if you say one more word I might think about taking Tayuya away." Madara threatened knowing how much his son adored the girl. Sasuke's head snapped up at the comment, his dark orbs wide with horror at the prospect.

"You can't do that!" He yelled taking a step back as his eyes narrowed in anger. How could his daddy threaten him like that?

"I can do what I like boy." Madara hissed back making Sasuke feel even angrier.

"That's not fair…you let Crair do whatever he likes. Why can't I?" Sasuke shouted his voice rising a little more, tears of anguish streamed down his face in waves, falling off his chin and hitting the ground without so much as a sound.

"Because I say so." Madara answered folding his arms across his chest; his patience with his youngest son was wearing thin. He was at the verge of beating the boy into a coma.

Sasuke though didn't notice the impending danger as he grew angry at his father's response.

"That's not a good answer. I want to be able to go out where and when I like. I want to have friends without your say so and I want to be able to talk to whoever I want. Crair can do all that and I am going to as well." Sasuke yelled as the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Madara stepped back for a second his mouth hanging open in shock before he let out a growl. "What did you say to me boy?"

Sasuke knew he should have shut his mouth then and there but his anger urged him to continue which was a big mistake.

"I said I can do whatever I like and there's not a thing you can do to stop me!" He yelled and the next minute he knew he was knocked to the ground by a strong punch to the face. He cried out in pain as he hit his head on the headboard of his bed causing black spots to dance across his vision.

"You fucking insolent brat!" Madara roared as he delivered a hard kick to the boy's side earning him a cry as he heard a crack.

"I give you everything! A roof over your head, clothes on your back and food and this is how you repay me." He continued in a drunken rage his mind clouded completely with anger at his son's words as he grabbed Sasuke by the hair and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"When I say you can't speak to anyone without my say so then you bloody well obey orders." Madara continued to yell his voice echoing around the room as he stormed over to where his nearly unconscious son lay and lifted him up by his neck before slamming a strong fist in the boy's stomach, completely knocking the wind out of him.

Sasuke couldn't take anymore. He hurt all over. "P-please s-stop…p-please." He begged as the pain became too much for him. he could feel himself falling into unconsciousness but he managed to keep his eyes open.

"I will stop when I feel like stopping." The older Uchiha yelled as once again grabbed the boy's hair. "You need to learn who's in charge my boy."

Madara aimed another kick at his son's mid-section causing the boy to scream out in agony as one or two of his ribs broke under the attack. "I can't understand why I kept you around, your absolutely useless. Crair is a much better son than you."

The older Uchiha's words hit the younger hard but he didn't stop there as he reached down and pulled on those silky locks, yanking his head up before whispering. "You want to know the truth I don't give two shits about you. You're just a nuisance that I want to get rid of. You're nothing to me."

The words were a lie but Sasuke didn't know that as they bit into his very soul, destroying him from the inside, tears pouring down relentlessly and silently down his pale cheeks.

He watched his father leave the room, slamming the door so hard the walls rattled. The pain from his body was painful but the pain from his heart tore him apart as he slipped into unconsciousness, the blows on his body finally taking effect.

Three hours later

Sasuke let out a long groan as he slowly began to wake up, feeling the pain from his body hitting him full force as he dizzily sat up, rubbing his eyes as he adjusted to the darkness. He glanced around and noticed he was still on his bedroom floor and wondered how he got there. Then the memories if what happened earlier flooded back and he felt tears springing to his eyes as he remembered the horrible words his father muttered.

A small pout appeared on his lips as he gently rubbed a large bruise on his cheek, wincing when it stung slightly, tears were now beginning to make their way down his cheeks as his father's words began to sink in even more , the horrible words that wouldn't leave his head no matter how hard he tried.

His thoughts then turned to how he was treated by his dad as he tried to convince himself that he was just drunk and mad, remembering times Crair was off his head but he knew what was said was the truth and that hurt…it hurt a lot. More tears fell from his eyes as a tiny sob escaped from his lips. He instantly threw his hand over his mouth not wanting to be loud and waking the whole house up if they were asleep.

A question ran through his head, a very important question. Did his father even care about him? he was meant to but the more he thought about his relationship with his dad and then looked at his father's relationship with his older brother, it made sense…his father didn't give two shits about him or so he told himself.

'Why would he?' He thought sadly as he stumbled up on his feet as he walked over to his window, wondering if his father would be happy with him gone. But in a way he wanted to get away he was tired of being abused of always feeling alone all the time.

"And why would he?" He muttered miserably as he staggered to his feet, letting out a whimper as his body protested to the action before limping over to the window and peering through the closed curtains.

The sky was dark which meant it must be around about one to two o'clock in the morning which meant it was very likely Crair and Madara was in bed sleeping. Sighing Sasuke turned away from the window and leaned against the sill and closed his eyes for a second, thinking.

He wondered if his father would care if he upped and left, to never be heard from again…probably not.

Was he that much a burden on his father and brother? Would they be happy with him gone? Yes he believed they would.

Sasuke didn't want to burden his dad anymore he wanted his family to be happy.

"I'm going to do it. I'm not going to be a burden on dad anymore…" Sasuke promised himself as he clenched his right fist as a look of determination on his face. He was going to make his father proud and disappear. He knew it's what his dad wanted he knew the man hated him although that was far from the truth.

Peering outside into the hall and glancing both ways he paused as he listened to any forms of life in the house, when he heard none he proceeded to step out into the darkness of the hall.

He was still very careful to listen out for any noises knowing well that Crair had a habit of coming home at a ridiculous hour, being as loud as possible waking him and possibly their father up with his loud drunken singing or banging into furniture because he was too pissed to walk in a straight line.

Deciding to take his chance he crept out of his room, not bothering to pack a bag or something knowing it would slow him down before glancing both ways down the hall.

Sasuke bit his lip as he continued down the hall his steps nothing but gentle tiptoes sweeping across the carpeted floor. He paused at his father's bedroom door for a brief second when he found the door partially open; taking a chance he opened the door a little more and peeked inside.

The raven let out a sigh of relief when he saw the man asleep before silently closing the door fully and creeping down the hall to the stairs. He then clambered down them being careful to avoid the more creaky ones.

Once he was down stairs he checked the coast, the house was dark so he could hardly see but he managed to make his way to the front door, he gasped the door knob and wondered if he should at least leave a note.

'Yes I think that would be a good idea.' He thought glumly as he turned the small lamp on, sending a small amount of light on before he search the drawer for a pen and some paper before quickly writing his goodbyes.

When he was done he set the letter down the table and headed out the door, being as quiet as possible so he wouldn't be caught.

~Homestead Outskirts: Madara's House (Next Morning)~

Crair walked into Sasuke's room the next morning with a grin that faded instantly.

The first thought that came to his mind was.

'Where is Sasuke?'

Crair looked around the room a bit frowning in annoyance.

"He probably got scared and went running to father. Pathetic." he muttered.

Spotting something on the desk in the room he walked over and saw a piece of paper with writing on it.

He picked up the note and what he read made his eyes go wide with surprise.

"Father isn't going to be happy..." he whispered to himself and hurried down the stairs.

As soon as he hit the bottom of the steps he walked calmly into the dining room where he found Madara sipping his coffee at the table.

"Dad."

"Hm?" Madara asked taking another sip of coffee as he read the news paper.

He always read the news paper now, ever since they had taken Sasuke, he wanted to be sure no one was on their tail.

"Sasuke's gone." Crair replied bluntly.

Madara's coffee sprayed from his mouth all over the newspaper he had been reading, as well as the table.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?!"

"I mean exactly what I said." Crair said holding up the note as he walked over to his father to show it to him.

The older Uchiha snatched the note out of his son's hands and scanned the note, his face visibly paled.

"Why would he leave?" Crair asked confused.

"I have an idea..." Madara muttered rubbing his forehead as a headache could be felt coming on.

"Let's think, where would he go?" the dual haired man mumbled before his father right away answered.

"Go get in the car. I know where he is. I'm going to go change my shirt."

Crair nodded and watched his father tromp up the stairs.

Walking out to the car he let out a sigh, he knew his father was angry but he had seen a spark of guilt in his eyes as well.

Plus what if Sasuke had been found?

Crair walked to the black sports car that his father had given him for his birthday a few years back, he had managed to get it fixed back up to look brand new.

It was a stunning aqua blue with a black stripe running along each side of the car.

He opened the car door and got in the passenger's side, he imagined since his father knew, or thought he knew where his brother had gone that he would want to drive.

Madara came out of the house a few minutes later wearing a loose black tank top with his torn up blue jeans.

The older male stormed over to the car and to the opposite side before opening the door and climbing in.

Crair was silent. He could tell his dad was furious.

The Uchiha started up the car and rared the engine before taking off down the drive way, towards the highway.

"Dad where are we going?" Crair asked confused, he would have thought he would take the interstate.

"I think he went to the old abandoned farm house a couple miles away from the house."

"Huh? Why would he go there?"

"Because I took him there once to show him something besides..." the oldest Uchiha explained before pausing.

"...I don't think he would go very far anyhow."

"Why do you think he ran off?" the dual haired man asked.

"Probably tired of the way I've been treating him...he just reminds me so much of my god damned brother." Madara snarled gripping the steering wheel tightly

"You think he had enough?" Crair asked, though he basically already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

Madara and Crair drove the rest of the ride in silence until Madara pulled up into a worn driveway up to a broken down house.

The house was falling apart and in shambles, there was a barn a few hundred yards away from the house and Madara parked the car in the overgrown grassy field surrounding the barn.

The ebony haired male got out of the car with his oldest son following him.

"Crair." Madara spoke firmly.

"Yes father?"

"Stay here. I can tell he's here by the foot steps on the ground." he announced.

Crair looked down and saw his father was right as there were fresh foot prints in the dirt.

"Okay." Crair said going back to the car and getting back in, turning the car on as well as the radio and air conditioning since it was such a hot day.

Madara began walking to the shambled barn's entrance and once he was inside he soon found Sasuke sitting in the middle of the barn on some hay as he picked at some old rocks embedded in the ground.

"Sasuke." Madara beckoned.

Sasuke's head snapped up and a look of fear filled his eyes as he got to his feet.

"Why did you run away Sasuke?" Madara asked softly.

"I-I...I was..." Sasuke stuttered, he knew his daddy would likely punish him for running away. A beating could be sensed.

Madara walked forward and reached a hand towards Sasuke's face, Sasuke flinched away and Madara withdrew his hand.

"Sasuke I am sorry." Madara said wrapping his arms around his youngest who stood frozen.

"But..." Sasuke stuttered some more.

"I am sorry for how I have been treating you. You just remind me so much of someone I have been trying to forget about for a long time, then yet again someone I have loved so much even though she is not with us anymore."

Sasuke swallowed nervously.

"I-I...am I in trouble daddy?" he whispered fearfully.

"No...no you're not in trouble. I love you Sasuke." Madara whispered in his son's ear.

"I love you too daddy..." was Sasuke's nervous reply.

"Let's go. Crair is waiting outside." Madara announced.

"Okay." Sasuke answered before following his father out the barn door.

~Homestead Entrance~

Izuna and Itachi gazed at the signed that said well come to Homestead as the younger one stopped the car before turning to the older.

"Ok here we are." He muttered as he watched a few people walking by chatting casually as if they hadn't had a care in the world, they probably didn't either. Itachi let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his rapidly growing hair, it was nearing the length he used to have it before he cut it off to escape Madara's clutches, and rage filled him as he thought of the man.

Everything that Madara had done to him…done to his little brother came flooding back to him and he wanted nothing more than to torture the man to death, both slowly and painfully so he could suffer just like they did. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before a comforting hand landed on his shoulder; turning sideways he glanced at Izuna's concerned face.

"I'm fine Izuna." Itachi replied turning away knowing what the man was thinking. Izuna frowned at the statement and shook his head. He knew for a fact that Itachi was not fine for one his facial expression and body language proved that but more than that the younger male reminded him of Sasuke…in that aspect. They both had a habit of hiding their true feelings although he had to admit his nephew was a lot better at doing it than his brother. It was probably because even though they were brothers they were nearly complete opposites.

This made Izuna laugh mentally as he compared the two, for one Sasuke was kind, gentle and forgiving and would never want to see anyone hurt…maybe not even Madara. Then there was Itachi who could be cold and cruel at times but there was a caring side also but he knew that there was not a forgiving one. It was funny because Sasuke was Madara's son so you would think the boy had some personality traits of his father but Izuna could never find any…Sasuke was nothing like his dad…while Itachi…

The older man wouldn't put Itachi in the same league as Madara…well not now maybe a few years ago but not now…but he did recognize his brother in Itachi more than he did Sasuke. Shaking his head he turned back to Itachi.

"Itachi I know seeing Madara will be hard and I'm wondering if you're up to this….it's only been a couple of days since…" Izuna started but was cut of abruptly by the younger man.

"I'm up for this Izuna what happened to me is not important, all that matters is Sasuke nothing else." He answered making the older raven frown. He didn't know whether to be happy at Itachi's determination to try and rescue his baby brother or worried about his mental state.

Although Izuna was worried about the man next to him he was more concerned about Sasuke. He still had doubts the boy was alive or maybe that was his mind not wanting to admit it. What was worse? Being dead or being with two monsters for a year? That was the big question on Izuna's mind and that's the true reason he refused to believe his beloved nephew was alive but maybe the reality of it was he was alive.

"Do you think Sasuke will be alright?" Itachi whispered knocking Izuna out of his thoughts as he stared at the younger male in shock. He couldn't answer straight away. It wasn't the words that Itachi uttered that affected him, it was the way he said them. There was no hesitation in his voice when he said them. They still didn't know for sure Sasuke was alive but Itachi believed he was with all his heart.

"Why do you believe so badly that Sasuke is alive? And don't tell me because Madara told you because I know you and I know you wouldn't just go on my brother's word." The older raven asked determined to find out what was going through his cousin's mind.

"I just don't think Sasuke would commit suicide. It just doesn't seem like the thing my brother would do." He answered as a small smile spread across his soft pink lips as he gazed out onto the streets of Homestead.

"Yeah but Sasuke was hurting after what Crair done must have been the last straw for him…" Izuna replied but was cut off by Itachi who smiled in his direction.

"What Crair did, did have mental consequences on Sasuke's mind but not enough to kill himself over nor did Madara's reappearance. Sasuke is a strong person and it would take something big for him to even consider ending his life. He has been through so much yet he remains so nice and kind…even to me. He might have shouted and been hostile to me at times but he still offered me a place to say and I could tell he was coming around." Itachi replied as his smile grew wider but there was a churning feeling in his gut and a sad look in his eyes. Izuna instantly realized this and placed a hand on the other shoulder.

"There's another reason isn't there? Another reason you want to believe Sasuke is alive so badly. Why is that Itachi?" He questioned making Itachi let out a little laugh at his cousin's observation.

"I hurt Sasuke so badly in the worst possible ways because I was too high on drugs. I killed our parents and also Naruto. I raped and tortured him…yet he still chose to leave my life support on when Madara shot me in the head. He offered me a place to stay after I needed one. He was hesitant about it and it was obvious he didn't want me there but yet he never kicked me out." Itachi paused as he smiled at the thought.

Sasuke was one hell of a person and Itachi honestly couldn't say there was another person out there like him, although he hoped Sakumo would be.

"After everything I did to him he still wanted to give me a chance wanted to forgive me. I don't deserve such kindness from him. but maybe if I try to make it up to him…maybe it will be okay and maybe then he will forgive me completely. I love Sasuke more than anything and I will do whatever it takes to earn his trust and forgiveness. I don't care if I get hurt in the process. Madara can do whatever he likes to me just as long as Sasuke is safe. I won't rest until he's safe." Itachi finished his speech with his fist clenched tightly and more determination in his eyes than ever before.

Izuna smiled at this and began to open the door on his side as he stepped out of the vehicle, Itachi gazed after him confused as the older raven turned to him with a smile.

"Come on then we both have a brother to find." He said and Itachi smirked as he undid his seat belt and stepped out the door on his side, ready to search for his missing brother.

"We're coming Sasuke." He promised as he joined Izuna as they began to search for any clues where Madara could be.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it.**

_Emily_


	20. Situation

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape

* * *

Madara slowed his bike to a stop, the motor letting out a low hum as he turned it off.

He glanced at the gas station he had parked in front of.

Not bothering to take his sunglasses off he walked inside the air conditioned building where he found a man sitting at a table reading a porn magazine.

The man's brown bangs shadowed his face, he had a scar along his eye that traveled all the way across his face cross ways down to his jaw on the other side of his face.

Madara smiled as he came up to him and pulled up a chair making the man jump when the scraping of the metal chair sounded.

Looking up the brunette saw Madara and grinned.

"Ah, Madara. I should have known, after all you are the only one I know of who can sneak up on me." he spoke.

"Hello Roland, its not that. Anyone puts a porn magazine in those hands of yours and you're busy for days." Madara teased.

Roland just shrugged.

"I need your help Roland. The Hell Raisers and The Black Marauders are affiliated. I need you to be on the look out of two people."

"Oh? Do tell what you have gotten into this time Madara."

"My son Sasuke. I have already told you that he is living with me and Crair. It appears Sasuke's half-sibling Itachi has decided to come after him, and he dragged Izuna along for the ride." Madara explained.

Roland's lips turned back into a smirk, "Izuna? Izuna as in Izuna Uchiha your brother?"

Madara nodded.

"Izuna can be dangerous. He is skilled with weaponry. I want to be sure to keep him a safe distance away from Sasuke and Crair."

"What would you like me to do Madara?" Roland asked.

Madara grinned at him, "If you catch sight of them, I want you to call me strait away. Then call them the next day and tell them where to go, me and Crair will meet them there."

"What do they look like?" Roland asked.

"Izuna looks different from me, he normally wears his hair back but its about as long as mine. He has pale skin like me but his facial features are different from my own."

"Okay and the other?" Roland asked.

"Itachi Uchiha, he's young only twenty-eight, pale skin like mine and Sasuke's, medium length black hair. He's five foot ten." Madara explained some more.

"Alright "I'll be sure to call you when I see them." Roland chuckled watching Madara turn to leave his store.

"Thank you Roland. I'll be waiting for that call." Madara chuckled as he walked out the door and hopped on his bike starting up the engine.

"How's Crair Madara?" Roland suddenly asked.

"He's recovered for the most part, the fire incident crushed a lot of his ribs. He's lucky to be alive." Madara muttered.

"Right. Tell him I said hello will you?"

Madara turned off his bike and looked at Roland with stern yet not angry eyes.

"You could stop by sometime, you have every right to, you helped raise him...after Natalia...I don't know what I would have done without your help." Madara said softly.

"It was the least I could do, I miss her too Madara, she was my little sister. It truly was unfortunate, but at least Crair made it, that's all that mattered to her. She loved you very much Madara. That much I could tell, and she hadn't been happy for a long time before she met you. I want to thank you personally for looking out for her Madara." Roland said walking out of the gas station and placing a hand on Madara's shoulder.

Madara adjusted his sunglasses, he could feel tears pricking at his eyes, but he wasn't about to cry in front of a fellow gang leader even if it was Natalia's older brother.

"I couldn't just leave her in the streets that day..."

"Yes you could have, but you didn't. Thank you." Roland said with a smile, his blue eyes shining as he wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, every time I think of her...it just makes me sad." he whispered.

Madara nodded and grasped Roland's wrist, "Take care Roland."

"You too Madara."

The Uchiha nodded before turning his bike back on and letting the engine flare before turning the bike around and driving off.

**XXX**

Roland was working late tonight at the gas station, he didn't have to be with his gang today, the "Hell Raisers" were busy so he didn't need to worry about the members of his criminal organization doing anything.

Currently the middle-aged man was reading a magazine since he didn't have any customers.

Roland watched as two men walked into the store. Both had dark colored hair and one of them looked like he had a limp from an injury, they looked towards the counter where he stood and walked over to him.

Roland took in both of the men's appearances.

The first one looked younger than the other around probably the age twenty-eight. He was shorter than the other male probably around 5'9 by the looks of it, he had black medium length hair that cut down just below his jaw, and dark colored eyes. He wore black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a leather jacket over it. A pale complexion clashed with his dark colored hair.

The second male had a long mane of dark ebony hair that held a tint of blue in it which was tied back in a pony tail that went down to the middle of his back, he had dark colored eyes as well and looked to be about 6'2 in height and around fifty-four or fifty-five in age.

Roland's eyes widened when he realized something.

He was the leader of the "Hell Raiser" gang. The Hell Raiser's closest criminal organization ally was Madara Uchiha's "Black Marauders" organization, their leader Madara Uchiha himself had told him to watch out for a man with the description of the taller man.

The younger male cleared his throat getting his attention.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Roland asked putting his magazine on the counter and watching the two.

The younger male was the one who replied. "My name is Itachi and this is my cousin Izuna. We're looking for two men. One of them being my younger sibling Sasuke Uchiha and the other being Izuna's older brother Madara. Do you know where we could find them?" the younger adult asked.

Roland smirked to himself mentally he knew he would get on Madara's good side after this. "Sorry kid. Never heard of either of them."

The second man nodded his thanks and the two left the store then Roland took his phone out calling Madara's cell.

_'Hello?'_

Roland smirked again at hearing the man's voice.

"Well Madara appears your brother and some other family member of his is here...called himself Itachi I believe. Just thought I'd let you know."

**~Homestead: Madara's House (Living Room)~**

"Thanks Roland." Madara replied with a smirk as he hung up the phone and placed it back in the charger before turning to face Crair who was eager to find out what was happening.

"Roland did it. He gave Izuna and Itachi the location for the warehouse. This is our chance to take Itachi again." Madara said as glee filled every fibre of his being. He was finally going to get his fuck toy back and this time he was going to make sure no one would find him.

"What about Izuna?" Crair asked confused but his father just shrugged as he headed for the stairs, pausing at the bottom as he turned to his oldest son.

"He is no concern of ours. When the time comes I will deal with him and I will kill him but at the moment out goal is Itachi. He knows too much…" Madara trailed off as he thought of all the things that could go wrong. The thought of losing Sasuke scared him and he would do anything in his power to stop that from happening.

"I'm going to get ready and talk to Tayuya. Is she up in Sasuke's room?" He asked his son who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so…I think they're playing on the playstation 3 you brought Sasuke two weeks ago." The white and black haired male replied watching as Madara nodded and headed up the steps.

He was about to go into his room when he heard laughter residing down the hall, smiling to himself he slowly walked over to the door and as quietly as possible he opened the door.

Madara couldn't help but smile when he caught sight of the scene in front of him. Sasuke and Tayuya were cuddle together on the bed, each with a controller in their hands and a determinated look on each of their faces as their characters fought to the death against each other.

The game itself was very violent with many weaponry and blood. Madara couldn't understand why Sasuke loved the game so much but he did but then again the boy was big on horror films, it was one of the few things the two had in common, so every Sunday the two would sit and watch a horror film to together, shaking his head he continued to watch the two.

"Sasuke, why do you like these games?" Tayuya asked Sasuke as she cringed when the character she was using was beheaded by Sasuke's. She hated violence of any kind but she loved it when Sasuke smiled which is why she put up with playing these games.

The twenty three year old shrugged his shoulders and stared down at the ground. "I don't know. I mean I hate things like that in real life but…I don't know." He replied as he fiddled with the blanket that was draped over his lap.

A smile crept across Tayuya's lips as she placed a hand over the raven's, her love and adoration for the boy growing even more. She knew it was wrong and she shouldn't even be thinking of it like a time like this, especially with the boy's mental state. But she did she loved him with all her heart.

Sasuke was as pure hearted as they came and not one single bone in his body was bad. Tayuya loved Madara and Crair and if she had to admit she did what a crush on the former after he took her and her brother's in after the car accident.

But she also found the two too cold hearted maybe not to her but still…and that scared her a little bit. But with Sasuke he was the complete opposite, kind, caring and thoughtful and she was glad she met him but now she found herself falling in love.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" The red haired woman replied as a blush crept across her cheeks, unaware of the presence watching them both.

"Yep." Sasuke replied as he turned his head and body so his full attention was on her, glancing curiously at her reddening face as she struggled to get her words out.

"I was wondering what kind of girls you would like?" She finally blurted out as she bit on her bottom lip as she waited patiently for the answer.

Sasuke glanced at her in confusion not understanding the question. "What girls I like? Well I like you…" He grinned not noticing as Tayuya's smile faded as she realized he misunderstood the question but she forced the smile back on her lips as she began to stand.

"Hey Sasuke are you hungry?" The red head asked hoping the answer was yes. She needed to get away for five minutes to try and get her head back into gear and get over her disappointment.

Tayuya knew that she shouldn't be disappointed and that it could never happen between her and Sasuke but it still hurt.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied to her question and she nodded and headed for the door, bumping into Madara on the way out.

"Madara…" She gasped as he tried to keep her footing but ended up bumping into the wall behind her as she caught sight of Madara's concerned and serious expression.

"Tayuya we need to talk." The older man stated in a firm tone as he took her hand and dragged her to his own room; once they were inside he shut the door behind them.

Tayuya shifted nervously knowing Madara heard what she said to Sasuke and wondered if she was in trouble.

"Tayuya I heard what you said to Sasuke and I need to ask you something." Madara said as he approached her, eyeing her with intensity. The conversation wouldn't get out of his head and he was worried about both Tayuya and Sasuke.

"Yes?" Tayuya replied as she turned her attention to the ground as she waited patiently for Madara to speak.

"Do you like Sasuke Tayuya?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. He didn't want Sasuke to be hurt and he was worried that if Tayuya did like his son he might have to tell her to leave and he didn't want that.

"Well I-I...um...a-am I in trouble?" Tayuya stuttered, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"No sweetheart...no you're not. I just don't want to see the two of you getting hurt. Tayuya...can you please keep your feelings for Sasuke back at least a little? If you can't...I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, and you and I both don't want that to happen." Madara said softly.

Tayuya's eyes widened. "Please Madara, don't send me away. I know I can't be with Sasuke, I've always known that. I just I have feelings for him...but I'm not going to pull anything. Just please let me stay with him. Please." she begged.

Madara thought about it for a while before nodding, "Alright. Just be careful."

**~Homestead Down Town~**

Izuna and Itachi stared up at the abandoned building, its windows boarded up and some were crack probably from unruly kids who liked to have fun.

Itachi turned to Izuna his heart racing against his chest feeling dread fill up inside of him.

"You sure this is the right address?" Itachi asked. It didn't seem like the type of place that Madara would keep Sasuke…the place looked abandoned.

Izuna nodded.

"Yeah this is the place the man gave us…" He said feeling confident as he started to walk to the building, Itachi following closely behind as they stopped just outside the large steel double doors to the back entrance.

Izuna sighed and ran a hand through his bluish black locks as he turned to Itachi. "I'm going to check the basement. I want you to take the main floor. This place looks quite big so it might take a while…so we'll meet back here in about half an hour."

Itachi nodded and they both entered the building. He watched Izuna disappear down some steps that lead to the basement as he himself wondering around the floor above, pushing away plastic door covers while he was at it.

There didn't seem to be any sign of his brother and Itachi was beginning to get the feeling this was a setup which didn't surprise him…Homestead was Madara's town and had most the residents under his control, only a few brave people would get involved and go against the older Uchiha while the other per cent didn't want to get involved at all.

Itachi cursed mentally and was about to turn around when he heard the sound of metal rolling against concrete as a bronze pipe rolled out from the shadows.

The young Uchiha reached for his gun and aimed it in the direction he heard the noise but another hand shot out and swatted the gun away making is slide out of his reach a good five feet away.

An eerie chuckle echoed around the room and into his ear causing shivers to tremble down his spine as he spun on his heel and came face to face with none other than Madara Uchiha.

Itachi instantly took a few steps backwards and glanced over his shoulder as he saw Crair approaching in the corner of his eye before letting out a growl and turning back to Madara, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Well hello Itachi it's been a long time…well it's only been a few weeks but still I kind of missed you." Madara mocked as Crair came up beside him, his arms crossed against his muscular chest.

"Where's my brother Madara?" Itachi demanded ignoring the older man's comment wanting to just save Sasuke from these monsters.

Madara chuckled and shook his head. "You're coming with us Itachi. Now let's go quietly we don't want Izuna to hear do we?"

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you. Now I want to know where Sasuke is now!" Itachi hissed his dark orbs flashing dangerously. He wanted answers about his missing brother and he wouldn't stop until Sasuke was safe and sound in Miami where he belonged.

Madara's smirked dropped as he glared at the younger man. "I don't think you're in any position to give us any demands Itachi. Now are you going to be a good boy and come quietly or do I have to use this?" The older Uchiha asked as he pulled a ball gag out of his black leather jacket.

It had a rather large black ball in the middle, the size looked frightening to Itachi's eyes but the thing he didn't know was that this particular gag had a locking mechanism which was covered by the man's hand so Itachi would be none the wiser.

It was always a good laugh watching his victims who he used his gag on begin to get frustrated because they couldn't remove the gag. Madara rarely used that type though.

Itachi growled when he caught sight of the ball gag in Madara's hand before glaring viciously at the two men with so much hatred and loathing before a smirk crept across his lips as he folded his arms across his chest.

"If you want to take me then come on then." Itachi yelled, his voice echoing around the room but he wasn't loud enough to actually alert Izuna of his predicament, opening his arms wide as his cocky grin grew.

"I will take you both down and when I do I'll find Sasuke and save him from you. If you do manage to beat me I will kick and scream and fight until my very last breath. I will not stop trying to fight you until I have rescued Sasuke because that is who I'm fighting for and I'll be damned if I ever give up on Sasuke." Itachi shouted his smirk vanishing completely as his usual stone cold emotionless expression replaced it.

Madara and Crair didn't say anything for a few minutes and then Madara began to chuckle and shake his head in amusement.

"That was quite a speech Itachi but I'm afraid it's useless. You'll never find Sasuke without my help and I doubt I'll ever give you such delicate information…but I admire your determination too bad it's for nothing." Madara said as he paused and turned to Crair who had been quiet thus far not really wanting to get involved in the pointless talk. He was more of an action guy and it looked like he was about to get some.

"Crair it looks like Itachi's not going to cooperate with is so…" Madara paused as he glanced back at Itachi is smirk firm on his lips as he continued. "…Get him!"

Crair nodded at his father a smirk creeping across his lips as he glanced back at Itachi his blue eyes gleaming for something action as he banged his fist into the palm of his hand.

"I thought you'd never ask." Crair muttered as charged forward and punching Itachi hard in the gut making the latter bend over in pain as the wind was knocked out of him, it took a few moments for him to catch his breath.

Itachi let out a growl, after his normal breathing pattern returned to his body, glaring angrily at his brother's brother as he got ready to charge at the man. But the other was too fast for him and slammed his knee into Itachi guts before intertwining his fingers and placing his palms together before bringing it down on Itachi's back with quite a strong force causing the raven haired Uchiha to be slammed into the floor on his stomach, winding him even further.

Itachi pushed himself up with one hand before rising his body up on one knee coughing into his fist before raising his head and body to stare at Crair again, who stood just in front of him, arms folded and a cocky smirk on his face making Itachi growl out as he stood up.

"You think you're something don't you but you're just a pathetic loser Crair, those blows were pitiful and if you think I'm going to go down easy this time you have another thing coming because mark my words you won't land another blow." Itachi promised a smirk dancing across his face and his adrenaline rushing through his veins as his taste for a good fight make him shiver in anticipation.

Crair was a worthy opponent and he hadn't had a good fight in god knows how long well not since he last challenged Crair. The man was not something to be messed with and he knew his stuff and was a very good fighter just like his father.

Thinking no more about pointless things…he had a brother to save…Itachi brought his fist up and landed a good blow on the left side of the forty-five year Old's face making his head snap to the side from the blow as a dull throbbing pain filled his left cheek.

Before Crair could make a move to retaliate, Itachi took the opportunity to strike again and landed another blow on the same cheek but this time with more force causing a tooth to fly out of mouth with drops of blood. Crair stumbled back and lost his footing and tumbled to the floor but manage to catch himself with his right hand.

Crair wiped the blood from his mouth feeling his anger rise within him as he jumped back up his eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared back at the younger male his eyes then became wide as a foot came his way just about to hit the side of his head. Luckily Crair managed to grab the foot, just in time before it connected to his head, and twisted in around in the palms of his hands.

Itachi yelled out as he landed on the floor with a thud his butt aching from the force of his ass hitting the concrete ground. This caused the younger male to groan in pain rubbing the curve of his butt before standing up once again.

Itachi and Crair glared at each other with disgust and loathing as onyx orbs clashed with blue, drops of sweat dripping down both men's body. But for Itachi the fight was just beginning and was about to get a lot more bloody.

Madara who had stood to the side previously watching the whole display play out was starting to get bored with just watching from the side lines and wanted in on the action.

He slipped the ball gag back in his pocket before turning to Crair who had his back to him so he let out a cough.

"Crair, that's enough for now I'll take it from here." Madara ordered making Crair glance over his shoulder at his father, feeling slight disappointment but nodded nevertheless as he stepped back and let Madara take over. Watching the show from a distant, he knew the fight was going to get a lot tougher and entertaining and Crair hoped his dad would let him in one the action in a bit.

Madara smirked as he approached Itachi who glared even fiercely. If there was one man he hated more than anyone in the world it would be this guy.

"You know I'm kind of glad that bullet to the head didn't kill you Itachi…I wouldn't be able to have the fun I'm going to have when I defeat you." Madara teased licking his lips as he gazed up and down Itachi's body thinking of all the nasty things he was going to do to it later on after all this drama was over.

"Shame I can't say the same about you…If only Izuna managed to get your cold bloodied heart." Itachi mocked as his eyes narrowed even more.

The comment about his brother made the older Uchiha clench his fists into tight balls, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"Don't mention that name in my presence or the next time you do it won't be pretty for you." Madara warned in a deadly tone to make Itachi see how serious he was.

"Awww what's the matter Madara can't handle talking about your baby brother maybe because he's twice the man you'll ever be. You're nothing but a pathetic coward. Now I'll say it once more where have you hidden Sasuke? I want my brother and I want him now!" Itachi hissed his smirked dropping and his eyes blazing red with anger.

Madara stared at Itachi for a few minutes before glancing back at Crair. "Crair I want you to stay put for the time being I'll call when I need you…" He paused as he turned back to Itachi. "This one is mine."

Crair nodded and took a seat on the concrete wall that was on the edge of the complex making sure he had a good view of the upcoming blowout between his father and Itachi. He already knew the outcome of the fight but it would be good entertainment to watch Itachi trying to fight for his life before his defeat came towards him at full force.

Madara and Itachi circled each other not taking their eyes off the other waiting for the other to make his move.

The older of the two got bored with doing nothing and launched forward grabbing Itachi's medium length locks in a harsh grip making the younger cry out as some strands began to part from his scalp causing his head to pulse painfully.

Itachi brought up both of his hands and tried to claw at Madara's hand trying to make him let go as Madara whispered something in his ear. "Come on Itachi you're making this way too easy for me…you can do a lot better than that."

Itachi growled his lips curled into a snarl as he closed his eyes and ripped his head away from Madara's gasp causing a few strands of his hair to be brutally ripped from his head making him hiss in pain.

But he knew he had no time to dwell on his aching head as a large fist came his way and he just managed to duck just in time and swing his leg around to trip Madara up who fell to the ground with a thud as he landed on his back.

Madara jumped back onto his feet and threw a punch at Itachi, his fist colliding with his nose breaking it under the pressure of the blow.

Itachi yelled out clutching his now bloody now in both hands making blood drip from his fingertips and down his lips and chin. Itachi slowly raised his head his eyes blazing with rage as he glared fiercely at his ex-partner. He wiped the blood from his nose and chin with the sleeve of his brown leather jacket. Itachi had to say he was glad he chose to wear leather today since anything else would have left a horrible stain but leather washes it right off if you knew how and Itachi did.

"You fucking bastard!" Itachi hissed as he ran forward and punched Madara in the face hoping to break his nose but the older male stepped to the side but he still managed to catch him on his right cheek causing an ugly bruise to form across the surface of his cheek.

Itachi aimed his fist at Madara's nose again but the other caught it and twisted the younger's wrists just about to snap it when Itachi foot collided with his stomach, snatching his hand back.

While Madara was winded Itachi looked around for anything he could use to defend himself hoping to find his gun, but Crair produced it from his pocket and waved it casually, a smirk dancing across his lips as he did so making Itachi frown in anger as he glanced back at Madara.

Glancing around Itachi spotted a couple of chains hanging from the ceiling; they were perfect since they swung towards where Madara stood.

Itachi ran to the one where Madara was in the line of fire and grabbed onto the sturdy metal feeling the rusty and chipped metal dig into the palm of his hands but he didn't care as he jumped up and swung towards the older male.

Madara didn't have time to doge as he was hit in the chest and thrown backwards once again landing on his back with a thud letting out a pain filled and frustrated cry.

Itachi took this opportunity to quickly run over, before Madara had a chance to get up, and kick him hard in the side, the force from the kick causing his ribs to crack under the brutality of the blows.

Before Itachi could land another blow Madara jumped up and swung a punch at Itachi, it connected with the side of his head making the younger of the two see black spots invade his vision.

A hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat turning him around so he face to face with the devil himself, feeling the life being choked out of him as he clawed desperately at the hands that were wrapped around his neck.

Madara smirked as he punched Itachi repeatedly in the gut. Itachi made a strange gurgling noise as his breath totally left his body, the strong grip on his neck made it even worse.

He had to think fast before he got killed or even worse kidnapped by this deranged man and then he would blow any attempts of rescuing Sasuke.

Itachi cursed mentally and shook his head, defeat wasn't an option. 'I promise Sasuke I'm coming to save you…no matter what.' He promised inside his head as he focused his attention back on Madara and brought his knee up when the man stupidly brought him closer to his body making an opening for Itachi to take.

His knee connected with Madara's stomach causing the man to let go of his cousin. Itachi landed on the floor in a heap his hands around his sore neck as he tried to sort his ragged breathing out.

Madara and Itachi stood back up both glared angrily at the other. "You're a lot tougher than I thought Itachi…then I shouldn't be surprised." Madara said causing Itachi to scoff.

"You thought I'd be easy? Come on Madara you know me better than that after all we were ex-partners after all." Itachi hissed.

Madara smirked at this. "I kind of miss those old days where we would plot against Sasuke. But...you're in my way. I need to make sure you can't alert anyone of what happened to Sasuke, we don't want you taking him away now do we?"

"Those memories make me feel sick and I will save Sasuke from you." Itachi yelled with determination and ran at Madara and tackled him to the ground they both landed on the floor but it was Itachi who was the first to stand up. He kicked Madara in the side with brutal and strong blows making sure he broke the man's ribs, aiming his foot in the same place.

Madara let out a cry of pain when he felt three of his ribs break making his breathing laboured as he found it hard to breathe from the pain in his rib area but he managed to put the pain to the side as he grabbed Itachi's leg bringing him down to the floor with him.

While Itachi lay dazed on the floor Madara took his chance and rolled over grabbed Itachi's shoulders and pinned him down. The younger male struggled underneath his strong hold, squirming relentlessly.

Madara pulled the gag from earlier out of his pocket and grabbed Itachi's jaw with his right hand as his left arm pinned his shoulder's down.

"Come on Itachi...be a good little bitch and open your mouth so I can shove this down your throat." Madara said as he squeezed on the younger male's jaw in a painful way making Itachi twist his head from side to side to try and get loose of the man's harsh grip, his lips pressed together tightly to deny the gag access into his carven.

Madara growled angrily beginning to get impatient with Itachi's constantly struggles so he placed the gag beside him on the ground for a minute before pinning the younger Uchiha down as he turned to his son.

"Crair I want you to come over here and hold his hand down and sit on his chest so he can't move also he won't be able to kick you hold his hands too." Madara ordered and Crair nodded instantly walking over and grabbing Itachi's hands pinning them to his sides as he sat firmly on the raven's chest.

Itachi groaned slightly as the heavy weight on his chest became unbearable. He could barely breathe but he had no time to think about it as he felt Madara squeezing his jaws once more, trying to insert the large black ball into his mouth.

"Open your mouth Itachi…you know I'll get this in eventually so you might as well cooperate with me. Besides...I know you love having things in your mouth, don't you boy." Madara taunted making Itachi's eyes go wide with realization and fear. He was fighting a losing battle which meant he had let Sasuke down once again. There was only one thing he could do to try and save himself from being kidnapped which would most possible lead to agonizing torture at both men's hands.

Opening his mouth Itachi began to call out making Madara's eyes go wide just like Itachi's had before. "IZU—"He called but Madara shoved the ball gag into his mouth immediately before Itachi could utter the whole name.

"Mmmpph Gmmmph!" Itachi yelled frantically but unfortunately his screams were muffled from the gag.

This caused Itachi to squirm even more twisting his head to each side and bucking his hips to try and get Crair off him but the dual haired male held his ground and refused to budge.

Madara smirked in triumph of having finally being able to force the ball gag into his ex-partner in crime's mouth, all he had to do is buckle the gag and lock it but the younger raven's head was squirming too much making it impossible to buckle the straps of the gag.

The older Uchiha was beginning to get pissed off and looked at Crair who nodded in understanding, a smirk coming across his lips as he moved backwards as he raised his fist and brought it down hard on Itachi's gut winding him completely.

Madara took Itachi's few seconds of vulnerability to quickly buckle and lock the gag at the back.

Madara smirked and stood up, stepping backwards to admire his work nodding to his son who then jumped off Itachi's body and came to stand beside his father, a small smirk evident on his face as they watched Itachi try to remove the gag from his wide open and aching mouth, his jaws locked tight around the large ball.

Itachi sat up strait and moved his hands frantically to the back of his head to the buckle on the gag as he tried to unbuckle it only to find a lock securing the buckle and he felt the lock with his index finger and thought he felt a key hole.

Madara smirked at this and folded his arms causally watching the younger male in amusement, letting out a greatly amused chuckle as the younger male continued to desperately in his panic try to take the gag off.

Itachi finely gave up with the buckle and reached up with shaking fingers, attempting to widen his mouth further around the ball to wrap his fingers around it so he could take it out, only to his horror and shock the ball sank in further when he forced his jaws wider.

Itachi felt the strap constricting his head painfully as tried his hardest to pull on the gag to try and force it out of his mouth but it wouldn't budge then realization hit him and he slowly stood up, sending a glare Madara's way.

"Mmmmppph! Mmmmm! Mppfffh!" He yelled in anger and frustration and panic as he tried once more to remove the ball from his oral cavity.

Madara grinned evilly his eyes dancing in glee. Crair's look was opposite he looked amused and bored at the same time as his father stood laughing beside him, thinking it the funniest thing in the world.

"What's that Itachi I can't quite understand you?" he asked in mock worry.

"Mmmffph!" Itachi cried glaring at Madara again.

"I'm sorry Tachi I can't hear you, you look like you got your mouth full. Maybe you should wait a while." Madara chuckled starting to approach Itachi, who backed a little.

"What are you going to do now Itachi?" Madara snickered as he before nodding his head as he slipped the key out of his pocket, dangling it in front of his face.

"Oh this…" He pointed to the key pretending to finally get it. "You want this Tachi?"

Itachi glared angrily at him as he stomped his foot on the ground in frustration before charging forward but he was caught by Crair who delivered a good punch to his stomach, a good five times causing blood to spill from the younger male's lips.

Madara then came over as Crair turned him around and held Itachi close to his chest as his father swung a fist at the younger Uchiha's face, cracking his head to the side.

Madara raise his fist again and kept repeatedly punching Itachi anywhere and everywhere he could reach until he was nothing but a bruised and bloody mess and was too tired to fight any more.

Crair eventually let Itachi go who fell forward onto his knees as the forty-five year old glance at his father in warning, knowing they didn't have much time.

"Father we better get a move on Izuna should be returning soon and we don't want him alerting the cops until we're well and truly out of here." Crair explained making Madara sigh and run a hand through his shaggy mane of hair as he stared down at Itachi.

"Okay you're right we better tie him up quickly…Crair grab him and blindfold him. I'll work on tying his hands he shouldn't be too much of a problem he's way too exhausted to fight now." Madara pointed out and Crair smirked and nodded as he pulled a long strip of cloth out of his pocket and forced it over his eyes, obscuring his vision while his father grabbed Itachi's hands and forced them behind his back before taping them together with duct tape.

Itachi tried to break free but was too weak from all the harsh blows his body had received, all he could do is watch as they tied his ankles together with the same tape they used for his hands making him totally defenceless and vulnerable to their sadistic activities. There was no escaping and no hope in rescuing Sasuke either. It was a lost cause and Itachi was very pissed at himself for failing.

Itachi groaned in pain as he felt himself being lifted over Crair's shoulders as he followed his father out into the yard where his car was parked.

Madara opened the trunk of the car and Crair threw Itachi in causing him to smack his head of the side, pain filled his head once more and his vision began to blur as he tried to stay conscious as they closed the lid leaving him in total darkness.

Madara turned to Crair happy that things turned out the way he planned he was in slight pain due to his three broken ribs, and he would have Itachi pay for that later, but he was still pleased but knew they had better get out of there before Izuna came searching for Itachi.

The old Uchiha would have loved a showdown with his brother but today wasn't the right time and he knew that the day would come when he would finally kill his little brother and it would be a day he remembered forever.

"Come on Crair we better leave we don't want the police catching us." Madara said and Crair nodded in agreement as he hopped into the passenger's seat while his father got in the driver's seat and they both drove off just five minutes prior to Izuna coming out to wait for Itachi, unknowing he was never to come out of the building.

**~Miami: Kakashi's House (Front Lawn)~ *Two days later***

Kakashi ran out of his front door as he heard a car pull up the drive way and watched Izuna get out of the black vehicle before running over, demanding answers.

"What the fuck happened Izuna?" Kakashi hissed his eyes blazing in anger as he felt his rage build up inside of him. Itachi and Izuna were meant to bring Sasuke back instead Itachi gets captured…again…by Madara and Crair. Things couldn't get worse.

Izuna glared in Kakashi's direction feeling slightly mad and betrayed the man was blaming him for the whole situation.

"How is this my fault?" he demanded folding his arms across his chest. He felt his heart beating madly against his chest as he locked eyes with the younger man.

"You were meant to bring him home and now Itachi has been kidnapped and we will never see him again…god what am I going to do?" Kakashi asked himself as he smacked a hand over his mouth as his emotions overwhelmed him. It was a good thing both Erisha and Sakumo were out for the day with Anko because he couldn't handle them seeing him in such a state.

Izuna sighed as he felt his anger dissolve as he placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, to offer some comfort. "Kakashi I don't know what happened. We got a tip that Madara had Sasuke in a secret base at a warehouse stationed in Homestead but I think it was a set up. I think Madara got one of his gang members to make the call."

Kakashi sighed as he looked up at Izuna. Standing up straight at the same time. He wanted answers…more answers. "What happened from there?" He asked making the older man sigh and continue knowing there was no point in stopping.

"We decided to take the lead and when we got to the warehouse we split up, thinking it would be quicker to search around if we split up. Itachi checked the basement and I checked the main area and the upstairs. I don't know what happened after that but I heard a car drive off, a black vehicle. I couldn't get the name plates because it was too far away. I knew something was up right then and there. I searched for Itachi, called for him and tried to phone him but nothing. That was when I knew he had been taken my Madara." Izuna finished his story as he gave Kakashi a serious look.

"Are you sure it was Madara?" Kakashi enquired needing to know the answer so he can decide what to do next and to get the answer he wanted.

"Yes more than I have ever been about anything." Izuna replied making Kakashi nod and turn away as thoughts began running though his mind.

"Sasuke's alive!" he finally exclaimed, the evidence pointed to it. Izuna gazed at the white haired man in shock.

"What?" Was all he could say as Kakashi turned back to him, a smile on his face as new hope began to dawn on him.

"Sasuke he's alive at first I wasn't sure but now I am." Kakashi said with a smile making Izuna even more confused.

"But how can you know that. I mean how can you be sure?" Izuna questioned not understanding where Kakashi was coming from; hopefully he would get some answers which would lead to him understanding.

"I just do call it a feeling plus I doubt Madara would kidnap Itachi unless he knew something. Come on Izuna even you must know Sasuke is alive."

Izuna smiled at this and nodded. "Yes I have my suspicions about it. So where do we go from here?"

"We search for both Sasuke and Itachi but to do that we need help, no more doing it on our own." Kakashi said in a serious tone knowing full well who they needed to turn to.

Izuna frowned at this and cocked his head to the side. "Is it a wise idea to bring someone else into this? I think we should be as discreet as possible." He voiced his opinion making the younger nod at this.

"I agree but we still need help that's why I'm going to contact Gaara. He's a police officer so he will be a lot of help and he's one of Sasuke's closest friends so he would want to find him and we can trust him to keep this as quiet as possible." Kakashi said.

"Okay then let's go contact Gaara." Izuna replied and both men sent a smile at each other as they headed into Kakashi's home as they went to call Gaara to get his help. They were finally going to bring Sasuke home.

**~Homestead: Madara's House~**

Madara smirked to himself as he got ready for his 'date' with Itachi, a feeling of triumph hit him at the knowledge of having his bitch back with him.

Just as he was heading to his bike, deciding to ride that instead of going in his car due to the nice hot sunny day, a certain son of his was walking up the drive way, a grin on his face.

"Hey son did you have a good night?" Madara winked in Crair's direction as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

His oldest son glanced his way before strolling over his grin growing even wider if that was even possible.

"Yeah it was amazing." Crair replied with a dreamy lustful smile his blue eyes glistening in the sun light as he remembered the amazing time he had with his girl the night before.

Madara noticed this smile and nodded glad his son was finding happiness again. It took him a good while but he was finally moving on and he couldn't be prouder of his son.

"I'm glad you're happy son anyway I'm heading out…you have the house to yourself I think Jugo has taken Sasuke and Tayuya somewhere for the day…" Madara began but was cut off when Crair interrupted him, a slight frown on his pale face.

"Are you going to see Itachi?" He asked a grin breaking out over his face but Madara knew that Crair wanted to ask him something.

"Yeah I think Itachi and I need a little…alone time if you know what I mean." The older male winked at the younger who nodded and smirked at the same time but there was something he did not get. Why?

"Father why is Itachi still alive?" Crair suddenly blurted out making Madara stop in his tracks as he turned to face his oldest son, a look of confusion on his pale features.

"What do you mean?" He questioned as he folded his arms across his chest as a frown appeared on his lips as he gazed into his oldest son's bright blue eyes.

"I mean why haven't you killed Itachi yet? I want to know what you're playing at." Crair retorted as he mimicked his father's posture. "He should be dead father and I want to know why he's not."

Madara's frown deepened at his son's tone. "Don't speak to me like that Crair and to answer your question…I like a challenge it's as simple as that…plus there's this…sexual attraction between us" He answered as a small smile appeared on his lips as a pure undying lust shined in his dark orbs.

Crair smirked at this and unfolded his arms. "Hm interesting…well you always did like…Ravens." He chuckled with sadistic glee as he remembered the last time with Itachi tied upside down on the pole thingy. It was so hilarious and he wished he could join in the fun but he knew that his father wanted Itachi to himself.

"Yes I guess I always have." Madara replied as he thought of all his previous lovers and sex victims, excluding Natalia all the other's had the same dark hair as Itachi which he loved. Shaking his head with a small smirk his thoughts drifted back to the sexy raven that he planned to use to his full advantage, but frowned again when he mused over Itachi's recent behaviour.

"Although the bitch won't stop demanding to see Sasuke…It's beginning to get on my nerves." The older male growled as his eyes went hard. Crair nodded in understanding.

"Why is he still demanding to see Sasuke?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side his snowy white bangs falling into his eyes before he brushed them away.

"Yeah that's exactly what he's doing but I told him he won't be seeing Sasuke until I know I can trust him and that I know he won't do anything to take that boy away from me. He is mine and Itachi will soon realize that." Madara growled as a dark look came over his face as he remembered his past with Sasuke and how hard it was too get his son under his control, but more than that he had grown to actually love the boy.

It was never meant to be that way he only wanted to control Sasuke and that was it but somehow his feelings changed and he let them. The boy's smile lit up inside his head and he couldn't stop the small smile spreading across his lips.

"I love him Crair." Madara said with the utmost honesty causing Crair to take a step back as a look of disgust appeared on his face. He thought his father was talking about Itachi.

"Dad how could you love him? How could you even think about loving someone like Itachi?" He said as he turned to his father a look of disappointment dancing across his face.

Madara stared at Crair for a few seconds before laughter erupted from his mouth causing Crair to glare in his direction and let out a childish huff as he folded his arms back across his chest and turned his head to the side, a small pout appearing on his lips.

Madara wiped his hand over his eyes as his laughter finally began to settle down before they stopped completely. He stood up straight and glanced at his pouting son.

"Crair I couldn't give two shits about Itachi he's a good fuck and an excellent sex slave but that's as far as it goes." Madara chuckles causing the dual haired male to snap his head in his direction, confusion embedded in his sapphire orbs.

"But I thought…" he began but was cut off when his father held up a hand and shook his head, a soft smile never leaving his lips.

"No, no that will never happen. I was referring to Sasuke." He replied and Crair let out an inaudible 'Oh' as he finally caught on to what his father was getting at.

"Well it's hard not to I guess." The white and black haired male shrugged as another question popped up in his mind.

"So are you letting Itachi see Sasuke one day?" He asked casually, always loving to hear the latest news on Itachi especially when pain and torture were involved.

"Yes one day but like I said I need to make sure Itachi knows not to disobey me before that happens. In fact I'm thinking of moving him here to the basement." Madara said as he thought it over a little. Crair's eyes went wide at the possibility.

"Are you serious?" Crair exclaimed while Madara nodded his head.

"Yes I am I think it would be easier to control him if he was nearby…but anyway I better be going I have a sexy new slave to see and I've been dying to see him for a few days so I'll catch you later." He said as he turned on his heel and climbed on his bike, a major smile drifting across his lips as he thoughts of all the things he was going to do to Itachi that night.

* * *

**Well now me and Kirsty are back to working on Rain of Tears. So all other stories may be on temporary hold.**

_Emily_


	21. News of Life

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape

* * *

Madara chuckled as he stared down at the table with all the 'toys' and trinkets he was going to use on Itachi, he took a glance over his shoulder at the drugged man on the bed unable to move properly due to the strong sedative he had been hit with.

Looking back at the table Madara skimmed through the items he had out.

Two black leather arm splints used for bondage, the back of the splint had five d-rings for tying them to something so he could keep his captive's arms under control, two metal hand traps he had bought the other day especially for this meeting with the younger Uchiha, and some leather cuff ankle restraints.

Madara chuckled to himself this was going to be fun.

He grabbed the arm splints and placed down on them down the nightstand before roughly grabbing one of Itachi's arms and placing one of the splits on it, he made sure the buckles kept Itachi's arm strait and unable to move, the splint once it was fitted onto Itachi's arm started below the bicep and cut off just above the wrist area.

Madara got some thin sturdy leather lacings and tied some rope through all the d-rings before tying the other end to the bed post. He repeated the action with the other hand.

Itachi tried to move his arms but the restraints stopped him from moving them even an inch. He couldn't even bend them.

"What the fuck?" Itachi half yelled and half whispered still feeling tired and exhausted from the previous abuse. He was nervous and slightly scared as to what the old bastard had planned for him.

The man was capable of anything and with the death of his eldest son he needed someone to vent his anger out on. Itachi couldn't help but think of Sasuke and what torture he was going through right now.

Madara didn't answer as a smirk crept upon his face as he grabbed an item he hardly ever used, he glanced back at Itachi who was struggling with his bound arms, thanks to the arm splints his limbs were unable to move even the slightest the only thing that were able to get momentum to move were his hands which wriggled helplessly as he tried to free himself.

"My...I'm gonna have to do something about those hands Itachi...here these'll help." Madara chuckled lifting the item to show the other male.

It was a contraption called a metal hand trap, a device to make sure the victim couldn't move their hands at all. It was a perfect way to make sure the person got no comfort during the torture since they couldn't move their hands to clench when angry or scared.

It was designer to clamp around the wrist and underneath the wrist holder came five long finger spreaders that forced the victim's hands through four rings one for the index, pointer, pinky, and ring finger. The hopes then had a screw on top and when it was turned while the finger was within it the device clamped the finger down to the bar the finger rested on to securely keep it in place.

Madara smiled happily and put one of the metal braces on Itachi's wrist before making sure each supporter was securely on each finger before screwing the metal brace on tightly on the wrist and then proceeding with the fingers, making sure Itachi was unable to move his hand at all. He then did the same with the other hand.

Itachi became even more nervous and bucked his hips and kicked out slightly since he couldn't move his hands.

"Ah we better take care of those legs we don't want you kicking during all the fun we're going to have together." Madara giggled grabbing some ankle cuffs and advancing towards Itachi.

When he was close enough Itachi did the only thing he could think of and delivered a powerful kick to Madara's stomach, making him double over in pain.

The older Uchiha glared up at his captive as he recovered from the unsuspecting blow. "You're going to wish you never had done that." He hissed as he roughly grabbed one of Itachi's ankles in a death like grip, digging his nails into the flesh, as he clicked the black leather cuff in place before clamping it to the bed post and then the same with the other foot.

"Fuck you!" Itachi growled trying to sound brave but his voice gave him away as it shook slightly with fear. Madara chuckled.

"No it's going to be the other way around and I think I need to gag you to keep your screams in check…plus I'm sick and tired of listening to your constant whining." He stated before walking around the bed and opening one of the draws of the nightstand, pulling out a rubber ball gag that was large in size.

The old bastard smirked and sauntered back over to his captive and gripped hold of Itachi's jaw and despite Itachi trying to keep his jaws snapped shut, Madara forced the younger man's lips wide open and shoved the purple ball part of the gag into his mouth before quickly fastening the leather straps tightly behind his head, making sure they were tight so the ball part was securely in Itachi's mouth so there was no chance of it coming out.

Madara stepped back and admired his work. Itachi was tied really well to the bed without anyway to move any of his limbs, but the old Uchiha wasn't satisfied.

"It seems like we're nearly ready to start…" Madara muttered, tapping his fingers under his chin trying to decided what else to use and then an idea hit him and he turned to and strolled over to the large wardrobe just opposite the bed and opened it, scanned the selves for the certain item that was good for torturing people.

Well it wasn't really intended for hurtful torment, he'd studied male sexual activities for a long time and bought this a long time ago but never used it, its called a hood which was slipped over the person's head and used for sensory deprivation.

Some gay couples used these to keep the situation exciting so the partner doesn't know what is coming next because it muffles they're hearing, blocks their vision, and the mouth all it had in the front were breathing holes for the nostrils.

Smirking Madara grabbed the black leather head piece and turned back to Itachi, an evil glint in his eyes as he was ready to start with his entertainment.

"You know I wasn't intending to use this…" He explained as he held up the leather hood, making Itachi's onyx orbs go wide, a hint a terror in them.

Madara chuckled at his cousin's reaction and walked behind the younger Uchiha before easing the thing over his head until it was covered by the leather hood.

Itachi panicked, the tension starting to get to him as soon as his vision had been obscured by the hood. Itachi had heard of these things before and if Madara was using one on him it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Tossing his head back and forth, jerking and twisting Itachi tried to throw the hood off his head not wanting his face to be covered by something, he at least wanted to see what Madara was going to do to him so he could mentally prepare himself.

"Mmpph! Mmm! Mmmffffpppphh!" Itachi cried as Madara started to tighten the bottom by placing a collar around the neck area to keep the hood down against his head.

"Heh...what's wrong Itachi? Don't like not being able to see? Don't worry. This is designed to be comfortable if you just sit back and relax and not be difficult. This'll be fun." Madara chuckled while he started tying the back of the hood up with the leather laces by hooping them through the rings to tighten the hood and make it more effective to stay on.

Itachi began to panic slightly upon the thing being tightened so that it was pressed tightly against his ears, meaning he couldn't hear very well, only mumbling and grumbling, unless he really focused on listening.

"There I think we're ready to start…Don't you?" Madara snickered as he skimmed the now totally helpless Itachi on the bed.

The younger male didn't answer unable understand him from under the hood and his heart began to race frantically against his chest as he stared up in total darkness.

Madara laughed to himself enjoying having so much power over his cold hearted cousin. Itachi was going to be a challenge to break but it was a challenge he was glad to take up.

The items were all set up for the session and it consisted of a small pink vibrator rod, he chose that colour to humiliate the younger male even further, a urethral sound and large anal beads.

Madara had placed them on the nightstand yesterday night just before he went home to check on Sasuke, and had been waiting all night and all day for his fun with Itachi.

And now it was finally here he was going to milk it for all it was worth and have some real fun.

"Hm…what to pick first?" Madara asked himself as he picked up the anal beads and the vibrator as he glanced at both of them in concentration.

The vibrator was good for humiliation and pleasure but he wanted to hurt Itachi, to make this one of the most painful sexual experiences ever and hopefully that will make him submissive, which is what he wanted most.

Madara decided to use the anal beads and placed the vibrator back in its original place, finding it best to use that for later but picked up the sounding rod as he headed over to his bound captive.

Madara maneuvered between Itachi's already spread legs and leaned down wrapping his hot mouth around the younger man's cock in order to get him hard.

"Mmm!" Itachi squealed beneath the hood and started bucking his hips into the warmth that encased his member, mentally he hated what this man was doing but physically he loved it and he couldn't help himself.

Madara chuckled sending vibrations up Itachi's length making him moan in complete bliss, just when he was about to cum he felt Madara pull himself off of his now swollen and aching sex, that was slowly starting do drip with pre-cum.

The sensation was painful! Even the air touching his swollen hard-on was agony. He felt Madara running his finger at the tip and he moaned his discomfort.

"My...you're so big Itachi...does it hurt? Do you need to cum child?" Madara asked innocently while playing with his cousin's swollen cock, even though he already knew the answer.

"Mmmppph mmfffh! MMMMMPPPHHH!" Itachi cried into the ball from under his hood while trying to buck his hips away from Madara's evil stroking fingers.

Madara chuckled at his answer, evidently Itachi could still hear him despite the thick hood covering his entire head.

"Well...sorry but you're not gonna cum...you've been bad so you're relief is not granted right now. And to ensure its not here...let your sexy little cock choke on this." the man cackled as he picked up the sounding rod and lowered it to the slightly dripping, swollen, and thick head of Itachi's penis.

Madara poked the rod which was ridged, it had for bumps in the rod to add texture to the sexual activity when he moved the rod inside the younger male's shaft, to the hole in the tip of Itachi's dick, the hole was slightly wider due to the younger male's dick being erect.

Itachi started to wriggle his hips in attempts to stop Madara from pushing the rod inside but was unsuccessful as he felt the cold bumpy metal being inserted into his piss-hole and pushed in deeper, and deeper, and deeper until he felt a ball touching his dick's head, he realized the rod must have something at the end to keep the sound form going in too far.

"Mmm! Ghmm...mmpph..." Itachi panted feeling the cold metal brushing against the insides of his swelled penis.

"Now...little Itachi...let uncle Madara have his fun..." Madara chuckled and picked up the large anal beads which he believed were called Falcon beads and lowered the first bead to Itachi's puckered hole.

The older male began to insert one of the beads into his entrance, making the younger buck his hips wildly in panic as the large but smallest bead was pushed in.

Itachi let out a moan of discomfort and wiggled his hips slightly causing the huge bead to be pushed in further until 'pop' it was inside his ass, stretching his poor hole on the inside.

"There's one…I bet you really love this don't you Itachi?" Madara chuckled as he pushed the second slightly larger ball into his cousin's stretched hole.

Itachi closed his eyes as his hole began to sting a little from what he guessed to be anal beads, very large anal beads at that. It was only the second to be inserted and he dreaded what was to come as he furiously bucked his hips, them being the only things he could move freely. He was also trying to loosen the pain slightly…but it was no use.

Itachi felt the third followed by the fourth being inserted one after the other, stretching his hole considerably and making him begin to wither in pain as it all became too much.

Madara grinned evilly and placed a comforting hand on Itachi's thigh knowing too well it would only increase his fears, as he started to insert the last and the largest bead, at the same time he slowly reached forward and grabbed the metal sounding rod sticking out of Itachi's erect manhood and slowly pulled it out almost all the way before moving it back inside and repeating this while he pushed the last bead inside the tight, hot, quivering, and sexy hole.

It was a struggle to get it past Itachi's tight ring of muscle due to its size. But he continued to push it in anyway causing his victim totally pain and discomfort as his hole was torn apart by the bead. It was even beginning to bleed making Madara very satisfied.

Itachi let out a muffled scream as the last bead was finally being pushed into his entrance and it was really painful.

He could feel blood drip down his thighs and onto the bed, but the bastard kept pushing the bead in and then he bucked his hips wildly as he felt the man grab the urethral rod and start to 'fuck' his dick with it by moving in and out while pushing the last bead inside his ass.

Itachi tried to jerk at his arms but he couldn't move them at all not even his hands, his body was sweating from the strain and he was screaming beneath the hood and gag that covered his face.

His body had started to send large tremors all throughout his body until finely it ended and Madara let go of the rod inside his dick when the last round ball went inside his backside with a soft sucking sound.

The younger Uchiha started to cry he couldn't help it, it hurt so bad.

"My...Itachi you look like you're in pain? Did I hurt you?" Madara cackled.

"Mmm..." Itachi moaned turning his covered head towards the direction he thought Madara was in but saw nothing only the back of the black leather hood.

Itachi felt the man grab hold of the string at the end of the large beads that were ruthlessly jammed up his ass and give a playful teasing tug on it forcing the beads to grind against his insides when they moved out slowly.

Itachi couldn't control his fear now, his legs were trembling like fall leaves he wanted to demand to know where his brother was but he couldn't do that either. He wanted this sick bastard away from him.

Madara snickered at seeing Itachi's legs start to shake in fear. "Aww...Tachi...I'm sorry did I startle you?"

Itachi didn't seem to hear him and Madara smirked as he climbed on top of the bed and replaced the pillow supporting Itachi's head with his own legs as he cradled the bound head in his lap.

This seemed to add onto Itachi's terror or nervousness as he started trying to move away but Madara shushed him and slowly untied the laces to the back of the hood. "There, there now...you're alright." he hushed trying to calm Itachi's frantic breathing while he removed the leather hood from Itachi's head.

Itachi's eyes were flooded with light as the hood was removed, his eyes darted around in panic as he saw Madara cradling his head in his lap. Itachi's short hair was sweaty and stuck to the sides of his pale face, his lips wrapped tightly around the large ball stuffed inside his mouth.

"Mmmpph!" Itachi cried weakly trying to pull at his arms but failing again.

Madara chuckled and grabbed the string of the anal beads and pulled a little rougher. Itachi's eyes widened in horror and shock as he realized he was going to yank them out.

Madara cackled evilly as he watched Itachi shake his head 'no' in desperate attempts to prevent any more pain. "But Tachi...I can't just leave them there. They have to come out eventually." he argued.

"Mmmfffpph! Mmm!" the younger male pleaded once more but with one swift jerk Madara pulled all five of the beads out of the bleeding hole.

A muffled scream erupted past the large gag and Madara saw tears swell in those beautiful eyes as the young man stared at the huge balls on a string that were dangling in his hand and dripping with blood from the boy's body, giving him satisfaction.

"Shh...now. I think we need to put this back on." Madara hushed grabbing the hood after setting the blood covered beads down.

Itachi tried to resist the hood as it was forced back over top of his head blocking out his vision and forty percent of his hearing and soon it was laced up once again making sure that it would stay.

Madara heard a muffled sob and picked up the pink vibrator, he loved messing with these the vibrator was skinny and not very long and was able to slip in all the way inside the rectum.

If it weren't vibrating one wouldn't even know the person had something in their ass because it fits all the way past the ring of muscles and depending on the wearer's movements it will go in deeper by itself.

Madara easily inserted the vibrator after turning it on full length and attaching a string to it so he could get it out easier.

He heard a gasp from Itachi and soon the boy was bucking his hips wildly as the vibrator hit his prostate making him moan like a bitch in heat.

"Hehe...enjoying yourself Tachi?" Madara chuckled and soon after five minutes moved the rod in the younger's penis some more then pulling it out when the boy arched his back and let out a muffled scream behind the hood which signalled he was needing to climax.

Right when the blockage was removed from Itachi's erection cum sprayed all over in a rough projectile like fashion.

"Mmm..." Itachi moaned as the vibrator was removed and the hood was slowly unfastened and taken off.

"Hehe...I'll be back later." Madara chuckled leaving his captive gagged and bound to the bed.

**~Kimimaro's House (Living Room)~**

Kimimaro was lying on his couch when he got a call on his cell phone.

The white haired male lazily grabbed his phone and turned it on.

"Hello?"

_'Hi boss, you said you needed a way to get back at Madara right?'_ a voice asked.

"Yes, what is it Kirin, did you find something?"

_'Yeah, evidentally he's grown close to his youngest son Sasuke' _

"Sasuke huh?" Kimimaro asked.

_'Yes, I'm sure of it' _

"Thank you. I'm calling Danzo now." Kimimaro said and hung up the phone.

Kimimaro punched in some numbers on his cell and then put it to his ear after pressing the dial button.

He waited for a moment before he got an answer.

_'Hello, this is Danzo'_

"Cut the shit Danzo, I have a task for you." Kimimaro snarled.

_'Okay what is it?'_

"I want you to get into Madara's house, and get his youngest son. Bring him to me." Kimimaro said bluntly.

_'You're serious? That's like suicide!'_

"I don't give a damn, I need to hurt Madara just as bad as he hurt me." Kimimaro snarled.

Danzo sighed over the line.

_'I'll see what I can do'_

"Good. I expect him here as soon as possible." he said and hung up.

**~Madara's Old House (Basement)~**

Itachi struggled against the ropes as he watched Madara stroll into the room, a huge smirk plastered across his face as he approached the bed.

"Do you want to see your brother Itachi?" Madara smirked which grew wider when the younger Uchiha stopped struggling instantly at the mention of his brother.

"Where the fuck is my brother?!" Itachi yelled his eyes narrowing into slits. He wanted out of there and he wanted Sasuke back. He tried to struggle once again against the tight ropes that were squeezing his wrists to a painful degree but they wouldn't budge.

Madara chuckled as he watched Itachi and shook his head in amusement. "I'm guessing by your tone you want to see your brother?" He asked in an innocent tone, cocking his head to the side as he waited for Itachi to answer.

"Of course I fucking do!" The young raven hissed in irritation, trying to figure out what the older Uchiha was getting at. "I want to see him now and if I find you have hurt him in anyway…I will…I will gut you alive and feed your intestines to that other son of yours and make sure he chokes on it."

A loud smack echoed around the room as Madara dealt a harsh blow to his captive's nose, making blood spill from the nostrils and down his lips and chin.

Itachi was surprised for a split second but he soon gained his composure and glared up angrily at the man only to be bombarded by the same look as Madara reached out and grabbed his black locks of hair, yanking on them and causing his neck to bend at a very painful angle. Itachi gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out.

"Don't you fucking speak to me like that again or next time I'll rip out your tongue and feed it to you." Madara warned as he let go of the younger raven's hair as his signature smirk flew back onto his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on Itachi lips causing the latter to draw back, a look of disgust creeping across his face at the action.

Madara's smirk grew wider as he pulled out a handful of pills from his pocket and showed them to Itachi. "Now let's get back to business. I'm going to let you see Sasuke Itachi." He said as he watched his little slave's reaction very closely.

Itachi's eyes went wide at this and his expression was one of relief and confusion with a hint of suspicion as he wondered what the man was up to.

Madara chuckled at this. "Don't get too comfortable Itachi. You won't be going anywhere near him until I know it's safe. But I do want you near me so I can have easier access to you." He explained as he untied the raven's feet from the poles of the bed.

He then began to untie the arm splints around Itachi's arms, quickly grabbing his hands as he was about to strike, delivering another blow to the raven's face while he was at it before tying Itachi's hands behind his back to prevent him from attacking again.

"Ah, ah Itachi I wouldn't if I was you unless you want to be punished severely later." Madara warned which caused the twenty eight year old to stop in his tracks.

Itachi watched closely as Madara began to tip the bag of pills into the palm of his hand before shooting an evil grin his way.

"Now I want you to open wide while I shove all these in that hott mouth of yours." Madara stated as he put the pills to Itachi's lips but they denied him access as the younger raven clamped his mouth shut and turned his head away.

He was not going to let Madara drug him. The older man tried to force the boy's mouth open but to no avail, after the tenth try he started to become frustrated and slammed his elbow into Itachi's abdomen.

Itachi scream out in pain which gave the older Uchiha the opportunity to shove the handful of pills down the other's throat.

Itachi tried to spit them out but Madara placed a hand firmly over his mouth. "Come on Itachi swallow them or I'll let you choke on them." He chuckled knowing Itachi had no choice and soon enough the younger raven swallow the pills. That's when Madara produced a needle from his pocket and inserted it into the man's arm, watching as the liquid ran through his blood system and knocking him out.

When Madara knew the drugs had kicked in he picked Itachi up and slung him over his shoulders as he made his way out into the backyard where his car was park.

Opening the backseat door he threw Itachi in before climbing into the driver's seat and driving off.

**XXX**

Madara stopped the car and glanced into the back seat where Itachi was in a drugged sleep and sprawled out on the seats, he wasn't bound but that was only because Itachi's blood circulation had been shaky lately due to constant stress on his wrists and ankles, so he didn't want to end up having to amputate a hand or foot.

So instead he just got him pumped up on a bunch of drugs, he wouldn't even be able to move an inch when he woke up, he gave him strong doses.

He was outside the house but the problem was he didn't want Sasuke seeing Itachi in this state when he came in, or at all for that matter.

Pulling out his cell he dialed Tayuya's cell phone number.

It rung a few times before the young girl picked it up.

_'Madara?'_ she asked, she had obviously checked the ID.

He knew the phone had caller ID because the phone used to be his and he passed it down to her when he got a new one.

"Hello Tayuya, how are you and Sasuke doing?" he asked polietly.

_'Fine, we're just watching a really boring TV show, there's not really anything on on Sundays.'_

"Hm...tell you what Tayuya, why don't you take Sasuke out to a movie. It's on me, there should be forty dollars in my dresser in my room. Top drawer. You can keep the change if you have left over." Madara spoke glancing behind him at Itachi who was still out like a light.

There was a pause.

_'Madara...I can pay, I mean I don't want to take your money you might need it lat-' _

Madara's small chuckle cut her off.

"Tayuya...you know better, I have plenty of money. I think you should take Sasuke out for a change. Don't worry about it, besides I'm outside right now, I need you to get Sasuke out so I can move Itachi into the house."

'Oh...you were doing that today?' she asked.

"Yes."

Madara watched and saw one of the curtains in his house pull open and then Tayuya glance outside and look at his car that was parked outside in the shed they rarely used, that way Sasuke wouldn't see him.

He waved at her and she waved back before speaking again.

_'Well okay...only if you're sure you don't mind...'_

"Yes, go ahead. You work so hard, just let yourself relax and have a good time." Madara said nicely.

_'Okay, give me a few minutes. Thank you Madara.'_

"Alright." Madara said and hung up the phone.

He glanced back again at Itachi and smirked. "You will be mine Itachi, just you wait." he chuckled, leaning over the front seat and licking Itachi's lower lip before turning back around and waiting for Tayuya to leave with Sasuke.

Not a few minutes later he saw them come out of the house, he ducked in the car when he saw Sasuke start to look in his direction.

He heard an exchange of words then Tayuya's car starting followed by it driving down the road.

Deciding now it was clear, Madara got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat.

Itachi's eyes fluttered open slowly and focused on Madara, he tried to move but could only twitch his fingers as they spasmed from all the drugs Madara had pumped him with.

Madara reached into the car and pulled him out of the car into his arms.

The older Uchiha carried Itachi into the house and down to the basement where the spare bedroom was already set up for it's guest.

Madara plopped Itachi down on the bed and stripped him of all his clothes.

Itachi let out a small barely audible noise as he attempted to protest but failed.

"Now, now Tachi...just quiet down and be a good boy." Madara said stroking Itachi's black hair.

Madara grabbed some duct tape that had been lying on top of the night stand, and ripped off a strip.

Itachi tiredly turned his head away but Madara grabbed his chin making him face him once more and placed the tape over the top of his mouth, pressing down to ensure it stay.

The younger Uchiha was frustrated, he couldn't even get his body to respond, the bastard was mocking him...taking his sweet old time.

Madara grabbed the rope that was under the bed and tied his hands to the headboard of the bed. Then a fake look of surprise appeared on the bastard's face.

"Oh! Itachi I almost forgot, I got something for you."

Madara fished around in his pocket then pulled out a tiny wireless bullet vibrator.

"Now...hold still my boy." Madara said and lifted Itachi's legs without resistance, he spread them wide apart so that his pink hole was available for access.

Placing the toy to his slave's hole he got a jerk from Itachi's body as the cold vibrator was pushed up against his flesh.

"Alright, in it goes..." Madara teased and pushed the small vibrator into his ass until it disappeared inside his body.

Madara however kept pushing it even as his finger entered, he wanted to be sure it went all the way to the boy's prostate.

Pushing the button on the bottom of the vibrator before pulling his finger out the toy started to let off powerful vibes inside the younger male's ass making him jerk in surprise despite his vulnerable drugged state.

Madara then tied his ankles to the bottom bed posts.

"I'll see you later boy." Madara chuckled and left the room.

**~Madara's House (Living Room)~**

Tayuya stepped onto the front porch and opened the door for Sasuke who walked in looking tiered.

Madara saw the two come in and looked Tayuya and nodded his thanks to her. "Alright Tayuya. I'll see you tomorrow." he said calmly.

Tayuya nodded and smiled at the long haired male. "Of course Madara. Bye Sasuke." she said with a wave.

Tayuya stepped out the door and Madara closed the door.

The red haired girl arrived not long after at her home when she opened the door however she was grabbed roughly from behind making her gasp. "Call Madara Tayuya...tell him you won't be in for a while."

Tayuya was frightened she recognized the voice as Danzo but she felt the muzzle of a gun on the back of her neck. "P-Please...don't kill me." she sobbed.

Danzo leaned in close to her ear before speaking. "Shh...just do what I say Tayuya...and all will be fine." he said licking her earlobe as he took her phone and dialed Madara's number after scrolling through the list.

_'Hello?'_ Madara's voice came over the phone.

"M-Madara?" Tayuya whispered.

_'Tayuya...are you alright?'_ the male's concerned voice asked.

"N-No...can I take some time off sir? I got news that my brother Sakon passed away this afternoon in a car wreck."

_'Of course Tayuya...take all the time you need. I'm sorry for your loss.'_ Madara said sincerely.

"Alright. Bye Madara." she said and hung up the phone.

"Good girl...now you're coming with me...whether you want to or not. Get up." Danzo spoke sharply.

"P-Please...don't do this." she cried as he sucked on her neck leaving a hickey.

Danzo got annoyed with her cries and knocked her out with a swift hit to the head and she fell unconscious.

"Perfect..." he chuckled.

**~Miami Police Station (Gaara's Office)~**

Izuna and Kakashi gulped as Gaara slammed his fists against his desk after he shut the door, glaring heatedly at the two older men.

"I can't believe you would keep this from me!" He yelled at them as he tried to process the information. "Are you telling me Sasuke is alive and none of you thought to tell me?"

Gaara was angry no he was more than angry he was downright furious, not only didn't they tell him of Sasuke being alive but they had put their lives in danger not to mention letting Itachi get captured.

"Gaara calm down we didn't want anyone to know until we had proof." Kakashi tried to reason with the red haired man but only got a glare in return for his efforts and instantly shut his mouth.

"That's not the point Kakashi…you should have come to me." He whispered as he tried to calm his anger by taking a few deep breaths and closing his eyes.

Izuna couldn't take the tension anymore and tried to defuse the situation by going straight to the subject they needed to talk about.

"That's enough you two. You're right Gaara we should have come to straight away but we're here now and we need your help. Itachi and Sasuke needs your help." The long haired Uchiha said as he looked between Gaara and Kakashi.

Gaara gazed at the older man for a few seconds before nodding and sitting down.

"What do you know?" He asked finally getting down to business.

Izuna was right they didn't have time for petty arguments they had two Uchiha's to find.

"Well we think…now we know that Madara has Itachi and we're sure he has Sasuke too. We think the reason why he kidnapped Itachi was to make sure he never told anyone that Sasuke was still alive." Izuna answered and Gaara nodded as he understood what they were saying.

He leaned back in his seat as he tried to process everything in his mind.

Sasuke was alive! It was an amazing thought and he couldn't wrap his mind around it. The tears they cried the heartache they all went through, it was about to be over…or so he hoped.

If Sasuke was alive he had been with Madara and Crair for a few months and they all knew what monsters Crair and Madara could be. It made Gaara anxious and more determined to help find his best friend.

"We need to know who Madara would have contact with. I think the only way to catch Madara is talk to someone on the inside and I know you have a lot of information on that Gaara." Izuna said as he gazed intently into Gaara's eyes who had his hands under his chin as he gazed back just as intently before nodding.

He stood up and opened a draw that held all his files on Madara Uchiha. It contained mainly everything they could find and that included the names of his accomplishes and the members of his well known gang the black maunders. All the files we have on him are all here." Gaara replied as he placed the small pile of files on the table before sitting down and letting out a sigh.

"It's not a lot I know. Madara covered his tracks very well. Now here are the names of his members of his gang." He said as he opened up a certain file and pointed to a list of names. Izuna and Kakashi glanced at them and they instantly noticed a few names.

"We know Kabuto but he will be a little hard to talk to since he's dead." Kakashi replied causing Gaara's head to snap up his eyes wide.

"Yeah he was burned to a crisp in the basement of my childhood home…that's where we found Itachi." Izuna replied as memories that he tried to forget came flooding back. There were so many bad memories in that house and it took him all his courage to enter it.

Gaara nodded taking in the news although he couldn't say he wasn't please in hearing the news of Kabuto's death, especially after the heartache the man had caused his friends but maybe no one deserves that kind of death.

"Okay so what are we going to do? We need to find Sasuke and we need to find him now." Gaara asked.

"I think the best option is to go through Madara's associates and pick out the weakest link and go after them…" Kakashi replied.

* * *

**There we go, new chapter hope it was worth it. **

**(Important Note:)** _I am trying to motivate my self for my other stories, some of them Kristy will be taking over for me but they will remain on my profile but give her credit and comments from now on. I will let you know which stories they are later. I want to near no complaints from her because someone has insulted her writing or comparing her writing to mine. I will not accept that. You will be talking to me personally if that is the case._

_Emily_


	22. Betrayal

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape

* * *

Madara walked down the stairs to find Itachi sleeping, still completely naked like he had left him, on his spot where he was restrained to the bed.

A smirk played across Madara's face as he leaned over Itachi's form putting his mouth close to the young man's ear.

"Time to wake up Tachi..." he purred making the boy jump out of his skin as he looked around his surroundings before his eyes settled on the devil himself.

Itachi squirmed against his bindings as the bullet vibrator vibrated against his prostate causing him so curl his toes as the pleasure and pain became too much as he came once again, spraying cum on his belly and a little on Madara's bare arm since Madara was waring a black muscle shirt.

Surprisingly for his age Madara still had a good athletic build, then again Madara always had been a perfectionist when it came to his body.

Itachi couldn't help but glare hatefully at the man he loathed with all his being.

This only caused Madara to chuckle as he reached down and jammed two fingers into the boy's asshole causing the raven to grit his teeth in agony.

"I see you're enjoying your new toy pet." Madara giggled as he moved his fingers around inside Itachi's hole, searching for the little device. "But I'm afraid your fun time will have to be cut short because I have a little surprise for you."

The older Uchiha grinned as he finally got hold of the tiny device and slowly pulled it out causing Itachi to glare at him and let out a muffled curse but it couldn't be heard due to the large ball gag stuffed in his mouth.

Oh how he wanted to rip the man's head off with his two bare hands for humiliating him like some animal.

Madara seemed to sense his thoughts and frowned before a smirk lit back up on his face.

"You know you deserve this Itachi and a lot more." He hissed with a look that actually scared Itachi but the raven couldn't understand it but he had no time to dwell on it as the gag was abruptly removed from his mouth.

"Now we are going to see your brother. I think you've been well behaved lately and you deserve a treat." Madara said as he reached above Itachi's head and began untying his hands after he untied his legs.

This gave Itachi the opportunity to strike but the older raven caught his wrists.

"That wasn't very nice Tachi…here was me being all nice and letting you see your brother and you attack me I guess you don't want to see Sasuke then." Madara said in a fake disappointed tone causing Itachi's eyes to narrow in fury

This might be the only chance he got to see Sasuke and to see if he was alright. He needed to know for sure if his little brother was alive, gritting his teeth in both anger and shame he began to submit to the man's evil ways.

"No...let me see him." Itachi muttered bowing his head in a submissive pose.

"Now there are a few ground rules for when you are with Sasuke or with me…" Madara chuckled.

"Cut the shit Madara! You don't own me!"

The crack of skin hitting skin sounded through the basement and echoed off the walls.

Madara angrily pinned Itachi down against the bed and handcuffed him back to the headboard.

"Actually boy, you'll find that I do, and you will obey me because we wouldn't want anything to happen do dear Sasuke now would we? He might just have an accident and not wake up from it." Madara snarled grabbing Itach's chin roughly.

Itachi stared at him shocked. "Y-You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Madara asked firmly.

Itachi fell silent upon the new threat and nodded his head understanding what Madara wanted.

"That's what I thought, now you listen to me boy." Madara spoke tossing his long ebony mane of hair over his shoulder.

Madara leaned down and ran his tongue up Itachi's shoulder, up his neck all the way to his jawline where Itachi pulled back in disgust.

"Nnngh! Get off!" he growled.

"You taste like ash...I like it." Madara purred into Itachi's ear.

Spreading the younger Uchiha's legs wide open he grabbed some rope and tied them in an awkward position to the bottom bed posts holding him open and bare to the world.

The older male pulled out a tube of some sort of gel and smeared it on all fingers on his right hand except for his thumb.

'Let's see how well this stuff works, maybe he'll give me a good show if he gets horny enough, and if I do this daily I can probably teach him to enjoy it without this drug to make him horny...that'll be fun having sexual fun without protest...I can't wait...hehe.' Madara thought to himself.

Madara looked Itachi in the eyes, a mischievous look developing in his eyes as he reached down between the younger Uchiha's legs and teasingly hovered his pointer finger above his puckered hole.

Itachi lifted his head off the pillow and glared at the bastard, realizing what he was going to do.

"Don't you da- ah!" he cried as Madara's middle finger entered him.

"You like that?" Madara asked grasping Itachi's cock at the base and squeezing roughly.

"Hnn...n-no...o." the Uchiha protested.

"Really? Then why are you so hard Tachi?" Madara taunted.

"First rule with Sasuke. You will not tell him of your relation to him whatever I tell him about you, you will not deny."

Suddenly Itachi screamed in agony when Madara squeezed his swollen dick violently, painfully.

"Got it?" Madara snarled.

Itachi quickly nodded his head hoping it would make Madara loosen his grip.

"Second rule. You will not tell him what we have done or the fun me and you have had." Madara continued, slipping in a second finger.

Itachi arched his back. "Unnghh." he groaned loudly.

Madara smirked in triumph and started to pump his fingers in and out of Itachi's ass, scissoring the digits as he moved them deeper inside Itachi to try and prepare him for what he had planned ahead.

"Third rule, around me you will never refuse my love." Madara spoke and leaned down to Itachi's face kissing Itachi passionately and sucking on Itachi's bottom lip and gently tugging at it with his teeth.

Itachi gasped as Madara's fingers hit something deep inside him that made him see white, a loud moan escaped him but was soon muffled when Madara silenced him when he shoved his tongue into the twenty-eight year old's mouth temporarily unguarded orifice to quiet him.

"Forth..." Madara said pulling away from Itachi's lips, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips a he pulled away.

"...you will obey me, you will do whatever I tell you to do without protest. If I tell you to fuck yourself with a dildo you will do it. If I tell you to strip for me you will do it. If I tell you to bend over you will do it."

"Ah!" Itachi cried feeling Madara brush against his prostate again.

"If you don't do what I ask, punishment may be severe." Madara chuckled.

"Fifth, you will take whatever I give you and you will like it."

Another finger was inserted.

"Hn...oh god..." Itachi groaned squirming his hips a little bit as the feeling of Madara's fingers continued to pleasure him.

Madara grinned and picked up the pace, pumping his fingers in and out, stretching them in different directions as he fingered the young man.

"Sixth. You are my whore therefore you will act like a whore." Madara chuckled.

Madara reached down and cupped Itachi's balls, starting to massage them tenderly.

"Seventh, you will call me master and everyone else ma'am or sir."

The young Uchiha was panting by now, heavily at that.

He could tell he was at his climax and was needing release soon, his cock hurt and he had a raging erection.

"Eighth, if I put something inside you, you are forbidden to take it out without my permission. If I put something on you you're forbidden to take it off until I say so."

"Ninth, when you are not with Sasuke and are in the basement you are to be quiet and not make a ruckus I don't need you frightening Sasuke." Madara grinned.

"Hnnn...g-god...s-so...ah...oh god...p-please..." Itachi groaned as Madara continued to finger him moving his fingers even faster now.

"Hm? Please what Tachi?" Madara grinned evilly.

"H-Harder..." Itachi panted.

"Tenth, you will show me and everyone else the respect they deserve."

"Hnnn..."

"Heh...you insatiable little brat..." Madara laughed.

"Here...one more round Itachi, I know you'll like this treat." Madara said picking up the two inch ball gag once more.

"Make it easier for yourself and just open up." Madara chuckled evilly.

Itachi was disgusted with himself, but he was too lost in the pleasure and immediately opened his mouth as wide as he could.

"Hehe...good boy Tachi." Madara grinned at the submission and put the black ball to Itachi's open lips then pushed it inside that sexy oral orifice.

After getting the ball inside he buckled the double straps behind the man's head and snickered admiring his work, the boy's immobility and that sexy mouth stuffed full.

He was getting turned on just staring at the naked boy who was completely at his mercy.

He was his to do as he pleased with him.

"Mmhm...now. My little pet, I have some stuff for you." the older Uchiha spoke and slowly, teasingly removed his fingers.

Itachi let out a small groan of disappointment at the loss of fullness.

"Don't worry my boy, you'll be filled again real soon...heh, you'll probably be fuller than you ever have been in a few seconds." Madara chuckled as he walked to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer where he found a cloth sack that he carried over to the bed Itachi was tied to.

Madara grinned to himself and muttered quietly so Itachi couldn't hear. "I wouldn't be surprised if I damage something...either way, I'm going to enjoy watching you moan like a little bitch in heat."

He untied the ribbon holding his bag of 'goodies' shut and pulled out a black collar studded with real diamonds.

Itachi watched with curious eyes as Madara pulled out a large round metal object, it sort of looked like a very large egg or something.

Whatever it was it was round and egg shaped and looked to be about eleven inches wide.

Madara then pulled out six small high powered metal bullet vibrators and held them in his hand, playing with them between his fingers.

Itachi stared at him confused.

"Know what this is Tachi?" Madara giggled as he held up the large metal egg.

Itachi stared at it for a while then shook his head making a negative comment behind the ball stuffed in his mouth, though the comment went ignored by the older male.

"It's a specially designed chrome egg, I had it customized a long time ago for a different someone...would you like to see what it does?" Madara asked as he reached down and stroked Itachi's tailbone.

Itachi's curiosity got the better of him, and before he could even think strait his horniness got the better of him and he found himself nodding his head.

Little did he know he was going to regret that later.

Madara's smirk grew to an evil grin, as he showed Itachi the egg, he twisted it in both directions and it popped open almost like those toy Easter eggs that kids hunt for on Easter Sunday.

"It open and closes, but..." Madara put it back together and showed him a hole in the top of the egg where it looked like something could be inserted.

Madara pulled out the six bullet vibrators and turned one on.

"Let's see how many of these we can fit inside..." he spoke and placed it to the hole in top then let go and they watched as it disappeared inside.

Itachi could hear the metal bullet vibrator clanking against the soft chrome metal of the egg from the inside.

Madara soon had all six of the small but powerful bullet vibrators inside the egg, all of them had been turned on full power.

"Now...you said you wanted to see what it does? Yes?" Madara asked as he prodded at Itachi's quivering hole.

Itachi looked down between his legs lust evident in his eyes, he couldn't' help it he was just so horny he didn't even understand why either, this was so wrong.

Not paying attention to the size, well paying attention to it but not anticipating his limits he quickly and eagerly nodded his head with a muffled groan as he squirmed his hips a little in hint that he was ready.

Madara grinned sadistically and twisted the egg in both directions and a click could be heard, evidently the egg could lock itself to keep it from separating.

He put the locked shut huge vibrating egg to Itachi twitching ring of muscles.

"I'll show you what it does then. You'll enjoy it I promise." Madara chuckled darkly.

Itachi lifted his head off the pillow and watched eagerly as Madara started to push the egg inside him.

It felt fine, until it was one-third inside his body and the egg started to get to the uncomfortably wide as the wildly spasming egg was pushed inside his tight heat.

He let out a grunt and squirmed his hips in discomfort.

Eyes going wide he felt his body starting to tear and he let out a muffled scream.

Madara leaned down and cupped his chin with his free hand as Itachi started to thrash his head from side to side letting out muffled screams of agony, he stilled Itachi's head with his firm grip on the younger male's face.

"Shh...focus on me baby...It'll get better I promise Tachi." he whispered as he kissed Itachi's neck and started to suckle and bite on the side leaving a dark purple blotch as he left a hickey on his neck.

Madara continued to kiss Itachi's neck and traveled up to Itachi's face planting random kisses on his face, then moving down, down, and down til he was at Itachi's abdomen and lower body.

He started to kiss randomly on his body, stomach, chest, groin area, parted thighs in places that didn't have blood running down the pale flesh.

Madara traveled back up to Itachi's chest and took the left nipple into his mouth.

He started swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it gently and roughly at the same time, every now and then he'd gently nip at it or squeeze it between his teeth.

Itachi had tears of agony streaming down his cheeks, it hurt so damn bad this stupid vibrating egg was tearing his insides apart ruthlessly.

Madara's other hand which was still pushing the eleven inch wide egg inside his now abused little hole paused for a second when it was halfway.

The older Uchiha glanced down at Itachi's sexy little hole, which was being stretched painfully as he pushed the large egg inside.

"You must like this Itachi, your sexy little hole is just swallowing it right up." Madara grinned tauntingly.

Itachi let out a small whimper.

Madara glanced up at Itachi with a sadistic grin seeing the tears flowing from Itachi's eyes as he teasingly stopped to keep Itachi's hole stretched to a painful degree that was causing extreme agony.

"I told you it'll get better, you'll see. Just wait for the fun part to start, the best of it hasn't even come yet boy." Madara chuckled.

Itachi let out a sob then started coughing violently as he started choking on his own saliva when he started panting heavily from the strain of his muscles.

Madara immediately used his free hand that wasn't holding the egg at a pause and unstrapped the ball gag and pulled the two inch ball from Itachi's mouth, Itachi spat up clear liquid and let out a scream of agony.

"Stop it! Stop it! It's too big! It won't fit! It's too big Madara! Take it out! I-It's tearing me apart! Please god Madara it hurts!" Itachi cried between sobs.

Madara frowned disapprovingly and gave a rough shove to the egg pushing it in further.

"What do you address me as pet?" he growled.

Itachi let out a sob, sure he wanted sex but this hurt really bad, but was it wrong that he was getting slightly even more aroused by the act. "P-Please Master! It's too big! It's not going to fit inside me! Master please stop! Y-Your whore is begging you! I-It's too big Master!"

Madara smirked at the submission, by the look of the erection Itachi was still sporting he was still horny, so he decided he'd keep going with this, the more amusing and fun part hadn't even started yet.

"I don't think I will my pet...I am having too much fun watching you beg and squirm." he said smugly.

"B-But Master-" Itachi started only to be interrupted when the black ball was stuffed back into his mouth before he could continue and then buckled behind his head.

"Quiet pet." Madara chuckled.

Itachi was going insane, he could feel the egg containing the six vibrators shaking as it was being pushed inside his hole, it was not a pleasant feeling having your hole stretched to such a degree and moving by itself while the something was being inserted.

More tears streamed down Itachi's face as he let out a whimper.

The egg was more than half-way inside and the widest part had past, it was starting to get skinnier as it was pushed in further at a slow pace.

Soon it was two-thirds inside and Itachi's screams died down a little since the widest part had passed and it wasn't stretching his entrance by a painful eleven inches anymore, his normally tight resistant hole still burned, ached and felt like it had torn but it wasn't as bad.

Blood could still be felt running down his thighs onto the bed sheets however.

He let out a whimper another tear streamed down his face, most of them had stopped due to the lessened pain.

"...do not worry. I am almost done. Just a little bit more Tachi." Madara reassured as he kept pushing the vibrating metal inside the stretched tight heat.

Finely the skinny tip of the egg disappeared inside Itachi's abused bleeding hole, completely submerged Itachi was surprised he couldn't feel any of the large egg sticking out of him he hadn't even thought it possible that the egg would fit inside him, it had been so large.

Madara untied his ankles from the bed posts and reached behind Itachi's head, pulling out a key to the special ball gag he normally used on Itachi now a days he felt the key hole and locked it shut to ensure Itachi would keep silent and not unbuckle the gag and pull it out.

Then he freed Itachi's wrists from the hand cuffs, they were irritated and semi-cut small trickles of blood hear and there around the wrists.

Itachi in his panic naturally let his hands fly up to the gag and tried to remove it, he normally would leave it alone, but he needed someone to help him. Now! He was in pain and he didn't like it.

He thought he and Madara were going to have 'fun' but that fucking hurt!

"Shh, shh...it's okay." Madara said softly.

Itachi started to get up and let out a cry of pain and an uncomfortable groan as he felt the large egg inside his ass stretching his ass as he moved.

"Relax pet..." Madara purred as he hovered over top of Itachi and licked the back of his neck.

Itachi let out a whimper and let Madara do what he wanted as he lay back down on the bed trying not to move since it caused him discomfort.

"That's it...just be still." the older Uchiha whispered stroking medium length black locks.

Madara pulled out a remote and pushed a button and Itachi felt the vibrating egg start to get more ruthless in its vibrating as all the vibrators reacted to the remote's control.

He let out a loud cry of surprise then arched his back in pleasure, curling his toes and throwing his head back moaning loudly.

"Let the fun begin pet..." Madara snickered.

Itachi stared at him confused as he motioned a finger upwards.

"Come to me Tachi..." he ordered calmly.

Itachi stayed where he was, he was too uncomfortable to move, the egg was taking up so much room inside him, plus it was vibrating against his prostate due to its large size.

Frankly he was surprised the whole egg had even fit inside him.

"I said come here." Madara said sternly.

Itachi let out a muffled protest but when Madara's eyes hardened, he started to drag himself to his hands and knees and crawled over to Madara and knelt by his feet.

Madara smirked at the submissive pose.

"Good boy, you catch on fast you little whore."

"Mmmph!" Itachi whispered pitifully.

Madara grinned evilly at Itachi and turned the vibrating egg on full power, making all six of the little vibrators buzz about inside the egg sending off strong vibes inside Itachi's ass.

"Mmmph!" Itachi cried as his arms failed him and he collapsed lying on the ground curling up and arching his back in pleasure.

Madara watched amused as the younger male started to glance at him lustfully.

Itachi started to touch himself not really paying any attention to Madara, all he knew is he was a horny mess at the moment.

Madara turned the remote on again and watched as Itachi moaned and groaned in absolute bliss as his toes curled and he fisted the blankets.

After a while Madara had his fun but decided it'd be more fun to watch Itachi struggle.

"Alright Tachi...up." he said happily.

Itachi looked up at him with a surprised look on his face.

He could barely even move, it wasn't a painful sensation inside him it was more of an uncomfortable one due to how big the vibrating metal egg that was deep inside him was, and how much room it was taking up.

It was a dull ache but he could hardly close his legs together, he had to spread his legs just in order to move them because if he didn't then there would be a sharp ache inside his body.

"Up." Madara repeated as he held out a pair of black sweat pants and a blue t-shirt.

Itachi struggled and with a pitiful whimper started to walk towards Madara, his ass and lower body aching as he walked.

Madara smirked as the boy let out a pitiful whimper, he walked over and bound Itachi's hands behind his back before marching he began to drag Itachi out of the basement.

Itachi noticed it was quite dark out and guessed it must be quite late and also couldn't help but notice the nice decor of the house, but he expected nothing less this was Madara Uchiha after all.

The younger raven felt himself being dragged to the staircase and up it before stopping out side a bedroom door.

Itachi kept stumbling, he couldn't help it the pleasure and ache inside his ass was too great.

"Up boy." Madara commented noticing the younger's stumbling walk.

Madara stopped Itachi outside the door and reached behind his head removing the gag.

"Now...you mind the rules Tachi...I can assure you I will punish you then I will kill Sasuke if you do not. He is no good to me if he knows who you are. In fact...I"m going to leave this on." Madara said and put the ball gag back into Itachi's mouth, not wanting to take any risks.

Itachi didn't comment, just let out a small moan as Madara increased the vibration causing a smirk on the man's face at his reaction.

Madara opened the door and walked in where he ironically found Crair inside the room talking to Sasuke about something.

The older Uchiha smiled his tall body hiding Itachi from view. "Hello boys."

"Father? What are you doing he-" Crair started but spotted Itachi behind Madara and frowned slightly.

Madara chuckled and shook his head, "Sasuke. I have someone I would like you to meet."

Sasuke stared at his father before Madara stepped aside and grabbed a man and shoved him roughly to the ground on his knees, his hands were bound with rope that was tied in intricate knots.

Itachi lifted his head resisting the urge to moan and stared at Sasuke. His eyes started to tear up as he saw who was in front of him.

_'He was alive, he's been alive all this time...'_ Itachi thought miserably.

Sasuke had to admit he was frightened, he didn't understand why his daddy would have a man tied up it didn't make sense to him.

"Mmmph!" Itachi cried struggling against his binds as Madara held him on his knees by gripping his shoulders firmly.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Itachi's eyes flew wide open at the comment and he glared coldly at Madara, knowing now what he had done to his younger sibling.

"His name is Itachi, he is the man who killed your mother Sasuke...I am merely punishing him for it." Madara chuckled.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and shock, "H-He killed my mother?"

"Yes."

"Itachi let out muffled angry growl which turned to a moan as Madara started up the vibrator again.

Crair smirked feeling highly entertained with the sight.

"Mmmm..." Itachi moaned arching his back and stopping his struggles against the ropes binding his wrists.

Sasuke looked down feeling sad and turned away.

"Mm...mmmph!" Itachi cried.

Madara chuckled and frowned when Itachi flung himself away from him, using all his body wight to make him let go.

The older Uchiha snarled and looked at Crair.

"Son, take our guest down to the basement. I'd like to speak with your brother." Madara said calmly.

Crair nodded and picked Itachi up off the ground and dragged the struggling man out of the room.

Sasuke watched as his older brother dragged the struggling man out of the room.

"Dad...why are you...?" Sasuke whispered feeling a little scared for the man for a reason unknown to him.

Madara lifted Sasuke's chin with a gentle hand.

"It is what he deserves Sasuke, he hurt our family badly. We deserve justice. Understand?" Madara asked.

Sasuke nodded and Madara gave Sasuke a hug before walking out of the room.

**~Madara's House (Basement) *Three Days Later*~**

Itachi squirmed relentlessly against the handcuffs holding his wrists together, a ball gag still stuffed deep in his mouth. He couldn't even attempt to take it out even if his hands weren't tied together since it needed a lock to open.

Itachi cursed Madara as he finally gave up struggling and leaned again the hard pillow that the older Uchiha gave him.

Itachi's mind drifted off to Sasuke and how he failed him. He wanted to just do one thing right for his brother to make it up to him for all the bad things he had put him through but it looked like he had messed up yet again.

The younger raven was so lost in his thoughts and misery that he failed to hear the door to the basement opening and two figures stepping through the door and into the darkness until one of them switched the light on making the whole room light up.

Itachi blinked as he tried to get used to the light before glaring in the direction of the stairs at the two people he despised most in the whole world.

"How are you doing Tachi?" Madara asked sweetly as he descended the basement steps followed by his oldest son who wore a smirk.

He tensed up as he saw them coming, dread filled his stomach knowing they weren't here for anything good.

Itachi let out a low growl as Madara's fingertips brushed his cheek tenderly. The older raven couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Oh not to your liking then my little raven? Oh well more fun for me and guess what Crair wants to join in too…" Madara trailed off as he nodded his head in his oldest son's direction.

Crair's smirk grew wider as he walked forward until he was on the other side of the bed.

Itachi looked horrified at this.

_'Don't tell me they're thinking about molesting with me?!'_ He thought to himself unable to digest the thought of Crair touching him, it was bad enough Madara did it but Crair, he was repulsed just thinking about it.

Madara seemed to sense what he was thinking and let out a chuckle as he reached forward and stroked Itachi's greasy locks. "Oh no Itachi that's just our little fun but there's other ways to play with you…"

With that Madara punched him hard across the face, starting Itachi for a minute as he registered what had just happened as blood oozed from his nose and dripped down his chin and onto the already blood-stained sheets.

Madara snickered and sunk his fist into the side of Itachi's head earning a loud grunt of pain.

"Do not worry Itachi. We're going to have a lot of fun." Madara snickered looking at his son and nodding.

Crair grinned and whipped out Itachi's own pocket knife.

"Remember this?" the dual haired man asked with a sick grin.

"Mm..." Itachi growled lowly.

"Heh, well then take this." Crair ginned before stabbing Itachi in the leg with the sharp knife making Itachi squeal in pain.

"There...how do you like it." the dual haired man continued.

Madara chuckled as he watched Itachi writhe in pain on the bed before he raised his hand motioning for Crair to stop.

"Enough for now Crair. It's my turn. I'll call you back in when I'm done." Madara said softly.

Frowning in disappointment Crair pressed the switch on the blade making it retract, then he tossed it to his father who caught it with ease.

Crair opened the door and walked out closing the door on the way out.

Madara turned to Itachi with a sinister grin.

"Now..." Madara whispered huskily into Itachi's ear making the man shiver.

"Mmm..." Itachi groaned as Madara nipped harshly at his earlobe.

Madara stripped his own clothes off and climbed on top of the younger man.

"I want to see some blood my little raven." he hissed darkly as he snapped the knife switch revealing the sharp blade.

Itachi squirmed slightly beneath the man, Madara was heavier than he was due to his tall frame it made it a bit difficult to breath.

Madara without any warning stabbed the knife into Itachi's abdomen twisting the blade in a full circle.

Itachi let out a muffled scream and Madara grabbed hold of his chin forcing him to look into his cold eyes.

"Shh, shh, shh...its okay." the evil bastard cooed in mock attempts to soothe him.

"Gmmph." Itachi groaned in agony, trying to shift his lower body up to buck Madara off his body, but of course the man wouldn't budge.

Madara grinned with sadistic pleasure as he started to drag the knife blade first down along Itachi's arm.

Itachi squealed, his feet trying to jerk upwards to kick the man but the restraints held up.

"Hahahah...I told you I'd make you pay for betraying me boy." he cackled, his long mane of hair coming down over his shoulders to hover above Itachi's chest.

Madara yanked the blade out of his young cousin's arm before grinning at him.

Reaching the hem of Itachi's black pants he pulled them off and then looked Itachi strait in the eye and grinning with a mischievousness smile before pulling his boxers off.

Madara grabbed his gun from the night stand and opened the bullet chamber.

Itachi frowned in confusion as Madara dumped the metal bullets onto the floor before putting the now empty clip back into the gun.

Once the clip snapped into place Madara grinned and parted his thighs.

'What is he doing?' Itachi thought.

His question quickly and abruptly answered when something was rammed into him, stretching him painfully.

Lifting his head off the pillow he saw Madara holding the handle of the gun in his hand but the muzzle of the gun was embedded into his ass.

The object started to move deeper and deeper and Madara watched his horrified eyes in sadistic triumph as he continued what he was doing.

'Oh god! He's fucking me with it!' his mind screamed.

Itachi tried to struggle, it was stretching him to a painful degree, and some of the edges on the gun were pointy.

Madara moved the gun in and out of that tight sexy hole, which started bleeding not long after from the roughness of the gun's texture.

"You like that Tachi?" he asked with a grin.

Itachi screamed even louder as tears streamed down his face.

After six minutes the gun was abruptly yanked out of him and Itachi sobbed miserably.

It hurt so bad.

"Hn." Madara grunted, he re-positioned himself at Itachi's abused entrance and rammed inside earning a muffled scream.

"Now, now...don't cry. There's no need for tears Tachi." he mocked the younger male.

"Mmm..." the raven cried.

"Hn. Pathetic." Madara grunted, he had been aroused from the previous events so it didn't take him long to cum.

After he was done emptying himself, Madara grabbed his clothes and slipped them back on.

Glancing at Itachi's worn out figure panting on the bed he grinned before going up the stairs to the door and opening it.

"Crair." he called.

Three minutes later both men walked back down into the basement once more.

Crair looked at Madara who nodded at him, Itachi noticed a box of something in his hand.

The dual haired man grinned before leaning over his body and tipping the box over, white grains of something fell into the deep wound in his abdomen and then blinding pain hit him.

Itachi read the box label and noticed it was salt.

Twisting and writhing about on the bed in pain he screamed in agony.

The door suddenly opened and both men froze when they saw a short outline of a person.

"Dad I need to…" The person said as he happily jumped down the steps but stopped short as he saw Itachi tied to the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes went wide with horror at what he saw.

"W-what's going on?" He stuttered taking a step back, a scared look in his dark eyes.

Madara stared at Sasuke before glancing at Itachi quickly before turning back again to face his youngest son.

"What are you doing down here Sasuke? I thought I told you never to come into the basement?" Madara said in a firm voice making the smaller raven gulp and shake his head.

"I was just wondering where everyone was…" He trailed off for a second as he stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry…but what are you doing to that man."

Sasuke pointed at Itachi no understanding what they were doing but it looked like they were hurting him.

Madara stared at Crair for a second not knowing how to explain but then it came to him.

"Well Sasuke you remember what I told you the other day?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he waited for his son to reply which he did with a curt nod.

"Well because of that he needs to be punished and that's what we're doing. He deserves it…"

Sasuke stared down at the ground, his eyes narrowing as he remembered what his father said about the man killing his mom. He felt rage course through his body as he glared at the man.

Itachi gulped feeling hurt by his little brother's actions and let out a muffled protest as he tried to tell the younger Uchiha that it wasn't true…well it was but still…

"How could you?" Sasuke suddenly yelled tears on the outline of his eyes as they threatened to fall. All three men stood there shocked by the display as Sasuke continued. "How could you kill her…she was my mother…how could you?"

Madara glared hatefully at Itachi finding everything his fault as he made his way over to Sasuke an idea suddenly coming to his head.

"Sasuke do you want to help punish this man?" He asked in a hushed tone as he rubbed circles on his younger son's back. This was perfect he wanted Itachi to suffer and this was the perfect way, to have his beloved brother torture him. It was going to be fun just to see the raven's face.

Sasuke stared at the man tied to the bed, he looked terrified and miserable.

"Um...okay." Sasuke said not knowing how to respond to the question.

Itachi's eyes went wide in hurt and horror.

He knew Sasuke wasn't in his right state of mind and that Madara was manipulating him to doing something he didn't think was wrong.

The sick bastard.

Sasuke walked over to his father who took his slightly smaller hand and placed the blade in his hand.

"Hold it like this." he said gripping the man's hand and showing where to put his fingers, like a father shows a boy how to hold a gun when out on a hunting trip.

"Okay...now what?" Sasuke asked nervously his hand shaking as he held the knife.

"Don't move your fingers hold it just like that." Madara said reaching over and pulling the switch on the retractable knife making the knife shoot out with a 'ssshriiink' scraping noise.

Sasuke stared at the gleaming silver metal, it was shiny and it was sharp, it seemed to stare back at him with its menacing appearance.

"Be careful Sasuke, don't cut your fingers. Hold it just like that." Madara said gripping Sasuke's shoulders and walking him over to where Itachi lay on the bed.

"Okay..." the boy whispered lowly.

Once Madara had Sasuke right in front of the bed next to Itachi he stepped back and looked at the night stand where a blindfold was sitting on top.

Glancing at his older son who met his gaze he mouthed the word 'blindfold' and pointed at the nightstand where the black cloth lay.

Crair picked it up and looked at his father, then at Itachi who was staring at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

The oldest Uchiha nodded and Crair walked behind the headboard and pulled Itachi's hair lifting his head up he slipped the blindfold over his eyes, obscuring his vision before tying it behind his head tightly, making sure it wouldn't come untied.

Itachi didn't like this anymore, he had been trying to get Sasuke to look into his eyes, maybe he could get Sasuke to recognize him if he and him locked eyes and stared at each other. He was desperate and was trying all the techniques he had ever heard of.

Madara had evidently known what he was doing and decided to take care of it by making sure to blindfold him.

He couldn't try to talk to Sasuke, he couldn't do anything.

Crair and Madara stepped back away from the bed, but Sasuke just stood there staring down at the man's heaving chest, he could see pale marks on the man's body.

He didn't know what they were, but they looked like those things he saw on television on crime shows when someone's wound healed.

He forgot what they were called, he knew they started with an 's' though.

"Go on." Madara said nodding to his younger son who had glanced over his shoulder nervously.

"W-What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Madara walked back over to his son and grabbed his wrist in a gentle hand and guided it to aim towards Itachi's rib cage.

"Now bring your hand up, and then slam the tip of the knife into his body." Madara instructed.

"Mmpph!" the man cried struggling against the restraints.

Sasuke was getting nervous again, this man's wild and frantic movements were making him uneasy.

He felt like he was doing something wrong, like something he shouldn't be doing.

Madara could sense Sasuke's distress and glared at Itachi before growling in frustration.

The stupid boy was going to ruin his whole idea if he kept distracting his son like this.

Raising a fist he slammed it down as hard as he could into Itachi's stomach making him choke back a scream and start wheezing, inhaling deeply through his nose as he lost air from his lungs.

Sasuke flinched at hearing the loud muffled noise after his father had hit the man with full force.

Why did his dad hate this man so much? It didn't seem like he had only one reason...so why would he be holding him in the basement tied up and hurting him.

"Go on." Madara said, allowing his son to continue with what he had been going to do, before they had been 'rudely' interrupted by the helpless man.

Sasuke's hand trembled slightly but he raised the blade above his shoulder level before slamming it into the man's side making the man squeal once again.

Then Sasuke looked down at his hand startled when he felt a warm substance on his hand, red covered it.

Blood? How was there blood? He didn't mean to make the man bleed.

Sure enough he let go of the knife and to his horror he saw it was still jammed inside the man's body. The blade totally embedded into the poor guy's body, he couldn't even see the beginning of the metal just the handle.

Staring, terrified at what he had just done, he looked at his father seeking some sort of look of comfort but was confused when he saw none.

Instead he saw pride and happiness in those dark eyes that resembled his own.

Why was his dad happy? He made the man bleed. Was he supposed to do that? Did his daddy want him to do that to the man? He hadn't meant to do that.

Madara watched with a proud grin on his face before he saw Sasuke's horrified orbs staring at him.

'Shit...guess I shouldn't have made him do that...he looks like he's about to pass out...'

"Sasuke?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"I-I don't want to..." he whispered staring at the blood on his pale hand.

Madara sighed in slight disappointment, he had wanted Sasuke to join in. None the less he walked over to his son and pulled a towel that had also been on the nightstand off and grabbed Sasuke's shaking hand.

He wrapped the black towel around Sasuke's hand and wiped the sticky blood off his son's hand.

Sasuke watched his father clean off his hand before gripping his chin with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Why don't you go on upstairs. I'll be right up to speak with you. Okay?" Madara said caressing the young man's cheek with the back of his gloved hand.

Sasuke nodded and turned around.

Once he disappeared up the stairs Madara turned to his oldest.

"I don't think that was a good idea all the sudden." he admitted.

"Me neither...he looked so clueless."

"He was scared shitless...like he didn't even know he was supposed to hurt him."

"Mmmph!" Itachi growled lowly at them.

"For fuck's sake Crair. Shut him up." Madara snapped angrily.

"Sure thing." the other man replied before walking over to where Itachi's head was and grabbing him by the hair, then proceeding in slamming his head into the mahogany head board.

Itachi went still as his skull hit the wood with a loud 'thunk'.

Crair walked back over to his father waiting for him to continue.

"Anyways...I'm going to go talk to him. Try and treat his wounds, clean him up a little bit at least." he said softly.

"Okay." Crair nodded and walked to the nightstand pulling a first aid kit out of the top drawer.

"Talk to you later son." Madara said.

"Later."

Madara walked up the steps and walked opened the door.

He found Sasuke sitting on the couch in front of the TV, which was turned off and he was just staring down at his lap.

Quietly without being noticed he walked in front of the couch.

"Hey." he said softly as he plopped down next to the twenty-three year old, making the couch cushions dip due to his weight compared to his son's.

"Hi." Sasuke greeted quietly.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you son." he said sympathetically, getting right to the point.

"It's okay." Sasuke said smiling weakly at his father.

Madara's eyes hardened a bit as he shook his head.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have made you do that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"But...you didn't make me. You gave me a choice remember? I-I just didn't know what to do...so I said yes." the younger male explained nervously.

"Yes, but still."

"Why did you look so happy when I hurt him daddy?" Sasuke asked.

Madara paused trying to find the right answer he thought he should give Sasuke.

Finely he cleared his throat, "That man...he has hurt me so many times. He has hurt me, Crair, and even you when he took the life of your mother that day."

"So you are hurting him...because he hurt you?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yes. He deserves to pay for what he has done to our family. For taking your mother away from us." Madara explained.

"Oh. I didn't like it..." Sasuke admitted.

Madara frowned slightly, noticing that Sasuke's personality hadn't changed. Sure his mind had but his heart hadn't.

He was still a kind gentle person.

The older Uchiha placed his hand on top of Sasuke's head and ruffled his hair as he stood up.

"It's okay. You don't have to. Just stay upstairs from now on okay son?" Madara asked with a smile.

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around Madara who returned the hug.

"I'm going to get supper cooking okay? Why don't you go find something to do Sasuke." he said patting the younger man's shoulder.

"Okay." Sasuke said and walked up the stairs.

He was tired anyways he'd just go lay down for a nap.

Still something in the back of his mind said that that his father wasn't telling the truth to him, and that man...he was so scared when his father was around him.

But his father wasn't a bad man right?

**~Madara's House (Living Room) *One Week Later*~**

Madara rushed to the door when there was a knock on the door, he had been expecting Danzo almost an hour ago.

"Hello Madara." Danzo greeted.

Madara crossed his arms. "You're late. I hate waiting."

"Hmhm...I know, I know my apologies."

Madara sighed, "I need to get to work, but I couldn't leave Sasuke alone. With his 'state' of mind he needs supervision tenty-four seven."

"I understand, you want to keep him like this." Danzo said with a nod of his head.

The Uchiha nodded.

"He's in the kitchen, I have to go but I'll be back later tonight. Crair is at work if you need him his phone number is on the fridge."

Madara walked into the kitchen so he could introduce Danzo to Sasuke.

Itachi also sat at the table, his hands bound with a chain in front of him.

Sasuke would glance nervously at him every now and then.

Itachi spotted Danzo and his mouth dropped open in horror and shock as he recognized the man as one of Kabuto's old workers.

"Madara...I need to speak with you..." he started.

"Shut up." Madara snarled, and motioned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke this is Danzo, he will be looking after you while Tayuya is away." Madara announced.

Sasuke looked at the ground shyly and nodded in understanding.

Madara walked over to Itachi and hauled him up by the back of the shirt and marched him to the basement steps where he took him back down into the dark room.

"Wait Madara...something isn't right I don't trust hi-" Itachi was cut off as Madara's favorite locking ball gag was stuffed inside his orifice and buckled tightly behind his head, then locked.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." snarled Madara as he threw Itachi back down onto the bed tied him there.

Madara left the room leaving Itachi struggling trying to get free to help Sasuke.

Danzo glanced down the stairs having heard the whole conversation, a smirk playing across his face.

"Hn...now that Itachi's out of the way, this should be easy." he whispered quietly so Madara wouldn't hear.

"I am leaving now, goodbye Sasuke." Madara called.

**~Madara's House (Living Room)~**

After Madara had left Sasuke decided to go take a shower and went upstairs and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water he stripped his clothes off and stepped under the hot water.

Sasuke heard the door opened and let it slide thinking that the man might have to use the bathroom but he heard the sound of clothes shuffling onto the floor and curiosity came over him.

Then the shower door opened and he was grabbed from behind and a hand thrown over his mouth as he was pulled towards the man when he climbed inside the shower.

Sasuke let out a small cry of protest but this man leaned close to his ear, "Hush now...Sasuke it'll be okay. As long as you do as you're told. If not I'll kill your father and take you for myself. Understand?"

Sasuke tembled in fright and nodded his head and the man forced him to turn around and get on his knees, he saw that this man was naked and he was pulling him towards his crotch area.

"Suck it boy." Danzo ordered grabbing a fist full of his hair and bringing his face right in front of his pulsing cock.

Sasuke was confused at what Danzo wanted him to do until he yanked on black locks making him cry out, allowing Danzo to shove his penis into his mouth.

"Ahhh...good boy...nnnh." Danzo moaned in pleasure, reaching out of the side of the tub he picked up someting from his jeans pocket and kept it out of Sasuke point of view.

It was a long purple waterproof vibrator he had snuck up from Madara's 'toybox' he casually shared with the boy's other older brother Itachi.

Reaching behind Sasuke he spread the boy's butt cheeks with two fingers before shoving the vibrator all the way inside the boy's hole making him try to pull off but

Danzo's grip on his hair kept him there, so he only choked on the man's erection.

Danzo shushed the boy sensing his pain. "Shh...keep sucking. Swirl your tongue around my tip. Make me cum kid."

Tears leaked from Sasuke eyes he pulled off a little until he was at the tip of the head and started sucking only on the head making Danzo moan, the boy had skill he'd never known anyone to use this technique before.

_'The kid could be a good pet.' Danzo thought switching on the vibrator in the boys ass._

Danzo moaned loudly before coming inside Sasuke hot cavern making the boy gag and cum to leak from his mouth as Danzo pulled out.

Danzo shook his head in mock disappointment. "Now Sasuke...you were supposed to swallow it. I'll have to punish you."

Danzo bent Sasuke over so his ass was in the air and his head underwater the tub had been clogged for quite a while and Madara hadn't bothered to use drain cleaner on it.

Danzo started to fuck the boy with the vibrator while holding his head underwater with a fistful of the kid's hair.

Sasuke could't breath and he screamed letting out what little oxygen he had as he felt the vibrator hit his prostate but also tearing his insides apart.

The young raven's finger nails scratched at the bottom of the tub as he tried to push himself up but Damzo held him there.

"Ah, ah, ah...hold still Sasuke." he said to the squirming young man.

Danzo held him there for forty more seconds before pulling his head out of the water, still fucking the boy with the purple toy allowing him to get air into his lungs before shoving his head underwater again and turning the vibrator on its highest level pushing it against the boy's prostate making the kid moan letting out air into the water making bubbles surface.

Blood was starting to leak out of Sasuke's ass tinting the water pink that was when Danzo decided to stop and grabbed the syringe from his pants pocket by reaching out of the tub pulling the naked boy's head out of the water and letting him get air before jamming it into the jugular vein in his neck and he instantly went limp.

Danzo put something on Sasuke some shorts and a tank top before heading to the car and putting him in the back seat not bothering to tie him up the boy would already be in the base by the time he woke up.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Hidan's number.

_'Hello?' came a voice on the line._

"Alright Hidan, get your group and move your asses. Madara should be back soon."

_'Haha...this'll be fun' the man laughed._

**~Madara's House (Front Lawn)~**

Madara parked his bike and walked up to the house, opening the door. He had forgotten something at the house he needed for work and had come back to get it.

Just as he walked into the kitchen Madara felt strange, something wasn't right.

"Sasuke? Danzo?" he called from hearing absolutely no noise from the two.

However Madara froze when he heard the sound of glass shattering and instantly picked up the switch blade he had snatched off Itachi just after he had taken him hostage off the top cabinet and crept towards the front door.

As soon as his back was turned there was another loud crash well a few loud crashes to be précised and they all came from different directions.

His head flew in all directions holding the knife out ready to attack as six figures approached him from all angles and to his surprise and horror he noticed they were people from his gang.

"Hello Madara." A voice Madara recognized all too well floated to his ears and he instantly turned around and glared at the silver haired male.

"Hidan…" The Uchiha spat with such venom the guy almost step back but instead smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

Madara glanced around at the other members who had broken into his house and noticed Sasori, Deidara, Kakazu and Karin another teen that he didn't recognize but was about the same age as his youngest son and had silver hair.

He finally turned back to Hidan who seemed like the leader of the little group which didn't surprise him.

"What the fuck are you all doing here?" Madara snarled narrowing his eyes and fiddling with the switch blade that was clutched tightly in his right hand, hidden from view.

He could see the weapons that the others held in his hand which consisted of lead pipes and daggers. He quickly checked for any guns knowing he had left his upstairs and knew he wouldn't be able to get it.

By now the old Uchiha knew the ex-members of his gang was not here on a social visit.

Hidan chuckled and unfolded his arms and that's when Madara saw it, the gun that hung from the holster of his belt and knew he had to be careful as there was evidence that a fight was about to break out.

"Well isn't it obvious we're here to take you…you see we haven't been very happy in the gang as of late…actually we all decided that it was time you have a taste of your own medicine." Hidan chuckled and the others nodded.

_'Just like sheep'_ Madara thought and couldn't help but wonder what had brought the whole thing on but before he could a fist collided with his cheeks making him smack into the wall, his left cheeks sang in pain from the powerful blow but luckily for him he had much worse.

Madara let out a growl and stood back up glaring at every one of his ex-gang members who he swore he was going to kill.

"So you're all turning your backs on me eh? Is that it?" He growled feeling disappointment and anger rise within him. Konan wouldn't be happy with Hidan choice to betray him, Madara was sure of that. The woman was forever loyal to him along with Pein who was Konan's boyfriend.

But Madara wasn't all that surprised that Hidan had turned against him, it was a long time coming. Hidan was one of those people who hated to follow and always wanted to take over the Black Marauders but never had the guts or the followers before but off course that had changed.

Kakazu wasn't that of a surprise either the guy would do anything for a small buck he was obsessed about money and also Hidan was the only one who could handle the man.

Sasori and Deidara was another story and Madara had to admit he was rather disappointed in them but what could he do about it.

"So you decided to steal my members of my gang and come ambush me. I have to say I'm a little impressed for your bravery since once I take you all down you will all be punished severely." Madara promised and the others just laughed and Hidan shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's the other way around. You see we have a friend that really wants to get back at you and we promised him that we would help bring you to him…so it is you not any of us who will be punished…not sure about you though…" Hidan paused as the smirked dropped from his face and it turned into a serious expression.

"Now we can either do this the easy way and you come with us quietly or the hard way which won't be pretty."

Madara couldn't help but chuckle at this and shook his head letting it fall towards the floor before it lifted and his smirked dropped. He brought up his right fist and slammed it as hard as he could into Hidan's face, making sure he hit his nose, a crack of heard and a cry of pain erupted from the silver haired man as blood ran from his nose and into his mouth, making him spit it out and glare at the Uchiha.

"You fucking bastard!" Hidan cried as he wiped a hand across his mouth and nose as he launched himself at the muscular man. "You're going to pay for that."

Madara dodged him and delivered a punch to his back before kneeing him in the stomach and kicking his side making Hidan let out a hiss of pain.

The Uchiha head suddenly swung to the side as Kakazu swung the lead pipe that was in his hand at him.

Madara crashed into the small table at sat in the foyers entrance; it broke under his weight and collapsed to pieces.

Madara saw stars appear in his eyes but blinked them away as he stumbled back up just as Kakazu swung another blow at him but this time the Uchiha was ready and he quickly grabbed the metal object and moved it forward before elbowing the tall man in the face as he ran into the living room where a small baseball bat was hidden underneath the coffee table.

Madara couldn't remember how it got there but at the moment he didn't care. Kakazu came rushing in his cheek pulsing in pain and an angry look etched to his face as he charged at the slightly older male with a cry of outrage.

"You fucking prick I can't wait to get you to Kimimaro and get my payment." Kakazu hissed unaware that he had let slip of who was behind the whole thing. Madara smirked and raised an eyebrow although he already had a feeling his old partner's boyfriend was involved somehow. He had been expecting it for a long time.

"So Kimimaro ordered all of this then did he?" Madara asked in a rhetorical way before letting an amused chuckle escape his lips. "I was wondering when he would crawl out of his hole and show his ugly face. I can't wait to see him again so I can help him on his way to his beloved Kabuto."

It was always amusing when someone thought they could take him on but he had to give the guy points for bravery but didn't think much of their stupidity.

"You are going to pay for knocking me down Madara." Hidan said as he came into the living room followed by Deidara and the kid he had yet to know the name of.

"You shouldn't make it so easy then should you." The Uchiha retorted earning him a glare from the other male who flushed red in embarrassment as he hated to be mocked or laughed at.

"You better shut your mouth!" Hidan hissed as he snatched the metal pipe out of Kakazu's hands, who cursed at him, and swung it at Madara who grabbed the baseball bat and blocked the upcoming blow and wood clashed with metal.

Both men fought for dominance as they pushed against each other, both could feel the object they were holding dig into their chest. Hidan then came up with an idea and chucked the pipe back to Kakazu before grabbing Madara's long hair and smashing his face against the wooden table, causing his nose and chin to bang against it.

Hidan repeated this action four times before Madara managed to flip him over and kick him in the stomach a number of times, rage began to fill him and he was done playing games. If they wanted a fight then he would give them one.

Madara was knocked of Hidan by an angry looking Karin who pulled out her dagger and slashed at his face but missed by mere inches as he rolled out of the way, laughing at her pathetic attempt.

"Nice try little girl but not good enough now let me show you how it's done and if you think I'm above hitting a girl Karin then you're sadly mistaken." He told her and the red haired woman just shifted her glasses on her nose and smirked.

"I'm well aware of that Madara and I'm not scared." She replied with a brave voice although it shook slightly as a small amount of fear settled into her belly. Karin knew what a sadist the man was and if the plan would to go wrong then she would be in a load of deep shit.

_'No…I can't think that way.'_ Karin reminded herself as her stone like face returned to normal and she glared at the man with such hatred.

Her feet spread apart as he crouched down into a fighting stance ready to attack the mocking Uchiha.

That's when she charged at him with her dagger hoping to hit him but Madara was too fast for her and grabbed the hand that held the small knife and pulled it towards him before turning the girl around.

Karin screamed in agony as her arm was twisted behind her back in such a painful way that the bone felt like it was about to snap and she dropped her knife to the floor, letting the metal make a clashing sound against the wooden surface.

Madara took this chance and clutched Karin's hair as he pulled her down while he grabbed the knife before placing it to her throat.

"Now you have two choices…You can try that again and I'll slit your throat until you either bleed to death or never be able to talk again or you could come back to my side and I'll forget about this whole thing…What do you say Karin?" He hissed into her ear.

Karin's red eyes narrowed into slits and her face scrunched up into a scowl as she replied with such disgust that Madara had to laugh. "Fuck  
you asshole! I would rather eat dirt then go back to you!"

"Fine" Madara replied but before he could finish her off he was knocked over the head with a blunt object…not hard enough to knock him out or cause serious damage but to release his hold on the red haired girl from his grasp.

Karin panted heavily and ran into Suigetsu arms as they both glared at the Uchiha who folded his arms across his chest. He was starting to get a little bored now…at least they could make it a good fight but this was a joke.

Sasori and Deidara entered the room both observing the scene with mixed expressions. Deidara looked excited about the prospect of a fight and Sasori as usual looked completely bored not caring that his teammates were on the ground in pain as Hidan struggled to get up from the mess that was now the coffee table.

His hand curled around the gun wanting nothing more than to shoot the bastard in the head but stopped himself. This was Kimimaro revenge hopefully he would get his in due time and then hopefully become the leader of the Black Marauders; it's what he's always wanted.

Madara didn't deserve the title of leader anyway and it made him feel sick how everyone or most looked up to him or was terrified of him.

In his opinion Madara Uchiha was nothing but a joke and would prove it to everyone when Kimimaro has his way with the man.

Hidan stood up straight and turned to Sasori who stood next to a still grinning Deidara. "Sasori have you got the thing we need."

Sasori pulled out a large looking needle and nodded before hiding it from view again checking if Madara saw but luckily he was busy fighting off both Karin and Suigetsu.

The red haired girl had managed to grab the knife back and scratch Madara's cheek making it bleed from the deep wound. But her victory was short-lived when she was kicked harshly in the stomach making her double over in pain as tears began to gather in her eyes.

Madara shook his head as he snorted in disgust.

"Tears? And here I thought you could take me on." He mocked before ignoring the girl completely and turning towards her supposed boyfriend who looked very furious.

Deidara ran at Madara who jumped back out of the way, this was getting tiring for the elder Uchiha but he shook it off.

Kakuzu swung the pipe at him again and Madara ducked before grabbing his arms and swinging him behind him into the wall.

That's when Deidara moved lunging at the man with a sharp pocket knife but Madara swung Itachi's blade up slashing it across the blond's forearm making him drop the blade and clutch his injured arm.

Sasori, Deidara's boyfriend was enraged and ran at Madara with a small hand gun in hand trrying to get the man at point blank range but  
Madara grabbed his wrist and smacked it upwards making the man shoot the ceiling fan which came down on Deidara who let out a cry of pain as he was pinned beneath it.

"Grr...I hate you! You son of a bitch!" Sasori yelled delivering a kick to Madara's lower belly barely missing the man's balls which he had been  
aiming at.

Madara doubled over and Hidan took time to draw his unique weapon he always carried in his coat, it was a retractable three bladed red scythe.

The elder Uchiha knew how dangerous that weapon was and Hidan retracted it running at him with the weapon.

Madara however being somewhat trained in acrobatics did a back flip over Hidan's head and grabbed the scythe yanking it out of his grasp and Suigetsu who tried to stab Madara with Karin's dagger was grabbed and the long body of the scythe was forced over his throat and windpipe.

"Suigetsu!" Karin cried tears gathering in her eyes.

Madara at seeing her tears hesitated as he was suddenly reminded what it was like to loose the person you love most as he thought of Criar and Natalia...and Mikoto.

He shoved Suigetsu away after slashing his back open with the knife making him cry out also surprising many of them except Hidan who knew what all Madara had been through.

"Oh my...is someone going soft? Having second thoughts are you?" he laughed.

"I will not tolerate betrayal from any of you." Madara said firmly.

Kakuzu pulled the ceiling fan off Deidara with Sasori's help and Karin dashed at Madara with a pipe in hand that she managed to hit him in the arm with breaking it under the force.

"Gahh!" Madara cried grabbing her by the hair and slamming her face first into the wooden floor that was littered with glass cutting her left cheek and chin.

Madara glared at Hidan panting and standing on shaking legs, he was worn out, sore and exhausted to be honest, he hadn't had to put up such a bloody fight in many years.

Hidan grinned at the sight of Madara being worn out. "Aw...what's wrong Madara? Is the old man tired?"

Suigetsu tended to Karin's face and she was crying in pain.

Madara glared and grabbed a spare knife he had in his pocket and chucked it at Hidan keeping the switch blade by his side, a loud cry could be heard and Hidan stumbled back onto the couch with a bleeding leg as it embedded into his kneecap.

"Just because you're Konan's brother...doesn't mean I won't kill you for betrayal." Madara yelled getting ready to stab Hidan's neck with the switch blade.

Before he could strike he felt Kakuzu and Suigetsu grab him by the upper arms and slam him face down on the kitchen table with such brute strength even Madara had trouble getting free and even more when Deidara and Sasori came over to help them hold his arms down while his legs kicked and violently lashed out at them but they couldn't reach because they were standing on either side of him.

Hidan yanked the blade out of his knee with a loud cry and stood up on a wobbly leg and a fine sturdy stance on the other.

"Son of a bitch!" Hidan yelled taking the syringe from Sasori's pocket and keeping it out of Madara's view before reaching hold of Madara's long black locks and tilting his head up to pierce his jugular vein to inject the paralyzing drug.

Madara felt his body go numb but he wasn't about to give in he struggled but his struggles had decreased majorly in strength due to his body not responding.

Hidan pulled the needle away and threw it against the floor causing the object to make a double clanging sound against the kitchen floor before turning and smirking at the captive Uchiha.

"It seems you won't be doing anything to me…" Hidan mocked paused as he nodded for the others to let go before slamming Madara's head against the table making the man see stars and black spots float across his eyes.

The Uchiha let out a growl and tried to move his arm to punch the guy in the face or any part of his body he wasn't bothered but he couldn't lift his arm more than a couple of inches.

He knew there was no out of the situation and had to think of something so he could alert someone to his evitable disappearance. Then a thought hit him as he shifted the switch blade that was just clutched in his hand slightly.

Being part of a gang you make loads of enemies so you need something to alert people of a distressed situation, most of the time it was markings into wood. His gang had three sets.

One was the initials B.M which was used when a number of gang members would attack a certain place. Then there was his personal sign…M which was rarely used because he didn't see the point in markings.

Finally there was a cross sign which means danger that something bad has happened.

So he needed to make that marking and hopefully someone sees it. Struggling to lift his left hand he slowly dragged his hand against the wooden surface as starched the large X into the wooden surface before dropping the knife completely as the paralyzing drug kicked in completely and he went totally numb.

Madara felt two pair of hands grab his upper arms roughly and hoisted him up.

Hidan stepped forward and slammed a fist into the Uchiha's stomach making him double over in pain, but due to the two men holding his arms he couldn't do much about it.

One thing was for sure though he was going to kill each and every one of them for their betrayal and he was going to make sure Kimimaro would get what's coming to him for organizing this whole thing and thinking he could turn his own gang members against him.

Hidan stood right in front of Madara while Karin, Deidara and Sasori stood behind and Kakazu and Suigetsu who held Madara's arms in place waited for their orders which came quite quickly.

"Suigetsu…Kakuzu take him out to the car we're taking him to Kimimaro." Hidan announced and both men nodded and roughly dragged a weakly struggling Madara out to the car as the others followed them out.

Once outside Hidan then turned to Karin who was glaring furiously at the paralyzed Uchiha as her cheek still stung in pain and her stomached ached a little from the low blow just a few minutes ago.

"Karin, go to my car and grab the duct tape that is in the glove apartment!" He ordered and she nodded before scattering away to do as she was told.

Once she had left Hidan produced a handkerchief from his pocket and balled it up before he shoved it into Madara's mouth, making sure it was far enough in that the man couldn't force it out with his tongue, instantly muffling his already muffled growls as he glared at everyone with immense hatred, a promise running through his head that he wouldn't only kill all of them but torture them as well.

Karin came back not long after and gave Hidan the duct tape. He took it out of her hands and approached the weakly struggling Uchiha before giving his commands to Suigetsu and Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu…Suigetsu bring him over to the car. Deidara get ready to tie him up and Sasori get ready with the door just in case he causes us any trouble…although it's highly unlikely." Hidan added with a smug look as he watched his gang members rush to do what they were told.

It felt good and right to say the phrase his gang members…there was a rush of excitement and power when he uttered or thought those words.

Madara was dragged over to Hidan's car and slammed down over the front of the car in such a harsh way he could swear he heard some of his ribs crack from the force. He felt his arms being roughly grabbed and forced behind his back and the tape being applied to it.

Suigetsu and Kakuzu then pulled him back and dragged him to the back door of the car but were stopped by Hidan who had a better idea.

"Wait! I have a better idea put him in the trunk…let's put him in the trunk instead let him see what it feels like to be helpless and left in the dark for once." He ordered pleased with his quick thinking.

The others smirked and nodded and pushed Madara towards the trunk of the car before shoving him in. Sasori was about to shut the lid when Hidan's hand stopped him and he grabbed the duct tape from Deidara's hand.

He proceeded in tying Madara's ankles leaving the Uchiha totally helpless.

"There that should keep you still until we deliver you to Kimimaro…by the way he has a little…surprise for you." Hidan said as he slammed the trunk shut leaving Madara in complete darkness pondering on Hidan's last words and what was going to happen.

* * *

**There I think that should make up for the time off from this story. Hehe...**

_Emily_


	23. Pain

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape.

* * *

Jugo and Sakon came walking into the Uchiha mansion and Jugo actually froze, the whole place was a mess.

It definitively looked like someone had trashed the place.

"Madara! You home?" Jugo called.

When the two received no answer they looked at each other and started to look around.

"I'll check upstairs alright?" the younger of the two spoke.

"Right, I'll look down here. While you're at it before you go upstairs go check and make sure Itachi is still here." Jugo said firmly.

"Righto." Sakon chuckled walking to the basement door past the kitchen and turned the light on.

Jugo heard his younger sibling disappear down the steps while he straightened up some of the mess and swept up the glass from the glass coffee table he came upon something that shocked him.

The orange haired male got down on his knees and examined the mark that had been carved into the floor and the knife that lay beside it.

It was a cross, the mark that meant danger or something had happened.

"I-Impossible..." Jugo whispered.

'Who could have taken Madara down? He's so strong who could possibly...unless it was a number of skilled fighters' Jugo thought to himself.

**~Madara's House (Basement)~**

Sakon turned the light on as he walked down the stairs, he could hear faint noises and when he flicked on the light found the man he was supposed to be looking for, gag in mouth, wrists and ankles bound to the bed, sleeping soundly.

All that could be heard from the man was the inhale and exhale coming through his nostrils.

Deciding to go search for Madara he headed up the stairs from the basement to the main floor, then up more stairs to Madara's bedroom.

He wasn't in there, but he could see bloody hand prints on some of Madara's papers that cluttered his desk.

Curious Sakon walked over to the desk and picked up one of the papers, it was Madara's notes on one gang that was affiliated to the Black Marauders.

Sakon looked on the back of the paper and saw bloody finger prints.

"This doesn't look good...I don't like this." Sakon muttered.

_'Wait...where's Tayuya? She works for Madara during the day.'_ he thought as his eyes widened realizing his sister wasn't here.

"Sakon!" he suddenly heard his older sibling call in a frantic voice causing the silver haired male to jump and run down the hallway and down the flight of stairs over to his brother.

"What is it?" he asked quickly.

"We need to call Pein...something's happened to Madara." he muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Sakon questioned.

Jugo pointed at the floor and Sakon noticed the _'X'_ carved into the wood floor.

"Oh." was all the silver haired young man replied with.

Jugo pulled out his cell phone and dialed Pein's number from his contacts list he hadn't added it, Madara had.

Madara had told him if something were ever to happen to him to call this man, for he was his best assassin and tactician.

He'd never even talked to the man before.

The phone rang for a moment before a rough voice growled into the speaker.

_'Hello?'_

"Hello...is Pein there?" Jugo asked determined.

_'Who is this?'_ the man asked suspiciously.

"My name is Jugo I'm one of Madara's men can I speak to Pein?" the orange haired man asked hesitantly.

_'This is him. Why are you calling?'_ the man asked getting down to business.

"Madara was taken hostage sometime earlier. He must have been out numbered because the place is a mess and we can't find him. He left an 'X' in the floor." Jugo explained the situation.

_'You're saying Madara was kidnapped?'_

"Yes. Can you please help us?

_'I'll be there as soon as I can I'll bring my girlfriend Konan with me she's good at fighting and backing me up. Madara's place?'_

"Yeah we're at his house." Jugo confirmed.

_'See you there'_ Pein said and hung up.

Jugo looked at Sakon and let out a sigh as they waited.

Almost twenty minutes later a black Honda pulled up and a rather frightening looking man with piercings on his face and ears, wearing all black got out of the car followed by a blue hard woman also dressed in black.

The man came forward.

"What happened?" he asked.

Jugo turned to him and shrugged not really knowing what had gone down.

"I don't know but I think Madara has been kidnapped and we need to find him." Jugo said as he began to head out the door, having a horrible feeling about the whole thing. The other's followed.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Konan promised.

Jugo nodded and pulled out his cell phone before dialling Crair's number.

The phone rang for a few seconds before the other answered, not bothering with the hellos the orange haired man got straight to the point.

"Crair it's Madara he's been taken out by someone. We're going to get him meet us at pein's." without waiting for a response he hung up and got in his car, Sakon getting into the passengers seat before all four drove off.

**~Kimimaro's House (Basement)~**

Sasuke stared nervously at the white haired man he was so familiar with. Kimimaro, he was the man who would watch over him when Crair was still alive and his father and older sibling were out.

Right now he was restrained by metal chains to what resembled one of those surgical tables that he had seen in TV shows, his legs were chained down, as well as his wrists and chest.

"Why Sasuke...how nice it is to see you again."

Sasuke glanced across the room at a steel bolted down chair with metal chains beside it on the floor as well as a large box and a strange looking device with wires attached to it.

"What do you want Kimimaro? Why am I here?" Sasuke whispered with uncertainty in his voice.

"I have a game I want to play with you Sasuke. Don't worry it'll be fun. All we have to do is wait til the other guest arrives." Kimimaro chuckled enjoying the look of fear in the younger male's eyes.

They waited for several minutes before Kimimaro let out a sigh. "I'm getting tired of waiting let's start."

Kimimaro picked up a rag and forced it into Sasuke's mouth before tying it behind his head to gag the ebony haired male.

Sasuke started to breath heavily through his nose as his fear level started to rise to the peak and panic started to set in before...

**_'WHAM!'_**

Kimimaro's fist collided with his eye of his face leaving a throbbing pain and he could feel a bruise forming.

The white haired man was about to strike him again when the two men looked at the entrance door that lead to a long dark corridor to hear a bunch of comotion.

Then Hidan walked in shirt and pants covered in blood, face and arms covered in bruises and more blood but he had a grin plastered onto blood covered face.

"Heh. Got him. You were right. He wasn't going to go down easily. Brought the cieling fan down on Deidara. Haha Kakuzu and Sasori had to pull him out from underneath it."

"Even the best fall sometime...it was his turn." Kimimaro chuckled watching Hidan walk over to the metal chair and picked up the metal chains.

Sasuke recognized one man as one of his father's men Kakuzu and the other was unknown to him but he saw them dragging someone inside, someone who was struggling and writhing in their grip like it was poison.

"For fuck's sake Suigetsu! Hold him! Stop being a pussy!" Kakuzu roared at the white haired male.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu! It's not my fault hes fighting too much!" the other replied.

Sasuke saw who they were dragging and his heart sank and despair filled him as he saw his father, gagged with a scrunched up cloth and hands bound with duck tape being dragged into the large room.

The younger bound male let out a muffled startled cry at seeing his father being dragged in like a dog.

Madara was dragged over to the bolted down chair and his tape restraints were removed, instantly Madara swung a violent fist at Hidan and Suigetsu and Kakuzu moved forward and grabbed his arms roughly while Hidan came up behind Madara re-tracted his scythe and forced it against Madara's throat choking him and forcing him to stay in the chair.

Sasori and Deidara took the liberty of tying the older man up with the chains and binding his arms and chest to the back of the chair rendering him immobile except for his legs.

Madara saw Sasuke and his eyes widened in shock.

"Ah, Madara how lovely it is to see you again. Me and Sasuke have been waiting for you." Kimimaro chuckled.

"Gmmph!" Madara growled jerking against his chains.

"Hn." Kimimaro scoffed and turned to Sasuke climbing on top of the table and on top of Sasuke to lick his jaw up to his bottom lip that was wrapped around the gag in his mouth, making the boy whimper in displeasure.

Madara saw this and pulled at his restraints again, making the metal clang together loudly.

"Heh, tell you what Madara. If you suck me off right now, I won't rape your boy here. But the choice is yours." Kimimaro laughed.

Madara was torn between the the choice he had to make, his pride was screaming _'Fuck no!'_ while his care for Sasuke was saying _'Do it for your son'_.

"Well Madara? Are you going to do it?" Kimimaro asked.

Madara closed his eyes and heaved a sigh before opening his eyes again and nodding after glancing one more time at Kimimaro.

"Heh. Good, now...kick me and I'll shoot you and fuck little Sasuke's brains out." Kimimaro said as he grabbed one of the taller man's legs and removed his shoes and socks tossing them aside.

Madara frowned in disapproval though he was confused he wasn't going to beg, cry, or scream because it may scare Sasuke

He couldn't afford that right now. He had to be strong.

The younger male ripped off the man's black pants, after taking off his studded belt and threw them over his shoulder where they landed carelessly on the ground.

Kimimaro grinned when he saw that evidently Madara had no need for boxers.

"Going commando Madara? Heh, nice." the white haired young male said.

Madara glared as his legs were spread and Kimimaro started to stroke him, he freed his own member from his pants and finished taking them off kicking them off his ankles and putting his cock to Madara's lips.

"Suck." Kimimaro chuckled.

With a strong glower of daggers aimed at the man Madara opened his mouth and wrapped it around the man's dick and started his job, swirling his tongue around his shaft and sucking making sure that he was positive he was doing a good job, evidently it was so because he could feel the man going hard in his mouth.

Kimimaro threw his head back and moaned loudly, as his member started to harden and despite being in such pleasure, throb painfully at the swelling from the build up of his cum.

Madara bobbed his head up and down and suddenly jerked when Kimimaro parted his own thighs and something was pushed against his entrance.

He opened his eyes to see Sasori pulling his legs apart then a blindfold fell across his eyes as he felt his legs being tied back into thet positon.

"Oooh...nnngh...don't worry Madara...ahhhh...this'll be fun for the both...nnn of us." Kimimaro reassured.

Madara felt the blindfold being tied behind his head, but he kept sucking knowing that if he stopped there was risk of his son getting raped.

Without warning however, a large object was shoved up the man's ass and a choked groan of discomfort but not pain came from him.

The object was moved a bit inside him and he felt a sharp pain and then he groaned as the object was thrust in and out of his entrance, which Madara assumed now Kimimaro was fucking him with a dildo.

"Good boy. Keep sucking." Kimimaro moaned.

Soon the pain in his rear turned to pleasure and soon even Madara Uchiha fell lower, as he started to moan and attempt to buck his hips but with the restraints it wasn't possible.

"Heh...slut." Kimimaro chuckled making Madara's eyes harden as he glared at Kimimaro for his words, he wanted to bite down but he knew that would bring trouble to Sasuke.

Finely the dildo was removed and Kimimaro pulled himself out of Madara's hot mouth.

Kimimaro chuckled and looked over at Sasuke who looked horrified by what his father just did to prevent him from being hurt, he was grateful but he knew what a shameful act that was.

"Sasuke...you're so pretty." the white haired man chuckled starting to go over to the boy but Madara's shouts interrupted him.

"You son of a bitch! Don't touch him!"

Kimimaro laughed and walked to a counter in the back room pulling out a ball gag from a drawer which he forced between Madara's jaws and buckled it behind his head. "There you horny little slut. Choke on that for a while. I'm going to have fun you can watch if you want."

Kimimaro walked over to the table and climbed on top of Sasuke, parting his thighs apart he dove in roughly, not caring to be gentle with the boy at all.

Sasuke screamed, he screamed so loud despite being gagged Madara couldn't take it and renewed his struggles.

"Shush now...you're okay." Kimimaro purred into the sobbing boy's ear.

For what seemed like an eternity to Sasuke the older male brutally thrust in and out of him all the while tears cascaded down his face.

Blood by then had spilled down his legs from the brutal treatment he was given, Madara's muffled protests could be heard throughout the whole thing but Kimimaro ignored him until finely he came with a loud moan of pleasure into Sasuke's viciously abused hole.

Sasuke had passed out after this, and so Kimimaro thought it was no fun anymore, so he turned around towards Madara and pulled on his pants before grabbing a small machine with two many dials and switches attached to it.

"I'm gonna make you squirm Madara." Kimimaro laughed removing the gag so the man could breath properly and wouldn't suffocate for what he was about to do next.

He placed the machine on the ground and pulled out two hand held devices that he held on top of Madara's chest, while Hidan controlled the machine.

Suddenly a nerve racking noise could be heard it sounded almost like a hiss, and before Madara knew it he was shocked with strong volts of electricity from the dial that Kimimaro was holidng against his bare chest.

"Arrrgh!" Madara cried involuntary, it hurt too damn much.

A few more of the same type of shocks left Madara drained and tired from the constant abuse as he lay there gasping for air.

"Aww...Madara what's wrong. Too much for the old man? Then HERE!" with that Kimimaro violently punched Madara in the face drawing blood from his lip.

Madara let out a growl and turned his head back to face Kimimaro before spitting in the man's face making a blood covered blob of spit land on his face.

Kimimaro was enraged by this and raised a foot to kick Madara's lower belly and then kick out again to level with the chair and kicked the older man's exposed genitals making the man gasp in surprise then cry out in agony.

"Pathetic...the almighty Madara Uchiha now bowing at my feet how the might have fallen eh Madara?" Kimimaro laughed walking to the counter again and getting a cordless charged power drill.

"We'll have fun with this." the white haired male chuckled, turning on the drill he lowered the spinning drill bit to Madara's on the left side to avoid death by fatality injury and let the drill work its way into Madara's flesh as he pushed making blood spill down the man's chest and off the bottom of his toned pectoral muscles to drip into his lap.

Madara grit his teeth to prevent crying out he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, so Kimimaro saw this and moved to assault another area on the older male's body, when the door slammed open.

Kimimaro watched with an annoyed expression when Madara's new and already well known for vicious behavior member Pein.

Hidan however his eyes widened and then narrowed when he saw his sister Konan walk in and her disapproving look when she saw him holding a knife aimed over Sasuke's throat.

Pein had two guns one in each hand, one aimed at Hidan the other at Kimimaro.

The pierced male caught sight of his leader, who had his eyes closed in relief and was panting heavily, he appeared to have been brutally tortured.

Sasuke however was unconscious and totally nude so Pein decided to help the boy first, he cocked the trigger on the gun.

"Don't think because you're my girlfriend's brother I won't kill you. Put the knife down or I'll blow you're brains out in front of her. After what you've done I'm sure she'll be slightly upset with you. Try to make it right." he spoke aiming the gun to shoot the man.

Hidan grumbled irritatingly before tossing the knife aside, Pein fired the gun and it hit Hidan in his already wounded leg making him fall to the floor.

Konan went over to tend to Sasuke and Pein shot Kimimaro before he could grab his gun and shot him in both arms to render them immobile for the most part, he forced Kimimaro down on the ground and took Kimimaro's belt off and used it to bind his hands together behind his back.

Pein got up after knocking Kimimaro out to a strong hit to the head, and walked over to Madara.

"Madara? Are you alright?" he asked as he chained the man from the chair.

"Yes I'm fine. Is Sasuke okay?" he asked glancing over at the boy who was still unconscious.

Konan shook Sasuke awake and he whimpered before opening his eyes.

Seeing his father bleeding on the floor, Sasuke's eyes filled with worried tears.

"Kimimaro." a new voice said through the doorway as someone entered.

Madara weakly lifted his head to glare at none other than Danzo himself, the brunette was zipping up his pants as he walked into the room a sick grin on his face not paying attention.

"Kimimaro you were right about the little girl, she was a good fuck. Haha the best part is Madara doesn't even..." the man trailed off and his tanned skin paled slightly in the face as he saw Pein, Konan, and Crair.

"Fuck..." he muttered.

Madara's eyes had narrowed at his words and he slowly rose to his feet shaking on wobbly legs, Crair went to help him sstand but the older male pushed him away.

"What did you do with Tayuya Danzo." he demanded.

Danzo turned to run and Pein shot him in the leg making him fall, Madara snatched the gun out of the ferocious man's hand and walked to Danzo.

"Is she still alive?"

Danzo muttered a yes and then another shot rang out as Madara shot him in the head.

Madara turned to his group, "Stay here. I'm going to go find Tayuya."

"Father...maybe I should go. You're inj-" Crair started to be cut off.

"I said stay here." Madara snarled furiously giving the final word.

"We will wait right here Madara." Konan replied in her gentle voice.

Madara nodded and limped down the hallway looking for the girl he had practically loved like a daughter ever since he adopted her and took her in along with her two brothers.

It took several minutes for the well built man to find the right room, but he managed and walked into a dark room, he could hear sobbing so he was taking a risky guess that this was the right room.

Turning on the light switch, he looked around and saw Tayuya tied to a king sized bed naked and crying hysterically despite a ring gag that kept her mouth wide open.

Rushing over to her as quickly as his damaged body would allow he placed a gentle hand on the side of her face.

"Shh...Tayuya it's okay. I'm here, I am so sorry." he whispered as he started to untie her.

She let out a choked sob once she was freed from the restraints, Madara reached behind her head and unbuckled the ring gag.

She instantly started sobbing hysterically.

"Y-You *sob* you came for me..."

"Of course I did. Though I didn't know you were here." he said grabbing a coat that was discarded on the floor and wrapping it around her naked body.

"It hurts...it hurts so bad..." she sobbed.

"I know Tayuya...it'll be okay." he reassured as he limped out the door, where he reached his group after several minutes of stumbling down the hallway.

Crair instantly moved forward and helped his father by taking Tayuya into his arms and Konan being gentle as she was walked over to Madara and tried to help support him.

"Let's go." Madara whispered taking a step forward.

They all nodded and with that Konan helped Madara walk as they headed out to the car Pein and her had come in, while Pein carried Sasuke's limp and semi conscious form.

**~Madara's House (Front Door)~**

Konan took one arm off Madara for a brief moment to open the door then let go when Madara shrugged her hand off when she tried to replace it.

It was obvious the man was angry.

Madara stumbled into the house and made it half way to his room before collapsing completely, lying on the floor in a motionless heap.

Crair set Tayuya on the couch and told Konan to help her and immediately ran to his father's side.

"Dad." he muttered shaking the older Uchiha.

There was no response and the dual haired male noticed blood pooling out from underneath his dad's body.

"Shit!" Crair cursed and went to lift his father, but to no avail he was too heavy for him.

"Pein, help me. He's too heavy." Crair ordered.

Pein just nodded and set Sasuke down on the recliner and walked over to the two Uchihas.

He grabbed one of Madara's muscular arms and slung it around his shoulders while Crair did the same with his father's other arm.

The two men hoisted the oldest Uchiha up onto his feet and started to drag him into the bathroom.

Once they were there the two set Madara against the bath tub while blood spilled from his wounds.

Crair hurried to get the first aid kit and Pein kneeled beside Madara's.

"Madara?" he asked upon seeing the long haired man let out a groan and open his eyes.

"Pein...take Sasuke to my room." Madara ordered in a semi-firm voice.

The pierced man nodded and headed back out while Crair kept digging through the cupboard.

"Finely..." he heard his son mutter under his breath.

Then his dual haired son was beside him with the first aid kit.

"Dad hold still." Crair said pulling out a cloth from the kit and pouring some disinfectant on it.

The younger Uchiha gently started to clean the wounds being as careful as possible.

Madara let out a hiss as the disinfectant covered cloth touched the stab wounds he had on his body.

"Sorry." Crair said sympathetically.

"Its okay."

Crair got the bleeding to stop and then started to wrap the bandages around Madara's chest and body parts that needed it.

"Okay, let's get you to your room. You need to rest." Crair announced as he managed this time to get his dad up with a bit of difficulty but not as much.

Crair and Madara slowly made their way up to Madara's room, once there Madara climbed in bed and Crair took off his boots.

"Fuck...that Kimimaro is going to pay with his life." Madara muttered.

Pein came in suddenly with Sasuke who had a limp.

"Daddy?" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke, come here."

Sasuke lowered his head but approached his father.

Madara frowned at this, "Sasuke look at me."

The twenty-three year old had tears cascading down his face as he slowly looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"This is my fault..." Sasuke sobbed.

"No...no its not." Madara said reaching out and pulling Sasuke onto the bed and into a hug.

Sasuke continued to cry, "I-If I hadn't of gotten caught. You wouldn't be hurt."

"No Sasuke shh...I am hurt because I love you. I will do anything for you." Madara said softly.

Sasuke nodded softly and let Madara hold him, stroking his hair softly until finely Madara passed out from exhaustion, Sasuke fell asleep not long after with a small smile upon his face.

**~(Next Morning)~**

Madara opened his eyes and let out a grunt as he shifted his battered body leftward.

He was so sore, Kimimaro's torment had taken quiet a toll on his body.

Looking on the coffee table he saw a glass of water and a bottle of pain pills.

_'Crair knew I'd wake up...smart boy...'_ Madara thought with praise, he honestly had great pride for his oldest son.

Not because of how he turned out to be, he honestly wish Crair hadn't completely followed in his footsteps.

The sort of life he had was terrifying, then again Crair had lost everything and that is what had pushed him over the cliff with his decision.

Now that he had lived and experienced some of the horrors in life, he realized his son had gone through the same factors, and that made him feel guilty like he was the worst parent in the world.

But he had raised Crair by himself with help from Roland, Natalia's brother. He had been the only support he and Crair had.

The older Uchiha reached out and grabbed the pill bottle pouring about three heavy strength pain medicine into his hand, before plopping them in his mouth and downing them with the glass of water.

Letting out a sigh Madara looked over his shoulder when he felt the bed shift on the other side.

There he saw Sasuke sleeping soundly, his handsome young face resting peacefully.

He rolled over and stared at his sleeping son, admiring his pale natural facial features while he slept.

**~(Flashback)~**

Itachi sat down at the table with a dazed yet angry look upon his face as he held a handful of cocaine in his hand.

"So what do we do now? How are we supposed to kill the little shit, he just keeps wriggling out of everything! We tried sinking him in a locked car for fuck's sake!" Itachi snarled.

"Patience Itachi, calm down. We'll think of something. I have an idea already."

"You do?" Itachi muttered.

"Yeah, I do."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the wildlife reserve Itachi?" Madara asked.

"Yes what of it?"

"Why don't we take him and bury him alive in the old park? That should get rid of him and if we hide him good enough Hatake shouldn't be able to find him." Madara asked watching Itachi take another pinch of cocaine in between his fingers and snort it up his nose.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head feeling pressure escape him, Itachi shook his head.

"No, I want him to suffer more than that, we need something awesome and stylish to put him down." Itachi muttered eyes in an angry glazed over glare.

"Alright, scratch that idea, we'll think of something."

**XXX**

"Australia huh?" Itachi asked the older Uchiha.

"Yeah, no one will follow us, plus we can do whatever we want to him now Itachi. He cannot walk." Madara urged.

"Hn. Fine, let's go." Itachi said softly.

The two made their way down the hallway and approached a room that was locked.

Itachi unlocked the door and opened the door revealing a small empty food pantry, well empty for the most part.

On the floor there was Sasuke arms bound behind his back, wearing a blindfold, and super glue sealing his lips shut.

"C'mon, we're leaving." Itachi said reaching down to pick Sasuke up.

Sasuke jerked violently when Itachi touched him and let out a muffled sob.

Madara roughly slapped him and Sasuke let out a muffled scream.

"Night Sasuke." Itachi snickered and hit Sasuke in the back of the neck knocking him out.

**~(End Flashback)~**

Sasuke stirred in his sleep and Madara's eyes softened when he let out a small groan.

**~(Flashback)~**

"I'm done with this Madara! I am going into rehab and this is what I am set to do! I am tired of this life of crime and violence you herded me into!" Itachi yelled at the older male.

Madara took a step forward, his tall frame looming threateningly over Itachi who automatically looked scared shitless.

Everyone knew not to cross Madara Uchiha, bu this is what he had to do.

He couldn't handle this sort of life any longer.

A loud crack sounded in the room as Madara slapped Itachi hard across the face.

Itachi stumbled backward, blood running from his mouth.

Slowly he turned his head and with a roar of rage lunged at Madara tackling him to the ground.

Itachi punched Madara over and over again in the face until Madara grasped both his wrists and held them tightly stopping the punches.

Madara placed a foot on Itachi's gut and kicked harshly knock him off before letting go of his wrists, sending him a ways away towards the wall.

Itachi kneel on his knees temporarily winded from the treatment.

"You little shit." Madara growled approaching Itachi slowly.

The younger male got to his feet and whipped out his beloved switch blade pressing the lever the blade released.

"I dare you." he snarled.

Madara smirked kept his approach.

"You know better than to mess with me Madara." Itachi growled and lunged at Madara swinging his blade and swipping it across Madara's upper arm making the man grunt and clutch at his arm while blood gushed through his fingers.

Madara backed up and jumped backwards. "Enough!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed wondering what Madara had to say, he kept his guard up but gave the man his attention.

"I'll go, but just know that I will not stop until Sasuke is dead." Madara snarled.

"Get out of my sight, pathetic trash." Itachi said pointing at the door and getting read to turn his back when he heard a loud roar and was pushed up against the wall, his knife snatched out of his hand.

"Don't you dare insult me boy...I am a patient man...but even my patience has its limits." Madara growled coldly as he put the blade to Itachi's throat.

Itachi kicked Madara's gut knocking him away from him.

"Fine, I'll leave, but don't you go near Sasuke."

"Oh? Change of heart Itachi?" Madara asked amused.

"No, I just don't want you to end up in pieces." Itachi said simply and walked out the door.

**~(End Flashback)~**

"That son of a bitch...he ruined us Sasuke, but I am glad that he did." he whispered

Madara reached up and stroked the man's cheek, brushing raven hair from his pale face.

"I love you Sasuke, I do not know why...because I used to hate you with ever fiber of my being. Something changed..."

Sasuke turned his head a little and groaned in his sleep.

"...what I am doing to you, it is wrong. I have kept you from the one's you love most, but I couldn't allow you to be happy when I was not, and..."

Madara paused looking out the window and looking at a mommy blue bird feeding her babies.

"...it is so selfish. When I look at you...I see her. I see Izuna...I see myself..."

Tears slowly started to gather in his eyes and dripped onto the pillow.

"...I miss Izuna so much, but he hates me now...after all I have done to him, all I have done to everyone in our family...I do not blame him for doing so...it is nice to have someone who reminds me of Izuna who loves me...even if they shouldn't love me...because I force them..."

**~(Flashback)~**

Madara stood outside the light colored house that belonged to Sasuke Uchiha.

It was perfect his plan was in motion, soon when he found his older son Crair he would have the perfect chance to get hold of Sasuke once again.

Everyone thought he was dead.

If it was true that Izuna was the one who caused all his pain of Mikoto dying, then he would make him pay.

The heated conversation inside the house that he watched is what amused and satisfied him.

Sasuke had tears running down his face while Kakashi stood before him seemingly calm while the boy himself was in hysteria.

"Sasuke I love you, you know that." the silver haired man said softly.

"No you don't! How could you! If you loved me you wouldn't have done something so cruel to me!" the boy cried.

"Sasuke, I was desperate. I needed to get her back. I was planning on sending someone for you-"

"You gave me to them! Even though I begged to simply kill me!"

"I know I did...and if I could take it back, I would have fought them with my bare hands to you away from them Sasuke. You mean so much to me, I love you you're my son."

"Am I? Am I really Kakashi? Or are you just saying that so you can break me down again?! So you can give me away and forget about me once more!"

The man's face turned to shock then anger quickly.

"Do not take that tone with me Sasuke. You have to understand I had gone through a lot. Loosing you devastated me, and I thought trying to forget would make things easier. I hated myself for it, but I did do it for my own sake."

"I hate you! You're doing the same thing as before. Why don't you just disown me already?!" Sasuke cried and started to sob hysterically as he sank to his knees covering his face with his hands.

"Sasuke please..."

"I-I don't understand what you want from me...*sob* I can't...*sob* I can't take this anymore *sob* everyone hurts me *sob* I-I can't even *sob sob*..."

Sasuke couldn't finish as he broke into more sobs and small hiccups while the tears poured from his eyes.

Kakashi kneel down beside Sasuke, his own eyes watering as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's feminine form.

"Shh...Sasuke stop." he whispered softly.

"...*sob*...I-I can't...*sob* I d-don't know *hiccup* who I-I *sob* c-can trust *sob* anymore."

"Shh, I know."

"...*sob* please." Sasuke sobbed looking into a pair of dark eyes that resembled his own.

Kakashi just stared at the boy a little confused until Sasuke slowly lifted up his wrist revealing pale scars, then pulled a knife out of his back pocket.

"Oh Sasuke..." the other said sympathetically.

"...*sob* I c-can't...*sob* please Kakashi *sob sob* Ka...*sob* kashi...p-please."

"No, I would never forgive myself Sasuke. I love you." Kakashi said softly as he took the knife from Sasuke's hand and tossed it onto the table.

Madara grinned, watching as Sasuke's guardian tightened his hug on his son.

"I *sob* I-I want...*sob sob* things to *sob hiccup* go back...*hiccup*"

"They can't Sasuke..."

Sasuke cried even more at the words and finely rested his head against Kakashi's chest clutching the man's dark blue shirt tightly in his fist while he sobbed, tears soaking Kakashi's shirt.

"...but that doesn't mean we can't move on." Kakashi whispered softly into Sasuke's ear as he kissed the young man's forehead.

Sasuke continued to cry and eventually he tired himself out and fell asleep in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi sighed and lifted Sasuke into his arms then headed to Sasuke's bedroom, "Sasuke...I love you, I love you so much."

**~(End Flashback)~**

Madara let out a sigh at the memory glancing at Sasuke one more time he kissed Sasuke's forehead before sitting up and stumbling out of bed.

"Nngh...ouch." Madara groaned rubbing his sore wounds.

Madara walked out of the room and down the hallway to the living room where he found Tayuya crying and Jugo trying to comfort her.

Instantlny for a moment he had a flashback to the memory of finding Natalia in the ally.

A wave of warmness and grief overcame him as he walked over to the girl and waved Jugo away.

"Madara?" she questioned and was surprised when he wrapped one of his muscular arms around her pulling her close to him.

"Shh...I know it's terrible." he whispered quietly.

She burst into tears once more and Madara shushed her.

"Take some time off Tayuya..." he urged quietly.

"But M-Madara..." she whispered as he brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"You remind me of her, Tayuya just take a break...it doesn't have to be long. Once you feel you've recovered. Come back alright?" Madara spoke softly.

Tayuya sat there stunned by the affection she just received from the older man.

"Okay." she said softly.

"Alright. I have to deal with Kimimaro." he replied standing and patting her shoulder before walking off.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and Crair stood there totally wasted.

"Crair?" Madara asked a little confused, usually when Crair got drunk he was a mess, right now he just looked like a lustful dumbass.

"Hey d-dad...I need to...I ne- need to..." Crair fell forward flat on his face.

Madara rushed forward and lifted his son up by the shoulders.

"Crair?"

"Heheh...ouch." Crair grinned stupidly making Madara roll his eyes.

"Where's the party? Hee...nice butt." Crair grinned staring behind his father.

Madara blushed and covered his son's mouth with his hand so nothing else embarrassing would escape his son, but Crair shook his head free.

"Ha I could use another drink! Bartender come over h-"

"No."

"Whatya mean no! Haha let's get this party crackin' bring on out the champagne!" Crair cried wildly swinging his left arm and barely missing his father's head.

"I think you're done for the night." Madara grunted and knocked his son out with a swift hit to the head.

Crair fell forward into his father's arms completely out.

"More like done for the week..." Madara muttered, he hadn't seen his son this drunk in a long time.

**~XXX~ **

Madara sat beside his son's bed irritated, of course Crair would go get drunk at an important time.

Crair let out a groan and a hand flew to his head.

"Oww...god my head." he muttered softly.

"Hangover?" Madara smirked.

"Nngh...yeah. Turn the light off..." Crair pleaded.

"Sure." Madara commented and found the light switch.

"Thanks..."

"You were drunk off your ass last ni-"

"Oh dad! I got to tell you this!" Crair spoke excitedly immediately regretting it as his head pounded painfully.

"Hm?"

"You're going to be a grandfather again." Crair grinned.

Madara froze on spot, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"I-Isabelle?" he asked quietly.

Tears sprang to Crair's eyes as he nodded his head. "Izzy's three weeks pregnant."

Madara's strong arms wrapped around his son as he embraced him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you."

Crair nodded as tears dripped onto his father's shoulder.

"I found out last night. I-I'm going to have a family again dad."

* * *

**Yay! Long chapter! Hope it was to your liking! We're working hard on this please leave your reviews!**

_Emily_


	24. Lifting Tears

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.** Rated M: **Torture, abuse, languge, mentions of rape.

* * *

Madara was going to grab his gun from the kitchen drawer, he was so going to kill Kimimaro for humiliating him, raping Sasuke, and having Danzo rape Tayuya who was almost like the daughter he wished he could have, she was so sweet and caring and then Danzo had to go and do that to her.

She was a broken mess right now and Sakon and Jugo were spending time with her while she recovered and had time off working for him.

Madara was almost into the kitchen when passing the door to the basement he heard a noise or more than one noise actually.

Madara frowned and slowly opened the door to find Itachi by the opposite basement door banging on it to try and get someone to hear him perhaps or try and get out, but his knuckles were all bloody from his efforts, his wrists were bleeding from rope and Madara was stunned.

_'How did he get free!? I must not have had the ropes tight enough...stupid bastard' _

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Madara roared.

Itachi's whipped his head to glare at Madara, he still had the gag in his mouth because it was locked disabling his ability to remove it from his mouth.

Madara stormed down the stairs and up the other set of stairs and he grabbed Itachi throwing him down and heading down to grab the younger man again.

"Mmmm..." Itacchi growled as Madara dragged him over to the bed and tied his already nude body to the bed with the arm splints to make sure he couldn't bend his arms.

"You sure have guts boy." Madara chuckled stripping off his clothes.

"Now...I have something for you. You'll love it. You'll love having sex with me willingly heh..." Madara said pulling the saliva covered ball out of his mouth after taking the lock off with the key and unbuckling it.

"Here...now let's open that mouth of yours." Madara said pulling out a blue pill and grabbing Itachi's lower jaw starting to squeeze it to coax the boy to part his lips.

Itacchi tried to turn his head, small growls came from his throat as he thrashed on the bed but Madara succeeded in opening his mouth and plopped the pill into his mouth then covering his mouth quickly with his hand so he couldn't spit it out.

Itachi felt the pill start to dissolve in his mouth and he continued to try and get Madara's hand away from his face but soon the pill was gone it had dissolved leaving a strange taste in his mouth.

Madara smirked and lay down beside Itachi stroking his cheek and licking his chest.

Itachi felt an unbearable pain as he soon felt his balls constrict and he looked down and to his horror he saw he was getting an erection just by Madara's touch, and suddenly he realized he felt unbelievably horny.

Madara chuckled at the mixed expression on Itach's face, twisted with shock, horror, and neediness.

Madara's face leaned down to hover over Itachi's and he licked the younger's bottom lip and as if on cue Itachi's lead leaned upwards capturing Madara's mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Heh...horny slut." Madara chuckled pulling away and grinding his cock against Itachi's by now hard erection.

"Hnnnn..." Itachi moaned feeling the friction against his hard on when Madara ground against him.

"Now...let's play. Suck my cock Itachi." Madara said re-positioning himself so that his cock was in front of Itachi's face while he sat on the man's' upper chest.

Itachi instantly took the man's dick into his mouth making Madara moan as Itachi got to work right away, swirling his tongue around the tip the pushing his head forward to deep throat the man's long hard cock.

"Hn. Good boy." Madara praised as the younger male continued his assault on Madara's dick pulling off to suck on only the head of the man's penis making Madara arch his back.

"Ooooh yeah...choke on it." Madara moaned as he started to move, thrusting his hips forcing his cock even farther down Itachi's throat while he grabbed short locks and held his head close to his crotch pressing him against it so he couldn't pull back.

Itachi was trying to adjust to this but it was hard until finely Madara pulled away when he came into his mouth, some cum leaking down his throat and some just inside his mouth.

The younger male greedily swallowed all of the man's cum and his eyes stared into Madara's with such lust needing more.

Madara smirked and re-positioned Itachi so he could have better access to his hott little ass, and hardened his own cock again by gazing up and down Itachi's body, just seeing how helpless he was and how he was willingly working with him aroused him easily.

The older black haired male pushed inside slowly and Itachi grunted as he pushed back, his arms still trapped in the arm splints he couldn't grip Madara closer to him so Madara basically had control.

Something deep in his mind told Itachi _'Stop this is wrong he's tortured your family for years'_ but he couldn't help it the other half of his mind was _'Let Madara fuck you now'_ and _'Oh god I need sex'_and stuff like that.

Madara started to move once he hit Itachi's prostate and ground against it, earning a moan.

"Tachi...wrap you're legs around me." the man ordered.

Itachi did so but he did it more slowly as opposed to if they he had done it before they had sex, and crossed his legs until his feet crossed just above Madara's tail bone holding the man closer to him.

"Good boy." Madara chuckled starting to get more rough in his assault with making love to the younger male.

"Oh...oh god M-Ma...da...raa!" Itachi cried moaning the man's name.

"Nnn...Itachi...god you're tight...hnnn." Madara panted before he came inside the younger male's body.

Itachi felt the constriction of his balls and his dick twitch before he came as well.

Madara pulled out of Itachi and grabbed the gag, shoving it back inside his mouth buckling it and locking it in place, then tying the exhausted young man's feet back in place and head heading up the stairs looking over his shoulder he grinned at the horrified and tied up male.

"There will be worse consequences if you ever pull a stunt like that again boy." Madara chuckled happy that he just got a good deal of sex to make him feel better before he went to torture Kimimaro and go kill the son of a bitch Danzo.

"Heh bye Itachi." Madara laughed closing the door leaving Itachi in darkness once again.

**~Kimimaro's House (Front Lawn)~**

Madara parked his bike outside the house and grabbed the bag of tools he had brought with him on his trip to the house, then proceeded in going inside without knocking.

Heading down to the basement Madara found Kimimaro still tied up against the wall, gagged and blindfolded.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Madara spoke making the man jump.

"Sorry...did I startle you?" he chuckled.

Madara grinned as he heard a muffled growl escape Kimimaro.

"Well...it comes to my attention that you know something I do not." Madara said walking forward and removing the blindfold so he could see hate filled eyes.

Madara kneeled in front of Kimimaro an angry snarl upon his face as he grasped Kimimaro's chin roughly and pulled his face close to his.

"And you are going to tell me. Whether you want to or not, I will break every single bone, cut you open and sew you up, then do it all over again. I am going to make you suffer for what happened to my son." Madara snarled darkly as he slammed Kimimaro back against the wall and knocked him out when he hit his head.

Madara untied the white haired man then stripped him of all his clothes, and carried him over to the chair he had Sasuke strapped to the other day.

Pressing a lever he reclined the chair slightly so he could prop Kimimaro up then used the leather belt like restraints to strap the man in.

Then he grabbed the bag he had brought forward and set it on the ground, then he pulled up a chair next to Kimimaro's hopefully comfortable spot in his chair.

He sat there legs crossed and waited for the man whom he was about to make his life hell to wake up.

Madara thought to himself for a moment before pulling out his cell phone he punched in a couple numbers.

**~Madara's House (Second Garage)~**

Crair grunted as he raised the 120 lbs weight above his body as he lay on the bench.

The second garage the house had was huge, it was bigger than the vechicles needed so Madara had decided to turn it into a workout room a long time ago.

Crair still remembered helping his father build it when he was sixteen along with the help of his uncle Roland.

Roland was his mother's brother, he was the only full relation he had to his mother.

His mind drifting off he thought of the man, he hadn't seen him ever since he turned twenty-four years ago.

Then again Madara had wanted to keep him safe and wanted to keep him being alive a secret for a long time, then when he went and died Crair decided to publicly announce it when he decided to go after Sasuke.

He'd go and visit later on if he had time.

Lowering the bar of the weight once more he pushed it back up continuing his work out, beads of sweat dripping off his hairline onto the bench where his head lay.

Crair's rage boiled as his thoughts traveled to Kabuto then the family he once had.

Against his will, the tears came and he couldn't stop them, but this only increased his determination for his workout.

"I miss you...I miss you so much." he whispered softly a single tear dripping from his right eye as he lifted the weight again then brought it down against his chest before pushing it back up.

**~(Memory/Flashback)~**

Crair watched Jinxy as they were walking to the car, they had just got done seeing a movie at the theater.

She was beautiful, she was perfect...nothing was more beautiful to Crair than his girlfriend Jinxy Mikarama.

She had the most gorgeous brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Cream colored skin and the perfect lips that always seemed to shine. She wasn't very tall he was 5'9 she was 5'1, but she was very slim.

"I had fun tonight Crair." she spoke suddenly, her heavy British accent breaking his awkward staring trance.

"Oh you did? Well then..." Crair said smiling at her as they reached the car.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately, she noticed he had a tear running down his face.

"Crair? Why are you crying? You've been acting strange tonight are you oka-"

"Yes...I'm fine. I'm happy." Crair whispered kissing her nose.

"Why are you so happy?" Jinxy asked.

"Because I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Crair said as he slowly lowered himself to one knee in a kneeling position.

Jinxy's mouth fell open in shock. Was Crair doing what she thought he was doing?

Crair picked up her left hand then kissed the back of it, a tear dripping onto her skin.

With his other hand he pulled out a small blue box and spoke to her.

"Jinxy...we've known each other since Freshmen year...we've both graduated and have been together for almost a year afterwards, I love you more than anything I have ever had...finely I have the courage to ask you..."

He flipped open the box with his thumb revealing a sparkling diamond ring.

"C-Crair..."

The dual haired young adult set the box on the ground and then pulled the ring free of the cushioning in the box.

Lifting it up to her hand he slipped it onto her left hand on the ring finger.

"...Jinxy will you marry me?" he asked staring at her with his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Oh god...oh my god Crair...yes. Yes I will!" she cried.

Crair broke down crying as he stayed on the ground.

"Crair? What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm so happy Jinxy. I love you. I love you and I always will." he said finely standing and exchanging a kiss.

"I love you too Crair." Jinxy replied.

**~(End Memory/Flashback)~**

Crair let out a small sob as the memory faded from his head.

Lowering the weight back onto the holding bar he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed another flashback started to come to him.

**~(Memory/Flashback)~**

"Aaahhh...*pant* oh god...C-Crair..." Jinxy panted squeezing Crair's hand as she pushed.

She had gone into labor quite a bit ago and now this was hell on earth for Crair as he listened to his wife cry and scream as she tried to deliver their child into the world.

"The doctors say you're almost there, just keep going." Crair said.

To be honest Crair was worried that she might have the same thing his own mother had happen to her when she was giving birth to him, that she'd die.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jinxy cried loudly as she pushed again.

Suddenly both hers and Crair's eyes widened when the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"Keep going Jinxy you're almost done." a female doctor said.

"Oh god..." she whispered feeling tears running down her cheeks.

She pushed once more and squeezed Crair's hand tightly almost cutting off his circulation.

"One more time Jinxy. You're about done, just one more big push." the doctor tried.

Pretty soon it was done and the doctors were now washing the fluids off their child and making sure it was breathing properly.

Crair was beside her cuddling against her as they watched the doctors.

"I love you, I'm so proud of you. Of us." Crair whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek.

Jinxy nodded tiredly and rest her head against the pillow.

"Congratulations you two." the female doctor said with a smile as she walked over to them holding the baby in a blue blanket.

"It's a boy." she continued and placed the small child into Jinxy's arms.

The two new parents both looked at the innocent little being that they had created nine months ago.

"Oh god...Crair look at him." she whispered leaning her head against her husband's shoulder.

"He's gorgeous...just like his mother." Crair said kissing her temple.

"He has your eyes..." Jinxy pointed out staring into blue eyes that were just like Crair's.

"I love you so much." Jinxy said looking at Crair with tears of joy running down her face.

Crair kissed her for a moment before pulling away.

"I love you too."

**~(End Flashback/Memory)~**

Crair was snapped out of his trance when his phone rang from the table.

Getting up he walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

_'Crair I'm getting ready to work on Kimimaro...would you like to help?'_ his father's voice came from over the phone.

"Not today dad, I'm not in the mood." Crair said softly.

_'Okay talk to you later' _

"Bye." Crair said and with that he hung up the phone.

**~Kimimaro's House (Basement)~**

Madara hung up his phone and continued to wait for the white haired man to wake up.

Five minutes later Madara who had been reading a book he brought along with him, looked up when he heard a groan.

"Comfortable?" he asked noticing Kimimaro try and pull at his wrists.

"Mmph..." Kimimaro growled irritated.

"Oh sorry, here." Madara said with a grin as he untied the gag from behind the man's head then removed it.

"I swear to god Madara, I will kill you." Kimimaro snarled.

"I highly doubt that." Madara said with an amused look upon his face.

"You killed my lover Madara. I will not let that go...ever. I loved him." Kimimaro muttered he couldn't help it, he knew he was going to die but he wanted to avenge his lover, tears started to gather in his eyes at the thought of his beloved Kabuto and how he had failed him.

Madara's look became firm and challenging at Kimimaro's words.

"And I love my son."

Kimimaro was silent.

Madara leaned forward in his chair close to Kimimaro's face his eyes angry and cold.

"I loved my daughter-in-law too...as well as my grandchildren."

Kimimaro opened his mouth to reply but Madara wadded up the cloth that had been used to gag the man and stuffed it back into his mouth and half-way down his throat.

"Shut up." he growled dangerously.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say you little shit." Madara said in a dark voice standing up from his seat in the chair.

Hissing as the stitches Crair had used to treat his wounds dug into his flesh and tugged at the wounds, causing Madara to instinctively place a hand over his healing belly as he stood up and straitened his posture like the proud man he was.

Madara leaned over Kimimaro's body getting in his face once more, pulling Itachi's switch blade which he had taken since Itachi had no use for it due to being his prisoner and being tied up, off his belt.

Raising his hand holding the blade up so Kimimaro could see the glistening metal, Madara turned his gaze to the knife when Kimimaro stared at the blade with a very small, hardly noticeable sliver of fear in his eyes.

He glanced at the metal then back at the man whose life had come to an inevitable end.

"I love Crair, he is everything to me. Sure Sasuke plays a fair part in it too, but if I did have to pick. It'd be Crair. Always no matter what wrongs he's done or would have done it would always be him. I love my boy." Madara hissed.

Kimimaro watched as Madara lowered the knife to his lower stomach against pale skin, tracing the tip over his abs.

"Crair had been to hell and back at such a young age, so did Sasuke, but Crair, he worked so hard he had a job. He had kids and a woman he loved more than anything in the world. I could once relate to that. Natalia was the same to me. Seeing him go through what I went through...it hurt more than anything words can describe."

Madara tapped the steel against Kimimaro's naked skin, his eyes dark, sinister, and filled with pain and grief.

"I could not protect him from that, a father should be able to protect their child but I could not. I don't suppose you know what I'm talking about? After all you do not have any children. I wanted my boy to have the life I could not have, but of course. Your little lover boy had to go and ruin all of that." Madara said pressing the tip into Kimimaro's flesh making him wince as blood was drawn.

"Mmmph..." Kimimaro muttered, he could tell Madara's anger was rising, he'd rather be tortured when the man was having fun not when he was angry, Madara was brutal when his anger mixed with his skills.

"I just wanted him to be happy, he was happy. Until your Kabuto took that all away from him. Crair wasn't even involved in the gang, he wanted to be a family man he wanted to live a peaceful life. Not the life that was offered to him after his family's death. He is now as violent and dark as I am. I never wanted it that way."

Madara pulled the knife back and backhanded Kimimaro harshly across the face.

"You call that fair boy!? My son's life was ruined because your little whore's actions. Crair never did anything to him either. It was me he was mad at! He should have confronted me about it not Crair! I raised Crair by myself all his life, his mother was not there for him. Just me. He did not deserve such pain and heartache. Your dear Kabuto deserved what he got."

Kimimaro growled angrily and jerked against his restraints trying to attack Madara because of his insults towards his lover.

Madara pulled the gag out of Kimimaro's mouth once more.

"Anything to say to that boy?" Madara asked darkly.

"How dare you!" Kimimaro yelled at him.

"Whatever...I think I'll get to my main point now. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Sasuke, and for your degrading actions towards myself." Madara said turning around and kneeling next to the bag he brought.

Kimimaro lifted his head off the headrest trying to see what Madara was doing but could not see.

He watched as Madara pulled out a cordless power drill.

"Tell me Kimimaro...why did Kabuto try to kill my son?" Madara asked turning on the drill.

"Bite me." Kimimaro spat.

Madara frowned in disapproval and jammed the drill into Kimimaro's bicep making the man scream in agony.

"Ahhrgh!" he cried.

"Wrong answer." Madara said simply pulling the drill out then stabbing it into Kimimaro's thigh.

"Ah! Oh god! Stop please stop!" Kimimaro cried as Madara continued to stab him in various places.

"Did Kabuto stop? Did he put out the fire? Well? Did he?!" Madara roared pushing the spinning drill deeper into Kimimaro's lower stomach.

"No! No he didn't! I'm sorry! Please! I-I'll tell you what you want!" Kimimaro cried.

Madara smirked and pulled out the drill turning it off.

"Start talking." Madara said calmly.

"I-I..." Kimimaro stuttered unsure of what to do, he would be betraying his lover if he told.

"Suit yourself..." Madara said pulling out the duct tape and taping his mouth shut.

"Mm?" Kimimaro asked confused as to why Madara was gagging him if he wanted information from him.

Pulling out a screwdriver Madara lowered the handle between Kimimaro's legs and glanced at the silver haired man.

"Mmmmph!" Kimimaro cried shaking his head frantically.

It was in vain as Madara without warning ruthlessly jammed the screwdriver's handle into Kimimaro's tight hole.

"Hmm...ready to tell me?" Madara asked the man once more.

Tears streamed down Kimimaro's face as he shook his head.

"Oh well...don't want to disappoint that lonely ass of yours do we?" Madara sneered as he pulled out another screwdriver and put stuffed its handle inside as well tearing Kimimaro's hole a great deal as it stretched the muscle painfully.

"How bout now?" Madara asked the agonized male.

Kimimaro did do anything but scream into the tape sealing his mouth.

Baring his teeth Madara became irritated and grabbed the metal sticks of the screwdrivers sticking out of Kimimaro's ass and started to fuck him with both the screwdrivers.

The man screamed, boy did he scream but Madara didn't care he didn't care if he got the answer anymore.

Pulling out a nail gun he put the end just between Kimimaro's terrified eyes before pulling the trigger.

Blood sprayed everywhere as a nail was embedded deep into Kimimaro's skull and through his brain stilling his body instantly as he was brutally executed.

**~Madara's House (Few Days Later)~**

Itachi squirmed a bit through his bindings,, Madara hadn't been down for days.

Now that he knew Sasuke was alive, he had to get them out immediately.

"I can't take this anymore. I need to get him out." Itachi muttered to himself.

The handcuffs holding the his wrists clanked and chinked together as he pulled at them.

"God damn you Madara..." Itachi muttered.

With a loud cry of pain blood started to seep from Itachi's left wrist as he slowly started to pull his hands free.

"Come on..." Itachi muttered gritting his teeth.

Itachi was tying to think of what he would tell Sasuke, if he were in the state he is in. How could he convince him out of Madara's brainwashing.

"I still have to try." he whispered to himself.

Finely a loud pop could be heard as Itachi's right wrist slipped free of the handcuffs, blood was pouring from the deep cut in his wrist from the pulling.

"Finely."

Itachi cradled his wrist to his chest for a moment before starting to pull at the hook on the safety latch.

Pulling the hook the handcuffs released and fell behind the bed.

"I'm coming Sasuke..." he whispered.

Itachi slowly got off the bed and stumbled up the stairs towards the door which he was surprised to find unlocked this time.

Opening the door he tried to remember the house layout.

He did remember that Sasuke's room was upstairs, but then again so was Madara's and Crair's.

The young raven shivered at the thought of being caught.

Finely making his way up the stairs he managed to stealthy walk down the hall, he saw a bedroom door half open and peeked inside only to pull his head back when he saw Madara's sleeping form.

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and then he saw Madara's stir and he almost shit himself.

_'Fuck...I'm caught.'_

Itachi let out a sigh as he saw the oldest Uchiha only roll over onto his side to face the opposite wall.

Continuing down the hallway, he came to another door that was partially open, he looked in and his eyes got wide when he saw Sasuke's sleeping figure.

Slowly opening the door and quietly walking into the room he closed the door behind him.

He walked over to Sasuke's bed and shook him awake making him jump.

Sasuke's eyes got big when he saw him, but he calmed down.

"Sasuke we need to leave. Quickly." Itachi whispered.

"W-Why?" the twenty-three year old asked.

"Because it's not safe here."

"Yes it is, I got my brother and my father they love m-" Sasue was cut off by Itachi.

"I don't have time for this Sasuke, these men are not who they say they are. You don't know what they are really like. Look at what they have done to you." Itachi said desperately.

"But they haven't done anything..." Sasuke said confused.

"Sasuke we are leaving now." Itachi said and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, but Sasuke pulled back in a different angle and his wrist twisted at an odd direction making him cry out in pain as he sprained his wrist.

Itachi's face paled when he heard heavy footsteps down the hall and then the door swung open and Madara stood there looking worried at first, but once he spotted Itachi it turned to pure anger.

"How did you get up here?" he snarled taking a step forward as he watched his son hold his wrist.

"Let us go Madara." Itachi snapped.

Madara grabbed Itachi by the neck and headed out the door and two the basement.

He was going to make Itachi pay.

**XXX**

Madara threw Itachi roughly downstairs into the basement making Itachi grunt in pain as his back collided with the hard concrete ground before he rolled over and got up on unsteady feet as he watched Madara stormed down the stairs, a furious look in his eyes.

"You are going to pay for what you did…" Madara growled as he continued to get nearer making Itachi step back each time until his back hit the wall and then he was trapped between the wall and hell.

His breathing was heavy and his heart was racing rapidly inside his chest but his posture remained as calm as possible trying to show the older man he wasn't in the least bit scared but from the look in Madara's eyes he wanted to kill.

"How dare you try to escape and…" Madara was about to say something about Sasuke but was cut off by an angry scoff as the younger ebony haired male glared daggers at him.

"You shouldn't fucking keep me here then should you then maybe I won't." Itachi argued mimicking the older man's posture as the two glared heatedly at each other.

"That the least of your worries Itachi…if was just you escaping I would have gone a lot easier on you then I'm about to. How dare you hurt him?" Madara shouted his eyes flashing dangerously as he remembered his youngest son's pain filled face as he charged at the twenty eight year old and flung him against the wall by his neck putting pressure on it.

"I will make you pay for hurting him. You'll know what pain really is when I'm through." Madara promised and with that he threw Itachi on to the floor before jumping on him.

Itachi let out a strangled cry as Madara punched him in the face repeatedly spraying blood everywhere. His nose broke under the hard blows and his lip was bleeding badly from being split.

Madara got up and kicked Itachi in the side making him grunt and grit his teeth as he tried to bare the pain. The older Uchiha was wearing some hard steel toed boots which made the onslaught that much unbearable.

Madara reached down and grasped silky locks beneath his fingertips enjoying the feel for a few seconds before he lifted Itachi's head and slammed him face first into the ground causing his nose to be smashed completely and two teeth flew out of his mouth as he coughed up some blood.

"I told you that your punishment would be worse if you ever tried to tell Sasuke or try to escape from me." Madara hissed into the younger's ear making Itachi shut his eyes momentarily before they snapped open he shook his head out of Madara's harsh grip making a few strands of hair depart from his scalp causing a painful throbbing throughout his head.

After he was free Itachi jumped up and whirled around to face his tormenter his breathing laboured and his face a bloody and bruised messed.

"You only want to keep Sasuke here so you can control him don't give me that bullshit by pretending to care about him. You hate him no one can change their opinion of someone that easily." Itachi growled trying his hardest to ignore the immense pain on his face and ribcage. He knew a couple of ribs were cracked and at least one was broken.

Madara laughed at the comment and folded his arms across his muscular chest. "If my memory surfs me you hated your brother just as much as I did…you seemed to have changed your mind." He reminded Itachi who cringed at the words.

"Actually you made your brother's life hell for no reason…at least I had one back then and I do feel guilty for what I put him through." Madara admitted which only caused Itachi to scoff.

"Yeah right the only person you care about is yourself…and yes I hurt Sasuke back then and I will spend my whole life trying to make it up to him…unlike you I won't be selfish and keep him away from his family…" Itachi yelled and Madara clenched his fists before throwing himself at Itachi and they both fell to the ground.

"I am his family…I'm his father and I'll be damned if anyone takes him away from me and for your information I do care about that boy more than you'll ever know. So I suggest you shut your mouth." Madara shouted as punched Itachi across the face one more time before lifting him up and throwing him on the hard and uncomfortable bed that the younger male slept on.

Madara got on top of his body and straddled his hips before pulling out Itachi's own switch blade which glistened in the dim light of the basement.

"Since you like using this knife so much on people let's see how you like having your blood spill from your body as I cut and stab through your soft flesh."

Madara chuckled thinking of Itachi's pretty blood spilling everywhere.

The younger male began to buck his hips and bang his fists on Madara's chest to stop that from happening but the latter just chuckled and proceeded to grab Itachi's still slightly bleeding wrists that now stained the tips of his fingers as he held them above the younger Uchiha's head.

"Fucking bastard get off me!" Itachi growled trying to wriggle free but Madara was just too strong for him and the fact that he hadn't eaten or drunken anything in days and that made him weaker as well.

Madara smirked at him and raised the switchblade before plunging it into his side before twisting it making sure he was clear of any vital organs.

Itachi cried out as the man continued to twist his own knife into his gut deeper and deeper making blood seep out from the wound. It hurt so much and wished for it to stop so he let out another cry of pain while desperately trying to remove the sadistic man from his body.

"Come now Itachi you can take a little pain after all his is nothing compared for what is coming up after all I have to punish you. The beating was for trying to escape from me, this is for talking to Sasuke without permission and trying to take him away from me…but what I have in store for you after well you know why you're having that punishment." Madara promised as he pulled knife out roughly from Itachi's flesh causing the latter to scream and close his eyes in agony.

Madara then began to cut down Itachi's chest each cut becoming deeper and longer spilling red substance all over Itachi's smooth pale chest. It was a beautiful sight to Madara's eyes as he continued to drag the silver metal into and across the twenty eight year Old's pale flesh.

"Mmmm Itachi you look pretty in red…" Madara chuckled softly as he removed the knife from Itachi's chest bringing two fingers up to wipe of the blood with his fingertips before licking the blood off enjoying the sweet taste.

Itachi glared at him in disgust before turning his head away his whole body pulsing in pain but he wouldn't go down that easily.

"You can torture me all you want. I will never stop trying to get me and Sasuke out from under your evil clutches." Itachi spat with such venom his fist clenched so tightly above his head that they turned white from the pressure…you could actually see the blue veins popping out from the mere force.

"You know what?" The younger of the two continued his dark eyes boring into his tormentors as a smirk graced his lips.

"I'm surprised someone like you has come as far as you have…I mean you're a complete loser and a joke Madara the only good thing to ever come out of you is Sasuke. How someone like my baby brother could be related to the likes of you is beyond me…"

Itachi was cut off when his head snapped to the side as Madara angrily backhanded him leaving an angry red mark next to all the bruises from the beating earlier.

"Shut up!" He hissed his onyx orbs flashing dangerously as he placed the knife beside him and lifted Itachi's head up by his hair, yanking the silky locks up and causing his neck to bend at a painful angle.

"You think you're funny don't you? Well let's see what you say about me when you can't speak at all." Madara growled and released Itachi's wrists to grab the knife sitting by his side before bringing it up to his neck, placing it over his throat near the area the voice box was located.

Madara knew everything about the human body, he had studied it for three years in high school and then two years in college before he dropped out of school completely due to boredom.

He knew how to make people squirm and knew of the most painful and delicate spots on the human body for both men and women, perhaps that was why he was so sadistic as he was...though he always had enjoyed experimenting with causing physical pain ever since he was a teenager.

Itachi's eyes went wide with fear and he swallowed a nervous gulp that slipped painfully down his dry throat.

"Please…" Itachi whispered fear evident in his voice but then he realized what he was doing and narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"You might be able to stop me from speaking but at least I have people who care about me…people who are looking for me I assume and I have Sasuke, What have you got Madara?"

"Shut up!" Madara hissed in warning digging the sharp knife into the younger raven's neck but Itachi didn't listen.

"What's the matter Madara can't handle the truth. You are a screw up. Yeah you care about Sasuke now…but it's because of you that you lose everything, maybe one day soon you will loose Crair and then you really will lose everything. One day hopefully soon Sasuke will remember what an evil bastard you are and he'll hate your guts just like everyone else in this world does." Itachi yelled feeling his anger and sadness just boil over and explode out of his mouth.

The room was filled with silence for a few minutes as time seemed to freeze both Uchiha didn't take their eyes off each other.

"Shut your fucking mouth…I won't ever let Sasuke remember in fact I'll make him hate you." Madara growled and slit Itachi's throat not to kill him but to try and severe his voice box. Itachi couched up some blood and tried to speak but all that came out was some gurgling noises.

Madara was far from done as he grabbed Itachi by the upper arms before flipping him over onto his stomach and reached for some rope that was in the small desk draw just next to the bed where he kept all his 'goodies' he liked to use on Itachi.

He pulled the long brown rope out and instantly tied Itachi's wrists together tightly causing even more friction and pain to his bruised wrists making him let out a gurgled cry as blood leaked form the wound on his throat.

Itachi felt the bed shift and then he felt Madara taking off his black pants, which he had just recently put back on for the first time in a few days, then slide off his boxers.

He felt the man kiss his lower back while his hands roamed up his thighs and started to stroke his pale hips in a loving manner.

"Mmm...I love these hips...so sexy and slightly curved...like Mikoto's. You know you resemble her in similar ways...but you took that damn Fugaku's muscular build and facial features..." Madara had said the parts of his sentence mentioning his father, the man he had hated because he was with his mother instead of him even though they were both cousins, with ice.

There was a pause before Madara continued, then he felt the bed shift again and felt the man's tongue running along his left hip before he stopped, Itachi couldn't see him because he was on his stomach. He didn't like this he figured he was going to get raped.

Finely Madara ended his rant when he spoke in a caring and lust filled voice while still massaging his hips sending shivers down the twenty eight year old's spine, "...except your hips."

Then Madara's voice became firm and rough again as he grabbed hold of Itachi's short locks, pulling his neck up and grabbing his chin squeezing roughly while forcing him to look him in the eyes while he hovered above him on his hands and knees.

"But that won't break you of your punishment...in fact your hips is what I'm going to fix when I make you pay for hurting Sasuke and for your comments about Crair. I would have gone a little easier on you but now I don't think I will." Madara growled as he walked around the bed and bent down to receive a rather large item which indeed was a very heavy sledgehammer.

Itachi looked over his shoulder and saw Madara with the large hammer and his eyes widened in panic.

Madara saw this and smirked. "Don't worry boy...this won't hurt too bad. Heh, you won't have your mother's features when I'm through with you. I'm going to ensure you'll be in pain the rest of your life after this."

Itachi was confused as to what he was talking about, it didn't sound like he was going to beat him to death.

_'So what is he going to do?'_ the younger Uchiha thought fearfully to himself.

He felt Madara's fingers gently tickling his left hip and his leg involuntarily jerked at the cold touch.

That was when he got the hint on what was coming to him.

"N-No! Don't do this! Please don't do th-this!" the younger male rasped still having trouble speaking.

"Hehe...you understand now?" Madara chuckled watching Itachi start to squirm trying to move away but the ropes that bound his hands to the bed were doing their job and the rope holding his ankles strait were as well.

Madara pulled off his belt and wrapped it around Itachi's torso latching a hook to the mattress he strapped Itachi's torso down so he wouldn't accidentally hurt something he shouldn't and break the boy's back.

Madara grinned and raised the hammer before Itachi's pleas made him stop.

"P-Please! I'm s-so sorry...I-I won't go near him ever again! I-I swear...I won't take him from you! P-Please I-I'm sorry! D-Don't do this to m-me!" the panicked man begged and started to hyperventilate from his panicking.

Madara growled in frustration at this.

"Oh quit your moaning it's beginning to get on my nerves." he just glared at Itachi for a second and strolled back around the bed placing the hammer by his feet when he was in front of the night stand.

He opened the drawer and grabbed some duct tape and walking back around to where Itachi's head lay and ripping a piece of with his teeth before slapping it over Itachi's lips muffling the man's pleads and future screams.

He didn't want Sasuke hearing, there would be a chance the boy would come down and see what he was up to and he didn't want that. It could scare him.

The only time Sasuke saw him get really angry was when Kimimaro tortured him and raped Sasuke. Sasuke saw him beat Danzo up pretty bad but then again the boy was more concentrated on the pain he was in to really notice anything around him.

"That should keep you quiet." Madara said walking back around to behind Itachi he kneeled down and picked up the hammer, smirking he stroked the delicate man's pale delicate hip one last time feeling the completely smooth skin.

Then he lifted the heavy hammer up in both hands and brought it down hard on Itachi's lower back making sure he missed the spinal cord but got at Itachi's left hip and half of the left one.

A loud crack echoed around the basement followed by a loud muffle scream.

Tears poured from Itachi's eyes as horrible pain in his hips became unbearable.

It was the worst pain he ever had to deal with.

He wanted to beg to plead for Madara to stop but was stopped by the duct tape placed across his lips.

Itachi prayed that another hit wouldn't be placed upon his already to damaged body but his hopes fell on deaf ears as Madara raised the hammer yet again and brought it down on the same place he struck before breaking the hip completely.

"That's for sparing my son's arm…" Madara muttered as he walked to the other side.

Itachi stared at him over his shoulder his eyes filled with water from the agony he was in but Madara only smirked before glaring viciously at the younger Uchiha, hatred evident in his dark orbs.

"And this is for Mikoto..." He hissed as he brought the sledgehammer down once on Itachi's other hip breaking it straight away.

The younger male let out a weak scream before sobbing uncontrollably on the bed his fists clutching the very thin sheets, his body a bruised and broken mess.

He almost wished he didn't try to escape…maybe then he wouldn't have hurt Sasuke and Madara wouldn't have hurt him. But he did and now his whole being was in a tremendous amount of pain and he couldn't stop the pitiful sobs that escaped his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye Itachi saw Madara raise the hammer once more and closed his eyes waiting for the blow but he heard a loud banging noise and no pain came his way…well no more pain then he was already in.

He cracked open one eye and saw Madara leaning over him his lips next to his ear and no hammer in sight.

Itachi sighed in relief knowing his punishment was over but it didn't take his mind out from the torture his body gave him.

It hurt to breathe.

It hurt to even move an inch or even blink.

It hurt all over.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again or next time I'll make sure you can never walk again. Do you understand me?" Madara snarled yanking Itachi's head back.

Itachi instantly nodded and let out a loud sob. Madara released his hair and nodded satisfied and turned on his heel and got out the suspension bar, turning around and leaving the basement to go sort Sasuke's wrist out.

**~Madara's House (Sasuke's Room)~**

Sasuke sat in his room cradling his wrist to his chest when his father walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Okay Sasuke, let me see."

The twenty-three year old hesitated before slowly holding his hand out where Madara took it into his hand and started to examine it.

"It's a bad sprain." he whispered softly.

"Dad, who was that man? He said you were dangerous. Why would he say such a thing?"

Madara paused trying to find the right answer.

"That is the man who killed your mother, he thinks I'm dangerous because he ended up in the hospital for years after the incident when he killed her." Madara said wrapping his wrist with the bandages from the first aid kit he had brought.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I was angry that he killed her. It was something I should not have done, but I did it anyways." Madara continued with his lie.

"Ow!" Sasuke cried trying to pull his wrist away when Madara hit a sore spot.

"Sorry." the older Uchiha whispered.

"I love you Sasuke." Madara said softly.

"I-I love you too Dad." Sasuke replied.

**~Madara's House (Next Morning)~**

Pein frowned as he searched through the cupboards for some food before glancing at Sasuke who was reading quietly at the kitchen table, his wrist bandaged from his encounter with Itachi the night before.

He was there looking after the boy since there was no one else, usually he wouldn't do this sort of thing because he didn't do baby-sitting he was a one of Madara's best for Christ sake but he liked the kid and the circumstances were severe.

Tayuya had taken some time off although she refused at first not wanting to let Madara down but the man insisted she take some time for herself to get past the traumatic experience that happened to her. So her brothers Jugo and Sakon had decided to take her away for a few days.

But that left Sasuke without a career and Madara didn't like the idea of Sasuke being by himself just in case something would happen. So Pein was asked instead because he was the only option and the older Uchiha trusted the orange haired male with his life and knew he would never do anything to disobey him.

Pein agreed to the idea just this once and was currently in the middle of searching for some food which was a hard task due to their being nothing in the house at that particular moment. Madara had given him some money to buy take-out but the only problem was he didn't eat that sort of stuff and never would. It would mean he had to pop up the shop but he was bit nervous about leaving Sasuke, one Madara would probably skin him alive and two he was actually worried about the boy…but it would be quicker to leave him here and plus he would only be ten minutes.

Deciding it was the best option Pein turned to Sasuke who was still occupied with the book he was reading.

"Sasuke I'm going to quickly head out to get us something to eat. Don't leave this house and be good." Pein ordered making the young raven nod as he watched the orange haired man pick up his keys to his bike before leaving out the back way.

Sasuke placed his book down on the table glancing nervously around for a second. He had never been left alone before and it kind of scared him until he remembered that he wasn't alone…that Itachi man was down in the basement.

Frowning slightly Sasuke glanced at his bandaged arm then at the basement door, debating whether or not he should go down there. He then remembered what his father had said about the man that he had killed his mother.

Feeling anger build up inside him at the prospect of living under the same roof as his mother's killer, the raven haired twenty-three year old stood up and slowly crept towards the door to the room that held the older male.

Sasuke clutched the door knob, closing his eyes and wondering if he should go through if it…father would be very mad but he couldn't just leave it…not after finding out about what Itachi did although there was a strange feeling he did a lot worse than that but he didn't know what.

Shaking his head Sasuke pulled on the handle and gently opened the door to the very dark basement.

Feeling for the light switch he flicked it on causing the room to brighten up in an instance before scanning the room for the older raven. But when Sasuke caught sight of him he couldn't help but let out gasp as he saw the state he was in.

There were bruises and blood covering his body and his hips were….well Sasuke couldn't described it. It was just plain horrible.

_'Did daddy do this because of me?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as guilt began to swirl around in his gut as he ran over to a still sleeping Itachi, gently reaching out his hand but jumped back startled when Itachi's eyes snapped open.

Sasuke watched as Itachi's eyes wandered around the room, a look of fear in them before settling on him again. They stared at each other for a few second before Itachi tried to speak but found it hard due to the amount of pain he was in. his body was on fire and his hips was even worse, plus the gag in his mouth stopped him as well.

He gasped in surprise when he felt the gag being pulled out of his mouth and he couldn't help but stare at his little brother.

"S…Sasuke?" Itachi muttered trying to sit up a little but his hips protested so he fell back down instantly before lifting his head to gaze up into his brother's face.

Itachi couldn't stop the frown appearing on his face as he saw the worried and guilty look on Sasuke, knowing full well the boy was blaming himself for what happened.

"God I am so sorry this is my entire fault!" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed as he moved forward and gently caressed a bruise on Itachi's cheek making the older cringe slightly at the touch causing Sasuke to retract his hand as if he was being burnt.

"Sorry" Sasuke muttered feeling even worse for hurting Itachi even more. The older raven sighed at this.

"I-it's n-not your f-fault." Itachi forced out as he tried to reassure the younger that he was in no way to blame for what happened but his brother didn't believe him.

"How isn't it my fault? You got hurt because of me!" Sasuke yelled his voice echoing around the basement as tears filled his eyes.

Itachi was taken aback by his brother's action not expecting them. He really thought Sasuke would be different in all aspects meaning somehow Madara would have made just as cold hearted as himself but that seemed to be untrue. Sasuke was still the same but different.

He was still that kind and caring Sasuke that he loved and adored to some extent but still that didn't change the fact that his brother was half gone.

"S-Sasuke…it's r-really n-not your f-fault…It's m-mine…I…I…m-made a lot…of…m-mistakes." Itachi forced out through the pain and grunted as a sharp pain hit his body making him wince.

Sasuke frowned when he saw this and felt bad for the older male who seemed to be in so much pain he could hardly handle it.

"Yes but maybe daddy shouldn't have gone that far…I mean I don't know why you we're trying to take me away…but what you did…to my wrist, it was an accident…right?" He asked with uncertainty as he gazed into Itachi's eyes who was lost for words. It was an accident he would never do anything to hurt Sasuke…not now anyway.

The older Uchiha felt his stomach churn as he thought about all the horrible stuff he had put his brother through, watching him get raped by hundreds of men while he sometimes begged and screamed. Torturing Sasuke himself it made what was happening to him seems like his fault…because it was.

Itachi knew he deserved this and much worse.

"I really am sorry Itachi." Sasuke suddenly muttered and Itachi's head snapped in his direction a look of shock and sadness in his eyes at the sorrowful look in his brother's. he couldn't help but growl mentally. Why did Sasuke have to do that? Act like that? It made the older raven feel hundred times worse than he did.

Sighing Itachi shook his head and moved his body and inch despite the pain he was in as he forced a small smile over his lips.

"Sasuke you have nothing to feel sorry for. I just wish you would see what those men are really like." He admitted causing Sasuke to frown in confusion still not getting what he meant by that. His father and brother never did anything to him…well that's not true Crair had done some things but his father had explained his oldest brother had been very sick at the time.

"But I don't understand what you mean by that…they haven't done anything to me." Sasuke said in confusion. Itachi looked shocked at this and didn't believe a word of it. There was no way Madara would have Sasuke under his roof and not torture the fuck out of him. It just didn't sound right.

The older Uchiha glanced at Sasuke more intently and saw no injuries or anything on his body and he was obviously being fed. Did Madara now care about Sasuke?

_'No'_ Itachi thought as he shook that idea out of his head there was no way on this earth that Madara would care or even start to love Sasuke, the man hated his youngest son with a passion and nothing would change that. But the evidence suggested otherwise.

Itachi winced as he glanced down at his black and blue hips and remembered why it had happened to him. Madara had done it not because he had tried to escape although that was part of the reason, but mostly because he had hurt Sasuke.

"They really don't do anything to you?" Itachi questioned as he cocked his head to the side as he gazed into Sasuke's dark eyes that was so similar to his own.

Sasuke paused for a minute before shaking his head. "No not lately…" He admitted as he tried to think of anything his father and brother had done recently.

Itachi caught onto this and frowned at the saying and was about to say something but Sasuke cut him off.

"Itachi can I ask you something…" He began with hesitation remembering what his dad had said about his mother.

Sasuke felt sad thinking about the mother he didn't know but his daddy had said he reminded him a lot of her.

"Of course you can." Itachi urged as he smiled gently in Sasuke's direction. The younger of the two nodded unsure if he should say something or not but it was too important not to pass up and he might not get another chance to talk to Itachi alone again.

Swallowing his nerves Sasuke blurted out his question. "Why did you kill my mother?"

Silence echoed through the room as the words left Sasuke's lips. Itachi's mouth was hanging open not expecting such a question. He was about to answer when the two heard the front door open and then slam shut, indicating someone was home.

"Sasuke I'm back!" A man's voice yelled through the house and Sasuke knew Pein had returned which meant he had to quickly get out of there before he was caught.

Turning back to Itachi he reached down and took the gag that was still wrapped around his neck. The older male was about to protest but the younger shook his head.

"I have to I don't want you or me to get into trouble." Sasuke insisted as he put the gag back into Itachi's mouth before standing up and rushing towards the door, opening it slightly to see if Pein was there but he couldn't see him, sighing in relief he turned off the basement lights and stepped out the door.

Itachi tears beginning to swell up in his eyes as he blinked them away as he was left in complete darkness. He wanted Sasuke with him…he didn't want him to leave. For the first time in months he felt good and that was because Sasuke was with him but now he didn't know when he would see him or if he even would.

_'Please come back Sasuke…please…'_ Itachi thought brokenly as a stray tear slipped past his eye as it slid down his cheek to the dirty bed sheets he was currently sleeping on.

Sasuke sneaked out into the kitchen and almost had a heart attack when Pein suddenly appeared, a frown appearing across his heavily pierced face as he glanced down at Sasuke for a few seconds.

The young raven held his breath knowing the orange haired man was about to say something about being down in the basement but let out a sigh of relief when Pein shrugged his shoulders and turned to the food on the table, beckoning Sasuke to follow.

"Come on the food will get cold and I bet you're starving. Am I right?" Pein questioned and a small smirk flew across his lips as a small grumbling sound came from the younger male's stomach.

"Yes." The raven blushed as he walked over to the table and sat down as he began to eat the delicious food but his mind kept drifting back to Itachi. He didn't know why but he wanted to help him.

* * *

**Well I hope that was enjoyable for all of you :)**

_Emily_


	25. Notice

Just wanted to let everyone know I have updated chapter 26


	26. Childhood Memories (Madara)

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.

**Rated M: **Torture, abuse, language, rape, forced drug use, mentions of rape.

* * *

Itachi let the tears fall as he watched Sasuke go, wishing his brother would come back, wishing that he hadn't been so stupid in the past.

Rage suddenly filled every fibre of his being as hate began to take over his grief over losing Sasuke.

Madara…Madara had ruined his life…had made him hate his brother, caused him to go into crime at an early age, as well as into drugs. It was because of him that he tried to kill his brother, made his life a misery.

A memory suddenly overcame him as he remembered the times he and Madara would sell Sasuke too all those men.

**~(Flashback)~**

Itachi smirked evilly as he stared at the stringy but tough looking guy leaning against the wall as he listened to the rules.

"Now as you know its $200 dollars a session and you are allowed to cum in him the maximum of five times anymore and it's $50 extra on top." Itachi explained as the man nodded and handed him two one hundred dollar bills which the raven took with a smile.

"Also you can do whatever you want with him, be as rough as you want as long as it doesn't cause any permanent damage. As you know we don't supply sexual items so if you haven't got any with you I'm afraid you have to think of other ways to entertain yourself with him." Itachi warned and the man once again nodded, looking slightly disappointed for a second but it soon vanished since $200 to fuck someone was good.

"I got it is there anything else I should know?" The brunet asked and Itachi's grin grew wider.

"Yes let me know if he does anything you didn't like and I will gladly punish him for you but you are allowed to punish him to. He knows the rest of the rules so if you want to go in now…and have fun." The raven replied with a wicked grin making the man smirk as well as he once again nodded his head as he started for the room.

They both entered the room and found Sasuke shackled to the wall, a scared look on his face when he caught sight of Itachi with an unknown man, this caused him to whimper in his head, knowing he would get punished if he did it out loud. He was not allowed to speak or make any noise without permission.

"Okay do what you want but remember what I said…you have an hour." Itachi said before turning to Sasuke with a warning glare.

"Be good or else the consequences will be severe do you understand?" The raven hissed as dark look in his eyes that made Sasuke cringe before nodding his head frantically, unable to speak due to the terror in his gut that was growing every second. Tears were trying to fight their way past his tear ducts but he managed to hold them back. He couldn't cry…one he wasn't allowed to it could upset the customer which could upset Itachi…and when Itachi was upset bad things happen.

"Good now have fun." Itachi chuckled as he turned on his heel and swept from the room, leaving his brother alone with the unknown male.

Sasuke felt dread grip him as the man came closer, fighting down a wince when the man grabbed his chin roughly, bringing his head up and down and from left to right, observing him fully before standing up to check out the property he had paid for.

"Mmmhmm I can see I paid good money for you whore which is good because I don't like having my money wasted…but you may look good but the real question is…are you good?" The brunet demanded with a glare as he stared at Sasuke's pale legs, his boxers covering his crotch making him smirk.

Bending down he gripped the boxers after setting the bag he brought with him down next to him before ripping them off making Sasuke close his eyes momentarily as the familiar cold breeze hit him.

"Now then bitch shall we get started we only have an hour and I want to make the hour worth my while and you better too." He growled in warning.

"Y-yes s-sir." Sasuke whispered as he waited for his instructions. Itachi told him to never make the first move that he should wait for his orders although there wasn't much he could do still shackled to the wall.

The next minute he heard the sound of the key entering a lock and suddenly he found himself on the ground, a small whimper escaped his lips as he fall onto his bad arm that was bruised due to his encounter with both Itachi and Madara a few days ago. He hoped the man didn't hear him which luckily for him he didn't.

"Now you are going to do what I say whore and however I want it no matter what it is…by the way my name's Seth…not that it matters but I want you to remember my name and face while I fuck you long and hard." Seth muttered his eyes had a dark glint to them that made Sasuke shiver before sitting up a little straighter, his head bent low so he wouldn't make eye contact.

He heard the rustling of clothes and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter knowing there was no way out and he had to take it like a man, not that he had much of a choice. Sighing mentally he waited patiently for the man to undress which took no longer than a few minutes.

Seth finally turned to him with a lustful and sadistic look in his eyes that most of the customers gave him before they fucked him hard and good making him gulp as tears tried to fight their way past his eyes as the man walked over to him.

"Are you ready to start slut? Not that you have much of a choice." Seth added as he grinned menacingly down as the now bowed head of the raven who nodded.

"Y-yes s-sir I-I-I am r-ready t-to have y-your b-big c-cock s-s-shoved u-up my a-a-ass." Sasuke forced out feeling sick afterwards at how degrading the words sound. But he had to act like a whore no matter what.

"Good, now be a good whore and crawl over to me. I have think I'll put that extremely hot mouth of yours to work first." He said with an evil grin that made Sasuke want to just get up and run away….that's if he was able to his injuries that Itachi gave him a year ago prevented that. He was stuck in the hellhole he was in with monsters like this man and Itachi.

"Now bitch!" Seth suddenly snapped when Sasuke didn't make a move for a full minute. Sasuke jumped at the angry voice and quickly crawled over to the man making sure to keep his head low as he kneeled at his feet.

Suddenly his raven locks were grabbed harshly and his neck was forced up at a painful angle making him grit his teeth in pain as a dull throbbing sensation filled his scalp.

Sasuke didn't make a sound though knowing he would get into more trouble if he did.

"When I tell you to do something whore I expect it to be done instantly without any hesitation at all, got it?" Seth hissed in a dangerous tone into the boy's ear who cringed slightly before nodding.

"Y-yes sir…it…won't h-happen…again, p-please f-forgive y-your whore." Sasuke pleaded as he tried to fight back a scream as he was suddenly slapped across the face making his overly skinny body hit the hard ground. Next a kick was aimed at his midsection causing the wind to be knocked right out of him and making him clutched his aching and hungry belly for a couple of seconds.

"Good because the next time you don't do what I want straight away I will do much worse. You only get one warning with me slut so pay close attention!" Seth snarled as his blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the shivering slave curled up on the ground making him grind his teeth in both disgust and lust.

'Man this boy is so damn hot.' The brunet couldn't help but think as he gazed over the much smaller body.

Licking his lips in anticipation he felt his dick twitch at the thought of shoving it in that deliciously tight hole that he could see clearly because the slave's back was to him and his butt was sticking out in his direction, deciding he couldn't wait anymore he called Sasuke over.

"Now whore crawl back to me!" He ordered and this time Sasuke instantly complied and crawled over once again keeping his head low.

When Sasuke was close enough he waited for his next command although he kind of guessed what it was going to be.

"Now bitch use that sexy mouth of yours and give me a blow job…and make it good I'm sure you're used to that slutty mouth of yours being on other man's dicks so you've had lots of practise…I'm sure of it." Seth smirked while Sasuke cringed at the words before getting up on his knees as he brought his head closer to the already leaking cock.

Wrapping his mouth around the monstrous thing he began to suck slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip. This caused Seth to moan and as Sasuke continued his actions keeping his mouth at the tip only.

"You can go deeper whore." Seth moaned as he gripped the raven's head and pushed it down even further from his rapidly hardening dick causing Sasuke to choke on the invasion, his jaws beginning to ache and his throat sore from the man's actions. But he ignored this and continued to bob his head up and down.

"Oh god whore…um…keep going…that is so good…" Seth moaned as he threw his head back in ecstasy feeling his climax coming.

Sasuke closed his eyes feeling disgusted with himself for sinking this low but then reminded himself he didn't have much of a choice, his mind wandered to Kakashi and guilt gripped him as he thought of his adopted father. Why had he been so stupid as to run off like he did? He wished he could turn back the clock and start over but it was too late. All he could do was hope and pray that someday Itachi would let him go and that he could remain strong.

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as pre-cum filled his mouth making him squeeze his eyes shut from the horrible feeling as the man above continued to call him degrading names, like bitch, whore and slut.

"Mmmm I'm nearly there whore. I bet you can't wait to have my seed fill that slutty mouth of yours. Hmmm just a little further. Oh yes keep going …just a little further." Seth moaned as his cum shot out in bucket loads filling Sasuke's mouth instantly.

The raven wanted to spit it out but forced it down his throat. He felt sick and the man's cum tasted like shit.

"Did you like that whore? Did you like the taste of my cum? Would you like some to fill that sexy hole?" Seth asked with a malicious grin.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second before nodding knowing not to make the man wait any longer before replying.

"Yes I enjoyed the taste of your cum very much. I wish I had your cum everyday filling my mouth."

"Yes sir…" Sasuke replied as he kneeled up a little straighter keeping in mind to keep his head down. "I like your cum very much I wish I could taste it every day."

Seth smirked at this and petted the raven locks in front of him with a sadistic smile plastered on his face as he wondered what to do with the boy next. He could just rape him but he wanted to have some fun beforehand.

Getting an idea he walked over to the small bag he had brought with him and rummaged through the contents looking for the perfect things to use. He pulled out a very large vibrating dildo that would be a struggle to get in, some restraints and a cock ring and something else that he hid from view as he turned back to the slightly trembling raven.

"Alright slut I want you to crawl over here and get on the bed." The man said as he patted the bed with a smirk.

Sasuke slowly complied and crawled over to the bed which was a good foot away. When he got to the bed he struggled to get on due to his injured ankles with made it hard for him to stand.

This made Seth let out a growl as he kicked Sasuke's back making him fall face first onto the bed which had old cum stains and blood on it from previous sessions.

It made Sasuke feel sick just thinking about it and just wanted to curl up and cry right then and there but swallowed his emotions.

"Now whore I want you to lie down on the bed and spread those pretty legs of yours long and wide for me." Seth ordered which Sasuke did instantly. He spread his legs as wide as he could without being in too much pain but unfortunately the man pulled them apart even further so they were stretched out completely before tying them to the bed post.

Sasuke bit back a scream and closed his eyes as he bit on his lip relentlessly causing blood to drip down his chin.

The young raven waited for the man to grab his wrists and tie his hands to the bed as well but was shocked when he handed him a dildo. He stared at it in curiosity for a second not liking the monstrous size of it.

"Bitch I want you to fuck yourself with that dildo while I watch…and fuck yourself hard and good because let's face it a whore like you likes it rough don't you bitch?" Seth smirked as he took a seat from the corner of the room to get a good view of the boy fucking himself.

"Yes sir I like it very rough." Sasuke replied with gritted teeth as he swirled the dildo around in his hands as he felt how big and heavy it was…it would definitely do some damage.

Sasuke let out a sigh knowing it would be much worse if he didn't comply with the order and brought the dildo to his quivering hole that the brunet had the perfect view of before putting the dildo to its entrance.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he slowly inserted the large object making him bite his lip as pain filled his rear; blood was already beginning to leak from his ass. Seth wasn't happy with the slow show and let out a warning growl.

"Come on whore shove it in there I haven't got all day." He growled out impatiently. Sasuke winced at this and eyed the dildo that was mostly sticking out of his ass as he thought over the man's warning.

After a few seconds he brought his hands to the dildo and shoved it in biting back a scream as it tore through his insides making blood leak down his legs in waves. The pain was unbearable but he gritted his teeth as he pulled the dildo back out before shoving it in. he repeated the actions as he searched for the spot that would make it a little more bearable because the pain was too much.

Seth on the other hand was getting hard watching the pain drift across Sasuke's face as he tried to supress his screams and tears as he continued to fuck himself.

"Come you slut give us a good show, moan for me and tell me how you want it to be my cock up that horny ass of yours." He smirked as Sasuke let out a moan as the dildo hit his sweet spot making him blush in shame and embarrassment at having done such a thing. He wondered if the pain was better than the humiliation.

His cock was beginning to get hard from the vibrations of the dildo…it felt so good.

"Mmmm Sir god…um…I wish I had your big cock shoved up my ass. I wish you would fuck me until cum comes out of my ear…ooooohhhh sir…." Sasuke moaned trying to make it seem real although some of his moans were due to the dildo making him feel good.

"That's right slut. Do you want my cock now instead of that dildo?" The man asked with a smirk as he stood up from his chair.

"Y-yes …ooooohhhh….y-yes sir. I would like your cock filling me up…I need you now please fuck me…please." Sasuke begged feeling sick at the words afterwards but the pleasure he was feeling was too great. He felt his climax coming.

"I'm cumming!" Sasuke moaned making Seth chuckle and shake his head as he strolled over to the bed and grabbed Sasuke's cock before putting the cock ring onto it.

"Not yet you don't whore not until I have my way with you." Seth smirked evilly as he climbed over Sasuke's smaller body which was trembling uncontrollably now. The young raven whimpered as he was denied release.

He knew what was coming now and got ready for it but was surprised when he felt the dildo slipping out of his ass and the restraints holding his legs wide open being released.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as his legs hit the beg making the sadistic man chuckle as he shook his head in glee as he thought of a brilliant idea.

"Don't look so happy yet slut I'm not finished with you…not by a long shot. I paid good money for you and I plan to use you to my full advantage." Seth chuckled causing Sasuke to stiffen where he lay not liking the man's tone or where it was heading.

His dick was throbbing from the cock ring blocking his release as he let small inaudible whimpers escape from his mouth. Sasuke couldn't help it, it hurt so much.

"Turn and get on your hands and knees whore!" Seth suddenly barked. Sasuke let out a yelp and did as he was told and rolled on his stomach before lifting his weight on his hands and knees. He hated this position the most.

Seth smirked at the boy before turning on his heel and walking back over to the bag he had brought, glancing at the items and moving some aside to get what he needed.

"Aha!" He exclaimed as he pulled out some rope, a candle and an anal hook. "Perfect"

Once the brunet got the items he turned to Sasuke who was still on the bed on his hands and knees, his head bowed slightly and his ass stickling out, a perfect view of his twitching hole.

Smiling to himself he walked back over to the whore as he climbed onto the bed.

Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for what was going to happen which he was sure would involve the man's cock being shoved up his ass…but what the man had planned was much worse than that.

Sasuke gasped when he felt his hands being snatched before they were tied to the headboard of the bed, leaving all his weight to fall on his knees.

Seth tightened the ropes really tight making them burn into his skin and the raven knew he was going to have rope burns at the end of the session but he was used to things like that, most of the men liked to be rough and tie him up to the extent they cut of his circulation.

This time was no different in fact it seemed to be even tighter. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something being inserted into his hole that made him gasp as the cold metal entered him.

Seth grinned as he tied some rope onto the anal hook and tied it to the headboard of the bed just by Sasuke's hands were.

Sasuke suddenly let out a scream as his entrance was stretched past his limits. He tried to struggle out of his binds which caused the friction to hurt his already aching wrists more but he didn't care.

The raven let out another scream as a fist collided with his face and his chin was grabbed in a deadly grip.

"Scream like that again and it will be the last thing you ever do you stupid whore." The man hissed obviously angry at the screaming. Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes as he bit his lip trying to supress his screams as the anal hook stretched his hole completely causing extreme pain. If only that was the worst of it.

Seth nodded satisfied that Sasuke would keep quiet and grabbed the candle and drew some matches from his pocket which he always carried with him for various reasons.

Smirking he lit the candle and held it over Sasuke's back making hot wax drip onto his pale skin. The raven gasped as he felt the hot liquid hit his back making him wince in pain.

Seth continued to tip the wax along his back causing Sasuke to bit his lips until they bled, his feet curled up at the pain as he tried to fight back his screams.

"You like that don't you whore? You like the pain do you want more?" Seth chuckled viciously as he continued to drip the wax onto the raven's butt cheeks that's when an idea came to him, a very evil and painful idea as he stared at Sasuke's wide open hole with a lustful expression.

He couldn't wait to sink his cock into that tight heat that was just pushing him to do it now but he ignored his wants and hovered the candle over the boy's quivering hole but the other way so the wax wouldn't drip just yet.

"You ready whore?" Seth giggle with sadistic glee causing Sasuke to glance over his shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw the candle hovering over his hole and instantly knew what the man intended to do, forgetting the rules completely Sasuke felt tears drip down his cheeks as he began to beg the man not to do anything so cruel.

"P-please s-sir…p-please d-don't." He begged with wide terrified eyes.

"Quiet bitch! You know you want this so take it like a good little whore you are." Seth sneered as he tipped the candle letting the hot wax drip into Sasuke's wide open hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed as loud as he could as he felt his insides being burnt from the wax. The pain was excoriating and he couldn't handle it, his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"PLEASE STOP!" Sasuke screamed again as he felt more wax hitting his hole and burning his insides. He couldn't take it.

Seth grew angry at the constant screams and threw a punch at the raven's back. "I said shut up you useless whore!" He roared as he struck again when Sasuke didn't comply with his commands.

But the younger male couldn't it just hurt so damn much. He felt the wax hardening in his hole making him whimper as more tears fell from his eyes as another punch landed on his back.

"Fucking whore!" Seth muttered as he blew out the candle and placed it back in the bag before turning around to face Sasuke who was trembling like no tomorrow with tears of shame and pain running down his pale cheeks.

The man smirked and chuckled at the pathetic display as he reached over and began to pump the boy's hard erection again.

"Such a dirty little slut. You like this don't you?" The man said as he continued to pump Sasuke's member.

The raven haired boy shook his head as more tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't like this in fact he hated it. He just wanted to go home and see Kakashi…that's all he wanted.

Sasuke let out a whimper as the ring on his member began to hurt, it stung like no tomorrow. The pleasure and pain was too much…

"Please…please…" Sasuke begged not being able to control himself any longer as a few moans escaped his lips from the ecstasy he felt. He needed to cum and he needed to cum now.

"Please what whore, you need to be more specific." Seth laughed as he cocked his head to the side as he released Sasuke's dick earning him another whimper.

His dick was in agony he needed to cum but he didn't want to beg neither. "P-please s-sir please let me cum…I need to cum."

"So you want to cum whore well too bad. You're not cumming until I finish having my fun…man that fuck hole looks so tight…" Seth trailed off as he looked hungrily at the boy's hole as he ran a finger over the abused hole.

Sasuke flinched at the contact his entrance was still sore from the wax being dripped into it so he hoped he wouldn't get raped but that wised was instantly dashed.

"Beg me to fuck you bitch!" Seth commanded with a sadistic smile as he began to pump his member even more to get it as hard as possible before fucking the boy like mad. "Come on bitch show me the dirty whore you are and beg me or I'll fucking snap that pretty little neck of yours."

Sasuke's eyes went wide at the threat and swallowed a lump in his throat as he shamelessly began to beg, something he should have been used to. All the men that raped and did this before always made him beg but every time he had to do it he felt even more dirty and shameful than the last time.

"Please sir…please fuck me with that big cock of yours…please fuck me hard and fill me up with your cum…make me scream…" the raven forced out as he squeezed his eyes shut. He whimpered when he felt a hand on his backside and a shift on the bed, meaning that Seth had moved right behind him and was getting ready to fuck him raw.

"As you wish and since you're such a dirty little slut and you like it rough I'm guessing you don't need lubricant am I right?" Seth asked in an innocent voice.

Sasuke stayed silent as a whimper came out of his mouth. The horror of being fuck was bad enough but his hole was still stinging from the wax and he didn't think he could handle any more pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He suddenly screamed as he tried to break free from his bindings. "I don't want this please let me go."

"Shut up whore before I make you shut up." Seth warned as he started to become irritated with the constant cries and protests. He grabbed a handful of raven locks and yanked his head back.

"No let me go you fucking bastard!" Sasuke cried as he tried to kick out backwards hoping to aim for any part of the man's body to try and get him away. He was so tired of being used or being raped and being hurt all the time. He was always in constant pain and he hated it. He just wanted to die.

"Please let me go…please." The raven pleaded and the next minute he knew a punch was aimed at his head making him see stars.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The man roared before slamming his whole dick into Sasuke's entrance making the boy scream. He pulled out and shoved his cock back into the boy's tight hole earning him another scream.

Blood began running down the boy's pale legs as he was fucked hard and fast. It was so painful…nothing compared to this.

"Please stop I'm begging you." He yelled but his efforts were in vain and all he received was another punch this time to his right cheek.

"God whore you're so tight…damn it." Seth groaned as he gripped Sasuke's member once again and began pumping it. "This feels good doesn't it bitch you like the fact that my dick is up your ass."

Sasuke whimpered once again before shaking his head as he was penetrated mercilessly. He tried to struggle but it was no use he couldn't get away and even if he did manage to break free he couldn't escape, not without being able to run. Sasuke cursed Itachi for doing this to him.

"Oh god…Oh god…" Seth moaned as his cock pounded into the tight heat. It felt so good…he had never experience a fuck like this. "God slut…" He needed more…more.

Pulling out a knife he began to run it down the boy's pale back, watching the blood flow down his back as screams echoed around the room. It all sounded and looked wonderful to him.

Sasuke was crying uncontrollably now his back and entrance in so much pain and his dick was any better either…so basically he was in constant pain.

"Come on whore beg me to fuck you harder." Seth commanded as he continued to run the knife down Sasuke's bare back. "Or I'll fucking slaughter you here and now and then fuck your dead corpse."

Sasuke began to tremble at the threat and began to beg. "P-please…f-fuck m-me harder." He managed to force out through his sobs.

"As you wish whore…" With that Seth pulled out his cock and shoved it back in as hard as he could watching as blood ran endlessly down the boy's thighs but he didn't give two shits if the kid bled to death he was having so much fun.

The brunet lifted the boy's butt to get a better angle as he let out a few loud moans. "Hm god…so tight." Seth groaned as he lifted his hand and smacked one of the butt cheeks in front of him, making the skin turn red from the contact.

"I'm cumming…" He said and Sasuke closed his eyes as cum sprayed the inside of his walls making him scream out as they made contact with his already bleeding walls.

**~(End Flashback)~**

Itachi remembered watching all that on the secret camera in the room, back then he liked to watch the entertainment as he called it then but now it made him sick just thinking of it.

He could still remember every scream, every tear and plead that came from his brother's mouth, that day had totally changed Sasuke. He was no longer the arrogant boy he used to be, it was like something broke inside of him. But for some reason he still remained strong.

That was why Itachi loved his brother but that also made him feel guilty. Sasuke had blamed himself for every problem that had happened he knew that and it seemed that trait didn't disappear now his mind was sort of gone.

Itachi wanted to make everything better. He wanted to protect Sasuke from the two monsters that had them locked up.

The young Uchiha let out a frustrated cry as he shifted on his hip, causing pain to fly through his body from the mere movement.

'God damn you Madara.' Itachi thought, cursing him for everything he had done to him and Sasuke, everything he made him do to Sasuke and for taking his brother away once again.

Itachi closed his eyes as he tried to get some sleep, tears and sobs escaping from his mouth as he once again wished his precious brother would come back, to comfort him, to save him.

**~Madara's House: (Living Room)~**

Crair was sitting on the couch in the living room, the TV blaring loudly in the background as he stared off into outer space.

He was thinking about Izzy and the baby they were going to have together. It seemed like a dream come true. He was finally going to be happy again but that made him feel guilty.

Jinxy was the love of his life, there was no one else who could compare…but Izzy could. She was great and he couldn't have met a better woman…but what about Jinxy and his boys. Did he just forget about them?

Crair let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes not realizing his father had just walked in.

"Crair?" Madara asked his voice laced with concern as he took a seat next to the forty-six year old who sat up straight and stared at his father who stared right back.

"Crair is something wrong?" Madara asked as he switched the television off before glancing back at his dual haired son.

Crair let out another sigh and brushed his white bangs from his face. "Yeah I'm fine dad. I'm just thinking." He replied as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh what about?" Madara pressed knowing something was wrong. He would usually let his son have his space and privacy but since the news of Izzy came about Crair seemed to be acting strangely. He would be overjoyed one minute and sad and depressed the next. So he wanted to know what was wrong with Crair so he could try and fix it. When his oldest son didn't say anything he let out a sigh.

"Crair I know something is bothering you." Madara sighed as he gave his son a stern look who sighed slightly in irritation. He wished his dad wouldn't do that, get in his business all the time. He was a grown man who could handle his own problems, most of them included drinking and picking fights with the nearest victims but hey people deal with things differently. He tended to use violence.

"Dad it's nothing can we just drop it." Crair hissed as he stood up. Madara followed suit and stopped Crair in his tracks when he was about to leave.

"No Crair I'm worried about you…" Madara stared but was cut off when his dual haired son abruptly spun around and glared at his father.

"Well don't be. I'm fine. Why don't you go butt into Sasuke's life because I don't need your inference?" Crair growled causing Madara to frown and ball his fists in anger.

"Don't talk that way with me boy! I am your father, and I'm not afraid to take you over my knee." The older Uchiha demanded causing Crair to roll his eyes and sigh as he slumped back onto the chair.

"I'm just wondering if I'm doing the right thing with Izzy." Crair finally admitted as he glanced at the nice polished wooden floor sadly.

Madara took a seat next to his son and nodded finally understanding why his son was upset. "This is about Jinxy and the boys am I correct."

Crair let out a sigh before nodding feeling his guilt become worse. "Yes…I'm happy that I'm starting a family again but…"

"You feel guilty." His father finished as he patted his oldest son on who shoulder. Crair nodded as he turned to look at his father.

"I don't know what to do I feel like I'm letting Jinxy down because we once swore to each other we would be together forever. But Dad I love Izzy…just as much as I loved Jinxy…and I'm so happy to be having a child with her. It's the best news I had since...since I found out I was having another boy." The dual haired Uchiha smiled as he remembered the day Jinxy telling him about having another child.

They had been overjoyed and couldn't wait to tell Septimus about his new baby brother. It was a good day.

But now they were all gone and here he was starting a new family. It was like he was just throwing them away like trash.

"Father what do I do? I love Izzy and I know I'll love this baby but I don't want to let Jinxy and my boys down. I don't want to forget about them." Crair admitted as a lone tear fell from his eye and Madara instantly pulled him into a one armed hugged and shushed him.

"You won't forget about them Crair." He promised but his son didn't believe him.

"How do you know?" He sort of snapped at his father as he sat back up. Madara let out a sigh and swung his long mane over his shoulder as memories of both Natalia and Mikoto filled his mind, a smile crept across his lips as he remembered both woman. They were similar in some ways but opposites in many other ways.

Natalia was shy she would never do anything so spontaneous, some people would call her boring but to him she was sweet and a jewel to be around. He had loved spending time with her, watching her blush or hearing her stutter.

Other people looked at her strangely due to her disability and some even suggested Madara dump her ass and throw her back in the gutter where she belonged. But he couldn't he loved her with all his being.

When Natalia died it tore him up but then he met Mikoto. She had made him laugh and she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself even against him. God he loved her too and he missed her like crazy. He missed her crazy antics and the way she smiled at him after they were snuggled up in bed.

People criticized their relationship, saying it shouldn't have happened because of their relation to each other but Madara couldn't give two shits what other's thought because he was happy.

"Because I've been through the same thing as you have." Madara finally answered Crair's question who looked at his hands before nodding in understanding.

"When you're mother died Crair I was a wreck. I didn't know what to do. I had a new born baby and my girlfriend had just died. I loved Natalia to bits and I miss her every day and I thought no one could replace her until I met Mikoto…" Madara trailed off as he got a sad look in his eyes as the women he loved played in it, their smiles brightening up his dark mind.

He shook his head and cleared his throat as he turned his attention back onto his son. "What I'm trying to say is that I loved Mikoto with everything I had the same as your mother. We can't help who we fall for and we have to move on. Would things have been different if Kabuto didn't kill your family…maybe but who's to say you and Izzy wouldn't have got together no matter what. Things happen in life and you have to move on." Madara suddenly smiled and patted his son's arm.

"Crair you have been thinking of Jinxy and the boys since their deaths. Okay you've had girlfriends but they were all one night stands or short flings. Isabelle is a good girl and you deserve to be happy." Madara finished before standing up and walking out the room, leaving his son alone to think.

**~Homestead Cemetery~**

Crair sat next to his wife's grave, placing a fresh bouquet of flowers onto the grass over her dead body. The thought itself made him cringe before placing a hand over her tombstone, shifting a little to get more comfortable.

He sighed as his father's words swept through his head. It was true after his wife and son's deaths he was unable to move on, all these years he had held his family close to his heart, never letting them go. But that made him miserable because he wasn't happy.

It had been nineteen years since the fire that ripped his whole life apart and he hadn't been able to say goodbye, maybe it was because he needed to catch their killer but now he has nothing was stopping him from moving on…so why was it so hard?

"Jinxy, I wish you were here. You always knew what to do." Crair said as he traced over his wife's name with his finger very gently as tears began spilling from his eyes.

It was true she was always the strong one in their relationship and always managed to keep him sane which was a hard job with a father like Madara Uchiha.

Crair loved his father to bits but sometimes it was hard growing up, never knowing who your real friends were. Kabuto and Kimimaro flashed through his mind and he let out a low growl at the thought of them. It made his blood boil every time he thought about what they did.

He also had to watch his back for kidnap attempts; got into plenty of fights just because he was related to Madara and nearly got killed…he couldn't even count anymore. It was a dangerous life living as a son of a criminal but that was who he was…but maybe if they were a normal family he wouldn't have been through so much pain.

"I miss you and our sons Jinxy. I want you back here with me. I want to hold you and tell you how much I miss you. But I can't and it hurts…it hurts so much." Crair sobbed as tears crusaded down his cheeks and onto the soft grass as he rested his head against her tombstone, feeling the cold concrete against his forehead.

He remembered her smile, that bright adorable smile that seemed too lit up the room. The way she would giggle at his jokes or make him smile at the littlest things. He would never thought he would love anyone as much as her and maybe he never would, but Izzy came close enough.

But that made him feel guilty…Izzy was a wonderful person, sweet, kind and caring and he loved her to bits but he felt like he was cheating on Jinxy. But wasn't it time to move on? It had been nineteen years since the fire and he and his father had already dealt with their killers.

Letting out a sigh he once again looked at his wife's grave. "Jinxy I need to move on but I will never in my whole life love anyone as much as I loved you, no one can replace you."

What Crair said was true although he would love Izzy and be there for their child he would never marry her because it wouldn't feel right.

Did it make him horrible? Maybe, but he could never go that far.

"Anyway I'm getting all pathetic here." Crair laughed slightly his voice shaky from all the emotions running around in his mind as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm here to say goodbye Jinxy. I'm here to let you and the boys go. I love you all and I will always miss you terrible but it's time to move on. Goodbye." Crair whispered as he blew her a gentle kiss before standing up and heading towards his car.

He climbed into the driver's seat and just stared blankly at the empty grave yard, watching a few leaves flutter past.

It felt like a huge weight was lifted of his shoulder. He felt like after years of torment over his family's deaths he could finally find peace and move on. Maybe he could never undo the past and fix his or his father's mistakes but he could look to the future and be a better person.

He was going to a very good father to his child; smiling Crair pulled out his cell and rang Izzy's number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered and Crair couldn't help but let his smile grow wider from hearing her voice.

"Hey it's me Crair?" He answered.

"Oh hey Crair…is everything alright I rang your place earlier and your father said you had something important to do." Izzy replied in a worried voice.

"Yeah but it's done now…say Izzy you want to get together tonight and go for a meal or something? I really want to talk about this baby." He said in a happy voice hoping she would say yes.

"Of course pick me up in about an hour?" Izzy replied. "I love you Crair."

"I love you too." Crair then hung up and smiled one last time as he glanced at his family's graves from where he sat in the car.

**~Homestead Hotel~**

Kakashi and Izuna sat at a table in Izuna's hotel room, a table of photos and files spread out in front of them. They needed as much information on Madara as possible so they could bring Sasuke home.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Kakashi suddenly asked as he picked up a file with Kabuto's picture on it before putting it to one side. Izuna's head snapped up at the question not expecting it out of the blue.

"Sasuke?" He asked curiously and the white haired male glanced up and nodded a look of fear and dread on his face. He couldn't handle the thought of Sasuke being hurt and it made him feel useless and guilty for not doing anything.

"Yeah Sasuke…Do you think he's hurt Izuna? Are we going to find him beat up…tortured…raped…just like all those other times." Kakashi said his voice low and full of emotions as he remembered the horrors Sasuke went through with Itachi, Madara, Naruto, Tasha, Crair and himself. The boy had been through more pain and heartache than anyone he knew and yet he still remained the same caring and kind person he always was…that was what Kakashi hoped was still there.

Izuna glanced down not knowing how to reply in the end he settled for the truth. "I don't know Kakashi this is my brother we're talking about. He's a sadist an evil human being. If he hasn't hurt Sasuke I'll be very surprised…but don't worry we're going to save him and Itachi I promise."

Kakashi smiled slightly and nodded as he blinked back the tears that were trying to escape as his hand swept the files on the desk. There was so many files, so many names. They had their work cut out for them.

They needed to find someone who would be easy to interrogate maybe someone young. Most of the people in Madara's gang looked downright scary like this one man with piercing all over his face and orange hair…his name was Yahiko his nickname Pein. Izuna couldn't stop the shiver from running down his spine.

"It makes you think how he got that name." He said in a humours voice making Kakashi chuckle and nod as he picked up one file and examined it carefully, reading through the contents very carefully, a grin suddenly appeared on his lips as he lowered the file.

"Have you got something?" Izuna asked as he noticed the look on Kakashi face hoping the other man had something. He wanted to find his nephew but also he wanted to catch his brother and either arrest or kill him. There was a feeling in his gut that this would be the last time, the next time he and Madara meet would be the last, one of them would die.

The thought saddened him slightly since although he hated the fact Madara was still his big brother and to kill or be killed by him was a sad thought. But after all the things his brother had done there was no other option. Izuna was pulled from his thoughts when Kakashi answered his question not noticing the far of look on the older male's face.

"Yeah I think we should go after this guy!" Kakashi exclaimed as he showed Izuna a photo of a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked no older than Itachi at most and wasn't very muscular in fact if it wasn't for the face his file said male they would be sure he was a female.

Izuna frowned as he stared at the photo before nodding. "Do you have any more information on him?" He questioned not wanting to go after the guy until they had all the Intel on him. Izuna was still wondering if this was a good idea. Kakashi seemed to read his thoughts.

"Izuna I know what you're thinking and it's the only way. Madara had hidden himself and Sasuke good there is no way we could find him and if we did it could take months maybe years. We don't have that time we need to find him now. I will find him now! If you don't want to get involved that's fine but I will search for my son no matter what!" Kakashi promised as he gazed intently into the other man's dark orbs.

Izuna was taken aback by the speech for a second before a grin spread across his face. "No I'm with you all the way." He replied before looking down at the file.

"His name is Deidara. He's twenty six years old and a known terrorist. The police have been trying to catch him for years but he's always managed to evade arrest. His speciality is making homemade bombs and has killed at least a dozen people. This man is very dangerous but he isn't that strong. He is also one of the inner members of Madara's gang. If we get him somehow we get the location but we might have to go to extremes." Kakashi said as he gave Izuna a serious look wanting to know if he was truly up for it, knowing the man was an ex officer of the law.

Izuna smiled. "It's for Sasuke I will do anything for Sasuke even go as far as breaking the law itself…so don't worry." He reassured.

"Okay tomorrow we set out to catch this guy." Kakashi said as he stared at the photo one more time.

**~Madara's House: (Three Days Later)~**

Sasuke awoke with a start, clutching his sheets tightly in his hand. He couldn't sleep his mind was occupied, occupied on the man in the basement. He couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity with the guy. It was like he somehow knew him but he couldn't have since he only met the guy a few days ago.

Sasuke didn't understand why his father and brother had him tied in the basement or why they were so cruel to him. He had tried to ask his dad but he was told not to worry but he did…he worried a lot.

Taking no more Sasuke removed the sheets from his body and climbed out of bed. He needed to see that Itachi guy…needed to talk to him again. Maybe he wanted answers on his mother's death or maybe he just wanted answers in general.

Walking over to the door he grasped the door handle and pulled on it gently before opening the door as quietly as he could.

The young Uchiha glanced down the hall to check if the coast was clear, the lights were off so he assumed his father was asleep in bed, taking a chance he tip-toed across the hall to the stairs before descending them, checking for any signs of his older brother but the house was filled with silence and darkness, not a sound could be heard anywhere.

Sasuke glanced at the clock and found it to be three o'clock in the morning, a sigh of relief escaped his lips because it meant his father and brother were definitely asleep. He finally reached the bottom step before slowly and quietly as he could, headed towards the basement.

**~Madara's House: (Basement)~**

Itachi was sleeping quietly, his gag blocked his airways so he breathed through his nose instead.

He had, had a rough day. Madara had out of the blue came in and fucked him hard and dry and it had hurt really bad because Madara kept pulling his legs apart sending searing pain through is broken hips.

The raven was awoken when he heard the door open with a creak.

He heard feet coming down the stairs and was curious why they hadn't turned the light on.

His heart rate picked up and he let out a small cry of surprise when he suddenly saw Sasuke standing before him.

"Um...hi." Sasuke whispered softly.

Itachi didn't reply just stared at his brother.

"You have to be quiet, father and brother are sleeping and I'm not exactly supposed to be down here."

Itachi nodded and Sasuke reached behind his head and fiddled with the buckle on the ball gag in his mouth.

He felt the clasp loosen and then Sasuke reached up and plucked the large blue ball from Itachi's mouth.

"I-I brought you some food. I'll untie you but...but you have to be quiet I don't want us to get in trouble, and I'll have to put them back on when I leave. I don't want to but daddy will be angry." Sasuke said pulling out a bottle of water and an apple he had gotten from the kitchen.

Itachi watched as Sasuke pushed a latch on the handcuffs and they came loose, then he pulled them off.

The older of the two siblings gratefully took the apple and the bottle of purified water.

"Thank you Sasuke." Itachi says in a solemn voice, he was worried about his sibling's behavior. It didn't seem healthy.

"I-I'm sorry about your hips Itachi. I shouldn't have yelled that night you wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't."

"It's not your fault Sasuke, you shouldn't think that way. How's your wrist?" Itachi asked trying to change the conversation.

"Daddy helped it feel better. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Sasuke's mind started to wander around his father's words about this man killing his mother, why would he do that?

"Itachi? Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked watching Itachi take a big drink quenching his dry mouth and sore throat.

"Of course you can. What is troubling you?" Itachi asked.

"Why did you kill my mother?" the twenty-three year old asked.

Itachi froze on spot his head dropping in shame.

Should he tell Sasuke why? No. In Sasuke's...condition. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him.

"I was a very messed up kid at the time. It was an accident really, but your father...he never let it go." Itachi explained hoping that was a good enough answer.

Sasuke just nodded before asking, "Are you sorry for it?"

"Yes. She was an amazing woman. She didn't deserve such a thing. I regret it every day." Itachi whispered softly.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Itachi broke it. "So tell me Sasuke...are you happy?"

"Happy?" the younger male asked.

Itachi had to know, he couldn't help it if he shouldn't ask but he just had to know this.

"With Crair and Madara. Are they treating you okay?"

Sasuke thought for a few moments before replying.

"Well yes, but father can be a bit possessive and demanding. He tells me what to a lot and Crair can do whatever he wants and go where ever he wants, whenever he wants. It's a little unfair." Sasuke replied softly.

Itachi looked down thinking on what Sasuke had just said. Could Madara possibly of changed?

No, it is impossible.

"You should probably get going Sasuke you don't want Madara finding you down here." he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll try to get down here again. I hope I see you soon Itachi." Sasuke said with a warm smile.

Itachi just nodded and let Sasuke bind his hands back to the bed posts, then he opened his mouth so Sasuke could put the gag back in.

Once everything was back in place Sasuke picked up the apple core and the empty water bottle and walked up stairs.

As he was heading up the stairs he closed the door then proceeded to the stairs that led up to his room. when he bumped into a firm chest and fell on his ass.

He looked up and saw his father standing there a stunned look on his face that soon turned to anger.

"What are you doing down here boy?" he snarled.

"I-I was just getting a drink of water and I was hungry." Sasuke said showing Madara the apple core and empty water bottle.

Madara frowned thinking upon the answer he had received before scowling at his son.

"Go, I do not want to see you down here again." he said pointing up the stairs.

Madara followed Sasuke upstairs making sure he went to his room before walking back to his room.

He sat on his bed and pulled a picture out of his night stand drawer.

It was of a woman with blue eyes and long sleek black hair and pale skin.

"Mother..." he whispered softly.

**~(Flashback)~**

"Daddy no! Please no daddy!" Madara sobbed as his father dragged him down into the basement.

"Shut up boy! You're nothing but a monster that is all you will ever be, a creature!" the thirty year old man yelled accusingly at his son.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't mean to be! Please daddy please!" Madara sobbed pulling at his wrist to try and get his father to let go.

"Izuna! Hurry up!" Tajima snarled at his youngest son who was lagging behind.

"But daddy..." Izuna protested holding the items his father had made him carry as he walked slowly behind.

"NOW!" Tajima roared.

Izuna let out a small whimper but quickened his pace following his father as he reached the basement floor.

There was a woman with her hands shackled to the wall, she had tears running down her face smearing her mascara.

"Tajima please, he's our son please stop this madness." she whispered as she watched her husband drag the boy over to the bed in the next room that was the guest bedroom.

Tajima glared at her in rage and slapped her across the face. "Shut up you stupid whore! You are pitiful Mayumi! Can you not see what this filthy creature has done to our family? He is a disgrace!"

"S-Stop it! Don't hit her!" Madara cried from his father's grasp.

Tajima's enraged look turned to something only seen in horror movies as he turned his attention back to his oldest son.

"You little brat! Shut the hell up! Did I give you permission to speak?!" Tajima yelled fisting his son's hair and yanking harshly.

Madara let out a terrified wail before replying. "N-No! No daddy you didn't! Please daddy I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you are going to be you filthy animal!" Tajima yelled storming into the guest bedroom and slamming the little boy down on the bed and climbing on top of him grabbing the bottom of his gray shirt and pulling it up.

"N-No please! Please don't hurt me! Daddy please I'll be a good boy! I-I won't be a monster, pleade daddy please!" Madara sobbed grabbing at his father's hands to try and stop him from removing his clothes, he didn't know why he would want to but he didn't want to find out.

"Shut up! Be still!" Tajima yelled at the frightened child backhanding him harshly.

Madara let out a sob and lowered his hands from his father's wrists, then watched as his father stripped off all of his clothes eve his underwear.

Madara's small body was hideous, he had dark bruises littering his pale skin, burns covered his legs, and there were deep cuts all over his belly. Scars everywhere.

"Daddy stop! What are you doing! Please don't hurt me!"

This earned him another hit to the face.

"I said shut up! Izuna! Get over here now!" Tajima roared.

Izuna froze unable to move, he didn't know what their father was going to do to his brother. He didn't want his brother to be hurt.

"Daddy p-"

Tajima grabbed a vase off of the night stand and threw it at the younger boy holding his supplies where it hit Izuna in the arm making him cry out and fall to the floor.

"Stop it! Please stop!" Madara yelled at their father.

"I said get over here you ungrateful brat!" Tajima growled.

Izuna slowly rose to his feet and walked over to his father holding out the heavy duffle bag of things his father made him carry.

Tajima pulled out a pair of handcuffs after unzipping the bag and roughly grabbed his son's wrists holding them to the headboard where he soon clasped the cool metal around small wrists, adjusting them so they would stay on.

"Daddy please don't! Don't hurt me again daddy please! I'll be a good boy, I'll be good I promise da-"

"Shut up you stupid animal!" Tajima yelled reaching into the bag and pulling out, what looked like to the child a long, wide purple objection that was made of rubber.

Tajima grabbed hold of Madara's legs and spread them wide apart making the boy cry out in pain as his legs became sore from being parted so much.

"Ow! Daddy it hurts!"

"Quiet slut!" Tajima roared.

Mayumi's eyes widened at the name that was just projected towards her first born son. Seeing the vibrator she now knew what her husband planned to do.

How could he do this to their son?

"Tajima..." Mayumi sobbed resting her forehead against the basement wall where her hands were shackled to a ring in the wall, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Shut up bitch!" the man yelled.

Tajima turned his attention back to Madara and tied each of his spread legs to a bed post.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Madara whispered softly as he watched his father pick up the purple thing again.

"Shut it filthy animal!"

Suddenly without any warning Madara felt an intense pain in his rear.

"Oww! Owwie! Stop it daddy stop!" he said starting to cry hysterically.

He looked down and realized his father had just shoved the purple thing inside his butt.

"P-Please daddy! Ow! Stop!"

"This is what you deserve!" Tajima snarled viciously.

"Tajima stop this!" Mayumi suddenly yelled at her husband. Hearing her baby cry was too much.

Tajima stopped what he was doing and threw a wrench from his bag at her where it hit her in she shoulder breaking it on contact.

"Ahhh! Oh god!" Mayumi cried lowering her head and crying in pain.

"Mommy! Mommy help me he's hurting me!" Madara sobbed trying to jerk his legs free to kick at his father.

Tajima grabbed a roll of duct tape out of the bag and ripped off a piece then proceeded in taping his son's mouth closed.

"That should silence your filthy mouth for a while."

Tajima started to move the purple thing in and out of his butt, he wanted to cry it hurt so bad.

Izuna just stood there, his legs trembling as he watched what was happening to his brother.

After a while Tajima removed what Madara had learned to be called a dildo, out of his ass.

He was in so much pain, he felt like he had been ripped in two. He could feel blood running down his thighs from what his father had just done.

He was never good enough he was always scared of his family. Always scared of...him.

**~(End Flashback)~**

* * *

**Yes do to recent chapters, I have changed Madara's father's name from Takeo to Tajima like it was in the manga.**

Emily


	27. Prison

**Summery: **Five years had passed since Sasuke has returned home from the horrible nightmares and horrors he had to go through. He now raises his son Sakumo as a single parent, getting help when he needs it from his adopted guardian Kakashi Hatake who had been there through thick and thin even after he took him in off the streets at a young age. Though Sasuke struggles raise his son without his child's mother Temari, is the evil he thought was over really gone? Now with someone else having a death placement on the twenty-three year old Uchiha's life...is his family also in danger? Who is this new enemy, and what secrets are being hidden from him.

**Rated M: **Torture, abuse, language, rape, forced drug use, mentions of rape.

* * *

Itachi couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke really was okay. He seemed it but this was Madara they were talking about.

The man had hated his brother to the very core after all it was his idea to go after Sasuke all those years ago. He was just too high on drugs to say no. He regretted everything he had done but he never really understood what he put Sasuke through until his stint in prison.

**~(Flashback/Memory)~**

Itachi struggled frantically against the four brutes who were dragging him into one of their cells before throwing him onto one of the beds, hard, making him bang his head of the metal headboard causing him to see stars.

The next thing he knew one of the burly looking men tore his shirt of before ripping it into strips as they tied his hands to the headboard with tight knots, the pressure on his wrists were painful and bruising.

The young Uchiha glared at them heatedly and opened his mouth to call for some help but someone stuffed a make shift gag into his mouth, no doubt from the shirt they had just snatched of his back.

It didn't really matter anyway; no one would come rescue him, not even the cops.

Now Itachi knew he was in trouble and knew what these men were going to do to him, it didn't take a genius. He knew he had to try and get out of there so with all his might he pulled on his binds hoping to break them but it was no use he was too weak from the beat down they gave him just before dragging him here.

Cuts and bruises littered his body and face, his left eye was swollen badly and his nose had blood coming out of it. Itachi also knew his right wrist was sprained from being twisted at an 80 degree angle, his body hurt like a bitch and all he wanted to do is go back to own cell and just go sleep for a little while.

"Let's have some fun baby shall we?" One of the men said with a smirk as they ran a hand down his naked thigh. Itachi glared at him and let out a low growl which didn't faze any of them one bit.

They just laughed at this as they advanced closer, wanting to have their fun. "I think he wants to have fun too Mick…" A blonde haired muscular man said as he came over, licking lips at Itachi's lithe and toned body. God he hadn't had a good piece of ass in ages.

"Hmmmmm I agree Richie…What do you think Itachi ready for some fun?" Mick asked his captive rhetorically, knowing one he couldn't answer and two it wasn't a choice. He was going to take the smaller male no matter what.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmgggggggggggg ghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Itachi yelled glaring at Mick hatefully as he tried to free himself, his wrists were starting to hurt even more and blood trickled down his wrists but he ignored it and kept trying to break loose.

Itachi paused as he felt his boxers being ripped from him by one of the men who he didn't know the name of and he didn't really care to get to know it either. He just wanted to serve his time in peace for all the trouble he had caused but these brutes wouldn't let him.

Every day was the same the wolf whistles every time he walked past, the slap on the ass and the groping of his crotch, sometimes it became too much. He felt like a piece of meat on display. Well now he knew what Sasuke felt like, just thinking about his little brother made his heart clench painfully with an immense amount of guilt. Maybe be deserved such treatment for what he did?

"Okay boys, who's doing what?" Mick asked his three friends who glanced at each other knowing that they wanted to penetrate that tight ass but before they could answer Mick got in their first. "But before you get any ideas I'm taking him first, make him suck your cock or something while I'm feeling his tight walls around my big dick."

The blonde male who was the shortest out the four males frowned in disproval before glaring at Mick. "That's not fair why do you get to go first?" He whined, suddenly he was up against the wall with Mick's gigantic hand around his neck.

"Because I said so…got it?" The bold headed man warned with a glint in his eye that stated don't mess with me. The blonde gulped as he took a step back before nodding, knowing not to get on the wrong side. Mick then got a look in his beady little eye as an idea clicked in his tiny brain.

"Wait! I have a better idea…Richie untie him!" He ordered to his dim-witted friend who followed him around like a puppy does his master. Richie looked confused at this as did the other two.

"What? Are you serious? I want to have my fun." The blonde yelled in anger glaring at Mick with all his might. The bold headed prisoner just smirked at him before giving a toothy friendly grin.

"Oh don't worry we're still going to have our fun I just thought it would be fun to do it together instead of waiting for a turn to fuck him." Mick replied as he turned to Itachi with a smile. The Uchiha felt a shiver run down his spine as he once again tried to break free. But then again what was the point? Even if he did manage to escape today, they would they try again tomorrow or the next day or the day after that.

Itachi sighed in momentarily defeat as he watched Richie untie him before an idea came to him, maybe he could escape this time. He just had to get the timing right.

The binds on his left wrist were untied and when Richie untied the other and just as he did a strong blow collided with his face, sending him to the ground.

Itachi wasted no time in untying his ankles and jumping out of bed taking advantages the other's shocked and paralyzed state.

Jumping up he ran for the door but just as he got there a hand lashed out and gripped onto his ponytail, pulling him back. Itachi bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out as he was thrown onto the floor. Someone probably Mick or Richie came over and slammed his head against the floor hard, causing him to see stars float across his vision.

He then felt someone grab his ponytail, bringing his head back, his neck stretching painfully as he felt a warm breeze on his ear.

"It seems you're not as smart as people like think." Mick hissed into his ear before slamming his head into the ground. "We were going to go easy on you but now I think you deserve some kind of punishment. Don't you agree boys?"

The three men nodded and started to advance on Itachi, smirks and lustful looks evident on their faces.

Itachi tried to scoot backwards but he couldn't get very far as Mick still had a tight grip on his hair and every time he moved he felt the strands being departed from his head…very painfully.

Itachi went flying backwards as Mick delivered a strong punch to his midsection causing the air to depart from his lungs and wind him. He coughed violently before lifting his head to glare of the four men in pure hatred.

Itachi was not going to take this lying down, so letting out a growl he stumbled onto his feet before drawing back a fist and aiming it at Mick's jaw. It hit its target with a resounding smack as the latter flew against the wall.

The other three men stood shocked by the raven's actions and ran to help their fallen friend.

"Hey man, are you alright?" One of them asked as he grabbed one of Mick's muscular arms while another man held the other.

The leader of the group didn't reply as he glared hatefully at Itachi, who glared right back, before pushing the two blokes away.

"You really want to be punished whore don't you?" He growled in an angry voice as he turned to one of his cohorts who stepped back as he saw the animalistic look in the other's eyes.

"Well okay if that's how you want it." Mick growled and clicked his fingers and two of his henchmen went behind Itachi and was about to grab his arms when Itachi slammed both of his elbows in the man's stomach.

"Yeah like hell I'm going to let you rape me." Itachi hissed, his eyes blazing red as he got into a fighting stance, getting ready to fight of his attackers.

He took in their size and muscular built, along with how many they were. Itachi knew he didn't stand a chance physically but he did have speed and if he got the timing right he might be able to get away from them.

Mick just chuckled at the comment before turning back to the man. "Go to my cell and bring me my bag of goodies. I wasn't going to use them today but I think this one needs a lesson on who's the boss around here." He insisted as he pointed in Itachi's direction.

The man nodded as he sent a smirk the raven's way, knowing that he would be in a world full of pain when this night was over.

Itachi took this opportunity to try and escape as the door was swung open, given him the chance to make his escape; unfortunately someone grabbed his long hair and yanked him back making him fall to the ground, onto his butt.

Itachi let out a hiss of pain as his bottom made contact with the very unforgiving whore as he felt his head being pulled up at a painful degree.

"Where do you think you're going whore we having finished with you yet." Mick snarled as he hurled Itachi onto his feet before turning to Richie who was being held back by the other man who Itachi elbowed.

"Let me at that son of a bitch!" He yelled, desperately trying to get to the young raven and beat his skinny ass into obviation. "I'm going to kick his ass into next week, then fuck his brains out so we won't be able to walk or even sit for the next five years."

A smirked crept across Itachi's face at the comment. "I'd like to see you try." He said in an overly confident and cocky tone but soon let out a hiss when his head was yanked causing his neck to bend at a very painful angle. He felt it was about to disconnect with his body.

"Oh you will and mark my words my pet you'll be wishing you listened to us in the first place." Mick reassured before turning to Richie who still looked like he wanted to kill Itachi.

"And you need to calm down." Mick told Richie in a stern voice while giving him a firm look that said don't mess with me or your dead. This made the blonde back down immediately as he knew not to get on the man's bad side.

Someone tried that last year and the result was none too nice. Mick hated people disobeying orders and would do anything in his power to punish that person.

It didn't matter to Mick if he spent a few more years in prison because he was in there for life without parole for killing his wife and daughter and not to mention raping and killing his son. The details of his own family's deaths were so revolting and severe that a lot of men inside the prison feared him.

"Okay." Richie replied as he glanced at Itachi then back at his leader. "But this better be worth it."

"Oh it will be." The other promised before turning his attention back to Itachi who was trying to struggle out from under Mick's strong grip.

"Stop struggling its useless trying to get away." Mick reassured as he licked the shell of Itachi's ear, wondering what was taking Spud so long to deliver the goods.

"What the fuck is taking him I want to have my fun." He hissed and at that moment Spud entered the room, a large box in his hands.

Itachi glanced at it and found it to be a very nice looking box, which was quite large. But what he was drawn to was the type of box it was. It was ones used to keep sexual items in. he knew this from his encounters with Sasuke since he had one for their 'playtime.'

Guilt soon came over him as memories flooded of his time he spent with his brother and the torture he put the younger through. The screams that emulated out of Sasuke's mouth as he pounded his dick ruthlessly into his tight hole making him bleed. The pleads that came from Sasuke as he was about to be raped by yet another man or gang. Each time that happened Itachi would just laugh and leave Sasuke to his fate.

It made him wonder why Sasuke chose to keep his life support on, after everything he had done he deserved it. But his brother chose to save him due to the kind hearted person he was.

A small smile crept across Itachi's lips as he made a promise to make it up to Sasuke after he got out. He knew it was going to take a lot of time and effort but he hoped one day Sasuke would be able to forgive him, even if it was just a little.

Itachi was pulled from his thoughts when Mick released the grip from his head, making him fall forward. He managed to catch himself on his hands as he watched in curiosity as Mick strolled over to his box of goodies.

"It's about time." The man remarked as he pushed Spud out of the way before snatching his most prized possession up, a look of glee lit up on his face as he opened the smooth black lid to peak what was inside.

Inside he found two strings of very large anal beads, two vibrators, one shaped as a dildo and the other one a little more adventurous known as the vibrating ring, and it was quite small in posture but kicked a powerful punch when it was turned on. There was a remote control that worked with that one.

Next was five dildos all of different calibre, a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs for humiliations, some rope, three different types of gags; the ball gag, the O gag which was good if you wanted someone to suck your cock and they weren't willing and last of all the bit gag. There was also a flogger, a whip and some rope, plus a cock ring which was different from your average type in the box.

Mick smirked as he rummaged through his box of goodies trying to decide what to use for his fun with a certain little angel. He picked out the handcuffs knowing they were always fun to use, the flogger for punishment but now he had to decide on which toys to use.

He decided against the anal beads, they were quite boring and never gives that extra boost. The vibrators were good but they too could be boring. That's when Mick turned to his dildos, usually they were quite boring too for sexual activities but these like the cock ring weren't your average type.

Mick picked up one of the dildo as he examined it, it was known as a double dildo. It was used to make it look and feel like the victim had two dicks inside him as both ends were shaped like a man's cock. It was very pleasurable if used in the correct way but very painful if not…and Mick didn't plan on using it correctly.

He then proceeded in picking up the vibrating ring, the cock ring which would come in very handy later on. Like it was mentioned before this type of cock ring was different from the others as one it was a vibrating one which made the man wearing squirm that much more because it added to their stimulation white it prevented them from cumming. The beauty about this cock ring though not only was it used for pleasure but pain as well because if you pushed another button on the remote, small spikes would shoot out and impaled themselves into the cock causing a tremendous amount of pain.

Mick felt his dick twitch in excitement of the mere thought of using it on the unsuspecting raven. He then pulled out the flogger which was going to be used very shortly.

Once Mick gathered all the items he was going to need for his playtime with Itachi, he turned to face the said raven, a smirk growing wider on his ugly face causing the latter to let out a growl.

"It's time to have fun my little raven. I'm going to enjoy pounding my large cock into that slutty hole of yours. I bet you would like that you little whore." He giggled causing the other three men to chuckle.

"I'd rather eat rat's poison before that would ever happen, motherfucker." Itachi yelled as he narrowed his eyes. Mick's eyes blazed with anger as he abruptly turned to his men.

"Richie, Spud tie him up with these and put him in the bent over position I think this one needs a little attitude adjustment." Mick snarled as he handed the handcuffs over to Spud while Richie grabbed Itachi's hair and flung him on to the bed.

Itachi tried to struggle against the two brutes holding him down, tying to elbow them or kick them, anything to try and shake them off but they were too strong.

"Stop struggling." Richie warned as he delivered a blow to the back of Itachi's head, hard enough to get his warning across but not hard enough to knock him out. He knew Mick wanted his fun.

"No like hell I'm going to let you fuckers rape me, get off!" The Uchiha shouted as he continued to struggle against their hold, hoping that one of the men would lose their grip, unfortunately the third of Mick's men came rushing in grabbing his hands as Spud gave him the handcuffs, cuffing him to the bed.

Itachi tried to pull his hands free from his binds as the four men stood from afar admiring the view of Itachi's sexy ass, which was sticking out due to the bent over position he was in.

"Man I can't wait to dig my cock into that tight ass of his." Richie said as he leaned over and gently probed his finger around Itachi's tight ring of muscles which twitched from the contact. "Hm looks like the whore is really excited."

"Good it means he will love what I have planned." Mick smirked as he picked up the flogger while Richie walked around the bed and grabbed a chunk of Itachi's hair as he pulled down his pants getting ready to shove his hard cock into his hot mouth.

Itachi clamped his lips closed and turned his head away, looking disgusted at the thought of putting that thing in his mouth.

"It looks like the whore doesn't want to comply." Richie grinned at Mick who returned the grin as he lifted up his right hand and brought the flogger down hard on his unsuspecting victim.

Itachi's eyes flew open as pain insulted his right ass cheek but he managed to keep his mouth tightly shut to prevent any screams coming out and anything going in.

Another whack was dealt to his right butt cheek causing a stinging sensation to fill it.

"Come on whore all you have to do is open up." Richie said as he started to become impatient with Itachi's stubbornness, so he grabbed hold of the Uchiha's jaw and squeezed it harshly causing Itachi's mouth to pop open. Richie took no chances and shoved his hard cock into his mouth.

Itachi gagged slightly as Richie's dick entered his mouth, choking him slightly as he felt the taste of pre-cum fill his mouth. He wanted to barf. It was vile.

"Hm man slut your mouth is so fucking hot." He moaned as he pounded even harder into Itachi's mouth. He frowned though when he felt teeth brushing against his raging hard on and gripped Itachi's hair, yanking it back slightly so he was forced to look into his attackers eyes.

"You even think about biting down. I will rip your teeth out one by one." He warned and by the look in his eyes Itachi knew he was serious so refrained from doing any serious damage, although it took all his will power.

Another blow was delivered to his ass causing a hiss of discomfort to escape his lips.

Mick licked his lips as he dealt yet another two blows to the sexy ass in front of him, watching it wiggle slightly as the flogger made contact before it turned a nice rosy pink which got darker with every hit.

'Man I can't wait to have that ass to myself.' He thought to himself as he glanced at his boys who were watching Itachi with hungry looks on their faces. 'Well I can't leave them out."

"Come on boys have your fun." Mick ordered as he shook his head wondering why the two haven't moved yet, probably because one was shit scared of him and wouldn't do anything against his say so and the other was a complete idiot.

The two men walked over to the raven tied to the uncomfortable prison bed he was tied down to before Spud ran a hand down Itachi's tender butt cheek.

"Hm look at that ass Kev." Spud grinned as he licked his lips, giving it a firm smack, watching it turn an angry red.

Itachi coughed as Richie picked up the past, letting moans and groans echoed around the prison walls as his cock continued to be swallowed by the wet hot cavern. He watched as Spud came around the bed on the other side.

"Can I join in?" He asked with a smirk as he observed Itachi's open mouth as it was pounded ruthlessly by Richie's hard cock.

"Sure go ahead I'm sure the whore would love to be sucking on another cock. Isn't that right slut? Come on swirl your tongue around, make me cum so I can fuck your mouth all over again." He ordered as he yanked on Itachi's hair.

The Uchiha glared at them hatefully and refused to comply with the order given.

"Hm it still looks like the whore hasn't learned." Richie smirked as he turned his head to face Kev who was still looking hungrily at the Uchiha's ass. It was a beautiful sight to him and all he wanted to do is sink his cock into that tight heat. He never wanted to do anything so bad in his entire life.

"Kev, why don't you have a little fun?" Mick said as he grabbed a chair. He wanted to watch the show which he knew would be entertaining he would have fun it a bit…and man would it be fun. Chuckling to himself Mick got comfortable as he watched his boys have their fun.

"Come on slut lick my cock." Richie ordered but Itachi still refused as he glared up at the blonde with such hatred and anger. How dare they do this to him? He was not some kind of animal…but then again neither was Sasuke and he put his brother through a lot worse. Itachi began to contemplate if he deserved such treatment as his brother's tear-stained face flooded his mind. He tried to think of a happier time before he turned to drugs and turned against Sasuke but all he could see was the heart-breaking look in his baby brother's eyes as he tortured him once again or the look in his eyes as he left him to the mercy of all those men.

Most of the men who raped Sasuke were far from gentle and it would cause his brother to be in pain for days even weeks, Hanging his head as best he could Itachi muttered a silent apology to the person he loved the most.

'I'm so sorry Sasuke.' He thought glumly as he was pulled from his thoughts when he let out a gasp as something was jammed inside his asshole. It stung like hell and it took everything not to cry out as they used no lube to lessen the pain.

"God his ass feels so tight. It's like it's swallowing my finger." Kev groaned as he added another one, feeling the tightness of Itachi's muscles squeeze his fingers as he began scissoring them.

Itachi let out a grunt of pain as the man continued to finger fuck his ass, getting rougher and rougher.

"I can't wait any longer." Spud groaned as his hard-on made his pants too tight. "Open wide I'm coming in." he said as he put his dick to Itachi's already open mouth, slamming it in.

Itachi began to choke violently as two cocks were shoved down his throat at the same time. The young raven didn't even have time to adjust as they both pulled out and slammed back in, making his throat hurt by the intrusion.

The pain in his ass wasn't any better as he let out a muffled groan as Kev put yet another finger into him, stretching him painfully. He felt blood begin to seep down his thighs from the intrusion. It hurt so damn much.

"Come on slut this is what you were born to do, so come on stick out your tongue and gives us the best head ever…if not Kev over there will start putting bigger things up your asshole than his fingers." Richie warned as he winked at the black haired man who grinned in response while adding a fourth finger causing Itachi to grunt in agony.

He felt his vision blur as tears gathered up in his eyes but he managed to blink them back; there was no way in hell he would give those bastards the satisfaction of seeing him cry. But he did comply to their wishes as he stuck out his tongue and began to wrap it around one of their dicks, licking and gently biting on the sensitive skin causing one of the men to let out a moan. He soon switched to the other one, feeling disgusted with himself that this was happening to him.

"Oh man this whore is good…Oh god I'm cumming…oooooh yeah." Spud said as he released into Itachi cavern. Richie followed soon after.

Itachi closed his eyes tightly as he felt their hot seed slip down his throat, feeling bile rise up as the thick liquid slid down. He wanted to spit the disgusting liquid out but the two fuckers still had their slimy dicks in their mouths.

"Swallow it slut or die from suffocation from having our dicks in your mouth." Richie snarled as he tugged on Itachi's long locks causing the raven to grit his teeth to prevent a scream from escaping.

His ass was in so much pain from having the man's dirty fingers shoved up there, stretching him to a painful degree. It made Itachi whimper in discomfort, this caused him unconsciously swallow the other two's semen, although he knew he didn't have much of a choice there.

Spud and Richie soon pulled out and Itachi started coughing and sputtering all over the headboard he was handcuffed to as he tried to get the vile taste out of his mouth.

"Hm you really are a tight whore." Itachi heard Kev repeat as he finally added the last finger and he felt the man's hand ball up into a fist causing him to let out a grunt of discomfort. He wiggled his hips slightly to try and ease the stinging pain coming from his rear end but it only seemed to make the pain worse.

Kev chuckled as he pulled his fist out and slammed it back in, loving the feeling of Itachi's tight ring of muscles squeezing it for dear life.

"I can't wait to see how well your slutty hole squeezes my dick. I bet you're all excited about the prospect hm?" Kev said with an evil chuckle causing the young Uchiha to grit his teeth and ball up his fists as his body shook with an uncontrollable rage.

He wanted to rip their heads off and hang them on his wall as a momentum. He had killed before so these assholes he wouldn't think twice about it. But knew he could not as he didn't want to get longer, plus he had a goal.

Itachi needed to make it up to Sasuke, apologize for everything that he had done and beg for his brother's forgiveness. Every time he saw Sasuke's face in his mind he cringed because each time he dreamed of him it was of the times he had tortured and raped the boy or off Sasuke telling him how much he hated him after being rescued after Madara buried him alive that time.

This made him hang his head in shame as a lone tear slipped down his cheek. Itachi hoped no one saw which luckily no one did since he moved down to his ass.

Speaking off which Itachi let out a muffled scream when something was shoved up his ass and it wasn't Kev's fist.

Itachi glanced behind him and saw Richie and Kev with their dicks deep inside of him, they pulled out and slammed back in, enjoying the tightness and the sight of more blood running down their victims thighs.

The young raven couldn't stop the scream from echoing around the room as they did this action, the blood that was lubing his hole wasn't making it any better as his walls began to tear that even more. He wanted to yell at them but for some reason his voice wasn't working, maybe it was because he knew he deserved this.

"Moan whore." One of the men ordered as they pulled out and slammed in as hard as they could when Itachi didn't comply causing him to let out another scream.

"P-please stop…I'm begging you." Itachi replied in a weak voice as he closed his eyes in shame. He never thought in a million years he would beg anything from them but it hurt so damn much that was when a small flashback entered his mind.

'Please stop…it hurts…please Itachi…' Sasuke begged as tears streamed down his cheeks as Itachi slammed his cock into his abused and bleeding hole.

'Shut up you disgusting slut!' He roared as he backhanded Sasuke hard across the face, leaving yet another bruise. 'And what have I told you about calling me by name.'

Itachi remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the time after Sasuke had hot wax poured into his hole. He had decided that wasn't enough pain so he had raped the boy all night, enjoying his brother's pleads for him to stop. But at that time Itachi had thought Sasuke deserved the pain he was in and wanted to make it worse so he did. He remembered after he was finished his brother sat their crying hysterically until he had knocked him out.

This caused Itachi to shut his mouth unwilling to let anything come out of his mouth as he knew he didn't deserve mercy.

"Already begging." Richie mused as he brought up a hand and smacked Itachi's other butt cheek that had yet to be touched as both he and Kev took their cocks all the way out and slammed them back in enjoying the screams and grunts coming from their victim. It made fucking him that even more pleasurable.

Itachi grunted at the pain when a cock was shoved back in his mouth, gagging him once again.

"Come on whore suck, you gave me such a good blowjob before that I want one again. Come on whore I know you enjoyed it, it's what you were born to do, so suck before I make sure you won't be able to eat solid food for a year." Spud threatened and Itachi's glared at him and let out a muffled cursed.

Richie stopped his movements as he stared at Spud and Itachi before a smirk crept upon his lips. "Don't you want to join in with is Spud. I'm sure his slutty hole could take another big cock; after all he's getting off on this already. Look how hard he is." He laughed as he reached out and gave Itachi's cock a harsh jerk.

Itachi's eyes snapped open as he let out a muffled scream, accidentally biting the dick that was shoved in his mouth.

The next minute he knew he had blood running down his nose as Spud punched him hard in the face, causing blood to drip from his nose and down his mouth and chin.

"Watch your teeth!" The man growled in warning before turning back to Richie with a grin. "No I think I like his hot mouth more but if he doesn't please me I might take you up on that offer."

"Come on whore beg or I'll fuck you so hard with my mates over there that you won't be able to sit or walk for the next year." He promised with caused Itachi to nod and wait for their instructions.

Itachi let out a loud moan as he started to suck on Spud's member, swirling his tongue around the tip and deep throating him which caused him to gag every time.

"That's better." Richie moaned as he continued to fuck Itachi's ass, feeling himself reach his climax. "Oooooh yeah I'm cumming." And with that his hot seed began to fill the raven's abused hole, stinging his bleeding walls as it squirted everywhere.

Kev soon followed and Spud soon came in his mouth, once again making sure Itachi swallowed everything. All three pulled out at the same time, smirking at each other and feeling refreshed.

Cum and blood was leaking from the Uchiha's ass as his body shook in pain.

Mick grinned evilly at this and stood up, deciding it was his time to have some fun.

"Alright guys fun's over I want this one for me now." Mick demanded as he shot Itachi a devious grin, causing the latter to cringe before glaring at the man.

The other three glanced at each other, disappointment lacing their features but they didn't complain as they made their way out of the room, leaving Itachi at the mercy of the most sadistic and psychotic man in the prison.

Mick advanced forward walked around the small bed which Itachi was tied to, so he was facing him. He grabbed the Uchiha's chin in a gentle but firm hold and forced the twenty-three year old to look at him.

"Well wasn't that fun. I have to say you give a very good show. But I like my share of the action to." Mick grinned as he gave Itachi a gentle kiss on the lips, loving the soft feel to them.

The Uchiha grunted and jerked his head away; a look of anger and rage over took him. The fucker was really getting on his last nerves.

He was Itachi Uchiha for Christ's sake he didn't have to put up with this. "Get away from me you ugly fucker before a knock you into next week." Itachi promised as he jerked violently against the handcuffs, binding him to the bed.

Itachi felt so humiliated just by the pink fluffy handcuffs that he wanted them off his wrists; he didn't care how badly his wrists were bleeding.

Mick's smirked vanished at the comment and slapped Itachi hard across the face, leaving am angry red mark in its wake, before grabbing hold of the younger's chin in a bruising grip, nearly dislocating Itachi's jaw.

"Don't you ever take that tone with me you little shit or I'll make life so miserable in here. I guarantee you'll have a nervous breakdown in just a week." He threatened causing Itachi to let out a growl and jerk his head away from Mick's harsh grip.

A smirked soon crept across Itachi's lips as he stopped struggling against the handcuffs. "Heh I'd like to see you try. I may not look it but I'm a lot tougher than you think. So if you want to try and break me fine go ahead but I will damn if I'll go down without a fight, so bring it one you fucking bastard."

Mick stared at Itachi in surprise before a huge grin graced his ugly features as the challenge was delivered to him. He had always like a challenge, it was fun to pick on the weak but to make someone strong crumble it was all the more satisfying.

"A challenge eh?" He smirked, an evil glint in his eye as the thought of breaking an Uchiha over-excited him. Yes Mick had heard of the Uchiha's especially Madara he was a somewhat legend behind these prison walls.

He had committed so many crimes yet he had yet to be caught, although one could count his death as one but the bold headed man didn't believe the man was dead. It was a gut feeling he had or maybe he admired the Uchiha so much he didn't want to believe it, after all he had wanted to be just like Madara Uchiha, having people fear him and being top dog.

"It's going to be fun to break you…Aprentice of the great Madara Uchiha." Mick grinned which caused Itachi to glare at him, a feeling of hatred coming over him as the name Madara Uchiha was merely uttered.

"Don't you dare mention that name in front of me again." The young Uchiha hissed in a very serious tone.

Mick just chuckled at this as he could obviously see the anger and hatred lining the younger man's features. But he could also see guilt and regret there and also could have sworn he saw a lone tear sweep down his cheek.

"Hm it looks like you're feeling guilty over something." Mick mused trying to provoke the raven to dish out some answers. But Itachi was too smart for that.

"Go fuck yourself!" He yelled as he balled his fists up, wanting nothing more to jump the man but those stupid handcuffs stopped him.

Mick just shook his head a little disappointed that he wasn't getting what he wanted but he would soon get something else.

"Fine. Shall we start with our fun then?" Mick asked but didn't wait for an answer as he walked back around the bed and grabbed a cloth from the drawer before kneeling down in front of Itachi's ass, enjoying the sight of cum and blood still leaking from his ass. But all that was good but he hated fucking a dirty ass, it was gross and disgusting, it was also one of the reasons he decided to watch while the others had their fun.

Mick giggled as he shoved in the cloth earning himself a muffled cry from the Uchiha, which made his dick twitch in anticipation before beginning to scrub the abused hole roughly, to rid the semen and blood that was inside.

Itachi gritted his teeth as he felt the cloth scrub against his insides, adding more stings to his cuts that were caused by having two cocks jammed up there. He wanted to cry out and beg the man to stop but his pride stopped him.

The Uchiha pride the one thing that all Uchihas had in common no matter their personality or gender. It was a blessing and a curse in one.

Itachi suddenly let out a small whimper when the cloth brushed against one of his more tender wounds causing Mick to chuckle in triumph at having gotten such a reaction from the stoic Uchiha.

"Hm they were right that fuck-hole of yours really is tight." Mick laughed as he yanked the cloth from the Uchiha's abused and swollen hole before discarding it on the floor before giving Itachi's ass cheek a sharp smack.

"There we go all clean. Now let's get started." He giggled as he got off the small bed and strolled over to where he place the rest of his goodies.

Going back over to Itachi he uncuffed him since that wasn't the position he wanted his raven to be in. He grabbed the younger male's arms and flipped him over so he was lying on his back before climbing over him.

Itachi let out an irritated growl as Mick began licking on his neck. He couldn't take any more of this so he punch the man as hard as he could…or at least he was about to, but the bigger man stopped him by grabbing his wrists and in one swift movement breaking each on in two.

Itachi let out a pained scream as his wrists were fractured; now he was unable to use them which meant there was no chance of him escaping.

"Stupid fucker!" He yelled anger lacing his voice as he glared up at Mick who just smirked at him.

"You shouldn't have tried to attack me…now where was I?" He said in a lustful voice before bending his neck and licking up Itachi's neck to his jaw line, biting and licking and leaving dark hickeys up the raven's pale neck.

The soft smooth skin felt good against his rough lips and the smell his victim let off was intoxicating.

"Mmm you smell so good…so delicious." Mick stared as he sniffed Itachi's neck before licking the same part, making the latter cringe in disgust.

"Get off me you fucking retard!" Itachi yelled as he bucked his hips to try and shove the heavy man off him. It felt like his ribs were breaking under the man's pressure.

This statement earned Itachi a well-earned slap to the face, his lip spilt from the blow and blood dribbled out from the wound, his chin was grabbed in a harsh grip as he was forced yet again to look into the other's angry orbs.

"I don't appreciate being talked to that way." Mick said in a firm tone as he tightened his grip on Itachi's chin to a painful degree. "Unless you want this to be worse than it's already going to be I'd suggest you shut your mouth

Mick then reached to the tiny nightstand he placed all his goodies on moments before and grabbed the o shaped gag and shoved it into the raven's mouth before tying it tightly in the back, causing Itachi discomfort from the gag squeezing his jaws and putting pressure on his teeth.

"Now that's better don't you agree?" He asked Itachi with a grin as he pulled his raging hard cock from his jeans and positioned it to the boy's mouth.

Itachi instantly turned his head away and tried desperately to close his mouth but the gag stopped him.

"Gaannnngh nnnn! Ghnnhg!" He yelled out and shook his head frantically, trying to stop that disgusting piece of flesh entering his mouth.

But Mick grabbed a chunk of his soft raven hair before turning his head and shoving his cock into his hot cavern, moaning as soon as it slipped in.

Itachi gagged as he choked on the cock in his mouth as it slipped deeper and deeper down his throat.

"Gggggggggggmmmmmmmmppppphhhh hhh!" Itachi shouted as he tried to shake his head but Mick still had a firm grip on his hair, which made it difficult to move.

"Oh god whore you're mouth feel so good around my cock." Mick moaned as he threw his head back in ecstasy. The hot mouth feeling good as it squeezed his dick as he began slipping his cock further and further down the poor guy's sore throat.

Soon he felt cum begin to leak from his dick as he got ready to release his load, letting out a loud moan he came in his slave's mouth.

"Swallowed it slut…you know what happens when you make me mad." Mick growled as he caught sight of his cum dripping from the corner of Itachi's lips. He pulled out and with a single blow smacked Itachi hard across the face, making blood and cum fly from his mouth and his head swing to the side.

"You stupid fucking whore!" Mick roared angry that his victim had disobeyed his orders. "You must really like getting punished well…who am I to deny my slave."

With that he reached back over to the desk and grabbed the fluffy pink handcuffs and cuffed Itachi to the bed.

"Let me go you fucker!" Itachi yelled as he pulled on the handcuffs causing his wrists to dig into the metal. It hurt but he didn't give a crap.

"I don't think so after all I still have to have my fun." Mick smirked as he grabbed the cock ring and the vibrating ring before holding the two items up and showing them to his slave.

"Do you know what these are?" He asked the raven slyly, a smirk creeping across his lips once again as he watched Itachi stare at the items.

Itachi knew what the cock ring was and cringed just by looking at it. He had never experienced one but he remembered his brother being in agony when he couldn't cum, sometimes Itachi would leave it on all day to make Sasuke suffer that much more.

But the other item he wasn't sure about. He had never seen anything like it so. Itachi didn't comment though and let out a low growl as he narrowed his eyes in anger. He might have known certain sexual objects but he had never bothered to learn the more exotic ones.

Madara had tried to teach him a little more but he was so high on drugs at the time he didn't really catch what Madara was saying.

Itachi was pulled out of his thoughts when the cock ring was tightened over his cock, causing a slight stinging pain as Mick grabbed his member and began pumping.

He let out an involuntary moan as a feeling of pleasure came over him. It made him curl his toes and close his eyes in bliss, waiting for his release but unfortunately it didn't come due to the cock ring.

The young Uchiha let out a frustrated growl and glared at Mick who smirked in response as he gave one more jerk of Itachi's dick before standing up and grabbing a remote from the table.

"Hm…want to cum? Well sorry not yet I haven't had my fun, so why would I let you have yours?" Mick asked in an innocent voice, a sly smirk still settled on his face.

Itachi glared hatefully at the man and jerked slightly on the handcuffs. "Fuck you!" He yelled in a furious voice, never in all his life had he ever hated someone so much, well apart from Madara but that went without saying.

Mick frowned at the comment and went over to his box of goodies and picked out a rather large, red ball gag before storming back over to the raven and shoving it in his mouth. Itachi let out a muffled protest.

"There that should keep you quiet, after all we don't want to alert anyone do we?" He chuckled knowing full well no one would actually come, the guards couldn't give two fucks about what the prisoners got up to; as long as they didn't escape their job was done.

Letting out another laugh at the thought of having the sexy raven to himself he leaned down and claimed those soft, pink lips, licking them as he was unable to kiss them since they were wrapped around the huge ball gag.

Itachi tried to jerk his head to the side but the brute man grabbed a chunk of his hair and made him stay in place as he continued to let his slimy tongue roam around his lips and mouth.

The young Uchiha continued to try and resist the man's touches which caused Mick to let out a growl and press a button on the remote, suddenly a scream tore from Itachi's throat as sharp needles pierced his cock, causing blood to stream down in little droplets.

"Like I said this isn't a normal cock ring, it had little spikes that retract inwards and outwards causing pain but don't worry it's for pleasure to." Mick then pressed the other button to retract the spikes back into the ring before pressing another button, this time the ring let out powerful vibrations making Itachi's cock even harder and causing him to let out a loud moan.

"You like that don't you whore?" Mick asked as he watched Itachi trying to glare at him but it didn't work due to his eyes rolling into the back of his head due to the immense pleasure he was receiving.

Mick chuckled as he continued to watch the Uchiha try to suppress his moans which amused him greatly. "Now we're having fun."

He then proceeded in taking of his pants and boxer shorts before climbing over Itachi's feminine body, sliding his hands up and down his slim built.

"You have a really nice body for a bloke; you definitely would make someone a very fine bitch." He said as he sent butterfly kisses up Itachi's stomach and up to his right nipple which he put in his mouth, licking and sucking on it gently before biting down hard.

Itachi let out a muffled scream as pleasure turned to pain in an instant. Mick smirked at that and took it as moan although he knew otherwise as he did the same to the left nipple, watching as a tiny amount of blood dripped out from the tiny wound.

This made Mick grow hard, well harder than he already was blood always did something to him. He loved it, the smell, the feel, the look and even the taste.

He turned back to Itachi as he grabbed his legs and spread them as wide as they could go, earning him a groan of discomfort.

"Don't worry…you'll enjoy this." Mick said before pausing and leaning down to whisper in the raven's ear. "After all your slutty hole will finally to filled again."

Itachi's eyes went wide with that and he shook his head, his hole still ached from the encounter not long ago. He didn't think his abused hole could take anymore.

He didn't have time to plead or beg, not that he was able to anyway, before Mick shoved his whole cock in, hard.

Itachi let out a muffled scream as his entrance was slammed into harshly causing a flow of blood to stream down his thighs.

"Oh god they were right you are so tight." Mick moaned as he threw his head back in ecstasy as the tight entrance squeezed his hard dick making him moan in pleasure. He pulled out and slammed back in as hard as he could, enjoying the tight heat and the cries of pain coming from the raven underneath him.

It was like music to his ears. He kept pounding in and out, getting faster and faster each time, loving the sight of blood coming from Itachi's rear. There was a lot of it and a large puddle was forming on the bed but Mick didn't give two shits.

"I bet you like that don't you whore…Having my big cock up that slutty hole of yours." He laughed. Itachi let out a muffled scream as the pain became too much. He couldn't handle it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmggggggggg gggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Itachi screamed as stars filled his vision as the vile man brutally slammed against his prostate, causing pleasure and pain to run through his body, his bound cock jerked and he needed to cum.

His dick hurt so much, his ass felt like it was on fire. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Mmmmm I'm cumming…I'm cumming…oh god…mmm." Mick moaned as he shot a load of cum in Itachi' abused ass causing a stinging pain inside which made the Uchiha hiss.

Mick pulled out and smirked at the heavily panting raven who was staring at him with pleading eyes. He knew what he wanted and grabbed his cock and began playing with it.

Itachi let out a loud moan which caused Mick to smirk. "It seems someone is horny. I think you need to be punished for being a no good slut…don't you?"

With that he leaned over and grabbed the vibrating ring and showed it to Itachi. "This is a ring, not a cock ring. It's basically a virbator but it's much more powerful." He stated before shoving it up Itachi's cum filled ass.

He then turned it on and smirked when Itachi let out a moan. "Now you are to keep this in you until I say take it out. This won't be our last 'fun' time." Mick said as he shoved his pants on and walked out the door, leaving Itachi up, no way to call for help, in desperate need of cumming and his thoughts.

**~(End Flashback/Memory)~**

Itachi sighed as the memory left him that was the first time he was raped in prison and it didn't get any better after that. Every time he was raped he would always think of Sasuke and how he finally understood his actions.

He always thought he deserved it and maybe he did for what he put his brother through, for killing Naruto and their parents. He even thought in some ways that what Madara was doing to him was some sort of karma but it soon vanished.

Madara didn't have the right to do those things and what he was doing to Sasuke was wrong. But he couldn't help but feel things had changed. It seemed Sasuke was alright.

Sasuke was still so kind-hearted and considerate of others even after being brainwashed then again he was like that even after all the hurt and heartache everyone put him through.

He didn't even trust Kakashi anymore but yet he still loved the man more than anything, just like Sasuke loved him.

Itachi couldn't understand that, how his brother could still love him after everything he had put him through. But that was Sasuke for you. Itachi smiled mentally as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, trying to forget everything for the time being but he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to those animals who degraded him in prison, the last time he had seen them Mick had threatened to kill him after he had shot his brother.

**~(Madara's House: Living Room)~**

Sasuke was walking through the house, waiting for Tayuya to get back with some food, currently bored because once again there was nothing to do. He wished his father would allow him to go to another movie that day was fun and he wanted to do it again. But his father said maybe another time which he said every time.

The young Uchiha stopped at the basement door briefly and wondered if he should check on Itachi but then he remembered his father's angry look a week ago. He knew that Sasuke had been down in the basement and Sasuke knew he knew but he got off.

Sasuke sighed and decided against going to the basement for the time being because he might have gotten away with disobeying that once but he doubted he would again and plus he had a feeling his father would take it out on Itachi more than him and he didn't think he would be able to handle the guilt if it came to it.

The raven haired Uchiha preceded into the living room where he picked up the remote and turned the television screen on. The contraption jump to life, sending sound waves throughout the room on some music channel, no doubtly Crair had put on.

Sasuke scowled at his brother's taste in music before quickly flipping the channel over to something he would like, a film, a horror film to be more précised…Scream. He had no idea why he liked this film but it felt like he should that it was a part of him but he couldn't gasp why.

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders and settled back into the chair unaware of the four figures watching him through the window.

Mick glared at the young Uchiha with nothing but hatred well it was more directed at Itachi than Sasuke. He turned to his three gang members.

"Okay that red haired girl left ten minutes ago. It takes twenty minutes for her to get into town and back and depending on the queue of whatever food place she is going to…two to ten minutes which means we have twenty two minutes to snatch the boy and get the hell out of there." Mick told his men who nodded but Kevin had a question as he was not sure about the plan.

"Are you sure he is Itachi's brother?" He asked hesitantly, jumping when Mick whirled around and gave him a death glare.

"Of course it is. I remember Itachi having a picture of him in his cell." The bold headed man snapped, not believing how Kevin would think him so stupid. "Now do you have any more stupid questions or can we get on with what we came to do."

Kevin gulped as he took a step back, nodding as he did so. "Yes…I didn't mean to bother you with such pointless stuff." Mick nodded at this and glanced back at the window.

"Now Kevin and Spud I want you to guide the exits and keep look out while Richie and I will grab the boy. Now let's move." Mick ordered the three men jumped as they rushed to do what they were told, well apart from Richie who waited for his orders.

Mick stood there for a moment remembering why they were doing this, his brother's dead body swept through his mind and soon his look turned murderous. He had always wanted revenge on Itachi for it and the perfect chance came when he caught sight of Itachi's brother coming out the movies with some red haired chick.

"Come on Richie my revenge won't wait." He hissed and they both made their way in through the back door. They both glanced at the interior decor with nothing but awe.

"Well it looks like Itachi is doing well for himself…" Mick muttered in utter jealousy. He soon shook his head and kept a close eye on the raven haired Uchiha who had his eyes so fixated on the screen he was oblivious to everything around him.

Mick motioned to Richie as they snuck in behind Sasuke, once the bold headed man was right behind him he grabbed a hold of him causing Sasuke to let out a scream.

"You're coming with me kid I have a few scores to settle with your brother." Mick hissed at the boy as he grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to his feet.

Sasuke let out a cry of pain as he struggled frantically against his captor. He managed to kick him in the balls causing Mick to let out an agonized whine as he clutched his private area.

This gave Sasuke a chance to make his escape since Richie was blinded by the scene but his attempts were stopped by Spud who was grinning at him with a look he did not like.

"I-If you don't let me go I'll scream…and then…you'll be in trouble." Sasuke promised as he got ready to call for help although he knew no one was home, apart from Itachi, but he hoped they didn't know that.

"Help! Somebody help me!" He shouted and Spud's grin just grew even wider.

"No one is here to save you so I would save your breath." He chuckled watching as his leader jumped up in anger and charged at the boy.

"You stupid boy!" He roared in pure anger as he struck the boy across the face hard, making him tumble to the floor, banging his head on the kitchen table on the way down, rendering him unconscious.

"That will teach you to mess with me." Mick said as he reached down and grabbed Sasuke, slinging him over his shoulder. "Come on let's get out of here before that red head shows up or Itachi after all we want to send our little guest his brother in bits."

The four men chuckled as they headed to the car, they threw Sasuke into the trunk before getting in and driving off.

Down in the basement Itachi was frantically trying to get free as he yelled and pulled against the handcuffs.

He knew Sasuke had been taken and he knew his brother was in big trouble.

**~XXX~**

Tayuya walked through the door a smile on her face.

"Sasuke I'm back." she called through the house.

After a forty seconds of silence, Tayuya frowned. upon getting no answer.

"Sasuke?" she called again.

No answer.

"That's strange. Maybe he's in his room I'll go check." she said to herself.

As she was walking she heard a noises from the basement.

Frowning she walked to the door and hesitated.

She normally wasn't supposed to go down here, well not that she just didn't like to see how cruel Madara could be.

She loved Madara with everything she had, he was like a father to her brothers and herself.

She seemed to be the only one along with Madara's son Crair, who could actually see that Madara had a two sided heart.

One side was very loving, gentle and compassionate.

The other was cruel, dark, and unforgiving.

Reaching a hand to the doorknob slowly turned it opening the door.

Turning on the light she slowly started to walk down the stairs, she was scared she wouldn't lie.

She didn't like seeing Madara's cruelty, but she loved him none the less.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found the source of the noise.

Itachi was pulling and jerking at the chains wrapped around his wrists, blood pouring from fresh wounds on his wrists from his pulling.

Stange noises were coming from his throat, and then her eyes widened when she realized he was choking.

Quickly she rushed forward and reached behind his head unbuckling the ball gag and pulled it out.

Immediately Itachi spat up a bunch water like liquid mixed with blood.

Once he was done Tayuya went to put the gag back in but he turned his head.

"S-Stop...y-you need to listen to me." Itachi insisted.

"I-I can't be down here, I'm sorry..." Tayuya said trying again to gag him.

"Sasuke's gone." he said quickly.

Tayuya froze and set the gag down on the bed.

"What-"

"I heard the whole thing, the yelling and everything else. You need to let me go so I can find him before Madara, listen to me..."

"Tayuya..." the girl replied nervously.

"Tayuya it is important, he needs to go home so he can get mental help, you and I both know Madara has done something to him. I'm not stupid. He's beat him into submission! He doesn't belong here, he needs to go back home with his son...please."

"I-I...how are you going to move?" she said glancing down at Itachi's hips.

Itachi opened his mouth but shut it, he had no reply to that.

"Please, you find him then. He needs to go home. Even if its without me. Please Tayuya...I cannot stand seeing him like that, he is not a little boy. He is a twenty-three year old man, very intelligent, caring, and he's been through hell. He's lost everything he needs to be with people who can care for him properly." Itachi continued quickly.

"I can't. Madara took me and my brothers in when we had no one else after the car crash. I can't hurt him like that...I'm sorry." Tayuya said picking the gag up.

Itachi's eyes became angry and irritated.

"Now you listen to me gir-mmph!" Itachi was cut off when the gag was stuffed back inside his mouth and buckled securely.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I can't. I have to tell Madara he's missing..." Tayuya said turning around and running up the stairs.

As she reached the kitchen she picked up the phone and quickly dialed Madara's number and waited for a response, finely he picked up.

_'Hello?'_

"Madara! Sasuke's gone!"

**~(Homestead Exit Highway)~**

Madara was on his way home, driving his bike as fast as he could.

Several things were running through his head, he was curious as to where Sasuke had gone.

Suddenly an unwelcome memory invaded his thoughts as he continued driving.

**~(Flashback/Memory)~**

Madara and Izuna both watched as their parents argued loudly.

"Tajima I will not bare witness to this horrible treatment towards our family any longer! I want a divorce! And I want it now! And I am taking the boys with me!" Mayumi yelled.

Tajima glared at her and pulled a gun and aimed it at Madara who jumped and stepped back letting out a whimper.

"Fine, you want a divorce? Then go, I'll sign the papers...but this one stays with me. You can take the other one." he snarled pointing at Madara.

Mayumi's throat constricted. "No, I won't let you keep my baby to be victim of your cruelty!" she argued.

Tajima cocked the gun in warning. "You will...or I'll kill 'your baby', then I'll kill Izuna. And then I'll kill you. This is my only bargain. You want out of this relationship? Take him, but I get to keep the animal. Maybe I can raise him properly...you sure haven't done a good job. Look at how stupid and pathetic he is."

Mayumi's eyes started to water as her lip quivered from the choice her husband was giving her.

She couldn't live this life anymore...

"H-How do I know you won't just kill him Tajima. With how you treat him...how can I be sure you won't just kill him if I leave?" Mayumi sobbed walking over to Madara and wrapping her arms around him tightly even though her husband never changed his aim.

"If it makes you more comfortable...I'll allow you to visit for two days every month." Tajima said with a roll of his eyes.

"T-Two days? Tajima that's not-"

"Take it or leave it Mayumi. This is my only offer, either take it or just sit down and shut the hell up." Tajima snarled angrily.

"I-I..." Mayumi stuttered, a two tears streaming down her face and dripping into her son's jet black hair.

Izuna watched silently as their mother buried her face in Madara's hair, then started sobbing hysterically as she wrapped her son in a tight protective and loving embrace.

Madara's fearful and confused eyes wandered up to his father then at the gun.

Tajima looked at his ten year old son's frightened face and smirked, he knew he had won.

The young Uchiha felt his mother let go of him and fear overcame him as she walked in front of him to kneel in front of him, he could see the tears running down her face, a clear drop of liquid on her left cheek running over a dark blue bruise on her face.

"M-Mommy...?" he whispered softly.

Mayumi burst into tears and hugged her son once more.

She didn't have a choice...she couldn't stay here anymore and fear for all of their lives, she loved Madara she loved him so much she loved both her sons equally but she could risk all of them...if Tajima promised that he wouldn't kill Madara, she could check on him.

"I-I am so sorry baby...I'm so sorry. I l-love you...I love you so much." she said resting her head on the child's shoulder.

"D-Don't leave me..." Madara whispered.

"I'll be back Madara...baby I won't abandon you. I will never abandon you. I-I promise I'll come back..." Mayumi reassured into his ear and let go of him.

She got up and walked over to her youngest son who refused to budge as he was frozen in shock.

Their mother was leaving him...

"Mommy wait!" Madara cried and started to run to her but Tajima grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to him to prevent him from doing so.

Mayumi burst into hysterical sobs and tears as she picked up Izuna and started walking towards the door...completely heart broken.

How she hated herself for this.

"Mommy!" Madara cried again struggling against Tajima's hold.

She didn't look back.

"Mommy why are you leaving! Mommy please don't go! Izuna! Brother don't leave me! Mommy! Please!"

Tajima let out a growl putting his gun away and held Madara tighter when he tried to kick him.

Mayumi paused when she reached the door her legs trembling as she bit her lip to try and repress her sobs while Izuna stared over her shoulder.

"Mommy! I want you to stay Mommy! Don't leave me alone! I'm scared! Mommy I love you! Please don't go Mom-"

Madara was cut off when Tajima clamped his hand firmly over his son's mouth to silence him.

Mayumi let out a small whimper as she shifted her five year old son to one arm and opened the door with her now free hand.

"Mmmph!" Madara cried his tears staining his father's hand.

The child watched as his mother walked out the door and disappeared with his brother after she shut it on the way out.

Tajima chuckled and let go of Madara who tried to get up and run to the door before his father pistol whipped him in the back of the head and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Stupid boy."

**~(End Flashback/Memory)~**

Madara shook his head of the memory a scowl playing across his face.

**~(Madara's House: Living Room)~**

Tayuya watched as Madara stormed through the front door.

"Explanation. Now." he said firmly.

"I don't know I went down stairs because I heard something and I found Itachi choking so I pulled the gag off and he spat up blood, then told me he heard the argument and Sasuke screaming and then everything going quiet."

Madara's eyes lit up with fury as he stormed towards the kitchen and picked up the phone dialed a number then waited.

"Pein. It's Madara, I want you over here now." he snarled and immediately hung up the phone.

"Don't worry Tayuya. It'll be fine." he reassured.

* * *

**So yeah, this was updated too just fixing Madara's father's name.**

_Emily_


End file.
